


Deidara's Revenge

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boners, Boys Kissing, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cheating, Crying, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Embarrassment, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, French Kissing, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Gay Sex, Haku is a slut, High School, Homosexuality, Hurt, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nerdiness, Oral Sex, Popularity, Relationship(s), Revenge, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy Times, Swearing, Touching, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, Wet Dream, a bit of a crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 161,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[[HidaDei Fic]] Deidara is your average nerd, and Sasori is your average popular guy. Deidara's always loved Sasori from a distance, but finally mans up and confesses. However, Sasori rejects and humiliates him. What will Deidara do to get back at the redhead?</p><p>And what happens when he finds himself falling for his best friend, Hidan?</p><p>Who will he choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First story (yay!) Just let me know if it sucks and I won't bother finishing it. This is just a prologue so it won't really be that long. Dunno what else to say so, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I will in a few years... Just you wait.
> 
> Warnings: High school yaoi fic, Swearing, and Sex scenes. Don't dig? Don't read!
> 
> Pairings:  
> OroKabu  
> SasoDei [[one-sided]]  
> HidaDei  
> (More later...)

The biggest nerd in school walked down the corridors slowly, his face half-hidden by the textbooks in his arms.

Deidara Iwa was your average nerd; huge glasses with a thick frame, braces, pimples on his face, oily skin, greasy hair and no fashion sense. The clothes he wore seemed to be atleast 2 sizes bigger than him. The blonde blushed darkly when he saw his crush walking in his direction. He pushed his glasses up his nose, trying to look his best infront of his crush.

Deidara's crush was Sasori Akasuna. The blonde fancied the redhead since primary school. The reason he didn't say anything was because he always thought that Sasori was way out of his league. Sasori liked pretty people and Deidara didn't think he was pretty at all. But today is the day that he'll voice his feelings for the redhead. Today is the day he'll make Sasori his.

As Sasori got closer, Deidara smiled, thinking that the redhead was coming to talk to him. But instead Sasori just knocked all the books and pages out of the blonde's arms, laughing along with his friends. "Fucking jerk," Kabuto said, helping Dei pick up all his belongings. Kabuto was Deidara's only friend in the school. They stood and walked away, going towards their lockers.

"Don't cry," Kabuto cooed when he saw tears in the blonde's eyes. Deidara took off his glasses, placing them in his locker and letting his tears pour out when he was sure nobody was close enough to see. Kabuto pulled his best friend into a comforting hug, rubbing his back gently. A few minutes later, no sobs coud be heard. "Are you okay now?" The silverette asked softly. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Deidara replied, rubbing his eyes and putting his glasses back on, "Enough about me. Did you tell Orochimaru yet?" Deidara asked, his face lighting up in excitement. Kabuto blushed darkly. "N-No, I'm still gonna tell him." Deidara shoved his BFF playfully. "Come onnn~, don't be a coward. You said you were gonna confess today so go, un! He's right there!" Deidara encouraged, pointing at Orochimaru who was across the hall.

With a little shove, Kabuto finally walked over. Deidara watched as Kabuto said a small speech while blushing heavily and staring at the ground. After a while, the raven smiled and said something back before walking away. "And...?" Deidara urged when Kabuto came back. The silverette was silent for a second before squealing loudly.

"He said yes!" The silverette whispered. Squealing again and jumping up and down with Dei. "Now that I asked Orochi out, you ask Sasori." Deidara looked down with a hesitant face. "I don't know, un..."

"Maybe what he did a while ago was meant to be a joke, Dei."

"..."

"Come on, beautiful, he's right there," Kabuto encouraged. "B-But he's with his friends, un," Deidara protested. "So? That shouldn't mean anything. Go on!" Kabuto said, shoving him in the direction of his crush and his crush's clique, like how he had done for Kabuto. Dei nodded, walking shyly over to the most popular guys in school.

Orochimaru was the first to notice him, offering him a friendly smile. "Hey, Dei," he greeted politely. "Hey, Oro-kun," Deidara smiled back. " 'Oro-kun'? The fuck?" Kisame interjected, getting a glare from Orochimaru. "What do you want, Glasses?" Sasori asked rudely, his clique chuckling at the nickname (excluding Orochimaru). Deidara felt like running away: The entire clique was awaiting his reply.

"Umm... I-I w-wanted to talk to you," Deidara said, blushing slightly. "We have nothing to talk about," Sasori stated flatly. "P-Please just listen," the blonde pleaded. Sasori rolled his hazel brown eyes with a sigh. "Listening..."

"Uhh... I dunno how to say this but I... Umm... R-Really...Like you. I...I've liked you f-f-for a long t-time but I-I-I was j-just too shy to s-say anything. But, umm... err... WillYouBeMyBoyfriend?!" Deidara blurted out the last part, staring at the ground to hide his blush.

"No," Sasori snorted, "I don't like ugly people. Sorry." The clique burst out in laughter, except Orochimaru, who was glaring at the redhead. Deidara's head flew up, his eyes wide in shock as he stared at Sasori in disbelief. "Don't look at me like that, it's what you are. You're ugly. Hideous, in fact! I'd rather date my dog than y—"

Sasori was cut off by a punch to the jaw from Orochimaru. "Sasori, what the fuck, dude!? Don't be a fucking dick!" "I'll do whatever the fuck I want to!" Sasori yelled back. During the commotion, Deidara ran for the door, exiting the school and running to his house with tears blurring his vision. He walked through the door, closing it and plopping down on the couch.

After an hour of crying, Deidara wiped his red eyes. He stood abruptly, walking to the kitchen and taking out a knife (not to kill himself! Who does that? C'mon). He walked around the house, stabbing and cutting up all the posters of Sasori that he had on the walls. When he was done, he set the knife down, taking the last poster off from above the fireplace.

"Sasori broke my heart. So I'm gonna break his. Just you wait, Sasori, I'm going to hurt you. Badly," Deidara whispered in a threatening tone before tossing the photo into the fire, watching with a determined face as the paper burned 'til there was nothing left of it.

XxxXxxXxxX  
Done! How was it? Amazing? Great? Good? Okay? Bad? Horrible? Get-that-thing-out-of-my-face?

Ugh! My apologies for making Sasori the biggest jerk ever, but I had to for the plot. Sowii anyway.

Please leave kudos & comments :)


	2. Deidara Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Yet.

Warnings: High school yaoi fic, Swearing, and Sex scenes. Don't dig? Don't read!

Pairings:  
OroKabu  
SasoDei [[one-sided]]  
HidaDei  
(More later...)

*1 year later*

Sasori POV

Sasori sat in the noisy classroom, his feet on the desk while he talked loudly with all his friends.

The class was in chaos: people throwing paperballs, yelling, laughing loudly and some even dancing on the desks, while the pushover of a teacher kept saying things like "quiet down, learners", "please sit down", "stop yelling". But everybody ignored her; her soft voice falling on deaf ears.

Suddenly, the door opened, the principal walking in. "SHUT UP!!!" She yelled in her loud voice. Everyone jumped in fear, and quickly sat down. Tsunade sighed.

"Now that you're all quiet, I have an announcement to make. We have a new student in the school and he'll be in this class. This boy is very special to me, so if I hear that any of you did something wrong to him, I will personally make you pay. Clear?" Tsunade half-yelled, glaring at the students. "Yes, ma'am!" They yelled in unison.

Sasori had to give her credit for being able to scare the shit out of everybody, considering that she had just become principal 6 months ago.

"Good. Sweetie, come in please," she said, facing the door. Every student's jaw dropped when the new boy walked in. His ass looked perfectly round and plump in his black skinny jeans, and the black midriff top he wore allowed you to see his flat stomach and hot belly button piercing. The new boy dropped his pen, looking around before spotting it at the teachers desk.

He bent over to retrieve the item, all the boys rising slightly from their seats to see his ass. Tsunade rolled her eyes at their antics. "Boys in this school are soo disrepectful," she muttered. He stood back up, his blue eyes raking the classroom. His long blonde hair reached his mid-back, the top of it tied in a cute ponytail. "He looks familiar," Sasori whispered to Kisame. "Wait! Is that..."

"Deidara?!" Kisame asked bewildered. "When did he get soo... Hot?"

"He did leave the school for a year. Damn, he's fine. I wonder if he still loves me," Sasori thought aloud. "Ha! He's probably over you, bro!" Kisame laughed. "Hn, we'll just have to wait and see. If he is, I'll get his love back; no problem."

"Hmm... Where can we put you, Dei?" Tsunade thought aloud. Sasori lifted one side of Kisame's chair, dumping the bluenette out of his seat. "I have a spot next to me," Sasori informed. "Yeah! Me too," Naruto shouted, dumping Lee out of the seat next to him to make place for the blonde bombshell. Pretty soon the class was in chaos again, everybody fighting over who got to sit next to Deidara.

"Wow. Well, you can choose where you want to sit, honey," Tsunade said, walking out of the classroom. Deidara looked around for a while before making eye contact with Sasori. The redhead smiled charmingly and the blonde started walking towards him. Just as Sasori pulled out the chair next to him for the blonde to sit down, Deidara sat in the seat infront of Sasori instead, next to a cute, anti-social redhead.

The students all seemed shocked with his decision and said things like "Really? Next to Gaara?" and "I thought he was going to Sasori". Kisame came back to his seat next to Sasori, laughing his ass off. "Does that answer your question?" Kisame laughed, gesturing to where Deidara was already starting a conversation with Gaara. Sasori just scoffed. "Pfft, no. He could just be playing hard to get."

Soon, the class went back to being noisy, all the boys swarming around Deidara. "Damn. Blondie's hot," Naruto commented, pulling a chair and sitting next to Sasori and Kisame. "Hey, back off. He's mine," Sasori growled. "Is he now?" Naruto asked, with a smirk and lifted eyebrow. "Yes, he is. That's Deidara. Remember him?" Naruto gasped dramatically. "No way. You're shitting me, bro."

"Nope, he's not. That's Deidara," Kisame answered. "Mmm... I need a piece of that," Naruto groaned, eyeing the blonde hungrily. "Ha! Try your luck, pretty boy. Fifty bucks says you won't get him," Kisame said, holding up the money to show that he wasn't joking. "Deal!" Naruto half-yelled, giving the bluenette a loud handshake.

Naruto stood and walked over to Deidara. "Hey," he greeted huskily. "Hi." Naruto started playing with the blonde fringe, twirling it between his fingers. "You're cute. Do you wanna go out sometime?" the Uzumaki whispered sexily. "I'm sorry. I already have a boyfriend," Deidara replied in his sweet voice.

"Oh... Well, if anything ever happens, I'll be here," Naruto replied, winking at the blonde before walking back to his friends. "And?" Kisame asked. "Pfft... Has a boyfriend," Naruto grumbled, slamming fifty bucks into Kisame's waiting hand. "What?" Sasori exclaimed. "He said Dei has a boyf—"

"I heard, Kisame! Geez. But he probably just said that to get rid of you, Naruto." Naruto scoffed. "And why would he wanna do that!?" "'Cause he loves me," Sasori answered smugly. Before any more words could be exchanged, the lunch bell rang.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Sasori and his clique sat at their usual table in the cafeteria, one of the popular tables. Sasori wondered how people would react when they saw the new and improved Deidara, he also wondered what he could do to get the blonde's love back. 'What about his boyfriend? Meh, probably made up.' Deidara walked in and, just as Sasori predicted, every boy was drooling and every girl was envious. Even the Uchiha brothers couldn't take their eyes off him!

Sasori saw the blonde heading for the FPC [Football Players (and) Cheerleaders]'s table. Suddenly an idea struck Sasori:

The FPCs weren't nice to anybody, so they wouldn't be nice to Dei. Then Sasori would stand up for the blonde when the FPs were bullying him and the Cs were spreading rumors about him, making Deidara view him as his hero and agree to date him. Then he can finally get between Deidara's sexy legs and make him scream.

Perfect plan.

The quarterback, Hidan, stood up as Deidara got closer. Sasori sat at the edge of his seat, prepared to intervene. Though what happened next was unexpected...

Hidan wrapped his arms tightly around Deidara's waist, pulling him close and snogging him infront of everybody. Deidara kissed back just as passionately, one hand on the quarterback's bicep and the other buried in his hair.

'He wasn't lying. He does have a boyfriend. He's dating Hidan!'

XxxxXxxxXxxxX  
Arg! Finally Done!

Also, I've come to a resolution that I'm not gonna update this story 'til I get 15+ kudos. So you better start leaving them kudos if you wanna know what happens next. 


	3. Truth

Finally got those kudos :) so here's the next chapter, as promised.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto owns me.

Naruto: Damn straight I do! *smirk*

Warnings: High school yaoi fic, Swearing, and Sex scenes. Don't dig? Don't read!

Pairings:  
OroKabu  
SasoDei [[one-sided]]  
HidaDei  
(More later...)

They pulled away from the kiss and Hidan wrapped his arm around Deidara's waist, walking back over to the FPC table. He pulled a chair open for the blonde. "Thanks, baby," Deidara said, pecking Hidan's cheek before sitting down. "Guys, this is the person I was telling you about: Deidara," the quarterback said, taking a seat at the head of the table.

Deidara had to admit, he felt kind of like a fish out of water(1). Everybody at the table was either wearing the sick(2) black football uniform or the cheerleader's uniform, while he was just wearing normal clothes.

"Oh, so this is Deidara. Hmm... He's cute," one of the cheerleaders said. "Cute? He's fucking hot!" A redhead, clad in the black football uniform, exclaimed, "I'm single, by the way."

"Well, he's not. Step off, Kyuubi," Hidan said possessively.

"Yeah, step off, Kyuu. You should be admiring me. I mean, he's hot, but not as hot as me," a pink haired cheerleader said, putting on some lipgloss. Deidara rolled his eyes at the comment. What was she talking about? There was nothing hot about her huge forehead, fake pink hair, and green contacts. Deidara was about to say something but a deep voice cut him off.

"You're right. He's not as hot as you. He's way hotter than you." Everyone at the table, besides Sakura, burst into laughter. Deidara smiled at the guy and couldn't help but notice he looked a lot like Sasuke, one of Sasori's friends. "We're brothers," he informed, noticing that Deidara was looking back and forth between him and Sasuke, who was sitting at the other popular table.

Deidara blushed when he realized he'd been caught staring. "Sorry," he muttered, looking down. "S'okay," Itachi smiled.

"Tachi~ Stop making my blonde blush," Hidan pouted. "Jealous?" Dei giggled, poking at Hidan's puffed cheeks.

"Shuddup."(3)

Deidara smiled and pecked Hidan on the lips before starting to eat his lunch.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Sasori glared at Sasuke, who was plain out staring at Deidara. "Dude, get your jaw off the floor," the redhead spoke up. Sasuke snapped out of his daze, wiping away a line of drool. "Sorry. He's just so... Damn," he said, going back to staring with lustful eyes. Sakura, who was sitting next to the blonde, thought the Uchiha was looking at her.

She returned the gaze, biting her bottom lip seductively. Sasuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow before rolling his eyes and going back to looking at the blonde, not caring when she glared at Deidara.

"GAARA!!!" the blonde yelled, seeing his new friend enter the cafeteria. Gaara gave a wave before starting to walk away. Deidara rolled his eyes and ran over to the redhead, jumping on his back, said redhead almost falling flat on his face. "I was calling you to come over there, idiot." Gaara glared the blonde but Deidara just kept playing with his hair and smelling it, not affected by the death glare at all.

"Wow, your hair's soo soft. It smells good too!"

"...Thanks."

"Ya welcome. Now, walk, un!" Deidara said, pointing to the FPC table where everybody was awaiting his to return.

"DeiDei, you shouldn't be getting piggy-back rides from other guys. Especially when your man's in the same room," Hinata chided playfully when they reached the table. "Oh shut up, Hina. Gaara's my friend," Deidara laughed.

"You can have my seat," the blonde said, getting off the redhead's back. "And where you gonna sit, babe?" Hidan asked.

"Here," Dei said, sitting on Hidan's lap. "Mmm... I like this," Hidan said. "Yeah?" Dei asked, grinding on his boyfriend.

"Guys, come on, we don't wanna see that!" Gaara exclaimed.

"Speak for yourself!" All the female cheerleaders said in unison, already getting nosebleeds.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

The rest of the day passed quickly and soon, Deidara found himself waiting for Hidan to exit the school. "Oh god. Sasori," he muttered when he saw the redhead coming his way.

"So... You and Hidan, huh?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah," he said, starting to walk away.

Sasori grabbed his wrist, effectively stopping his movements. "Hey, we're still talking."

"Really? I thought we had, and I quote, "nothing to talk about", un."

Sasori sighed, still not letting go of the blonde's wrist. "Look, I know I was a jerk back then, but I like you and—"

"I have to go," Dei said, Sasori's words not affecting him at all. The redhead stared with wide eyes and a gaping mouth as the blonde walked away from him. What the fuck? Nobody's ever done that to him! Who does Deidara think he is?

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan and Deidara walked into their shared home. Well, it was actually Hidan's home, but Deidara had been living there for a year so it felt like his home too. "Did you see his face!?" Deidara said between loud laughs. "Told you it was good idea to kiss you in the middle of the cafeteria," Hidan laughed.

"Indeed, you did."

Hidan and Deidara weren't really a couple. They were just best friends that lived together.

And Hidan played a major role in Deidara's revenge.

XxxxXxxxXxxxX  
End of ch 2! How was it?

(1) Meaning he felt out of place.

(2) Crazy cool; Awesome.

(3) Lazy slur on "shut up"

Next time I update will be when I get 25+ kudos :)

In the next chapter, things get a bit...steamy. If you want it to come earlier, leave them kudos! ;p


	4. Suspicion

Soooo sorry 'bout the late update!!! School's a bitch. Anyway, this chapter contains blue balls, masturbation and a (sexual) fantasy. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm not that rich.

Warnings: High school yaoi fic, swearing, and sex scenes. Don't dig? Don't read!

Pairings:  
OroKabu  
SasoDei [[one-sided]]  
HidaDei  
(More later...)

Deidara walked down the hall with Kabuto and Orochimaru. He had met up with the couple at the school gates in the morning and, after introducing Hidan to them as his boyfriend, Hidan had run off to meet with his friends. He checked his schedule. He had Art now. He loves Art! But he's never been to the Art class yet. "Whatchu have now?" Kabuto asked, peeking over his shoulder. "Art." Kabuto gasped dramatically. "Me too! Finally, I have a class with you!" The silverette squeal, hugging the blonde tightly.

They pulled away and Deidara just stared at Kabuto with a small smile. He hadn't changed much; he was just a bit taller and still wore glasses. But he didn't have the pimples anymore and his lips were a bit bruised, Deidara already knowing how they got that way. He looked over at Orochimaru, seeing his lips bruised as well. Yep, they were making out.

"What?" Kabuto asked when he noticed Deidara staring at him. "What what?" Deidara asked. "You're just staring at me and smiling. *gasp* oh my god! You like me!" the silverette said dramatically, placing both hands on his cheeks and looking at Dei with a fake surprised face. Orochimaru was the first to start laughing, followed by Deidara and Kabuto. "You wish, Kabu. I already have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, what's up with that? I thought you were into Sasori?" Orochimaru asked curiously. "That's in the past," he lied, "I have Hidan now. Besides... Sasori's a dick." The bell rang and they started making their way to art class. "You have good taste, Dei. Hidan's a hottie!" Kabuto exclaimed. "Babe~ you're making me jealous," Orochimaru pouted. "Aww.. I'm sorry," Kabuto cooed, pinching his boyfriend's cheeks.

They walked into the Art class, and Deidara stopped for a minute to look around. There were 2 pillars on each side of the door designed to look like pencils, and many beautiful drawings, paintings, sculptures and origami works on the walls. The classroom was fairly big, and had rectangular tables with 2 high stools behind them. "Come on, let's sit together!" Kabuto said, pulling Deidara by the hand to a table close to the back, Orochimaru sitting behind them.

The blonde turned to the wall beside him, seeing the beautiful origami work there. Lots of origami fish of different colours hung from the ceiling in an upward direction, but you couldn't see the thread so it looked like they were levitating; as though they were swimming in the sea. "Wow. Who made this?" Dei asked, still staring. "All of us. Kurenai-sensei had us all make our own and hang it up. That one's mine," Kabuto said, excitedly pointing at a dark blue fish.

"I see. That's why it's soo ugly," Dei teased. The silverette gasped dramatically. "Dei!" he half-yelled, hitting his best friend on the arm. "Ow! I was kidding. It's pretty, Kabuto," he laughed. "Where's yours?" Deidara asked Orochimaru. "The light blue one next to Kabuto's," he answered, pointing at the fish face-to-face with Kabuto's. It kinda looked like they were kissing. "Aww, how sweet."

People started pouring into the classroom, slowly filling the seats. When Deidara was in the middle of an interesting conversation with Kabuto and Orochimaru when he felt a pair of warm hands cover his eyes. "Guess who?" a husky voice said. Deidara hummed in thought even though he knew exactly who it was. "Hmm... Lemme think... Zac Efron?"

"You wish," the person chuckled, spinning him around and kissing him. "Hey, babe," Hidan said between kisses. "Hey." They pulled away from the kiss but Hidan still had his arms wrapped tightly around the blonde. "Didcha miss me?" Hidan asked, pecking Dei's lips. "Hmm... Nope. On the contrary, I was glad you weren't around," the blonde said jokingly.

"Aww, why you so mean to me, babe?" Hidan said, sticking his bottom lip out cutely. "I was joking, Hida-kun. I missed you soo much, baby," Deidara whispered, capturing his 'boyfriend's lips in a heated kiss. Kabuto and Orochimaru cheered loudly and clapped when Hidan's hands travelled lower, grabbing Deidara's ass.

"Shut up," Deidara laughed when they pulled away. He couldn't help but notice that Shikamaru was staring at them. Just staring. 'Oh my god! Maybe he suspects that our relationship is faker than Nicki Minaj's ass!'

Before more words could be exchanged, the door flew open, learners slowly making their way to their seats. Hidan took the seat next to the window, directly in front of Deidara and next to Gaara. Kakashi-sensei, the English teacher, walked in. "Kurenai's not here; I'm filling in for her. So, just...do something," he said lazily, sitting down at the teacher's desk and pulling out an orange book.

As soon as those words left his mouth, people started getting up and sitting in groups, discussing loudly, texting, and just doing whatever they want. "Gaara, you idiot! I haven't seen you in soo long!" Dei yelled, hugging the redhead tightly. "...You saw me yesterday," Gaara deadpanned. "Exactly! Too long! Don't you text or something?" "No."

"Well you will now. Here's my number. If you don't text me, I'll murder you," Deidara said, writing his digits on a piece of paper and handing it to Gaara. "Fine," the redhead said, pocketing the paper. "Yay!" Dei exclaimed, kissing Gaara's cheek before going back to his seat.

"So, tell me more 'bout you and Sasori," Kabuto said, moving his stool closer to the blonde. "There's nothing to tell. He's just getting really annoying now," Deidara replied. "What did he do?"

"Keeps posting stuff 'bout me on Facebook."

"Stuff like...?" Kabuto pressed.

"How he's in love with me, and that I'm the most beautiful person in the whole world. Stuff like that. He even posts pictures of me! Like, what is he? Some kinda stalker?" Dei said, trying to ignore the stare Sasori was giving him from across the room. Deidara had to admit, he liked the attention. And he still liked Sasori. But he wasn't gonna give in that easily. He was gonna make Sasori work for it.

"...You lie," Kabuto gasped. He was doing that a lot lately. "I can show you," Dei replied, pulling out his phone, only to see that it turned off. "Fuck. Low battery. Baby!"

"Yeah?" Hidan asked, turning away from his conversation with Gaara. 'Wonder what they were talking about,' Deidara thought.

"Borrow me your phone, please?" Dei asked, making a cute puppy dog face at Hidan. The silverette took his phone out of his pocket, handing it to Deidara without asking any questions. He really knew how to act like a good boyfriend. Hidan went back talking to Gaara, not hovering over Deidara and seeing what he's doing with his phone. "Wow," Kabuto whispered. "Wow what?"

"He just gave it to you? Just like that? No questions asked? He doesn't even check what you're doing?"

"Uh... Yeah. Isn't Orochimaru like that with you?"

"I wouldn't know," Kabuto shrugged.

"Try," Deidara stated simply.

"Uhm... Okay," the silverette said, turning in his stool, "Babe?"

"..." Orochimaru didn't say anything, just kept texting and smiling at his phone. "...Orochimaru?"

"..." Naruto, who was sitting next to the raven, nudged him. "Dude, Kabuto's calling you," he informed. Orochimaru finally lifted his gaze, only to say "yes?" and drop it back down to his phone. "Can you borrow me your phone for a minute, please?" Kabuto asked sweetly. "What for?"

The silverette gave Deidara a quick glance before answering. "I just wanna do something real quick."

"Hold on," Orochimaru said, smiling at another text. Kabuto turned back to the front. "Yeah, well, I guess our boyfriends aren't the same."

"C'mon, Kabuto, I'm sure he's just busy," Deidara comforted.

"I was just gonna have the thing for 2 minutes and give it back. I wish I had Hidan," Kabuto said with a pout. "Aww, keep wishing, honey," Dei giggled, "Ask again now." Kabuto sighed and turned back around, seeing his boyfriend still typing and smiling like an idiot. "Oroch—"

"Can you just wait, okay!? It's MY phone, I'LL decide when I wanna give it to you. Jeez, Kabuto, stop bitching!" Orochimaru interrupted, his brows furrowed in irritation. "Y'know what, keep it. I don't want it anymore!" Kabuto retorted, rolling his eyes. The raven-haired male sighed, his expression softening. "C'mon, baby, don't be like that—"

"No, just shut up."

"You can borrow mine?" Naruto suggested, holding up his cellphone. "Thank you," Kabuto said, smiling sweetly at the blonde and taking the device from him, not caring that Orochimaru was glaring at Naruto. "Though I wouldn't go through my videos if I were you," Naruto warned with a smile. Kabuto burst into laughter, his hand coming up to cover his mouth slightly.

"Don't worry, I won't," he said between giggles. He could practically hear Orochimaru's teeth grinding against each other. He was always a very jealous person. Kabuto just turned around, tapping at Naruto's phone while he talked to Deidara, who was doing something on Hidan's phone too. The silverette went through Naruto's pictures, giving an occasional "aww" when he saw an incredibly cute selfie of the blonde.

After a few minutes, he gave the phone back with a slightly flirtatious smile just to anger his boyfriend more (which worked btw).

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Deidara sat down beside Hidan on the couch with a thoughtful expression. "What you thinking 'bout, babe?" It wasn't the first time Hidan had accidentally called Deidara "babe" outside of school, so he didn't really need to apologize. "Nothing, it's just... I saw Shikamaru looking at me. Like, just staring and— *gasp* what if he knows we're not a real couple, and tells everybody!?" By the end of it, Deidara was almost yelling.

"Relax. He probably just has a crush on you—"

"Maybe he saw right through our act! Damn that smart lazy-ass," the blonde said frantically, "Maybe we don't look like a real couple. We needa be more convincing, and more comfortable around each other!" Dei said, wrapping his arms tightly around Hidan's strong torso and putting his leg between Hidan's, resting his head on the silverette's chest. "Are you comfortable?" Dei asked, kind of creepily.

"Uh... Yeah. I guess."

"Good. Now kiss me," the blonde said, looking up into amethyst eyes.

"Okay," Hidan agreed, crashing his lips into the blonde's. After a few seconds, Deidara pulled back. "Come on, you're not kissing your grandmother! Touch me more!" Deidara commanded, putting the silverette's hands on his hips. "Alright." Hidan connected their lips once more. His hands travelling up the blonde's shirt and rubbing his warm skin.

Deidara gave small moans as Hidan rubbed his back and sides, making goosebumps form on his skin. The sliverette's hands moved across the blonde's lower back, scratching lightly once in a while. Deidara's body moved of its own accord, straddling Hidan and burying his hands in his silver hair. The blonde groaned when Hidan's tongue swiped across his lips slowly, asking for entrance.

Deidara eagerly spread his lips, letting the silverette's tongue in. Their tongues battled for dominance, Deidara moaning sexily in Hidan's mouth. He felt Hidan's erection poking his inner thigh and reached down, grabbing his dick and palming him through his sweatpants. Hidan pulled away from the kiss, letting out a series of sexy groans that made Deidara harder.

The silverette's hands travelled higher up the blonde's body, pulling his top off. He bit down on his neck, sucking until a purple bruise formed, making Deidara's hand come up to fist his hair. He trailed his kisses lower, latching his mouth onto a pink bud. Deidara moaned as Hidan sucked his left nipple while tweaking the right one. Deidara gave a loud moan when Hidan bit down on his nipple. He threw his head back, thrusting his hips forward to Hidan's and drawing a moan out of both of them.

Wanting to feel more of the delicious friction, Hidan thrust his hips forward again, groaning when their clothed crotches rubbed together. Soon they fell into a steady rhythm, grinding and groaning. Deidara yanked Hidan's head back, the siverette enjoying the rough action. The blonde leaned down, giving Hidan a wet kiss. He pulled back, tilting the silverette's head and making hickeys on his pale neck while grinding harder against him.

"Nngh..." Hidan reached down, grabbing Deidara's ass, pressing the blonde down harder against him, enjoying the incredibly sexy moans the blonde let out in his ear. "Mmm... Fuck, you're so sexy," Hidan whispered huskily. Deidara moaned back. Their lips connected in another wet kiss. Just when Hidan was about to cum, Deidara stopped his ministrations, breaking the kiss and getting off Hidan's lap.

"Yeah. T-That was convincing enough," Deidara panted.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... Convincing." He had totally forgotten the purpose of the make-out session. "Fuck, Dei, don't ever kiss me like that again," Hidan said, wiping around his mouth where some saliva had landed during their wet kisses. "Why not?" the blonde chuckled.

"I felt like fucking you," the silverette admitted, making Deidara blush.

Hidan glared down at his erection. "I'm gonna take a cold shower," he said, getting up and walking to their shared room. "Me too," Deidara said, going in another direction to the other bathroom. Hidan stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He took his top off and pull down his pants, moaning when the fabric brushed against his hardness.

Hidan contemplated just jerking off but then it crossed his mind that Dei will get suspicious if he doesn't hear the shower. He turned on the shower, but didn't set it on cold. He stepped into the warm, almost hot, water, his hand immediately grasping his cock and pumping. A few minutes into it, Hidan was groaning loudly, head thrown back in pleasure as he thought about blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Mmm... Deidara~"

As soon as the word left his mouth, he froze. "Whoa... Why'd I moan Dei's name?" Hidan asked himself softly. But he was too horny to think about it for long. "Fuck it. If thinking of Dei gets me off, then so be it," he concluded, continuing to jack off under the warm water. He imagined Deidara on his knees, hungrily sucking on his dick before standing and getting against the wall with his back to Hidan.

Deidara bent over and spread his legs, his hole quivering in anticipation as he begged Hidan to take him. The silverette thrust into him, grabbing his hips. He moved slowly at first, building up speed with each thrust. "Ah! Hidan! Nnnn... Faster!" the blonde whined, pink lips spread in pleasure. Hidan complied, slamming into Dei at a rapid pace. "Nngh... Like this, baby?" Hidan asked gruffly, water falling down his toned back.

"Oh! Yeah! Yes, Hidan, yes! Fuck, you feel so good, baby. Mm, you like that ass?" Deidara asked, moaning wantonly.

"Ah! Yeah, baby. You're so tight. Gonna make me cum," Hidan groaned.

"Mmmnn cum inside me. Jizz in my hole, Hidan," the blonde encouraged. The way he said the silverette's name sending shivers down his spine. "Ah! Dei! Fuck, I'm cumming!" Hidan moaned, moving faster as he felt a tingling sensation go through his body, his groin area tightening. "Deidara!" he cried out, reaching his climax.

Hidan rode out his orgasm, giving a few groans as he spurted. After coming off his high, Hidan opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them. He glanced down, seeing his hand covered in his sperm. "Wow," he whispered. He knew that he loved the blonde (as a friend) but this... This was different. Best friends did NOT masturbate to the thought of each other.

But he had to admit, that was one of his best orgasms. If just THINKING of fucking the blonde made him cum so hard, he wondered what it would feel like to actually fuck him. "It'd be fucking amazing," Hidan said to himself, voice still thick. He washed himself off, shampooing his hair and just stayed under the water for a while, thinking about what he'd just done.

But what Hidan didn't know was that Deidara had done the same thing... Only, Deidara had two fingers in his ass as well.

XxxxXxxxXxxxX  
And...? Was it worth the wait? :D

If you wanna know what the origami fish work looked like, here's the link (without spaces):

h t t p://api .ning .com/files/kV4MbYiv7oQjGTHT9yIq-xgMBOmrY2zNrbYc5CzlnkypU*KvIWbN8hCWvC3WdonK9UhOx79xVLovmyONpg6sFVt1y8Oh18ml/1082066692 .jpeg

You know the drill... 35+ kudos, babes! :p


	5. Yes

Disclaimer: ...Do I look like Masashi Kishimoto to you?

Warnings: High school yaoi fic, swearing, and sex scenes. Don't dig? Don't read!

Pairings:  
OroKabu  
SasoDei [[one-sided]]  
HidaDei  
(More later...)

Hidan woke up in the morning, long blonde locks covering his face. He raised his hand, moving Deidara's hair out of his face. Deidara's head rested on his bare chest, arms wrapped around his waist. They slept together since the blonde was scared shitless to sleep alone. He actually cried the day Hidan locked himself in the master bedroom, telling Deidara to sleep in the bedroom next door.

The sad, vulnerable look in his glassy eyes pulled all of Hidan's heartstrings and he ended up letting the blonde sleep with, and cuddle, him every night. He barely got any sleep that night, apologising over a million times and cradling the blonde for the majority of the night. After promising to never do that again, Deidara forgave him.

He gently shook the blonde. "Dei," he whispered, still shaking him. The blonde moaned in reply, burying his face in the crook of Hidan's neck. "Deidara."

"Mmm?"

"Get up. It's time for school," the silverette said sleepily. "Five more minutes," Dei replied groggily. "Come on, we both know that 'five minutes' will turn into 'five hours'. Now, Dei," Hidan said sternly. "Fine." The blonde got up, rubbing his eyes as he dragged himself to the open white door on the other side of the room, throwing Hidan a tired glare. "I hate you."

"Mmm, that's not true. If you did, you wouldn't be dating me, baby," Hidan teased, rolling over to lie on his stomach and make a kissy face at Deidara. The blonde rolled his eyes with a small smile, stepping into the master bathroom and closing the door behind him. 30 minutes later, Deidara was still in the shower. Hidan got up, knocking on the door. "Dei, get out. We're gonna be late."

"I'm not clean yet!" Deidara yelled back. 

"Doesn't matter. I wanna take a shower too," Hidan replied.

"Then wait, Hidan."

"You know I'll come in," Hidan said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't," Deidara dared. Hidan's smirk widened as he opened the door, stepping in. Deidara's back was to the door, his perfect ass in view.

Hidan took off his pyjama pants and slid back the glass door of the huge shower smoothly, getting in behind Deidara. "Oh, I would," he whispered. Deidara gave a surprised gasp.

"HIDAN, YOU BIG PERVERT!" he yelled, trying cover up his body with his hands. The silverette burst into laughter. "You act like I've never seen you naked before," he said, cleary amused. "That was ONE time!" Deidara protested. "Still counts. Unless you grew new body parts," Hidan purred, his eyes shamelessly racking over Deidara's exposed body.

The blonde's hands moved frantically, covering his chest, then his nipples, then his thighs, then his crotch before he gave up, just turning away from a laughing Hidan with a heavy blush.

"Hidaaaannnn~" he whined. "Yes, babe?" Hidan asked, wrapping his arms around Deidara from behind. "Get out!" Dei said, embarrassed. "I don't see why you're embarrassed. Your body's soo sexy," Hidan whispered, placing wet kisses on Deidara's neck, right on the hickeys he gave the blonde yesterday. The blonde let out a sigh, his eyes falling closed. "I-It is?" Dei asked. "Mmm yeah. Making me so horny," Hidan said before he could stop himself.

The silverette couldn't help but notice that his fantasy took place in this same shower. He vaguely wondered if this would end that way. Hidan spun the blonde around kissing him passionately. His hands moved lower, groping the blonde's ass. It was so soft and plump, and fit perfectly in Hidan's hands. The blonde pulled back. "Why do you like grabbing my ass?" he asked curiously, out of breath.

"'Cause it feels good," Hidan chuckled.

"And I'm sure you love it when I do that," he finished, looking into blue eyes. Deidara blushed, looking away for a while. "Okay then," he said, his hands moving down and grabbing Hidan's ass too. Hidan gave a small laugh, connecting their lips once more. He sucked on Deidara's tongue, giving small groans as the blonde kneaded his butt.

"Does it feel good?" Dei asked innocently. "Yeah, baby," Hidan groaned, pushing Deidara up against the black-tiled wall. "Cold!" the blonde shrieked, making Hidan chuckle. "M'sorry," he apologized, placing multiple chaste kisses on Dei's lips. Deidara spun them around, putting his hands on Hidan's hard chest and pushing him against the wall instead, giving a cute angry pout when Hidan didn't shriek and move away.

"Jerk."

"I'm a jerk because I didn't scream?" Hidan laughed. "Yes," Deidara giggled, getting on his tippy-toes and kissing Hidan. Though this kiss was different. It wasn't needy and lustful. It was slow and... loving?

Deidara's fingers were buried in Hidan's hair, massaging his scalp lazily while Hidan's arms were loosely wrapped around Deidara's waist, holding him close. Their tongues moved together, wrapping around each other as they swapped spit. Deidara opened his eyes a little, seeing Hidan's eyes closed with a peaceful expression on his face as he let out small groans.

The blonde's eyes soon fell closed, moaning into the kiss as Hidan's skilled tongue moved around inside his mouth, coaxing these sinful sounds out of Deidara. The blonde pulled back, nibbling Hidan's bottom lip, knowing full well how horny that made the silverette. After making out for a bit more, they broke the kiss with an audible smack of their lips.

They stared into each other's eyes before Dei spoke up. "We're gonna be late for school." Hidan nodded slowly, glancing down and confirming that he had a throbbing erection. His eyebrows lifted when he saw Deidara was also hard. The blonde blushed and quickly covered himself up. Hidan gave him a charming smile before reaching over and making the water cold.

At first, the blonde couldn't stay under the water for more than a second, then he got used to it. A few minutes later, they stepped out, wrapping themselves in their white towels. They got dressed for school and exited the big house, getting in Hidan's black and white Audi R8 Spyder and driving to school.

The whole time, starting from when they got out of the shower, Deidara couldn't even look at him. Whenever Hidan made eye contact with him, he'd blush heavily and look away. Whenever Hidan would touch him, his face would turn as red as tomato. Heck, he left the room red-faced when Hidan was getting dressed!

And Hidan loved it!

He loved how shy he could make the blonde.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

They arrived at Akatsuki High and Hidan parked in his usual spot. "Okay, get your shit together, Dei," Deidara scolded himself, "You're blushing more than Hinata!" Hidan turned in his seat, watching the blonde in amusement.

"You can't keep blushing everytime your boyfriend looks at you. Now, breathe," Deidara whispered, taking a few deep breaths. He suddenly stopped, giving Hidan a playful glare. "Stop looking at me~" he whined.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Hidan laughed, holding up his hands in defence, "Forgive me for thinking that you're extremely beautiful and wanting to stare at you all day."

"Now you're doing it on purpose," Deidara said, glaring at Hidan with a small blush.

"M'sorry," Hidan chuckled. He got out of the car, jogging around it and opening the door for Deidara. The blonde stepped out, his "boyfriend" closing the door and locking the car before coming up to him and walking into the school holding his hand. They were immediately greeted by Kabuto, who gave them both a hug.

Deidara's phone buzzed with a text and he pulled it out, reading the text:

"Not trying 2 get myself killed, so, Hi :)  
-Gaara"

Deidara smiled as he typed a reply:

"Good! U made the right choice XD Where   
r u?"

The blonde looked up to see Hidan pouting.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You're cheating on me," Hidan said, letting go of his hand and folding his arms. "Aww, baby, no. It's Gaara."

"Sure it is," Hidan replied stubbornly, turning away from the blonde. "It is," Dei giggled, placing a kiss Hidan's cheek, which the silverette wiped off childishly, making him laugh. He kissed Hidan on the cheek again, Hidan wiping it off again. Deidara laughed once more, cupping Hidan's face and making him look at him.

"Okay, listen. I promise I'll never smile at anyone's texts but yours. M'kay?" he smiled, pecking the silverette's lips. Hidan didn't answer. "Okay?" Dei asked again, placing kisses all over his 'boyfriend's face. "Okay, Okay," Hidan laughed, ignoring the "aww"s coming from a group of girls standing next to them and watching the scene. "Forgive me?" Deidara asked, kissing Hidan on the lips. "...yes."

Deidara's phone buzzed again and he opened the text:

"Visiting my grandmother. She says she  
broke her leg. Don't believe her, but  
I'm kinda forced 2 go. She's sooooo  
desperate 4 company! -_-"

The blonde inevitably found himself smiling. Hidan gave a gasp and pointed at the blonde accusingly. "You broke your promise! I'm not sure I can be in this relationship if I can't trust you," Hidan said with a fake betrayed face. "Are you breaking up with me?" Dei asked with a fake sad face. "I think I am," Hidan answered. "Okay~" Dei said, pretending to cry.

"Baby, I'm sorry! Take me back!" Hidan cried out in feigned desperation. "Okay!" Dei half-yelled, hugging Hidan tightly. They burst into laughter, the group of girls laughing too even though they were not included in the conversation. After their laughter died down, they looked over at Kabuto, who was still laughing softly.

"What are you laughing for? That was an emotional moment," Hidan said with a smile.

"You guys are so adorable," Kabuto giggled.

"Thank yoooou~" Dei smiled, cuddling Hidan.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

They entered the Art class, Hidan walking in the middle with his arms around both Deidara and Kabuto's shoulders. Deidara and Kabuto sat where they were sitting yesterday, but since Gaara wasn't there to entertain Hidan, he took his stool and sat between Dei and Kabu. Once again, Kakashi walked in in place of Kurenai. The lazy silverette sat down at the desk and pulled out his Icha-Icha Paradise book, telling the class to "just do something".

"So what's with the turtle-neck, Dei? It's so hot today," Kabuto said.

The blonde blushed slightly. "Umm... I'm... being Tom Cruise for the day...?" Deidara said in a slightly higher pitch. He was always a terrible liar. "Oh yeah?" Kabuto asked, not convinced at all. "Yeah." Before Hidan could comprehend what was happening, Kabuto leaped over him, pulling the fabric off Deidara's neck and revealing the hickeys Hidan had given him on the couch yesterday. 

"Aha!" Kabuto half-yelled, "Care to explain, Dei?" He smirked teasingly.

"I fell," Dei said with a blush. "You fell. Okay," Kabuto nodded, sounding totally unconvinced.

"How 'bout you, Hidan? What's this?" the silverette asked, pulling back Hidan's black scarf to reveal the multiple lovebites that stood out against his pale skin.

"Hickeys," Hidan said simply, making Deidara blush heavier, but the blonde quickly willed it down, returning to his normal tan colour.

"From?"

"Dei, of course."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"How?"

"We were having sex," Hidan lied smoothly.

"*gasp* Where?"

"On the couch."

"*gasp* What position?" Kabuto whispered, genuinely interested.

"You ask a lot of questions," Hidan said with a small laugh.

"I like to know things," Kabuto giggled.

"And YOU," he said, rudely pointing at his best friend's face, "I thought you were innocent! So, tell me, how was it? Is the quarterback huge? Did he feel good inside you? Did you scream?! AH! HIDAN!"

"Kabuto! Lower your voice! But, to answer your questions... Fantastic! Oh god, yes! Mhm, Soo good! Yeah, I did. Like, how could I not, it was amazing!"

Hidan leaned back, allowing the two ukes to talk about his dick right over him while he watched in amusement.

"—Omigawd! You gotta borrow me Hidan! Just for one night! Please?" Kabuto half-yelled, grabbing the silverette's leg.

"Na-ah! Mine! Get your own," Deidara joked back, wrapping his arms around Hidan's torso while sticking his tongue out at his best friend. Kabuto grabbed his scissors, opening and closing it with a loud snap infront of the blonde's tongue, Deidara quickly putting it back in his mouth before gasping.

"Babe, punch him!" he ordered Hidan, pointing at Kabuto. His pretend-boyfriend gave a shrug before cracking his knuckles and raising his fist. "I was joking, you idiot," Dei laughed, slapping Hidan's hard bicep lightly. "Mmm, I know, baby."

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

They talked and joked around for a while before Hidan left to go to the bathroom. As soon as the silverette left the room, after snatching Kakashi's hall pass, Sasori came up to Deidara. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sasori asked. "Yeah, sure." The redhead sighed before speaking.

"Look, I like you. Go on a date with me," Sasori asked, but it sounded more like a demand. Kabuto was about to tell the redhead off when Deidara stopped him, giving him a mischievous look. "I'll say 'yes'... But you have to do something first," Deidara said with a smirk. "Anything," Sasori smiled.

"Alright. I want you to run 3 laps around the school singing Katy Perry's 'Peacock' as loud as you can... In your underwear." The whole class starting making an "ooo" sound. Sasori gave a small laugh before nodding slowly. "Okay," he agreed, stripping down to his boxers. He was about to leave the classroom when Deidara stopped him.

"Oh, honey, not YOUR underwear. This one," he said, handing Sasori a thong, head band, and fake fairy wings; all pink in colour. The redhead's eyes widened, his jaw dropping. After a while, he took the items; putting on the shiny head band first, then the wings. He was about to take his boxers off and put the thong on when he realized everybody was waiting to see his junk.

He walked to the front of the class, getting behind Kakashi and pulling his boxers down. Kakashi, who was in a whole new world reading his Icha-Icha, didn't even notice the redhead using him for cover. Sasori stepped out from behind the silverette, clad in the pink outfit. The guys were giving him wolf whistles while the girls were cheering and waving money.

"Mmm, I'd tap that," Kisame said, hitting his exposed ass.

"Piss off, asshole," Sasori growled.

"Well, start running," Deidara smiled. Sasori sighed before jogging out of the class.

A few minutes later, everybody in the class heard loud singing: "I WANNA SEE YOUR PEACOCK-COCK-COCK. YOUR PEACOCK-COCK. YOUR PEACOCK-COCK-COCK. YOUR PEACOCK. I WANNA SEE YOUR PEACOCK-COCK-COCK. YOUR PEACOCK-COCK. YOUR PEACOCK-COCK-COCK. YOUR PEACOCK!" Deidara burst into laughter, clutching his sides as tears poured out of his eyes.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

"ARE YOU BRAVE ENOUGH TO LET ME SEE YOUR PEACOCK? DON'T BE A CHICKEN, BOY, STOP ACTING LIKE A BIATCH. DON'T BE A SHY KINDA GUY, I BET IT'S BEAUTIFUL. COME ON, BABY, LET ME SEE."

Sasori was almost done, and Deidara was still trying to stop his laughter. But it's not like he was the only one; everybody in class was still laughing at Sasori's expense. Even his best friend, Kisame, was in tears and laughing hard.

"(I WANNA SEE YOUR) PEACOCK-COCK-COCK. YOUR PEACOCK-COCK. (I WANNA SEE YOUR) PEACOCK-COCK-COCK. YOUR PEACOCK. (I WANNA SEE YOUR) PEACOCK-COCK-COCK. YOUR PEACOCK. (I WANNA SEE YOUR) Come on, baby, let me see... What you hiding underneath," he finished.

A few minutes later, Sasori entered the classroom again, sweaty and breathless. "He walked over to the Deidara, looking up at the blonde expectantly. "Mmm... You did do it, so... Yes," Deidara said with a smile. Sasori grinned wider than a five year old kid in a candy store. "Great! I'll pick you up at eight?"

Deidara made a cute confused face. "I never said I'd go on a date with you," the blonde said. Sasori's smile immediately fell. "You said that if I ran around the school singing 'Peacock' and dressed in this... THING that you'd say yes!" Sasori half-yelled, outraged.

"Yes. I said that I would say the word 'yes', not that I'd agree to go out with you," Deidara clarified sweetly.

Sasori just stood there with his jaw on the floor 'til the bell rang a few seconds later. "Dude, come on, let's go," Kisame chuckled, patting him on the back. He gathered his stuff, packing up and checking to make sure the classroom was empty before he started to change, not caring that Kisame saw him naked.

He dropped the pink outfit to the floor, exiting the classroom.

Not even 2 minutes later, Sakura walked into the classroom, picking the outfit off the floor and stuffing it into her backpack, for 3 reasons:

1\. It was pink.  
2\. Sasori had worn it.  
3\. It was pink!

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Deidara walked into his and Hidan's home with Kabuto at his side. He hadn't seen the quarterback since he left art class to go to the bathroom, so he got a ride from Kabuto. Once they reached the place, Kabuto was amazed by the size and wanted to go in. "Hidan?" Dei called out. "..."

"Babe?"

"..."

The blonde walked through the house, Kabuto following behind like a lost puppy and looking at everything, amazed like it was his first time to see the inside of a house. They reached the bedroom and Deidara pushed the door open, seeing the silverette fast asleep in the large bed. The blanket covering his waist and below, leaving his bare chest and abs exposed. Deidara straddled the silverette, bouncing up and down.

"Hidan~!"

"Mmm, Dei... Don't do that unless we're fucking," Hidan said sleepily. Deidara just laughed and kept doing it, Kabuto blushing lightly. Hidan started moaning, grabbing Dei's hips and thrusting upwards. He rolled them over, getting between Deidara's legs and dry humping him while kissing his neck. "Is this what you wanted?" Hidan asked huskily.

"Hidan, behave yourself. Kabuto's here," Deidara giggled. The silverette got off him, pulling tugging the covers higher to ensure that his crotch was covered. "You just brought him here? What if I was naked?" Hidan asked. "You idiot, you ARE naked," Deidara giggled, tugging the covers. "Hey!" Hidan protested, quickly covering his manhood with a pillow.

Deidara gasped at the action. "Hidan! I sleep on that!"

"Oh yeah?" the silverette smirked, rubbing the pillow up and down his crotch. He laughed when he saw Deidara glaring at him. "Come on, it's just my dick," Hidan chuckled. He grabbed his boxers off the floor, Kabuto turning around while he put them on. "So, like, where were you? We haven't seen you since Art class," Kabuto asked sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah, where were you?" Dei chimed in.

"Coach called me to help him out with some things," Hidan answered, leaning back with his back against the headboard of the large bed. "C'mon, Hidan, we're dating. You can tell me if you were taking a massive shit," the blonde laughed, throwing his legs over Hidan's thighs. The silverette immediately started rubbing the blonde's calves, sending small shivers through Dei's body.

I wasn't," Hidan laughed, "Coach called me to help him out with some stuff. When we were done, he saw how debilitated—"

"Debilitated?" Kabuto interjected.

"Yeah. It's a word. You know what's a word, right?" Hidan teased.

"But it's not a word you'd be smart enough to use," Kabuto teased back, making the other silverette chuckle. "Alright, fine. He saw how TIRED I was and told me to go home."

"And you didn't come back for me, dummy," Deidara said, hitting his pretend-boyfriend on the arm lightly. "M'sorry, baby. I was gonna pick you up after I took a nap."

"And look where that went," Dei said sarcastically, getting under the covers next to Hidan. "I missed you," the blonde whispered, squeezing the quarterback tightly. "I missed you too, babe," Hidan whispered back, kissing Dei's forehead.

"And now, Kabuto's feeling left out so I'm gonna cuddle him too," Hidan said, pulling the giggling silverette closer, and holding them both. Kabuto got under the blanket as well, cuddling up to the couple. They spent the rest of the day snuggling up (because of the cold weather) and watching movies while eating tons junk food and just having fun.

XxxxXxxxXxxxX  
Done! Sorry for the late update! Don't kill me, please! *hides*

I'm waaaaaaaaaay too sleepy to type right now =_=

G'night!

-я


	6. Whipped Quarterbacks, and The First Kiss

More of Gaara's POV. Miss my panda <3 think he needs more action! So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto.

Warnings: High school yaoi fic, swearing and sex scenes. Don't dig? Don't read! You've been warned.

Pairings:  
OroKabu  
SasoDei [[one-sided]]  
HidaDei  
ItaGaa  
(More later...)

Hidan lay in bed, cuddling Deidara. Kabuto had left a few minutes ago because it was getting past his curfew. Deidara snuggled closer, loving the inviting warmth. He was just about to fall asleep when he remembered. "Hey, I didn't know we had sex yesterday on the couch," he said with a smirk. Hidan huffed a laugh. "I'm the quarterback... Of course I get some ass," he said sleepily.

"And if I don't give it to you?" Deidara asked playfully.

"Then I'll suffer, boo."

"It's nice to know the quarterback is totally whipped for me," Deidara giggled.

"Indeed, I am. I'm totally whipped for you, Deidara Iwa," Hidan smiled. Even though Deidara knew that Hidan was just playing, he couldn't help but feel his ego swell at the words. Falling asleep with a silly, proud smile on his face, Deidara strangely dreamed about Nicolas Cage being stuck in a cage. Weird.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Deidara sat on the bleachers with Kabuto and Gaara, just discussing the latest gossip and everything else. But mostly the latest gossip! Gaara seemed to have become more comfortable with them as he was socializing and laughing more around the trio. They'd lied about tumbling down the stairs together and getting injured just to get out of Gai-sensei's P.E class. The weird guy knew they were lying, of course, but he just sighed in defeat and said a half-hearted "Get well soon, youthful ones!".

They sat back, looking at the guys doing laps around the grounds. Rock Lee, of course, was right in front, running like there was no tomorrow. Didn't the dude ever get tired!? Hidan was behind him with his shirt off and tucked a little inside his pants, hanging down the side of his leg as he ran, muscles flexing sexily. Kabuto was letting out these "mm!" sounds and making grabby-hands at Hidan.

Dei gasped, pointing threateningly at his best friend. "Kabuto, I'm gonna hit you."

The silverette burst into laughter. He was just about to defend himself when Gaara spoke up. "You can't blame him. Hidan is HOT!" the redhead stated, fanning himself for emphasis, "Y'know, I think imma go over there."

"Then I'll never talk to you ever again, Gaara!" Deidara said, pouting childishly. "I can live with that," Gaara lied smoothly, smirking as he combed through his hair with his fingers. Dei's jaw dropped dramatically. "Then I'll make Hidan stop talking to you."

"Oh, we won't talk," Gaara smirked, walking in the quarterback's direction with a sway of his hips. "You bitch!" Dei yelled playfully, launching himself at his best friend. The redhead effortlessly dodged the attack, giggling and running away while the blonde chased him. Deidara had no idea what punishment he'd give the redhead when he caught him but he didn't care to think about it. Instead he just kept chasing him around the field, trying to grab him, but the smaller male was always just an inch away.

They stopped in mid-run when they realized Gai-sensei was staring just at them as they sprinted across the grounds with his arms crossed. "Um..." Dei said, still frozen in the same position. "I thought you said y'all were injured? So how did the both of you just do 3 laps around the grounds?" Gai questioned with a raised brow. "That was... Just the adrenaline!" Gaara lied quickly. "Yeah! Adrenaline!" Dei agreed, nodding his head quickly.

"Now that the adrenaline's over... Ow... Ow... Ow... Ow," the blonde said, saying "ow" with each step he took; Gaara mirroring his actions.

"Ow! Baby, carry meeee~" Deidara whined cutely, spreading his arms at the silverette quarterback. Hidan jogged across the field, throwing the blonde over his shoulder with no effort, as if he weighed as much as a feather. Deidara giggled, poking Hidan's butt. "I'm gonna drop you," Hidan warned playfully.

"M'sorry, Hida-kun," Dei giggled.

"Hey! What about me?" Gaara asked, looking at Kabuto.

"Don't look at me; I can't lift you. Besides, I'm injured too," Kabuto said, holding up his hands.

"I got you," a deep voice said. Before Gaara could see who it is, he was lifted off the ground, in the same manner as Deidara, and being carried to the bleachers. The guy set Gaara down on the left of Kabuto, Deidara already occupying the right side. The redhead glanced up, wanting to see his 'saviour'. It was none other than Uchiha Itachi.

Gaara just stared at him, curious as to why the raven would help him. "A 'thank you' would be nice, babe," Itachi said, pecking the corner of Gaara's mouth. The redhead eyes widened, cheeks turning pink. "Woah! I think I'm missing something. You two are are dating!?" Deidara yelled in shock.

"Yes—"

"No!" Gaara cut Itachi off.

"No? If we aren't dating, why are you kissing me?" Itachi asked innocently.

"I'm not kissing y—!"

Before Gaara could finish, Itachi cupped his chin, lifting his head and planting a kiss on his lips. The redhead's eyes widened and he froze. Itachi Uchiha was kissing him! The raven cupped his cheek, nibbling lightly on Gaara's bottom lip. Gaara's eyes fell closed and he started kissing back, placing his hands on Itachi's chest. Itachi put his tongue in Gaara's mouth before removing it again, just testing the waters.

The redhead didn't seem to mind, so he put it back, exploring the warm, wet cavern while Gaara moaned sexily in his mouth. The Uchiha pulled back, smiling down at the dazzled redhead.

Gaara snapped out of his trance, slapping Itachi hard across the face. The raven haired male looked shocked at the action. "You asshole! That was my first kiss!" Gaara half-yelled, mad that he'd lost his lip-virginity to someone he didn't even like! Sure, he had a TINY crush on the Uchiha, but still... He wanted to wait.

Instead of feeling bad, Itachi actually looked... pleased. "Really? I gave you your first kiss?" he asked. Gaara could practically see his pride swelling. The redhead just rolled his eyes. He felt warm hands cup his face, and lips on his own again. Despite the redhead's struggling, Itachi still forced his tongue between Gaara's tightly shut lips. Gaara finally pushed the chuckling Uchiha away, slapping him once more.

"Mmm... I love it when you hit me," Itachi purred, slipping his hands under Gaara's shirt and going in for another kiss. Gaara placed his hands on Itachi's chest, pushing him back while glaring at him. "I'm serious, Itachi! Stop it; you're not even my boyfriend!" The Uchiha gave a slow nod, turning his head. He turned back to the redhead after a while. "So, like, you wanna date?" Itachi asked casually. Gaara just rolled his eyes, getting up.

As if on cue, the bell rang, signalling the next period. English. Hidan, Deidara and Kabuto ran to catch up with Gaara. "Hey, you okay?" Dei asked the angry redhead. "Yeah," Gaara answered simply. "Still think you overreacted though, G, it's just a kiss," Hidan pitched in, getting a glare from all 3 ukes. "Jus' sayin'," he added with a shrug.

They reached the English class and Hidan pulled Deidara close, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "Look, I gotta get to my class now, okay? Bye, babe," the silverette said, joining their lips in a heated kiss. When they parted, Deidara gave a cute pout. "You don't have English with me?" he asked sadly. "I'm sorry. I don't," Hidan said apologetically, placing multiple kisses on his lips. " ***kiss*** I'll see you ***kiss*** at lunch ***kiss*** Okay? ***kiss*** "

Deidara nodded, pecking Hidan's lips once more. They parted, holding hands until the last second. Call him cheesy, but when Hidan left... Deidara felt like he'd lost a part of himself. He didn't know why he felt like this. It all started back when he had made out with Hidan on the couch to seem 'more convincing'. That, however, proved to be a misunderstanding. Shikamaru was just eyeing them because he was curious what it felt like to kiss someone.

The lazy guy had even asked Deidara to show him how to kiss! And, being the good guy he is, Deidara had done it after making the brunette promise not to tell anyone. Shikamaru actually wasn't that bad, considering it was his first kiss.

The desks were in groups of four. Deidara sat down next to Gaara and Kabuto close to the back, Itachi taking the seat next to Gaara. "Hey, babe," Itachi greeted. The redhead sighed in irritation, ignoring him. He turned forward, seeing a bluenette guy enter the class. Amethyst eyes met his own and he blushed when the guy smiled and winked at him, not noticing Itachi glaring daggers at the guy.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Deidara sat in his seat next to Hidan, Gaara and Kabuto beside him. "O...M...G! I'm sitting at the popular table!" Kabuto half-yelled. "Indeed you are," Itachi said, taking the seat next to Gaara. "Ugh... You again," Gaara muttered. "Ouch. And here I thought you'd be happy to see me," Itachi said, putting a hand over his heart dramatically.

The redhead rolled his eyes, looking away. He felt eyes on him and turned, seeing the same guy from English class eyeing him. He bit his lip and blushed, the guy giving him a charming smile. "Ooo~ who's that?" Dei asked Gaara, waving his fork towards the bluenette. "Just a guy from English class. Didn't you see him?" Gaara replied, looking away from the dude and directing his gaze to his blonde best friend.

"No. You like him?" Dei asked simply, making Gaara blush lightly. "...Kinda." Deidara looked over at the Uchiha, who was emitting deadly vibes. "I gotta go to the bathroom," Gaara said, getting up. "Want us to come?" Kabuto and Deidara asked in unison. "No need. I'll be right back," Gaara smiled.

When he got out, he was walking back to the cafeteria when he saw the dude from English class in the hallway. He thought he'd just walk past him but the guy stopped infront of him. "Hey," he breathed. Gaara felt like he would pass out at any second. His voice was soo sexy!

"H-Hi," the redhead stuttered nervously.

"I'm Suigetsu," the bluenette introduced, sticking his hand out.

"Gaara," he replied, shaking the hand. Even after the handshake, Suigetsu still held his hand, making him blush.

"I couldn't help but notice you staring at me in English class, and... I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me? Tonight?" Suigetsu asked hopefully. "Umm... Y-Yeah, sure," Gaara answered quickly, Suigetsu smiling at his haste. "I thought you'd reject me."

"Why?" Gaara couldn't help but ask.

"I mean, look at you, you're WAY out of my league —Gaara blushed— And I thought that guy was your boyfriend," Suigetsu finished, gesturing toward the cafeteria.

"Itachi?"

"I don't know his name. The dude with the ponytail."

"Yip, it's Itachi. And no, we're not dating. He just likes annoying me. How come you don't know him? He's on the football team. Are you new here?"

"I am."

"Explains why I haven't seen you before. I'm sorry, I have to get back. Deidara's probably waiting for me."

"Deidara Iwa?" Suigetsu asked.

Gaara's eyebrows (yes, in this story, he has eyebrows. Live with it!) lifted in shock. "How do you know him?"

"He's dating my cousin," the bluenette answered simply. "Hidan's your cousin!?" Gaara asked, getting an answer of "Yeah. Don't the eyes give away that we're related?". He offered that Suigetsu sit with them but the blunenette didn't want to, stating that he'd prefer to sit with his own friends.

After Gaara had given Suigetsu his details, the other male had promised to pick him up at eight for their date.

And, because of Suigetsu's persistance and nagging, they parted with a quick peck to the lips. Gaara, of course, still thought it was too soon for that, but went with it anyway.

Suigetsu just had this way of manipulating him.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

"You look fine," Deidara said for the umpteenth time.

"Fine? Just fine?!" Gaara asked frantically.

"Alright. You look perfect. Gorgeous!" Deidara praised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, totes. Suigetsu'll die when he sees you! C'mere, lemme do your makeup," Deidara said, beckoning the redhead closer. After a few minutes of putting on his eyeliner and just a little blush, they heard the doorbell ring. Deidara went downstairs, quickly stopping Gaara's mother from answering.

She didn't know about the date, as she was EXTREMELY over-protective and probably would've threatened to kill Suigetsu for taking her "baby" out without asking her first.

"Who's at the door?" she asked.

"Oh, it's just Kabuto. I'll get it, don't worry!" Deidara answered quickly.

"Okay," she said slowly, "I'm going to bed now. If you guys need anything, I'll be in my room."

"Okay," Dei smiled. As soon as she was out of sight, the blonde answered the door. Gaara quickly came down the stairs, hugging the bluenette.

Deidara face-palmed when the two kept complimenting each other. "Okay, okay! You both look great! Now go, before Gaara's mom comes back!" the blonde whispered harshly, practically shoving the duo out the door and closing it. He went back to Gaara's room, locking the door and laying down. His phone buzzed with a text.

It was Gaara. He'd sent the blonde multiple kissy emojis and a "THANK YOU!!!".

Deidara smiled at the text, deciding not to text back and disturb their date.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Suigetsu walked Gaara back to his house, it was well past 12am and the redhead was feeling a bit sleepy. They stopped on the porch and Gaara gave a bluenette a tired smile. "Thanks for today. I had fun."

"Hmm... Me too. Well, why don't you thank me with a kiss, gorgeous?" Suigetsu purred, taking Gaara's small hands into his own. Gaara blushed and looked reluctant, but eventually got on tippy-toes and kissed the bluenette's cheek. Suigetsu gave a sad pout, making Gaara panic. Did he do something wrong?

"What is it?" Gaara asked, trying to hide his panic.

"It's nothing. I just... thought you liked me—"

"I do!"

"Then you wouldn't kiss me like that."

"H-How would I kiss you?"

Suigetsu took a step forward, pressing their bodies together. He wrapped Gaara's arms around his neck, putting his own around Gaara's waist with his left hand resting on the curve of Gaara's butt. He stared into the redhead's eyes, Gaara's face getting redder by the second. The bluenette leaned down, since Gaara was much shorter than himself.

Gaara felt Suigetsu brush their lips together, sending shivers through his small body.

"Like this," Suigetsu breathed, connecting their lips. They kissed for a while, but when Suigetsu tried to put his tongue in Gaara's mouth, the redhead pulled away. He bid the bluenette a quick "goodnight" before entering his foster parent's house. His biological mother had died giving birth to him and his biological father was in jail for attempted murder... Of his own son!

He shut the door, sliding down it and clutching the fabric above his heart like a lovesick schoolgirl. After a few minutes, he tip-toed to his room, finding it locked. He took the spare key out of his pocket, unocking the door and quickly getting in.

Deidara was asleep and curled up on his bed, chips and whip cream all over his face. Gaara chuckled, taking a picture of the messed blonde before cleaning him off.

Hmm... Maybe he'd show this to Hidan tomorrow...

XxxxXxxxXxxxX  
Was too lazy to write the date scene, so feel free to use your imaginations, lovies! :)

Anygay... You can see how much of a manipulator Suigetsu is. Let's see where that goes.

Next chapter you'll see some SasoDei. Miss that redhead.

TY 4 all the commentz! U guys have NO IDEA how happy that made me! :D

♡♡♡ TYSM, BABEZ! ♡♡♡

-я


	7. Kloud9

**BAM!!!** 2 chapters in 1 day! Is that good enough for you, Mika-Chan? 0:3

Just noticed Sasori didn't even appear once in the last chapter (XD) so I made sure to include him. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: It's like, what, the 7th chapter. By now you should know I don't own shit.

Warnings: High school yaoi fic, swearing and sex scenes. Don't dig? Don't read! You've been warned.

Pairings:  
OroKabu  
SasoDei [[one-sided]]  
HidaDei  
ItaGaa  
SuiGaa  
(More later...)

Chapter 6: Kloud9

As soon as Deidara entered the school, he was cornered by Sasori. "What are you doing?"

"You haven't talked to me in 3 days," Sasori informed.

"So?"

"So you have to make it up to me. Go on a date with me. Tonight. And I'm not taking no for an answer," Sasori demanded. If he wasn't playing hard to get, Deidara would've smiled like an idiot. "Fine." The simple answer made Sasori smile widely. "I'll pick you up—"

"No. I'll meet you there." After going over the brief details of their date, Deidara walked off, pretending the encounter didn't make his knees weak. He walked into his first class, which was Math. Kabuto was already waiting for him, holding out the seat next to him. The blonde took the seat, immediately indulging in a scandal-filled conversation with the silverette.

Hidan walked into the classroom with Kyuubi at his side. They took the seats behind Deidara and Kabuto, Hidan yanking the blonde's ponytail to get his attention. "Ow! What is it?" Dei asked, turning in his seat. "Baby, did you do your homework?" Hidan asked. "Yeah. What did you think I was doing last night?" Dei asked rhetorically, passing his notebook to Hidan.

The silverette leaned over the table, giving him a loud peck on the lips, and a quick "I love you" to which Deidara replied to by rolling his eyes playfully with a small smile. Deidara swore that if Hidan was a superhero, his superpower would be doing homework last minute. 'Cause within 2 minutes, he had already finished the homework... which was 2 pages long!

He handed the book back with a smile, chuckling at Deidara's shocked expression. Hidan got up, lifting Deidara off his seat and sitting down, placing the blonde in his lap. "Babe, can we go to the Halloween party?" Hidan asked, hand tracing up and down his thigh.

"It's January," Deidara deadpanned.

"I know, I know. But last year's party was a total failiure; everybody was sober! So, tomorrow night's the do-over. Can we go?" Hidan asked hopefully.

Deidara didn't know why the silverette was asking for his permission, but he decided to mess with him. "No."

Hidan gave a slow nod. "Okay. Time for the assertive approach... You're going to the Halloween party with me," Hidan said matter-of-factly, making Deidara giggle.

"Fine. Why'd you ask anyway? I don't own you."

"Actually, you do. I'm yours, and you're mine." Deidara smiled, pecking Hidan's lips, hearing an "aww" from Kabuto.

The rest of the day past uneventfully, Sasori "accidently" rubbing shoulders with him in the hallways or grabbing his hand. Each time the redhead did that, electricity shot through his veins, making him blush lightly.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

His date was in 20 minutes and Deidara was shaking like a leaf. He wasn't sure why he felt soo nervous, but he was constantly checking his make up and hair, looking for flaws. "What's up with you?" A voice asked suddenly, making him jump out of his skin. "OH MY GOD, HIDAN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? MAKE SOME NOISE OR SOMETHING! JEEZ, YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Deidara shouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Hidan laughed, not sounding sincere at all, "So what are you all dressed up for?"

"A date," Deidara answered simply, leaning into the small mirror to put on some lipgloss.

"..."

"Hidan?"

If Deidara turned around, he would've seen the jealous look in the silverette's amethyst eyes, before he answered. "With who?"

"Sasori. YAY!"

"Oh."

Are you okay?"

"You better get going. You're gonna be late," Hidan said monotonously. The blonde nodded slowly, walking to the door but stopping at the threshold. "Wish me luck!" Dei smiled. "G'luck," Hidan replied uninterestedly, typing on his phone.

_'Maybe he's just in a bad mood.'_

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

So far the date was perfect. Sasori was, surprisingly, a gentleman. He'd paid for everything, opened doors for him, and so much more. Well, one thing he didn't do was lay his coat on a puddle and let the blonde walk on it. "Oh, come on, that's for saps," he laughed. But it's not like Deidara actually expected Sasori to do that. He would've slapped the redhead for ruining a good coat.

Instead, like normal people, they went around it. The duo walked into the restuarant, taking a booth in the corner. Soon, a waiter came and they ordered, making small talk while they waited. Their food arrived less than 5 minutes later. "Wow. That was fast," Deidara commented. "Yeah, that's why I like it here."

They talked a little more while eating, when Deidara noticed something. "Why are your hands bandaged?" Sasori glanced down at the bandages before answering. "Oh. I... had an accident."

"What kinda accident?"

After listening to Sasori tell him a whole long story about how he hurt his hands, Deidara spoke up. "Shoulda just said you don't wanna tell me the truth," the blonde said simply, knowing the redhead was lying. "Okay, fine. I got into a fist fight. You're really smart **(;** "

"I know," Deidara replied, deciding not to pry about the fight.

Deidara had already finished eating while Sasori was still struggling with his salad. The redhead tried eating with a fork, sighing when it didn't work because of his injured hands. "Feed me~" he whined cutely. "You wish," Deidara laughed. "Pleeeeease~?" Sasori asked, making the most adorable face the blonde had ever seen on him. "Omigawd, you're soo cute!" Dei exclaimed, pinching his cheeks.

"I know. Then why do you spread your legs for Hidan and not me?" the redhead asked seriously, grasping the blonde's hands. "You just had to ruin it," Deidara said with a sigh, pulling his hands out of Sasori's grasp. "I ruined it? I'm sorry. Just pretend I didn't say that! I don't know what came over me! I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I gotta get home now."

"Are you leaving because of what I said? ( _yeah, pretty much_ ) I really am sorry," Sasori said quickly, sounding regretful and panicked.

"No... No. That's not it. It's just... It's getting late. Thanks for a great dinner," Deidara smiled, getting up and pecking Sasori on the cheek.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

He arrived back home at 11:30pm, seeing that Hidan had left to go somewhere. He went into his room, laying down on the bed and texting Kabuto. They chatted for a while before Deidara heard Hidan's car drive in and park in its usual spot.

He heard the front door being opened then locked, followed by heavy footsteps. Then the cluttering of pots and pans. "I'M IN THE KITCHEN, DEIDARA!" Hidan yelled from downstairs. He then stomped up the stairs, making as much noise as possible. "I AM WALKING UP THE STAIRS!... I'M WALKING IN THE HALLWAY!... I AM ABOUT TO KNOCK ON THE DOOR! ***knock* *knock* *knock*** "

"Come in," Deidara forced out, laughing his head off. The silverette opened the door, peeking his head in. "Did I startle you again?" The silverette asked, already knowing the answer. Deidara stopped laughing long enough to answer. "No ***laugh*** thanks for listening, though you ***giggles*** you didn't have to make soo much noise."

Hidan just smiled, walking into the room and sitting down next to Deidara. "So how'd it go?"

"What?"

"The date."

"Oh. It was great," Deidara smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun."

"Where were you?"

Hidan just raised a brow. "Don't tell me you wanted me to go on that date with you and Sasori. That'd be hella awkward."

"No, dummy. I meant where were you when I got back."

"Oh, I was at Haku's."

Deidara felt his stomach drop. Haku was the whore down the road who threw himself at Hidan any chance he got. "Doing what?" Deidara asked harshly, sounding like a scorned lover.

"S'cuse me?"

"You heard."

"You don't wanna know," Hidan said, giving a chuckle.

"Actually, yeah. I do."

"We were just hangin' out."

"Where?"

"At his house...?"

"Yeah. But, where?"

"In his bedroom."

"Did you sleep with him?" Dei asked sharply, glaring at him.

"What's with the interrogation?!" Hidan asked irritably, getting sick of the blonde's questioning. "Stop avoiding the question."

"You know what, I'm gonna go to bed now. Is that okay?" Hidan said, not waiting for an answer before he climbed under the covers. "What are you doing? We're not done talking, Hidan."

"I don't see why you're getting so jealous—"

"I'm not jealous!"

"—you're the one who went on a date with Sasori. And did I interrogate you? No. So you have no right to do so to me," Hidan said, getting up and walking out of the room, probably to go sleep in one of the guestrooms. Even though Deidara was scared to sleep alone, he was already shaking just thinking of it, he didn't want to call the silverette back and seem weak.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan awoke to the sun shining in his face. He gave a small groan, lifting his hands over his face. He did what he did every morning before waking up: motivate himself to wake up. _'Come on, Hidan, it's Friday! Get your sexy ass up and have some fun, aight? C'mon, Mr. Quarterback, open them eyes and get up!'_

He was about to get up when he felt something holding him down. He looked behind himself, seeing Deidara asleep, arms wrapped around the silverette's bare torso. Hidan just sighed, moving the blonde's arms from around him and going to get ready for school.

Deidara didn't talk to him the whole day, and everybody noticed. The blonde wouldn't even sit at the FPC table with them, instead he sat with Sasori and his clique. Hidan just explained that they were fighting and Dei was ignoring him. By the end of the day, Hidan had had enough. They were driving home, Deidara still not talking to him.

"How long are you gonna ignore me?" Hidan asked.

"Forever," Dei replied softly.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"For what?"

"You're really gonna make this hard for me, aren't you?" Hidan smiled, realizing that the blonde wanted to milk his apology.

"I intend to," the blonde replied, and Hidan could hear the smile in his voice.

"Alright, fine. I'm sorry for snapping at you and leaving you by yourself, knowing full well that you're such a wuss, you can't sleep alone. And before you slap me, I'm sorry for calling you a wuss."

"Idiot," Deidara said, shoving the quarterback lightly. "I'm sorry for questioning you; it's none of my business. But, seriously, did you—"

No! Dear God, No."

Deidara sighed in relief. "Forgive me?"

"Yeah," Hidan smiled, "Hug?"

"Are you crazy? I don't wanna die! Pull over first." Hidan laughed, doing as he was told. He turned in his seat, embracing the blonde. "I missed you," he whispered. "I missed you too," Deidara whispered back, still not pulling away from the hug.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

"Can you come out now?"

"No. I'm not done yet! Wait a minute."

"I've been waiting for the last hour!"

"Then put your costume on or something."

"Done."

"Hair?"

"Done."

"Makeup?"

"Face paint! And yeah, I'm done."

"Ugh! Fine! I'll be out in a second," Deidara grumbled. A while later, he exited the bathroom, clad in a sexy cop costume. Hidan's jaw hit the floor when he saw him, the black uniform hung tightly on him, his hair was down, and he had a police hat on and a pair of sunglasses. Hidan looked the blonde over, he had black fold over combat boots on, his sexy long legs in full view due to the uniform ending just below his ass.

"Where'd you get the handcuffs from?" Hidan asked, pointing to the pair of silver handcuffs dangling down the blonde's leg. "Shh," Deidara whispered, putting a finger on Hidan's lips, "Don't ask questions." Hidan nodded silently, making Deidara giggle. Deidara looked his over, immediately recognizing who Hidan was going as, but he had trouble remembering the name.

Hidan's face was paler than usual, his eyes had black face paint right around them 'til the cheek bone, curving at the ends. He had brown contact lenses in over his amethyst irises. His entire nose was also painted black, his neck painted to look like it was just bones there, the same about his teeth.

"It's... It's Trevor? No! Not Trevor! Tyler? No! Tay... Tay... Tate! Yes! Tate! Right?" Dei half-yelled.

"Yip. Tate Langdon."

"Whoa. You totally nailed it, dude. Do me too! I can be, like, a sexy dead cop!"

"No. C'mon, we're already late."

"Fashionably late," Dei corrected.

"There's a difference between fashionably late and I-was-forced-to-come-here late. You don't wanna look like you're doing the second one," Hidan said, placing his hands on Deidara's waist, gently pushing him out the door.

"Damn, you look hot," Hidan said, "Ok. Imma take my hands off you before I get hard."

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

They arrived at Kabuto's house to pick the silverette up. Hidan honked the horn, Kabuto coming out of the house. The silverette was dressed as a mad scientist, his white labcoat ending at his mid-thigh, leaving his pale legs in full view. He hopped into the backseat, pecking both males on the cheek. "Hey, you guys— ***gasp*** Tate Langdon?"

"Aha."

"Wow... That's wicked! I love it! You look just like him!"

"Thanks. Judging by your crazy hair, you're a sexy mad scientist?" Hidan asked, looking the silverette over. Deidara gasped, shoving Hidan.

"Don't look at his legs!"

"I'm sorry," Hidan laughed, "But I wasn't looking."

"Yes, you were," Deidara pouted.

"I wasn't, I swear!" Hidan laughed.

"Whatever. Let's just go to this Halloween Party in January. Y'know, Hidan, if I didn't trust you soo much, I'd think you were taking me out to some woods to kill me," Dei said seriously, making the 2 silverettes laugh.

"You'll never know. Maybe I am," Hidan smirked, turning and driving down the path through the woods. He stopped the car, turning to Deidara with an evil smile, making a shocked look cross the blonde's face.

XxxxXxxxXxxxX  
End of chapter 6. Oh no, what's Hidan gonna do!? :o  
 **SPOILER ALERT:** Somebody dies. And that person's blonde. Sowi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**JUST KIDDING!**

I'll never do that to you guys!

LMFAO! Sorry for causing you a heart-attack. XD

LOL! I will not be held responsible for paying your hospital bills.

I promise I'll never do it again, lovies! XD Now back to the chapter!

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

"Fuck off, Hidan," Deidara laughed, shoving the sliverette (well, now blonde) male who was also laughing.

"So, like, seriously. Where is this party?" Kabuto asked, finally stopping his crazy fit of giggles. "Just down this path," Hidan said, starting the car again and driving down the sandy path. A few minutes later, they saw another car behind them, blasting loud music. The driver gave Hidan a long hoot as greeting, Hidan returning the gesture to the fellow partier.

When they were deep into the woods, they could hear loud music, even louder than the one playing in the other person's car. They arrived at the place. It was huge! And Deidara didn't doubt that they had rooms there for the purpose of having _"fun"_. They pulled over, Hidan parking outside the building, the driver from behind them parking next to them. The trio exited the car, locking it just as the other driver came out.

It was Suigetsu. Surprisingly, Gaara was there too. The bluenette wrapped his arm around the redhead's waist, pulling him close. They both dressed as vampires, with extremely pale faces and fake (alteast they hoped it was fake) blood running down their chins. Gaara smiled at them, showing his fangs. They looked real!

"Gaara!? I didn't know you were coming too!" Deidara exclaimed, embracing the smaller male.

"Yeah, I was kinda forced to," Gaara said, glaring at his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, baby, I didn't wanna go alone."

"Wait, you guys are dating? Like, officially?" Kabuto asked.

"Aha," Suigetsu answered, wrapping his arms around Gaara from behind and kissing his neck, being careful not to mess up the fake puncture wounds on his neck.

"Wow. Now I feel like a 3rd wheel. Or more specifically, a 5th wheel. Ugh, let's just go in."

Apparently you had to wait in line unless your name was on the list. "You sure you're on the list?" Deidara asked, as they approached the burly man at the door. "Babe... I'm the quarterback. Ofcourse I'm on the list," Hidan replied cockily.

"Hidan," the silverette said, cutting the man off before he could finish asking for his name. "Hn. You're number one," the man replied, making Hidan give the blonde a cocky smile, "You'll get marked inside." The bulky guy, with a badge written "Zabuza" on it, stepped aside, pulling back the red rope and allowing them to pass. As soon as they entered, they saw a row of people sitting on a long table.

One of the women beckoned Hidan closer, holding an airbrush stencil. She looked to be in her mid-twenties. "Where ya want it, Hot Stuff?" she asked. "Here," the silverette said, lifting his shirt and pointing to his v-line. She just smiled, giving him the tattoo. Hidan looked down, admiring the black scary pumpkin. "Thanks."

He turned away, seeing Deidara was getting it on his lower back. The guy doing his tattoo seemed to be enjoying himself, touching the blonde more than what was necessary. "So, like, what do they mark us for?" Dei asked the guy. "So that if you go somewhere, you can come back in without waiting in line."

"Oh, now I get it. Are you done yet?"

"Yeah."

Deidara tried looking behind him, getting a defeated whine, making the guy chuckle. "I can't see it," Dei pouted.

"I can. It looks great. You look great."

"Thanks," the blonde blushed, "Hey, you guys! Don't leave me!" Dei yelled, running after his friends. He caught up to them, walking through a doorway into a crazy party with Dj Sisen's _"Spook"_. Right next to the entrance were huge carved pumpkins with beer bottles sticking out as hair, everyone grabbed one, opening it and taking a sip. People were throwing this neon slime that stuck to your skin and glowed in the dark.

The slime hit Deidara right in the face, the blonde gasped while Hidan just laughed. Deidara took some it off his face, throwing it at Hidan. Orochimaru came up to them, asking to speak with Kabuto. The silverette didn't want to, but he didn't have much choice as Orochimaru pulled him away to the almost quiet hallway. "Look, baby—"

"Don't call me that."

Orochimaru sighed. "I know you're mad at me, but just hear me out, okay? I miss you, baby. I want us to get back to how we used to b— Hey! Don't walk away from me," the raven said, grabbing Kabuto's wrist.

"And why not?" the silverette asked defiantly.

"Because I'm your boyfriend."

"No, Orochimaru, you're not."

A shocked, hurt expression crossed the raven's face. "...I'm not?" he asked, Kabuto shaking his head.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Kabuto didn't answer, he just looked down. "Really, Kabuto? We've been together for, what, a year and some change, and you're gonna break up with me just because I didn't want to borrow you my phone? What the fuck, babe, you don't even know the reason!"

"Yes, I do!"

"Oh really? Tell me then."

"It's because the person you were texting means way more to you than I did. I get it. Just... Please..." Kabuto paused, looking into the sad eyes of his ex-boyfriend, "Don't talk to me again."

"Kabuto..." Orochimaru whispered, carressing his cheek, "How can you ask that of me? I love you—"

"If you really loved me... Even a little... You'd do this for me."

And, without another word, the silverette walked off, leaving Orochimaru picking up the pieces of his broken heart.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hours later, Hidan was drunk as fuck. The only thing he could see was the flashing neon lights and colored powder that everyone was throwing. His clothes were messed with the goo, the colored powder in his hair. Hidan was sure it looked like he had a rainbow on his head. His almost empty beer can feel to the floor, him being too intoxicated to hold on to it for too long.

He stumbled a little, bumping into a barely standing Batman. "Sorry, dude," he slurred. "S'aiight," the dude slurred back. He walked around, through the crowd of people. The room was spinning around, making him want to throw up. But he kept it down, not wanting to look like the bitch barfing up a lung in the corner. Who was she dressed as? Ke$ha, of course!

He sat down on a random couch, seeing a couple making out next to him. "Can I go next?" he asked. Surprisingly, it wasn't the female, but the male who broke the kiss and started kissing Hidan. The silverette just went with it. He **was** bisexual, anyway. The guy tried to dominate the kiss, making Hidan yank his head back.

"Don't," the silverette breathed, connecting their lips once more.

This time he dominated the kiss, bringing the brunette into his lap. He wanted to see how far he could get with the drunk guy so he made him rub on him. Which the guy did without hesitation. He told the guy to grind on his dick, which made the brunette a bit reluctant, but eventually he did it, getting a moan out of Hidan.

The silverette noticed that the guy's girlfriend had her hand under her skirt, legs spread widely as she watched them. The bitch. She was probably enjoying seeing her boyfriend get dominated by another man.

"Move, bitch," Deidara slurred, pushing the brunette male off Hidan.

"Mine," he said possessively, holding Hidan's head to his chest.

At some point, they were dancing in the crowd of people, Deidara grinding on Hidan. There was white powder flying around and Hidan was sure it was some kinda drug. A bit of it fell on the corner of his mouth. "Lick it, man," a random, wasted, dude dressed as Shaggy from Scooby-Doo encouraged. Hidan complied. As soon his tongue was back in his mouth, his pupils got dilated and his eyes wouldn't stop shifting, a sudden surge of energy going through his body making his heart pound.

He found out that the white drug was called Kloud9, AKA Mr. Shifty. The party suddenly seemed 1 000 000x better since everyone was high on Kloud9, even the nerds!

The rest of the night was a blur.

XxxxXxxxXxxxX  
I don't own Kloud9. No, wait, I do. Just made that up. IDK if it's a real drug.

 

This really is the end (I'm serious, it is). So don't expect a surprise continuation.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I'm serious, this is the end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dude, I'm not kidding! This is the end!

 

 

 

 

 

 

-_-

 

 

 

-я


	8. Whoa

Sorry this took soo long! I had it all typed up, and my stupid little brother erased it all! So that was a MAJOR setback *sigh* Can't stay mad at him though, he's only 3.

Anyway. . . There's a lemon in this chapter. But it's in the form of a memory. Still a lemon though. Enjoy!

P.S: this chappie also contains TFIOS spoilers and Sinister spoilers. But not that much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! However, I do own Deidara. That's right, baby! I OWN YOU!

Disclaimer Disclaimer: I do not own Deidara. XD 

Warnings: High school yaoi fic, swearing and sex scenes. Don't dig? Don't read! You've been warned.

Pairings:  
OroKabu  
SasoDei [[one-sided]]  
HidaDei  
ItaGaa  
SuiGaa  
(More later...)

Chapter 7: Whoa

Hidan awoke with a groan of agony, his head pounding painfully. The sun was shining in his face, but he was unable to use his hands to block it. They were probably tired since they wouldn't move an inch no matter how hard he tried. They just stayed above his head. "Mmm~ someone please turn off the sun," he mumbled sleepily.

"Are you crazy? We'll all die," a voice grumbled tiredly. It was then that Hidan noticed the weight resting on his abdomen. He looked down, seeing the top of the person's head resting on his bare chest.

"Good morning," Hidan whispered.

"G'morning," the person whispered back.

The silverette closed his eyes before they flew open, realizing the situation he was in.

"Whoa," they said in unison.

Hidan glanced down again, panicking when he saw the person had blood red hair. He only knew one person with that kind of dark red hair. _'Please don't be Gaara.'_

"I don't wanna look up," the redhead admitted softly, panic clear in his voice.

"Why not?" Hidan asked soothingly.

"I don't wanna know who I lost my virginity to."

Oh fuck. He deflowered someone.

"Well, I assure you that I'm very good-looking," Hidan said playfully, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, as the redhead huffed a laugh.

"Alright. On 3. One... Two... Three."

Hidan saw the redhead lift his head, and soon he was met with the face of none other than his pretend boyfriend, Deidara. "Whoa... Did we...?" Deidara trailed off, gesturing between them. "I don't know." They was a short silence before Hidan realized something, deciding to let Deidara know. "Ok. Uhm... My dick is inside you, so... I'm gonna say yes. We did do it."

Deidara moved around to see if the statement was true, getting a moan out of Hidan. "Sorry. Morning wood. Can we have a quickie, please?"

"No. Shut up," Deidara blushed. The blonde got off his dick slowly with an embarrassed look on his face, while Hidan was desperately trying not to groan in pleasure. Eventually, Deidara was off of him, covering his body with the blanket. Hidan looked down, seeing his dick and abs covered in semen. It was dried up so it was probably from their fun last night.

Seeing how Deidara was soo embarrassed, Hidan decided not to bring it up, instead asking another question. "Why's your hair red?" The simple 4 words were enough to make Deidara scream louder than Regina George from _Mean Girls_. Hidan tried to bring his hands down to cover his ears, but they wouldn't budge. "Deidara, please, stop!" Hidan begged.  
Finally the unholy sound stopped, leaving Hidan sighing in relief. Deidara started pulling at the red locks, making small panicked noises. "Shh... Dei, relax. You can dye it again!" Hidan tried to soothe him. "It's short, Hidan! Dyeing it won't make it grow, idiot!"

"It'll grow back, gorgeous. Just calm down, okay, beautiful?" Hidan said, trying to insert as many flattering names as possible, knowing how they made the other male feel. "I can't! I-I-I don't look pretty anymore! I mean, red hair is pretty, but not on me!" Dei yelled. "Shh~ No, don't say that. You look perfert, a'ight? Dazzling."

"...Really?"

"Yes. I wouldn't say it if it weren't true," Hidan smiled, making Deidara smile as well. Suddenly, Dei's hair came out, flying across the room. He was panicked for a while until he felt his luscious blonde locks were back, and the red hair was just a wig. If Deidara had ever doubted the presence of God, he was now a believer.

"Come on, let's go," Deidara said tiredly, getting up and looking around for his clothes, pulling them on lazily, moving slowly so he didn't make his hangover worse. Hidan tried getting up but his body just wouldn't obey him. He felt like he'd used up all his energy and there was no more left to operate. Heck, he barely had enough energy to breathe. It was probably the K9. But why didn't Deidara have the weak-body symptom as well? He clearly remembered the blonde licking it off his abs last night.

"How come Kloud9's aftermath isn't affecting you?" Hidan asked gruffly, eyes shut to fight the sunlight off. "Suigetsu gave me something to fight it off," Deidara replied hoarsely, trying to comb through his hair with his fingers, but it was pretty knotty. "And he didn't give me!?"

"He couldn't! You... You were just everywhere! You couldn't stay in the same place for more than a second. You just moved soo fast! Even during sex—" Deidara quickly realized what he said, covering his mouth with his hands and hoping Hidan didn't hear the last part.

The smirk that spread on the handsome man's face told him that Hidan had indeed heard him... And was about to tease him. "Mmm~ did I make you scream?" Hidan purred sexily, and Deidara was about to answer 'yes', but quickly snapped out of his trance. "Shut up, Hidan. Keep that up and I won't give you this," Deidara threatened, waving a purple bottle in the quarterback's face.

"What is that?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just K9's antidote." Upon hearing the 6 words, Hidan's eyes widened. "Dei, I'm sorry. Please give it to me?"

"Hmm... Nah, I don't feel like it."

"I hate you," Hidan pouted. "Aww, I love you too," Dei teased, leaning down and pressing a friendly peck on Hidan's lips. But the silverette deepened the kiss, tongue exploring the blonde's mouth. They pulled away with a smack of their lips, a dark red colour covering Deidara's cheeks.

"Gimme the bottle, okay? ***kiss*** please?" Hidan whispered between kisses, occassionally staring into the dazzled eyes of the blonde.

_'The manipulating bastard.'_

But Deidara was too hypnotized to protest, opening and bringing the small bottle to Hidan's lips. He poured the liquid in slowly, not wanting to mess the silverette. When he was done, he placed the bottle on the nightstand, wiping some of the lavender-coloured liquid off the corner of Hidan mouth.

Hidan smirked smugly, breaking Deidara out of his trance. "You bastard! Spit it out! I wasn't done teasing you!" Dei yelled, making Hidan laugh. "You're so easy to control."

"Jerk," Deidara pouted.

"Hottie."

"Idiot."

"Gorgeous," Hidan whispered passionately.

"Asshole."

"Angel."

"Arg! You're so frustrating!" Dei blushed, "Let's just go home."

Hidan laughed, trying to sit up. "Why aren't my arms moving?" Hidan asked. After Hidan drank _The Saint_ (the purple liquid) he got his energy back. But he still couldn't move his arms. "Oh, that's because you're handcuffed to the headboard," Deidara informed. "Ooo~ you kinky lil' thing, you," Hidan smirked.

"Oh, shush. You gotta be more polite to an officer of the law," Dei teased, grabbing the keys off the nightstand. "I'm sorry, officer. Are you gonna punish me?"  
"Maybe I will. But not now," Dei joked, unlocking the handcuffs and setting Hidan free. The silverette sat up, rubbing his wrists. "Get dressed, idiot," Deidara said, standing and walking out of the room. Hidan walked out after a while, still holding his head. He hated hangovers. Judging from the way Dei cringed whenever he did something too fast, he was also hungover.

They stumbled into the main room, where the party had taken place. It was complete mess of alcohol bottles, powders, beer cans, and passed out people. Even some Kloud9 was on the floor and Hidan had the urge to lick it. In the mess, Itachi stood right in the centre, looking like shit. He stared at the mass of bodies. "Hn, it looks just like the day I slaughtered my clan. Only there's no blood. Except for the girl in the corner who just got her period. Poor thing."

"Itachi, you never killed your clan! Jeez, dude, it was just a dream!" Hidan half-yelled, getting a chorus of groans from the people on the floor because of the noise he was making. "Oh, shut up. Nobody told you to get wasted." They exited the building, quickly getting into the car. As soon as Hidan glanced up, he saw white, his eyes burning. "Fuck!" he whispered, covering his eyes and placing his head on the steering wheel.

He felt around the dashboard, for his sunglasses, finding them and putting them on. He narrowed his eyes at the sun, opening them fully when he saw it didn't affect his eyes like it had before. Who knew shifting your eyes too much could make them soo sensitive to sunlight? Or any light for that matter.

"Can I get a ticket for this?" Hidan asked the blonde who was also wearing sunglasses. "For what?" Hidan just gestured to his glasses. "Oh. I don't know," Dei replied, laying his head down on the dashboard tiredly. They arrived at home about 30 minutes later, parking outside the huge house.

"Alright, Dei. Let's go," Hidan said, turning off the car.

"..."

"Dei?"

"..."

Hidan turned to the blonde, seeing him asleep, lips spread cutely. He was about to shake the blonde awake when he moaned. "Mmm~ Hidan~"

"Whoa," Hidan whispered, watching the scene before him.

Deidara was moaning sexily, hips rolling in a circular motion. And Hidan would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on. The silverette remembered those moans, a memory of last night coming to him:

_Hidan kissed down Deidara's neck hurriedly. "Mmm~ Hidan~" He stopped at the blonde's nipple, sucking on it hungrily while his hand travelled down to spread the blonde's legs. "You can slow down, Hidan, I'm not going anywhere," Deidara joked to the rushing silverette. Hidan huffed out a laugh, hands still working quickly to remove Deidara from the confinements of his police uniform._

_"I would slow down, but I want you too much for that," Hidan whispered between ragged breaths. He finally got the damn thing off, spreading Dei's legs wider and settling between them. He kissed the blonde's stomach, tongue-fucking his naval while giving him sexy eyes. He quickly pulled Deidara's boxer briefs off, lifting his legs and placing them on his broad shoulders._

_He kissed Dei's inner thighs slowly and teasingly before spreading his butt cheeks, lapping at his hole eagerly. "Ah!" Deidara moaned. He rolled his hips, trying to get Hidan's tongue as far up his ass as possible. Hidan pulled back, licking and biting Dei's juicy thighs. "That feel good, baby?" Hidan asked huskily, going back to tongue-fucking Deidara._

_"Ah! Oh, fuck yeah! Soo good. Eat my ass, baby."_

And it ended there.

Suddenly the blonde awoke, head rising quickly before he cringed, regretting the action as it was not being very friendly to his hangover. "Ow!... Why're we still outside?"

"I... I was waiting for you to wake up," Hidan said gruffly, voice thick with arousal. "Why? You could've carried me, y'know. Selfish prick," Dei pouted, opening the door and getting out, Hidan mirroring his action. The silverette walked behind the blonde, not wanting Deidara to see his erection. But he doubted Dei would notice unless, for some odd reason, he looked down at Hidan's dick.

As soon as they entered the house, they went to the bedroom. Hidan walked into the joined bathroom, taking a shower and rubbing one out while Deidara took a shower in another bathroom. After their showers, they got into bed, cuddling up and falling asleep. They were still tired. The Saint could only do so much.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Deidara woke up, looking at the covered window. Hidan had hung a blanket over the curtain since light was shining through and, I quote: "...fucking with my eyes." It was sometime in the night, but he still wanted to sleep some more. He didn't know what woke him up, and was about to go back to sleep, when Hidan moaned.

Deidara froze, hoping it was just one of those sounds you let out out of effort. Like when you turn in bed or bend over or stand up from a crouching position. But he was wrong. Hidan let out another moan longer than the last. _'Oh fuck. Hidan's having a wet dream.'_

The blonde was about to get up and go sleep in a guestroom when he remembered he was scared as shit to do so. "Ah~... Nngh... Deidara~" Hidan groaned, rocking his hips into Dei's ass, making the blonde's eyes widen. He turned around to face the silverette, trying to shake him awake. "Hidan... Hidan!"

He was answered by the silverette pulling him on top of him so that Deidara was straddling him. Hidan was unconciously thrusting up against him, which made Dei curious. He experimentally rolled his hips, getting a pleasured moan from Hidan. He placed his hands beside Hidan's head, curiously grinding his ass against the silverette's hard member while watching his face contort in pleasure.

"Nnn... Ah! Mmm~ Hahhh~ Deidara~"

Deidara felt like he was violating Hidan by doing this to him while he's asleep, but he couldn't stop, loving the sexy sounds he made and the way his name rolled off Hidan's tongue. They grinded against each other for a while before Hidan came, dick throbbing violently beneath Dei's ass, while he made the sexiest sound Deidara had ever heard in his 17 years of life. _'Oh my God. That should be illegal, un.'_

The blonde glanced down at Hidan's face and, just as he thought, his facial expression was just as erotic as his cries of pleasure. He heard Hidan give a groan, eyebrows furrowing like he was about to wake up. Deidara quicky rolled off of him, pretending to be asleep. He heard Hidan shuffle and give a soft whisper of ''fuck''. The silverette shifted a bit more before getting up.

Deidara heard him open the drawer, probably to pull out another pair of clean boxers. He heard Hidan's footsteps enter the bathroom followed by the sound of running water signalling that the silverette was getting cleaned up. Dei felt kinda bad for practically dry-raping said silverette but he'd be lying if he said he regretted it.

Deidara went back to sleep, faintly hearing Hidan coming back to bed and spooning him.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Deidara woke up Sunday afternoon, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He rolled over, not feeling Hidan's warm body next to him. He slowly opened his blue eyes, seeing **1:53** pm written in a bright blue across his black digital alarm clock. He felt his phone buzz on the nightstand and took it. It was a Facebook notification:  
_Dнαт ѕєxι gαι нєєDυη tagged you and 1,695 others in a life event. 1 minute ago._

A life event? Deidara opened his Facebook, viewing the life event and huffing out a laugh.

**Dнαт ѕєxι gαι нєєDυη**

**Halloween Party in January  
25 January**

As usual, anything on Hidan's wall got, like, a million likes. The "life event" also had a shitload of comments like:

_Does any 1 remember WTF happened LFN? =_=_

_Okay guys, fess up! Who stole my shoes?_

_Can any 1 be kind enuf 2 remind me what my name is?_

Deidara dropped a like and was about to close his Facebook when he saw Haku had also commented on the life event:

_Ass. Y didn't u tag me? I was there 2 :(_ (Haku)

_Aw, I'm sorry :* Didn't c u. Y u no holler? I'll tag u now, babe xxx_ (Hidan)

Deidara felt his blood boil. "Why would he call Haku babe!? I'm his babe! Not Haku! And why the fuck would he send the slut 3 kisses? Who does he think he is!? No. Just calm down, Deidara, you're not even dating him." After a few minutes of deep breathing, Deidara logged out, walking to the kitchen where he heard Hidan moving around.

"Good morning," Hidan greeted cheerfully as he entered the huge kitchen.

"Morning," Dei said sharply, making Hidan sigh. "What's wrong?" Hidan asked lazily. "Nothing." The silverette just gave him a look. "Ok, fine! Why'd you call Haku 'babe'?" Dei demanded. "Excuse me?"

"You heard."

Suddenly Hidan broke into a smug smile. "Why? You jealous?" he asked teasingly. "No," Deidara said stubbornly, making Hidan smirk. "A'ight. Then if you're not jealous, I don't see why I should stop doing it—"

"Fine! I'm jealous, okay! Just stop." Hidan was a bit shocked by the confession. He thought it'd more effort than that to get it out of the blonde that he was jealous, but he guessed he was wrong. "M'kay. I'll stop. But only if you kiss me first," Hidan joked, leaning forward and pouting slightly. He expected to be shoved away or slapped... So he was pretty surprised when he felt hands on his cheeks and lips on his own.

But he quickly melted into the kiss, closing his eyes and kissing back. The kiss was kinda awkward since Hidan was standing while Deidara was sitting, so Hidan sat on the table, making the blonde stand up so that they were level height without breaking the kiss once. He wrapped his arms around Dei's waist, tongue buried deep in the smaller male's mouth.

They made out for a while, before pulling back for air and just gazing in each other's eyes. "Fuck," Hidan whispered, quickly going over to the stove. The silverette gave a relieved sigh when he saw whatever he was preparing for breakfast didn't burn. A few minutes later, Hidan returned with two plates, placing one in front of Deidara.

It was a simple breakfast, just some eggs, toast, bacon and sausages. But for a hungry Deidara, it was heaven! The blonde quickly dug in, not even noticing Hidan place a glass of orange juice next to him. He finished in a minute, gulping down the orange juice. "Mmm~ soo good." Deidara felt eyes on him, seeing Hidan staring at him in shock.

"What? I'm hungry," Dei giggled cutely.

And that's how Hidan ended up making 5 breakfasts, all of which were gobbled down by Deidara.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

The next day, they were driving to school together, irritated since it was Monday. Deidara stopped mid-sentence when Hidan drove pass the school. "Uh.. Hidan... Akatsuki High is that way," Dei said, pointing behind them. "I know," Hidan replied, still driving forward. "Then... why are you driving pass?"

"'Cause we're not going to school today."

"We?! I don't remember agreeing to this."

"I don't have to agree; you just have to accompany me."

"Why don't you just go alone and leave me at school!?"

"Because I don't want to. I wanna go with you."

"I can't play hookie today! I have to go to school!"

"Why?"

"I'm writing an English test today. Plus, I have a genius plan to embarrass Sasori!"

"Too bad."

Deidara just eyed the smirking silverette in shock. "Hidan, I'll jump out," Dei said in warning, holding the door for emphasis. Hidan just smirked wider, stepping on the gas and speeding down the road.

"Jump," he whispered daringly, taking his eyes off the empty road and looking into Deidara's sapphire eyes.

The blonde sighed in defeat, turning away from Hidan and brooding.

"Aww... C'mon, Dei, cheer up."

"..."

"Atleast smile for me, Beautiful. Please~?"

" **-_-** "

"I'll take you to KFC...?"

"Deal! **:D** "

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

"When I said you could order anything you want... I didn't think you'd actually do it," Hidan teased, watching Deidara munch on his 6th Zinger. The blonde mumbled something akin to 'shut up'. Hidan couldn't hear him properly since his mouth was full.

On their table was 2 cups of Pepsi, Hidan's half-eaten Zinger, Deidara's box of chicken, 2 packets of french fries and 2 boxes of popcorn chicken. "Full now?" Hidan asked when the blonde finished his Zinger. "Hmm.. Nope," Deidara said, picking up a piece of chicken and eating it.

"My God! It's like you haven't eaten in days!"

"Eye mpffoh, rye?" (I know, right?)

Deidara swallowed, finishing the piece of chicken in a matter of seconds. "Why the hell am I soo hungry!?" Dei demanded angrily, taking an angry bite out of another piece of chicken. "Okay, no. I feel bad. Have some!" Deidara comanded, shoving a chicken drumstick in Hidan's face.

Hidan chuckled before taking a bite out of it. Deidara was about to place the meat on top of Hidan's Zinger but the silverette stopped him. "Mmm, no. Keep feeding mee~" Hidan whined adorably; Deidara just couldn't say no! So he kept feeding the silverette, Hidan occasionally nipping at his fingers, sending small shivers through Dei's body, making him blush and giggle.

After that they just talked about random stuff while eating their popcorn chicken. "You know, this is our first real date," Hidan smirked. "Yeah. Well, that's because you're such a jerk. You didn't even take me out first before deflowering me," Deidara smirked back, throwing the small piece of meat at Hidan, hitting him right in the face.

Deidara burst into a fit of giggles when Hidan made a face, and hearing the beautiful sound of Dei's laughter made Hidan laugh too. He was glad they could joke about what happened. At first Hidan thought that the 'incident' would make things totally awkward, but he was wrong. It actually, somehow, brought them closer.

Maybe a bit _too_ close since whenever Hidan looked at Dei, memories from their night of passion came flooding in his head, making him want to bend the blonde over the nearest table and fuck him hard 'til he screamed and cried, begging for mercy—

"M'kay, now I want ice-cream!" Dei grinned.

Hidan sighed. "Fine, fine. Whatever you want, babe," he smiled, getting the blonde a chocolate Kream Ball. By the time Deidara was done with his ice-cream, Hidan had chocolate and vanilla all over his face because of the way Deidara was messily feeding him on purpose. He'd tell the silverette soo nicely to open wide and say "ah", and when Hidan did so, he'd rub the ice-cream on his cheek.

Hidan pulled out his phone, seeing a reflection of his messy face. "Dei! I look like a kid!" Hidan whined, wiping off his face. The blonde just giggled. Hidan smiled, holding up his phone to take a picture of the blonde. Deidara looked up, closing his eyes and making his cutest kissy face at the camera.

"You're soo cute," Hidan whispered.

"Thankoo!"

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

By the time they left the restuarant, they'd already received dozens of compliments from complete strangers telling them that they're such a cute couple. They just replied with a thank you, not wanting to make things awkward by explaining that they're not really a couple.

Deidara practically dragged Hidan to the cinema, forcing him to watch _The Fault in Our Stars_. By the end of the movie, Deidara was in tears, holding Hidan's strong arm tightly. "Shh~ Dei. It's just a movie, okay? He didn't die in real life," Hidan tried to comfort, rubbing the blonde's back.

He wondered what happened to Deidara. He was WAY more emotional than usual. But he finally calmed down, drying his eyes. Hidan bought an extra large bucket of popcorn and two bubblegum-flavoured slushies, handing one of the blue beverages to the blonde. "Okay, now let's go watch a movie **I** wanna watch," Hidan said, taking Dei's hand and walking off.

They ended up watching _Sinister_ against Deidara's will. As soon as the movie started with the hanging teens, Dei didn't wanna watch any more. Deidara sometimes jamp and held onto Hidan tightly, as if letting go would kill him. Heck, the blonde was practically sitting in Hidan's lap, just waiting for the next scare.

And Hidan enjoyed it a bit too much.

XxxxXxxxXxxxX  
..............Hi. =_=

Just in case:  
(1) WTF = What The Fuck  
(2) LFN = Last Friday Night  
(3) Fess up = Confess  
(4) TFIOS = The Fault in Our Stars

G'night!

-я


	9. Make Ups

Sorry for the long-ass wait! Don't kill me, please!

Disclaimer: Eye-Doo-Naught-Oh-n-Naa-Roo-Toe.

Warnings: High school yaoi fic, swearing and sex scenes. Don't dig? Don't read! You've been warned.

Pairings:  
OroKabu  
SasoDei [[one-sided]]  
HidaDei  
ItaGaa  
SuiGaa  
(More later...)

Gaara walked into the big house belonging to Suigetsu's parents. The said bluenette was walking infront of him, holding his hand. Gaara had no idea where Suigetsu was taking him, and looked around the place as they walked past. It was his first time being inside his boyfriend's house. "Suiga, where are we going?" Gaara asked curiously. (He'd started calling the bluenette 'Suiga' when they started dating.)

"Shh, Gaara-baby, be patient, okay? We're almost there, love."

"Where's _'there'_?" Gaara asked impatiently, making his boyfriend chuckle.

"Baby~ you ask a lot of questions, y'know that?"

"I wanna know," Gaara shrugged.

Before more words could be exchanged, Suigetsu opened a door, walking inside and pulling Gaara with. "Wow. What is this place?" Gaara asked, looking around the empty dark room. "It's the movie room," Suigetsu said, taking Gaara to one of the black seats right in front.

In the middle of the movie, Suigetsu leaned over, kissing Gaara's neck. The bluenette pulled away after a while, bringing Gaara into his lap. He joined their lips in a passionate kiss, left hand holding Gaara's smaller one while the right was cupping the redhead's cheek. He put his tongue in Gaara's mouth, the redhead trying to pulled away, but Suigetsu held him in place.

Gaara was a bit uncomfortable at first but went with it, letting his boyfriend's tongue enter and explore his mouth. They pulled away after a while, smiling at each other. Suigetsu got up, putting Gaara back on his feet. He turned off the huge screen playing the movie and grabbed Gaara's hand, leading him out of the cinema-like room.

Suigetsu led them into another room. It was his bedroom. Gaara froze when the bluenette shut the door, coming over to him and kissing him. _'Okay. We're just gonna make out for a little bit and that's it. No reason to be scared, Gaara,'_ the redhead reassured in his head. Suigetsu laid him down on the bed, settling between his legs. The bluenette kissed down his neck sensually, hands travelling up his shirt.

"Suigetsu... Suigetsu, stop," Gaara whispered, pushing softly at his boyfriend's chest.

The bluenette backed off with a growl of frustration. "What? What is it?" Suigetsu practically barked out. "Um... I-I don't want to. Not... Not yet." Suigetsu gave another growl before sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from the redhead. Sensing that his boyfriend was mad at him, Gaara sat up as well. "I'm sorry," Gaara said softly, reaching out to place a hand on Suigetsu's back.

" **No, Gaara! Don't touch me, okay!?** " Suigetsu yelled, making the redhead flinch and pull his hand back, " **I don't get you! Why are you with me if you don't want me!?** "

"Suigetsu, it's not that I don't want you! It's just—"

"Gaara, just... Whatever."

"No, Suigetsu, I—"

"Just forget about it, Gaara!" Suigetsu interjected, irritation evident in his voice. ".....Alright. I'm gonna go now, okay?" Gaara said softly, getting up. "Whatever," his boyfriend replied uninterestedly, laying down while pulling his phone out of his pocket and texting someone.

Gaara exited the house feeling dejected.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

"Why the hell are you even with him?" Itachi asked for the millionth time in Japanese class. Gaara gave a frustrated sound before answering.

"Because he's my boyfriend!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm dating him."

"Why?"

"Because he asked me out."

"What the fuck? I asked first!"

"No, you didn't! You just kissed me out of the blue!"

"That's pretty much the same thing," Itachi shrugged. Gaara just sighed, pulling at his hair as Itachi kept talking. "So if I asked you out first... Why the hell are you with that... guy?"

"Because he's my boyfriend."

"Why?"

Gaara tugged harder.

"Because I'm dating him," he gritted out.

"Why?"

"Oh my god. Where the hell is Deidara!?" Gaara yelled in frustration.

"Yeah, where is he? I haven't seen him either," Kabuto pitched in. 

"At home. He's sick so I made him stay absent," Hidan answered, watching the Itachi & Gaara scene with an amused face.

"Sick? What's wrong with him?" Itachi asked, clearly concerned.

"I don't know. He just keeps throwing up. Think it's just stomach bug."

"Hmm... Maybe," Gaara said softly.

"Or maybe he's pregnant~" Kabuto smirked.

"I doubt that," Hidan laughed.

"You never know," Gaara said with a shrug and small teasing smile.

"I hope he is. I wanna be an uncle," Itachi said suddenly, "Hey, Gaara, maybe we should have our own baby too." The redhead stared at him for a while before slapping him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Itachi whined. "Saying stupid stuff. That's never gonna happen."

"Never say never."

"Never. Like, ever."

"Oh. I get it, baby... You wanna adopt, right?"

Gaara just facepalmed, leaving the question unanswered and focusing on the teacher instead. That didn't stop Itachi from continuing to bother him. Sometimes Gaara really wanted to laugh because of the ridiculous, hilarious things that came out of Itachi's mouth, but he wouldn't show the Uchiha he was kind of enjoying sitting next to him. Itachi said something bizarre, making Gaara force a laugh down. Did the Uchiha even hear the stuff he said?!

Itachi continued to bother Gaara for the entire day while Suigetsu did nothing about, still bent on ignoring Gaara. Now the redhead was walking out of the school doors, Itachi walking next to him. Suigetsu walked pass him as if he didn't even know him, bumping shoulders with him roughly. "Which once again raises the question: why the hell are you with him? Look at how he treats you. You know I'd never do you like that, babe—"

"Itachi, shut up. Please."

"Make me," Itachi smirked.

"Make you?" Gaara asked with a raised brow.

"Mhm. I'll shut up if you kiss me."

"..."

"Just once," Itachi added, wrapping his arms around the smaller male and pulling him closer. Gaara seemed to be weighing the pros and cons before grabbing his face and kissing him roughly. Itachi moaned, kissing back hungrily. He licked at Gaara's tongue while grabbing his sexy ass, earning a muffled moan. They made out behind the tree for a while before pulling back for air.

"Mmm again," Itachi muttered, leaning in for another kiss. "No. You said just once," Gaara said, putting a finger on Itachi's lips to stop his advance. Itachi gave a sad puppy dog face, but Gaara was able to resist it. Turning and getting on his black Ducati before speeding off.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

When he reached home, his phone buzzed with a text from Suigetsu. He smiled, only to have it instantly fall when he read the text.

_Gaara, I don't wanna date u anymore_

The redhead felt his heart break into a million pieces. The only person who actually truly loved him was leaving him. With shaky fingers, he replied.

_What?!_

_U can read, can't u? I don't wanna be with u_

Gaara was heartbroken, to say the least, but at the same time he was pissed at Suigetsu. Like hell he was gonna break up with him via text. No! Gaara would not accept it! Getting on his bike again, Gaara took off in the direction of the bluenette's house. He pulled off his helmet, opening the front door without ringing the doorbell. The maids said something but he didn't pay attention to them, storming up the stairs with his helmet in hand.

He pushed the door to Suigetsu's bedroom open with a loud slam. "What..the..fuck?" Suigetsu dragged out, turning towards the door. Gaara tossed his helmet onto the bed, slapping Suigetsu hard across the face. "Really, Suigetsu!? How the fuck are you gonna dump me thru a text!? Grow a pair, and tell it to my face!"

"You want me to tell it to your face!? Fine! It's over! I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore!"

"W-Why? I... I didn't do anything."

"Oh, you didn't do anything? Then who did I see kissing Uchiha Itachi after school, huh?!"

"I-I only did that because you pushed me away!"

"YOU PUSHED ME AWAY FIRST!"

"BECAUSE I WASN'T READY! YOU JUST NEEDED TO BE PATIENT!"

"..."

"I _was_ going to give myself to you. The least you could've done was give me some fucking time!"

Suigetsu sighed, running a hand down his face. Gaara grabbed his helmet off the bed, turning and trying to walk out but he was stopped. "Babe, wait. I... I'm sorry. I totally blew it out of proportion, and I'm sorry for that," Suigetsu said, pulling the reluctant redhead into a loose hug, "I'm such an idiot sometimes."

"Well, yeah, you kinda are," Gaara said with a small teasing smile. Suigetsu leaned down, placing slow kisses down Gaara's neck. "So can you forgive this stupid idiot of a boyfriend?" Suigetsu asked with a smile. "Yeah. And can you forgive me?" Gaara asked, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Mhm. But I don't want you ever kissing anyone else but me, got it?"

Gaara smiled and nodded, leaning in to give Suigetsu a make-up kiss, but the bluenette leaned back, placing a finger on Gaara's lips. "No, no, no, no, no. Go brush your teeth first."

"..."

"..."

"You're serious?" Gaara asked, kind of offended.

"Mhm."

"Is that a fancy way of saying my breath stinks?" Gaara asked with a raised brow. Suigetsu laughed.

"No, baby, I just don't wanna kiss you when your mouth has Uchiha-residue," he said seriously.

"..."

"I'm not gonna kiss you 'til you do it."

Gaara sighed in defeat, walking towards the bathroom. "I'm using your toothbrush," he informed.

"Remember to scrub your lips too!"

"Oh, fuck you," Gaara said irritably, hearing his boyfriend laugh behind him.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

"I don't see why you made me stay home. I'm perfectly fine," Dei complained.

"Really? Well, the way you threw up your guts this morning says otherwise. I'm taking you to the doctor tomorrow."

"No! You know how much I hate doctors!"

"You're still going."

"But, Hidan~"

"No buts, Dei. I promise they won't inject you or anything like that."

"But, Hidan~"

"What?"

"...That's all I got," Deidara said admittedly with a childish shrug, making Hidan laugh.

"Go to bed, dummy."

Later that night Deidara was woken up by Hidan tapping him on the back. Deidara moaned sleepily, not opening his eyes. "Dei? Dei!" Hidan whispered.

"Mmm~ what?"

"I'm horny."

Deidara's eyes widened at the way Hidan said the statement so casually before he replied. "Jerk off or something." It was quiet for a bit and Deidara shut his eyes, trying to fall asleep again. He heard shuffling followed by a long moan. "Not here!" Dei yelled panicked. But his protests fell on deaf ears as Hidan continued to pleasure himself right behind him. He heard the sound of fabric hitting the floor before the groans continued.

Deidara's blush was just as heavy as his breathing as he listened to the silverette's sounds of pleasure.

"Ah.. Mmm~ Dei... Look at me," Hidan moaned.

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"Ahh~ look at me. I can't cum if you don't."

"Oh dear god," Deidara said softly before turning around. He was met with the sexy lust-filled eyes of Hidan. The quarterback was laying down on his side, facing Deidara while his hand worked himself beneath the covers. Hidan closed his eyes in pleasure, moaning in Dei's face. Deidara almost wished he could see what the silverette was doing to himself, how big he was, how hard he was, how wet he was, and how he played with himself.

Hidan's moans started to get louder and more frantic, signalling that he was gonna cum soon. "Mmm~ Moan for me, Dei."

"What!? Why!?"

"Nngh... Sounds get me off," Hidan admitted huskily. Deidara gave a slow nod before letting out a small reluctant moan. It seemed to work though as Hidan moaned back, hand moving faster. "More~" the silverette whispered. Deidara complied, occasionally throwing in a small scream of Hidan's name that drove the silverette crazy with lust. Hidan's cries became more frantic by the second.

"Ah! Dei! Oh fuck! Dei, I'm gonna cum. Ahh~ look at me," Hidan breathed sexily, making Deidara look him in the eye. Dei noticed Hidan was biting down on his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out. He put a finger on the silverette's lips, pulling his bottom lip out from between his teeth. "You're gonna hurt yourself," he provided as a reason. But the real reason was that he wanted to hear the sinfully sexy sound Hidan made whenever he came.

The silverette nodded, still staring intensely into Deidara's azure eyes. With one last moan from the blonde, Hidan came hard. And, sure enough, there was that incredibly sexy sound Hidan let out upon climax. Deidara felt like he could cum from just listening to that sound. It was a perfect mix of a grunt, groan, moan, sigh and scream. When Hidan came off his high, he gave one last sigh, opening his eyes. "Thanks," he whispered with a smile.

"You're welcome," Deidara whispered back.

"You might wanna turn away," Hidan warned, sitting on the edge of the bed, preparing to stand up. "I just moaned for you, I think I atleast deserve to see your ass," Dei smiled cheekily. Hidan returned the cheeky smile with one of his own. "A'ight," he agreed, standing up. He had a cute little bubble butt that looked like he did A LOT of squats. It was simply a fucking hot ass.  


"Like what you see, Mr. Iwa?" Hidan teased, looking at Deidara over his shoulder.

"As a matter of fact, I do, Mr. Saito."

"You know my last name?" Hidan asked with a confused face.

"Ofcourse I do, idiot," Deidara said, sticking his tongue out. "Put your tongue back in."

"Why?" Dei smirked, still sticking it out.

"Imma bite it," Hidan warned. He smirked when Deidara blushed, putting his tongue back in his mouth. Hidan walked into the bathroom, taking a shower, while Deidara stayed in bed, jerking off to thoughts of Hidan. But, unlike the silverette, he didn't go to the extremes to get cleaned off. Instead he just wiped himself off with wet wipes.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

"So you and Orochimaru are back together again?" Deidara asked hopefully. "No," Kabuto answered, making a face. "Then why's he coming this way?" Kabuto visibly stiffened, getting an annoyed expression after a while. "Kabuto, can I steal you for a while?" Orochimaru asked, coming up behind the silverette.

"Oh, he's all yours," Deidara smiled, leaving the duo and going to talk to some football players across the hall.

"Kabuto—"

"What do you want? Can't you just leave me the hell alone!? It was obvious you didn't wanna be with m—"

"No, shut up, Kabuto! I'm talking now, not you! You just keep your mouth shut and listen, okay?!" Orochimaru half-yelled. Kabuto glared at him before rolling his eyes with a sigh, deciding to follow instructions for once. "Look, the reason I didn't want to give you my phone that day was because I wasy busy texting—"

"Texting who!?" Kabuto interjected rudely, getting a look from the raven.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was busy texting my cousin. He was in hospital and had a very bad illness. In the hospital, he wasn't allowed to have visitors so the only way I could communicate with him was through texts or calls. He was going to for the surgery that week and there was a 85% chance he would die."

At this point, everyone in the hallway had stopped to listen to their conversation but Orochimaru didn't care, he just kept going.

"So I... I wanted to talk to him as much as I could before he... you know. And I'm sorry if I made you feel neglected or ignored, baby, I'm sorry. I know I don't deserve you, babe, but I also know that I love you. With all of my heart, Kabuto. Please, take me back?"

The crowd gave a chorus of "aww"s, looking at Kabuto expectantly. The silverette sighed before nodding, getting him a big hug and a kiss while the mini-crowd gave a round of applause.

XxxxXxxxXxxxX  
And there you have it. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out by the end of the week. :)

Ciao!

-я


	10. Jealousy, and Sweet Revenge

I just noticed something. Deidara's Revenge has about 615 hits, but only 71 kudos. What happened to the other 544 people? Is it really that bad? Anyway, I'm taking a well-deserved break.

See ya next month... Maybe.

Au revoir!

Disclaimer: Is this even necessary anymore?-_-

Deidara was annoyed.

Very annoyed.

Haku was always lingering around the house, and always by Hidan's side. It was really starting to get on his nerves.

It was Wednesday and he and Hidan had stayed home from school since Deidara had a doctor's appointment and Hidan promised to not let him go alone.

He heard the doorbell ring and looked expectantly at Hidan who was sitting next to him on the couch. The silverette sighed.

"You are so damn lazy," Hidan grumbled, getting up and going to answer the door. After a few minutes of Hidan not returning, Deidara paused the movie and got up to see who was at the door. He grimaced when the face of his enemy.

Haku.

The ugly, stupid, round, smooth, cute, porcelain, boyish, adorable baby-face of Haku.

_'Stop, Deidara! Stop favouring his dashing looks!'_

Hidan was leaning against the doorframe, talking and laughing with the raven. He didn't even notice Deidara until he spoke. "What are you doing here, Haku? Get out," the blonde spat out.

The duo turned to look at him before Hidan gave him a disapproving look. "Deidara, stop being so hostile," Hidan scolded him.

"It's fine, Hidan. We don't know each other well yet," Haku said in his sweet voice, placing a hand on the quarterback's chest.

"Alright. But he still has no right to talk to you like that. Do you wanna come in?"

"No, he doesn't! I'm sure he has places to be," Deidara answered for the raven, giving him a pointed look. Hidan turned to him, giving him a glare. "I was asking Haku," the quarterback gritted out.

Haku sent Deidara a smug smile, rubbing it in his face that Hidan was standing up for him. When Hidan turned back, Haku's smirk quickly disappeared, being replaced by an innocent face.

"Yeah. I could come in."

Hidan stepped aside, letting the smaller raven in.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

The sound of Deidara's teeth grinding against each other could actually be heard as Hidan sat on the couch with Haku, the raven taking his spot. Making a quick attempt to get Hidan's attention, Deidara ran into the bedroom, coming back with two different pairs of skinny jeans.

"Hidan!"

"Yeah?" the quarterback asked, not looking at him. This annoyed Deidara.

"Which is better?" Dei asked, practically shoving the jeans in Hidan's face. The quarterback finally turned to him, looking at the jeans and back to Deidara. "Um... This one," Hidan said, pointing to the pair on the left.

"Thanks."

"Welcome," Hidan smiled. Haku, sensing Hidan's attention was no longer on him, starting talking to the silverette again. He gave a small gasp.

" _Divergent_ is on! Can we watch it, please? I've wanted to watch it since forever! Pleeease, Hidan?" Haku whined cutely. The silverette smiled.

"Yeah, sure."

Luckily for them, the movie just started a minute ago. Once again the sound of Deidara's teeth grinding together in anger was very much audible. Hidan and Haku were cuddled up on the couch, watching the movie together.

Deidara gave an annoyed groan when he remember something. "Hey, Hidan!" The silverette hummed, eyes fixed on the huge TV screen. "I have doctor's appointment in 5 minutes, remember?" Dei asked, smiling smugly.

"Shit. Fuck, I totally forgot about that. Can you go alone?"

What. The. FUCK!?

Hidan was gonna ditch him just so he could watch some stupid movie with the neighbourhood slut?!

Hidan saw the shocked, hurt expression on the blonde's face, quickly apologizing. "I'm sorry. I'm...sorry. That was a stupid question. I'll go with you, okay?"

"Whatever."

After apologizing profusely to Haku for being unable to finish the movie with him, Hidan walked him to the door, apologizing once more. "Nah, it's alright. I needed to go soon anyway. Can we finish it another time?" Haku asked hopefully, making Dei roll his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Bye."

Haku smiled, kissing Hidan on the cheek before leaving.

"Ready to go?" Hidan asked, grabbing his keys and wallet. Deidara nodded, feeling satisfied with himself before leaving the house and getting in the car.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Deidara was shaking and biting his nails nervously. He couldn't even sit still for more than a second, the too-clean smell of the waiting room of the doctor's office making him uneasy. Hidan noticed this, squeezing Deidara's hand comfortingly.

A nurse came in, telling them that the doctor was ready to see them. On shaky legs, Deidara stood up, walking into the doctor's office with Hidan next to him.

They took a seat in the office, the doctor was still doing something so he had his back turned. After a while Deidara got impatient, clearing his throat loudly. The doctor turned around, eyebrows lifting. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't see you there," he gave a dry laugh, "Nobody's ever on time for these things— Hidan?"

"Kakuzu?"

Wait. They knew each other?

"Long time, huh?" The doctor smiled, "So what illness brings you here?"

"I'm actually not the one who's sick. It's Deidara, my..." Hidan paused as if trying to find the right word, "...friend."

"Well, what's wrong, Deidara?" Kakuzu asked, turning to the blonde.

Deidara then proceeded to tell the doctor everything that's been going on; the morning vomitting, the nausea, everything. When he was done, the doctor had a thoughtful expression before leaning over and putting a hand on Dei's forehead.

"Hmm... You don't have a fever," he muttered.

Kakuzu stood up, looking on the shelf before grabbing a syringe. "Alright. I'm going to have to take a blood sample to determine—"

"No!"

"Umm..." Kakuzu turned to Hidan, silently questioning the sudden outburst.

"He's...scared of needles."

"Oh. Well I promise it won't hurt that much, Deidara."

"No, I'm fine, doctor. I don't need to take a blood sample."

"Alright, if you say so. But I'm going to need to give you a vaccine to—"

"No! No, no, no, no. I don't need it. I'm perfectly fine! See!" Deidara said, getting up and doing jumping jacks to prove it. Though after only four jumping jacks he was tired as shit. Huffing and puffing like a dying donkey.

"Fine. Then I'll just give you some medicine. You scared of medicine, too?" Kakuzu asked, but it was more of a mock then an actual question.

Nevertheless, Dei still shook his head no. After taking the medicine, they left. In the car, Deidara couldn't get something out of his head. "How do you know him?"

"Hm?"

"The doctor."

"Oh. We fucked once or twice."

"What!? But he's soo much older than you!"

"That's what made it more exciting," Hidan whispered with a smirk.

"How old is he anyway?" Dei asked.

"26," Hidan answered simply.

"My god! He's, like, 8 years older than you."

"Nah. I'm turning 19 in April, remember? So he's only 7 years older than me. Not that much," Hidan shrugged.

"Still. You got fucked by an older guy," Deidara lowered his voice as if discussing a secret.

"Oh, baby, no. Hidan ain't never taking it up the ass. I give, love, I don't receive. Unless I'm receiving blowjobs, of course. Speaking of blowjobs... I want one. Gimme one, please?"

"Are you crazy? No!"

"Aww... Fine," Hidan pouted.

When they reached home, Hidan immediately moved to shove Deidara into the bedroom, ordering him to get some rest. "Okay, okay. I'll go. I just gotta go to the store first. I'll be right back." After convincing Hidan to let him go on his own, Deidara left, walking to the store.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

When Deidara got back, Hidan was sitting on the couch. His head was thrown back and he was moaning. Dei was about to scold the silverette for jacking off on the couch when he heard another moan. This time not from Hidan. The quarterback didn't even hear him as he walked around the couch. There was someone in Hidan's lap, more specifically between his legs, giving him head.

Hidan pulled the person's hair back, grabbing it in a tight fist and, sure enough, it was Haku. Hidan gave another moan, fucking Haku's face while the raven took it like the bitch he was. "Ah~ Haku! Fuck! M'gonna cum, baby." Haku moaned as he sucked harder, almost making Hidan scream. The raven pulled back, pumping Hidan's cock. "You wanna cum in my mouth?" Haku purred sexily. Hidan nodded.

Haku dug his nails into the flesh of Hidan's thigh, knowing the quarterback liked his sex a bit rough and painful. Hidan grunted. "Answer me," Haku demanded, still pumping Hidan furiously. "Ah! Yes!" Haku stuck his tongue out, digging it into the slit of Hidan's dick, making the quarterback moan. "Do it then," Haku dared, engulfing Hidan's cock again.

Hidan's moans became more frantic before he grabbed Haku's head, pushing him down on his dick and holding him still while he jizzed down his throat. The quarterback let out that sinfully sexy sound again. The one Deidara wanted NO ONE else to hear but himself. After the orgasm, Haku was still sucking him, hell-bent on milking Hidan dry.

"You sound so sexy when you cum," Haku whispered, placing a slow trail of kisses on Hidan's abs.

"Yeah?" Hidan whispered back, voice husky.

"Mhm."

Hidan opened his eyes, eyebrows lifting. "Dei? How long you been there?" Deidara didn't answer the question, he just turned away and stomped up the stairs.

"Haku, I'm sorry, I have to go check up on Dei—"

"Yeah, whatever, Hidan. Even after I sucked you off, it's always gonna be him over me, right?"

"Haku—"

"No, Hidan, I get it."

Before Hidan could speak up, Haku got up, roughly grabbing his hair-tie from Hidan's hand and storming out of the house (but not before calling the quarterback a jerk). Hidan walked up to the master bedroom, seeing Deidara laying on their shared bed and show-hopping. "Can I sit down?" Hidan asked after a while of silence. In response, Deidara just spread himself out wider across the king-sized bed, leaving no space for Hidan.

"Oh...kay. Well what do you want me to say!? “I'm sorry”? Is that it?"

"..."

"In all fairness, I asked you first and you said no. Of course I was gonna look for it somewhere else— wait, why am I even explaining myself to you? It's not like we're actually dating."

Deidara's eyes darted to Hidan in surprise.

"Don't give me that look, Deidara, it's true. I'm just your pretend boyfriend. That's it. I think you're getting a bit too into character. I'm still free to do whatever I want and whoever I want. You _aren't_ my boyfriend!"

"...That's all you think it is?"

"No. That's all I _know_ it is! I'm just acting as your quarterback boyfriend while you hatch up plans to embarass Sasori and ruin his reputation; make him the most unpopular guy in school. Then when you can _finally_ forgive him, you'll “break up” with me, in the middle of the fucking hallway, and date him instead! And stealing the quarterback's arm-candy will get him MEGA rep-points, resulting in him getting his popularity back."

"..."

"You said yourself. You're just _using_ me so people don't think you're an idiotic prude that keeps turning down a “redhead hottie” for no apparent reason. That's all there is to this," Hidan finished, gesturing between them.

Deidara got up, slowly bringing Hidan into a slow hug.

"I'm sorry. You can stop pretending to be my boyfriend if you want to," he whispered. "No. It's okay. I'll keep pretending. I'm...sorry for yelling at you," Hidan whispered back. They pulled away and got into bed, deciding to watch a movie. "Let's watch _Divergent_. Never got to finish it," Hidan said, spooning the blonde. Dei nodded, putting it on.

Now that Hidan was watching it with him and not Haku, he saw that it actually wasn't a “stupid movie”.

It was great. Really great!

But now he couldn't say the word “four” without getting chills.

Four was super sexy.

"So what did you get at the store?" Hidan asked out of curiousity.

"Tampons," Deidara replied simply, getting a weird look from Hidan. "And... For what, may I ask?"

Deidara giggled, before whispering the reason in Hidan's ear, making the silverette gasp.

"I didn't know you were _that_ bad, Dei," Hidan whispered, getting a giggle from Deidara in reply.

"I love it," Hidan smirk.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

The next day at school, Deidara and Hidan stayed close to Sasori's locker, awaiting the redhead's arrival eagerly. Finally Sasori came, his clique surrounding him. The hallway was crowded. Yay! Even better. More witnesses. Sasori walked up to his locker, making Deidara squeal in excitement. After what felt like a lifetime, Sasori opened his locker.

He gave a gasp as a flood of tampons rained down on him like a waterfall. He tried to shut the locker but it was already too late as they were already pouring out. Everybody stopped and stared, making videos, taking pictures, laughing and pointing. "So many, Dei," Hidan whispered in shock.

"They were really cheap, a cent each. So why not?" Deidara laughed. After the rain of tampons, Sasori looked around. "What the fuck!?" He searched the crowd, seeing Deidara and face-palming.

Oh fuck.

His potential-boyfriend had just witnessed the most embarrasing moment of his life.

"Umm... Sasori—?"

Sasori snarled when some random girl came up to him after the embarrassing...incident. "Look, I'm flattered, but I already have a date to the school dance. Sorry," Sasori interjected rudely. The girl seemed confused and surprised before she burst out laughing.

"Oh ***laugh*** Oh, no. I don't wanna go to the school dance with Tampon-Man. I just wanted to ask if you could gimme some?"

Sasori's face went beet red. "Oh. Uh... They're not mine so, umm, take as many as you want," he said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. The girl proceeded to stuff her bag with them, placing a kiss on Sasori's cheek. "Thank you~"

When she left, Sasori kicked the locker in anger, a few more tampons falling out.

His life was ruined!

Now the whole school would know him as _Tampon Man_! Maybe he'd still have some dignity left if he left the school. Or the city. Or the state. No, the country. Maybe the universe?

No!

Sasori would _not_ accept this. He would find who did this and he would **kill** them.

He would kill them so hard, they wouldn't even be able to come back as zombies!

He'd teach them to mess with him.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

It was 5th period (Thursday) so now Deidara had Art. He still couldn't get over how he humiliated Sasori this morning. Haha. Priceless. As soon as he walked into the class, he could immediately hear his work of art being discussed.

_"OMG did you see what happened to Sasori Akasuna this morning?"_

_"Tampons! Tampons everywhere!"_

_" ***gasp*** I heard a rumour that he hoards lady-products!"_

_"Tampon Man to the rescue!"_

Deidara laughed to himself as he sat down beside Kabuto who was facing the back, talking to his boyfriend.

"So, you never told me what happened to your cousin, Orochimaru. Did he...survive the surgery?" Kabuto asked curiously. Orochimaru smiled.

"Yeah, he did."

Kurenai-sensei walked into the room, everyone taking a seat. She announced that they'll be having a new student and brought the boy out. Orochimaru immediately got up, hugging the new kid tightly. People gasped, looking over at Kabuto to gauge his reaction. Kabuto didn't bother to hide it. He was seething. Why the **fuck** was _his_ boyfriend hugging some silverette guy.

After their long hug, they smiled at each other. "Kimimaro, what are you doing here?" Orochimaru asked, voice laced with worry. "Learning?" Kimimaro offered.

"You're supposed to be resting. C'mon, I'm taking you home."

"Oh, hush, Orochimaru, I'm fine. The doctor said it was okay for me to go places. I just have to make sure I don't eat too much at once or drink sodas and stuff, that's it."

"You sure you're fine?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yeah. Never been better," Kimimaro grinned.

"Alright. But if you start feeling sick, come to me. I'll take you home or to a doctor immediately, okay?"

"Mhm."

"C'mon, there's someone I want you to meet," Orochimaru took his hand, leading him to Kabuto. "Babe, this is my cousin, Kimimaro, the one I was telling you about. Kimimaro, this is my boyfriend, Kabuto."

Kabuto felt soo much better knowing it was just his cousin.

Kimimaro smiled at him, holding out a clammy hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the guy who stole my cousin's heart," he teased, shaking hands with Kabuto. "Are you sure you're okay? You look a bit sickly," Kabuto asked warily.

"I'm fine, really."

"If you say so," Kabuto shrugged.

Kimimaro sat down next to Orochimaru, in Naruto's place. The blonde came into the class, staring at the silverette. "You gave my seat to this...beautiful, beautiful person. What's your name, gorgeous?" Naruto purred, leaning in to Kimimaro's face.

"Uh... Kimimaro."

"Kimimaro. Cute. You're going out with me tonight, okay?"

"Naruto, stop it," Orochimaru intervened.

"Aww man. You already got Kabuto. Now you're just being greedy, dude."

"Kimimaro's my cousin. Back off."

"Jeez, over-protective much?" Naruto muttered, walking off to sit next to a random fangirl who kept touching him creepily.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Deidara was sitting with Kabuto, cuddled up on the couch. Hidan had left to go to Kyuubi's house to do “guy stuff” and Deidara got lonely so he called a much-too-eager Kabuto to accompany him.

"So how'd you get 'em all inside?" Kabuto asked.

"Get what inside?"

"The tampons. I know it was you. How'd you get them all in Sasori's locker?" Kabuto giggled.

"Did you know our lockers open up on the top?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Dei laughed, "Just opened and dumped them all in." Kabuto joined in the laughter.

"You're soo cruel, Dei, the poor guy was soo embarrassed!" Kabuto laughed.

"Well that's exactly how I felt when he totally turned me down last year. Payback's a bitch," Deidara laughed too, giving Kabuto a high five.

"So why were you absent yesterday?" Kabuto asked after their laughter died down.

"I was sick."

"What was wrong?"

And so Deidara proceeded to tell him what was wrong and how he was feeling. Out of the blue, Kabuto asked the most random question.

"What if you're pregnant?"

"S'cuse me?!" Deidara yelled.

"Did you take a test?"

"Hell no."

"Why don't you?"

"I don't have one!" Deidara said, voice high-pitched.

"Then we need to get one. I'll be right back." Without another word, Kabuto got up, running out the house and sprinting to the convenience store. He returned minutes later with a box, panting heavily.

"There," he said, shoving the box in Deidara's face, "Pee on it and let's see."

"A male pregnancy test?!"

"Yes! Now go pee."

"I don't need to go," Dei whined childishly.

Kabuto sighed before dragging him into the kitchen, forcing him to drink almost everything in the fridge. By the end of it, Deidara was hopping up and down, legs pressed tightly together. "Okay, now I gotta go."

Kabuto passed him a small cup. "Just pee in there and leave the test in f—"

"Jeez, Kabuto, I know how a pregnancy test works," Dei interjected, running to the bathroom.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Deidara was super nervous while Kabuto was excited. They held hands, waiting for the pregnancy test.

"I hope you're pregnant!"

"Kabuto, I'm 17. I can't raise a baby," Deidara said with a straight face.

"So? I can help you take care of it! You're finishing school next year, you have a steady boyfriend, Hidan's fucking filthy rich! Of course you can raise a baby."

"Y-Yeah, but... I just... I don't want a baby...right now."

"Aww, okay."

They sat in silence for a while before Kabuto spoke up. "It's time!" he squealed, practically bouncing in his seat.

Deidara nervously walked back into the bathroom, taking the test out and closing the part that was in his pee.

He walked back into the living room, showing Kabuto before he saw for himself.

He really didn't want to see it yet, but was dying of suspense.

What was it?

Positve or negative?

XxxxXxxxXxxxX  
And that's that. Thanks 4 reading! :)

Typed it piece by piece (all at night) so they are some errors. Nobody's perfect. Please be kind enough to point 'em out for me :)

Oh and, by the way, I'm changing my AO3 name!

Until next month xxx


	11. Pregnant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was taking a break but I just couldn't! I couldn't stop writing! So whenever I got bored I just typed a bit by accident. I didn't know I'd end up with 4 chapters! Anyway, enjoy!

"It's...negative," Kabuto said after a moment of silence. Deidara let out a sigh of relief, putting the test on the counter after confirming that it was truly negative. Kabuto seemed genuinely sad that his blonde best friend wasn't expecting.

"Aww. That sucks," Kabuto said softly. He looked so disappointed, Deidara almost wanted to fall pregnant just for him but he wouldn't. Not yet. He was still too young for that. Not to mention Hidan wasn't even his boyfriend. The silverette would no doubt totally freak out and abandon him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You don't need to apologise, Dei."

"Okay. Um.. Well, why don't you have a baby with Orochimaru?"

Kabuto's face scrunched up, and he looked at Deidara as if he was crazy. "Are you insane? I don't want no baby!" he said in a high pitched. Deidara's jaw dropped. "Excuse me? You just said you wanted a baby to take care of!" Deidara argued.

"Yeah. _Your_ baby. Not mine," Kabuto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I can't stand being so fat and unattractive, and then having to squeeze a kid the size of a watermelon out of me, no thanks. Imagine how ugly I'd look when giving birth, all sweaty and red-faced. No, no, no. That's not me; Kabuto Yakushi was built to be sexy."

Deidara rolled his eyes at his conceited best friend. "Oh yeah?" he asked with a raised brow. "Mhm," Kabuto hummed, fixing his hair in a small mirror. "Y'know, you're being super selfish right now. What if Orochimaru wants a baby?" Deidara asked, taking a seat next to his friend. "Then he's gonna have to carry it himself for nine months," Kabuto said simply, making Deidara laugh.

Kabuto grabbed the remote, changing the channel and putting _Divergent_ on. "Noo~ Kabuto. I already watched it. You know I can't watch a movie more than once," Deidara whined, trying to grab the remote, but his friend moved it away. "Well, too bad. I didn't watch it yet so we're gonna watch _Divergent_ whether you like it or not."

Deidara moved to grab the remote again but Kabuto held it away from him. "Kabuto, give it to me or I'm gonna give you spoilers!" Deidara threatened. Kabuto gasped dramatically. "You wouldn't," he whispered. Deidara nodded slowly but Kabuto was still reluctant. "Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you. Four's divergent too." Kabuto screamed, covering his ears. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Tris' parents are both gonna die." Deidara smirked.

"LA LA LA LA LA LA!" Kabuto screamed childishly, hands pressed tightly against his ears. Deidara took the opportunity to grab the remote. Kabuto noticed and try to get it back. The duo wrestled for the remote for a while, screaming and kicking.

Deidara, however, didn't noticing that he kicked the coffee table, making the pregnancy test fall under the couch.

After their fun, the blonde quickly got rid of the box, just assuming that the test was inside.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

"...125... 126... 127... 128... 129... 130..."

"Dude, maybe you should slow down?" Kisame asked with a concerned look.

"...135... I can't slow down, Kisame. I need to make sure I'm at my strongest when I beat the shit out of the person that stuffed my locker with those...things."

"Tampons."

"Whatever! 136... 137... 138... 139... 140," Sasori said, going back to doing pull-ups while Kisame just laid down on his bed, eating Cheetos. "Any idea who could've done it?" Sasori asked, taking a break and drinking some water. "I don't know. Maybe it was that hot blonde? Deidara?"

Sasori's eyes widened at the assumption. "Why do you think it was him?" he asked, sitting next to Kisame and taking a hand full of puffs.

"I dunno," Kisame said, tossing a puff in his mouth, "Maybe he wanted to get back at you for turning him down last year. I dunno." Sasori looked thoughtful before shaking his head. "No. He wouldn't do that to me." A look of realisation came over his face, "Maybe it was that boyfriend of his. Hidan, right?"

"Yep."

"Yes! Hidan! He put those things—"

"Tamp—"

"Shut up! I know what they're called! He put 'em in my locker."

"Maybe. So we gonna teach him a lesson?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow. Be prepared," Sasori said, taking another hand full of Cheetos. "Dude, you gotta stop stealin' my Cheetos, man."

"Actually they're _my_ Cheetos, Kisame. You stole 'em from my kitchen."

"Get outta here."

"I live here."

"Hm. Makes sense. Then imma go. And I'm leaving with my Cheetos," Kisame said, getting up.

"A'ight. Just stay away from my mom. She really, **really** loves Cheetos, and she'll be pissed when she finds out you stole from her stash."

Unfortunately, Kisame was unable to evade Sasori's mother and ended up running out of the house, disheveled and with scratches and bite marks all over his body.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Once again Deidara was woken up in the middle of the night by a horny Hidan. Hidan asked if he could help him to which Deidara replied to by covering his head with the sheets and muttering a sleepy “no, go to sleep”.

"A'ight. I guess Haku will be happy to help me then," Hidan said, moving to get up.

"No!" Deidara yelled, grabbing the silverette, "Fine! I'll help you, dammit!" Hidan smirked smugly, laying down and palming himself while staring Dei in the eye. But Deidara got curious and ran a hand down Hidan's exposed abs. "Can I...?" Dei trailed off, hand hovering over Hidan's crotch. Hidan seemed surprised before giving a slow nod. "Uh... Yeah, sure."

Deidara slowly grabbed the silverette's member, kneading the hard appendage. Hidan moaned, urging him to continue. He pulled the quarterback's boxers off, his 10 inch dick standing proud and tall. Deidara grabbed the base, staring at Hidan's member. This was the first time he'd seen Hidan's penis. Anyone's actually. Sure, he bared witness to Haku giving him head but he didn't actually _see_ the quarterback's joystick.

Deidara didn't realise how long he'd been staring when Hidan spoke up. "Why don't you just take a picture?" he asked impatiently. "Oh, shut up," Deidara replied, wrapping his hand around the hot organ and beginning to pump it. Hidan moaned, eyes falling closed. He was already oozing pre-cum, throbbing at random times. Deidara leaned down, sucking on the head to taste it. "Ah!"

He slowly took more into his mouth, sucking on Hidan's joystick hungrily, the older male's heavy _'ah'_ s urging him on. Hidan thrust into Deidara's mouth, making the blonde pull away. Dei pinned him down, digging his nails into Hidan's hips, drawing a groan from the silverette. "You like that, don't you?" Deidara whispered, licking up the shaft while scratching Hidan deeply, "Me hurting you?"

"Mmm~ Yes," Hidan answered submissively.

Deidara smirked at the control he had over the older male before engulfing his member fully, making Hidan's head tip back in pleasure. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking vigoriously and, before he knew it, Hidan was cumming hard, gripping the sheets and crying out. His body spasmed, dick throbbing violently as he spurted hot ribbons of cum into Deidara's mouth.

When he was done, Deidara still sucked softly, milking him for all he's worth. When Hidan had nothing left to give, he pulled away, licking his lips slowly while maintaining eye contact with the silverette. Upon seeing the action, Hidan got a lustful look in his eyes. He looked like he could attack and ravish the blonde at any time. He quickly snapped out of it, picking his boxers up off the floor.

"Where the fuck did you learn to do that?! I **never** cum that fast!" Hidan said, putting his black boxers back on.

"Experience," Deidara shrugged with a smirk.

Hidan slowly turned to him, staring at him in disbelief. "Experience? No way. You sucked my dick with the same mouth that sucked some other guy off?" Hidan asked increduously, making Deidara burst out laughing. "Nobody said I practised with an actual dick," Dei shrugged, making Hidan's eyebrows lift. Hidan leaned forward in interest, smiling stupidly. "What did you practise with? Tell me."

"I'm not telling," Deidara blushed.

"Please? I really, really, really wanna know. Please, Dei? Pleeeease?"

"Fine. I... practised with a dildo," Deidara answered, voice getting lower towards the end. Hidan seemed surprised.

"Wow... That is so hot," Hidan whispered in a husky voice, making Deidara blush and turn away.

"You fuck yourself with it too?" Hidan asked gruffly, placing a hand on the blonde's thigh. Deidara looked at him. He had that look in his eye again. "Maybe," Deidara whispered. Hidan leaned forward, pushing Dei to lie down. "How'd it feel?" Hidan whispered in his ear, kissing his neck. "Mm~ it was good."

"Did you scream?" Hidan whispered huskily, getting between his legs and licking up his neck slowly. "Ah~ yes." Hidan joined their lips in a hot kiss, Deidara kissing back hungrily. Hidan pulled away, cupping Deidara's chin and opening his mouth. "Suck it," he said, sticking his tongue out. Deidara complied, leaning up and bringing the muscle into his mouth.

After a while Hidan pulled back, spitting in Deidara's mouth. "Swallow." Deidara did as he was told, swallowing the silverette's saliva. The tone of his voice was just too hard to say no to. Deidara was sure that he'd do _anything_ the silverette wanted if he used that voice. Hell, he'd even jump off the Eiffel Tower if Hidan told him to in that voice. Hidan leaned down, ravishing his neck again. "I wanna make you scream, baby," Hidan whispered, grinding against him while his hands travelled up his PJ top. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard—"

_It's too hard to sleep_  
Ooo, ooo  
I got the sheets on the floor  
Nothing on me  
Ooo, ooo  
And I can't take it no more  
It's a 100°  
Ooo, ooo  
I got one foot out the door  
Where are my keys?  
'Cause I gotta leave  
Yeah~ 

The sound of Deidara's ringtone snapped Hidan out of his trance. The silverette quickly got off of him, removing his hands from the blonde's nipples. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Sometimes, I, uh... lose control. I'm really sorry 'bout the whole spitting-in-your-mouth thing and, umm, almost... raping you," Hidan apologized awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"It's... It's okay."

It was _not_ okay! Deidara hated the person that decided to interrupt their fun. He hated them. He was actually kinda looking forward to the silverette making him scream.

_Girl, you're the one_  
I want to want me  
And if you want me,  
Girl, you got me  
There's nothing I (no) I wouldn't do  
I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you 

"You gonna answer that?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah."

When he saw who was calling, he kinda felt bad for saying that he hated them. He quickly answered with a warm **“'Buto?”**.

**“Dei, I'm pregnant!”**

**“What!?”**

**“You heard! I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant! I am super pregnant!”**

**“Calm down.”**

**“I can't calm down! How will Orochimaru take this!? Oh my god! It's twins! I'm gonna be soo fat!”**

**“Twins?! My god, are you serious?!”**

**“No. I was just bored and wanted someone to talk to. M'not preggo.”**

Deidara facepalmed. He should've known Kabuto was just fucking with him. **“Arg, I hate you,”** Deidara whispered, hanging up. "Who was it?" Hidan asked, laying down and covering himself with the blanket. Aww, he guessed their fun was over. "Kabuto," he answered, laying down and facing Hidan. Hidan made a weird face. "Kabuto has twins?"

"Hm? Oh, no. He was just kidding 'bout that."

Hidan nodded. "Hn. Goodnight," the silverette said, cupping the blonde's cheek and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. Hidan pulled away with a shocked face. "Uh... I'm sorry. Umm... G'night," Hidan said, giving Dei an awkward fistbump before laying down beside him and facing the other direction. He wouldn't cuddle Deidara tonight.

He didn't trust himself.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan was on his way to Math class, the second last class of the day, talking to Kyuubi. It was Friday so they only had four periods today. "Hey, dude. Uh, look... He told me not to tell you anything but I just can't keep this from you. Dei's been throwing up. It's really bad, dude."

"He has?"

"Yeah. In the cafeteria today, when he said he was going to pee, he was actually puking. I... held his hair back. He made me promise not to tell you 'cause you'd get worried and take him to a doctor and make him get an injection."

"If you promised not to tell, why are you telling me?" Hidan asked curiously.

"I dunno. I guess I was worried."

"Well thanks for telling me, man," Hidan smiled, the redhead returning the action. When they turned the corner, Hidan was grabbed and pushed against the wall. "The fuck?" He looked at his attacker. It was Sasori. Hidan smirked, snorting a laugh. "I mean, I know I'm banging the blonde you want but don't you think this whole... confrontation is a bit too much?"

"This isn't about Deidara."

"Then what is it?"

"It's about you putting tampons in my locker."

Hidan laughed, making Sasori snarl. The redhead growled before punching Hidan in the face. The silverette glared at him, clenching his jaw. "Don't **ever** punch me again, Akasuna. It's not good for your health," Hidan said in a dangerously low voice. He looked behind Sasori, seeing that Kyuubi was also being held back by Kisame.

Before he could say anything, Sasori spoke up again. "So why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know."

"I didn't fucking put tamps in your locker, man. I don't care about you that much to waste 30 minutes of my life stuffing your locker. You're not that important to me. In fact, I don't think you're important to anyone, Akasuna."

What he said seemed to tick the redhead off and he punched him again. Hidan growled, punching the redhead square in the face. Before he knew it, it was a full out fist fight, punching and slamming against walls. Somehow a crowd had even managed to gather around them, cheering and filming the fight. Hidan was sitting on the redhead's middle, punching the shit out of him, when he was pulled back. But he resisted, still punching the bastard.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop it! Hidan, get off him!" a familiar voice called out, pulling him off of Sasori. He spun around, glaring at the guy. "Kakashi, let go of me!" Hidan yelled, trying to launch himself at the redhead. Sasori, who was being held back by Iruka, was also trying to lunge at him, yelling profanities at the brunette restricting him.

And that's how they ended up in the principal's office, trying to pin the blame on each other.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan quickly ran into the SexEd class 10 minutes late. It was the last period of the day. He took a seat next to Deidara, pecking his lips softly, hearing a small “aww” from the back of the class. "You're late," Deidara whispered. "I know. M'sorry."

"Heard a rumour that you and Sasori were fighting over me. What's that about?"

"Prick attacked me. Said I put the tamps in his locker."

"You did. We both did," Dei smirked.

"But nobody needs to know that," Hidan smirked back, placing a friendly hand on Dei's leg. They turned forward, focussing on the teacher. Kakashi-sensei, of course.

"—And remember, one time is all it takes. And in the event that you _do_ give into your hormones and have sex — and I'm looking at _you_ , Hidan. Get your hand off Deidara's thigh."

"Sorry, sir."

The class laughed, except for Sasori, who was clenching his jaw at the back of the class.

"Alright, as I was saying... If you have sex, you _can_ get pregnant, even with a condom on. So you need to learn to take care of a baby. Your assignment is to look after this egg-baby which you will paint yourselves. Time to put some of that art Kurenai taught you to use. You will work in groups of two; a mother and father."

The class murmured to each other, probably discussing who's in whose group. Kakashi cleared his throat, getting the class to be quiet again, before continuing.

"Partners don't necessarily have to be male and female. The “babies” must be brought back on February 20th. Which gives you 22 days. Late submissions will not be accepted. You will be given marks by how well you took care of him or her and how good of a condition they're in when given back to me. Pick your partners; you have 5 minutes," Kakashi finished, taking a seat and reading some Icha-Icha while the students moved about and discussed.

Deidara was with Hidan, Kabuto was with Orochimaru, and since Suigetsu wasn't in their SexEd class... Gaara was forced to be with Itachi.

After a while Kakashi got up, grabbing a basket of pale eggs. He walked around the class, giving an egg to each couple. "Paints are over there as well as clothing and tiny carriers," Kakashi informed, pointing towards a table at the back. "Girl or boy?" Hidan asked Deidara. "Umm... Girl." Hidan nodded before going to the table where people were flocking, picking some things and coming back.

He had some paints, a cute tiny pink blanket that was already hollowed for the egg to go in and a small white and pink basket along with a tiny white hat that had _daddy's girl_ written across it. He put the hat on the egg, putting the inside the pink blanket before handing it and the paints to Deidara. "...I'm gonna paint her?" the blonde asked with a surprised face. "Yeah. Don't you want to?"

"I think you should do it. You're soo much better at this than I am," Deidara said, passing him the paints and the egg-baby.

"Alright, fine. What do you want her to look like?"

"Your eyes... Hmm... My hair... Your adorable nose... And my lips." Hidan went to work painting the egg, while Deidara reminded him whose features she “inherited”. He finished 10 minutes later, letting her dry before showing the blonde their “child”.

She had the most adorable amethyst eyes with blonde hair sticking out from beneath her hat. She also had a cute little nose. Deidara pulled the hat back, seeing Hidan had painted little blonde hairs on her head. Hidan had even taken the time to paint a dummy in her mouth. She was simply adorable!

"And...? What do you think?" Hidan asked hopefully.

"She's soo cute! What are we gonna name her?"

"Hmm... Let's name her Mikasa."

"M'kay. Mikasa Iwa."

"Excuse me? Mikasa Saito. We're married," Hidan said, gesturing between himself and Deidara before grabbing the blonde's hand. Deidara giggled. "Okay, fine. Mikasa Saito. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic."

Deidara picked her up, placing her on the soft white blanket inside the small pink basket.

"Okay. Time's up. Bring your babies to me for stamping, just so you don't switch 'em when you lose or smash them. Let's start in the corner with Sasori and Kimimaro. Just so you know, if it's not stamped, I won't take it and you'll receive a mark of zero."

When it was Deidara and Hidan's turn, they could actually feel the other learners' jealousy. He didn't blame them though. Their little Mika-chan _was_ the cutest. If they'd look _this_ adorable... Deidara was more than willing to have a million babies with the silverette.

The world could use more beautiful creatures.


	12. Developing Feelings

Deidara and Hidan were cuddled up on the couch, Deidara holding Mikasa closely. "I just can't get over how adorable she is," Deidara whispered, staring at the egg-baby. "Yeah, well, every baby of mine is bound to be adorable," Hidan said smugly with a shrug. Deidara gave a small laugh, lightly shoving the silverette. "Whaaat? It's true. Look at how Mikasa turned out."

Hidan tried to take the egg-baby but Deidara withdrew it. "Mine," he said possessively. "Hey! She's my baby too, y'know." Deidara looked reluctant before slowly handing Mikasa to her father. "She's soo warm. You want the thing to hatch, Dei?!" Hidan asked increduosly. "She's not a _thing_ , Hidan. She's our daughter," Dei said angrily, trying to grab the egg again.

"Okay, okay! Baby, I'm sorry," Hidan apologised, holding Mikasa out of Deidara's reach. After a while, Deidara gave up, placing his head back on Hidan's chest. Hidan figured this was the perfect time to confront him about the vomitting. "So how've you been feeling?"

"Uh... Good. Good."

"The vomitting stopped?"

"Yeah. I... haven't puked since the doctor's visit. The medicine really works."

How could he do it? How could Deidara just sit here and lie to him?

"You're lying to me," Hidan stated simply. He could actually feel Deidara's heart beating faster, thumping against his chest. "I'm... I'm not. I swear."

"Then look into my eyes and tell me you're not lying to me. Do it."

"I... can't," Deidara said softly. Hidan nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"..."

"Have you even been taking your medicine?" Hidan asked in a scary tone. "Um... Y-Yes—"

"DON'T LIE TO ME, DEIDARA!"

"N-No. I... I haven't. I'm sorry," Deidara whimpered. Hidan just stared at him before getting up, taking Mikasa's basket on his way upstairs. The blonde turned off the TV, following Hidan into the master bedroom. He opened the door. The silverette was already in bed, pretending to be asleep to avoid talking to him, while Mikasa was in her basket on the nightstand.

Deidara changed into his pyjamas, getting in behind the silverette. He wrapped his arms around Hidan's torso, the silverette trying to move them away but Deidara was persistant and held on tighter. "Look, Hidan, I'm sorry, okay? I promise... I'll never lie to you again. I'll even start taking that ugly-tasting medicine. Just, please... Don't be mad at me anymore."

Hidan didn't say anything, making Deidara sigh. Okay, he was done talking. It was time for him to apologize in the only way he thought would work...

Hidan's eyes flew open when he felt a hand grab his cock. The hand started rubbing him. He was starting to get hard. No, he was still mad at Deidara. "Deidara, stop it," Hidan said, moving the blonde's hand off his dick, only to have it return not a second later. Hidan couldn't help but let out a pleasured sigh. "Deidara, I'm serious. Stop," Hidan said, trying to move Dei's hand again but the blonde put it under his PJ pants, fondling him.

"No underwear?" Deidara teased, pumping the silverette's cock. Hidan moaned, thrusting into his hand. Deidara took his hand out, opening the button in front and letting Hidan's erection out. He pulled the covers back, turning the silverette to lay on his back. He spread Hidan's legs, getting between them and licking up the underside slowly. Hidan gave a long sigh, closing his eyes.

"Forgive me?" Deidara asked, grabbing the base and dipping his tongue into the slit. "Ah~ yes. Yes."

"Are you sure?" Dei stalled, sucking the head.

"Fuck! Yes, I'm sure! Blow me now!"

Deidara smirked at the quarterback's impatience, deciding to stall some more just to see how much Hidan could take. "I love you, you know that, right?" Deidara whispered, lapping at Hidan's shaft. "Mmm yes! I fucking love you too! Now eat me, please!" Hidan said impatiently. Deidara faked a gasp. "Eat you? Hidan, that's cannibalism— mmpf!"

Deidara was cut off by Hidan grabbing his hair, forcing his dick into his mouth. Deidara inwardly laughed and decided to give the silverette what he wanted, deepthroating him. "Oh! Fuck, yes! That's what I'm talkin' 'bout." Deidara gave a small laugh through his nose before hollowing his cheeks and sucking harder, amplifying Hidan's moans.

"Ah! Fuck! Stop! Dei, stop! Ah~"

"What?" Deidara asked, detaching himself from the silverette's length. "Gimme a breather. You're gonna make me cum too fast," Hidan whined. Deidara laughed. "Shuddup. It's not funny. You're really good at this."

"I'm flattered," Deidara giggled. He pushed the silverette's PJ top up slightly, placing sensual kisses on his abs while stroking his cock slowly just to keep it “alive”. After a while Hidan spoke up. "M'kay. Deepthroat me now."

"Finally," Deidara breathed against Hidan's arousal, engulfing it while staring right into Hidan's lust-filled eyes. The silverette moaned, watching as his manhood disappeared and reappeared from Deidara's mouth. After a few more hard sucks, Hidan was cumming. "Ah! Deidara!"

When he came off his high, he made a frustrated sound, tugging at his hair. "I fucking hate you. Why do you make me cum soo quickly~" Hidan whined childishly. "Because I'm sexy like that," Deidara smirked. Hidan pouted before putting his junk back in his pants. Suddenly, Deidara let out a surprise gasp. "What is it?" Hidan asked, noticing the blonde's panic. "Mika-chan saw us," Deidara whispered with wide eyes.

Hidan huffed a laugh and looked at the basket, seeing he had placed her upright, her adorable face facing them. He leaned over, laying her down horizontally. "There," he said. He smiled at Deidara, placing the blonde's head on his chest. "She's still too young to understand," Hidan laughed, cuddling the blonde while running his fingers through his hair.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Kimimaro was seated on Sasori's bed with their egg-baby boy, Raito, waiting for the redhead who was taking a shower. Sasori's mother had let him in. Since it was his first time in the redhead's house, he was sitting as erect as he could sit, behaving himself and not touching anything no matter how much he wanted to. 

The bathroom door opened, Sasori walking out with a towel wrapped around his waist, water running down his toned body. Kimimaro stared in awe. Sasori was about to take off his towel when he noticed the silverette on his bed. "What are you doing here?" Sasori asked with a confused face. "Umm, I... came to give you Raito. You can keep him for the weekend. I'll take him on Monday."

"Why?"

Kimimaro was a bit taken back by the question before answering. "Because... I'm not gonna look after him alone. We're doing this in pairs not singles. Take," he said irritably, thrusting the redhead egg-baby in Sasori's face. Sasori sighed before taking the egg out of his partner's hand. "Fine." He placed Raito inside his basket, putting the blue basket on his nightstand.

He opened the draw, pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He put the tee on, holding the hem of his towel. "You might wanna turn away," Sasori said, not waiting before dropping the towel. Kimimaro gasped before covering his eyes like the virgin he was, fighting the strong urge not to peek. Sasori gave a small laugh, putting on his underwear. "You can open your eyes now."

Kimimaro nodded, moving his hands away just in time to see Sasori take Raito out of his basket, throwing him up and catching him repeatedly. "Stop it. You're gonna break him," Kimimaro said sternly. Sasori didn't listen and carried on. "I'm hungry. Let's cook him—"

"No!"

"Really? I could make some scrambled eggs. It _is_ time for breakfast, anyway."

"No," Kimimaro repeated with more anger in his voice. Sasori laughed. "Y'know what, just give Raito back to me. I won't have you jeopardizing my grades. I can keep him 'til the 20th of February," Kimimaro said in irritation, standing up and holding his hand open. "No thanks, he's my kid too. I'll keep him," Sasori said, putting the egg-baby back in his basket and taking a step forward, making Kimimaro step back.

"Why'd you step back?" Sasori whispered.

"Why'd you step forward?" Kimimaro retorted, making Sasori huff a laugh. The redhead reached a hand up, stroking the silverette's cheek. "Well... Maybe I wanted to kiss you," he whispered against Kimimaro's lips. "Maybe I don't want you to," the silverette said softly, trying to take another step back, tripping and falling on the bed. Sasori got on top of him, settling between his legs.

"I'm not stupid, Kimimaro. I've seen how you look at me. You want me. And, baby, I want you too. So why don't we stop wanting each other and just... _have_ each other?" Sasori whispered, locking their lips in a heated kiss, jumping for the sky when the silverette kissed him back. In the middle of their hot make-out session, someone opened the door, making them pull away. "Oh! Uh... Sorry. I can come back later," Kisame said.

"N-No. It's fine. I... I was just leaving," Kimimaro said, getting up and walking out while fixing his clothes. "So... You and Kimimaro, huh? Finally got over Deidara?" Kisame asked, sitting next to the redhead on the bed.

"Nah. Just using the twink. Maybe if I pretend to go out with Kimimaro, Dei'll get jealous and dump that bastard, Hidan, for me. Not being able to have me since I'm taken will amplify his desire for me. It's common sense people want what they can't have. When I get my blonde, I don't really give a fuck what Kimimaro does. He and Hidan could get together and have crazy, wild, rebound sex. I don't care."

".....You know, if you put as much effort into your school work as you do into plotting ways to make Deidara yours... You could actually get straight A's, man."

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Everybody had their opinions of Kisame, but they were wrong. Kisame wasn't the bad guy they all thought he was. He was actually a good guy. A very good guy.

And, being the good guy that he is, he made sure to catch up to the retreating Kimimaro, intent on telling him the truth about how Sasori planned to use him.

But when Kimimaro looked up at him with those cute big green eyes, he couldn't do it.

He couldn't break his heart.

He was just too adorable and Kisame couldn't make him sad. He was soo cute and tiny and Kisame almost _'aww'_ ed at how he had to look up to talk to him.

"Hey, I don't think we've properly met. I'm Kisame," the bluenette introduced, holding out a pale hand.

"Kimimaro," the silverette smiled, shaking his hand with his much smaller one, "Did you need something?"

"I just... wanted to tell you that..." Kisame hesistated, "...that you're really good looking. Like... _Really_ good looking."

Kimimaro blushed and giggled. "Thanks. You're really good looking too, Kisame," the silverette smiled. Kisame blushed lightly, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. "Thanks. So, uh... I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah!" Kimimaro smiled, hugging the bigger male. Kisame let out an _aww_ at how the silverette had to stand on his tippy toes to hug him. He hugged back, wrapping his arms around the smaller male. Kimimaro pulled back with a heavy blush. "I'm sorry. I just like to hug people. A lot."

Kisame laughed. "It's fine. And, hey, M'always here when you need a hug. I'm a cuddler, though. Think you could help me with that?" Kisame asked half-jokingly. Kimimaro laughed, lightly hitting Kisame's arm.

"I'll see. G'bye," he smiled, walking away.

"Bye."

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Gaara heard the doorbell ring, smiling like an idiot. Suigetsu was early. He quickly ran to the door, pulling it open with a rare grin. "Suigetsu!"

"No. Itachi."

"Oh. Um... What are you doing here?" Gaara asked the raven, tilting his head cutely. "I just came to see you. Can't I pay the mother of my child a visit?" Itachi asked jokingly, stepping inside and closing the door before wrapping his arms around Gaara's waist, "What? No kiss?"

"N—" Gaara was cut off by Itachi kissing him. He put his hands on the raven's chest, pushing him away. "Itachi, stop it."

"Stop what?" Itachi asked innocently, tilting his head.

"Stop... _this_. Stop everything that you're doing—"

"I'm not doing anything—"

"Shut up, you know what I mean. Stop holding me, stop grabbing me, stop touching me, and most of all, stop kissing me. Just... Just stop acting like I'm yours. I'm _not_ yours, Itachi, and I doubt I ever will be. I'm with Suigetsu and... it's great. He's great. All I ask of you is to please... respect my relationship."

Itachi nodded, not bothering to hide how hurt he was. He said a soft “alright” before turning and walking to the door. "No! Itachi, wait! Don't go!" Gaara half-yelled, grabbing the raven's sleeve. Itachi spun around, glaring at the redhead and yanking the sleeve of his jacket back. "What the hell, Gaara!? You practically just kicked me out of your life and now you're telling me you don't want me to leave!? What the fuck do you want from m—"

Gaara cut him off, leaning forward and connecting their lips. After a while Itachi relaxed, kissing him back. "Okay, _you_ kissed _me_ that time," Itachi said after they pulled away. "I know," Gaara whispered, leaning forward and kissing the Uchiha again. This time Itachi moved away, gently holding the redhead back.

"Gaara, stop... Please. You asked me to respect your relationship and, even though I don't approve of it, that's what I'm gonna do. But I can't do that if you keep kissing me and leading me on. Gaara, I'm gonna need you to give me a break. Stop calling me, stop texting me, and just leave me alone for a while. Okay?"

Gaara's eyes widened in dread. He didn't want to stop doing those things. Before he could voice his thoughts, though, the doorbell rang. He went to answer it, seeing his boyfriend standing outside. Suigetsu grinned, Gaara returning the action, and brought him into a tight hug. "Mm~ missed you, baby," Suigetsu whispered, lifting the redhead off the floor. "I missed you too."

Suigetsu's smile fell when he saw the Uchiha inside. "What is he doing here?" he asked sharply. "Uh... He was just here to pick up Yumi. Here," Gaara covered up, handing Itachi their egg-daughter and giving a look to get out. Itachi took the hint and walked out without a word, giving Suigetsu a kurt nod of acknowledgement, the bluenette returning the gesture.

"Why's he seem so depressed—?"

"Family problems," Gaara answered a bit too quickly. Suigetsu gave him a weird look, but still nodded.

"Oh."

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Since sucking Hidan off twice, it somehow became natural and Deidara couldn't help but keep doing it. It just felt so casual and right. So he just did it almost all the time...

• He sucked him off in bed.

• He sucked him off in the shower.

• He sucked him off in the school bathroom.

• He sucked him off when he was feeling angry.

• He sucked him off when he was feeling upset (though Hidan wouldn't actually admit he was upset).

• Heck, there was even this one time when he was bored and sucked the silverette off in the car. While he was driving.

And before Deidara knew it, the week was over and it was Monday, the 9th of February.

Huh.

Time flies when you're having fun.

He couldn't help but feel sad, though... They only had 12 days left with Mikasa (including today).

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Deidara walked down the hallway slowly, chatting with Kabuto. Right at the end of the corridor he could see Sasori talking to Kimimaro, trapping the smaller silverette between a locker and his body. Kimimaro seemed chilled so it didn't really look like Sasori was bullying him. He'd seen them around the school together but didn't know where they stood.

He slowed down to an even slower pace, wanting to see how the scene played out. Sasori smiled and said something, making Kimimaro blush and look away shyly. Sasori cupped his chin and lifted his face, forcing him to look into his eyes. Sasori said something before leaning in and kissing the silverette deeply.

Kimimaro reached up, placing his hands on Sasori's shoulders, kissing back. Deidara stared in shock, stopping dead on his tracks. Kabuto was still walking, talking to himself for a while before also stopping, looking around with a confused face. He saw Deidara standing behind him and walked back to him. "Hey, what's up? You gonna be sick again?"

"N-No," Deidara said softly, still staring at the couple making out. Kabuto looked at him weirdly before looking in the direction the blonde was staring in. He frowned when he saw them. "Hey, isn't that Orochimaru's cousin?" Kabuto gasped, "With Sasori..."

Deidara just nodded.

"Oh," Kabuto said when Sasori grabbed the silverette's ass. "Oh," he repeated a bit louder when the redhead lifted Kimimaro, the silverette wrapping his legs around Sasori's waist. "Oh!" Kabuto said again with wide eyes when Sasori roughly slammed Kimimaro into the locker, attacking his neck with kisses.

"We should get to class," Deidara said, grabbing Kabuto's hand and speed-walking to the Science class.

"Are you crazy!? I'm still watching!" Kabuto protested, but Deidara just kept pulling him along, only letting go when they were inside the class, sitting in their regular spot.

"I hate you," Kabuto pouted.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

"—Can you believe it?! With Kimimaro! Kimimaro!" Deidara seethed, pacing back and forth in the bedroom.

"Kimimaro _is_ kinda hot," Hidan said, lacing his fingers behind his carelessly and leaning back against the headboard, watching the blonde pace around.

"I mean, if he wasn't my friend's cousin, I would've banged him the day he got here," Hidan added, receiving a glare from Deidara.

"Another thing stoppin' me is that Orochimaru thinks we're together," he added, eyes falling shut. Deidara rolled his eyes in annoyance before sighing. "But still, how can he choose Kimimaro over me!?"

"Maybe he's just trying to make you jealous? And by the look of things, I think he's succeeding."

Deidara gasped. "Oh my god! You're soo smart! I think he _is_ just trying to make me jealous. But why?"

"So you can see what you're missing out on, duh. I don't get it. You like the bastard and the bastard now likes you so why the fuck don't you two just get together and have crazy sex?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Dei smirked.

"The crazy sex?"

"Nah. I don't forgive him yet. I'm still fucking up his life. When I'm over that, _then_ we'll get together and have “crazy sex”, m'kay?"

"Whatevs. It's your non-existent sex life," Hidan shrugged.

"S'cuse me? Non-existent? Look who's talking. When was the last time _you_ got some, huh?" Deidara asked teasingly, getting into the bed.

"As a matter of fact, I got some yesterday," Hidan said smugly. Deidara tried not to show how much those words actually hurt him. He got up and walked into the bathroom, using the excuse that he forgot to brush his teeth. He didn't know why knowing Hidan fucked someone just yesterday made his heart lurch so painfully.

He couldn't be falling for Hidan.

Could he?


	13. Second First Time I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has nothing to do with the story so feel free to skip, I just wanna vent 'bout what happened to me today -.-
> 
> So I was at school and 2 huge-ass dogs somehow managed to get inside. So I'm standing on the grounds with my friend and the dogs come up to us, growling and shidd. I stood behind my friend and pushed her forward as a sacrifice (I know, I'mma bad friend "-.-). Anyway the dogs COMPLETELY ignored her and came after me!
> 
> First, they were walking to me, so I walked away. Then they started running and, OMG, I just ran like crazy(something I had NEVER done in school before). TG I was wearing running shoes. So here I am, doing laps around the field and people are laughing at me and making videos and my clique's like: "Run like a bitch, they on yo ass!"
> 
> I was so embarrassed!
> 
> I guess one good thing came out of that... My crush said I have a cute run. Now he teases me 'bout the whole...incident, but it's totally adorable. *sigh* Life's good. ¯⌣¯
> 
> Anyway... Here's the next chapter!

No, that couldn't be.

He couldn't be... in love with Hidan.

He just couldn't. Maybe he was just jealous?

Yeah, he was jealous that Hidan got laid and he didn't.

Yep, that was it.

He rinsed his mouth, putting his toothbrush back in the holder before returning to the bedroom. He climbed into the bed, Hidan immediately pulling him closer and spooning him.

Deidara couldn't help but snuggle closer into the warmth, giving a content sigh before driffing off to sleep.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Monday, February 9th

Deidara laughed, throwing another piece of toast at his “boyfriend”. Hidan made a cute scrunched up face. " _Hey!_ I already said I was sorry," he pouted, "Besides, it's not the first time I told the guys 'bout your body, babe," he turned to Kyuubi, leaning in and whispering, "You know, he has a beauty spot on his left butt—"

"HIDAN~!" Deidara intervened, slapping the quarterback upside the head.

Hidan gave a pained whine while the others at the FPC table laughed at his expense. "Bay-beeee~" Hidan whined, rubbing his head while pointing at Mikasa who was on the table, "You're not allowed to hit me in front of Mika-chan. Makin' me seem weak."

"She understands her daddy is stupid and needs a little slap once in a while," Deidara giggled, poking the pouting quarterback's cheek.

They saw Itachi heading their way, Yumi in his hand.

"Hey," the Uchiha greeted. When he tried to sit down, Yumi went flying out of his hand. "Shit, shit, shit!" Itachi yelled franically, trying to grab her, but to no avail. Luckily, Hidan caught her before she got smashed on the floor. Itachi gave a sigh of relief, bringing Hidan into a loose hug and placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "I love you, man," he said, pulling back and taking Yumi from him.

"Gaara doesn't need to know about this—" Itachi was cut off by slap to the back of his head. "OW!" He turned around, seeing Gaara glaring at him. "What the hell, Itachi? You can't even take care of an egg for 5 minutes!" Gaara half-yelled.

"She slipped!"

"That's because you weren't holding her right!" Gaara accused, hitting the raven a few more times before taking their egg-daughter away from him and sitting down. Itachi gave a cute sad pout, sitting down and resting his cheek on his palm.

"This is abuse," Itachi said softly.

"I know exactly how you feel, man," Hidan said, patting the Uchiha on the back, "We should form a club."

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan pulled Deidara into his lap. It was last period, Math, and Ibiki-sensei was absent. They were talking to Kabuto and some of the guys from the football team when he noticed Deidara stopped mid-laugh and stared in another direction. He followed his line of sight, seeing Sasori making out with Kimimaro in the corner.

In the middle of the kiss, Sasori opened his eye, staring at Deidara before closing it again and continuing to swap spit with Orochimaru's cousin. He was probably making sure the blonde was watching. "Oh my god. He's challenging you to a kiss-off. Make out with Hidan," Kabuto told Deidara, staring at Sasori and Kimimaro.

Deidara obliged, straddling the quarterback and turning his face to him before smashing their lips together in a fierce kiss. Hidan moaned before reciprocating the gesture. The guys from the football team cheered, leaning in closer to 'get a better view'.

"Me next, Dei," Kyuubi said, closing his eyes and leaning in with kissy lips.

Without even needing to open his eyes, Hidan placed a hand on his best friend's face, pushing him away. Deidara opened his eye, seeing that Sasori was also looking at him. And he didn't seem happy. He pulled Kimimaro closer, hands travelling up his shirt while they kissed. Deidara gave a small growl, bringing Hidan's hands to grab his ass. Sasori glared before dipping his hands in the back of the silverette uke's pants.

Deidara mirrored the action, stuffing Hidan's hands into his pants to grab his bare ass and making the silverette kiss his neck. Deidara gave a purposely loud moan, grinding on Hidan. Suddenly, they heard a sickening crack. They pulled away, looking at where they put Mikasa. They let out a sigh of relief when they saw she was still okay and in one piece.

Though they couldn't say the same about Naruto's egg-baby who was smashed on the floor, oozing yolk.

"NOO! NOT ASS-KICKER! HOLY FUCK! SASUKE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Naruto yelled, frantically pulling at his hair in panic.

"Hidan, gimme yours, man. It looks like Ass-Kicker. I'll just paint the eyes black," Naruto said, holding out his hand. Hidan looked at him as if he was crazy and pulled Mikasa closer to him.

"Oh, fuck no. Just glue yours together, dude, it only broke in two."

And so Naruto did, emptying out the yolk and trying to super-glue the egg back together. Eventually it was in one piece, but was super light. "You think Kakashi will notice?" Naruto asked, letting Hidan hold the weightless egg. "Uh... No. No," Hidan lied. Of course Kakashi will notice! But there was nothing wrong with giving someone a little bit of false hope.

Naruto sighed, knowing the quarterback was lying but letting it slide.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

When Naruto exited the school, he was roughly grabbed and pushed against the wall. He glared at his friend. "What the fuck, Sasori?!"

"Oh, so you're Hidan's bitch now?" Sasori asked harshly.

"The fuck you talkin' 'bout, man?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused.

"Saw you talkin' to him. In Math class. When you crushed your egg and asked _Hidan_ for his. Then, after sticking it together, asked for his opinion on it like the little bitch you are. You fucking him? Huh? You on that D?" Sasori demanded possessively.

"Dude, what the fuck? Of course not."

"Then why were you talking to him?"

"I can talk to whoever the fuck I want, man. You don't fucking own me," Naruto snapped, breaking out of the redhead's grasp. Sasori shrugged.

"A'ight. Just don't forget whose clique you're a part of," Sasori said lowly, fixing the blonde's clothes before walking away. "What was _that_?" Sasuke's voice filled the air, making Naruto jump in shock and nervousness. Oh god, he just hoped Sasuke didn't ask for Ass-Kicker.

"Uh... Nothing. Nothing. Did you need anything?" he said suspiciously fast, subconsciously hiding AK behind his back.

"Um, yeah. I just wanted to take... Ass-Kicker," Sasuke said, saying the name reluctantly. He didn't like the name and wanted something nerdy like Cornelius. Naruto'll be damned if he ever named a kid of his _Cornelius_. Hell naw. Not now, not ever.

"Um, no, you don't needa take him. I got this. He's safe. Don't you trust me?"

Sasuke cocked a brow. "Trust _you_? You know I wouldn't even trust you to remember to bring your own head to school."

"Well, that's mean of you," Naruto pouted.

"Whatever. Ass-Kicker. Now," Sasuke said sternly, holding out his hand. Naruto swallowed nervously before hesitantly handing over the egg. Sasuke immediately frowned in confusion as soon as the blonde placed AK in the palm of his hand. He stared at their egg-son before looking up at Naruto with a questioning look.

"Why's he so light?"

"I... forgot to feed him?" Naruto offered, giving a nervous laugh and scratching the back of his head.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Deidara saw Orochimaru walking ahead of him. He ran to catch up with him, calling out to him before he shut his car door. Orochimaru froze, looking around to see who called his name. "Me," Deidara said simply, coming to a halt in front of the raven. "Hey. You need anything?" Orochimaru asked, stepping out of his car.

"Yeah. You know your cousin's dating Sasori?"

"Yeah."

Oh, so he did know.

"Well, tell him to stop," Deidara said. Orochimaru made a weird face. "Why? He can date anyone he wants."

"'Cause... Sasori doesn't deserve him."

"And why not?" Orochimaru demanded, seeming angry. Oh god, this was harder than Deidara had imagined. "Listen, Orochimaru, Sasori... doesn't like Kimimaro—"

"Oh really? Then why did he ask him out? Huh?"

"He only did that to get to me. He's using your cousin! He just wants to make me jealous so I can 'see what I'm missing out on' and date him!" Deidara explained. Orochimaru was silent for a bit before he burst out laughing. "You are so conceited, Deidara. I almost feel bad for you. Wait, actually I _do_ feel bad for you if that's how you see it. I see it as Sasori getting over you and going for Kimimaro."

"Arg! Fine! Then I'll show you! I'll show you Sasori wants _me_ and not Kimimaro!" Deidara yelled in frustration.

He turned around to storm off but was roughly grabbed on his upper arm and forced to turn back and look into the angry eyes of his friend.

"Listen... Don't you dare try to jeopardize Kimimaro's relationship. In his past relationships, I wasn't there to protect him from heartbreak, but I **will** do it now. If you dare do **anything** to sabotage my cousin's relationship..." he took a threatening step forward, "Not even _Hidan_ will be able to protect you from me."

Orochimaru stared him down for a bit before spinning on his heel, getting back into his car and speeding off.

Deidara stood there, staring at the posh car driving off into the distance as it got smaller and smaller until he couldn't even see it anymore. He threatened him. Orochimaru had just threathened him.

"Hey. What you lookin' at?" Hidan asked, coming up behind him and putting a hand on his shoulder. Deidara shook his head. "I'll tell you in the car," Dei replied, stamping his feet angrily as he walked to the car and got inside, Hidan mirroring his action.

"So? What is it?" Hidan asked, starting the car and reversing out of his spot. "Orochimaru threatened me," Deidara pouted. Hidan frowned. "Did he now? What did you do?" he asked. Deidara cocked a brow. "What makes you think _I_ did something?!" he demanded.

Hidan shrugged. "He wouldn't threaten you for nothing," he rationalized, getting a sigh from the blonde.

"Fine. I told him that Sasori was using his cousin to get to me and that I was gonna do something 'bout it."

"Aha..." Hidan urged.

"So then he called me conceited, which is not true, by the way, and said..." Deidara cleared his throat, trying to make his voice sound as scary as Orochimaru's had sounded, "If you dare do anything to sabotage my cousin's relationship... Not even Hidan will be able to protect you from me."

Hidan burst out laughing.

"Shuddup. It's not funny. I was scared," Deidara whined.

"M'sorry, M'sorry," Hidan said between laughs, "You want me to hit him?"

"No... No. Just scare him a little."

"Okay," Hidan chuckled.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

"He threatened me, Kabuto. He, like, totally threatened me. Jeez, dude, control your boyfriend," Deidara vented, holding the phone tightly as he paced around the kitchen.

"What did you do?" Kabuto's tired voice filled his ear. Deidara froze in his tracks. "I didn't _do_ anything," he insisted.

"MmmHmm," Kabuto said sarcastically.

Deidara sighed. "I just told him Sasori was using his cousin and he got all defensive and threatened me. I was scared, Kabu, so scared~" Deidara whined childishly, sticking a Yoohoo in his mouth.

"Aww, my poor baby," Kabuto cooed teasingly before laughing, "I'll talk to him, m'kay? I gotta go now. Love you~"

"You too," Dei smiled, hanging up.


	14. Second First Time II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 just looked soo long when I typed it all out so I decided to break it up into two pieces (part one & part two). Hope it doesn't cause any inconvience, lovies. :)

Hidan plopped down on the bed, pulling out his phone. He was really bored so he guessed he'd check his Facebook. As usual, his notifications were blown up; likes, comments, shares, and people wanting to tag themselves in his shit. He went to work, accepting their tag requests and replying to their comments.

Next he opened his inbox, replying to the random people trying to become his friends or hook up with him.

When he was done, he decided to check his News Feeds, seeing that Kyuubi had just posted a super sexy selfie.

He dropped a like before smirking and commenting an in-love emoji and a heart, just for kicks. A minute later, he got the noti that Kyuubi had also commented on the pic. He opened the comment:

_Eww ^^^_

Hidan laughed before commenting a sad _"Kyuubi"_ next to a depressed emoji and a broken heart. A while later, he got another reply:

_Jus' playing! ILY, bae!!!♡♡♡_

The silverette burst out laughing before commenting a stubborn _"I don't want ur love anymore"_.

Deidara entered the room, putting his phone on the nightstand and getting in next to Hidan on the bed. "Whachu doin'?" Deidara asked, staring up at the silverette's phone.

"Jeez, can't a guy have some privacy?" Hidan said jokingly, moving his phone away.

"Hm... Nope," Dei replied, popping the 'p' sound, "You got a message from Kyuubi. Open it." 

"S'cuse me?" Hidan said with a raised brow and a smile.

"Open it~ I wanna know what you guys talk about," Deidara whined, cuddling closer to Hidan to get a good view of the screen. Hidan gave a small laugh before obeying the blonde, opening the message.

_Holy fuck, man, u gotta c how dis brunette eats!_

And next to it was a link. Without asking for permission or anything, Deidara tapped the screen and opened the link. It was a porn video of this brunette twink eating five cocks at the same time. Hidan's eyes widened at the guy's skill, mouth forming a small 'o'. Deidara's eyes were also bulging out of his eyes, but for completely different reasons!

"You guys share porn?" he asked in shock.

Hidan nodded. "Sometimes," he said simply, eyes fixed on the screen. Deidara felt something hard poking against his thigh. He glanced down, seeing a huge tent in Hidan's sweatpants. The quarterback noticed the focus on his crotch and looked down. "Fuck," Hidan whispered, glaring down at the bulge in his pants. "C'mon. I'll help," Dei said, sitting up.

Hidan gave a small nod and Deidara grabbed his erection, palming him. The silverette threw his head back, letting out throaty moans. He thrusted his hips forward, making the blonde grab his dick harder. "Ah!"

Deidara pulled Hidan's sweats down, revealing his throbbing cock. The silverette glanced down just in time to see the blonde grab the base of his member, sucking on the head. Deidara sucked the pre-cum oozing out of Hidan's penis. He always loved the taste. Something about it just got him hot. Hidan closed his eyes in pleasure, groaning sexily.

The blonde engulfed his member, hand working what his mouth couldn't reach. Hidan's hand travelled down, fisting Deidara's hair. "Ah! Mmm, fuck. Hah~ Dei," the silverette moaned, biting his lip. Deidara continued to suck Hidan off, the silverette groaning in pleasure and writhering beneath him. Hidan's sounds got louder when Deidara deepthroated him, squeezing his balls.

"Oh, fuck yeah! Mnn... Eat my dick, baby!" Hidan encouraged. Dei pulled back to breathe, still pumping Hidan's member. He leaned up, moaning in Hidan's ear, knowing that sounds was what got the silverettte off. It seemed to be working 'cause Hidan looked like he could cum at any minute. Deidara went back to deepthroating him, wanting Hidan to cum in his mouth.

"Mm, fuck, you're so good," Hidan praised.

When Hidan was about to climax, he told the blonde to stop.

"What is it? Did I bite?" Deidara asked innocently.

"No. No. You were great. It's just that..." Hidan trailed off, bringing the blonde up and placing multiple open mouthed kisses on his lips, "...All this time, you've been making me feel good..." He flipped them over, kissing the blonde deeply again, "...Now, I wanna make you feel good," Hidan finished when they pulled away, attacking Deidara's neck with hungry kisses.

Deidara moaned. "You don't have to do that," he whispered, lust clear in his voice.

"I want to," Hidan whispered back huskily.

He pulled the blonde's top off, staring into his eyes with that primal look before kissing down his torso. He licked the blonde's naval before pulling down his pants and boxer briefs, leaving him bare. Deidara blushed heavily, hands instinctly going down to cover his privates. Hidan placed his hands above Deidara's, moving them away gently.

"Don't hide from me, baby," he said gruffly, kissing the blonde's inner thighs sensually.

Deidara let out an embarrassingly loud moan, immediately covering his mouth. Hidan looked up at him lustfully, biting his lip and moving Deidara's hand away. "Don't. That was sexy," Hidan whispered huskily, getting a nod in return. He went back to his ministrations, licking his inner thighs while playing his nipples. Suddenly, Deidara was cumming, crying out and arching his back.

Hidan stared at him in surprise. He barely even touched him and Deidara was already cumming.

Deidara blushed heavily, looking away. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "Don't be," Hidan whispered, "Just shows I make you so horny you wanna cum as soon as I touch you." Hidan leaned down, sucking the blonde's nipples, drawing a moan from him. He kissed down the blonde's body sensually, flipping him over when he reached his thigh.

He spread the blonde's legs, lifting his ass higher off the bed. Starting from the top, he placed slow teasing kisses down Deidara's spine, tongue occasionally popping out to lap at the blonde's skin. He grabbed Deidara's ass, spreading it and giving it a long lick. His tongue rubbed against the blonde's entrance before plunging in and tongue-fucking him.

Deidara moaned, thrusting back on Hidan's face, trying to get his tongue deeper inside of him. Hidan sucked hungrily, occasionally slapping the blonde's butt. Somewhere in between the rimjob, Deidara came again, but after a while he was hard again. Hidan kept going, eating him out.

"Ah! Hidan! Mm, put it in me," Deidara moaned, turning and laying on his back. He spread his legs widely, grabbing Hidan's hips and pulling him closer. "Fuck me~"

Hidan's eyes widened and he stared at the needy blonde in shock. "Are you sure?" Hidan asked. Deidara nodded vigoriously. "Yes, Hidan, now fuck me! Please!"

Hidan nodded. "Alright," he said, leaning down and kissing Deidara while taking out a small bottle of lube. He sleeked up his member, pressing the head against Deidara's hole. "This is gonna hurt a bit... since it's your first time," Hidan warned. "Second first time," Deidara corrected.

"Second!? You're not a virgin?" Hidan asked in shock. When the hell did Deidara get time to get laid!?

"Nope. You already deflowered me, Hidan, remember?" Deidara giggled.

"Oh, yeah. At the party."

"Yes. Now stop talking and fuck me."

Hidan huffed a laugh before nodding, slowly pushing the head inside. He gave a small moan at the tightness, gauging Deidara's reaction. Seeing that the blonde wasn't in too much pain, he continued, sighing in pleasure and slowly pushing his length inside. The blonde was so tight Hidan could barely move.

Hidan moaned, slowly thrusting in and out. He threw his head back, groaning loudly. Deidara just felt so fucking good around his dick. He held the blonde's hand, entwining their fingers and moving a bit faster. "Mm~ Hidan?"

"Yeah?" the silverette breathed.

"M'gonna cum~"

Hidan's eyes widened in horror. If Deidara was this tight normally, he wasn't sure he wanted to know how tight he'd be when orgasming. "Dei, don't."

"I can't hold it!"

"Deidara, no, dont— Fuck! Too tight!" Hidan cried out as Deidara clamped down on his erection, squeezing him in a vice-like grip. "I'm sorry," Deidara said when he came off his high.

"It's alright. S'alright. We don't have to keep going, okay?" Hidan said. Before Deidara could protest, Hidan pulled out, rolling off the blonde and moving to lay down next to him. Deidara felt his confidence shatter and his eyes tear up. He disappointed Hidan. He brought him right to the top just to completely let him down. Down to the ground.

No!

He wouldn't just take it.

He would **not** accept defeat.

With a determined expression, Deidara pushed Hidan to lie down roughly, straddling him. "Dei, you don't have to—"

"Shut up," Deidara interrupted, kissing him roughly.

Hidan was surprised for a bit before letting himself be dominated. He reached up, grabbing the blonde's butt and putting his tongue in his mouth. Suddenly Deidara reached back, grabbing Hidan's erect member and impaling himself. Hidan's eyes widened slightly, sighing in pleasure at the tight warmth around him.

Deidara connected their lips again, rolling his hips, swallowing Hidan's small moans. After adapting to the large object inside him, Deidara pulled back, slowly rising up until only the head was inside before dropping back down. He repeated the action before building a steady rhythm, riding the moaning silverette. He put his hands on Hidan's chest to support himself before picking up the pace, throwing his head back and moaning loudly.

Hidan grabbed his hips, thrusting up when Deidara came down on him. Deidara opened his eyes, glancing down at the quarterback. Hidan was groaning, looking at him in desire, but he didn't have _the look_. Deidara didn't understand. He was riding the guy, and he was sure he looked hot doing it, so why the hell didn't Hidan have that look in his eyes!? Is he not sexy enough?!

In frustration, Deidara slapped the silverette hard across the face. He was about to apologize when he saw the look flash in his eyes before disappearing again. "Mm~ what was that for?" Hidan asked huskily, but he didn't seem angry at all. If anything, he looked turned on by it. "For not fucking me hard enough," Deidara improvised, grabbing his silver hair roughly and pulling his head back.

"I'm starting to think you don't have it in you," Deidara lied, staring into his amethyst eyes. Upon seeing what he was saying was getting the quarterback riled up — and he was starting to get that look in his eye — Deidara decided to keep the words coming.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done this. 'Cause you're really letting me down, Hidan," he whispered.

Hidan growled before flipping them over, pinning the blonde down. "You know, I was trying not to hurt you... But fuck it. I'll hurt you as much as I want," Hidan said lowly, finally getting the look. He roughly connected their lips, re-inserting his member back in Deidara's entrance, not bothering to start slow before falling into a fast rhythm.

Deidara moaned loudly, hands scratching across the silverette's back. This was sooo much better than Hidan being gentle with him. He wanted the bigger male to _use_ him. To make him scream. Maybe even cry.  
But he definately didn't want to be treated like some 12 year old girl doing it for the first time.

He screamed when the quarterback jabbed his prostate. Hidan continued to hit the spot, fingernails digging into the flesh of Deidara's hips. He grabbed the blonde's thigh, throwing his leg over his shoulder for better access to his prostate. He went faster, loving the sinful sound of skin slapping skin and the incredibly sexy screams from the blonde under him.

Hidan roughly threw the blonde's leg off his shoulder, sitting up and bringing Deidara into his lap. He joined their lips in a heated kiss, the blonde bouncing in his lap. He moved his tongue around in Deidara's mouth, thrusting his hips up to meet the blonde's hips. They rocked the lotus position before Hidan got tired of it, commanding the blonde to get off him.

"Roll over," Hidan breathed, pumping his member. Deidara complied, getting on all fours. The quarterback leaned over him, pushing his face down against the bed and leaving his ass sticking up in the air. "That's better," Hidan whispered, thrusting into the blonde. He immediately went back to his rapid pace, fast fucking a screaming Deidara.

"Mm~ Is that good enough for you, Deidara?" Hidan demanded huskily, left hand pulling at the blonde's hair. His head dipped back and he let out a loud deep moan, tugging Deidara's hair harder. He thrusted faster, spanking the blonde below him, earning a loud scream. He hit harder, loving how red Deidara's skin got.

Deidara got up a little, putting his hands under him for support. Not even a second later, Hidan grabbed his hair, forcing his head back down to the bed and telling him to keep it there. Deidara nodded submissively, not trusting his voice. He turned his head sideways, gripping the sheets and moaning Hidan's name when he felt his orgasm approaching.

Hidan grabbed his hips, jabbing his prostate repeatedly, the headboard slamming against the wall in time with his thrusts. He groaned, knowing he was about to cum but wanting to make the blonde climax first. Before he could reach over and pump him, Deidara was screaming his name, cumming and clenching around him.

Hidan gave a few more thrusts before cumming deep in the blonde. Deidara gave a small moan as the bigger male filled him with his warm seed. After riding out his euphoria, Hidan laid on him, breathing heavily. "Ow. Get off, you big brute. You're heavy," Deidara giggled.

"Hmm... Nah," Hidan smiled, kissing his cheek.

Only after the amazing sex did Deidara notice they'd been a bit too excited and forgot to use a condom. It didn't matter, right? It was just one time.

"After sex selfie?" Hidan suggested, kissing down the back of his neck lightly while holding up his phone.

Deidara gave a small laugh before nodding. Hidan got off him, sitting against the headboard, Deidara sitting next to him. Hidan held the phone up, taking a picture and making a smug face while Deidara made funny wide-eyed face.

After taking the pic, Hidan looked at it, cooing at the screen. "Aww~ you look soo cute. I think I'mma post this," Hidan smiled.

"Nooo. Don't you dare," Deidara giggled, trying to snatch the phone. Hidan smiled teasingly, holding it out of his reach, forcing the blonde to practically climb him. When their faces were close enough, he placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. Deidara smiled and bit his lip, putting his hands on Hidan's face and kissing him again.

Pretty soon, the kiss turned heated. Biting, nipping, licking and touching. And once more, Hidan got that wild look in his eyes again.

So, maybe it wasn't _'just one time'_. They may have had one more round.

It was six, to be specific.

But there was still a low possibility he could fall pregnant.

Right?

Deciding not to dwell on the thought anymore, Deidara tried to calmed his ragged breathing, cuddling up to Hidan. "Wow," he whispered between pants, running his fingers through his now knotty hair. He entwined their legs, rubbing his leg up and down Hidan's while his index finger rubbed random patterns on his chest.

"I know. I'm amazing," Hidan said smugly, also breathing heavily. He wrapped a strong arm around the smaller male, pulling him flush against his body and rubbing up and down his hip.

Deidara gave a small laugh at the silverette's cockiness. But Hidan _did_ have reason to be cocky. He _was_ truly amazing.

"That you are," Deidara admitted, placing a small kiss on his hard chest.

Hidan smiled, pulling the blonde on top of him and kissing him deeply. His hands travelled lower, grabbing his butt and spreading it, finger rubbing his abused hole. "Again?" Hidan breathed against Deidara's soft lips. Deidara pulled away with a small whine. "But I'm tired," he pouted.

"Already?" Hidan teased, kissing his neck. Deidara hit his chest lightly in embarrassment. "Shuddup. It's my first time," he whined.

"Second first time," Hidan corrected, pecking his lips before going back to his neck.

"Fine. Second first time," Deidara smiled, bringing Hidan's face to his own, "But I promise I'll give you some in the morning, yeah?" he said, rubbing their lips together before kissing the quarterback deeply. "You promise?" Hidan whispered before joining their lips again.

"Mhm. I promise," Deidara smiled, Hidan smiling back.

They kissed one more time before Deidara laid his head down on Hidan's chest, the calm beating of his heart lulling him to sleep.


	15. Giving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't wait to drop this chapter! Especially the ending. Eeeep! So excited! :D
> 
> Just a side note: Started giving dates & days so I don't confuse you (and myself). OMG you guys, we're on 100 kudos! :D never thought this day would come!
> 
> I just want to say thanks to my mom for bringing me into this world to write gay smut XD and thanks to the person who wrote the first fic I ever read (whom I don't even remember), and to my dog for... For... Umm... I dunno. Thanks anyway, Riley.
> 
> No more prolonging... Here's the next chapter!

## Tuesday, February, 10th

Hidan woke up in the morning with a foot in his face. He moved it away and opened his eyes. He saw Deidara sleeping horizontally across the bed with his butt sticking up in the air and his head resting on his folded arms. Deciding to take advantage of the blonde's odd sleeping position, Hidan got under the covers, starting to give him a rimjob.

"Mm~ what are you doing?" Deidara asked sleepily.

"You promised," Hidan said softly, going back to rimming the blonde.

"It's still early~"

"I don't care. I want you now," Hidan whispered. He pulled away, sticking two fingers inside Deidara and fingering him. He curled his fingers, rubbing the blonde's prostate. Deidara moaned loudly, gripping the sheets and pushing back. Hidan smirked before reaching up and taking the bottle of lube on the nightstand.

He squeezed what little was left of it on his hard member before tossing it aside next to the other 2 empty bottles. He removed his fingers, replacing them with his dick. Hidan thrust in and out, building a steady rhythm and groaning in pleasure. Oh god, he loved morning sex. He didn't care that he might be late for school. This was totally worth it.

They'd finished a bit later than anticipated and quickly took a shower, Deidara having to constantly pry the still-horny silverette off of him. When they reached the school Hidan spotted Orochimaru by his locker, walking up to the raven haired male. "Heard you threatened my blonde," Hidan said, coming up behind the raven. Orochimaru shut his locker, turning to face the quarterback.

"Look, dude, I'm really sorry 'bout that. It's just... I almost lost Kimimaro so I'm kind of over-protective right now. But, hey, if you wanna punch me, man, go for it. M'not gonna hate you or anything."

"Whoa, man, I'm not gonna punch you. I love you, dude," Hidan said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and walking with him.

Orochimaru burst out laughing. "I love you too, man," he said between laughs, also wrapping his arm around his friend's shoulder. Deidara rolled his eyes and facepalmed.

So much for scaring him.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Gaara moaned softly, kissing back. Suigetsu wrapped his arms around him, groaning into the slow kiss. He heard his ringtone playing in the distance and ignored it, focusing on the hot make out session he was having with Gaara. He gave an unsatisfied moan when Gaara pulled away.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" Gaara whispered.

"No," Suigetsu whispered back, cupping the redhead's cheek and joining their lips again. "What if it's important?" Gaara asked, breaking the kiss again. "You're more important to me," Suigetsu answered over-romantically. "Just go answer it, you cheeseball," Gaara laughed, getting off his lap.

Suigetsu got up, walking to his bedroom and answering his phone, Gaara following him. The redhead took a seat on his bed, cuddling a pillow while the bluenette talked on the phone. Getting bored, Gaara reached out, grabbing Suigetsu's belt and pulling him closer. Suigetsu faultered* in his conversation a bit before continuing to talk.

Feeling ignored, Gaara yanked his belt again, pulling him onto the bed face first. "The fuck?!" Suigetsu half-yelled in surprise. "No! Not you! I'm sorry!" he said quickly to the person on the other end of the line, making Gaara giggle. Gaara pulled him closer, cuddling up to him and kissing his cheek repeatedly.

"—Okay. I will. I'll talk to you later, alright?.... I love you too," Suigetsu said before hanging up and leaning in to kiss the redhead, but Gaara leaned back, placing a finger on his lips. "Uh-uh. Hold up. And who is it that you're loving?" he asked, jealousy evident on his face.

"Relax, babe, it's just my Aunt Chi-Chi," Suigetsu laughed, moving Gaara's hand and kissing his neck. "What did she want?" Gaara asked curiously, letting his boyfriend plant kisses up and down his neck. "Wants me to come over on Saterday. Some kinda family gathering. Also wants me to tell Hidan to come."

"Why doesn't she just tell him herself?" Gaara asked, bringing his boyfriend's face up and kissing him.

"She said she couldn't get a hold of him," Suigetsu said between kisses. And she really couldn't. 'Cause each time she tried calling, Hidan was unable to answer as he was too busy having sex with Deidara.

Suigetsu deepened the kiss, slipping his hands under Gaara's shirt. He pulled the redhead's shirt off, sucking his nipples while running his hands up and down his sides. "Mm, Suigetsu... Suigetsu, stop," Gaara said, lightly pushing the bluenette away. "Ugh, Gaara, what the hell is it now?"

"Suigetsu, I already told you. I'm not... ready yet."

"Are you serious right now? Like, what the fuck, Gaara!? I didn't fucking skip school to play red light, green light with you!" Suigetsu yelled.

"Suigetsu—"

"No! Shut up! Get out!"

Gaara stared at his boyfriend in shock. "You're kicking me out just because I don't want to have sex with you!?"

Deciding that he still wanted to get laid, Suigetsu tried making Gaara seem like the bad guy; make him feel guilty. Maybe then he'd shut up and give Suigetsu what he wanted. "No. I'm kicking you out for toying with my feelings, Gaara."

"Toying with your feelings?" Gaara asked. Suigetsu could already see his plan working. "Yes," he said, sitting up and turning away from Gaara, "I thought you loved me."

"I do," Gaara replied desperately, reaching out to him. "Then show me," Suigetsu said, staring into Gaara's eyes, "Show me that you love me."

"O-Okay," Gaara said, eyes wide in panic. He didn't want to lose the only person who loved him. Truly loved him. Sure, his adoptive parents loved him, but that wasn't the same! He wanted someone else to love him. A boyfriend. Now that he had Suigetsu, he would never let him go. He couldn't.

So if Suigetsu wanted him to give him his virginity... He would do it. He'd do anything. Just as long as Suigetsu didn't leave him. With new found determination, he leaned in, kissing his boyfriend deeply. He straddled the bluenette, pushing him to lay down on his back. Gaara pulled back, taking off Suigetsu's top and admiring his abs.

He traced the dips of Suigetsu's six-pack before joining their lips again. He felt Suigetsu's hand travel down and grab his hips. He reached behind him, pushing his boyfriend's hands lower to grab his ass. Suigetsu smirked and applauded himself mentally for being able to get the prude soo needy. He groaned when Gaara started grinding on him and moaning. Damn, the redhead could be sexy when he wanted to be.

Suigetsu moaned when Gaara grabbed his cock through his sweatpants, palming him. Gaara pulled Suigetsu's head back, licking at his lips. The bluenette spread his lips, letting Gaara's tongue in and making out with him while thrusting into the hand massaging his erection.

Before Suigetsu knew what was happening, Gaara was giving him head. It wasn't the best blowjob he ever had but it was definately in the top five. Maybe number four. The best was from his call-boy; a raven haired beauty named Haku. _'Hm... I miss Haku— Oh! Oh fuck! Ah! Number two. Gaara's definately number two.'_

Damn, who knew the redhead could suck dick like that?! Suigetsu was definately going to come back for more. His blowjobs were good enough to rival Haku's! And that was saying something. Suigetsu was really beginning to question Gaara's virginity. But he didn't really care as long as he could tap that ass too.

Gaara had just begun deepthroating him when they heard someone clear their throats loudly to get their attention. Suuigetsu didn't think it was his parents; his dad encouraged him to fuck, and his mom bought him condoms and lube and would probably just stand and watch as he got laid. She wouldn't make her pressence known. So why the fuck would they cock-block him?

Gaara immediately stopped his pleasurable sucking and spun around. Suigetsu also glanced at the unwanted guest and snarled when he saw who it was.

"Uchiha? What the fuck are you doing inside my house?" Suigetsu was pissed. First, the damn asshole was trying to steal Gaara, and now he was in his house! In his room! Ruining his perfect opportunity to get some tight virgin ass! That was where he drew the line.

"Gaara, your parents want to see you," Itachi informed, ignoring the fact that Suigetsu's erect penis was sticking up and in full view.

"They can wait. We're still busy," Suigetsu answered snappily. He had worked hard to get the prude horny and he refused to let all his effort go to waste. He grabbed Gaara's face, kissing him deeply and bringing him into his lap. "Gaara," the Uchiha said sternly. Gaara pulled away, trying to get up, but Suigetsu stopped him.

"Gaara, what the hell? I'm your boyfriend. You should put me first," Suigetsu half-yelled, eyebrows furrowed in anger. How the hell was the redhead just gonna leave him here high and not-so-dry. "Suigetsu, I'm sorry. I'm just gonna see what they want and come back to you, okay?" Gaara said.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue. "Whatever. Just go," he spat out, not bothering to hide his irritation towards the redhead. Gaara tried to cup his cheeks, but he leaned back, glaring at him. "Gaara, don't! Just leave already," Suigetsu gritted out. Gaara made a hurt face before slowly getting up.

"Okay," Gaara said softly, putting on his shirt and walking towards the Uchiha. When he was at the door, though, he stopped and turned back, giving Suigetsu a small sad wave. Suigetsu's eyes darted to him, staring at him in annoyance before turning away as he put his still hard dick back in his pants.

As soon as he heard the front door being shut he reached for his cellphone, calling up the one person he knew would never give him blue balls.

**“Haku, baby, come over. I need you,”** he said, making a sexy voice.

**“That redhead boyfriend of yours left you hanging again?”** Haku said in a knowing voice.

**“Yeah. The bitch. I don't see what's his problem. I mean, look at me. I'm sexy as fuck!”** Suigetsu shouted, making Haku giggle.

**“Hm... That _is_ true. If you weren't, I wouldn't let you pound me everyday,”** Haku said in a sexy voice, **“I'll be right there. In the meantime... Play with yourself for me, baby, please?”**

**“Well, since you asked so nicely... Okay,”** Suigetsu purred, squeezing his bulge and moaning into the phone.

**“Mmm~ And don't you dare hang up, Suigetsu. You sound so sexy, baby.**

Suigetsu complied, jerking off and groaning into the phone. Haku arrived 2 minutes later, letting himself in. The sex was amazing as always and for a while Suigetsu even forgot who Gaara was.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Gaara took off his helmet, getting off his motorbike. He placed the helmet on the bike, walking to the front door with Itachi behind him. The Uchiha had followed him in his car. Gaara tried to open the door, finding that it was locked. "Why's it locked?" he asked the Uchiha. If his parents were home, why'd they lock up?

"I dunno. You tell me," Itachi shrugged.

Gaara just made a weird face before taking out his key and unlocking the door, walking inside with the Uchiha trailing behind.

"Mom!"

"..."

"Dad?"

"..."

"Uh... Yeah. About that..." Itachi said, closing the door, "Your parents weren't really calling you."

"What?"

"Yeah. I made that up. I just wanted to get you away from that bastard," Itachi snarled.

"Oh my god! Are you insane? What the hell, Itachi?! Are you some kinda stalker!? How'd you even know I was there!?" Gaara yelled.

"You didn't come to school, so I bunked to check up on you. I figured you'd be with that... guy so I went there."

Gaara just stared at him in disbelief, shaking his head before heading towards the door. "Where you going?" Itachi asked, grabbing Gaara's hand and holding him back. "I'm going back to my boyfriend," Gaara gritted out, trying to pull his hand free.

" **No!** I won't let you give your virginity to him!" Itachi yelled, pulling him closer.

"And why not!?" Gaara said, staring up at him defiantly.

"Because... It belongs to me," Itachi said, leaning in and kissing Gaara. He deepened the kiss, grabbing Gaara and lifting him off the ground. Gaara wrapped his legs around the raven, kissing back. Itachi pushed him against the wall, running his hands up his shirt.

Gaara felt a bit guilty for doing this with Itachi while he was dating Suigetsu, but he just couldn't stop. This just felt soo right. He pulled the Uchiha's clothes off, leading him to his bedroom. They made out for a bit, eventually taking it to the next level and having sex. With a condom, of course. The last thing Gaara needed right now was a baby.

Honestly speaking, half of Gaara didn't mind giving himself to Itachi. But the other half of him was screaming at him for betraying Suigetsu's trust and going behind his back like this. This was completely out of character for him. He never cheated. Gaara looked down at a sleeping Itachi, contemplating going back to Suigetsu. He made up his mind and tried to get up, but Itachi held him tighter.

"Don't... Please," Itachi said sleepily, looking up at him with hazy eyes. Gaara nodded, laying back down and cuddling with the raven.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Meanwhile, Deidara was feeling conflicted. He wanted to go over to Sasori's house and prove that he was only with Kimimaro to make him jealous but at the same time Orochimaru's threat _was_ pretty scary. After a while of thinking, Deidara decided to go through with his plan.

If shit hit the fan, Hidan will always be there to protect him. Besides, he was just gonna make out with the redhead. Nothing serious. He got up, grabbing Mikasa off the bed and walking downstairs. He found Hidan in the living room, laying down on the couch and playing video games. The silverette was so skilled, he actually had time to grab a slice of pizza and eat it, still winning while playing with one hand.

"Hey, can you watch Mikasa for a while? I'm going out," Deidara said, walking around the couch.

"Yeah, sure. Just put her on the coffee table."

Deidara complied, putting their egg-daughter in her basket on the table before grabbing a slice of pizza and taking a big bite. "Hey!" Hidan protested. Deidara giggled before grabbing Hidan's cheeks with his free hand and placing an apologetic chaste kiss on his lips.

"Mm~ again. That was pepperoni," Hidan said softly. Deidara huffed a laugh before leaning in and kissing him again. "Mmm... One more time. That was some good pizza," Hidan whispered. Deidara laughed, kissing Hidan one more time. "Now we good?" Dei whispered.

"Yeah," Hidan smiled.

Deidara returned the smile before walking out, still munching on the pizza.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Deidara walked down the driveway, stopping at the door. He took a moment to fix his hair and make up, smoothing out his clothes before finally ringing the doorbell. He waited a while before impatiently ringing it again. "Coming," a voice said irritably from inside before the door opened.

As soon as Sasori saw him, he smiled smugly before leaning against the door frame. "Hey," Sasori said, dragging out the word smugly.

"Hey," Deidara whispered sexily, stepping forward, "Aren't you gonna invite me in?" he asked, leaning in. When Sasori leaned in to try to kiss him, he side-stepped, walking inside. Deidara could've sworn he heard Sasori mutter a humoured _"tease"_ before he closed the door, turning around and facing the blonde.

Before Deidara could say anything, he heard hurried footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned around, seeing Kimimaro fixing his clothes. The silverette looked at him weirdly. "Hey. You're Hidan's boyfriend, right? Deidara?" Kimimaro asked in his cute voice.

Deidara wanted to glare at him or rip his larynx out for having such an adorable voice, but he didn't, instead putting on a fake smile. "Yeah," he said simply.

"I thought I knew you," Kimimaro giggled, "So what are you doing here?"

"I just came to talk to Sasori," Deidara said, gesturing to the redhead.

"Hm. Well, I'm leaving now. Behave," Kimimaro told his boyfriend, taking his backpack off the floor before pecking his lips quickly and trying to dash out, but he was grabbed by the redhead and pulled back.

"Is that how you're gonna kiss your beloved boyfriend goodbye?" Sasori pouted, holding the silverette close to him just to make Deidara jealous. "M'sorry," Kimimaro giggled, "But I'm really in a hurry, Saso."

"And you can't even spare just a minute to kiss your man properly?"

"My man?" Kimimaro giggled.

"Yes, your man. That's what I am, baby. I'm your man," Sasori smiled, pressing their foreheads together intimately. "Okay. Then let's try that again," Kimimaro said. Sasori gave a small laugh when the silverette started walking in reverse and putting his bag back in its place on the floor.

He waited awhile before repeating his previous actions, picking up his bag and going to give his boyfriend a goodbye kiss. Only this time, it wasn't just a peck, it was a hot deep kiss. Deidara watched with a grimace when Sasori grabbed Kimimaro's ass, stuffing his tongue down his throat. In the middle of the kiss, Sasori opened one eye, looking at Deidara.

Deidara just rolled his eyes, and the redhead smiled smugly before they pulled away. "Is that enough for my _man_?" Kimimaro asked jokingly. "Hmm... Yeah. So much better than that half-assed peck" Sasori said softly, pecking his lips again, still not moving his hand from Kimimaro's butt.

"It wasn't half-assed. It was hurried," Kimimaro corrected with a giggle.

Sasori suddenly looked over at Deidara. "Oh, I'm sorry. We're not making you uncomfortable, are we?" he asked in feigned innocence. Deidara forced a smile. "Oh, no. Not. At. All," he gritted out with a fake polite smile. Sasori smirked at him before bidding his boyfriend goodbye. "Bye," the silverette smiled, giving him one last chaste kiss before rushing out.

"Come on, let's go talk in my room," Sasori smirked, leading the way. Deidara followed, entering to see Sasori sitting on the bed, helping himself to a bottle of Jack Daniels. "Can you close the door?" Sasori said, taking a huge swig of the alcohol. Deidara obliged, shutting the door before sitting next to the redhead.

"Mm?" Sasori hummed, offering the blonde some Jack. Deidara shook his head, the redhead shrugging and continuing to drink. Deidara eyed the redhead, giving him a knowing look. "So what did you wanna talk about?" Sasori smiled.

"I know what you're doing," Deidara said with a small smile.

"I'm... drinking?" Sasori offered with a smirk.

"You know what I mean," Deidara said softly, moving closer to the redhead male. Sasori stared at him with a small smile and a lustful look in his eyes but, honestly speaking, it wasn't enough to rival Hidan's. "You're using Kimimaro to get to me," Deidara whispered against Sasori's lips, glancing between his lips and eyes.

"That depends," Sasori whispered back, "Is it working?"

"Hmm... Yeah. It is."

"Then yes. Yes, I am." They stared into each other's eyes before Sasori took the initiative, leaning forward and kissing the blonde. Deidara kissed back, straddling the redhead. Sasori grabbed his hips and kissed him deeper. Deidara wanted to pull away for the sake of the plan, but he refused to. He wouldn't.

Enough holding back. He was tired of fighting his desire for the redhead. He would allow it to show itself. He was giving in. Giving in to the lust inside of him that he had just for Sasori. Over the year he thought it would dissipate into nothing; just burn out.

But as soon as Sasori's lips met his own, he was taken back in time to the days when he was still madly in love with the redhead male. When he wanted nothing more than to kiss him and hold him and give himself to him; body and soul.

And it felt damn good.

It felt good to just give in and let it happen.

Things happened quickly and suddenly Deidara was below the redhead, bare as the day he was born. He tossed his head back in pleasure, digging his fingers into the redhead's back. Sasori moved in and out of him, moaning in his ear and biting down on his shoulder. Sasori joined their lips in a wet kiss, slowing his thrusts to a slow, deep ones.

Deidara moaned softly, feeling the redhead's member reach deep inside of him. They pulled back and just stared into each other's eyes, having tantric sex for a moment before Sasori continued, thrusting in and out of the moaning blonde while maintaining eye contact. 

Deidara moaned and threw his head to the side. Sasori grabbed his jawline with one hand, making him continue to stare into his barely opened lust-filled hazel brown eyes. He stared into Sasori's eyes as he fucked him. Deidara moaned loudly, shutting his eyes in pleasure. "Open your eyes, Dei. I want you to look at me when I'm fucking you," Sasori said between moans. Deidara nodded and complied, staring into hazel brown eyes as they had sex.

The eye contact just added to the closeness and desire. Everything was just so surreal and Deidara just couldn't believe that Sasori Akasuna, his biggest crush ever, was pleasuring him like this. That those pretty brown eyes were looking down at him like he meant something, like he was beautiful, like he wanted him. Needed him.

And that was pretty damn amazing.

Deidara just couldn't believe it.

The intimacy ended minutes later, leaving Deidara and Sasori feeling highly satisfied. Though Deidara had a small tinge of guilt. He shook it off though, not denying the redhead another round.


	16. Evitac Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy :) don't think I'm gonna update much since school is opened again. -_- hate that place.
> 
> Anywho, I'll try to reply to all comments 'cause I don't wanna seem like a big-headed writer who doesn't care about what the readers think 'cause I'm not. I'm really not. I actually love you guys soooooo freaking much, I wanna call you and text you every single day and send you letters and postcards and tell you I love you everyday and buy you birthday presents and take you to the movies and go shopping with you and then give you manicures and pedicures and buy you new clothes and go to parties with you and have sleepovers with you and braid your hair and eat cream and talk about boyfriends and crushes and then just lay on the roof and watch the stars while listening to music and talking and stuffing our faces with junk food.
> 
> But enough about that.
> 
> Here's the next chapter! :D

## Wednesday, February 11

Sasori sighed in irritation when he heard his name being called out from behind him. He looked over his shoulder, confirming that it was Kimimaro who called him. The silverette reached him shortly, giving him a hug from behind.

"Hey," Sasori greeted in a bored voice.

Kimimaro sneaked under his arm, trapping himself between Sasori and his locker. The silverette wrapped his arms around his waist, looking up at him cutely. If Sasori was any other guy, he'd think it was adorable how Kimimaro had to look up to talk to him.

"Hey. Can we go to the movies Saturday night? There's this film I really wanna watch and I don't wanna go alone. Come with me? Please?"

"Whatever," Sasori shrugged.

Kimimaro gave him a questioning look. "Are you okay?" he asked with a concerned face.

"I'm fine."

"If you say so. Hey, what did Deidara want that day?" Kimimaro asked curiously.

"He wanted to fuck," Sasori said nonchalantly. He really didn't care about Kimimaro and his feelings so he didn't have a reason to lie about the blonde's motives. Instead of crying or getting mad like Sasori had expected him to do, Kimimaro just laughed. Sasori gave him a weird look.

"I'm serious, Sasori. What did he want?" Kimimaro asked again.

"I'm not kidding. He wanted to fuck," Sasori repeated with a casual shrug. Kimimaro's face immediately fell.

"And what did you do?"

"I fucked him," Sasori shrugged.

Kimimaro quickly let go of him, pushing him away and staring at him in shock. Sasori sighed, running a hand down his face. Kimimaro was glaring at him but he wasn't intimidated at all. The silverette was _far_ from being scary; he couldn't _do_ anything to him.

He noticed that people were beginning to stare, and tried to calm the small male down. "Kimimaro, stop being so dramat—" Sasori was cut off by a hard slap to the face, which echoed in the hallways. People stopped in their tracks, watching the scene and whispering among themselves.

"Stop being dramatic? Is that what I'm being? Dramatic!? You toyed with my feelings, Sasori! What the fuck?" The crowd gasped, cheerleaders and regular plastics already starting a scandal.

"Isn't that enough to make me act like this?! How could you do this to me, Sasori? After everything we've been through, everything we did, everything you told me, you're just gonna fucking mess with me like this!?" Kimimaro yelled, slapping the redhead again.

"Kimimaro, stop. You're making a scene," Sasori replied calmly, getting another slap. "How's this for a scene, huh?" Kimimaro said spitefully, repeatedly bitch slapping the redhead just to embarrass him further. Sasori growled angrily, grabbing his wrists.

"Kimimaro, stop it," he said in warning.

The silverette seemed unfazed by his glare and just stared up a him defiantly. "What are you gonna do? You gonna hit me, huh?!" Kimimaro demanded.

"If you keep pushing me, I will."

Kimimaro roughly pulled his wrists out of Sasori's grasp, glaring up at him. "Don't touch me, Sasori! Don't look at me, don't talk to me, don't even come near me. I hate you."

"I'm confused. We still going to the movies or what?" Sasori asked casually.

Kimimaro grimaced. "Fuck no. I don't even wanna be next to you. You're disgusting, Akasuna," the silverette spat out, storming out of the school, shoving the people in his way.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan lay spread out on the couch lazily, him and Dei didn't go to school today since they were having sex and lost track of time. When they finished, they were already 2 and a half hours late so they didn't bother going.

Losing interest in the show he was watching, he grabbed the remote, changing the channel. He made an annoyed sound when the remote fell down.

With a sigh, he sat up, putting his feet down and accidently kicking the remote under the couch. He made another annoyed sound before getting on all fours, reaching under the couch. Dei should really clean under there, it was all dusty and gross.

He finally got the remote, pulling it out and sitting back on the couch.

He saw something white and blue on it in his peripheral vision and glanced down at it. His eyes widened when he saw what it was. "Deidara took a pregnancy test?!" Hidan muttered in shock.

He hesitantly turned it around, sighing in relief when he saw it was negative. He put it on the table, putting his head in his hands.

Sure, the results were negative, but it was still enough for him to reconsider Austin Powers' quote: _“Only sailors use condoms, baby.”_

He definately needed to have a serious talk with the blonde.

"Deidara!"

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Kimimaro ran all the way to Kisame's house, ringing the doorbell repeatedly while pounding on the door. The bluenette was home sick and answered in a few seconds.

He must've looked like crap 'cause when Kisame saw him, he immediately wrapped his arms around him comfortingly, bringing him into the house and closing the door. He let him sit on the couch, rubbing his arm soothingly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kisame asked, voice sounding a bit weird since he had the flu.

Kimimaro tried to answer but it came out as a gasp. He suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. Kisame gave him a concerned look as he desperately gasped for air. "Kimimaro? Maro, are you okay?" Kimimaro shook his head violently, clutching at his throat and gasping.

"Hey, what's going on!? Is it an asthma attack!?" Kisame half-yelled, panic clear in his voice, "Kimimaro, talk to me!"

"N-No... I don't... I don't have... asthma," Kimimaro said between gasps.

Kisame picked him up, laying him down on the carpet and leaning over him. He cupped his face, placing his warm hands on the silverette's cheeks. "Holy fuck, I don't know how to do this," he muttered, "Okay. Kimimaro, relax. It's probably just a panic attack. Just breathe, okay?"

Kimimaro wanted to say a snappy _"I'm trying"_ but instead he wheezed, eyes slowly falling shut. "Hey! No! Don't close your eyes!" Kisame yelled, shaking the smaller male but it was no use, Kimimaro's eyes fell shut anyway, his breathing completely stopped.

Thinking quickly, Kisame held his nose shut, giving him mouth to mouth resuscitation. Finally after the fifth try, Kimimaro started breathing again.

Kisame gave a sigh of relief, groping the silverette and taking his phone out of his back pocket. He glanced up, seeing Kimimaro was shutting his eyes again. "Maro, stop it. Open your eyes, baby. Kimimaro, please." Kimimaro gave a weak smile, intent on keeping his eyes open for the bluenette, especially since he called him baby.

But it was inevitable, and soon his eyes fell closed.

He heard Kisame calling for an ambulance before everything went black.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

"Yeah?" Deidara asked, standing next to Hidan. Hidan just looked up at him expectantly, making him a bit nervous. "What?" Dei asked innocently.

"I don't know. Is there something you wanna tell me?" Hidan asked softly, leaning back on the couch and looking up at him.

"Hmm... You look so sexy," Deidara purred, crawling to the silverette and trying to kiss him. Despite how turned on he was seeing Deidara crawl on all fours to him, Hidan leaned back, denying the blonde a kiss.

"Something other than that. Something white and blue?" Hidan urged.

Deidara panicked inside. Hidan couldn't know about the pregnancy test. Could he? Oh fuck. He should just come clean. No! What if Hidan _didn't_ know? Then he'd be ratting himself out. Deidara knew what he had to do. He just had to play this cool.

"Um... Suigetsu's hair?" he offered nervously.

Hidan sighed in irritation before taking the test out from behind a cushion on the couch and putting it on the glass coffee table, leaving out there. He glanced up at Deidara. "Now is there something you wanna tell me?" Hidan asked. Deidara sighed.

"You took a pregnancy test!?"

"Y-Yes."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important," Deidara said softly, looking around.

"You took a fucking _pregnancy_ test! Of course it's important! What the fuck? Why didn't you tell me!? " Hidan yelled. Deidara just stared at the silverette in lust. His hormones have been going crazy lately and he was always super horny. And the way Hidan was yelling at him was _not_ helping. The silverette looked so sexy right now.

"Look on the bright side, baby, it's negative," Deidara purred, kissing Hidan's neck.

"Mm, sure. But still... Maybe we should stop having sex for a while?"

"Are you crazy? I can't do that!" Deidara half-yelled.

"You're right. I can't either," Hidan confessed with a sigh, "Fine. We'll keep doing it. But with a condom."

"Mmm~ But I don't wanna~" Deidara whined sluttity, biting Hidan lip, "I wanna feel your bare hard cock inside me," he whispered, groping the silverette's dick. "Nngh.. Fuck yeah, baby," Hidan said huskily before coming back to his senses, "No. No fuck yeah, okay?! We have to," Hidan said sternly.

Deidara pouted and agreed before bringing Hidan into a hot kiss. They had sex on the couch but with a condom as Hidan had insisted that he was still too young to be a father and wanted to keep living as free as a bird.

The sex was still amazing, but Deidara didn't like not being able to feel Hidan's hot seed shoot deep inside of him.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Kisame sat beside Kimimaro who was on his hospital bed. He reached up, brushing a strand of hair away from his face. The silverette shuffled, making him flinch away and stare down at him expectantly. Kimimaro groaned softly before coughing violently, blood landing on Kisame's face.

But the bluenette didn't care. Instead he just took a paper towel, wiping the blood off Kimimaro's face before cleaning his own face off. He saw a drop of blood on the silverette's cheek and leaned down, wiping it off. Before he knew it, he was leaning over the bed, kissing the unconscious male.

He pulled back, staring down at Kimimaro before leaning in again, placing another sweet kiss on his unmoving lips.

He quickly pulled away, walking to the window and running a hand through his hair. What was wrong with him? Was he really that desperate to stoop down to making out with an unconscious person!?

No. Kisame believed in his charm. He didn't need to kiss someone who was unaware of what was happening. He'd wait for Kimimaro to wake up and _then_ he'd kiss him.

He sighed before licking his lips. He could still taste some blood on his lips from kissing Kimimaro but strangely enough, he still wanted to do it again. No, he'd wait for Kimimaro to wake up first.

After a while his resolve crumbled and he turned around, wanting to walk over to the bed and kiss the silverette again, but stopped in his tracks when the door opened, a doctor walking in.

Kisame watched as the doctor did his thing, injecting Kimimaro and putting something in his IV. "Uh, what... What happened to him?" Kisame asked curiously as the guy kept opening Kimimaro's eyes and shining a tiny flashlight in.

"He had an Evitac Attack," the doctor replied, checking Kimimaro's vitals.

"Evitac?"

"Kimimaro was diagonosed with the Evitac syndrome a few months ago. We operated on him and successfully removed the majority of it but a very small portion was still left. We had planned a surgery in a few months' time since it was too risky to operate sooner. But now... We have no choice but to do the surgery tomorrow, or... He'll die."

Kisame nodded slowly through the whole thing, sighing and staring down at Kimimaro sadly. He really felt sorry for the small male. He didn't even understand what made it suddenly grow and spread.

"What triggered it?" Kisame asked, stroking the silverette's cheek.

"I'm not sure. I was about to ask you. I told him to stay away from boys and drama but he just laughed and joked about me acting like his father. He really couldn't go through something sad or too emotional because it could trigger the Evitac syndrome.

Something tragic must have happened to cause the attack. I'm sorry, but we're forced to operate tomorrow, or by friday morning latest. But, of course, we still need permission to do the surgery," the doctor said, looking at him expectantly. Kisame sighed, telling the doctor he couldn't be the one to decide.

Since he had no idea what Kimimaro's parents' phone numbers were, he was forced to call the last person he wanted to call in this situation. With much reluctance and hestitance, Kisame dialled the number, waiting nervously as the phone rang.

His heart leaped into his throat as the person answered with a typical “hello”.

"Orochimaru?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taadaa! Poor Kimimaro tho :(
> 
> Haha how many of you forgot about the pregnancy test under the couch? XD (Yep, I made that happen 4 a reason.) Think it happened maybe in chapter 10 or 11. Don't really remember
> 
> Anyway, kudos & comments are very much welcome, so please leave 'em.
> 
> And before you start googling “Evitac Syndrome”, I made that up (XD) Just mixed up the letters of the word “Active”. It's not a real disease.
> 
> Until next time :)


	17. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly about Kimimaro. It's sort of a filler, guess that's why it came out so soon... Anywho... Enjoy! :)

Kisame waited anxiously, knowing that as soon as Orochimaru walked through the door, he'd blame him for what happened to Kimimaro and probably hit him. As soon as he told the raven that his cousin had an attack and was in hospital, Orochimaru had hung up in anger. Kisame sighed, preparing himself for the attack.

Just as he predicted, when Orochimaru came, he roughly pushed the door open, letting it slam against the wall. He grabbed Kisame by his shirt, pulling him out of his seat and pushing him up against the wall. "What did you do to him!?" Orochimaru gritted out, glaring at Kisame.

"I didn't do anything. He was like that when he came to me," Kisame answered, keeping his cool.

"Oh, he was like that? If he was _unconscious_ , how'd he fucking get to you!?" Orochimaru yelled, pulling Kisame forward and slamming him against the wall again. Kisame growled and glared at the raven. "Listen, okay! He came to my house huffing and puffing! He tried to tell me something but he was gasping and wheezing and then he passed out!" Kisame yelled.

Orochimaru just kept glaring before seeing that the bluenette was telling the truth. He roughly let go of him, walking to the bed and sitting down, running his fingers through Kimimaro's hair and pecking his forehead. The doctor came in and explained the situation to Orochimaru and that they were forced to operate by Friday morning latest.

Orochimaru nodded before grabbing his phone and going down his contact list to Kimimaro's home number. His finger hovered above the call button, trying to figure out what he's gonna say. A nurse saw his hesistation and offered to make the call from the front desk. Orochimaru agreed, he didn't know what he'd tell Kimimaro's parents if he were the one to call.

The nurse called them and informed them that their son was in hospital and needed to do another surgery as soon as possible. They agreed and demanded the surgery to save their son's life be done now no matter the cost. The nurse informed the doctor that they wanted the surgery done today and he assembled his crew.

Kisame and Orochimaru stood up when the door opened, the doctor walking inside with a syringe and a big vial. "Okay. Since the parents of the patient want the operation done today. I plan on doing that. The sooner, the better. Before I perform the surgery, I'm going to need to do some tests first. But he has to be conscious for those," the doctor explained, filling the syringe with a clear liquid.

"What's that?" Orochimaru asked as the doctor poked the needle into the IV bag. "Adrenaline," the doctor said, pressing the butt of the syringe. As soon as all of it was out of the syringe, Kimimaro shot up from the bed with a loud gasp, breathing heavily and looking around with wide eyes.

"Maro!" Kisame smiled, bringing the silverette into a tight hug, not caring that Orochimaru was glaring a hole into the back of his head. They pulled back, smiing at each other before Orochimaru came between them, hugging his cousin.

Kisame rolled his eyes, irritated that the raven was taking away Kimimaro's attention from him. Before Orochimaru could ask what happened to him, a nurse came in, rolling a trolley thing with hospital tools on it. "I'm sorry to interrupt, gentlemen, but may you please leave the room while we do the tests?" she asked sweetly.

"Leave the room? Leave the room for what!? Huh!?" Orochimaru asked rudely, giving her an angry look.

Eventually Kisame managed to calm him down and get him to the waiting room. Kisame looked at Orochimaru, who was sitting next to him, bouncing in anxiety and randomly getting up and pacing. It's been 15 minutes since they left Kimimaro in the room and Orochimaru hadn't stopped moving.

"Relax. He's gonna be okay," Kisame said, trying to calm him down.

"And how do you that?" Orochimaru said, pacing back and forth.

"Because. He's in good hands, okay? Just relax. Kimimaro's strong; he'll be okay," Kisame comforted. Orochimaru relaxed a little and sat down, but he was still rapidly tapping his foot and rubbing his hands together in anxiety.

Kisame sighed, deciding to go for a quick run to clear his head.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan stopped jogging to stretch a bit, seeing a familiar head of blue hair stop jogging in front of him. He started running to catch up, falling into step next to Kisame. Kisame looked at him with a confused face. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Kisame asked. Hidan smirked. "Look at you~ Aren't _you_ supposed to be at school?" Hidan said, turning the question around.

Kisame snorted a laugh. "I'm sick," he said simply.

"And yet you're running with me," Hidan smirked.

Kisame gave a small laugh. "Yeah. What's your excuse?"

"Free period so I came out for a quick jog," Hidan said, "You look deep in thought... What's on your mind?"

Kisame hesitated. "... None of your business," he said harshly. He and Hidan weren't friends so he didn't need to explain himself to him. He was nobody to him. Being Sasori's friend meant he had to hate Hidan, and that was what he'd do. "Well, ouch. Suit yourself, dude," Hidan shrugged, putting in his earphones and looking ahead.

After a while of jogging in silence, Kisame sighed, pulling out one of Hidan's earphones. "Dude!" Hidan protested. "Shut up, okay. You asked what's on my mind. So I'm gonna tell you," Kisame said. Hidan nodded, turning off the music and waiting for Kisame to start talking. "Kimimaro's in hospital," Kisame said with a sigh.

"Wow, really? He was fine the last time I saw him," Hidan said with a confused face.

"When was that?" Kisame asked.

"This morning, dude. Last I saw him, he was slapping the shit out of Akasuna in the hallway," Hidan laughed, "You shoulda seen it, man." Kisame frowned. "Why was he hitting him?" Hidan shrugged. "I dunno. It was fun to watch though. I can see you're really concerned. You like him?"

Kisame hesitated again. "That's none of your business, Saito," he said snappily. "Shuttin' me out again? A'ight," Hidan shrugged, trying to put his earphones back in. "Wait, wait, wait," Kisame said quickly, making Hidan stop, "Fine. I... I like him. Like, a lot," Kisame confessed with a small blush.

"Don't tell anyone," Kisame said softly, rubbing the back of his neck and stopping, sitting down on a random bench. Hidan smiled. "It's cool. Your secret's safe with me. Though I think you should tell him," Hidan said, sitting next to Kisame, "Hey, I gotta head back to school. Only got a few minutes left. I'll see you around, man."

Kisame nodded kurtly, deciding to head back to the hospital.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

When Kisame reached the hospital, he saw Orochimaru was still shaking in anxiety. He told the raven to get some coffee to calm his nerves and while Orochimaru was gone to do just that, the nurse from the room walked in with a clipboard.

"Oh, you must be Kimimaro's boyfriend. He's almost out-cold but you can see him for a few minutes. Right this way please," she smiled.

Kisame didn't correct her on the boyfriend part, instead he just followed, eager to see Kimimaro again. They already gave him the anesthesia and stuff so he was barely awake. "Hey," Kimimaro said softly with a smile. "Hey. How you feeling?" Kisame whispered back, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Like I'm about to die," Kimimaro croaked with a serene smile.

"Don't say that!" Kisame scolded, leaning over the silverette. Kimimaro just continued to smile at him. "I'm going for the surgery in a few minutes. I... I'm not gonna make it. Tell my parents I love th—"

"No! Shut up! When the surgery's over, you'll tell them yourself!" Kisame yelled, "And if you dare die on me, Kimimaro, I will slap you so hard, you'll come back to life. Clear?" Kimimaro gave a cute laugh. "You wouldn't," he smiled, stroking Kisame's cheek. "You're right. I wouldn't... I couldn't," Kisame smiled.

They stared into each other's eyes before Kisame slowly leaned in, claiming Kimimaro's lips in a sweet kiss. They kissed for a bit before Kisame pulled back, seeing the silverette with his eyes closed, a calm expression on his face. He sighed in disappointment and sat up properly. "Fuck. Unconscious again," he muttered, running his fingers through his hair.

He felt a small hand on his own. "I'm not," Kimimaro said softly. Kisame looked at him, grinning widely. Kimimaro gave a cute yawn. "Though I am getting really sleepy," he finished, smiling again. "Kiss me again. Please?" Kimimaro whispered, staring up at Kisame with the cutest expression ever. In less than 2 seconds, Kisame was leaning over him, kissing him deeply.

After a while, he pulled back for air, nibbling Kimimaro's bottom lip. The silverette stared up at him with hazy eyes. "5 more," Kimimaro breathed. Kisame smiled and rolled his eyes playfully before leaning in again, but only giving Kimimaro 4 kisses. "Where's number 5?" Kimimaro asked, licking his lips.

"You'll get that one after the surgery," Kisame said simply. Kimimaro gave a small laugh. "And if I don't make it... What happens to my kiss?" he asked sleepily. "I'll give it to someone else," Kisame said with a small smirk. "Don't you dare," Kimimaro smiled, yawning again.

"Then you better wake up and come get it," Kisame smiled, kissing his forehead, "Go to sleep." Kimimaro nodded, finally allowing his eyes to fall shut. Kisame stared at him in affection for a bit, before kissing his forehead again and leaving as the nurse came to move Kimimaro to the operating room.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan arrived at the school, taking a quick shower before heading to his next class. On his way there, he stopped to go to the toilet. When he was washing his hands, he heard familiar giggles from a stall behind him. He frowned in curiousity, turning off the tap and slowly walking to the stall, peeking in.

He saw Deidara and Sasori packed closely together, talking in soft whispers. Deidara looked like he wanted to go, but every time he tried to leave, Sasori pulled him back. But it seemed like Deidara didn't mind, he just kept that smile on his face. _He's probably enjoying the attention. The whore,'_ Hidan thought with a snarl.

Deidara tried to leave again, claiming he'll be late for class, but Sasori tugged his hand again, bringing him back. The redhead whispered something before leaning in and kissing Deidara. That was too much for Hidan, so he turned around and left, standing against the wall outside with his arms crossed, waiting for the blonde.

Five minutes later Deidara emerged from the bathroom, speed walking passed Hidan to get to class quickly, but Hidan made sure to stick his hand out on time, grabbing the blonde's arm and stopping him. "Ow," Deidara whispered, looking up at Hidan in confusion. "What am I to you?" Hidan asked seriously.

"Well, that's a dumb question. You're my boyfriend, of course," Deidara smiled sweetly. Hidan looked around, seeing that there were a few people within hearing range. He pulled Deidara aside, walking into an empty classroom and shutting the door, making sure to check around first. He didn't want any uninvited members in their conversation.

"I don't mean when we're in public. I mean right here; when it's just the two of us. What are we? What's... this? Like, where do I stand with you?" Hidan asked, sitting on the table. Deidara looked down, playing with his fingers. "I... I dunno," he said softly. Hidan nodded slowly.

"You dunno?. . . You don't know," Hidan muttered, still nodding, "Okay. Then if I don't know where I stand with you. . . I guess I'll stop standing. . . And start walking," Hidan said, geting up and walking to the door.

"What?" Deidara asked in shock. Of course he knew what Hidan meant; he wasn't stupid. He just couldn't believe it. Hidan stopped at the door, turning back to him. It kinda hurt him seeing Deidara look like that and he just wanted to run over back over there and hug him and kiss him and tell him everything's gonna be alright.

But he couldn't.

He couldn't keep pretending that this was something real and that it was actually gonna go somewhere.

He had to move on.

"Don't worry, I'll still be your school-boyfriend. We just won't... play anymore," Hidan clarified, leaving the room and closing the door.

Deidara stood there for a while before getting out as well and going to class, sitting next to Kabuto.


	18. Moving On II

## Thursday, February 12

Hidan woke up in the morning, only to fall back on to the bed. It was one of those mornings when he was too tired to go to school. So he decided he'd stay at home today. That was one of the many advantages of living without parents. Deidara tried to wake him up, but he told the blonde he's sleeping in today.

When he finally woke up at 11:26am, he went to the bathroom, freshening up. When he was done, he went to the kitchen, making breakfast and laying on the couch with a blanket. A few minutes later he was getting bored and kinda lonely. He was about to call up his boys when he heard the doorbell ring.

He got up happily, opening the door and smiling at Haku. "Hey~" he grinned, leaning against the door frame. "Hi," Haku said softly. "How'd you know I was home?" Hidan asked curiously. "I saw Deidara leave with someone else and I never saw you come out of the house, so I assumed you were staying home," Haku said with a cute smile.

"Mmm, so you're stalking me now?" Hidan asked playfully.

"Maybe I am," Haku said in the same playful tone.

"Well, I'm glad you are," Hidan laughed, "I was getting bored. Come in."

He stepped back, letting the raven haired beauty in. Hidan led him to the couch, sitting down with him. "Hey, um, I need to talk to you," Haku said softly. Hidan frowned, noticing the raven's sudden seriousness. "Shoot — I'm listening," Hidan said, staring at Haku.

"Okay, um... I guess you already know this but I'll tell you again anyway. Hidan, I really like you. And, um, I just realised that I was showing it in a completely wrong way. I mean, you're a really sweet guy, so I should've known that basically whoring myself out to you wasn't gonna work... But I couldn't help it back then. But things are different now and I wanna have... something! I guess what I'm trying to say is... I wanna be with you, Hidan."

Hidan stared at Haku in slight shock. He always thought the raven just liked riding dicks but... he actually wanted something real? Hidan thought about it for a bit. He wasn't sure he had strong feelings for Haku, but he had to try. He had to move on from Deidara. He couldn't hold on to something that was going no where.

"You don't have to answer right now, I can leave and—"

"No."

Haku made a sad face, looking like he was about to cry. "Okay," he said softly, turning and making a bee-line for the door, but Hidan grabbed his hand. "Wait, where are you going?" Hidan asked with a confused face. Haku looked away from him, not wanting him to see his tears. "You said no. So I'm leaving," he said in a shaky voice.

Hidan reached out a hand, cupping Haku's cheek and making him look at him. "No. You said that you could leave, and I refused. I want you to stay. And about you asking me out..." Hidan smirked, "Yeah. I'll be your boyfriend." Haku grinned widely at hearing the four simple words and threw himself into Hidan's arms, hugging the silverette tightly.

Haku knew Hidan and Deidara weren't really an item, but he was just soo damn in love with Hidan that he'd rather be tortured than expose the man of his dreams. In fact, he was glad to hear that the relationship was fake. More Hidan for him. Now that Hidan agreed to be his boyfriend, he was over the moon.

They ended up watching a movie on the couch, Haku cuddling up to Hidan's side. Hidan gave a small smile. It was nice but it just felt... weird. Haku noticed Hidan's uncomfort and took it in a bad way, apologizing and backing off. "Why'd you stop?" Hidan asked with a frown. "You didn't like it," Haku said softly, playing with his fingers in his lap.

"And who said I didn't like it?" Hidan said, pulling Haku closer. "You looked uncomfortable," Haku said softly, trying to move away, but Hidan held him close. "Yeah. I did. But it's only because I don't really liked being asked out. Makes me feel... uke-ish," Hidan admitted, "Let's try that again. This time I'll ask you out."

Haku giggled and nodded. "Okay. Fine," he smiled. He shifted, turning and facing Hidan, looking at him expectantly. Hidan cleared his throat, taking Haku's hands in his own and looking into his pretty brown eyes. "Okay. Um, I guess you already know this, but I'll tell you again anyway. Haku, I really like you, and—"

"No way. You're copying my speech?" Haku laughed. The raven burst into a fit of wild laughs, making Hidan laugh along. "Haku, stop. You're making this difficult," Hidan chuckled, but the raven just kept laughing. "Haku~" Hidan whined. Haku tried to stop his laughter and succeeded a bit, still giggling at the silverette's unoriginality.

"Okay, fine. I'll just skip to the point," Hidan laughed, "Will you be my boyfriend?" Haku stopped laughing, smirking at Hidan. "No. I'm sorry. There's someone else," the raven said playfully. "Oh really? Who is he?" Hidan asked in the same playful tone.

"His name is Hidan."

"Very sexy name he has," Hidan commented.

Haku giggled before continuing, "He has silver hair, it's natural too. Mm, and he has the most sexiest eyes I've ever seen! His body is so hot and fit, fitter than you, I must say." Hidan laughed at that, playing along. "Tell me more," he smirked.

"Okay. He's the quarterback of a school football team. He's 18, turning 19 on the 2nd of April. He has the hottest voice ever. Oh, and did I mention _I_ asked _him_ out? He said yes," Haku said in a bragging tone.

"Did he?" Hidan smirked.

"Yes, he did. He's my boyfriend now, so you need to back off," Haku smiled, giving Hidan a classical talk-to-the-hand. Hidan just laughed, moving the raven's hand out of his face and kissing his lips. They pulled away for a bit before Hidan leaned in again, kissing Haku deeply.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Deidara walked into the house, hearing Hidan laughing in the living room. He shrugged it off; Hidan was probably just watching a comedy movie. He stopped when he heard another laugh mixed in with Hidan's, and frowned. Deidara slowly walked into the living room, seeing Hidan and Haku cuddling on the couch, laughing about something.

"—Stop poking my nipples, what's wrong with you?!" Hidan laughed.

"But I like them~! They're soo cute!" Haku giggled, still poking the small buds. He started twirling them between his fingers, pinching lightly, turning Hidan on. Hidan looked up at him sexily, Haku already knowing what he was doing to the silverette's nipples was making him horny.

He was about to lean down and lick it when he heard someone clear their throats loudly. Hidan looked up, giving one of his signature grins. "Dei! Hey!" he greeted loudly, but Deidara ignored him, glaring viciously at Haku who was laying on top of his Hidan. "Not you again, Haku. What do you want, you bitch?!" Deidara snarled.

Hidan gave Deidara an angry look, holding Haku close to him. "Deidara, stop it. I won't allow you to speak that way to my boyfriend," Hidan said calmly. Deidara did a double take, staring at Hidan in shock. "Your... what?" he asked softly, not believing his ears. "My boyfriend," Hidan repeated.

Deidara could've sworn he actually felt his heart shatter. Hidan was dating this... this thing instead of him!? "When did this happened?" Deidara asked, a hint of anger in his voice. "Today," Hidan said simply. "Maybe I should go," Haku said, trying to get off Hidan. "No. You're staying," Hidan said, holding him closer.

Deidara glared before storming out of the house, stamping his feet and balling his fists all the way to Sasori's house. As soon as Sasori opened the door, he threw himself into his arms, kissing him deeply. Sasori accepted the kiss, kissing the blonde back. "Sasori! Who's at the door?" A elderly voice asked. Deidara quickly pulled away, staring at Sasori in question.

"My grandma," Sasori mouthed.

Deidara gave a sigh, irritated that they won't be able to have sex. Surprisingly, Sasori pulled him into the house, taking him up the stairs. "Grandma Chiyo, it's my... boyfriend!" Sasori said loudly so she could hear. "Kimimaro?" Chiyo asked excitedly. She really liked the tiny silverette. "No, that's over. My new boyfriend. We're going upstairs!" Sasori yelled, still walking. "What for? I want to meet him," Chiyo protested.

"Not now. We're gonna have sex," Sasori said nonchalantly, making Deidara blush heavily. Sasori walked into his bedroom, closing the door and locking it. "Sorry 'bout that," Sasori said before pushing Deidara against the wall. He lifted him slightly, getting between his legs and kissing him.

They fucked right there, not bothering to hide or stiffle their moans of pleasure. Sasori seemed to not give a fuck if his grandmother overheard them or not, and since Sasori didn't, Deidara didn't see why he should.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan lay cuddled up with Haku in his bed. It was already late and Deidara still wasn't back. "When do you think he's coming back?" Haku asked, drawing random patterns with his finger on the back of Hidan's hand. "I dunno. He'll probably spend the night at a friend's house," Hidan whispered with a shrug. Haku just hummed.

They stayed in a peaceful silence for a bit before Haku noticed Hidan was deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?" Hidan gave a small laugh and shook his head. "You'll laugh at me," he smiled, clearly embarrassed. "I won't, I promise," Haku smiled.

"Okay, fine. Do you ever think that while we're asleep, aliens come from outer space and take our bodies t—" Hidan was cut off by Haku's desperate attempt not to laugh, making a loud snorty sound. Eventually giving up and letting out a loud laugh. "Babe~ you said you wouldn't laugh," Hidan pouted.

Haku just kept laughing. Hidan pouted, turning away childishly. Haku's laughter finally died out and he spooned the bigger male, giggling softly. "Well, don't worry. I'm gonna hold you really tight so no aliens will take you away from me," Haku giggled, kissing the silverette's head.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Friday, February 13th

"Where were you last night? You didn't come home," Hidan asked, walking up to Deidara in school. "None of your business," Deidara snarled, trying to walk away, but was grabbed by Hidan. "You stayed at a friend's house?" Hidan asked. "Duh," Deidara replied uninterestedly, looking around.

"Was it a guy?" Hidan asked sharply in a possessive tone.

Deidara was a bit surprised at the silverette's jealousy, but just rolled his eyes at Hidan. "Ahh... So it _was_ a guy," Hidan dragged out, nodding his head, "Did you fuck?" he asked sharply, a dominant aura hanging around him. "Excuse me!?" Deidara half-yelled, clearly offended. How dare Hidan make him sound so... cheap!?

Before even thinking, he pulled his hand out of the quarterback's grip, slapping him across the face before storming off. Hidan stood in the hallway, feeling like a jerk for a little before going to class.

By the time school was over, Deidara hadn't even spoken a single word to Hidan, except when he asked him to pick up his pencil in class, but his voice wasn't as sweet as it normally was. It was spiteful and angry. And it sounded more like a demand than a question. Hidan just did the smart thing; shutting his mouth and handing the angry blonde the pencil.

"Okay, look. I'm sorry. I'm not really sure what I'm apologising for, but I think this is what semes are supposed to do for ukes. So I'm sorry, Dei," Hidan said, sitting next to the blonde on the couch. After a while, Deidara sighed. "Fine. I forgive you. Sorry for slapping you," Deidara said softly, still looking away.

"Nah, it's alright. I kinda deserved that. Still hurts though. Not even my momma hits that hard," Hidan laughed, getting a small laugh out of the blonde.

"Yeah, you did deserve it. Sometimes you need a little smack to keep you sane," Deidara teased, poking the silverette's nose. "Shuddup," Hidan smiled, flicking the blonde's forehead. "Ow!" Deidara whined, holding his forehead before childishly sticking his tongue out at Hidan, Hidan doing the same.

They kept their tongues out, moving their heads from side to side immaturely before laughing at their own childishness. But Deidara had to admit, Hidan looked soo cute. Before he knew it, he was just staring at the silverette, slowly leaning in closer. "What are you doing?" Hidan whispered, looking into his azure eyes, getting a bit tempted at the closeness of their lips.

"I don't know," Deidara whispered back, quickly leaning in and capturing Hidan's lips in a passionate kiss. Hidan closed his eyes, slowly kissing back. He put his hands on Deidara's cheeks, kissing him deeply, running his tongue over everywhere it could reach inside the blonde's mouth. The sound of the doorbell made him stop and pull away abruptly, licking his lips.

But it was obvious Deidara still wanted more as he kept trying to kiss the silverette again. "Dei, wait. I can't, okay?" Hidan said, trying to turn away from the needy blonde. "Of course you can. You're so good," Deidara purred, grabbing Hidan's shirt and kissing him again. "Mmpf! Deidara, stop. Listen, I can't do th—"

"I want you, Hidan~ You have no idea how crazy you make me when you stick that big, hard dick inside me," Deidara purred sluttily, kissing Hidan's neck, "Fuck me," he whispered into the silverette's ear, nibbling on it. Hidan bit his lip, already feeling himself getting hard. He didn't resist when Deidara kissed him again, their tongues battling for dominance.

Hidan pulled away when the doorbell rang again. "Uh, I'll go get that!" he yelled eagerly, quickly standing and moving the blonde's hand off his cock. Deidara whined in disappointment as Hidan speed-walked to the door. He fixed his appearance, glad someone came over. If they didn't, he wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself. And he was never a cheater.

He opened the door, shocked to see Haku. Haku tore his eyes away from whatever he was looking at, grinning and gazing up at Hidan with those gorgeous brown eyes. Hidan willed down his erection, smiling back at Haku and hoping he wouldn't notice the bulge in his skinny jeans. Before he could even finish his "hey", Haku threw himself into his arms, kissing him passionately.

In the corner of his eye, Hidan saw a blur of blonde just standing there for a while before disappearing up the stairs.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Deidara slammed the door, stomping to the bed. He sat down harshly, grabbing a pillow and screaming into it angrily. How dare Hidan have the audacity to kiss that... _thing_ in front of him!? He pulled the pillow away, throwing it against the wall. He growled, pulling at his hair before coming to his senses, fixing himself up.

He would _not_ surrender his man to the likes of Haku. Never! He refused to. Hidan was just too much to lose. He smirked, getting a hairbrush and brushing his blonde locks to perfection. He looked up with a determined look, staring at himself in the mirror. He would get his Hidan back, that's for sure, but... He wasn't so sure that he could give up Sasori too.

Maybe he didn't have to...?

Yeah, he didn't have to. Why give up one of his boyfriends when he can have the best of both worlds? He finished doing his hair, already plotting a plan in his head to try to seduce Hidan.

He'd have the silverette screaming his name in no time.

Just you wait.


	19. Valentine's Day

## Saturday, February 14

Deidara woke up early, smirking as he saw Hidan was still fast asleep. He pecked the silverette's lips softly before getting out of bed. He took off his pyjamas, leaving on his boxer briefs, and took one of Hidan's shirts. He buttoned it up, leaving some buttons open.

He knew that, unlike most men, Hidan wasn't turned on when his partner got all dolled up for him. On the contrary, he found it sexy when they didn't. Yep, Hidan was turned on by the whole just-woke-up look; oversized shirt, no pants, and messy bed-hair.

That was unique about him and that's kinda why Deidara remembered it. He walked to the kitchen, going to make them breakfast.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan woke up to the smell of pancakes. He sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly before going to the bathroom to freshen up. He took a leak before washing his face and combing his hair tiredly. He dragged his feet to the kitchen, following the incredible aroma. Deidara smirked when he heard Hidan's dragged footsteps, bending over the counter just as the silverette entered the kitchen.

Hidan froze, staring at the blonde and trying his best not to get an erection. "Uh... Dei?" Hidan said questioningly, eyes moving on their own and staring at the blonde's sexy thighs. "Good morning," Deidara smiled, standing up straight and facing the silverette.

"Morning. Uhm... Uh... W-Where are your, um, your... y-your clothes?" Hidan stuttered, trying desperately to look at Deidara's eyes only.

Deidara giggled cutely. "Don't be silly. I'm wearing them," he said, holding the hem of Hidan's shirt and lifting it up a bit. Hidan looked him over, licking his lips hungrily. He could already feel himself sporting a boner so he quickly sat down at the kitchen table, not wanting the blonde to see the bulge in his pj pants.

"Want breakfast?" Deidara asked sweetly, leaning over the table and coming face-to-face with Hidan. "Uh, y-yeah," Hidan said quickly, looking around. Deidara smirked before turning around, stacking up the pancakes and purposely pushing his ass out, feeling a cold breeze which indicated half his ass was out.

He felt like giggling, feeling Hidan's eyes on his ass.

"Why are you so quiet?" Deidara smirked, placing the plate in front of Hidan on the table. "Hm? I'm... I'm not," Hidan said quickly, busying himself with the stack of pancakes. "Yes, you are. It's weird. You're always talking too much," Deidara teased, pouring a glass of orange juice, the shirt riding up his thighs.

Hidan bit down on his lip, shamelessly staring at the hot blonde. If he didn't know better he'd think Deidara was doing this on purpose. But it couldn't be. Hidan only told the blonde _once_ about what got him on, and that was years ago! Deidara couldn't even remember most of what happened last week! How on earth would he remember something from years ago?!

Oh, but he looked soo damn sexy in that shirt. Now that he really looked at it... That shirt looked kinda familiar...

"Is that my shirt?" Hidan asked with raised eyebrows.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. You don't mind, do you?" Deidara asked innocently, grabbing the hem of the shirt and starting to pull it up over his body, "I can take it off if you wa—"

"NO! No, no, no, no, no! D-Don't do that! Please! I-It's alright! You can, um, keep-keep wearing it," Hidan cried out, looking away quickly. He knew that if he saw Deidara's body, he would throw all control out of the window and fuck his brains out.

Deidara gave a small laugh at the silverette's reaction, leaving the shirt on and sitting down with him at the table. "So, it's Valentine's Day. Are you doing something with..." Deidara gulped, forcing the name out, "... Haku?"

"Hm? Oh. No," Hidan said, shaking his head and going to back to eating. "No?" Deidara asked, a bit too excitedly. "Nah. His mom's in hospital, so he wants to be by her side." Deidara grinned widely. He's never been this happy to hear someone was sick before.

"Maybe we should do something?" Dei suggested quickly.

"Uhhh, I don't... I don't kno—"

"We'll go watch a movie... Maybe go shopping after that? And then we'll eat out, or maybe have a picnic. ***gasp*** With a bonfire where it's nice and private. Come on, don't be boring, Hidan! It'll be fun!"

"Alright, I guess," Hidan said with a small shrug. "Yay!" Deidara yelled, leaping across the table and hugging the silverette. Hidan caught a glimpse of Deidara's ass before shutting his eyes, but he still had the almost undeniable urge to stare or cop a feel.

Luckily the blonde moved away before he could grab some ass.

But Hidan didn't trust himself being alone with Deidara. Maybe the blonde would do something extremely sexy and get Hidan horny and they'd take it to the bathroom. And the bonfire part was just a bit too intimate and Hidan was sure something would go down there. He really believed he was always a loyal boyfriend; he didn't wanna do that to Haku.

He knew what he had to do.

He needed to call in some reinforcements.

"Can I bring Orochimaru and Itachi? Maybe Kabuto and Gaara too?" Hidan asked, hoping the blonde said yes.

"The more, the merrier," Deidara lied with a fake smile. As soon as Hidan looked away, he made an angry face. He was really hoping to get the sexy guy alone. Hidan called them up, telling them about their plans and surprisingly they all agreed.

Didn't they have anything else to do!?

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

They were at the movies and Gaara and Itachi were sticking close together. They'd been dating since Gaara found out about Suigetsu's sleeping around and dumped him. Since they got together, they only had sex 5 times, but Itachi wasn't complaining. Sure the raven loved sex, but he was willing to compromise for Gaara.

The movie was about to start and Hidan felt Deidara tapping his arm. "Hm?" he asked, looking at the blonde sitting next to him. "Hey, where did you say Haku was again?" Deidara asked unexpectedly.

"Uh, at the hospital. Why?" Hidan frowned.

"Look over there," Deidara said, pointing across the cinema. Hidan made a weird face but looked where the blonde was pointing.

He made a shocked face, seeing Haku sitting there with some other guy, talking carelessly. For some reason, the dude looked around, and Hidan saw his familiar face. "I know that guy," Hidan whispered, "I think he was the bouncer-dude from that halloween party. Zachery? No. Zakura? Uh-uh, too girly... Zabur.."

"Zabuza?" Deidara offered.

"Yeah, that guy." Hidan stared for a bit before rolling his eyes and going back to looking at the screen as the movie started. "You're not going over there?" Deidara asked with a frown. "No. And in case he starts acting all innocent..." Hidan took out his phone, zooming into them and taking a picture.

Haku must've seen the flash 'cause he stopped talking and looked around.

Hidan quickly turned, starting to make out with Deidara so the raven wouldn't see their faces. It would've looked too suspcious if they both just turned away. And he didn't want Haku to know he was here yet. He wanted to find out what kind of person he was and ask him first.

Maybe Haku would tell him the truth and then he'd know he wasn't being sneaky and unfaithful.

After a while, he broke the deep kiss, checking to see if Haku turned away yet. Seeing that the raven wasn't looking anymore, Hidan moved away, sitting up straight. Deidara slowly opened his eyes, still feeling the effects of the kiss.

He was glad he was sitting down or he fell over, Hidan's forceful kiss making his legs weak. He licked his lips but they still had a weird tingly feeling and he wanted to kiss Hidan again.

But the silverette was still pissed about the Haku thing and Deidara didn't wanna take his chances. He didn't wanna get yelled at. Even though Hidan's shouting had an opposite effect on him and got him horny instead of scaring him and making him consider things.

"Hey, where's Orochimaru?" Itachi asked with a frown.

"He's at the hospital," Hidan provided.

"Is he sick or something?"

"Nah. His cousin is. Kimimaro. Evitac," Hidan said in broken sentences, leaning back and watching the ads uninterestedly. "Evitac? The fuck is that?" Itachi asked with a scrunched up face. "Ion know," Hidan shrugged. He was just repeating the tiny bits he heard.

They all looked over at Kabuto for an explaination.

"What y'all looking at me for? I don't know!" Kabuto said in a slightly high pitched voice.

"You're his boyfriend. You were supposed to ask," Gaara chimed in.

"Well, I didn't. I really don't know what the hell is an Evitac. Sounds nice though. Evitac. Eh-vee-tak. Eviiiiitac~" Kabuto then began saying it in every way he knew how to, even using diferent accents, "Evitac. What _is_ an Evitac?" he muttered to himself.

"It's the disease he has, you idiot!" A voice gritted out from behind him. Kabuto gave a small jump before spinning around, seeing Orochimaru sitting next to him. "Babe? When did you get here?" Kabuto frowned in confusion. He was sure he'd know if someone sat next to him.

"A while ago. Somewhere between your bad Arnold Schwarzenegger and Ellen DeGeneres impressions," Orochimaru said with slight amusement in his voice. Kabuto gave a small laugh, lightly shoving his boyfriend. The raven smiled before leaning down and kissing him deeply.

"What was that for?" Kabuto asked when they pulled away.

"No reason. I just missed you," Orochimaru whispered, joining their lips again.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Most of the day was over and it was now getting a bit dark. They sat down around the fire, each couple cuddling their partner, meaning Hidan was forced to cuddle Deidara. They talked loudly about everything, eating s'mores and just being teenagers.

Hidan felt his phone buzz and pulled it out, sighing when he saw Haku's name on the caller ID. This was like, the hundredth call. He rejected the call, putting his phone back in his pocket. All of a sudden, flood texts started coming in, Haku continuosly asking if he was mad at him.

Hidan eventually turned off his phone, joining the loud conversation. Itachi pulled out a guitar, Hidan snatching the instrument from him.

"Dude!"

"No. I'm playing," Hidan pouted, sitting back down on his spot in the sand. He thought for a bit before strumming the beat of Simple Plan's “Summer Paradise”. The guys sang loudly, the ukes only chiming in for the “la-da-da-da-da” and “oh-oh” parts. When it was getting too late, they decided to go home.

Apparently Kabuto and Orochimaru, as well as Itachi and Gaara had... _plans_. If you know what I mean.

The group packed up and put out the fire, leaving the private site with new unerasable memories and a whole lot of selfies.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

"I didn't know you could play the guitar," Deidara said as he got dressed in his pyjama's. "Well, there's a lot you don't know about me," Hidan smirked, still facing away as the blonde changed. He didn't want to test his self-control. Even though he was still mad at Haku, he wasn't gonna cheat on him.

"Why are you looking away?" Deidara smiled.

"Because I... don't wanna see you naked."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Deidara purred, he walked around the bed, standing in front of Hidan in only his half open PJ top. As soon as Hidan saw him, he quickly averted his eyes, making Deidara giggle.

"You're going all shy on me now? Hidan, we've had wild crazy sex like, a million times."

"That's in the past, Dei. We don't do that anymore," Hidan said, still not looking at the blonde. "Mmm~ Why not?" Deidara purred, leaning in and kissing Hidan's neck. "Ah~ Deidara, stop," Hidan said sternly, gently moving the blonde away, "Go to bed."

Hidan turned around completely, pulling the blanket over his head. Deidara glared angrily, annoyed at the quarterback's self control. What the hell? He stomped back to his side of the bed, roughly yanking his PJs on in anger. How the hell can Hidan just reject him like that!?

How embarrassing!

If he wasn't so damn sexy, Deidara would've slapped him silly for humiliating him.

Deidara got into bed, facing away from Hidan angrily and put as much space between them as possible.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Sunday, February 15

Hidan sighed when he heard the doorbell ring, already knowing it was Haku. When he woke up, he found that Haku had sent him 11 messages on Facebook, poked him, wrote on his wall, called him 26 times and left 57 messages all asking if he was mad at him for something and asking him to call or text back.

Damn, that guy was persistent.

He stood up, opening the door. Before Haku could say anything, he walked away, leaving the door open. He sat down on the couch, watching tv. "Well, that was pretty hostile," Haku stated. "Not now, Haku, I'm watching the game," Hidan said dismissively. "Hidan." Hidan sighed.

"Your mom's in hospital, right?" Hidan asked suddenly.

"Yeah."

"And you were with her the whole day yesterday?"

"Uh, yeah. Why are you asking all this?"

"No reason. You didn't leave her side all day?" Hidan asked again.

"Yes. Why?"

Hidan ignored the question, just nodding to himself. "Okay," he said softly, going back to watching tv. How the hell can Haku just stand there and lie to him? It really made him wonder what else the raven was lying about.

"Hmm... Then I wonder who it was I saw at the movies yesterday," Hidan said sarcastically. Haku froze, looking at Hidan with a nervous look.

Seeing that he wasn't gonna get an answer, Hidan looked over at Haku, staring at him expectantly. Haku gave a slightly nervous giggle.

"I don't know what you're talking about, babe. You must of missed me so much that you thought that person was me," Haku tried to convince him.

"Really? I don't think it's just my eyes. Maybe you should have a look?" Hidan said confidently, showing Haku the picture he took in the cinema.

Haku stared at the picture in shock, looking like he was at a loss for words. "That's Zabuza, right? What were you doing with him?" Hidan asked, zooming into the brunette's face. "How do you know him?" Haku asked.

"Uh-uh. You don't ask me anything. I'm the one asking questions. What were you doing at the movies with him?"

"He's just my friend, okay? He came to the hospital and convinced me to make some time to watch a movie with him. That's it."

"Ohhh. So you can make time for a friend and not your boyfriend?"

"Stop only questioning me!"

"There's no one else to question! You're the one who _lied_ to me!"

"What about you?! Why were you stalking me?"

"Pssh! Please! You're not that important," Hidan said with a roll of his eyes. Haku glared at him with an offended expression before stomping out of the house, slamming the door angrily on his way out. Hidan just clicked his tongue, eyebrows furrowed as he turned off the tv, going into the bedroom.

"Why are you even with him?" Deidara asked as he closed the door. Hidan rolled his eyes. Oh, great. Somebody else was gonna annoy him now.

"Just leave me alone, Dei. I'm gonna take a shower," Hidan said grumpily, walking to the bathroom door. He gave an annoyed growl when the blonde stood in front of him, blocking his way.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE HIM ALREADY!? HE LIED TO YOU! MORE THAN ONCE!" Deidara yelled.

"WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE HAKU SO BADLY!?" Hidan yelled back, roughly pushing the blonde against the wall.

"HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU!" Deidara shouted. Hidan and Haku just started dating like, 3 days ago and they were already fighting. Haku didn't even deserve to breathe the same air as the silverette god. Damn ungrateful bitch.

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Hidan yelled angrily.

They glared at each other for while before roughly leaning in and joining their lips in a fierce kiss. Hidan lifted the blonde, Deidara immediately wrapping his legs around the silverette's waist. He staggered to the bed, roughly throwing the blonde onto the bed.

He got between his legs, kissing him deeply and biting his lips once in a while. Hidan pulled away, kissing his neck for a little before smashing his lips into Deidara's in another teeth chattering kiss, but made no move to undress him. Thinking that Hidan wanted him to undress them, Deidara tried to take the silverette's shirt off, but Hidan grabbed his wrists, pinning his arms above his head.

Deidara's lips were already numb, but Hidan didn't care. He just kept giving him more rough kisses, bruising both their lips. Suddenly the silverette jerked his hips forward, rubbing his erection on Deidara's, sending pleasurable shivers through their bodies and making them groan.

He repeated the action, rubbing a bit harder this time before throwing his head back in pleasure.

He continued, moving his hips as though he was thrusting in and out of the blonde. Deidara moaned loudly, spreading his legs wider and rolling his hips as well, thrusting up when Hidan thrust down. They moaned and groaned in pleasure, continuing to rub their dicks together.

Hidan was only wearing underwear and sweatpants, so Deidara was able to feel his big dick throb and twitch in anticipation. And since Deidara was clad in skinny jeans, the rough fabric causing a delicious friction, leaving Hidan moaning weakly and biting his lip.

Deidara flipped them over, straddling the silverette and grinding on him.

Hidan gave a loud sexy moan, grabbing the blonde's hips and thrusting up. The silverette grabbed Deidara's hair, pulling him down for a deep kiss, both of them moaning into the rough kiss as they dry humped, rolling their hips vigoriously.

Deidara could feel some anger in Hidan's thrusts. Maybe this was his way of venting? Ah, he didn't care right now. Just as long as the silverette kept going, he was happy.

Deidara moaned when Hidan attacked his neck, leaving multiple hickeys and bite marks. He grinded harder, feeling his orgasm approaching as Hidan made a sexy sound.

The silverette sat up, sitting on his calves and placing the blonde in his lap, going back to his rough thrusting, not caring that there were wet spots in his sweats.

Their moans became louder, thrusts becoming wilder as they clawed and bit at each other. Deidara lapped at one of the many hickeys on Hidan's neck, he moaned loudly before biting into Hidan's traps as the silverette started pinching his nipples through his shirt.

Hidan let out a loud grunt, knowing that he was probably bleeding, but he was too horny to care.

He leaned forward, making Deidara lie down on his back. They got back into the position they started in, pelvics rolling in sync, drawing moans out of them. Their sounds became more frantic as the were close to orgasm, they moved their hips erratically, crying out in pleasure and digging their fingernails into each other's skin.

Deidara moaned desperately, he reached down, grabbing Hidan's ass with both hands and making the silverette thrust his crotch harder against him. He moaned frantically, squeezing Hidan's butt as he felt himself getting closer. Hidan grabbed his thighs, giving more forceful thrusts. He bit down hard on his lip, trying to hold back his orgasm.

They let out loud moans before cumming with screams of pleasure, hips jerking wildly as they spurted hot ribbons of cum, soiling their pants. They bucked into each other, letting out random groans during the ejaculation. Deidara moaned, loving how he could feel Hidan's penis jerk and throb against him.

After cumming, they laid there for a while, still slowly rolling their hips on each other. When he felt his dick stop oozing sperm, Hidan slowly got off the blonde, immediately noticing the huge wet spot above his cock that indicated he came hard, soaking through his underwear _and_ his sweats. He sighed. He would lie down for a while before showering and changing.

"Wow," Deidara whispered. He never thought dry-humping could feel that good, "That was even better than the time I grinded on you in your sleep." The blonde's words made Hidan frown in confusion and look at him weirdly. "You did what?" he asked, amusement in his voice. Deidara blushed.

"Nothing! Never mind!" he said quickly. "No, tell me. I don't think I heard right. You humped me while I was asleep?" Hidan asked with a laugh."Maybe. Just let it go," Deidara said with a small blush, looking away. "No, m'not gonna let it go. You raped me!" Hidan accused with an amused smile, making Deidara laugh.

"I didn't rape you, idiot. I just grinded on you," he said with a small laugh.

"Same thing. I didn't want it, but you gave it to me anyway," Hidan smirked.

"Oh, please. Believe me, you wanted it, boo. You were the one who started rubbing on me," Deidara said, sitting up. "I don't believe that," Hidan smirked.

"Doesn't matter. It's the truth," Deidara smiled, sticking his tongue out at Hidan before going to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Still don't believe that!" Hidan called out as the blonde closed the door.

"Whaaatever~"


	20. Seduction and Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the chapter, I just wanna ask... Those who comment super mega fast after I drop a new chapter... How do you it's there? Like, do you keep checking every day or is there like, a notification or something that comes? XD
> 
> And yes, I'm being serious.
> 
> I'm relatively new to this so I don't know.
> 
> I just really wanna know~!

## Monday, February 16

Hidan walked down the hallway with his best friend, Kyuubi, chatting loudly. Because of the massive amount of hickeys and bite marks on his neck, he was forced to wear a scarf, but Hidan was still rocking it. He knew he looked hot. The lustful stares in the hallways were just there to remind him.

Heck, he could come to school in a fucking teddy bear _onesie_ and still look hot.

The two parted, Kyu leaving to chase after some hot redhead. Hidan laughed and rolled his eyes. That was soo like Kyuubi. He looked forward, seeing Kisame slowly scrolling down the hallway. Wow, Hidan thought he'd be at the hospital with Kimimaro. Since the attack, the bluenette barely left his side, not caring about coming to school.

"Aye! Kisame!" Hidan yelled loudly. The bluenette frowned and looked around before seeing Hidan flailing his arms. He slowed down, looking at Hidan to reach him. "Dude, c'mon. You gotta meet me halfway here," Hidan complained with open arms. Kisame gave a small laugh before walking towards the silverette.

They met in the middle of the hallway with a loud handshake and half hug. They actually grew closer despite the fact that Sasori hated the silverette and wanted all his friends to feel the same about Hidan. "Hey, handsome," Hidan said with a cheeky grin. Kisame laughed.

"Hey, gorgeous," Kisame smirked, getting a small laugh out of the silverette.

"What are you doing here, man? Thought you'd be at the hospital," Hidan said as they started walking.

"I have to come to school sooner or later. Just so the people can breathe easy knowing Kisame Hoshigaki is still alive," the bluenette said cockily, getting that I'm-the-shit bounce in his step. Hidan laughed at his friend's confidence. "So how's Kimimaro?"

"Still in a coma," Kisame sighed, "but he's stable."

Hidan hummed. Poor Kimimaro. He wondered what happened to the guy. He tried all his sources to try to get something that sounded logical but his peeps only had stupid scandals like: “he was horny so the virus got triggered”. I mean, come on, people. Really? He was horny? Urg, people these days.

"Did you find out what triggered it?" Hidan asked curiously.

"Nah. We'll just have to wait until he wakes up so he can tell us," Kisame said with a small shrug, "Doc said something too emot— Dude!" Kisame suddenly yelled, pausing in the hallway. "What?" Hidan asked, stopping next to the bluenette. "You made me walk pass my class!"

"Hey, I didn't _make_ you do anything, man, that was all you," Hidan said with a teasing smirk.

"Whatever. I'll see you later, man," Kisame smiled, giving him a quick fistbump before sprinting down the hallway in the opposite direction, skillfully dodging people in the way.

Hidan gave a small laugh before heading to his first class of the day which was French. He sat next to Deidara, putting an arm around the grumpy blonde's shoulder. He smirked, knowing how much the blonde hated French. Genma always asked Deidara for answers. Not a single lesson passed by without Deidara giving an answer.

"—Okay, so the formal way of saying 'can you help me?' would be 'Pouvez-vous m'aider?' and the informal way would be 'Tu peux m'aider'. Got it?" Genma asked, pointing at the sentences on the board, getting a yes from the students. "To ask somebody how they are, you would say 'Comment allez-vous?'."

He then pointed to all 10 sentences on the board, making everyone say them at the same time 5 times before rubbing it off the board. "Now let's practice. I'll tell you who I want the answer from and I'll give you the sentence in English and you'll give it to me in French." Deidara sighed, knowing one of the sentences was gonna be his.

"Deidara..."

 _'Oh, wow. How unexpected,'_ Deidara thought sarcastically.

"'Can you help me'. Formal," Genma said, looking at the blonde expectantly.

"Umm... Pou...vez-vous... m'aider?" Deidara said in a high pitched voice, showing he was just guessing.

"Hn. Correct. Hidan... 'How are you'."

"I'm fine, thanks, how 'bout you, sir?" Hidan smirked, leaning back in his seat. The class laughed at Hidan's little joke, making Genma glare at the silverette. "Hidan," the brunette gritted out. "Chill, babe. Was just kiddin'. It's “comment allez-vous”," Hidan said confidently. Genma just sighed, not commenting on the “babe” part.

Hidan always did that.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and soon Deidara was chatting with Kabuto, waiting for Hidan to come out of the school. He felt something hard against his butt and groaned in uncomfort, digging in his back pocket and pulling out his keys. He placed it on the concrete table outside the school, continuing to talk.

A few minutes later, Hidan walked out of the school with Kyuubi by his side. Those two were always together, sort of like HIV and AIDS. Okay, that was bad. Maybe like thunder and lightning? Yeah, that was better. They were always joined at the hip. The guys walked to the car, clad in their basketball uniforms.

Since it wasn't football season they had to take up basketball instead. But every other day, Coach would take them for football practice so they didn't get sloppy. But Hidan and Kyuubi just knew they were not meant to be basketball players since they were too short compared to those guys.

Deidara quickly hugged Kabuto goodbye before running to the car, forgetting his keys. Only after they left did Kabuto notice the house keys on the table. He pocketed them, deciding to give them back to the blonde tomorrow at school. As soon as they reached home, Hidan went over to Haku's, wanting to make things right.

He apologised and bribed the raven with some shopping. Haku ended up dragging the silverette around the mall happily, buying everything that appealed to him, even things that looked too big for him. "Haku, why do you even need this much stuff? Most of them are big, they won't fit you," Hidan said, carrying the large amount of plastic bags.

"That's because those are for you, idiot," Haku smiled, sticking his tongue out at Hidan. Hidan just smiled and kept walking, constantly lingering behind 'cause he couldn't see clearly and, well... The bags were heavy as shit!

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Deidara growled in frustration as he still couldn't climax, no matter how much he thought about Hidan in the sexiest of positions, nothing was working! He gave up, pulling the dildo out and stopping his up and down movements on his erection. He sat up with a sigh, tossing the toy across the room. It was doing nothing for him.

He wanted— no... _needed_ Hidan.

But the damn silverette was making up with Haku. Honestly, the bitch must have been using some kinda dark magic. Hidan was soo freaking pissed at him and then after dry humping Deidara, he suddenly became all lovey-dovey with the slut. Deidara just didn't understand him!

Maybe he was feeling guilty? Arg, Deidara didn't care what he was feeling! He just needed the silverette to fuck him. He didn't know what was up, but he suddenly had a crazy libido, wanting to be fucked at the most random of times in the most random of places. He decided that when Hidan got back, he'd try once more to seduce him.

This time, he was busting out all the stops. He dug in Hidan's drawer, puling out a big black tee with the number 85 written in white on the front and a set of two lines running across the bottom and both sleeves. He pulled out a pair of white thigh high socks and put them on, taking out his hair tie and messing up his hair.

He looked himself over and smiled, he looked soo good. If this didn't turn Hidan on then he didn't know what would.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Kisame walked into the hospital. This was really starting to become his second home. He walked to Kimimaro's room, his heart leaping into his throat when he saw the bed was empty. "Kimimaro?" Kisame asked shakily, freaking out when he didn't get an answer. "Maro?" he tried again, more panic in his voice. Again, no answer.

He started to frantically check around the room for the smaller male, chanting 'oh my god' as he looked for him. He even went as far as to check under the bed. He knew it was stupid, but what could he do? He was scared as shit. How the hell does a comatose person just... disappear!? He froze when he heard the shower go off.

 

 

Kimimaro was up?

 

 

Kimimaro was up!

 

Kisame grinned widely before running to the bathroom door, not bothering to knock, and pushing it open. "Mar—" he stopped talking when he saw a naked woman getting ready to step into the shower. He stared at her in shock and she screamed, trying to cover herself up with her hands. Kisame slowly backed off, closing the door with the same stunned expression.

He stood there for a while before opening the door and checking again. Just to be sure. She screamed again, making him quickly shut the door again. Nope, definately not Kimimaro.

The panicked expression returned to his face as reality hit him that he _still_ didn't know where his Kimimaro was. He quickly rushed out of the room, going to the front desk where a lady was busily typing.

"Excuse me, I'm - I'm here for Kimimaro Kaguya. Short boy, green eyes, silver hair. I think they moved him? Can you tell me where he is, please?" Kisame said quickly.

"Sure," she said, still not looking away from the screen, "You just have to tell me your relatio— Oh, you're Kimimaro's boyfriend," she said, finally looking up from the computer screen. It was the same lady that came to him in the waiting room. She got up, walking ahead of him. "Well, come on. Don't you wanna see him?"

Kisame nodded and followed. He walked next to her as she led him to the silverette's new room. But he still couldn't shake something...

"Hey, uh... How did you know I'm Kimimaro's boyfriend?" Kisame asked curiously. The lady smiled. "Well, I came to check up on him the first day he got here and I saw you kissing him," she smiled, looking at him. Kisame blushed lightly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Oh. Urg, you must think I'm a creep. Kissing unconscious people."

"Oh, no, honey. On the contrary, I think you're very romantic," she smiled again, "Well, here's his new room."

Kisame thanked her before quickly getting inside. Thank god the new room had a vending machine right outside. He _did_ spend a lot of time here so he had to have some food close by. He smiled when he saw Kimimaro on the bed, a peaceful expression on his face.

Kisame rushed over to him, smashing their lips together passionately, being sure to avoid the tube running across his nose. "Oh my god, Maro, how could you do that to me? Do you have any idea how scared I was?! I mean, I know it's not your fault, babe, but atleast call me first, will ya?"

He got into the bed, holding the silverette closely, not noticing the lady still standing by the door, watching them with a smile.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan walked into the house, dumping all his new clothes next to the door. He was too tired to carry them to the room. Hidan walked into the kitchen, sitting at the island. He poured a shot before downing it. Hearing a noise from behind him, Hidan turned around and got up, checking behind him.

His face got a shocked expression and he felt himself sporting an erection. He tried to say something, but no words came out, instead he just leered at the blonde leaning against the threshold. "Hey," Deidara whispered sexily. "Hey," Hidan said gruffly. Deidara smiled, slowly walking towards Hidan, swaying his hips slightly.

He stopped infront of the stunned silverette lifting up his arms. "How do I look?" Deidara purred, doing a little spin for Hidan. Hidan saw the t-shirt lift higher up the blonde's body as he twirled, showing his ass. Damn, was he wearing a thong?

Hidan licked his lips. "Soo damn sexy," he said huskily.

"Yeah?" Deidara whispered, coming closer to the silverette and rubbing up and down his toned sides. "Yeah," Hidan whispered, rubbing their lips together. He snapped out of his trance, backing away slightly. "I can't do this," Hidan said softly, trying desperately to control himself.

"Why not?" Deidara whispered, walking closer and trapping the silverette between the island and his body. Hidan swallowed, placing his hands on the black marble counter while looking down at the blonde. "Uh, b-because..."

"Because what?" Deidara purred, starting to kiss and lap at the flesh of Hidan's neck. Hidan moaned. "Because I'm with Haku. It-It's wrong. I can't," Hidan said trying to move away, but there was no more space to move. He felt Deidara's hand travel down his torso slowly before grabbing his member.

He groaned as the blonde gently massaged his erection, sending pleasurable shivers through his body. Hidan tried to flee, but only managed to take two steps before his body automatically stopped, thrusing into the blonde's palm. "Mmm~ No, Dei. Stop. Ah~ I'm Haku's—"

"Over my dead body!" Deidara glared, he pulled Hidan back, trapping him again. "Look at me," Deidara commanded. Hidan complied, lifting his gaze, not bothering to hide how turned on he was by this dominating side of Deidara. Deidara roughly grabbed his face with one hand. "You're mine. Only mine," Deidara breathed, biting the silverette's bottom lip sexily.

Hidan stared at him lustfully before leaning in and kissing him deeply. Deidara unbottoned the silverette's shirt, taking the fabric off and revealing his toned body. He pulled back, tracing the dips of his six pack before leaning down and sucking his nipple. The silverette moaned, licking his lips.

"That good?" Dei asked, nibbling the small bud.

"Yeah," Hidan moaned, "W-Wait. What about Haku?" Deidara mentally growled. Why was Hidan so focused on Haku?! Arg, it was so frustrating! Even though the petite raven wasn't here, he still managed to fucking one-up him.

"Can you just forget about Haku? He doesn't deserve you. He doesn't know you like I do," Deidara purred, tweaking Hidan's nipples. "H-He doesn't?" Hidan said between groans. "No. He doesn't know how it turns you on when I don't get dressed up for you. And he definately doesn't know how crazy you get when I do this," he pulled Hidan's hair, the silverette grunting and looking at him in lust.

"Or this," he breathed, kissing and lapping right below Hidan's ear, making the bigger male moan loudly. Deidara unbuttoned Hidan's pants, pulling them down. "And I don't think he knows how sensitive you are..." He got on his knees, pulling Hidan's boxers down slightly. "Right here," he finished, sucking at the spot above his dick.

Hidan moaned loudly and bit his lip, bucking his hips wildly against the blonde's face. Deidara smirked at the reaction, licking at the head of Hidan's penis which was sticking out of his boxers, getting a pleased groan. He teasingly dug his tongue into the slit before putting his cock back in his pants.

Hidan groaned in protest, rubbing his dick on Deidara's face to show he wanted a blowjob, but Deidara still moved away, standing up. Deidara joined their lips in a deep kiss, Hidan's hands immediately travelling down to grab his barely covered ass. "You want me?" Deidara purred between hungry kisses.

"Uh-huh," Hidan breathed.

Suddenly Deidara pulled away. "Come get me," he smiled, turning and running away. Hidan stood there dumbly for a while before realising he had to chase the blonde and catch him. He pulled up his pants before following him. He saw the blonde running up the stairs and followed him.

Deidara saw how close Hidan was and laughed, running faster. But Hidan still caught him in the hallway. "Got you," he breathed in his ear, spinning him around and lifting him. He leaned up, kissing the blonde. "You cheated," Deidara whispered between kisses. "How'd I cheat?" Hidan laughed, kissing his neck. "Mm, you play football. Of course you can run."

Hidan just chuckled, kissing the blonde's lips again and groping him. He stumbled into the bedroom, letting Deidara take his pants off again. Deidara sat down on the bed, trying to pull off his shirt but Hidan stopped him. "Keep it on," the silverette said huskily, getting on the bed and placing his knees on each side of Deidara's thighs, kissing him.

Deidara pushed him to lay on his back and pulled his boxers down, his erection bobbing slightly before standing tall. He gave a pleased groan when Deidara grabbed it and slipped it into his mouth. He moaned, bucking slightly as the blonde bobbed his head while massaging his balls. Hidan laid back and enjoyed it, loving the slurping sounds Deidara made when eating his dick.

He moaned and bucked into the blonde's mouth. "Ah, yeah. Mm~ come up here. I wanna kiss you," Hidan groaned. Deidara complied, stopping his sucking, kissing the silverette. Hidan flipped them over, getting between the blonde's legs and starting to grind on him. Hidan pulled away, reaching into the drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube.

He saw the blonde taking off his shirt and stopped him again. "Didn't I tell you to keep it on!?" Hidan said harshly, pulling off Deidara's underwear instead. Hidan lubed up his fingers before sticking two inside the blonde, kissing and biting his neck. Deidara moaned and bit his lip. Getting fingered by Hidan was soo much better than doing it himself.

After a while, Hidan got impatient, pulling his fingers out and slicking up his member. He pushed Deidara's thighs wider apart, placing the head against his hole. Hidan slowly pushed inside, letting out a heavy 'ah' as he was engulfed in the tight warmth.

He slowly moved inside and out, going deeper with each thrust. Deidara moaned, pushing back against him. Hidan picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of the blonde while grabbing his hips. He put his hand under the black t-shirt, pinching the blonde's nipples before leaning in and devouring his lips in a vicious kiss.

They rocked together, moaning into the hot deep kiss. Five positions later, Hidan was ready to blow, trying to hold back as the blonde rode his cock. Suddenly Deidara was cumming, tipping them both over the edge. Hidan spasmed, jerking and bucking his hips as he spurted his seed deep inside the blonde.

It just hit him that they didn't use a condom and Deidara wasn't even on the pill, but he in the bliss of his orgasm, he didn't give a flying fuck if the blonde got pregnant with his baby. He rode his orgasm out, lips locked in a slow wet kiss with Deidara's, a micro-scopic feeling of guilt nagging at his concience.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Tuesday, February 17

The morning after the sex, Hidan and Deidara didn't go to school since they got up too late. It was noon, and Hidan was just on his Facebook, posting a new status and leaving likes. He suddenly saw Haku's picture in his News Feed and everything sunk in. Hidan paused, feeling super guilty because of what he'd done last night.

Haku didn't deserve that. Nobody did. Hidan sighed before leaning back. He could've sworn he could actually feel the guilt eating away a him, he sighed and ran a hand down his face. Hidan sat there for a few minutes before deciding that just sitting around wasn't gonna do shit. He had to own up and accept whatever punishment Haku saw fit.

Just as long as he got this off his chest.

He still wanted to be with Haku, though. So he'd tell the raven about his moment of weakness, apologise, beg for his forgiveness, and ask for a second chance.

 _'Yeah, that's good. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? No, don't jinx it, Hidan. Oh God, what if he slaps me and calls me a manwhore? No, he wouldn't. Haku's not like that. What if he breaks up with me? I can't stand being left again.'_ Hidan finally convinced himself to stop thinking about the 'what if's and just go.

He got up, grabbing his jacket and setting off to make things right.

Hidan made sure to stop by the flower shop around the corner and get some pretty flowers for Haku. Maybe that'd soften the blow.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan walked up the small set of stairs, knocking on the door a bit nervously. Not getting an answer, he tried opening the door, finding it open. He let himself in and begun to search for Haku. He heard small sounds from upstairs and climbed up the stairs.

He saw Haku's bedroom door slightly ajar and pushed it open, eyes widening slightly as he saw the raven in bed with Zabuza, the thick smell of sex hanging in the air. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me," Hidan said with a roll of his eyes. Haku spun around, staring at Hidan in horror.

"Hidan, it's not what you think—"

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Hidan snarled.

"Look, it-it's just my cousin!" Haku said frantically.

"Oh, okay. So yesterday, he was your friend and today, he's your cousin? What's he gonna be tomorrow?" Hidan asked sarcastically.

"Hidan—"

"Wait, you said I was your cousin?!" Zabuza interrupted angrily.

"Huh? No! No! Of course not, baby—" Haku said frantically.

"Oh, he's your baby? Not me anymore? Hidan glared.

Haku looked around with a scared expression, looking between a glaring Zabuza and a glaring Hidan while sputtering nervously. Hidan just rolled his eyes and threw down the flowers he brought for the raven, stepping on it angrily and crusing the bouquet of purple and white orchids before storming out of the house, ignoring Haku's protests and calls for him to come back.

That was it.

He gave up.

There was no point in trying anymore.

Hidan was never gonna be happy, he was never gonna find love, and he definately wasn't going to find a “soul mate”.

He no longer believed in that bullshit.

From now on, people were just objects for sex; nothing more.

There was no such thing as _true love_.

And if there was...

It just wasn't for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol you have no idea how much I was smirking when I read the comments saying Haku is sweet. Haha in my head I was like “yeah, he sweet. For now." XD
> 
> Anyway, hope u guys enjoyed da drama :p
> 
> Gimme feedback!!!! (I need it to live)


	21. I Love You

## Tuesday, February 17

Deidara sighed boredly, going through his Facebook uninterestedly. Deiciding he needed a laugh, he typed “Dнαт ѕєxι gαι нєєDυη” into the search block, knowing he always posted funny stuff, and checked the silverette's wall. His latest post was:

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
Question: Did you study for the test?

Nerds = “All week long!”

Normal people = “Read the chapter.”

Me = “WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT TEST, Q!?”

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
Deidara laughed before adding his like to the many others. It was amazing how popular Hidan was. He posted the status 20 minutes ago and got 859 likes (excluding Deidara's) and 127 comments, people saying how true that was. Then there was Kyuubi's comment which read:

_Haha that is so like u, man; relying on me. I'm stealin this :v_

And “steal” it he did. But he changed the last line to "WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT TEST, H!?"

Deidara smiled before liking that one too. Suddenly Hidan stormed into the room, roughly grabbing him and sitting on the bed, placing the blonde in his lap. Deidara looked at him with a slightly confused look, the look disappearing when Hidan crashed the lips together.

Hidan roughly threw him to the bed, kissing him hungrily and running his hands all over his body. He pulled away to attack the blonde's neck. "Wait," Deidara breathed. "What?" Hidan asked, pulling the blonde's shirt off and eagerly sucking his nipples. "Nngh~ Is this because I liked your post?" Deidara asked. Hidan pulled away, looking at Deidara with a confused face.

"Huh?" he asked with a puzzled look.

"Nothing. Never mind," Deidara said quickly, grabbing Hidan's face and kissing him deeply. The silverette quickly undressed them, licking and biting the blonde's body. It felt so good, but... It didn't feel right. Hidan was just too urgent and hasty, like the blonde was nothing but a good ride to him. Deidara placed his hands on Hidan's bare chest, stopping his hurried movements.

Hidan looked up at him with a questioning look, breathing heavily. Deidara just put his hands on his cheeks, staring into his eyes and only seeing pure lust. Slowly the sexual hunger disappeared a little and he got something else in his eyes as he stared at the blonde. If Deidara didn't know better, he'd say it was a loving gaze.

Hidan slowly leaned in, rubbing their lips before kissing him again, but this time it was sweeter and caring. Deidara felt something wet at his entrance before Hidan pulled away, looking at him as if asking for his permission to finger him. Deidara gave a small nod and Hidan leaned in again, locking lips with him.

He slowly pushed two fingers in, moving them in and out and swallowing the blonde's moans. After a while he pushed the third one in, curling his fingers. "Ah!" Deidara screamed, digging his nails into the flesh of Hidan's back as the silverette rubbed his prostate. Deidara grabbed Hidan's wrist, stopping his pleasurable actions.

Hidan looked up at him in question. "Stop. I'm gonna cum," Deidara said between heavy breaths. Hidan smirked before curling and uncurling his fingers rapidly. Deidara moaned loudly, chanting the silverette's name and writhering on the bed. Hidan watched the blonde, finding it erotic how his face contorted in pleasure.

His free hand found his erection, pumping the shaft and fingering his blonde rapidly. At this point, Deidara wasn't even trying to fight it, he was just moaning and clutching at Hidan's forearm. The silverette kept going, Deidara eventually spurting and crying out. Hidan leaned over, slowly licking the white liquid off his abdomen.

Deidara quickly got hard again and they proceeded to have mad, dirty sex on the bed, occasionally falling to the floor but like Osama bin Laden, they just kept getting up again. But after a while, Hidan said something... Something that Deidara never imagined he would ever say to him...

Deidara was in the silverette's lap, pushing back needily as Hidan fucked him. They leaned their foreheads together, panting and moaning loudly. Hidan crashed their lips together, hips slowing down for a while. After a while they broke the kiss, Deidara immediately attacking the bigger male's neck with hungry kisses while tugging at his hair.

"Ah! I love you," Hidan groaned huskily, thrusting his hips up into the blonde. Deidara stopped his movements, pulling back and staring at Hidan in shock. "...Huh?" he asked dumbly, fingers still tangled in his silver locks. "I love you," Hidan repeated in a whisper. He caressed his cheek before leaning in and kissing him sweetly, starting to roll his hips again.

Deidara moaned, letting the silverette keep pleasuring him. Hidan laid him down, sensually kissing him all over while moving in and out of him. He rolled his hips in a circular motion, making the blonde cry out and claw at his back needily. Deidara's hands moved lower, grabbing Hidan's bare ass and pushing him closer to get his member deeper inside.

Hidan moaned, refraining from digging his fingernails into Deidara's smooth, soft back. He didn't want to scar his blonde. Instead he just squeezed, moaning loudly and biting at Deidara's bottom lip. He tugged the flesh between his teeth as the blonde leered at him lustfully before letting it go and kissing him deeply.

They did it for a while longer, occasionally rolling around to swap positions while joined at the lips. Surprisingly, when they were done, Hidan held him. Sure, Hidan cuddled him before but not like that. Never like that. The silverette held him delicately, like he was the most precious thing in the world; like he would never— _could never_ hurt him.

Deidara looked up at him in shock, Hidan returning the gaze with a loving one. The silverette leaned down, kissing him sweetly. The blonde returned the kiss, tangling his fingers in Hidan's hair. Hidan pulled away, smiling down at him sweetly before leaning in again to peck his lips.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Wednesday, February 18

Deidara woke up feeling like he was being watched. He tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, but it was just too hard to ignore. He quickly opened his eyes and looked at the window, thinking it was the creepy dude that lived across the street, but the curtains were closed.

He heard a small laugh from behind him, feeling Hidan nuzzle his hair. "Morning," the silverette whispered, kissing the back of his head. So _Hidan_ was staring. "How'd you sleep?" Hidan whispered, kissing his cheek. Deidara just gave a small thumbs up, not wanting to talk with morning breath.

Hidan smelled fresh and minty like he got cleaned up and came back to bed. He tried to kiss the blonde but he moved away. "What's wrong?" Hidan asked with a concerned face. Deidara stood up. "M'gonna brush my teeth first," he said, pulling on his underwear and walking into the bathroom. Hidan just laughed.

A few minutes later, he returned, immediately jumping on the bed and kissing the silverette. Hidan moaned, kissing back deeply. They pulled away after a while, laying down in bed together facing each other. Their legs were tangled together as they stared into each other's eyes, Hidan occasionally placing a sweet kiss on Deidara's lips.

"Hey, um... Last night, you, uh..." Deidara trailed off with a blush.

"Yeah?" Hidan urged, smiling at the blonde.

"You said, um... Y'know..."

"What did I say?" Hidan whispered, pecking Deidara's lips. The blonde felt a tinge of sadness. Of course, Hidan didn't remember. Maybe it was just something he said in the spur of the moment. "Never mind," Deidara said softly.

"No, tell me," Hidan insisted.

"Well, you said that, y'know, that you..."

"That I love you?" Hidan smiled charmingly, making Deidara blush lightly.

"Yeah, that."

"What about it?" Hidan asked, placing small kisses on Deidara's face. "Maybe you didn't mean it? Like, maybe it sort of, kind of, you know... Just came out—" Deidara stopped talking when Hidan placed a finger on his lips. "Shh... I meant it. I fucking love you, you dumb blonde," Hidan whispered with a loving smile.

Deidara felt his heart swell, even though he was being called a dumb blonde. "I love you too," Deidara said softly. He didn't even hear what he was saying. It was like the words just came out on their own, naturally. Hidan stared at him in shock. "Really?" he asked excitedly. Deidara smiled and nodded shyly, biting his lip lightly.

Hidan grinned widely, leaning in and kissing him deeply. Deidara closed his eyes, kissing back and tangling his hand in Hidan's hair. It just felt so right to kiss him and be with him like this. Honestly speaking, he had never felt this way with Sasori before. Even when the redhead cuddled him, it wasn't as warm and he didn't feel as safe and secure as when Hidan did it.

Even though the redhead's kisses gave him small chills, Hidan's gave him these amazing sparks and made his legs jelly. Hidan just made him feel weird and... He loved it. He loved Hidan! "Can you say it again? Please?" Hidan asked softly, leaning their foreheads together intimately. "I love you, Hidan. I love you so damn much."

Hidan smiled, kissing him again.

"I love you too," he whispered against his lips.

They spent the morning in bed, chatting and cuddling. It was all sweet and innocent... Until Deidara got horny.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Kabuto walked up the driveway, climbing the small set of stairs before pulling out the key and unlocking the front door. "Deidara?" he called out.

"..."

"Hidan?"

"..."

He looked around for a bit, not finding the couple and decided to check upstairs. He slowly walked up the stairs, seeing the master bedroom door was ajar. They were probably watching a movie or playing video games. Kabuto pushed the door open before walking in, his eyes widening at the scene before him.

Deidara was on all fours, legs spread widely with Hidan kneeling behind him, fucking him rapidly while pulling his hair. The sound of skin slapping skin and heavy _'ah'_ s could be heard, as well as the sound of Deidara's screams. Not even a minute later, Hidan saw Kabuto, quickly laying down flat on Deidara. "Kabuto, what the fuck!" Hidan yelled in surprise, breathing laboured.

Deidara was shocked silent, just staring with wide eyes and an embarrassed blush.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kabuto apologized, still not covering his eyes or turning away. He was a pervert like that. "You have a really nice ass, by the way," he compliment the silverette, shamelessly staring at his butt. "Thank you," Hidan said, lifting the covers from the foot of the bed and pulling it over them, managing not to expose his junk.

He noticed something, giving the other silverette a weird look. "Key?" he said simply, pointing at the key to his house. "Oh, uh... It's Deidara's. You left it on the table outside of school. I was gonna give it back in school, but you were absent," Kabuto said, handing the shocked blonde the key, "Y'know, I thought I'd walk in on you guys watching a movie or something but this is SOO much better!" Hidan hummed.

Deidara gave a small moan, Kabuto noticing that Hidan was rolling his hips under the covers, pleasuring the blonde. "Kabuto, honey, I don't wanna seem like I'm kicking you out, but... Please go," Hidan said huskily, thrusting in and out of the blonde, kissing his neck and moaning in his ear. "M'kay. I'mma go now. See ya both at school," Kabuto said, taking as much time as he could to get out of the house.

After a while, Hidan sighed and stopped his thrusting. "Kabuto, I'm serious. Leave," he called out. "I'm going! I'm going! Jeez. I'm, like, already half-way down the stairs," Kabuto said, though it sounded like he was right outside the door. Hidan let it go after hearing footsteps, getting up straighter and continuing to pound the blonde, relishing in his sounds of pleasure.

He stopped again when the felt the familiar pressence of a nosey, perverted silverette. "Kabuto," he said warningly. "Going," Kabuto whined. Hidan sighed before pulling out, getting a needy whimper from Deidara. "Hidan~"

"M'sorry. I'll be right back," Hidan said, placing a quick kiss on his lips before wrapping the sheet around his waist to cover his modesty and walking to the door, closing and locking it. "There. Problem solved. Now..." He walked back over to the bed, dropping the sheet and getting between Deidara's widely spread legs, "Where were we?" Hidan said, kissing his neck.

"Well, I think you were much closer," Deidara pulled Hidan flush against his body, "And this..." He grabbed Hidan's erection, "Was in there," he finished, slipping Hidan's cock inside of him. They continued their fun, ignoring Kabuto's protests for them to “open the damn door”.

"Mmm~ Thanks," Deidara moaned when they were done, kissing his boyfriend. Hidan pulled away with a small groan and a playful glare.

"Don't thank me. I feel like a prostitute."

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Ever since Hidan said the L word to Deidara, he treated him like he was the most important person in the world. When Deidara said 'jump', he said 'how high?'. Deidara had to admit, it was kind of weird having that much attention and care, but he loved it. He loved being Hidan's main focus.

"Hidan!" Deidara called out, making sure to put some desperation in his voice. In less than 5 minutes, Hidan was in the room. "Yeah?" he asked, looking the half naked blonde over. "I need your help. Which one should I wear?" Deidara asked, holding up two different outfits. "Umm... How 'bout that one?" Hidan suggested, pointing at the black ripped jeans and white top.

"No. I don't like that one," Deidara whined.

Hidan stared at him in confusion. If he didn't like the outfit, how did it make it to the finals? But he decided not to voice his thoughts. Deidara was a bit confusing lately. "Okay, uh... Then what about the other one?"

"No, I can't. I wore that blue top yesterday. People are gonna think I repeat outfits," Deidara whined again. Hidan gave him another confused look. He didn't know what the blonde wanted him to say. "Okay. Babe, look, why don't we just go shopping?" Hidan suggested. "Really?!" Deidara grinned.

"Yeah. You can have anything you want," Hidan smiled. Deidara smiled and hugged the silverette. He suddenly pulled away with a worried expression. "What? What's wrong, baby?" Hidan asked worriedly. "I don't have anything to wear."

"Oh god, just wear this," Hidan said, handing the blonde the outfit he picked first. "But—"

"Shut up. Wear it. You'll look gorgeous," Hidan said before pecking his lips, making him blush. Hidan changed his clothes, putting on a _I would flex, but I like this shirt_ tee on. At the mall, Hidan let him have ANYTHING he wanted. All he had to do was grab it and tell the silverette it caught his eye.

Hidan was just amazing and caring. He sat and waited for the blonde, passing comments on his outfits and telling him how beautiful he looked. The silverette didn't even bat an eyelash when the total price was over 1K. He just handed over his credit card, turning and giving Deidara a loving smile, which the blonde returned, holding his hand.

They stopped at a takeaway joint and sat at a random table outside, Hidan staring in shock as he watched the blonde eat a slice of pizza and a big chicken drumstick at the same time. "You know... When I said you could order anything you want... I didn't think you'd actually do it," Hidan smirked, amusement in his voice. Deidara looked up at him before putting down his 11th piece of chicken.

"M'sorry," he said softly, looking down at the empty pizza box which was eaten mostly by him, Hidan only getting two slices. "S'okay. Don't apologize, baby. I was just teasing," Hidan smiled comfortingly. Deidara smiled back, blushing slightly.

They finished up and headed home, Hidan having to karate kick the bags for them to fit into the trunk. The couple reached home, Hidan insisting on carrying the plastic bags into the room while the blonde just carried himself. Deidara sat on the bed, pulling off his shoes and making a face at his sore feet.

"You okay?" Hidan asked, noticing the grimace on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine. My feet just hurt a bit," Deidara said with a reassuring smile, putting his legs on the bed. "Yeah? Lay down, lemme give you a massage," Hidan smiled, walking closer. "Really?!" Deidara asked in shock, not believing his luck. "Yeah."

Hidan sat on the bed, placing the blonde's feet on his lap. He took his small feet into his hands, gently massaging them. Deidara moaned, shutting his eyes and leaning against the pillows. Hidan stopped, quickly looking at him. "Don't do that," the silverette whined, continuing to knead the kinks in the blonde's feet.

Deidara smirked, moaning louder just to defy the bigger male. "I'll stop," Hidan warned, getting a bit of lust in his eyes. "I'm sorry," Dei apologised with a giggle, wanting his boyfriend to keep up the amazing foot rub. "Hey, babe?" Hidan said, still massaging the blonde's feet. "Yeah?"

"Remember that time Suigetsu told me about that family gathering and I left that Saterday?" Hidan asked. "Of course I do! I was bored out of my fucking mind. You left me alone for 5 days! I hate you," Deidara pouted, saying what he wanted to say when Hidan got back that Thursday. But when he saw the silverette again, he didn't have it in him to yell at him.

Besides, it was kinda fun hanging with Kabuto. Since he was too scared to sleep alone, he slept with Kabuto all those nights. Gaara was too busy sneaking out to see Itachi.

"I'm sorry," Hidan smiled, "Well, she wants me to come again and... I don't wanna go alone this time. So I was thinking, uh... Maybe you wanna go with me?" Hidan asked hopefully. "I dunno.... What if she doesn't like me?" Deidara said worriedly. "Psst! Chi-Chi likes everybody," Hidan brushed off, "Please, babe?"

Deidara nodded after a while. "Okay. I'll go with you," he smiled. Hidan grinned, kissing the blonde happily. "I love you," he whispered against his lips. "You too," Deidara replied, making Hidan pull away. Hidan sat up, facing away from him stubbornly. Deidara was confused for a while before realising Hidan was “mad” at him for not saying the sentence fully.

"I'm sorry," the blonde giggled. "I don't forgive you," Hidan pouted, crossing his arms in feigned anger. Deidara laughed, straddling the silverette and pushing him to lay on his back. "I love you," Deidara whispered with a giggle, pecking his boyfriend's lips. Hidan just lay there, refusing to kiss back to keep up the angry act.

"...And I'll say it in every language I know how to: English, I love you..." Deidara paused to kiss Hidan, "Japanese, Aishiteru..." Another kiss. "French, Je t'aime..." Another. "Zulu, Ngiyakuthanda..." And another. "Spanish, Te amo..." And another. "Afrikaans, Ek is lief vir jou..." And another. "Tswana, Ke a go rata..." And another. "Turkish, hmm~" Deidara hummed, trying to remember what it was.

Hidan smiled, licking his lips. "Seni seviyorum," the silverette filled in.

"Show-off," the blonde pouted.

"Me? You're the one speaking languages I don't even know about!" Hidan laughed.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Thursday, February 19

Hidan sat next to Deidara on the couch, getting under the blanket and cuddling the blonde. "What you watching?" Hidan asked, pecking his cheek. "Fear The Walking Dead," Deidara smiled, "When are we going back to school?" the blonde giggled. "Hm, I dunno. Maybe Monday."

Deidara quickly looked at him, giving him a shocked face. They hadn't gone to school since Tuesday. Hidan huffed a laugh, cupping the blonde's face and kissing him deeply. "What? I wanna spend some time with my blonde," Hidan smiled against his lips, pecking them again.

They sat and watched the first episode of Fear The Walking Dead. After 10 minutes, Hidan started shifting around a lot. "This is boring," the silverette said, glaring at the screen. "No, it's not," Deidara protested, still watching. "Yeah, it is! It's been soo long and they only showed one walker! One! Come on. And what's up with that druggie-dude's back? His posture's whack, he should really start working out or somethin—"

"Hidan, shush. Stop ranting while I'm trying to watch~" Deidara whined.

"Babe, shush. Stop watching while I'm trying to rant~" Hidan turned it around, smirking at Deidara.

The blonde just laughed, giving a small eye roll and turning back to the screen. Hidan started running his hand over his face to annoy him, Deidara laughing and moving his boyfriend's hands away. But they returned again, finger rubbing his nostril as if to dig his nose. The blonde laughed again, slapping the back of Hidan's hand.

Hidan laughed, bringing his hand back to annoy the blonde some more. He tugged the hair tie out of his blonde locks before slapping his hair forward, making a blonde curtain in front of his boyfriend's eyes. Deidara laughed, pushing his hair back only to have Hidan push it front again.

He turned to Hidan to glare at him, seeing him sitting innocently and watching tv, suddenly interested in the “boring” episode. He smiled before turning away, his boyfriend immediately beginning to annoy him again.

"Hidan, stop it," Deidara giggled, slapping his wrist again. "But I'm bored~" Hidan whined childishly. "Then watch the episode!" Dei half-yelled, pointing at the TV still playing the show.

"It's boring. The casting is whack, too. I mean, really? The main character is this... Raj dude? He doesn't look Main-Character-ish."

"His name isn't Raj," Deidara snickered.

"I find that very hard to believe," Hidan smirked, "Everybody knows every Indian guy's name is Raj. It's common sens—"

Before Hidan could even finish his sentence, Deidara burst out laughing, Hidan smiling at him as he waited for him to cool down. "Just shut up and watch," Deidara giggled. "But I don't wanna," the silverette whined.

"Then go do something."

"Like what?" Hidan asked, leaning his head against the blonde's shoulder.

"I dunno, go work out or something," Deidara said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Hm... No. I wanna do something else," Hidan whispered, starting to kiss the blonde's neck slowly. The blonde tried to resist but as soon as Hidan exhaled against his skin, he was sold. And they did it.

Again.

And again.

And again.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Friday, February 20

On Friday they went to school, simply because Kyuubi was complaining and whining and dying about how he missed his best friend. Hidan told him he wanted to spend time with his blonde but Kyuubi turned it around, telling him he needed to spend time with his redhead too.

Kyuubi stuck close to him, constantly telling him how much he hated him for leaving him alone for that long. He wasn't even alone! He had Itachi and the guys! Hidan snapped out of his daze, snatching the ball from a guy on the other team, bouncing it as he sprinted to the hoop. He leaped into the air with a huge grin. He was finally gonna score a goal.

He was about to score when a fucking giraffe swooped in and took the ball from him, running in the opposite direction. He made a frustrated sound, stamping his foot childishly. When the game was over, they headed to the locker room, Kyuubi also pissed 'cause he almost scored a goal, too. But just like Hidan, they snatched the ball from him too.

"Dude, this is not for us," Kyuubi sighed.

"Yeah, those dudes are too tall. We need to get tall, bro," Hidan said with a depressed sigh.

Kyuubi's face suddenly lit up. "I have an idea," he said, grabbing Hidan's leg. "What are you doing?" Hidan asked with a confused face. Kyuubi just put his leg on Hidan, grabbing the silverette's foot. "Pull," he said, yanking Hidan's left leg. Hidan just complied, also tugging on Kyuubi's right one.

Hidan finally got it, grinning. "Aw, dude, you're so smart! Like back in those medieval times with the stretching-thing!" Hidan said in realisation. "Mmmhmm," Kyuubi hummed braggingly with a smirk, pulling harder at Hidan's leg in hopes that it'll make them taller.

"Why don't you two have a reality show or something?" a voice snickered.

"Babe!" Hidan grinned, getting up and kissing the blonde, "Notice anything different?" Hidan asked with a smug smirk. "Well, yeah! You look taller!" Deidara lied with a giggle. "Ah know," Hidan said smugly, "So what are you doing here? This is the guy's locker room."

"I _am_ a guy," Deidara deadpanned.

"Yes. But I don't want you seeing other guys' bodies. Get out," Hidan said possessively, making Deidara laugh.

A random dude walked past with no shirt on, Hidan quickly covering Deidara's eyes with his hand, leading the giggling blonde out of the locker room. "I'll see you in class," Deidara laughed, pecking Hidan's lips, "Love you."

"Love you too," Hidan smiled.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Saterday, February 21

It was finally Saterday and they were on their way to Kumogakure, where Hidan's aunt lives. The drive to Kumogakure was long but nice and relaxed, Deidara constantly falling asleep against his boyfriend's shoulder. They finally reached Hidan's aunt Chi-Chi's street, Deidara fixing his appearance in the mirror.

Deidara looked around, shocked at all the beautiful mansions in the area. Hidan stopped at the most beautiful one, driving down the driveway. The blonde looked around like a kid in a candy store, seeing “ ち ち ” (which was the hiragana for Chi-Chi), written in gold next to the beautiful glass door.

Hidan parked the car next to the many others and stepped out, walking around the black and white Audi and opening the door for Deidara. The blonde smiled, taking his hand and getting out.

They walked up the small set of stairs, Hidan's arm wrapped around the blonde protectively. He didn't even bother to ring the doorbell and just opened the door, stepping inside the huge house. "You nervous?" Hidan asked as he walked through the house and to the backyard. "Not really. I mean, she likes everyone, right?" Deidara asked again.

"Yeah. You have nothing to worry 'bout," Hidan smiled.

Deidara just nodded, smiling back. The silverette stopped at the sliding door that led to the backyard, looking down at the blonde. He smiled at him before leaning in and placing a sweet chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you," Hidan whispered. "I love you too," Deidara smiled, pecking Hidan's lips again.

Hidan opened the door, holding his hand and walking out. As soon as they stepped outside, Deidara could smell the amazing aroma of cooking meat. Beautiful, beautiful meat. He was shocked at how huge the yard was. There was a lot of free space, a beautiful garden, an outside bar and even a huge swimming pool next to a huge in ground hot tub.

Everything was just..... HUGE!

Oh my god, was that an outside bar?!

Deidara suddeny noticed all the people outside. The yard was kinda packed. Scratch that. Extremely packed.

Suddenly everybody turned around, looking at him. He suddenly felt embarrased and self-conscious, the nervousness that should've been there when they were still getting here hit him 10 times harder. He felt like hiding behind Hidan but stopped himself from doing so. He exhaled, Hidan lightly squeezing his hand and smiling at him.

Deidara gave a small smile before turning back to Hidan's family members.

Who still hadn't stopped staring.

*sigh*

This was gonna be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God. By the end of the next chapter you guys are gonna hate me soooooo freaking much! I just want you to know that no matter how much you hate me, I love all of you :D I apoplogize in advance.
> 
> Feedback, por favor?


	22. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, there will be some SasoDei moments but overall, this is a HidaDei story. Again: HIDADEI STORY! Hidan and Deidara. It was clearly stated in the summary. So if you don't _like_ Hidan x Deidara, that's out of my hands, 'cause I clearly said this was to be a HidaDei fic; Sasori is just a complication. _Thank you_.

Suddenly everybody grinned widely at him, waving excitedly. Some of them even looked like they wanted to approach him. He stared with a shocked expression before smiling back, giving a small wave and blushing lightly. "Honey!" a female voice yelled happily.

Deidara looked over, seeing a woman wrapped tightly around Hidan, squeezing him in a hug and shoving his face between her huge breasts. Deidara felt kinda jealous since he knew Hidan was bisexual and that woman was just too beautiful, her killer legs wrapped tightly around his man.

"Hey," Hidan said, voice muffled by the bleach blonde woman's boobs. She finally pulled away, still being carried by the silverette. "Who's this?" Deidara asked rudely, his jealousy getting the best of him. She turned to him, looking him over. "I'm his wife. Who are you?" the bleach blonde asked with a tilted head. Deidara stared with a shocked face.

Hidan couldn't really be married. Maybe she was a serious girlfriend? Yeah, that's what she was. He was stupid to think Hidan actually loved him. Deidara tried to hold back tears, getting ready to run out of there. Hidan quickly grabbed his hand as he tried to retreat. "She's kidding, babe. This is my Aunt Chi-Chi," Hidan convinced.

The woman laughed, climbing off Hidan and bringing Deidara into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, sweetie," she giggled, pulling back and kissing his cheek. "Ncaww, you're soo adorable," Chi-Chi squealed, pinching his cheeks and placing multiple pecks on his lips. Deidara blushed heavily, staring at her in shock.

"You should marry my nephew! And have his babie—"

"Whoa, Aunt Chikiro. We discussed this, remember? No more getting ahead of yourself," Hidan interrupted. He tried to pull the blonde closer but his aunt quickly grabbed him, cuddling Deidara. "Mine," she said protectively. Hidan pried her off of him, standing between them.

"Aunt Chi, I'll take him back home," Hidan threatened.

"Don't you dare! I'll kill you!" Chikiro shrieked, clearly horrified.

"Dei, go to the car," Hidan smirked. "But I don't wanna~ I didn't even eat yet," Deidara complained.

"I'll cook something for you at hom—"

"Nooo! No need! He can eat here! Come on, honey," Chi-Chi half-yelled, entwining the arms together and dragging him towards the BBQ, grabbing a hotdog and handing it to him with a large grin. Deidara returned the grin, thanking her before taking a huge bite, moaning at the incredible taste.

"Thank you," the blonde said again, taking another bite. "Pleasure, babe. I'm Chikiro, but everybody calls me Chi-Chi or just Chi. Feel free to do the same, sweetheart. What's your name?" she asked with a sweet smile. "Deidara," the blonde answered.

"So are you Hidan's boyfriend?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Deidara blushed. "Yes," he said softly. Chikiro squealed, quickly jerking from side to side like a true fangirl. "Um—"

"Babe, you okay?" Hidan asked, coming out of no where.

"Mhm," Deidara hummed, nodding his head. "Just makin' sure," the silverette said, eyeing his aunt suspiciously. The woman made a funny face, making Hidan laugh. Deidara made a face when he saw Suigetsu walking pass them. "Suigetsu? What are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"Uh... Cousins?" Suigetsu said, gesturing between himself and Hidan.

"Oh. Sorry. Keep forgetting."

"It's alright. Uh... How's Gaara?" Suigetsu asked softly.

"Gaara's great—"

"Yeah, yeah, Gaara. Shoo, now. Go on. Scat, Suigetsu," Chikiro said, gently ushering the siverette away.

"But, Aunt Chi—"

"Honey, I wanna get to know Deidara."

"Alright, fine, Aunt Chi. I'll... scat," he laughed, kissing her cheek and fistbumping his cousin before walking off.

Chikiro noticed Hidan still leaning over her and called a group of guys from the pool, the boys coming without asking questions. "Go keep Hidan busy, please," the woman said with an innocent smile.

Hidan tried to protest but they were already lifting him up, walking towards the pool. "Okay, dudes, wait! Wait! This is my favourite shirt!" Hidan said frantically. Seeing his cousins still weren't gonna put him down, he sighed, pulling off his top and tossing it to safety. At least he could save his shirt. The girls gave a chorus of 'woo's for his abs before he was tossed into the pool.

Hidan flailed his arms as he ungracefully fell into the huge pool with a splash. Chikiro laughed loudly while Deidara stared with a concerned face. "Is he okay?" the blonde asked, panic in his voice, looking like he was about to run over there. "Oh, he's fine," the woman waved her hand dismissively. As soon as she said that, Hidan popped up from beneath the water, making Deidara sigh in relief.

Chi-Chi quickly pulled him away, taking him to a table that had some burgers on them, taking one for herself. "Want one?" she asked as she took a big bite out of hers. "Of course!" Deidara grinned, taking one of the burgers. He moaned. Everything here just tasted so good. "Hey!" one of the men frying the meat yelled, not happy that they were eating when he wasn't done.

"Oh, shut up, Yuki," Chikiro smiled, sticking her tongue out. The redhead man returned the action, making her giggle. "Come here," she said, beckoning him closer. The man nodded, telling his friend to watch the meat in his absence before walking towards them, pecking Chi-Chi's cheek.

"Deidara, this is my husband, Yuki. Honey, this is Deidara. Hidan's boyfriend," the bleach blonde woman introduced. "Hidan's boyfriend? I didn't know Hidan was dating someone," Yuki said to himself before turning back to Deidara. He gave the blonde a cute dimpled smile, holding out his hand.

Deidara wiped his hand off on his pants before shaking the redhead's hand. "Hi," he smiled. "Hey," Yuki greeted back. Deidara looked at him. He was really cute. Especially his hazel eyes and dimples and the way his red hair framed his handsome face so perfectly. If Deidara was older, he would totally scoop that. Chikiro was lucky as fuck.

Suddenly Yuki's face was covered by a pair of hands. "Don't stare!" Chi-Chi shrieked, giving him a playful glare. Deidara snapped out of his daze, looking up the bleach blonde. "M'sorry," he laughed. Chi-Chi got down from her husband's back. "Forgiven. Walk with me!" she grinned, pulling him by the arm.

They walked around the backyard, Deidara meeting all of Hidan's family members. They were great. Everybody was soo bubbly and accepting; not even one person gave him the cold shoulder. He mostly enjoyed hanging with the young girls, they were nice and talkative.

Chikiro said that she wanted some fresh air so they left, walking down the street, neighbours waving happily. Seemed like everybody around here liked her. She always smiled and waved back, sometimes commenting them on something. Hidan wasn't kidding when he said that she likes everybody.

He felt his phone buzz and pulled it out of his pocket, seeing Hidan texted him, asking him where he was. Before he could type a reply, Chi-Chi snatched his phone. He glanced up at her in confusion. "Oh, I'm sorry. You want it back?" she asked innocently. Was she serious? Of course he wanted it back!

"Uh, yeah. I kinda do."

"Catch me first," she grinned, pocketing his phone.

"Are you serious?" Deidara asked. She answered by running down the road, giggling to herself. Damn, that woman was fast. Deidara followed before she got out of sight, trying to keep up. Soon he was also laughing, enjoying how childish Hidan's aunt was. He didn't know how long he chased her but he was tired as hell. The only reason he didn't pass out yet was because his phone was at stake.

He saw her turn another corner around a small shop but didn't follow, instead he went around it, through a small passage, knowing he'd come out a few seconds before her if he took that route. He popped out too early, seeing the bleach blonde still sprinting towards him. She turned around, making a confused face when she didn't see Deidara.

But when she turned back to the front, she gave a small scream when she saw she was running straight to him. Chikiro giggled widely, trying to stop running but it was too late, Deidara already grabbing her. "Okay, fine, you win," she laughed, pulling out his phone and handing it to him. "Thank you," the blonde panted with a smug smirk.

"You cheated, though," she pouted.

"I did not. I just used a strategy," Deidara smirked.

He quickly texted Hidan back, telling him he was talking a walk with Chi-Chi and on his way back. They walked back to the bleach blonde's house, holding hands and talking all the way back. When they got back it was finally time to eat and Deidara happily sat down next to a shirtless Hidan. "I take it you like my family?" Hidan smiled.

"I do. They're really nice," Deidara smiled.

"Yeah, just... Stay away from Hideki, okay?" Hidan said lowly.

"Why?" Deidara asked with a frown, glancing at Hideki for a second.

"He's... frisky."

"Frisky?" Deidara giggled.

"Yep."

"So that's who touched my ass," Deidara joked with false realisation in his voice. But Hidan took it seriously, getting angry. "He touched you?" Hidan gritted out, about to stand up. "No! I'm kidding!" Deidara said, holding his boyfriend back. Some people at the table turned to them with concerned faces, Hidan giving a fake smile in reassurance.

"I still wish I met your mom, though," Deidara said when his boyfriend calmed down, "Chi-Chi told me a lot about her." Hidan's mother couldn't make it because she had to take a plane and there was a chance of a thunderstorm. As soon as Hidan heard that there was a 26% chance of lightning, he made her cancel the flight immediately.

Like hell he'd let his mom fly during a thunderstorm. What if the plane got struck by lightning or something? Hell no. He'd pass. He loved his mother too much to let her risk her life like that.

"You'll meet her soon," Hidan smiled.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

It was dark out and Chi-Chi pulled Deidara away from a conversation with the girls, asking him to walk with her. She led him deep into the garden, into a nicely lit maze garden. Really?! She had a freaking maze?!

"Really?! You have a freaking maze?!" Deidara said, voicing his thoughts.

"Well, yeah. Duh. Where else am I gonna play hide and seek with Yuki?" Chikiro grinned.

Deidara just gave a small laugh. He wished he and Hidan would be like Chikiro and Yuki someday. They were married for quite some time and yet they still didn't get bored of each other. They were just the perfect couple. Happily married, deep in love, and already trying for a baby.

"You know, Hidan really likes you. I'm even starting to think it's love," Chikiro said suddenly, making a small blush spread over Deidara's cheeks.

"Uh, why do you say that?"

"I don't know, it's just... the way he looks at you."

"How does he look at me?" Deidara frowned.

"The same way Yuki looks at me," Chikiro smiled.

Deidara's eyes widened at the statement. He never missed how the redhead's eyes lit up whenever he looked at the bleach blonde and vice versa. Even when he was teasing her, there was always this huge amount of love in his eyes. It was... unexplainable. And just magical.

"My baby really cares about you," Chi-Chi smiled. She suddenly got a serious expression, looking down at Deidara, "Deidara, do you want my nickname 'Chi' means in Japanese?... It means _blood_. So if you dare break my baby's heart, I am going to find you and I will _break_ you myself. Understood?"

Deidara stared at her in shock. Was she bipolar or something? Just a few seconds ago they were chatting nicely and now she was threathing to beat the shit out of him. He just nodded, not knowing how else to respond. She stared grimly for a while before grinning widely. "Yay! Come on, let's go back!"

She turned around, her smile falling as she realised they walked too deep into the grass maze and were lost.

"Dammit," she muttered. "YUKI!!!"

"Babe~ Stop coming in here; this is the third time this week I have to come find you," Yuki complained when he found them, "Maybe you should start leaving a trail of breadcrumbs or something?" he teased. Deidara snickered.

"Shut up," the woman giggled.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

But the time it was 10:46pm, they already said their goodbyes and got up, Hidan gathering all their things.

They reluctantly left the house, Deidara waving at everyone sadly as Hidan pulled out of the driveway. They all waved back with sad faces, Hidan honking the horn as a goodbye before driving down the road. He noticed that Deidara almost looked ready to cry and held his hand comfortingly. "We'll come visit again, I swear," Hidan said softly.

Deidara just nodded, rubbing his thumb on the back of Hidan's hand. He fell asleep during the ride home, waking up in bed the next morning with Hidan's arm wrapped around him. He slowly turned around, seeing Hidan fast asleep, lips spread cutely. He pecked his lips, making Hidan shift around a bit, slightly opening and closing his mouth.

He decided it was time for payback and lightly tickled Hidan's nose with his fingertip. Hidan made a cute snorty sound, shuffling around. Deidara giggled before doing it again, getting the same reaction. He used his hair to tickle Hidan's cheek, making the silverette slap himself in the face, thinking it was a bug.

Hidan moaned, turning away. Deidara smiled, deciding to leave his boyfriend in peace now. He placed a kiss on his cheek before getting up, noticing he was in his pyjamas. "Hidan?" Deidara said. "Mmm?" the silverette moaned sleepily. "I'm in my pyjamas."

"Mhmm."

"I don't remember changing," Deidara smirked.

"Then maybe someone did it for you," Hidan muttered, smiling into the pillow.

Deidara just gave a small laugh, heading to the bathroom to pee and freshen up. He stopped to take his disgusting medicine, grimacing at the taste. He'd been taking it every day without fail, not wanting Hidan to yell at him again.

Deidara made breakfast, waking Hidan up. The rest of their Sunday passed by ineventfully and soon Deidara was sitting on the kitchen counter, munching on some cheese curls. He grabbed the packet of marshmellows, starting to make tiny, square people before eating them.

He sucked the chip, making it wet and sticky before putting it on the marshmellow, making the final limb. He played with it for a bit before acting like a giant and devouring the tiny "man".

"DEIDARA!" Hidan yelled from the bathroom. "Coming!" Deidara yelled back. He got up, waking into the bathroom to see what Hidan wanted. At least he had something to do now. He walked in, immediately noticing Hidan wasn't wearing any pants. He only had on a white v-neck top and tight black boxer briefs.

"Aha?" Deidara said in question, shamelessly staring at the silverette's body.

"I need you to take a picture of me. Pleeeease?" Hidan said cutely.

"You called me... all the way from downstairs... to take a _picture_!?" Deidara asked increduosly.

"......It's for Facebook," Hidan pouted.

The blonde sighed, sticking out his hand. He could never say no to Hidan whenever he pouted. It was just too freaking adorable! He held the phone up, Hidan stepping into the shower and turning it on, the water running down his body.

He made a sexy face, waiting for Deidara to take the picture. But the blonde just stood there, staring at him in awe. Deidara swallowed, looking at how the water ran down his hair, making some of it fall sexily onto his left eye, the wet shirt clinging to Hidan's fit body, emphasizing his abs and showing his nipples. "Uh... Babe?" Hidan said, breaking out of the pose.

"Huh? Oh! Picture! Sorry," Deidara said quicky, holding up the phone again. Hidan made that face again, making the blonde swallow. Deidara forced himself to just take the pic, and finally did it, Hidan asking to see it. "Perfect," the silverette grinned, "Thanks, babe." He pecked the blonde's lips, turning off the shower and stepping out.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Deidara's phone buzzed on the counter and he grabbed it, opening the text before slamming his head on the counter. Damn it! How could he make a mistake like that!? He was so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID! He'd been ignoring Sasori ever since Hidan said he loved him; not opening his messages. And now he slipped, accidently opening the text that Sasori sent wanting to meet up.

He spent a few minutes just staring at the text, phone buzzing in his hand as he received another one, Sasori saying that if Deidara didn't come, he would come get him. "NO!" the blonde yelled even though Sasori couldn't hear him. The redhead could not come over! What if Hidan saw him?

He sighed, texting back that he was on his way.

He left the house, walking to Sasori's place. When he finally reached there, he rang the doorbell, sighing and running a hand through his hair. Sasori opened with a smile. "Hey," he greeted, letting the blonde in. Deidara just nodded in reply.

The redhead led him upstairs, going into his bedroom. "Uh, maybe we should just stay downstairs?" Deidara suggested, not feeling comfortable going into Sasori's room. God knows what would happen. "You wanna do it on the couch?" Sasori smirked.

"Umm, no. I... I don't wanna... do it anywhere."

"Come on~ don't be a prude." Sasori smirked, pulling him into his room and shutting the door, locking it to avoid interruptions. "You know, I don't very much appreciate being ignored," the redhead whispered, grabbing the blonde's waist and rubbing their lips together. "I don't know what you're talking 'bout," Deidara whispered.

"Liar," Sasori whispered back, placing his hands on the blonde's ass, "But it's okay... I like it when you tease." Deidara broke out of the redhead's grasp, taking a few steps away.

"I-I have to go," Deidara stuttered, turning away. He reached for the key to unlock the door, but Sasori grabbed his wrist, pulling them flush together. He stared down into the blonde's eyes, his pretty brown eyes making Deidara shiver slightly. He leaned down, smashing their lips together in a fiery kiss, groping the blonde. "Sasori—"

"Shh, shut up. Don't talk," Sasori breathed, pulling up the blonde's shirt. He threw the blonde onto the bed, sucking and biting his nipples. Deidara tried to resist but soon surrendered, tugging at Sasori's red locks and moaning loudly.

The redhead quickly undressed him before pulling off his own clothes. He kissed the blonde again, doing a half-assed job preparing him before slicking up his member. Sasori pushed inside, letting out a heavy sigh. He waited a while before thrusting in and out, nibbling on Deidara's ear.

The blonde pushed back needily, clawing at Sasori's back as the redhead took him. Deidara felt guilty about doing this behind Hidan's back but he just couldn't bring himself to stop it. Being with Sasori like this just felt too good. He moaned loudly when the redhead jabbed his prostate, losing himself in the pleasure.

When they were done, he suddenly remembered Hidan and wanted to rush home. Deidara stopped. He didn't wanna go home smelling of sex. That might break Hidan's heart, and he would never do that. He took a quick shower, rushing out into the dim streets, only giving Sasori a quick half-assed goodbye. When did it get so dark? Was he really with Sasori that long!?

He reached home, seeing all the lights were already on. He headed to the bedroom. Hidan was inside, pulling on his pj pants. It looked like he just came out of the shower. "Hey," Deidara greeted, out of breath. "Hey, beautiful. Where were you?" Hidan asked, walking towards him. "I, um... I got held up... at the bank."

"At the bank? Why were you at the bank?" Hidan frowned.

"Um... For money?"

Hidan smiled. "Why didn't you just ask me? You know I'll give you anything you want. I love y—"

"I didn't wanna be a pest," Deidara said quickly, cutting Hidan off. He didn't want to hear the silverette say he loves him; not after what he did. He quickly walked to the bed, sitting down, Hidan sitting next to him. "You're not a pest, okay? You're my boyfriend; it's your job to spend my money," Hidan smiled.

Deidara gave a small laugh, looking down. "I missed you," Hidan whispered, cupping Deidara's cheek and making him look at him, the blonde's guilt growing. Hidan leaned in to kiss him, hand on his thigh, but Deidara couldn't. He didn't want Hidan to kiss him right after he kissed Sasori and he definately didn't want Hidan to have sex with him right now.

Deidara moved away. "N-No," he said softly, moving Hidan's hands off his body.

"No?" Hidan asked with a bit of hurt in his voice.

"No. I... I have a headache," Deidara lied.

"Oh."

"Yeah, um... I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Okay. Goodnight," Hidan said, trying to kiss him again, but Deidara leaned back, hating how Hidan got that hurt expression again. The silverette left the room, Deidara just laying there for a while before falling off to sleep. Hidan returned a few minutes later, getting sleepy from the movie marathon.

He laid down next to the sleeping blonde, staring up at the skylight. He always looked at the stars whenever he couldn't sleep or just needed to think, that's kinda why he got it. As always, the sky looked beautiful.

But something was nagging his brain and he couldn't help but think Deidara was hiding something from him.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Meanwhile Kisame was still by Kimimaro's side, just as he said he would be. It was late but he still couldn't fall asleep. Instead he just sat there, squeezing and rubbing at Kimimaro's cold hand. He brought it up to lips, kissing the back gently.

He leaned closer to the silverette, kissing his forehead before gently running his fingers through his silver locks.

Kisame admired the unconscious boy for a few minutes before getting up and bending over, slowly placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"You look like a smurf," a soft voice with a dry laugh.

"Shut up," Kisame said out of habit, laughing lightly.

He froze. It suddenly hit him that Kimimaro just spoke! Kimimaro actually said something. Kisame quickly pulled back, looking down at the silverette in shock. Kimimaro returned the gaze with a tired one, smiling weakly. "Baby! Oh my god, Maro," Kisame grinned widely, repeatedly kissing the smaller boy.

"I-I though you— um... Arg! I don't even know what I thought! I just— God, I missed you! How are you feeling?— No! Don't answer that. That was dumb. I mean, of course you're tired and stuff. Like, I've never been in a coma before so I don't really know how you wake up feelin— you know, enough about me. I'm soo selfish. What about you? Are you thirsty? Arg, here I go again with the stupid questions! Of course you're thirsty! I'll get you some water, 'kay, babe?" Kisame ranted.

He didn't wait for an answer before grabbing a bottle of water from the nightstand, gently pouring some into the silverette's mouth. When he was done he eyed Kimimaro, waiting for him to say something but he just kept quiet, making Kisame worry. "Why aren't you saying anything?" Kisame panicked.

"You told me to shut up," Kimimaro smiled. Kisame gave a small laugh. "Okay, I'm sorry. Don't shut up; talk. Talk a lot," the bluenette smiled lovingly, "I missed your voice."

"How long have you been here?" Kimimaro asked increduosly, gesturing to Kisame's stubble. The bluenette chuckled. "I dunno. Does it look that bad? I shaved 3 days ago," he said, feeling his face. Kimimaro giggled and nodded. "I dunno. My hair grows really fast. I dunno why," Kisame shrugged.

"I dunno? Is that your catchphrase?" Kimimaro teased.

"I dunno," Kisame smirked.

Kimimaro laughed, suddenly realising something. "If I can remember correctly, you said that you'd give me my fifth kiss when I woke up and, hey, I'm up," he said lowly with a slightly flirtatious smile. Kisame gave a small laugh before leaning over, placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

The silverette pulled him closer, making him fall onto the hospital bed. Kisame quickly pulled away, looking the smaller boy over worriedly. "Did I hurt you?" he asked frantically. "No, idiot," Kimimaro giggled, pulling him in for another kiss. He rolled them over in the small bed, laying half on top of Kisame, the position making the bluenette a bit... excited.

They made out for a while before Kisame pulled away, trying to get up. "Mm, we can't do this. Not - Not here. I mean, Orochimaru might come in," Kisame explained. "You're scared of my cousin?" Kimimaro teased with a smirk. Kisame made a face, snorting. "No," he said obviously. Kimimaro just stared, not believing him. "...yes," Kisame admitted after a while.

Ever since the silverette was hospitalized, Orochimaru was super overprotective. He even went as far as to threathen a male nurse just for sneezing inside Kimimaro's room! Imagine how he'd beat Kisame's ass for making out with Kimimaro. "Ncaww~" Kimimaro cooed teasingly, pecking Kisame's lips, the peck turning into a deep kiss.

They heard a pair of footsteps right outside as well as soft singing, Kimimaro pushing Kisame off the bed. "Ouch! Babe!" he cried out, rubbing the back of his head. "Orochimaru," the silverette warned. Kisame nodded, quickly getting up and standing. The door opened, Orochimaru taking 2 steps into the room. He locked eyes with his cousin, standing there in shock before slowly stepping outside and shutting the door.

Kimimaro made a confused face, staring at the closed door. The door opened again and Orochimaru just stared before grinning widely. "Kimimaro?!" he asked in disbelief. The silverette smiled and waved, suddenly being squeezed in a tight hug. Orochimaru pulled away, petting his hair. "You okay? H-How do you feel!?" Orochimaru rushed out, checking him over.

"I'm alright—"

"When did you wake up?" Orochimaru asked before the silverette could even finish.

"A while ago—"

"And you didn't tell me!?" the raven asked harshly, glaring at Kisame.

"Uh, I was going to..." the bluenette lied.

"Hn," Orochimaru hummed, not believing him at all, deciding to inform Kimimaro's parents of his awakening. He patted his pockets before muttering a cuss, saying he forgot his phone. "I'll go run to the front desk and ask the nurse to call your parents, okay?" Kimimaro nodded, glad to have some alone-time with his new boyfriend.

Orochimaru reluctantly left, the silverette immediately grabbing Kisame and smashing their lips together. Kisame moaned as if to tell the silverette to stop, but he couldn't make himself pull away from Kimimaro's soft lips. When they pulled away for air, Kisame's eyes immediately darted to door.

Kimimaro leaned in again for another kiss, the bluenette stopping him. "No, no, no. No more kissing. Too dangerous. Let's just talk."

"Just talk?" Kimimaro asked with a cute head tilt.

"Yeah, just talk. 'Bout anything. Maybe your feelings?" Kisame suggested, sitting down next to Kimimaro on the bed. "Uh, okay. Hmm... My feelings. I feel so horny right now. I just wanna finger my—"

"Okay! Enough, enough, enough," Kisame said huskily, trying to get the image of Kimimaro pleasing himself out of his head. The last thing he needed right now was a raging boner. The silverette smirked, biting his bottom lip. "Okay, I'll - I'll ask the questions. So, um, what happened that day? The day you had the attack," Kisame asked curious.

Kimimaro's mood immediately fell and he slowly sat up with some help from Kisame, playing with his fingers in his lap. "...It was Sasori," the silverette said after a while. "Sasori?" Kisame repeated. "Yeah. He was cheating on me. He didn't even care; he told me straight to my face that he fucked that slut," Kimimaro spat out, glaring at nothing.

"Which slut? Who?"

"Deidara."

Kisame got a shocked expression, staring at Kimimaro. "Deidara? Are... Are you sure?" he asked in surprised.

"I'm sure. Never forget a skank. And when Sasori told me, I just.... I got so damn angry and hurt and I hit him. A lot, actually. In the middle of the hallway. And then I ran... to you. 'Cause I was scared. I didn't know what was happening. I felt like I couldn't breathe and I could hear my heart pumping in my ears and my body felt like I was on fire. So I turned to you. My superman," Kimimaro giggled, "And... You know what happened after that."

Kisame just nodded sadly through the whole story, wrapping a comforting arm around him. He noticed Kimimaro looked sad and used his other hand to pet his hair, placing a kiss on his head and whispering sweet nothings to him. The silverette leaned back on him, snuggling closer. "Are they still together? Hidan and Deidara," Kimimaro asked softly.

"Yeah."

"Then maybe Hidan doesn't know yet," the silverette muttered. He turned to Kisame, looking him in the eye. "You have to tell him."

"What? No," Kisame refused, "I don't wanna come between them."

"Kisame, if someone was cheating on you, would you like to know?" Kimimaro asked.

"Well, yeah. But—"

"Then you have to tell Hidan."

Before Kisame could say anything, the door opened again, Orochimaru walking in. The raven saw their position, glaring murderously at Kisame. "Why are you so close?" he demanded, balling up his hands. "Uh, I-I-I'm sorry. It's just— uh, I mean, I was just— um, I didn't do anything, I swear! I, uh, I'll - I'll back off," Kisame said quickly, unwrapping his arms from around Kimimaro and getting up, standing next to him.

"Don't get any ideas, Hoshigaki. If you so much as touch my cousin incorrectly, even just for a second, I will hurt you. Badly, Hoshigaki. Is that clear?"

"Crystal. I-I completely understand," Kisame stuttered nervously.

"Think I'm kidding?... Try it," Orochimaru dared.

"There's - there's really, um, no need. I, uh... I believe you."

Orochimaru made a small 'hn' sound before turning away, Kisame noticing Kimimaro was looking at him like he was about to laugh. "Shut up," Kisame mouthed, making the smaller male giggle softly. Orochimaru said on the bed, talking with his cousin, but whenever the raven wasn't looking, Kimimaro would throw him a cute, sometimes flirtatious, face.

Kisame came to a decision.

He would tell Hidan about Deidara's unfaithfulness on Monday.

He had to.

He was just being a good friend.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Monday, February 23

Deidara woke up in the morning, laying there for a few minutes before actually opening his eyes. He grabbed his phone, starting to go through it. He opened his Facebook, seeing the notification that Hidan tagged him in a photo. He opened it. It was the picture the silverette took of him months ago in KFC with the caption:

му eνerутнιng♡ ᶤ ᶫᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ deιdαrα ѕαιтσ

 

Deidara literally 'aww'ed at the post. Hidan actually publicly stated that he loved him! He even called him Deidara Saito and not Deidara Iwa. It was just soo... AWW! He read the caption again and again and again, adding his like to the 465 ones already there, commenting with a “I ♡ U 2” and a kissy emoji. He got up, freshening up before heading downstairs, seeing Hidan making breakfast.

He walked up to him, hugging him from behind and putting his cheek against Hidan's bare back. "Morning," he whispered, kissing the silverette's back. "Morning. I take it you saw the picture?" Hidan smiled. "I did. Can't believe you still have it," Deidara said with a smile. "Of course, I still have it."

"How come you get so many likes?" Deidara pouted. Sure, he got a lot of likes too and if the selfie was cute enough, his likes were in the hundreds, but it was nothing compared to Hidan's. "Tell your friends to add me," the blonde whined.

"Thirsty much?" Hidan teased.

"Shuddup," Deidara giggled.

Hidan smiled, pulling out his phone and posting a new status that read:

Everyone, go add my bae ☞ **Deidara Iwa** ☜

Comment when done 4 a wall post ♡

 

"Thank you~" Deidara grinned, repeatedly kissing Hidan's cheek. "No prob," Hidan smiled, "But just know you're the one that's gonna post on their walls."

Deidara's smile fell. "Really?!"

"Aha. You already have 10 to do so... Have fun," Hidan smirked, handing Deidara his phone and pecking his lips. Deidara sighed, sitting down at the table and beginning to post any random things on their walls, something he knew would probably make them squeal in excitement, thinking it was Hidan who wrote it.

He stopped after the 36th post, getting dressed and ready for school.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

It was lunch time and Deidara saw his boyfriend sitting at their regular table and walked to him. "Hey," he greeted, pecking Hidan's lips and sitting in his seat. He noticed Hidan was in his football uniform and so were all the other guys at the table, but said nothing about it. "Where were you all morning? Didn't see you in any of the classes," Deidara asked.

"Football practice. Got the morning off from class to practice," Hidan said, starting to attack his food. "Don't you play basketball now?" Deidara frowned. "I fu. Buh ah steel plactice fu fubol," Hidan said, still devouring his lunch, at least the blonde could understand what he said.

"Okay. Um... So you're coming back to class later?" Hidan mumbled something, Deidara unable to understand because of the food in his mouth. "Huh?"

"He said he doesn't think so," Kyuubi answered for Hidan. Of course Kyuubi would understand Hidan's mumbles perfectly. They _were_ best friends. "Arg, I'm gonna be so bored," Deidara whined. "Come on, we'll be there," Kabuto said, gesturing to himself and Gaara. "Yeah, but you guys are not enough," Deidara pouted.

Kabuto's jaw dropped dramatically. "And just for that, we're no longer talking to you," Gaara added, both of them facing away stubbornly. "Is that so?" Deidara smirked. "MmHmm."

"Omg, you guys wanna know what I heard?" Deidara whispered with a smirk, knowing those two loved gossip too much and would want to know. They said nothing but looked like they were eager to speak up. "It's about Sora, you guys know Sora, right?"

Kabuto and Gaara made a small whiny sound, wanting to know what one of the most popular guys in school did.

"It's super fresh news so I think I'm the only one that knows...." Deidara added in a sing-song voice.

"OH MY GOD! TELL US!" they yelled in unison, making Deidara grin.

"Katsu!" The blonde smirked.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Sometime during lunch break, Deidara came to a resolution. He needed to stop fooling around with Sasori. Hidan was the only one for him and he didn't need anybody else. He didn't know how long he just sat there, staring at Hidan from across the table like a lovesick puppy.

Everything about Hidan was just perfect.

The way he talked, how he laughed, his smile, his eyes, his hair, his nose, even the way he blinked!

Everything was just so... Perfect!

Especially the thing he did on Facebook.

Hidan was so romantic and he didn't want anybody else.

He started playing with the necklace the silverette got for him. It was a heart with an infinity sign wrapped around it. Hidan even said it was to symbolise their infinite love for each other. He even had the same chain around his own neck, Deidara only wishes he was the one who bought Hidan's.

But he made Hidan promise to tell anyone who asked that Deidara gave him the necklace.

The Sasori thing had to stop.

Today.

He needed to find the redhead and break things off completely.

For Hidan.

His Hidan—

"Uhh, babe?.... You okay?" Hidan asked, looking at him weirdly.

Deidara snapped out of his trance, noticing he was leaning his face on his hand and just staring at Hidan with a stupid, crazy-in-love face and everyone else was staring at him.

"Hm? Uh, yeah. I-I dunno, I mean, after soo long you still make me feel so dumb and giddy and-and-and so, mmpf! and-and so... urrrr... fuzzy! And-And I, like, I just... I wanna... AHR! Hidan! 'Cause you're looking at me, I can't even talk proper English!" Deidara admitted with a small giggle, making funny hand movements throughout his small speech, "I love you SO much, Hidan!"

Hidan smiled lovingly, giving him this dearing look as he kept talking. "I didn't really understand most of that, but... I love you too, baby," he grinned, leaning over and kissing the blonde, ignoring their friends' funny sounds.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Deidara walked down the hallway, asking random people if they knew where Sasori was. He needed to find the redhead and break things off for good. He saw Kisame just standing there, dressed in the football uniform. "Hey, I didn't know you were on the team," Deidara said, stopping in front of him.

"Yeah, um... I joined today," Kisame answered.

"The uniform looks good on you," Deidara smiled, "So do you know where Sasori is? I really need to find him."

Kisame just stared. He wanted Sasori? So they were still messing around? In that case, he needed to tell Hidan now. Kisame still couldn't believe Deidara could do something like that. Cheating on someone? Especially Hidan, one of the sweetest guys he knew. Un-fucking-believable.

"Dude?" Deidara said when he didn't get an answer.

"I don't know where he is," Kisame said quickly, heading in the direction of the locker room.

Ohhh....kay. That was weird.

So he had to keep looking on his own.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan and Kisame were chilling in the locker room, putting their football uniforms back on. They just got out of the showers, towels wrapped around their waists. They went to Hidan's locker, Kisame sitting on the bench next to it. "Finally doing football again! Fucking hated basketball," Hidan said, wiping himself off with a towel. "I could see. You looked tiny next to those guys, man," Kisame laughed.

"I know, dude! Like, what the fuck are they feeding those guys!?" Hidan said incredously, pulling on his shirt and armour, making Kisame burst out laughing. "I dunno, dude. But it's probably illegal," Kisame chuckled.

"So, you never told me. What triggered Kimimaro's attack that day?" Hidan asked curiously, getting dressed in the top half of his uniform. Kisame looked hesitant before he finally answered. "Hidan, bro, there's something I wanna tell you."

"What's up?" Hidan asked, dropping his towel and putting on some underwear. He glanced over at Kisame when the pale guy took a long time to answer him. Kisame looked reluctant and deep in thought, giving him an empathizing look. "Kisame?"

"Man, I don't... I don't wanna be the one to tell you this," Kisame said, "I'll go get someone else to tell you."

Hidan caught his friend's arm when he tried to flee, pulling him back. "No. I wanna hear it from my friend. Tell me, Kisame. What is it? What's on your mind, dude?" Hidan asked in concern, pulling on the bottom part of his uniform before sitting down on the bench with his friend. Kisame sighed. "Hidan. I really don't want to be the one to tell you this..."

"Kisame, dude, just tell me."

"Just let me go get someone to tell y—"

"Kisame, I already told you. I want to hear it from my friend."

"Wouldn't you prefer to hear it from your best friend?" Kisame said, trying to get out of it, "I'll go get Kyuubi—"

"Kisame," Hidan said sternly, putting on his socks and shoes.

The bluenette sighed, accepting his fate. "Okay. Dei..." He chickened out and trailed off. But unfortunately for him, Hidan heard the “Dei” and was now even more curious as to what his friend wanted to tell him. Thank god he misheard it. "Rae? Who's Rae? What did Rae do?" Hidan asked in confusion, scooting closer. Kisame sighed again.

"Look, Hidan, at first I didn't really like you. But then I got to know you and I see that you're a really great guy, Saito. We formed this bro-bond and... I love you, man. So I'm not gonna hurt your feelings, bro. Please don't make me tell you."

Hidan smiled, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "I love you too, dude. But if it's something that I need to know, then you have to tell me, Kisame. I prefer you being honest with me and telling me than you keeping it a secret to spare me pain. Tell me, buddy... What did this Rae person do?"

"It's Dei... I said Dei."

"Dei?"

"Yeah... He's cheating on you. With Sasori. They... They're fucking."

"...What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So somewhere in the story, Deidara yells "Katsu". Katsu is the Japanese word for Victory (and is his off-word for the bombs in the animation) so he was feeling victorious for managing to get his friends to talk to him again, hence the "Katsu!" (Victory!)
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter will probably come out next year July :) Happy waiting! c:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Just kidding!
> 
> I'm working on it so it will probably be here in a couple weeks :D
> 
> Feedback?


	23. Truth Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violent Hidan. Like very violent Hidan. Really, really, really violent Hidan. But it gets better :) Enjoy!

"...What?"

"I'm sorry—"

"Don't be. Just... How do you know?" Hidan asked seriously, getting up.

"Kimimaro told me. He found out that they did it. Apparently Akasuna was boasting about it. That's how he got the attack. And this morning Deidara asked me where Sasori was. Said he really needed to see him," Kisame explained briefly, "Just please don't hurt h—" Hidan nodded to himself, storming out of the locker room before Kisame could finish. "Dude, wait!" Kisame tried to stop him, knowing he was gonna do something bad.

He just realised he only had a towel on and quickly ran to his locker, putting on his normal clothes as they were easier to put on than the football uniform.

Hidan stormed down the hallways, glaring at nothing in particular and gritting his teeth, the deadly aura around him telling everyone to back the fuck off. And they did. Even the damn principle didn't want to fuck with him and moved aside as he passed, her honey coloured eyes looking at him curiously. He balled up his fists, eyes raking the place, looking for a particular blonde slut.

He found him leaning against a locker, chatting with Kabuto and Gaara. He walked up to him, roughly grabbing his wrist and pushing him against the locker. "Is it true?" Hidan demanded. "Ow! Is what true? Stop, babe, you're hurting me," Deidara complained, trying to get out of Hidan's vice grip. He swore, Hidan was gonna break a bone or something. What was wrong with him?

A small crowd was already starting to gather.

"Shut up! Is it true? That you're fucking Sasori?" Hidan demanded, squeezing harder at his wrist. Deidara froze, staring up at Hidan in shock. "Who... Who told you that?" he asked, making the silverette glare harder. "Ask me one... more... question and I will punch you... in the face. Answer me. Yes... or no," Hidan gritted out slowly.

Deidara just stared, tears filling in his eyes, and already, in the moment, Hidan knew. The silverette stared at him, slowly shaking his head in disgust. "You bitch..." Hidan whispered.

"Hidan—"

"Unbelievable. Why would you do this to me? To us! What, am I not sexy enough? Is that it? Akasuna is hotter than me!? What the fuck is it?!"

"No! No. Please, just lis—"

"How long?" Hidan interrupted.

"Hidan—"

"How. Long. Deidara," Hidan asked again, gritting his teeth.

"...It started the day before Kimimaro's attack," the blonde said in a shaky voice.

Hidan stared at him with a slight grimace. "So you were fucking both of us at the same time?" he spat out, but it sounded more like an accusation than a question. Deidara just looked down in shame, trying to hold back his tears since there were so many people watching.

He looked up after a while, seeing Hidan shaking his head at him. "That's disgusting, Deidara! _You're_ disgusting!" The blonde couldn't hold it in anymore, letting the tears fall. Hidan quickly let go of his wrist, as if it were on fire, wiping his hand off on his football pants with a disgusted face. "Hell, I don't even know where your fucking hands have been!"

"Hidan, please—"

"I introduced you to my fucking family! I was going to take you halfway across the fucking world to meet my _mother_ today! I-I-I told you that I _loved_ you, Deidara! Does that mean nothing to you?!" Hidan shouted, glaring at the blonde. Deidara flinched. Hidan never yelled at him. Not like this. "I-It does! It means everything to me! Hidan, please! I just made a _mistake_!" Deidara sobbed. "A mistake? So it only happened once?" Hidan asked in a less harsh tone.

He almost sounded like he could forgive Deidara if he said yes.

And how Deidara wished he could.

But he couldn't lie anymore.

"...no," he whispered.

Hidan sighed through his nose, shutting his eyes and pacing in the small space he had because of the crowd. He realised something, pointing at Deidara. "Last night..." he said before giving a dry laugh, "...Bank, my ass! You went to see Akasuna, didn't you!?"

"..."

"Where _is_ that bitch? I wanna give him a piece of my mind. What, is he hiding—"

"Hidan, no. Please."

"Shut up." Hidan noticed a dude standing in the crowd, holding up his phone and making a video. "The fuck are you filming, huh?! This ain't no damn reality show! Put your fucking phone away!" the silverette yelled rudely. The guy gave a small jump, quickly shutting his phone and stuffing it in his pocket, not wanting to be the next victim of Hidan's anger.

Deidara reached out to Hidan, the silverette backing away. "No. Don't fucking touch me. Give me my necklace back," Hidan demanded, holding out his hand. "H-Hidan... No—"

"I wasn't asking, Deidara. Don't make me rip it off you," Hidan threatened in a deadly voice. And in the tone of his voice, Deidara didn't doubt for a second that Hidan could, and definitely would, pry the chain off his neck if he didn't hand it over. He kept quiet, taking the necklace off and slowly placed it in Hidan's palm.

Hidan took it, trying to walk off but Deidara grabbed his arm, holding it against him. Hidan roughly pulled his arm back, holding it up as if to backhand the blonde. Deidara flinched, shutting his eyes and awaiting the blow but it never came. He opened his eyes, seeing the silverette put his hand down, containing himself. He still couldn't believe Hidan was gonna hit him.

"I told you not to fucking touch me," Hidan gritted out.

"Hidan, please. Let's just talk," Deidara said desperately.

"You wanna talk? Fine. Let's go talk," Hidan answered, roughly grabbing Deidara's hair and pulling him away, wanting to go somewhere more private. People gasped as Deidara shrieked, bending over and trying to keep up with Hidan's fast pace.

Hidan stopped at a blonde boy who he knew as Armin Arlert, holding up the necklace. "You like it?" Hidan asked. The blonde looked around before realising he was talking to him. "Huh? Uh, y-yeah. It's - It's really pretty," Armin stuttered. "You can have it," Hidan said monotonously, holding out the necklace. Armin took it silently, too stunned to say anything.

Hidan continued to tug at the blonde's locks, practically dragging him down the hallway before he was stopped. "Hey!" someone yelled, putting a hand on his shoulder. Hidan turned his head slightly, seeing the last person he wanted to see. Akasuna. He let go of Deidara's hair, turning around and punching the redhead hard in the face, instantly knocking him out.

People gasped when they saw the redhead falling, hitting the ground with a loud thud. "Anyone else wanna try?!" Hidan dared, looking at the crowd.

"..."

"Yeah, I didn't think so," the silverette said, turning around. He grabbed Deidara's hair again, pulling him away to his car. Kabuto and Gaara watched in shock as Hidan dragged their best friend out of there like a dog, the blonde occasionally tripping and falling but Hidan yanked his hair harder, telling him to “get the fuck up”.

Hidan dragged him all the way to the parking lot, pulling his keys out of his pocket with his free hand. He pressed the button, unlocking the car and opening the back door, roughly throwing Deidara inside and shutting the door. He went to the driver's seat, getting inside and closing the door.

They sat in silence for a while, Deidara honestly scared to speak up. Hidan leaned against the seat, starting to text someone. Damn, news travelled fast. People from other schools were already asking him why he was dragging his blonde like a dog. To the ones who weren't even his friends, he texted back that they should mind their own business.

Deidara fiddled with his fingers in the back seat, trying to work up the courage to say something. "If you're not gonna talk, get the fuck out of my car," Hidan said harshly, not even looking at Deidara. "Hidan... I am so sorr—"

"Yeah, I think I heard enough of that. Next."

"Look, I just... I made a mistake and I'm so sorry. I love you, Hidan. I love you more than anything else in this world—"

"Lies."

"Please, just forgive me. I promise, I will _never_ do anything like that again, Hidan. Hidan, please," Deidara begged, starting to cry again.

"Okay. That's enough talking. Get out."

"... Huh?"

"You heard. Get out. You're leaving skank on my seats," Hidan grimaced.

"Will you... Will you be back?"

"I don't know. Get out."

Deidara did, slowly opening the door and stepping outside, but didn't close the door yet. "... I love you," he said after a while.

"Okay," Hidan replied uninterestedly.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Deidara spent the rest of the day either spacing out or crying. Even Kabuto barely said anything, not sure what his friend wanted him to say. He dragged himself to his next class, everybody staring at him like he had snakes growing out of his ears. But there was one person... Hoshigaki Kisame... Who wasn't staring with the same expression. No. His was sort of.... Apologetic?

Apologetic!

The gears in Deidara's mind started turning and put two and two together. He walked up the bluenette. "You told him, didn't you?" he glared.

"I'm sorry—"

Kisame quickly dodged the slap he was about to receive, stepping back and raising his hands in front of him. "I thought you were my friend!" Deidara half-yelled. "Look, I am your friend—"

"No, you're not! If you were, you wouldn't have done this to me!"

"Just shut up and listen! I am your friend, but I'm also Hidan's friend. And... You can't keep lying to him like that, Deidara. I honestly have no idea why you would do something like that to someone like Hidan, but... he deserves to know the truth."

Deidara sighed and looked down. They stood there for a bit before Kisame spoke up. "...Are you still mad?"

"M'not mad. You just did what I was afraid to. . . Thanks, Kisame," Deidara said softly, walking away. He really should be thanking the bluenette. He had no idea how he was going to tell Hidan himself and he couldn't keep living with so much guilt. It was good that Kisame told him and put it out there.

He only wished that it wasn't so public and, well, _out there_!

It was finally after school and Deidara was sitting outside, playing with a blade of grass and waiting for Hidan to come get him. He sat there for 20 minutes but still saw no Hidan. Maybe he wasn't coming back for him?

The blonde sighed, trying to hold back tears. He saw the petite blonde nerd, Armin Arlert, walking pass him. The same blonde Hidan gave Deidara's necklace to. Deidara wiped his eyes, calling out to the other boy. "Hey, uh... You're the one Hidan gave my necklace to, right?" he asked the shorter blonde. "Um, yes."

"Cool. Cool. Can I have it back?" Deidara asked, holding out his hand.

"No!" Armin protested, clutching the infinite love symbol. What the hell? He was wearing _his_ necklace? Oh, helllllllllllll no!

"Excuse me?!"

"I said no. Hidan gave it to _me_ ," the shorter blonde said stubbornly.

"Look, I know you probably have some... schoolboy crush on my man but lemme tell you, honey, it's hopeless. I owns that. Alls of that," Deidara said in a slightly ghetto voice.

"Whatever. But I'm still keeping it, _honey_. Only Hidan is gonna take this from me. And if _you_ want it... Well, then you're gonna have to pry it from my cold... dead... hands," Armin said, walking off. Deidara rolled his eyes, watching the smaller blonde walk away from him. Who the hell did he think he was; giving Deidara attitude?! If he had done that any other day, the blonde would've slapped the shit out of him.

But today he'd let it slide, he was still hurt about the Hidan thing.

He sighed, waiting 20 more minutes before deciding to just walk home.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

When he reached home, he saw Hidan in the kitchen, sitting at the island and having a drink. Deidara walked over, taking one of the stools and dragging it away from Hidan. He wasn't sure the silverette wanted him next to him right now.

"...You didn't come back," Deidara said after a while of watching the silverette drink.

"Yeah... Was drunk," Hidan mumbled, taking another sip of the Jack.

"...Okay."

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted in school. I shouldn't have dragged you out and embarrassed you like that. And... I'm sorry for punching your boyfriend—"

"He's not my boyfriend! You are."

Hidan just snorted, taking another swing of the alcohol. "No, I'm not. I'm just your pretend-boyfriend who got attached. And since we're not pretending anymore... There's no need for us to live together," Hidan said in a slightly slurred voice, taking another swing and finishing the bottle.

Deidara stared in horror. "W-What are you saying?" the blonde stuttered. Hidan got up, stumbling a bit before balancing himself, getting another bottle of alcohol. He sat down, almost falling off the stool, making Deidara want to get up and help him. But he was too scared to do so.

"I'm saying... You should move out," Hidan said, taking a swing of the alcohol but finding it too strong. He staggered to the fridge, pulling out some Coke and a glass. He stared at it for a bit before deciding the glass was too small and pulled out a cup. He staggered back and sat down, the chair tipping backwards.

Deidara quickly stood up, steadying the stool for the silverette. Hidan looked at him for a few minutes before turning away, pouring Coke in the cup and filling it up with the alcohol before chugging down the mixture. He repeated the action, putting less Coke this time. "What do you mean _move out_?" Deidara asked, sitting down.

"I mean just that. Move out. Go live in an apartment or something. I dunno," Hidan mumbled with a shrug, downing the drink.

"I'm broke," Deidara deadpanned. He couldn't afford an apartment! And he definitely didn't want to go back to living with his mom.

"Then I'll pay for it. I just... want you out."

Deidara looked down, nodding to himself and playing with his fingers. "Okay," he said sadly, "When should I, um... start packing?"

"Now."

The blonde nodded again. Walking into the room where he saw boxes with all his stuff. So Hidan was serious. He took them one by one, putting the boxes downstairs next to the front door. "Hey, um... Can you get my necklace from that Armin kid?" Deidara asked, taking his stash of chocolates from the fridge.

"Nah. I know he has a thing for me. Just let him have it," Hidan shrugged, drinking more alcohol.

"And what are people gonna say if you and him have matching chains? They're gonna think something's going on between you two."

"Maybe something should. He's hot as fuck," Hidan replied, trying to take another swing but Deidara stopped him. "I think that's enough," the blonde said, closing the bottle. "I don't care what you think," Hidan deadpanned. Deidara ignored the harsh statement, putting the booze away.

He got ready to leave, taking some money from Hidan and calling a cab. The cab arrived a few minutes later but he couldn't fit all his stuff inside, deciding he would come take the rest later. He walked back into the house, hearing Hidan talking to someone.

"—At home. . . No, mom. That's... That's not happening today. . . It's a long story. I'll tell you later. . . Love you too. . . Yeah, me too, mom. But there's always a next time, I guess," Hidan shrugged. He said his goodbyes before hanging up, placing his phone on the desk and messing with two blue cardboard-things.

"What's that?" Deidara asked after a while of silence.

"Plane tickets. Don't need it anymore," Hidan said, tearing them.

Deidara's eyes widened as the silverette ripped both the tickets up. "What were they were for?" he asked curiously. "...I was going to take you to meet my mother." Wow, they were actually gonna fly to meet his mom? So Hidan wasn't kidding that time. "You done packing?"

"Yeah, umm, I'm... I'm leaving now," Deidara said, standing beside Hidan who was still sitting at the island, messing with the pieces of the tickets. At least he had stopped drinking. Maybe he was listening to Deidara or maybe he was just too lazy and get up and get the booze again.

Didn't matter. As long as he stopped.

"Hn."

"I, um, left some stuff. I'll come pick it up later."

"...Okay," Hidan muttered.

Deidara stood there for a bit before slowly leaning in, placing a lingering kiss on Hidan's cheek. "....I love you," he whispered against the silverette's cheek. Hidan just hummed, still not looking at him. Deidara left the house, getting into the cab. It was kinda hard finding a decent apartment that was up to his standards and ready for him right now, but he managed.

His new apartment wasn't even that far from Hidan's house.

Perfect.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

"I feel horrible! Couldn't I have just sent an anonymous text or something? Or wrote a letter and slipped it under the door? Maybe I should have sent a bird? That way he couldn't hate a bird. Nobody hates birds! Now he probably hates me!" Kisame said, pacing up and down in Kimimaro's hospital room.

"Just sit down, Kisame. Watching you pace is actually starting to make _me_ tired," Kimimaro said, looking at his secret-boyfriend.

The bluenette sighed, sitting on the chair next to the bed. "I just feel so bad. I _knew_ I should've just let Kyuubi tell him!"

"Look at me..." Kisame did. "...You did the right thing, babe," Kimimaro comforted, holding Kisame's hand.

"Doesn't feel like it, though. I mean, I almost got slapped across the face. Whew! But I dodged. You should've seen me, baby, I was like a ninja! Like, JHOO! Whaaaaaaat—" Kisame said enthusiastically, even showing how he evaded the attack.

Kimimaro's face suddenly went serious. "Slapped by who?"

"Deidar—"

"That bitch! 'The fuck does he think he is?! Trying to slap _my_ boyfriend?!"

"Baby, calm down," Kisame interrupted, seeing the silverette was getting all worked up and angry.

Kimimaro sighed, leaning back against the bed. "Fine. Come here." Kisame obliged, getting up and sitting on the bed, looking at the silverette. "Closer." Kisame nodded slightly, leaning in closer, Kimimaro wrapping his arms around his shoulders and joining their lips in a sweet kiss.

Kisame accepted the kiss, putting his hand on the smaller male's waist. They pulled away after a while. "You were right to tell Hidan," the silverette said softly. Kisame nodded with a small "aha". Right now, he didn't even care about all those things. He just wanted back in on those lips.

He leaned in again, kissing his boyfriend again. The kiss somehow turned heated and Kisame could feel the silverette unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled the blanket off his boyfriend, getting between his legs and kissing him deeper. He slowly rubbed up and down Kimimaro's exposed thighs, moaning into the kiss.

Kisame threw all logic out the window and just really, _really_ wanted to do it with Kimimaro in the hospital bed, even though there was a 99% chance they'd get caught. But, as always, Orochimaru ruined _everything_ by walking in. Thank God, he was carrying a high stack colourful boxes and couldn't see anything.

Kisame rolled his eyes with an annoyed sound, getting off the silverette and facing away, pretending to be looking out the window but he was really buttoning up his shirt back up. Orochimaru placed the boxes on the floor next to the bed. "Hey. These are some gifts from the people at school. Sort of a get well soon thing. I think the red one's from Sasori," the raven informed.

Kimimaro nodded, staring at the red box.

"And close your legs, Kimimaro, can't you see Kisame's here?" Orochimaru chided, pulling the blanket over the silverette's lower body. Kimimaro wanted to laugh and tell him Kisame was the one who spread his legs in the first place, but he didn't want the raven to beat his boyfriend's face in.

"I'll go get the rest from my car, 'kay?"

Kisame was glad that Orochimaru kept leaving but he never stayed away too long so they couldn't have any fun and didn't really feel safe, what with the sneaking around and keeping an eye out for the raven. And they definitely weren't having hospital sex anytime soon.

Great.

Just great.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Wednesday, February 25

Hidan didn't go to school on Tuesday, too busy drowning his sadness in liquor, drugs and random men and women. He woke up, grunting and groaning at his horrible hangover. "Fuck," he whispered, clutching his head in agony and sitting up. He sat at the edge of the bed, massaging his temples before finding his underwear and putting it on.

He walked into the bathroom, opening the cabinet and grabbing some pills for his hangover. He took two of them, drinking some water before lazily brushing his teeth. He was too lazy to comb his hair so he didn't, staggering back to the bedroom and finding a naked girl asleep on his bed.

Hidan got into bed next to her. He wanted to wake her up to leave but didn't remember her name. And he really didn't wanna get slapped right now.

"Baby? Baby..." Hidan whispered, lightly shaking her awake while kissing the back of her neck.

She moaned sleepily, opening her eyes and squinting at the brightness. "Hidan?" she grumbled into the pillow in a slightly confused tone. Wow, she remembered his name? He felt kinda bad that he couldn't say the same, but really couldn't bring himself to care right now. As long as he played it cool, she wouldn't even know.

"Yeah. Come on, time to get up now," he said softly, still kissing her back.

The woman moaned, slowly sitting up, her big breasts in full view. She said something, Hidan too distracted by her boobs to actually hear it. "Huh?" the silverette asked dumbly, finally tearing his eyes away from her rack. She giggled. "I said... Can I take a shower?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Hidan agreed. Just as long as she didn't stick around for breakfast. The #1 rule of having one night stands was to **never** have breakfast together; Right next to no cuddling. That was how you knew your place.

She got up, putting on her lace panties and walking into the bathroom. Hidan stared the whole time, wondering how he got a babe like that in his bed. Turns out she was a singer and started singing in the shower.

_"I'm Henry The_ — No. _I'm Kelli The Eighth, I am. Kelli The Eighth, I am, I am. I got married to the man next door. He's been married seven times before. Kelli The Eighth I am, I am. Kelli The Eighth I am, I am. I got married to the man next door, he's been married seven times before—"_

Hm. So her name is Kelli. Good to know.

Hidan headed downstairs, digging in the fridge and pulling out the purple liquid for his Kloud9-fatigue. He sat at the island, slowly sipping the liquid.

The woman came downstairs a few minutes later, dressed in a high waisted black ripped jeans and a black crop top that had these strip-things at the back. Damn, she was hot. Which once again brought up the question: How the hell did he tap _that_?! He wasn't even sober so his charm definitely wasn't on fleek.

But Hidan just had to tap that ass sober; he wanted to remember it.

"Hey... You wanna go upstairs for a while?" Hidan smirked, walking closer to her.

She looked up at him with a smirk of her own. "What for?" the raven haired woman asked innocently. Hidan reached out, slowly taking her purse off her forearm and hiding it behind his back. "I think you left your purse on the nightstand," he said, biting his lip and smiling.

The raven giggled, trying to get her bag back from the silverette. "I can't, Hidan, I have to go."

When she reached for it again, he pulled her closer, pressing the shorter woman against his firm torso. Hidan leaned in, starting to kiss down her neck. He dropped the red purse that matched the thin red belt around her waist, lifting the woman and wrapping her legs around himself.

"Did you just drop my purse? Oh my God, that bag was so expens—"

"Shh..." Hidan said, putting a finger over her full lips, "Don't ruin the moment, baby." He leaned in, moving his finger and kissing her on the lips. "Hidan~"

"Mm, please, Kel? Just a quickie."

She giggled before stopping. "Wait, what did you just call me?"

"Kel. Your name's Kelli, right?" Hidan asked innocently. She seemed touched that he remembered her name which kinda swayed her decision. Girls are so sentimental. "Okay. But after this, I have to go," she agreed. Hidan grinned widely, grabbing her ass and crashing their lips together.

_'Yes! Still got it!'_

It was night time and Hidan was at a party down the street, scanning the place for someone hot to climb in bed with. So far, he didn't see anybody sexy except Haku. But he didn't want that anymore. Used goods. Some ugly guy winked at him, Hidan giving a nervous smile. He blinked his fake eyelashes at the silverette before blowing him a kiss.

Hidan swallowed, awkwardly catching the kiss and giving the guy a fake smile, subtly wiping off the imaginary kiss on his jeans and turning away. He felt his cellphone buzz in his pocket and took it out seeing the caller ID **KYU** , clicking on the answer button.

"Hey baby," he purred with a smirk.

"Dude, where are you?" Kyuubi asked, getting straight to the point.

"At some party. Why? What's wrong, bae?"

"Look, I know the Deidara thing is hard but that's no reason to stay away from school, bro," Kyuubi sighed.

"No, man, I'm not ducking that bitch. I just been busy partying and fucking and—"

"And you didn't come get me? I hate you dude," Kyuubi pouted.

"M'sorry. Didn't think you'd wanna come, bae—"

"No, stop it. You lost the right to call me that, man."

Hidan just laughed.

"Just come to school tomorrow."

"Nooooooo. I can't. I'm like, soooo fuckin' drunk right now. M'gonna have a hangover tomorrow."

"Fine. Friday. And you better come or I'll come get you. I don't care if you're sleeping or whatever."

"Oh, I'll come. I'll come just for you, Kyuubi," Hidan smirked, dropping his voice to sound sexier to make the pun more understandable.

"Oh, fuck you."

Hidan laughed when his best friend hung up on him, shoving his phone back in his pocket before grabbing a drink and continuing to have fun.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Thursday, February 26

Just as he predicted, Hidan woke up with a horrible hangover. He made a sound of agony before rolling over. "You okay?" someone asked from behind him. "Yeah, just hungover," he groaned, not even knowing who was beside him in bed, and he wasn't in the mood to turn and check right now.

The guy offered to give him a massage. "You think that'll help?" Hidan grumbled sarcastically.

"I _am_ a masseur," he shrugged.

"A'ight," Hidan agreed, laying down and letting the brunette massage his head. Turns out massaging did help get rid of his hangover. This guy was really good. Hidan moaned when the brunette male did something funny to his cheekbones with his thumbs, but it felt amazing!

He heard his phone start ringing but didn't want to answer, telling the guy to do it for him. "Hello?" the brunette said sweetly, balancing the silverette's phone on his shoulder and continuing the massage Hidan's head, which was resting in his lap. The person on the other end was dead silent for a while before finally speaking up.

"Who's this?" they asked rudely.

"Um, my name is Utakata—"

"Where's Hidan?"

"Who am I speaking to?"

"Where's Hidan?" the person insisted.

"He's here."

Just then the silverette moaned, relaxing further into the brunette's lap. Utakata gave a small laugh, looking down at the silverette and even forgetting he was talking with some rude person on the phone. "Well, can I talk to him?!" the person half-yelled.

Utakata sighed and rolled his eyes before nudging the silverette with his thighs. "Hidan, he wants to talk to you," he said lazily. "No~ I don't wanna talk right now. Tell Kyuubi I'll call him back later."

"He said he'll call you back later, Kyuubi," Utakata snarled, "Jerk," he finished, hanging up on the guy.

A few minutes later, the brunette left, Hidan going downstairs and watching TV. He suddenly remembered Kyuubi called this morning and took his phone, wanting to call the redhead back. He looked at his call log with a confused face. If Kyuubi was the last one to call him... Why was Deidara's name right at the top of his call log?

 

**♡ DEI ♡**

 

So Deidara called him. For what? The blonde had no business calling him! He stared at it for a bit before going to his contact list and searching the blonde's number. His finger hovered over the delete button before he exhaled, pressing the button. His phone asked again if he wanted to delete the number and he confirmed it, putting his phone on the coffee table.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Friday, February 27

Hidan was sitting next to Kyuubi in Math class, far away from Deidara on the other side of the class but that didn't stop Deidara from trying to communicate with him. God, the blonde was annoying! If he wasn't calling Hidan's name, he was staring like a freaking stalker.

Hidan felt something hit his arm and land on his desk, looking around in confusion before making eye contact with Deidara. He looked away, noticing something on his desk. It was a paper aeroplane. He stared at it for a bit before sighing and opening it up.

**Who were u with y'day?**

Hidan rolled his eyes in annoyance, writing that it was none of his business who he was with before folding it back up and angrily flinging it to the blonde. After a while Deidara sent the airplane back, Hidan clenching his jaw in irritation before taking the paper plane, squashing it up and throwing it out the window without even reading it first.

Deidara made a hurt face, finally looking away.

Hidan didn't care that he hurt his feelings. He didn't even want to talk to the blonde. And besides, he probably wrote something false like 'I love you', or something stupid on the page. He really wasn't in the mood for Deidara's shit right now.

After a while, Hidan felt another pair of eyes on him. He turned to the side, seeing the blonde from the other day, Armin, gazing at him. Hidan looked back, making a funny face, the blonde giggling and looking away cutely with a small blush. He was so adorable; that's why nobody disliked him. But Hidan didn't miss how Deidara was glaring at the smaller boy.

He smirked to himself. Armin reeked of virgin and he hadn't had one of those in a _long_ time.

Maybe he had found his new victim— uh, ahem... _Companion_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done. This chapter may seem a bit rushed. Well, 'cause it was. I tried to rush the process and give premature birth to a new chapter. Hopefully it doesn't suck. And yes, Armin Arlert will become a frequent character until, of course, I kill him off— Oops! (O.O)
> 
> Heh heh. . . Just pretend you didn't read that. (^ ▾ ^ " )
> 
> Any whooo, he is not an original character, he's actually from another anime so this is now a bit of a crossover.
> 
> Next chapter should be out in a week, maybe two :)


	24. New Beginnings & First Kiss

## Monday, March 2

Hidan walked into Maths Class a bit late, Kyuubi by his side. He made an annoyed sound when the only seats available were infront of Deidara and Kabuto. He sighed and sat down, facing the front. Thank God their Maths teacher, Ibiki, wasn't here yet so Hidan and Kyuubi got social, chatting up the ladies next to them. Kyuubi suddenly got a shocked expression.

"Holy shit! Dude, did you do your homework?!" he asked frantically.

"What homework?" Hidan frowned.

"The homework Ibiki gave us on Friday, man!" Kyuubi reminded.

Hidan stared before finally remembering, holding his head in panic. "HOLY SHIT!"

Deidara grinned happily, getting himself ready. He had even stayed up last night doing his homework just because he knew Hidan wouldn't. And then Hidan would rant about how he totally forgot and would spin around in his seat and ask Deidara for his book. Just as he predicted, Hidan frantically ranted about how the homework slipped his mind.

The silverette turned around, looking Deidara straight in the eyes. He opened his mouth to talk, closing it after a while and just looking at the blonde before turning to Kabuto. "Kabuto, please. Gimme your Maths book!" Hidan rushed out. Deidara stared in shock. No... No. No. No. NO! It was not supposed to happen like that! He did not spend most of his night doing homework for nothing!

"Sorry, babe. Didn't do it, too," Kabuto laughed.

Hidan sighed, turning to the front. "Sakura! My pinky-pinky! You know I love you, right? Did you do something with your hair? You look stunning!" Hidan flattered, giving the pinkette his signature sexy smile. "Here," Sakura sighed, handing over her Barbie covered book.

"Thanks!" Hidan grinned, taking the book and going back to his place. He dug in his black skull pencil case, not finding a pen. "Come on!" Hidan got up, immediately going to the closest person who happened to be Armin Arlert. "Hey, can you borrow me a pen, please?" Hidan asked lowly.

Armin looked stunned, staring at the silverette with wide eyes, probably not believing the freaking quarterback of the football team was talking to him. "Oh my God," the blonde whispered in shock. "What?" Hidan whispered back. "Your face... It's... It's so beautiful," Armin said dreamily. Hidan gave a small laugh. "Thanks," he smiled.

"Aww," the blonde said. Hidan's voice was just so hot! He quickly snapped out of his daze, knowing Hidan must think he's a freak. "I'm sorry. Um... Here," he said, handing over his pen. "Ah! Thank you so much," Hidan grinned, taking it and pecking Armin's cheek three times before going back to his seat, ignoring Deidara's jealous stare.

He quickly scribbled down the homework, his handwriting strangely coming out way neater than Sakura's. Armin was still shocked silent, slowly bringing his fingers up and touching where Hidan had kissed him. "Oh my God. Did you see that?" Armin asked his friend in an excited voice.

"Totally. I saw it," Eren grinned.

"Saw what?" Mikasa asked, joining the conversation.

"Hidan kissed him," the brunette smirked.

"Shut up," Armin blushed.

Meanwhile, Hidan was gritting his teeth as he finished his homework, trying to ignore Deidara. "Why did you kiss him?" the blonde asked in jealousy. Hidan rolled his eyes and said nothing. "Hidan, don't ignore m—"

"Leave me alone, Deidara."

"Hidan, please, we can't keep being mad at each other—"

"Excuse me?! Mad at _“each other”_? You have no fucking right to be mad at me, Deidara! What the fuck? _You_ were the one whoring yourself out! Not me!" Hidan snapped.

He got up in anger, gathering all his stuff and moving away, going to sit in the corner right at the back of the class, swapping seats with some girls. They didn't talk for the rest of the morning, Hidan still too upset to actually listen to the blonde. Soon, Hidan found himself walking into the cafeteria with Kyuubi, both clad in their football uniforms since they had practice.

He sat at his seat, immediately joining the conversation. "Well, don't you look beautiful, Ino. You know, I missed seeing you in that uniform," Hidan grinned, admiring the black cheerleader uniform with the same blue-white lightning design as that on his own uniform. Only her uniform looked skimpier.

Hot.

"Did you now?" the blonde girl laughed.

"Yeah, totally. You have _beautiful_ boobs! Can I waterboat you? Pleeease?" Before he could get an answer, Hidan saw Deidara slowly approaching the table. Deidara went to where he normally sat, next to Hidan, about to pull the chair open. Hidan lifted his gaze, not glaring but just staring hard at Deidara, not even blinking his eyes.

Deidara looked at him nervously but Hidan kept up the harsh stare, eventually scaring the blonde away, Deidara taking his food and slowly walking to another table. When the blonde left, Hidan finally blinked, looking away. "Damn, babe, that was harsh," Kyuubi commented.

"Just don't want him sitting here," Hidan sighed.

They nodded in understanding, changing the topic. Hidan glanced around, spotting that blonde again. Armin must've felt his gaze 'cause he looked around, eyes finally finding Hidan's after a few seconds. Hidan grinned charmingly, winking at the smaller male in a flirting manner.

Armin's eyes widened and he quickly turned away, sitting stiffly. Hidan laughed, still watching him. After a couple seconds, Armin slowly turned back, shocked he wasn't imagining the silverette flirting with him. Hidan laughed lightly before licking his lips, blowing the shy blonde a kiss. But he didn't use his hand like a girl, instead he just kissed the air.

Armin turned away again. "Oh my God. Hidan blew a kiss at me. What do I do?" he asked frantically. "Blow one back," Eren answered quickly. "No, I'm scared!" the blonde shrieked. "Fine. Then do that cute blushing-thing you do. It's adorable." The blonde nodded, turning back. He saw Hidan was still giving him a flirty smile and blushed, biting his lip shyly and looking down.

Hidan just kept smiling. Armin was so damn cute.

Deidara didn't miss the flirty eyes his boyf—... ex-boyfriend was giving Armin and how that dumb blonde was practically preening under his attention like a little slut. He squeezed his fork harder, grinding his teeth together and watching Hidan make these hot faces at the other blonde.

He could remember when Hidan used to do that to him back when they weren't dating and weren't serious.

It was sort of Hidan's way of teasing him and making him feel shy.

And now the silverette was using it to pick up some other blonde right in front of him.

They flirted the entire day which made Deidara go crazy with anger. It wasn't actually mutual flirting since Hidan was the one winking, smiling and making all the sexy faces while Armin blushed shyly. And Deidara wasn't the only one who noticed, other people saw as well so Hidan wasn't really bothered with keeping it hush-hush.

Some people even thought he was looking at them. Just to be greatly disappointed and really confused that he was actually staring at the blonde dork in front of them.

Hidan smiled at the blonde, biting lightly at his thumb and staring at Armin from the back of the class. He smirked to himself when the blonde blushed and looked away, trying to get himself under control. He turned back just to check, Hidan's eyes still fixated on him. His pretty, pretty amethyst eyes.

Too captivated by Hidan's gorgeous eyes, Armin couldn't even look away. They held the eye contact for a long minute before the blonde turned away, going back to his shy self. "—Do you know the answer, Armin?" Shizune asked sweetly.

"Hidan~" the blonde said dreamily, immediately covering his mouth with a horrified expression but it was too late as most people heard it, including Hidan.

"Uh... No. That's, um, that's incorrect."

Hidan laughed, kind of disappointed that the blonde had refrained from gazing at him after saying that. He was probably embarrassed. The bell rang, signalling it was after school. Hidan decided that was enough admiring from a distance and wanted to make his move now. He gathered his stuff quickly, jogging to catch up with a flushed Armin.

"Armin. Hold up," Hidan called out to the speed-walking blonde.

The blonde froze, slowly turning and looking at Hidan with wide eyes. Hidan took a step closer, giving Armin a charming smile. He leaned in, their faces almost touching. "Hey..." he purred in a husky seductive voice, "Can I have your number?"

Before he knew it, Armin was falling over. Hidan rushed to catch him, wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde's waist and holding him against himself. "Armin? Hey? Are you okay?" Hidan said, lightly shaking him.

"I'll handle it. He just fainted," a brunette boy said casually, taking Armin out of his arms.

"You say that like it happens all the time," Hidan frowned.

Eren shrugged. "It does. Only when he talks to cute boys," he said, picking up his best friend bridal style.

"So you're saying I'm cute?" Hidan smirked.

"Well, duh. Of course you are. I'm Eren Jaeger, by the way," the brunette smirked, starting to walk away.

"Hidan Saito."

"I know who you are," Eren smiled over his shoulder, walking off.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

"So I fainted?"

"Yep."

"And you took me away while he was holding me?"

"That's right."

"...Why the hell would you do that?!!" Armin yelled, hitting his friend repeatedly. But not too hard.

Eren grabbed his wrists. "Calm down. I thought I was helping!" he protested.

"Well, you clearly weren't! You could've atleast waited 'til he gave me mouth-to-mouth or something! Throw me a freaking bone, Eren."

"I'm sorry, Armin! I didn't think of that! Next time I'll wait, okay! Jeez. This is the thanks I get for saving you," he said, muttering the last part.

"Did you atleast give him my number?" Armin asked.

". . . Uh... Yeah, totally."

". . . You didn't give him my number, did you?"

". . . No."

"Arg. I hate you."

"I didn't think I had to!"

"Yeah, you never think, Eren."

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Tuesday, March 3

Armin was walking down the hallways, still giddy about the Hidan thing. All of a sudden, he was pushed against a locker. "What the hell—"

"Stay away from my man."

Armin rolled his eyes, already knowing which asshole shoved him. "Leave me alone, Deidara," Armin said in a bored tone. "I will. But only if you leave Hidan alone first," Deidara glared. "I'll do whatever I want. You're not gonna tell me what to do. If I want Hidan, I'll get Hidan," Armin mouthed off.

In true reality, he wasn't actually always shy. He was only shy when talking to new people, cute guys and boys he had crushes on.

And Deidara fell into neither of those categories.

He fell into the category “Bitches”.

And Armin was definitely not afraid to tell a bitch off.

"Listen. Don't make me hurt you, you dumb blonde—"

"We're both blonde," Armin interrupted.

"Then let's talk. Blonde to Blonde. I'm a 10, you're a 2. Don't waste Hidan's time."

Armin laughed loudly. "Hahaha. Really? I think you messed our ratings up. _I'm_ the 10 and _you're_ the 2, Deidara. And what's the point? Hidan doesn't want you. I mean, why _would_ he want you? You're getting fat," he insulted.

"You know, I wanna gauge your pretty eyes out. But you'll need them to cry your little heart out when Hidan totally blows you off. Enjoy," Deidara gave a fake smile, "Bitch."

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Kyuubi sat down at the FPC table, immediately starting to talk. "Dude, I saw this hot blonde in class today! I want him!" Kyuubi said a bit loudly. "Who is he?" Hidan asked, taking a bite of his burger. "Bro, I don't know his name. But those legs... Mm! And that ass!" the redhead half-yelled, holding the air as if he were grabbing said blonde's ass.

Kyuubi suddenly stopped talking, staring behind Hidan. "That's him. Damn, I wanna tap that," he said, pointing at someone.

Hidan turned to see the blonde Kyuubi was talking about, seeing his friend pointing at Armin as he made his way to his usual table. "Uh-uh, Kyu, no. That one's mine. I already called dibs on him."

"Dude, you're lying. You just saw how sexy he was and now you're pretending you saw him first," Kyuubi pouted.

"M'not. Armin's mine, bro. Back off," Hidan smirked, taking another bite.

"Fine. Then I want that brunette he's with."

"I think Eren's dating that chilled punk guy, Levi."

Kyuubi made an annoyed sound. "Fine. Then the girl—"

"I think she's dating—"

"Come on!"

Hidan burst out laughing. "Kidding, babe, Mikasa's single."

"Good," Kyuubi grinned. Eren left with his boyfriend and Kyuubi got up, walking over to their table and sitting down. The redhead told Armin that Hidan wanted to talk to him, sitting with Mikasa at the table while the blonde hesitantly got up. Armin slowly walked to the popular table, standing there shyly and fiddling with his fingers.

"Hey, gorgeous. Come have a seat on my lap, baby," Zetsu grinned, patting his thighs.

Armin made a frightened face, Hidan getting up and putting a comforting hand on his lower back. "Don't listen to him. Walk with me?" Armin nodded quickly, just glad to get away from the pale pervert. They ended up walking the empty hallways, chatting about anything and everything.

The blonde actually started to loosen up, becoming more comfortable with Hidan, the silverette mentally congratulating himself for getting the blonde comfortable. Oh yeah, he bet Armin would be even more comfortable in his bed. With no clothes on. Just spread out for Hidan do anything he wanted with him.

The silverette was getting hard just thinking about it.

Oh, how he'd enjoy it! Fucking the blonde hard and deep—

"What are you thinking about?" Armin asked curiously.

"You," Hidan answered truthfully with a smile.

Armin blushed, deciding not to pry about what he was thinking. Thank God he didn't. He probably would've been put off that Hidan was thinking of fucking his brains out and pulling his pretty blonde hair. He stopped himself from getting carried away, he had to follow the process and get the blonde's digits but he didn't want him fainting again.

"You know, I'd ask for your number again but I don't want you fainting," Hidan teased.

Armin seemed embarrassed at that and looked away, playing with his hair. "I'm sorry 'bout that," he said softly. "It's okay," Hidan smiled. Armin took out a black marker, stopping and turning to Hidan. "Can I write on your hand?" he asked sweetly. "Go ahead, babe," Hidan grinned, testing the waters with a nickname.

The blonde didn't seem to mind, he just got a bit flushed. He reached out a shaky hand, holding Hidan's hand in place and writing his number on the palm of the quarterback's hand. "There," he smiled cutely. "Thanks," Hidan grinned. The bell rang, telling them it was time to head back to class now.

"Arg, that sucks. I really enjoy your company," Hidan admitted.

"Y-Yeah, me too. I'll, um... I'll see you around," Armin blushed, trying to walk off but Hidan gently grabbed his wrist, bringing him back. "Just like that? No hug, atleast?" Hidan pouted. Armin shyly wrapped his arms around the silverette's neck, Hidan tightly putting his own around the blonde's waist.

After only a second, Armin tried to pull away, but Hidan held him in place, wanting to milk the hug for as long as he could. Some people exited the cafeteria, seeing them hugging in the middle of the hallway. "Hidan, you can let go now," Armin giggled. "Mm, I don't want to," he said into the blonde's neck.

Hidan stood up straight therefore lifting Armin up a bit, since he was so short, and forcing him to stand on his tippy toes.

Some girls 'aww'ed, snapping some pictures. Apparently it was the cutest hug they'd ever seen.

Hidan finally let go after a few minutes, letting the blonde down but not moving his arms from Armin's waist. "Meet me back here after school?" Hidan breathed with a smile, looking down at the cute blonde. "Y-Yeah. Okay," Armin smiled. They parted, Hidan holding onto the shy blonde's hand 'til the last second.

Giving Hidan his number may have been the worse thing Armin could have ever done. The silverette made sure to trouble him and text him throughout the entire day, making it his mission to irritate the cute blonde but Armin would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

He smiled at his phone as he typed a reply to Hidan, trying to hide his phone since he knew how strict his English teacher was and he didn't want to get his phone confiscated. How would he reply to Hidan?

Mikasa tried to peek at his phone but he moved it away, giving her a playful glare. "Who are you texting?" she asked curiously. "Hidan," Armin said softly. "Are you blushing?"

"What? No, of course not," Armin lied, going back to texting the silverette. Hidan had sent a message to him reminding him to meet him after school, to which he replied that he would totally be there. Mikasa kept bugging him, wanting to see the messages.

He heard his teacher, Guren, call his and Mikasa's names, quickly sandwiching his phone between his thighs to hide it from her. "Miss?" he said innocently. "If you two are finished, I would like to carry on with my lesson." Armin just nodded, looking away.

He caught sight of Hidan smirking at him, laughing again at how they were in the same room but the silverette still insisted on blowing up his phone. He pocketed his phone, instead focusing on the lesson. Armin felt his phone buzz and ignored it, despite how badly he wanted to open the message.

After only a few seconds, Hidan could tell he was being ignored. Armin glanced at him, seeing he was making the most adorable expression ever. Hidan had a sad pout, looking at Armin with the cutest dejected face ever. The blonde bit his lip, feeling bad before forcing himself to look away and focus on Guren.

He came here to learn. Period.

Armin made the mistake of looking back, seeing the same sad puppy dog face. He sighed in defeat and pulled out his phone.

He guessed he'd just have to multi-task.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

After school, Armin was standing in the exact same spot, just as he said he would be. Hidan walked up to him, hugging him from behind and burying his face in the crook of the blonde's neck. He swayed them from side to side slightly. "Hey," he whispered against Armin's neck, loving how he could actually see the goosebumps forming on his skin.

"H-Hello," Armin stuttered nervously.

Hidan let him go, standing in front of him. They talked about anything and everything, even sitting down against the wall and continuing to chat. They probably sat there for over fifteen minutes, just talking and laughing. "—Don't laugh. Come on, I'm confiding in you," Hidan said, laughing himself.

"Now it's your turn. Tell me one shocking thing about you," Hidan smiled.

"I've... never been kissed before," Armin confessed.

"Never? As in... Ever? In your entire life? Never?" Hidan asked in shock.

"Well, of course, my parents kissed me when I was little but I mean like, a real kiss..." the blonde said softly,

"Can you show me?" Armin asked suddenly.

Hidan frowned, tilting his head cutely. "Show you what?" he asked in false innocence.

Armin blushed heavily, looking down. "H-How to kiss. I just... I wanna know what it feels like. Please, Hidan?"

"So you want me to give you your first kiss?" Hidan smiled.

"Y-Yes, please."

Hidan leaned in, putting his hand on Armin's hip and scooting closer. He exhaled against the blonde's lips, making him shiver slightly. "Okay," Hidan whispered. He moved away, standing up straight, "But since it's your first kiss, I'm gonna make it a good one. Come on," he said, holding out his hand.

Armin took it, getting up off the floor.

Hidan walked into the locker room, taking a toothbrush and toothpaste out of his locker and brushing his teeth. "You brush your teeth at school?!" Armin asked incredulously. "Of course I do. Just in case some ugly person surprise-kisses me. Or if a hot blonde named Armin Arlert wants to kiss me," Hidan smirked.

Armin blushed lightly, sitting on a bench and waiting for Hidan to finish. After a while, the silverette was done. (O.o why did that sound so sexual?)

He sat down next to Armin, scooting closer 'til they were touching. Hidan cupped his cheek, leaning in and rubbing their lips together. "Wait," he breathed, moving away. Armin made a small frustrated sound from being denied a kiss for the second time which Hidan noticed, smirking to himself.

Hidan pulled out some strawberry chapstick, putting it on painfully slow on purpose. "Can you hurry up?" the blonde whined. "You want these lips or not?" Armin laughed. "I do." Hidan smiled, putting it back in his pocket. He scooted closer again, using his pointer finger and thumb to cup the blonde's chin, lifting his pretty face.

Hidan slowly leaned in, rubbing the lips together teasingly, but Armin got impatient, leaning in and crashing their lips together. Hidan let his eyes fall shut, kissing the blonde back sweetly. It kind of worried Hidan how gentle the kiss was since he really wasn't really looking for love here.

But he said nothing about it, continuing to caress the blonde's virgin lips with his own. The kiss ended after a while, Hidan giving him a charming smile. Armin looked away shyly, pushing his hair behind his ear. He suddenly remembered what Deidara told him.

_I'm a 10, you're a 2. Don't waste Hidan's time_

"Hidan, rate me out of ten," Armin said suddenly. The silverette looked a bit taken aback before nodding slowly. "O...kay. Based on what?"

"Everything."

"Hmm... Fifteen," Hidan smiled.

"Hidan, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Out of _ten_ ," Armin blushed.

Hidan playfully rolled his eyes. "Fine. Then ten."

"Don't patronize me," the blonde said in an embarrassed tone.

Hidan swung his leg over the bench, facing the blonde. He moved Armin's hair out of his face. He whispered for the blonde to look at him, Armin shyly lifting his gaze and locking eyes with the silverette. "I'm not patronizing you. You're gorgeous, Armin. And if I was looking for love right now, I wouldn't even think twice about seeing you," Hidan smiled.

Armin looked touched, staring up at the silverette for a few seconds with slightly teary eyes before suddenly leaning in and crashing their lips together in a feverish kiss. Hidan reached his hand up, cupping the blonde's cheek and kissing back. He tried to take it further, peeking his tongue out and licking at Armin's lips slowly.

The blonde shivered but didn't get the hint, keeping his mouth shut. Wow, it really _was_ his first kiss. Well, actually second kiss now.

"Open your mouth," Hidan breathed between kisses.

Armin obliged, hesitantly spreading his lips. Hidan dived back in, wasting no time and using his tongue. He rubbed it against Armin's, urging it to come out and play. The blonde shyly poked his tongue out, moving it against Hidan's. The silverette kept the kiss heated, alternating between using his lips and tongue and just using his lips.

He pulled back to spread the blonde's legs, settling between them. Armin flushed heavily at the vulgar position, but didn't have time to speak up about it as Hidan was on him again, kissing him deeply and basically tongue-fucking his mouth. Armin tried to keep up, but mostly just let himself be dominated by the quarterback.

The silverette slowly laid him down on his back, laying on top of him, between his widely spread legs. Their crotches touching and Armin couldn't stop himself from getting a bit excited. Hidan broke the kiss for a second, going to his neck and starting to kiss and suck on it. Armin moaned loudly.

A bit too loudly, in Hidan's opinion. But it was okay since there was probably nobody in school right now.

He bit down lightly, the blonde crying out and fisting Hidan's hair. Hidan was kind of surprised how aroused the blonde was getting just by him kissing down his neck.

Yep. He was definitely a virgin.

Armin moaned again, unwillingly thrusting his hips up against Hidan's.

A sexually frustrated virgin.

Hidan grabbed the blonde's legs, wrapping them around himself and reconnecting their lips in a heated kiss. He pulled back slightly after a while, biting Armin's bottom lip and lightly pulling at it with his teeth. He let it go after a few seconds of intense eye contact before smashing their lips together, not even noticing his hand went down and started playing with the blonde's left nipple.

Armin moaned, hips involuntarily bucking forward again, but this time Hidan thrust back, subtly grinding their crotches together. Armin didn't seem to mind so he did it harder, rutting against the horny virgin and making him go crazy. The blonde cried out, thrusting back, enjoying the pleasurable chills that ran through him.

Hidan pulled up his shirt slightly, attaching his mouth to the blonde's nipple. He soon pulled back, giving Armin a teasingly soft kiss on the lips, but what he didn't expect was for the blonde to grab his hair and force him into a deep kiss, moaning into his mouth.

They pulled away to breathe, humping like horny rabbits on the bench and moaning into each other's mouths, tongues sometimes coming out and rubbing against the others. Hidan slowed down his pace, slowly grinding their erections together before suddenly increasing speed.

Armin cried out, finally uttering a moan of Hidan's name. "Uh! Hidan~!" The silverette felt his cock twitch at the sound, dry-humping the blonde faster, groaning at the delicious friction. Hidan went into horny mode and started talking dirty to the blonde. He wanted to stop but couldn't really control it. Maybe he shouldn't stop? It seemed to be turning Armin on.

"Mm, you make me so horny, Armin," Hidan groaned, sucking and biting at the flesh of his neck and slowing his thrusts, grinding down harder on the blonde, "Can you feel that? I'm so hard for you, baby." Armin moaned in response, feeling a weird sensation he had never felt in his life.

It was like his lower abdomen was tightening and he was about to pee.

It was soo weird.

"S-Stop," Armin protested weakly, but couldn't even stop his own hips from hornily bucking against Hidan.

"Stop? But you're enjoying it so much, baby," Hidan purred, continuing to roll his hips, "Just look at how you're pushing back on me. You like that, don't you, baby?" Of course he liked it! But he also didn't know what this weird feeling was. Armin moaned, biting his lip and nodding his head. "How much?" Hidan whispered.

"I... I like it... so much, Hidan~"

"You want me to stop?"

"No," the blonde moaned, the odd sensation getting stronger. He bit his lip, pushing back and clawing the silverette's clothed back as Hidan attacked his neck with hungry kisses. He felt like he was going to explode. Hidan went to his ear, nibbling on it. He exhaled, sending chills down Armin's spine.

"I wanna fuck you," Hidan whispered huskily in his ear.

"Uh!" The chills went straight to his erection and the sensation doubled. Armin threw his head back, screaming Hidan's name. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he arched his back as he felt the most amazing feeling in his entire life, feeling something shooting out of his penis.

Armin moaned and bucked his hips, one hand pulling Hidan's hair while the other clawed at his back. After a minute, he finally got off his high, breathing heavily and staring at Hidan with pleasure-filled eyes that made the silverette harder. "W-What... What - What was that? What..." he breathed, still shaking from his intense ejaculation.

Hidan's eyes widened, surprised he didn't know. "Um, it's called an orgasm. It... happens when you feel really good," Hidan smirked, "And I've been known to give the best ones." Armin nodded breathlessly, not doubting the statement. He reached a curious hand into his jeans, taking it out drenched in a white liquid.

He stared at it in fascination before the silverette grabbed his wrist, guiding his hand to his mouth. Hidan slowly licked the substance off his fingers, maintaining eye contact. Armin watched him with lust-filled eyes, feeling himself getting hard again as the silverette sucked it off his hand. "You taste so good," Hidan breathed, "More."

Without even thinking about it, Armin shoved his hand back into the front of his pants, pulling out after a second and shyly bringing his fingers to the silverette's mouth. Hidan spread his lips, licking the cum off and moaning at the taste. Armin quickly pulled his hand back, grabbing the silverette's face and kissing him roughly.

Hidan kissed back, starting to move his hands all over Armin's body. He stopped at his jeans, unbuttoning them and slowly pulling the zip down. He could barely contain his lust. It was finally happening. He was finally going to have sex with Armin.

But it was all ruined by ONE person.

Kyuubi.

"Woah," Kyuubi said in surprise, walking into the locker room and seeing them. Hidan honestly didn't give a rat's ass if his friend saw him fucking Armin, but the blonde seemed to have a different opinion and quickly shot up, pushing Hidan away and blushing heavily.

"Kyuubi!" Hidan growled, glaring at his best friend .

The redhead laughed, holding up his hands in front of himself. "Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Kyuubi," Hidan gritted out again.

"I'm sorry, man. Just came to get my bag," the redhead laughed, picking up the black Nike duffel bag, "When did this happen?" he asked, gesturing between the two of them. "Today," Hidan sighed, just hoping Armin wasn't put off by the intrusion, " Please go."

"And yet you were already between his legs. Con-gra-tu-la-tions," Kyuubi grinned, holding up his hand for a high-five. Armin seemed heavily embarrassed for giving himself up that easily and got up. "I have to go," he said quickly, running out of the room. "Armin, wait—!" Hidan yelled, standing up.

But he was too late as the blonde was already long-gone, he didn't even take his school bag with him. Hidan sighed, looking back at his friend in irritation. Kyuubi gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head. "Kyuubi," the silverette said in a dangerously low tone.

"Dude, I'm sorry," the redhead said, trying to contain his laughter.

"Fuck you, dude. Why'd you have to make him sound so easy?" Hidan glared. He had Armin putty in his hands and then Kyuubi just _had_ to show up. "Bro, chill," Kyuubi said, trying to put a hand on Hidan's shoulder but the silverette looked up at him, giving him the same look he gave Deidara that basically meant “back up”.

Kyuubi stared at him, shocked he would actually be so mad over one person. "Okay," the redhead said, pulling his hand back. Hidan rolled his eyes, putting on his backpack and grabbing Armin's off the floor, exiting the school while Kyuubi followed, not saying anything to him.

Hidan couldn't find Armin anywhere and found out from a random boy that he had already went home. Hidan sighed, walking to his car and putting both his and Armin's bags in the front seat. He'd just have to give it to him tomorrow.

Haha.

 _Give it to him_ tomorrow.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Wednesday, March 4

When it was school the next day, Armin didn't even come to Hidan himself to get his bag. Instead he sent Mikasa, the girl coming up to him and taking it, giving the backpack back to her shy friend.

Something was wrong and everybody noticed. The strangest thing in the world was going on...

Hidan and Kyuubi weren't talking to each other.

The school was way too quiet since the dangerous duo were ignoring each other and not causing any trouble around the school or at least goofing off as usual. Even the teachers were surprised the two were being so meek. Ever since what happened yesterday, Armin had also been avoiding Hidan.

And he didn't like it.

Not. At. All.

How was he supposed to have sex with the blonde if he was ignoring him? And it was all because of that idiot, Kyuubi. Hidan sent him an angry scowl, the redhead returning it before they both turned away stubbornly.

It was P.E and Hidan still didn't talk to Kyuubi, and vice versa. Honestly speaking, he missed his best friend. But he didn't wanna be the first one to cave in. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and being dragged somewhere by Kisame. "Dude, what are you doing?!"

"Shut up and keep walking," the bluenette said, roughly pulling him away.

"Mmm, you're soo dominating, Kisame," Hidan purred in an uke-ish voice.

"Shut up," Kisame laughed.

"Oooh, I love it when you take charge like this, baby. Oh yeah, take me away, Kisame!" the silverette yelled, smirking widely.

Kisame kept laughing loudly, still taking Hidan away. "Shut the fuck up, Hidan."

The bluenette took him to the locker room where he saw Kyuubi also being held by Nagato. Kisame and Nagato set both of them down on one bench, pushing them closer together until they were touching. They started protesting, trying to move away from each other.

"Shut up! Both of you! Listen to me! Nobody will leave this room without asking me first! And rest assured, I won't let you two out if you don't stop acting like little bitches and just make up already! You're getting on my nerves! Start talking! Now!" Nagato yelled.

"Kisame! Do something!" Hidan pleaded, turning to his other friend for help.

Kisame made an apologetic face. "I'm sorry..." he nodded his head towards Nagato, talking in a hushed voice, "...I'm scared of him, too." Hidan stared at him in disbelief. "I let you touch me!" he half-yelled. "I'm sorry." Nagato grabbed Kisame's wrist, pulling him out. "Come on, time to go. Talk!" he said, closing the door.

Hidan and Kyuubi sat in an awkward silence for a while, which was super weird since they always had something to say. After a minute, Hidan started moving away, Kyuubi doing the same. "Get back together!" Nagato yelled from outside, making them quickly scoot together as close as they could get.

Kyuubi sighed after a few seconds. "Look, I'm sorry—"

"I'm sorry, too!"

"I was huge jerk to you—"

"Me too!"

"I love you, man!"

"I love you, too!"

Before Hidan could even finish the sentence, they were already hugging, holding each other tightly. "I missed you, dude. Let's agree **never** to be mad at each other! It was horrible!" Hidan half-yelled, still squeezing his best friend in a hug. "Agreed! I wanted to talk to you so badly, but then I realised we weren't on speaking terms! I was gonna tell you Shizune's panty was jammed in her ass."

"I saw it, too, dude. I was gonna tell _you_!" Hidan laughed, finally pulling away from the long hug, "Dope shoes dude," Hidan complimented, admiring Kyuubi's black Palladiums. "Yours too. Wanna swap?" the redhead asked, gesturing to Hidan's white Palladiums. "I have a better idea," Hidan smirked, taking off his right shoe only.

Kyuubi watched in confusion and interest, wondering what Hidan was up to. "Take off your shoe, dude." Kyuubi complied, taking off the right one. They swapped, wearing one black shoe and one white shoe. Hidan looked at it for a while before swapping the laces, putting a white lace on the black shoe and a black lace on the white shoe, the redhead mirroring his actions.

"Perfect," he grinned, "Let's go."

The best friends walked out, some people immediately noticing their mismatched shoes. "Did you make up yet?" Nagato asked seriously. Kyuubi swallowed nervously. "Yes." Nagato suddenly gave a friendly grin. "Great! See you guys around!" he smiled, giving them both a half-hug before walking off.

"What just happened?" Hidan asked with a confused face. Was the redhead bipolar or something?

"Tough love," Nagato grinned, walking away with his hands in his pockets.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

By lunch break, almost everybody in school had copied their mismatched-shoes trend but Armin still hadn't said anything to Hidan. The blonde saw Hidan walking up to him and quickly left. He was way too embarrassed to talk to Hidan after the... thing in the locker room. He couldn't even think about it without getting a bit aroused.

He quickly stopped thinking about it. It was hard to push the image out of his head of them doing... Whatever they were doing. He thought about how he could actually feel the silverette's penis through his pants. It was so hard and big and even now, he could still feel the sensation of Hidan's erection rubbing against his own.

He let his mind wander to how good it felt when Hidan gave him a... What was it called? An... orgasm? Yeah. An orgasm. God, he wanted Hidan to do it to him again!

Armin swallowed, pushing the thoughts out of his head when he felt himself getting an erection. Thankfully, it wasn't that noticeable. He bumped into someone and was about to apologise when he saw it Deidara. Well, that was it. Erection gone. He rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" he asked, knowing Deidara was the one who stepped in front of him.

"I want my necklace back."

Armin rolled his eyes. "It's not yours anymore," he glared.

"Well, I damn well won't let it be yours!" Deidara glared, roughly yanking the chain and pulling it off. "Thank you," he rolled his eyes before turning and slowly walking off. Armin stared in disbelief. He wanted to punch Deidara's face off but he never got into a fight before.

He watched Deidara slowly leave with the necklace, a voice in his head telling him he had to get it back. He was tired of being walked all over and would not allow himself to be a fucking pushover. He dropped his stuff, running after the blonde and jumping on his back. "Give it back!"

"Get off of me!" Deidara yelled as the small blonde pulled at his hair. He turned, throwing him off his back. Only when Armin was on the floor, he noticed the smaller blonde had successfully taken the chain back. He grabbed at it, Armin pulling it also. The two blondes fought tooth and nail for the necklace, getting hurt but not really caring.

Nobody was there to stop the fight since everyone was in class and the hallways were empty. They pulled at the necklace, suddenly hearing a voice. "What the fuck's going on here?" They pulled harder, the necklace eventually snapping in two. But of course, Deidara got the infinite love symbol while Armin just got a useless piece of the chain.

He threw it down in frustration, charging forward to punch the smug blonde but felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him back, his fist swinging right in front of Deidara's face, missing by just _one_ centimetre. Deidara walked off while Armin was held back.

Armin tried to break free, even scratching at his captor's hands, not caring how red they were becoming. "Armin! Hey! Just calm down, okay?!" the guy told him, holding him tighter. Armin immediately stopped struggling. "H-Hidan?"

"Yeah, it's me. Relax, babe. Just let him have it, it's already broken," Hidan comforted softly in his ear, his voice sending small shivers through the blonde's body. By now the tight, restricting hold on Armin had changed to a hug from behind. The blonde leaned against him. "Are you calm now?" He nodded slightly.

"Good," Hidan said, pulling away.

Armin looked down at the small piece of the chain on the floor, pouting sadly and feeling tears welling up in his eyes. Hidan seemed panicked. "Hey! No! Don't... Don't cry. It's okay. I'll give you mine," he said frantically, taking his chain off and quickly putting on the blonde before he started crying.

Armin touched it, looking up at Hidan in shock. The silverette cupped his face, wiping his eyes gently with the pads of his thumbs. "Don't cry, okay?" he said softly, leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss. God, he hated it when people cried in front of him. It made him feel like crying too and Hidan was _not_ a crier. It just didn't suit him.

His cry was _nothing_ at _all_ like those fresh out of a telenovela. When he cried... It was messy, and loud, and almost child-like.

Simply put, it was unpleasant.

Armin seemed shocked that Hidan had kissed him, which took his attention away from crying. Success. He stared for a few seconds before leaning in and kissing Hidan full on the lips. The silverette accepted the kiss, bringing his hand up to cup the blonde's cheek. He glided his tongue across the blonde's lips, but Armin still didn't get the hint.

"Open your mouth," Hidan said, laughing that he had to repeat it.

"Sorry," Armin blushed, complying and letting Hidan's tongue explore his mouth, feeling his knees go weak. He was sure that if Hidan wasn't holding him, he would've been a pile of goop on the floor. Armin wasn't sure if Deidara had already turning the corner or if he could still see them but, honestly speaking, he wished Deidara could still see kissing.

Just to rub it in his face that even though he got the guy's gift, Armin had the guy himself.

They pulled away after a while, Hidan pouting at him. "You're using me to make him jealous. I'm hurt, baby," he said sadly, even though he knew the blonde wasn't doing that. "He was looking?" Armin asked in slight shock. Hidan nodded. "Mhm. You should've seen him. He looked so pissed," Hidan laughed.

Armin laughed lightly. "Wait, what are you doing out of class?" he asked curiously. "We have French now. Genma's absent so what's the point?" Hidan shrugged, "You wanna join me?"

"Where are we going?"

"The usual spot," Hidan said, taking his hand and leading him somewhere. But it wasn't like the romantic holding hands, it was more of the 'hey, come here' holding hands. 

"Like I know where that is," Armin muttered.

"Keep walking and you'll find out," Hidan smiled.

Armin followed, even though there was a voice in his head nagging at him to be good and go to class. He was tired of always following routine. For once, he wouldn't be a goody two shoes and would be more of a rebel; a cool kid. Just this once he'd do what he wanted to do before but was too scared. Just this once.

Turns out 'the usual spot' was the basketball court, and they weren't the only ones there. A few other people had also cut class to chill there, even Kyuubi was there as well as Eren' s boyfriend, Levi. At first, Armin was a bit shy to talk to them but he eventually worked up enough courage to socialise, even becoming close to a girl Hidan called Ko, who he found out was named Konan.

Armin was even brave enough to participate in their weird activities, goofing off with them. Right now he was being bench pressed by a guy named Kiba, trying to make himself heavier so Hidan, who was bench pressing Konan, would win. "Stop, that's cheating," Kiba laughed.

"I'm not doing anything," Armin giggled.

In the end, Hidan and Konan won, the silverette holding the blue haired girl's hips and lifting her up, spinning her around. They all sat in the middle of the court, snacking on some potato chips Kyuubi had brought. The redhead pulled out red paper cups, handing them out to everyone before pouring some soda into them.

But he only made them half full. Armin knew why as soon as Hidan pulled a bottle of alcohol from his backpack. "None for me, thanks," he said. "Come on~ Don't be boring, babe," a boy named Yagura said, nudging him. He looked innocent and one would think he was a meek kid who got into no trouble.

But they would be wrong. Yagura was one of the most badass people you'd ever meet. And he had the scar to prove it.

"Fine, just a little," Armin agreed. Hidan poured just a little bit of alcohol inside, their other friends drinking way more. "Again!" Yagura grinned when he was done downing the drink. Hidan laughed. "Not too much, baby, we don't wanna get wasted." Armin looked at him, feeling a bit jealous that he called the other boy baby.

He sipped his drink, barely tasting the alcohol. But that was good. He never had alcohol before and didn't wanna fall over in front of Hidan. They heard footsteps enter the basketball court. "Shit!" Levi said in a hushed voice. Everybody spread up, taking their stuff and quickly hiding behind the bleachers.

Armin, however, was not as quick and had to be carried by Hidan. And the position they were in was not doing well for his erection. They were both on their knees, Hidan kneeling behind him and leaning in, trying to get a look at who walked in. He knew it wasn't one of them 'cause whenever you came in, you had to tap the door 4 times so everyone didn't run and hide.

"What is it, 'Ruka?" Kakashi asked in a lazy tone, walking in after the brunette.

"Nothing, I just... I could've sworn I heard laughing," the brunette teacher said with a confused frown. Kakashi walked up to him, wrapping his arms around him from behind and kissing his neck. "You could've just said you wanted to go somewhere private, babe," the silverette purred, running his hands all over Iruka's body.

Armin felt Hidan's hand land on his hip, but he didn't move it, just holding the blonde.

"Shut up. I didn't lure you here. I know what I heard," Iruka said, breaking out his lover's grasp and starting to walk out. "You should retire, Koi. Maybe you're getting too old, honey?" Kakashi said cheekily, following behind. 

You're older than me!"

"You can't prove that."

When the were sure the two teachers were gone, everybody popped out from their hiding spots, continuing to hang out and drink. After a few minutes, everybody else had either gone back to class or left to go somewhere, leaving only Hidan and Armin. And the blonde had a feeling Hidan was the one who told them all to scat.

They stayed there until the bell rang for the next period, talking and sometimes making out but it never got too heated to the point where they dry-humped or had sex or even touched each other .

But honestly speaking... Armin wished it had.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

It was after school and Hidan was laying in bed, lazily going through his Facebook. He noticed that on Facebook, his relationship status was still “Married to **Deidara Iwa** ”. Hidan stared at it for a bit before sighing, changing it to “Single”. He accidentally clicked on the Friend Suggestions button and was about to go back when he saw Armin's profile.

Hidan tried to add him but couldn't since he'd reached the friend limit and already had 5,000 Facebook friends.

He knew what he had to do. He typed Deidara's name in the search block before viewing his profile, unfriending him and sending Armin a request instead. He went to his notifications, seeing a random girl on his Facebook had tagged him in a picture. It was a picture of him hugging Armin in the hallway with the caption:

_EvErY LoYaL PeRsOn DeSeRvEs A **нєєDυη**_

He smiled to himself, liking the picture and commenting before saving it and making it his wallpaper. It was a well taken picture and even the editing was nice and dramatic. Kind of made it look like they were lovers or something. His phone buzzed with the notification that his aunt Chi had also commented on the pic.

“Is that Deidara? Why'd he cut his hair?”

Hidan made a face before realising he hadn't told his aunt about their break up. He simply commented that it wasn't the blonde, his aunt teasing him and telling him Deidara would kick his ass for hugging other boys so passionately.

“We broke up,” Hidan typed vaguely. His finger hovered over the comment button for a good couple of seconds before he clicked it, almost immediately getting the reply:

“What?! Why?”

He sighed before telling her to inbox him. They were probably other people reading the comments and wanting to get an inside scoop on what's going on. When his aunt messaged him, he told her all about what happened, having to actually calm the raging woman down.

She finally relaxed after a few minutes, promising not to kill or threathen the blonde. Convinced enough, Hidan logged out, putting his phone down and taking a nap, surprisingly having a wet dream about Armin.

Even though it was a hassle to get cleaned up, it was worth it.

He was tense and horny, but too lazy to masturbate and really wasn't in the mood for sex.

Wet dreams were perfect.


	25. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a lot of sex, which is kind of implied since the name _is_ The First Time. So if that's not your cup of coffee, I suggest a small skip from time to time (:
> 
> Wow, chapter 25. I really went a long way with this. I'm very sad to say that the story is almost at an end and I'll post the last chapter soon. Not soon as in next-chapter-soon, but maybe the one after that? Or would you guys like me to drag it out just a bit longer? :)

## Thursday, March 5

Kisame hungrily pulled at Kimimaro's clothes, practically ripping them off while kissing him deeply. He discarded the material, taking off his own clothes and getting between the blonde's legs, bringing him up to straddle him. He aligned his member with Kimimaro's entrance, noticing it was lubed up already, but he didn't care to asked when and how that happened.

He looked up at Kimimaro's face, the silverette staring at him with lustful blue eyes— Wait. Since when did Kimimaro have blue eyes? He's been with him long enough to know his eyes were a beautiful shade of green. Kisame shrugged it off, maybe he was wearing contacts or something.

Kisame pushed inside, loving the tight feeling around his erection. He bit down on the silverette's shoulder, rolling his hips before starting to thrust in and out. Kimimaro moaned, pushing him to lay on his back and riding him, joining their lips in a hungry kiss. Wanting to be in control, Kimimaro flipped them over again. Kisame gave a small scream as he felt himself falling, colliding with the cold hard floor.

"Fuck!" he muttered, opening his eyes and sitting up, rubbing the back of his head. He looked at the bed, noticing Kimimaro wasn't there anymore. He looked himself over, seeing he was still fully dressed and had a raging hard on that was beginning to soak his pj pants.

It took Kisame a while to figure out what was happening before he sighed, climbing back into bed.

It was just a fucking dream.

He laid in bed, jacking off before getting cleaned up and going to see Kimimaro. He'd go to school later on in the day. He arrived at the hospital in a few minutes, seeing Kimimaro was in the middle of his therapy. Since he was in a coma for quite some time, he had to learn how to walk again.

The silverette was holding on to those pole-things tightly, struggling to take a few steps while the woman in front of him was spewing encouraging words. Kisame noticed his boyfriend was about to fall, quickly moving in and catching him from behind. "Baby," the silverette smiled. "Hey," Kisame smiled back, trying to pretend it was turning him on how closely they were pressed together right now.

The nurse called it a day, telling Kimimaro his physical theraphy was over and he could rest now. She left to give them some time together, Kisame carrying the silverette to the bed. "I can walk, you know," Kimimaro giggled. "I know. I just don't want you to." He laid him down, pulling the blanket over his legs. "So you have to learn to walk again?" Kisame asked, sitting next his boyfriend on the bed.

"Yeah. I thought I could walk until I got up and fell flat on my face," Kimimaro laughed, "So that's why that murse always carries me to the bathroom. I thought he just enjoyed being like, a servant or something. But, turns out my legs still too weak to support my body."

"Aww. Sorry, babe," Kisame said sympathetically.

"It's okay. At least I didn't break my nose or something," he laughed lightly, cuddling his buff boyfriend. Kisame stayed for a while, spooning the smaller male and talking softly before leaving after a few minutes to go to school.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Armin was boredly scrolling through his Facebook in the car. His eyes nearly buldged out of his head when he saw a friend request from Hidan. Hidan-fucking-Saito. His heart started beating faster and he started chanting “oh my god” under his breath. He viewed the profile picture, seeing it was Hidan in a shower with water running down his soaked white t-shirt.

He had the sexiest facial expression Armin had ever seen, his hard nipples showing through the wet top. Armin couldn't contain it anymore and started bouncing excitedly giving a high-pitched scream, his father swerving the car in surprise. When the older blonde regained control of the car, he looked back at his son with wide eyes.

"Armin? Are you okay?"

The blonde cleared his throat, looking away in embarrassment, nodding to himself. "Mhm." He quickly accepted the friend request, exiting the car and going to school.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

"You have really beautiful eyes," Hidan smiled, leaning his head on the palm of his hand and just watching the blonde. Kyuubi was sitting with Mikasa and Eren with Levi so Armin had no choice but to sit next to Hidan. "Shh. Pay attention," Armin said with a small blush, pretending to be annoyed, but he could still feel Hidan's eyes on him.

The silverette brought his hand up, messing with Armin's hair, the blonde hitting his hand as if he were swatting a fly. Hidan laughed, finally turning away and focusing on Kurenai, putting his hand on Armin's thigh. The blonde's widened slightly and he stared at the hand on his thigh, suddenly feeling very hot.

Hidan made a face when he heard his teacher remind them that their speech was due on Monday. "Speech? What speech?" he frowned, subconsciously rubbing and lightly squeezing at the flesh of his thigh. "Um, t-the... the one she gave us 2 weeks ago," Armin said, trying to ignore the rubbing.

Hidan still looked confused. "I think I wasn't here."

"You were here. You just weren't paying attention," Armin informed.

"Oh," Hidan nodded. That sounded completely like him, "You'll help me, right?"

"Uh... Y-Yeah, sure," Armin said quickly, surprised Hidan wanted help from him.

"Great!" Hidan grinned, leaning in and pecking the blonde's cheek. The bell rang, students slowly pouring out of the classroom. Armin stayed behind, finishing up the notes while Hidan got ready to leave. Apparently he didn't give a fuck if his notes were incomplete. "I'll come to your house today," Hidan smiled, leaving the classroom.

Armin laughed to himself, waiting for Hidan to come back into the classroom. Not even a minute later, Hidan walked back into the room. He stood in front of the blonde, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment with a light blush.

"Umm... Where do you live?"

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Turns out Armin's parents were super overprotective and didn't give them any alone time. Armin's father was slightly less overbaring and often tried to get his wife to leave the room but she always refused, saying she was too comfortable to get up. He finally managed to get her to leave and as soon as she was gone, Hidan scooted closer.

"Your mom is such a drag," Hidan sighed. Yep, he was spending a bit too much time with Shikamaru. He wrapped his arm around the blonde, leaning on him slightly and sitting back. "I know. I'm so sorry. She's just always like this. I mean, I love her but... She just kills me," he sighed, leaning against Hidan as well.

Hidan lifted his head, cupping Armin's cheek and moving in for a kiss. "How long you think she'll be gone?" he whispered against the blonde's lips, kissing them again. After a few seconds he moved his kisses lower, attacking Armin's neck. "Mm~ knowing her, she'll probably be back in just a couple seconds," Armin breathed, bringing Hidan's face back up and kissing him on the lips.

Something about just doing this behind his mother's back with Hidan while she was in the same house just got him thrilled and excited.

Hidan made a loud frustrated noise when he heard the familiar click-clack of Armin's mother's high heels quickly tapping on the wooden floorboards. What the fuck?! Was the bitch running?! Seriously?! Come the fuck on!

They quickly pulled away, sitting upright and pretending to be doing work. The woman entered the room out of breath, looking at them suspiciously before standing up straight. "It's time for my favourite shows to start! Come on downstairs, boys!" she said excitedly. "Uh, can't we just stay here?" Hidan asked, seizing the opportunity for some privacy.

"No."

He sighed. "Okay," he grumbled, getting up and taking his stuff, following them into the living room. Armin mom paid attention to the tv but also keeping a close eye on them. So they actually had to work on Hidan's speech for real and there was absolutely no chance of sex. Well, that sucked. He watched her sob in confusion. Why did women watch these things if it made them cry?

She used a tissue to dry her eyes, Hidan testing the waters and placing a seductive hand on Armin's thigh, gently rubbing up and down. "Don't," the blonde woman said, still wiping away her tears. Hidan pulled his hand back, rolling his eyes slightly before focusing on his Art speech on some dude he didn't even know.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Friday, March 6

Since the Armin thing went nothing as planned and the Mikasa thing was going no where, Hidan and Kyuubi had to actually go out and get some ass. Arg! Trouble— No. Even with the Shikamaru quotes! Trouble...ful?

"Dude, is troubleful a word?" Hidan asked Kyuubi as they entered the house party.

Kyuubi made a face, looking at him weirdly. "No," he said as if it was the simplest thing in the world, "It even _sounds_ wrong, dude. What's wrong with you?"

Hidan pouted. "Was just asking. No need to be so mean, babe."

They immediately went for some drinks, downing a few shots before looking for someone hot. Hidan froze in horror when he saw the same guy from the other party, with his overdone make up, staring at him with a seductive face. Or at least _he_ thought he looked seductive. Hidan, however was highly creeped out.

The guy winked at him before getting up, slowly approaching him. Hidan swallowed and contemplated making a run for it, but he wasn't a rude person. People thought he was since he was so popular, but Hidan was quite far from it. He'd actually say he was a good guy. "Hey, handsome," the guy greeted in a stereotypical gay voice.

"Uh... H-Hello."

The guy ran a hand through his multi-coloured hair, walking closer which made Hidan subtly take a step back. "I couldn't help but notice you checking me out since Hide's party," he smirked. _'Sure. **I** was checking **you** out,'_ Hidan thought sarcastically.

"I'm CC. But... You can call me baby."

"O...kay. I'm Hidan. You can... call me... Hidan," the siverette said awkwardly.

CC moved in closer, drawing random patterns on Hidan's chest. "So, Hidan... Do you wanna get outta here?" he purred. The silverette cleared his throat, standing rod-straight in discomfort. "But, I, um... Uh... Ahem... I just got here," he protested weakly. The guy gave a small laugh. "You can come back when we're done."

Hidan swallowed. "Uh... Done with... what, per se?"

"You know. Don't pretend you don't want me. It's okay, honey; I want you too."

Hidan was sure he was sweating now, leaning away when the guy tried to kiss. "Uh, actually, I'm... I'm taken. I'm actually with my, umm, my boyfriend right now," Hidan lied quickly. "Oh? Well, where is he?" CC asked curiously, finally backing up. Seeing his best friend flirting with the bartender, Hidan thought fast, grabbing Kyuubi's hand and pulling him closer.

"Dud—"

"CC, this is my... boyfriend, Kyuubi," Hidan paused, hesitantly putting his arm around the redhead's waist, "...Baby... This is CC." The rainbow-haired male looked Kyuubi over, the redhead taking the chance to send Hidan a “what the fuck” face. Hidan made a face of his own in reply, silently telling him to just play along.

"Nice to meet you," CC said bitterly, not even shaking Kyuubi's hand before marching off, dramatically swing his fluffy scarf over his shoulder. When he left the building, Hidan burst out laughing. "Thanks, dude," he chuckled, giving Kyuubi a quick hug. He pulled away, spotting a beautiful violet haired woman sitting on a coach.

"Whoa... Who is _that_?" Hidan dragged out, shamelessly staring at her.

"That would be Himiko. And she'll only give you the time of day if you're godly handsome, gay, and in a relationship." Hidan nodded slowly at the strange interests before swinging his arm around Kyuubi's waist again. "Well, then in that case... Let's go over there, _baby_."

"Dude, no."

"I'll try to talk her into a threesome?"

Kyuubi paused and seemed to be weighing the pros and cons before he sighed. "Fine. And if she asks, you bottom," the redhead informed, walking with Hidan towards the woman. Hidan paused. "No. _You_ bottom," the silverette corrected.

"Why me?!"

"You've bottomed before."

"Come on! And you haven't?! Besides, that was when I was fucking little, dude."

"Still counts. I've never bottomed in my entire life. You clearly have more experience than me, babe," Hidan said calmly, not wanting to make it seem like they were fighting. Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he grumbled, letting his friend take him to the woman.

They sat down on either side of her and Hidan began chatting her up softly while Kyuubi just sat there, still a bit bitter he was filling in as bottom. He felt a hand rub on his thigh, slowly caressing it. "Leave me alone, Hidan," Kyuubi said with a small eye-roll. Hidan looked at him in confusion. "What did I do?"

Kyuubi looked down, seeing it was in fact Himiko who was touching him. He scooted closer, letting her feel him up before she got up. Himiko grabbed Kyuubi and Hidan's hands, leading the way upstairs and into a room. They weren't really the kind of people to have sex in someone else's room, but why have a party and not lock up your room?

It was obvious they _wanted_ intruders.

Himiko made them both lay down on the bed closely together, straddling both of them. She made Kyuubi kiss her neck while she made out with Hidan, switching after a while and making out with Kyuubi. She pulled away, getting off the duo and turning their faces to each other.

"Kiss," she whispered, watching them.

Hidan and Kyuubi stared at each other before the silverette slowly leaned in, giving him a quick tight-lipped peck on the lips. "Mmm, not like that. Make out," Himiko breathed, starting to play with her breasts. Hidan could tell that two guys making out was what got her juices flowing.

Hidan sighed before leaning in and cupping his best friend's cheek. It was just a little kiss, right? He slowly rubbed his lips against Kyuubi's. "Kiss me and I'll bite your fucking lip off, I swear," Kyuubi whispered. Hidan ignored the threat, pressing his lips against Kyuubi's.

The kiss was awkward for the first few seconds before they got into it. For a moment Hidan even forgot he was kissing his best friend. Kyuubi was a damn good kisser. Their lips moved in sync, sometimes licking and nipping. Kyuubi slipped his tongue into the silverette's mouth, tasting some of the alcohol they'd consumed on Hidan's tongue.

They groaned into each other's mouths, feeling another tongue join their heated kiss. The three-way kiss continued until Himiko pulled away, unstrapping her bra and pulling it off. Hidan and Kyuubi unbottoned and unzipped their jeans. They noticed their shirts were already off and on the floor, vaguely wondering when that happened before shrugging it off.

They got on their knees, each sucking on one of her nipples. Himiko moaned, taking off their pants one by one. They pulled their boxers off, the violet haired girl grasping their erections and managing to stuff both into her mouth. She bobbed her head, Hidan and Kyuubi moaning at the sensation. She pulled away, turning their heads to kiss each other again.

This time, they didn't even hesitate, immediately locking lips and kissing deeply, moaning into the kiss as the girl sucked them both off. She pulled away, getting up and digging in the drawer before pulling out two condoms. Oh, so now they were using somebody else's condoms?

Oh, the crime.

Himiko started with Hidan, slipping a condom on his erection before lubing it on, smacking their lips together before laying down, pulling Kyuubi on top of her. She joined their lips in a kiss, hand trailing down and starting to finger him. Kyuubi's eyes widened at the intrusion and he pulled back to protest, but it came out as a heavy moan as he jabbed his prostate.

He kept moaning, letting her finger him. Hidan watched eagerly, lightly biting his lip and pumping himself. "See how horny you make your boyfriend? He's touching himself," the violet haired girl purred, continuing to move her fingers in and out of the redhead. Kyuubi gave a small unmanly whimper when she took them out.

Himiko wrapped a hand around Hidan's cock, pulling him closer before grabbing Kyuubi's cheeks, spreading them apart and revealing his hole for the silverette. And Kyuubi knew exactly what would happen next.

His best friend would fuck him.

Now, this was where any sane person would draw the line and say _“Hey, dude. Stop. Don't even fucking think about it!”_.

...But Kyuubi wasn't very sane right now.

He was horny and kinda wasted and horny and _really_ horny, so he'd allow it.

He felt the tip of Hidan's cock at his entrance before the head slowly slipped in. Hidan moaned and grasped his hips, pushing the rest in and slowly watching as his best friend's tight hole slowly devoured his hard cock. Hidan kept a tight hold on Kyuubi's hips, slowly moving in and out, watching as his dick disappeared and reappeared.

Hidan threw head back in pleasure and gave a loud moan, grabbing Kyuubi's ass and fucking him deeper, giving his ass a spank in appreciation, hearing the redhead cry out sexily. For a while, he even forgot Himiko was here as it seemed like it was just the two of them. The woman opened her legs, bringing Kyuubi's face between her widely spread legs, the redhead eating her out.

He must've been really good at it by the way she was screaming and squirming, pushing his tongue deeper.

Kyuubi used his fingers, quickly rubbing her clit in a vibrating motion. She went crazy, moaning loudly and squirming before she orgasmed with a scream, the redhead gently licking at her now sensitive clit. Feeling a bit jealous that most of Kyuubi's attention was on Himiko, Hidan thrust deeper, jabbing the redhead's prostate and hearing his breath hitch.

He repeated the action, rubbing his cock on the redhead's sweet spot with each thrust. "Uh! Hidan! Hidan, faster!" Kyuubi moaned wantonly, spreading his legs sluttily for the silverette. God, it didn't even sound a thing like his best friend. He was soo needy and cockhungry. But Hidan would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on. "Faster, baby?" the silverette purred huskily.

"Mmm, yes!"

Hidan complied, grabbing Kyuubi's hips and increasing the speed, being sure to hit his prostate each time. "Ah! Oh yeah! Hidan! Mm, just like that, baby! Fuck me! Yeah! Yeah! Oh! Hidan, fuck me! Ah, I love your cock!" Kyuubi yelled, eagerly pushing back on Hidan's force. To say the least, Hidan was shocked at what he was hearing.

But how could say no?

Kyuubi was so fucking sexy!

He quickened his thrusts, slapping the redhead's ass until it turned a bright red. Kyuubi was grabbing the sheets, dick throbbing between his legs and oozing pre-cum by the gallon, soiling the bed. Hidan grabbed it, pumping it in time with his quick thrusts. He pulled his drenched hand away from Kyuubi's cock, rubbing the cum off on his face.

Kyuubi didn't seem to mind and opened his mouth, sucking his own spunk off Hidan's fingers. The silverette grabbed his long red hair with both hands, pulling it back and fucking him harder, loving the quick skin slapping skin sound. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Ah! Hidan! Oh, Hidan, I'm gonna cum! Slower! Shit! Hidan, go slower!"

Hidan stopped his quick thrusting, going to a more slower one. He pulled Kyuubi's head back to rest on his shoulder, slowly tweaking his nipple with his right hand. Kyuubi gave a long moan that went straight to Hidan's cock, making it twitch. He joined their lips in a wet sloppy kiss, left hand lazily pumping the redhead's dick.

He felt another hand on his own and opened one eye, glancing down to see Himiko slipping a condom on Kyuubi's erection. So, she'd got off her high? It was kind of disappointing. Hidan was really enjoying making the redhead scream. Hopefully she didn't get in the way of that.

She laid down, slowly inserting Kyuubi's member into her womanhood with a long moan. Kyuubi groaned, placing his hands on either side of her head to balance himself. He bit his lip, trying his best to give and receive at the same time. He didn't even need to do that much work since whenever Hidan slammed into him, his hips moved forward, slamming into Himiko as well.

Hidan groaned, going faster and fucking the redhead at a quick pace, hearing both of them scream loudly. He pulled out, spreading Kyuubi's cheeks and eating him out, guiding his hips to thrust in and out of the woman below him. Kyuubi rested his head in the crook of Himiko's neck, lazily fucking her and moaning at the rimjob he was receiving.

Hidan reached forward, rubbing Himiko's clit before pulling back, re-inserting his member into his best friend and fucking him fast, loving the sexy sounds and the quick tap-tap-tap. Himiko was the first to orgasm, tightening around Kyuubi. The redhead squeezed the covers, not wanting to cum before Hidan. The silverette smirked at the small competition, fucking him harder.

His left hand yanked the redhead's hair back while his left pulled his cock out of a trembling Himiko, taking off the condom and pumping him in time with his thrusts. Kyuubi threw his head back, grabbing a fist full of Hidan's hair and pushing back hornily. He stopped trying to keep his moans in and just let them out, knowing sounds was what got Hidan off.

Hidan tried to ignore the sexy utters of his name but he couldn't, feeling himself getting closer to the edge. He pumped the redhead faster, using his other hand to cover Kyuubi's mouth. But Kyuubi managed to pull his hand away. "Uh! Yes! Hidan!" The silverette shivered, biting down on his neck and making multiple hickeys.

He felt his balls tighten and jerked Kyuubi off faster, talking dirty in his ear, wanting to make him cum first. It worked, the redhead screaming and pulling Hidan's hair, cumming hard, some of it landing on Himiko's thigh. Hidan pulled out, slipping the condom off and turning Kyuubi around. Hidan kept a firm hold on his hair, the redhead opening his mouth.

Hidan pushed his cock inside, roughly fucking the redhead's mouth before pulling out and jerking his cock rapidly, occasionally slapping it on Kyuubi's tongue. He felt his orgasm quickly approaching and pumped it faster, giving a loud moan as he came on his best friend's face, drenching it in his sperm.

Kyuubi shut his eyes as the thick white hot liquid landing on his face, right between his eyes. He stuck his tongue out, getting a small taste, not really caring that some shot into his hair. When Hidan was finished, Kyuubi's whole face was covered in Hidan's cum, some of dripping off. "Mmm, you look so hot like that, baby," Hidan said huskily, Kyuubi moaned in reply.

"Gimme kiss," Hidan said softly, leaning down and giving the redhead a small peck, "Good. Now lick it off." Kyuubi opened his eyes, using his tongue and fingers to suck all the semen off his face. Hidan watched, trying not to get hard again.

After the amazing threesome, they went downstairs, Hidan and Kyuubi still drinking and enjoying the party while Himiko went home, saying the sex was good enough to keep her satisfied for a long time. Kyuubi downed another shot, looking at the people dancing and feeling something as his eyes met Hidan's. The feeling got stronger when the silverette gave him a friendly wink.

Was it...

...Was it Love?

He gagged, covering his mouth with his hand and pushing passed people, running to the toilet. He finally got there, getting on his knees and throwing up.

Nope.

Not love.

Just vomit.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Saturday, March 7

Hidan rubbed his eyes, sitting up. He grabbed his head, looking around and seeing he was back home. He slowly got up, groggily walking into the bathroom and opening the cabinet, pulling out some painkillers for his hangover. He went downstairs, seeing Kyuubi making a sandwich.

Hidan smirked and got behind him, grabbing his hips and kissing his neck, suggestively rubbing his cock against his ass. Kyuubi made a face, looking back at him. "Dude, the fuck are you doing?" he asked. "Shh... I'm trying to get you to have sex with me again."

"No."

"Come on. Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I don't want to."

"C'mon. Make a guy happy, Kyu. That ass of yours works magic. God, I swear, it's heavenly sent."

Kyuubi snorted. "Heavenly sent?"

"Aha. Sent from the Heavens. Just for me. Please, babe? Please?"

"No, Hidan," Kyuubi sighed, sitting at the island and taking a bite of the sandwich.

"I liked you better last night," Hidan admitted with a pout, folding his arms angrily and looking away.

Kyuubi laughed. "Shut up."

Sometime during the day, they all gathered at Yagura's house, sitting out back by the pool and just chilling. "So how things going with that Mikasa girl?" Hidan asked, chilling on a pizza floatie and sipping his drink, which of course had a hint of alcohol in it.

"I... can't say."

"Dude, we had sex last night. You can tell me anything," Hidan said calmly.

Kisame sat up in shock, falling off his chocolate floatie and splashing into the water. He emerged after a few seconds, staring at them in shock. "YOU TWO HAD SEX?!" Nagato sipped his drink, giving a small shrug. "It was only a matter of time. Yahiko, you owe me 20 bucks."

"Shit. Damn it," the orange haired male grumbled.

Apparently they'd already bet on it. Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "Shut the fuck up. We were drunk—"

"Maybe _you_ were drunk. I was sober as fuck. It was amazing!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Fuck off. The sex wasn't even that good. I didn't even enjoy it," Kyuubi lied.

Their friends started getting noisy, making a loud “ohhhhhh!” sound.

"Oh really? Well, the way you were screaming and pushing back on me... I'd say otherwise," Hidan retorted. The “ohhhh!” became louder and Hidan smirked to himself, Kyuubi blushing heavily in embarrassment. "Two words, Hidan. Fuck...—"

"You. Yeah, I'll fuck you. I'll fuck you _so good_ , Kyu. Just let me. Pleeease?" Hidan practically begged. Kyuubi just glared at him but after soo many years, it didn't scare Hidan at all. "So... I'll take that as a yes?" the silverette grinned, sitting up. He got into the water, swimming over to Kyuubi and leaning in for a kiss.

"Kiss me and I'll bite you, Hidan."

The silverette gave a small laugh. "Yeah, well last night you told me that if I kissed you, you would bite my lip off and, hey, would you look at that. It never happened," Hidan smirked, feeling his lips to emphasize the statement.

"Well, it's gonna happen this time," Kyuubi smirked.

Hidan didn't believe him and dared to lean in, pressing his lips against his best friends. He kissed deeper, sandwiching his bottom lip between Kyuubi's. Hidan suddenly grunted in pain, quickly jerking away and holding his bottom lip. "What the fuck?!" Hidan half-yelled, already knowing Kyuubi bit him.

"Told you," the redhead shrugged carelessly, sipping his drink.

Hidan gave a small glare, going back to his floatie and laying down with a childish pout and stubbornly crossed arms. At least he wasn't bleeding.

"So you topped?" Sakura asked, turning slightly in her donut floatie.

"Yep. Murdered that ass. And he didn't even have the decency to make me a _sandwich_ after I fucked him so good. And see those hickeys? From yours truly," Hidan grinned proudly.

"Konan, dear... You—"

"Yeah, yeah. I fucking owe you 20 bucks. I know," the bluenette grumbled, rolling her eyes.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Monday, March 9

Deidara sat at the back of the class, watching Hidan give his speech. He felt his heart beat faster when Hidan looked around the class while delivering his speech on Vincent van Gogh, his eyes landing on Deidara for a split second. Deidara knew he was just looking around to score more marks, but he still felt fuzzy.

He didn't even hear a word the silverette said, mesmerized by his beautiful eyes and perfect voice. He had missed Hidan's voice so much. Sure, he sometimes heard him taking to other people but he was never close enough to hear the velvety sound. Hidan finished, taking a seat next to Armin. "And? How was it?" Hidan asked.

"Hm? Oh... Good. Good."

Hidan frowned. "You don't like it? But you wrote it."

"It's not that I didn't like it. I was just... distracted."

"Oh, so something else is more interesting to you than me? I'm hurt, baby," Hidan pouted.

"I was distracted by you, idiot," Armin admitted with a small blush, "You looked soo... nice."

"Just nice?"

Armin rolled his eyes playfully. "Fine. You looked hot, you looked sexy, you totally turned me on, Hidan." The silverette laughed at his sarcastic tone. At that moment, Levi walked in with a fake hallpass, saying Principal Tsunade wanted to see Hidan. People made an 'ooo' sound, not knowing he was lying and they were actually just going to chill in the basketball court.

"What did you do?" Armin asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing. FSF, remember? I'll send someone for you," Hidan smiled, leaving the class. Armin sighed in relief, feeling a bit giddy Hidan still wanted him in their Fourth Session Fun. A few minutes later, Levi returned, telling Kurenai Tsunade also wanted to see Armin. With his backpack since he might be sent home.

Levi left while Armin gathered his things, stuffing Hidan's bag into his own. He might want it. Armin left the classroom with a fake scared expression, walking down the hallways until he reached the basketball court. He kind of got a rush from this; avoiding teachers so they didn't ask for a hallpass.

He stood at the double doors of the basketball court, opening them and walking in. The smile on his face fell when he saw the court empty. It was spotless so they couldn't have even been here. What the hell? Was there another basketball court he didn't know about? Maybe Hidan fooled him.

Well, now he felt stupid.

And hurt.

"You guys, come out! It's just Armin!" A voice sighed, everybody coming out of their hiding spots and sitting in the middle of the court, Kyuubi emerging from behind the door. Armin fiddled with his fingers in embarrassment, slowly walking towards them. "I'm sorry. I... forgot to knock."

"Yeah. We noticed," Levi stated in a hard tone.

"Come on, Levi, don't be so harsh on him. Come here, baby," Hidan smiled, beckoning the blonde closer, seeing he looked like he wanted to run out of there. Armin came to him, wanting to sit next to him, but Hidan pulled him into his lap, making him straddle him and sitting sideways so Armin could still see everybody.

His friends didn't mind their position at all, carrying on and talking normally. Hidan doesn't even know how it happened but soon they were kissing, his hands resting on Armin's hips. The gang starting cheering, Hidan deciding they should go somewhere more quiet.

They moved to the bleachers as far away from the group as possible. Talking softly and sometimes kissing.

They all left the basketball court, going to their next class. Hidan and Armin had a free period since Kakashi wasn't here. Or, at least, he was somewhere in the school fooling around with Iruka.

Armin was standing with his friends. He felt arms around his waist, not even needing to turn around to know Hidan was the one holding him. "Let's go somewhere," the silverette breathed in his ear. "Where?" he asked curiously, not caring that his friends were giving him teasing looks.

"I dunno. Somewhere."

He felt Hidan pace a small kiss on his neck and shivered slightly. "O-Okay," the blonde agreed weakly, following the silverette out of the rowdy classroom. They went to an empty classrooom, Hidan immediately grasping the blonde's hips and leaning in for a kiss.

They made out, Hidan pulling away to kiss his neck. "Hidan~ I want you to be my first," the blonde said softly with a small moan. The silverette pulled back in shock. "Huh?" he asked dumbly, not believing his ears.

"N-Nothing!" Armin yelled, trying to leave, but Hidan grabbed his wrist.

"Stop running from me."

"...I'm sorry."

"You want me to take your virginity?" Hidan clarified.

Armin blushed and looked away. "Y-Yes."

"Why me?"

"I don't know. I-I just... I want it to be you. I'm sorry! I know you don't like m—"

"Okay."

"O-Okay?" the blonde frowned cutely.

"Okay," Hidan smiled, "My house. At eight. I'll text you the details. And be prepared to stay long... I like to cuddle," he smirked, kissing the blonde and giving his ass a small spank before leaving the room as the bell rang.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan walked into his house, it was even shocking to _himself_ how flithy the place was. He comtemplated cleaning up for Armin but, nah. Why should he? It's not like they're dating or something. But it _was_ his first time. And he kinda liked the blonde. He didn't want Armin's virginity to be taken in a fucking dump.

He sighed, shutting the door and starting with the alcohol bottles everywhere and tossing them out. He spent a good couple of hours cleaning up the house, thinking he really needed to get a smaller place, before starting up dinner.

He didn't want to go too extravagant — 'cause he was afraid he would burn it — and went for something simple and quite easy for him. He made a steak dinner, washing the shitload of dirty dishes. No wonder he had to drink coffee out of a bowl. Almost every dish was dirty! Right now he only had one lonesome glass in the cupboard.

He finished up, going his bedroom and changing the sheets. He replaced them with fresh ones; the softest he could find. Imagine how turned off Armin would be having sex in a bed with mysterious white stains on the sheets. What a disaster.

He still couldn't believe it. He had gone out of his way, even pretending to need help on a speech so Armin would have sex with him, but all he needed to do was _wait_. Just wait. Who knew?!

When he was finally done, Hidan threw himself into the bed in a guest room, not wanting to mess up the master bedroom. He was soo exhausted! How the hell did women manage to do this all the time!? His respect for his mom grew tenfold and he comtemplated sending her a thank you text and telling her he how much he loved her.

But he was too exhausted, and couldn't reach his phone. He'd call her later. Maybe tomorrow morning. Hidan knew how much his mother loved good morning calls.

He had a quick nap, waking up at 7:30pm and taking a shower, getting ready for his dat—... Agreement. He checked again to make sure everything was neat and in order for Armin. He thought about just shagging the blonde in a filthy house with no romance whatsoever but it was the boy's first time. He had to make it kind of caring.

Just as long as Armin didn't get the wrong idea and think he loved him or something.

Hidan went downstairs when he heard the doorbell ring, opening one more button of his white shirt. He opened the door, smiling widely at the blonde. "Hey," he purred, leaning in and pecking Armin's lips. "Hi." Hidan stepped away, letting the blonde beauty inside.

"Y'know, I still don't get it... Why me, of all people?" Hidan asked, taking off the blonde's coat and hanging it on the rack.

"I told you; I just want it to be you. And I know it's not gonna be like those scenes in the movies, but it doesn't bother me. Just as long as it's you."

Hidan turned around, immediately feeling lips on his own. He kissed back, catching the blonde when he jumped onto him and wrapped his legs around his waist. What the hell? It was this easy?! So he wasted his time cleaning up and making dinner?!

He felt Armin guide his hands to grab his ass, the blonde unbuttoning Hidan's shirt and pulling it off, feeling up and down his abs while kissing and sucking his neck. Hidan threw his head back with a pleasured sigh, using all of his will to slightly move the blonde away. "Wait. Do you want it to be like... “those scenes in the movies”?" he asked breathlessly.

Armin looked thoughtful for a while. "Well, y-yeah. But—"

"Then shut up and let's go. C'mon, dinner's getting cold," Hidan said, putting the small boy down and putting his shirt back on before grasping Armin's hand, taking him to the dining room. "....Dinner?" Armin frowned, looking lost. Hidan smirked. He knew he looked confused 'cause he didn't expect him to do that for him... But still wanted to tease.

"Don't you know what dinner is? And I thought you were smart, babe. Dinner is a meal eaten either around midday or in the evenin—"

"Shut up. I know what dinner is," Armin laughed before blushing, "I just... I didn't you'd... you know... Do that for me."

Hidan smiled. "Well, I did. Sit down," he said, holding out a chair. Armin shyly took a seat, the silverette pushing the chair in and walking to his seat at the head of the table. They talked over dinner and Hidan could even _smell_ how horny the blonde was. Which just made this whole dinner thing more interesting.

Hidan made sure to eat slower to prolong the sex, Armin getting a bit frustrated at the slow pace. He finished first, giving his compliments to the chef before impatiently waiting for said chef to finish eating. "Are you done yet?" Armin asked quickly.

"Does it look like I'm done?" Hidan laughed.

Armin sighed. "Can you eat faster?!... Please."

"Don't rush me," Hidan smirked, eating slower. The blonde made a frustrated sound, getting up on the table and crawling to Hidan. He quickly cut up the steak, hastily feeding it to Hidan, giving him some time top chew and swallow when his mouth was full. "Mmm... Just like Mother used to do. Only she did it with more anger," Hidan joked, chewing the steak.

Armin laughed. "Sorry. I'm sorry," he apologised, feeding the silverette at a slower, more gentle pace. When he was done, he took a napkin, gently wiping the corner of the silverette's mouth, apologising for feeding him so messily. Hidan smiled at him, staring into his eyes.

"Is this the part of the movie when I kiss you?" Hidan whispered.

"I think it is," Armin whispered back, slowly wrapping his arms around Hidan's neck. The silverette leaned in, connecting their lips in a slow deep kiss. He felt Armin slowly slip into his lap and moved his chair back, giving the blonde some space. He grasped Armin's hips, deepening the kiss and using tongue.

They broke the kiss after a while to breathe, Hidan gently lifting the blonde and placing him on the table, getting up. "Let's go upstairs," he said softly, taking Armin's hand and leading him to the untouched master bedroom. Armin looked around in awe, slowly walking in and admiring the candle-like glow.

"Shit. It just hit me..." Hidan muttered, giving himself a small slap on the forehead.

"What?" Armin asked curiously.

"I forgot the roses. I'm sorry," Hidan said, rubbing the back of his neck with an apologetic look.

Armin blushed, looking down. "Oh. I-It's okay."

They laid down on the bed, Armin a bit shocked to see the ceiling was open. It took him a while to realise it was just a skylight, and he laid on his back, watching the night sky. He felt Hidan lay down next to him, cuddling him. "Are... Are we gonna, umm... Do it now? O-Over here?" Armin asked shyly.

"Is that all you want from me? Sex? And here I thought you actually liked me, Armin," Hidan said over-dramatically.

Armin giggled. "No. I just meant that, um... Maybe we should move the bed."

"Why?" Hidan asked curiously, leaning his head on his palm and staring down at the blonde.

"I dunno. I just feel like someone's watching," the blonde giggled, smiling up at Hidan, the silverette returning the smile.

"Okay. So somebody is gonna stalk my house... wait until it's dark out... climb my gate... jump down and risk spraining an ankle... run down my driveway... find a way to climb my _house_.... walk on the roof, to the skylight.... Just to see us have sex?" Hidan asked with a teasing smirk.

Armin laughed cutely, making Hidan smile and run his fingers through his hair, pushing it back and revealing his forehead. Hidan pulled back a bit, admiring the beautiful blonde before kissing his forehead. "Oooh, I got it! What if they have a helicopt—"

Hidan put a finger on Armin's lips. "Well, first... We would've heard it. Duh. And, second... Shh. Don't ruin it," he smiled, moving his finger and starting to slowly kiss down the blonde's neck. "Ruin what?" Armin smiled, closing his eyes. "The mood," Hidan whispered, biting down and making a small hickey before pulling away.

He laid down next to him. Cuddling the small blonde and staring up at the skylight. "You're actually setting the mood?" Armin giggled, staring up the stars. "'Course, I'm setting the mood! It's your first time," Hidan smiled charmingly, making the blonde blush, "In fact, I'm gonna put on some music," Hidan added, leaning over the blonde.

"Unfortunately I don't have anything slow. So this will have to do."

He put on _Alex Clare - Too Close_ and turning the volume down a bit so he could hear Armin speak. This better be worth it. He had never... EVER put on music for someone he was gonna fuck. Never! But he had to keep in mind that Armin was still a virgin. But he was getting pretty impatient and really, really, really, REALLY wanted to break Armin's virginity now.

As if he was reading his thoughts, as soon as Hidan went back to his original position, Armin gave him that look. That hot, submissive look that begged Hidan to kiss him. They stared at each other for a while before Hidan leaned in, claiming his lips in a kiss as the guy started singing.

Wanting Armin to take the first step, Hidan just lay there, making out with him. After only a few seconds, the blonde's hands moved to Hidan's hips, lightly tugging the hem of his shirt. Seeing Hidan wasn't gonna do anything yet, Armin brought his small hands up the silverette's chest, undoing all the buttons again and taking it off, but it stopped at his forearms.

Hidan broke the kiss, sitting up and letting the blonde take off his shirt. Armin stared at his body in awe, lightly touching his firm abs, making Hidan smirk slightly. God, he loved it when people looked at him like that. Armin started playing with his nipples, making him groan softly.  
Armin suddenly sat up, grabbing at Hidan's hips and kissing his neck. Hidan moaned, shutting his eyes and tilting his head to the side, giving the blonde more room to suck and bite. For a virgin, Armin was pretty educated in this... field. He was actually getting Hidan really hard down there. The silverette pulled Armin's face away from his neck, kissing him deeply.

He pulled the blonde's shirt off, laying him down and kissing down his body while maintaining eye contact, Armin's blush getting heavier as Hidan went lower. He stopped at the blonde's flat stomach, placing a few slow open-mouthed kisses on it and staring the shy blonde in the eye, only breaking the eye contact to close his eyes sexily.

He slowly took off the blonde's jeans, throwing them onto the floor. Hidan noticed his Batman underwear and gave a small laugh, looking up at the blonde who blushed and quickly looked away. Hidan pulled his legs apart, spreading them widely and settling between them. Armin blushed darkly, putting his hands over his face in embarrassment.

Hidan smiled at the adorably shy blonde, gently moving his hands away and holding them down, starting to kiss the tender flesh of his inner thigh. Armin moaned softly, letting the silverette take his black and yellow boxer briefs off and toss them to the floor. Hidan let out a small 'aww' upon seeing Armin's privates.

It was cute. Not _small_... Just cute.

Armin covered up with his hands, looking around with an embarrassed blush, Hidan knowing he was feeling shy 'cause he was the only one fully naked. Hidan took his left hand, guiding it to his belt and leaning down again to kiss him. But instead of taking his pants off, like Hidan expected him to, Armin grabbed his bulge, palming him.

Hidan gave an unsuspecting moan, starting to thrust into the blonde's palm. He crashed their lips together, Armin getting to work at undoing his belt and pants. The blonde wasted no time getting Hidan completely naked, carelessly throwing his pants to the floor. Hidan laid him down, getting between his legs and slowly dragging his tongue up the blonde's inner thigh, getting a small gasp out of him.

He quickly turned the blonde over, Armin making a small surprised sound. Hidan leaned up, exhaling against the back of his neck to give him those chills before trailing slow wet kisses down his back, the blonde shivering with every kiss. Hidan stopped at his lower back, grabbing his hips and lifting his ass off the bed and taking it into his hands.

Hidan started massaging his soft cheeks before spreading it widely, staring down hungrily at his pink hole. He smirked to himself, knowing Armin must have the cutest embarrassed face right now. Hidan leaned down, licking at it and eating the blonde out. Armin cried out, squeezing the sheets and pushing his ass back to get Hidan's tongue deeper.

He pulled back to suck two of his fingers, getting them wet before digging in again. He stuck one finger inside, moving it around before biting his lip. Damn, Armin was tight. His fucking _finger_ could barely fit in there and he loved it!

Hidan moved his middle finger in and out before pushing it in deep and slightly hooking his finger up, making Armin scream and arch his back. "Ah! Fuck!" the blonde cried out, burying his head in a pillow to keep his sounds under control. Hidan made a surprised face, shocked such a word could come from Armin's sweet lips.

But then again, Hidan was the one playing with him.

He had been told many times that he was the best fingerer in town. Fingerer. Was that even a word? Meh, he didn't care!

He pushed another finger inside, Armin barely noticing the addition. He hooked his fingers, jabbing the blonde's prostate only twice before purposely avoiding it. He liked to tease. "Again~" Armin moaned wantonly.

"Again what?" Hidan asked innocently.

"Mmm, do the... the - the thing again. It feels so good!"

Hidan smirked to himself, Armin was so adorable. "The thing? What's that?" he asked, pretending to be clueless. Armin made a frustrated, desperate sound, deciding to take matters into his own hands. He grabbed Hidan's wrist, moving the silverette's fingers in and out, making a whiny sound when he still didn't get that feeling.

Hidan smirked, helping the blonde out and hooking his fingers, Armin moaning loudly. He watched the blonde fuck himself on his fingers and give out these erotic moans of his name. Hidan moaned when his cock throbbed again. Armin was just so beautifully tight and he needed to feel him around his cock right now or he thought he'd go crazy.

He pushed the blonde back down on the bed, pulling out his fingers and replacing them with his tongue for a bit. Hidan pulled away, giving Armin a few more licks and a spank before sitting up straight, licking his lips when he saw Armin's hole quiver. He leaned over, digging in the drawer and pulling out a small bottle of lube, cussing repeatedly when he saw he was out of condoms. What the fuck? He just stocked up!

Did he really have that much sex to tear through 3 packs!?

"What's wrong?" Armin asked softly, looking up at him with hot hazy eyes.

"I'm outta condoms," Hidan said, still digging. Dammit! Not even one managed to slip out! Maybe this was God's way of telling not to have sex with Armin. _'Well, screw you, God. I'm taking this oppor—'_

"It's okay. I'm on the pill," Armin said.

_'I take that back. I love you so much, God! Wait... He's a virgin, right? Why's he on the pill?'_

"You're a virgin," Hidan stated. "...Right?" he asked, not so sure anymore.

"Well, yeah, but my aunt keeps sending me birth control pills. I dunno what to do with it so I take them."

"...So you're a virgin whose on the pill?"

"Yeah. You never know, I might get raped or something. Now just stop talking and give it to me, Hidan!" Armin demanded, grabbing the silverette's waist and pulling him closer between his legs. Hidan shivered slightly, loving how needy the shy blonde was becoming. Oh, he was gonna give it to him. He was gonna give it to him real good.

...But what kind of lover would he be if he didn't tease first?

He connected their lips in a deep kiss, grinding against Armin's thigh. "You want it?" he purred, nibbling on the blonde's lip. "Y-Yes," Armin stuttered. He wasn't really good at talking dirty and got a bit embarrassed, which is kinda why Hidan wanted to force him to say something dirty. "Yeah? How bad?" Hidan whispered, trying to make eye-contact with the blonde.

"...Really bad," Armin said softly with a blush, looking away shyly.

Hidan smirked. "Say it. Tell me you want it," the silverette said huskily, slicking up his member. "Hidan~" Armin whined, clearly too embarrassed to say something so... vulgar. Hidan smirked before pretending to get off of him. "Then I guess you don't want m—"

"No!" Armin stopped him, pulling him flush on top of himself, "I... I, um... I want it."

Hidan bit his lip, starting to kiss Armin's neck. "Tell me what you want," he purred, biting down on the blonde's skin. "...Your cock. I want you to fuck me!" Hidan pulled away in shock, looking down at Armin with wide eyes, not believing those words came out Armin's mouth. But he couldn't deny he was extremely turned on by them.

He leaned in, devouring the blonde's lips and grabbing at his thighs. He placed his member at Armin's entrance, ready to push in. Hidan pulled away and looked down at the blonde, asking him for permission with his eyes. Armin nodded, placing his left hand on Hidan's toned back while the other found Hidan's hand, entwining their fingers.

...Okay.

As long as Armin didn't get the wrong idea, he could hold his hand.

Hidan slowly entered, trying to hold back his sounds, but a heavy moan managed to slip out. Armin was just so damn tight. Hidan didn't think he had ever been inside someone this tight. Maybe Deidara was like this the first time they did it. He didn't really remember since he was too drunk that night.

It felt even more pleasuring since, for the last week, he had only been fucking easy bitches who were as loose as a rubber band. Compared to them, Armin was like a fucking toe-ring!

When he was finally fully inside, Hidan buried his head in the crook of Armin's neck, breathing heavily. He tried not to cum too early. That would totally ruin his sexual rep. But the blonde was squeezing him in just the right places. He probably took more time to get used to this then Armin did, trying to get a hold of himself.

He realised he was squeezing Armin's hand too tightly and loosened his grip, rubbing the side of the blonde's pointer finger with his thumb in apology.

The blonde started to roll his hips, eyes closed. Hidan took the hint and began rocking them back and forth until Armin got used to it. He slowly pulled out until only the head was inside, pushing back into the tight warmth with a loud moan. He repeated the action, building a steady rhythm and clawing at the blonde's thighs.

Hidan bent over, maintaining eye contact with the blonde while fucking him. They moaned, breaths mixing somewhere between their mouths. Armin clenched around him, making Hidan cry out and shut his eyes, biting his bottom lip in lust. Hidan contained himself, stopping his body from just assaulting Armin's tight virgin ass.

God, how he just wanted to ram in and out, pound him into the mattress and make him scream and beg for more.

But he promised he'd be gentle.

Maybe he'd make him cry the next time they hooked up. Oh yes, there would definitely be a next time.

After a while, Hidan sat up, bringing the smaller blonde into his lap. He started to thrust upwards, Armin pushing back down against his force. He pushed in deeper, hitting Armin's prostate, making the blonde go crazy. Armin grabbed Hidan's hair, clutching it tightly and bouncing in the silverette's lap, throwing his head back in pleasure.

Hidan took the opportunity to attack the blonde's neck, making another pretty pink hickey on it. Armin's fingers tightened in his hair, forcing his head closer to make more lovebites. Hidan complied, biting and sucking at his skin until the majority of the flesh was bruised. Armin arched his back as the silverette thrust deeper, hitting his prostate.

His body went on autopilot and he started clawing at Hidan's back, quickly moving up and down on Hidan's cock and crying out wantonly. Hidan moaned, feeling his penis twitch when Armin screamed his name. He grabbed Armin's hips, fucking him faster and feeling his orgasm approaching since Armin kept moaning his name.

Hidan stopped his thrusts, covering Armin's. mouth. "Nngh... D-Don't talk. You're gonna make me cum," Hidan said breathlessly. Armin was shocked for a while. It suddenly hit him that he had been the only one to orgasm in the locker room so he hadn't seen Hidan do it. And he really wanted to.

Armin nodded, slowly rolling his hips. Hidan moved his hand away, using it to grab and knead the blonde's ass. Armin snuck a hand under Hidan's arm, placing it on his back while the other grabbed the silverette's hair. After a few minutes, Hidan felt his orgasm approaching, throwing back his head in pleasure.

Determined not to cum first, Hidan grasped the blonde's erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts and angling his quick thrusts to always hit Armin's prostate. The blonde moaned uncontrollably, digging his nails into Hidan's back and riding him harder. He felt his lower abdomen tighten and threw his head back, shooting his spunk all over Hidan's abs.

Hidan groaned when Armin tightened around him further, biting down on his bottom lip. His hips moved on their own, quickly slamming in and out of the blonde, completely forgetting he had told Armin he would be gentle with him. He felt his balls get tighter, Armin's screams of pleasure tipping him over the edge.

He shut his eyes in pleasure, thrusting in deeply and keeping it there as he released his seed deep into the blonde. Hidan let out that inevitable sound he always made whenever he ejaculated, holding Armin closer to him. When he was finally off his high, he slowly laid them down, riding out his orgasm and placing slow open-mouthed kisses on Armin's neck.

He felt a pair of hands lift his head and guide his face to Armin's, placing a long, slow, wet kiss on his lips before pulling out. Hidan sat up from the blonde's widely spread legs, laying down next to him and pulling him flush against his body, spooning the small blonde. They laid there in silence for a while, Hidan placing small feather-light kisses on his shoulder.

"I have to go now," Armin said softly.

Hidan stopped his kissing. "Why?" he asked in that same soft tone.

"I have to sneak back in."

"No, stay a little longer. You promised me a cuddle, remember?" Hidan smirked, continuing his trail of kisses for a few seconds before pulling Armin closer to him, wrapping one arm around his waist and placing the other one under his head.

"Okay," Armin yawned, snuggling closer, "Wake me up before midnight, please," he said tiredly, resting his head on Hidan's hard, yet comfortable bicep. "I will. Go to sleep, beautiful," Hidan whispered with a smile, nuzzling his nose in the blonde locks in front of him.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Tuesday, March 10

Armin rolled in the extremely comfortable bed, pulling the soft covers up to his chin. When did his bed become so damn comfy? After a few minutes of just laying there with his eyes closed, he slowly opened them, looking around and immediately knowing this was definitely _not_ his room. He didn't have a skylight!

He was confused for while before remembering last night, a small blush spreading on his face. He sat up and had a look around, not seeing Hidan anyway. Armin took one of Hidan's shirts, putting it on since he couldn't find his own clothes. Not wanting to go see Hidan with morning breath, he went to the bathroom.

Armin saw two toothbrushes in the holder and grimaced in disgust. He didn't wanna use Deidara's by mistake; Gross!

The blonde decided to compromise, taking some toothpaste and putting it on his tongue. He took some water and gurgled the mixture, spitting it out after a while. Afterwards, he lazily combed through his hair with his fingers, doing a half-assed job fixing it before heading downstairs.

He could hear Hidan moving around and followed the sound, seeing him shirtless in the kitchen, making breakfast. "Morning," Armin spoke up after a while of just staring at his toned back. Hidan turned around, looking the blonde over and trying to fight off an erection; he always had a thing for the messy, unkempt look.

"G'morning," Hidan smiled sweetly, walking up to him and pecking his lips, "M'sorry. Did I wake you?"

"N-No," Armin answered, turning around fully and covering his face with his hands. "What's wrong?" Hidan frowned, trying to look at him but Armin kept his face out of sight. "Don't look. I look horrible in the morning," the blonde warned, voice slightly muffled by his palms. "Can I see?"

"No."

"C'mon. Just let me see you," Hidan smiled, turning him around to face him and trying to move his hands away.

"No. I look horrible."

The silverette finally succeeded in getting his hands away, staring at the blonde with a small smile. "I think you look the same."

"Oh, so you're trying to say I look ugly everyday?!" the blonde demanded, looking offended.

Hidan gave a small laugh. It was funny how ukes could always turn your words against you. "No. I mean you still look beautiful, Armin," he clarified. The blonde blushed lightly. "...Thank you."

"Pleasure. Have a seat," Hidan grinned, gesturing to the table. Armin slowly sat down, a bit surprised when the silverette placed some food on the table. "You made breakfast?" he asked in shock. "Of course I did. It _was_ your first time so I plan on giving you the full lover-experience."

Hidan sat across from him, smiling at him. They talked over breakfast about anything and everything, Armin suddenly realising something. "Oh my God," he whispered, covering his mouth in shock, getting a concerned look from Hidan.

"What? And if you start throwing up, I'll kill you," he joked, "You told me you were on birth control p—"

"No! Not that! I have to go!" he half-yelled, running to the bedroom and scrambling for his clothes. He found his shirt hanging from the curtain and grabbed it, finding his pants under the bed. But he couldn't find his underwear anywhere. "Hidan!" Armin yelled, turning around and bumping into the silverette.

"That was fast," he commented in shock.

"I was here this whole time," Hidan smirked.

The blonde blushed lightly, recalling when he had to jump repeatedly to grab his shirt and Hidan's shirt kept riding up and exposing his ass. "You looking for your underwear?" the silverette chuckled. "Y-Yes. Do you know where it is?"

"Yep."

"..."

"..."

"Well, can you tell me?"

"Hmm... Nah."

"...What?"

"I'm keeping it," Hidan smirked.

"Y-You can't. I need it, Hidan."

"Don't be stingy, baby. You can go commando. You don't _need_ it," Hidan said, sitting down on the bed.

"And you do?"

"Well, yeah."

"For what?"

Hidan smirked. "You see, when I'm lonely... I'm gonna take it... And I'm gonna think of you... And then I'm touch my—"

"OkayYouCanKeepIt!" Armin shrieked with a heavy blush, making a wide smirk spread on Hidan's face.

Armin sighed and got dressed, hating how uncomfortable his jeans felt. "You need a ride?" Hidan asked, getting up. "No thanks, I'll run," the blonde said, sprinting out of the room, but he didn't even make it outside since his butt hurt from last night and his jeans kept rubbing him painfully.

He stopped to adjust pants. Again.

"Still don't need a ride?" Hidan asked in a teasing tone.

"Fine. Let's go," Armin pouted, walking to Hidan's car. The silverette dropped him off at his house and locked the door, demanding a kiss goodbye before he opened it. Armin rolled his eyes playfully, kissing his two fingers and tapping Hidan's lips with them, making the silverette pout.

"Not like that~ A real kiss. You're not going anywhere until you do, you know."

Armin gave a small laugh before turning in his seat, grabbing a fist full of Hidan's hair and kissing him deeply. Hidan was a bit shocked by the intense kiss but accepted it happily, kissing back just as passionately and groaning into the kiss. Just as he began to touch the blonde sexually, Armin pulled away, giving him a teasing smile.

"There. Now open the door," he whispered.

Hidan just stared at him with a small lustful smile before obeying and unlocking the door, Armin slipping out. He headed back home, getting dressed and ready for school.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan was walking down the hallway when he spotted Armin at his locker, walking up behind him and slowly wrapping his arms around his small frame. Armin sighed, and tried to move them away. "Don't. I'm mad at you," Armin grumbled, still struggling to break out of Hidan's hold.

"Already? But we're not even dating yet!" Hidan joked.

"Shut up. Leave me alone, Hidan," he said, starting to scratch at Hidan's hands. Hidan spun him around, pulling him closer and giving an amused smile. "Aww... You mad, baby?" he cooed in a teasing voice. "Yes!" Armin glared, still trying to break free. "Really mad, baby?" Hidan grinned.

Armin just glared, making Hidan laugh. "Why? What did I do?"

"I specifically told you to wake me up before midnight, and did you do that?!" Armin demanded. Hidan responded with a laugh, the perfect velvety sound making Armin's small amout of anger get even smaller. "See, I wanted to. But you looked so comfortable in my bed, and I didn't wanna wake you up."

"But I clearly told you to—"

"Shh... I'm still talking," Hidan interrupted, putting a finger over his lips, "I tried to, but you just moaned and cuddled closer to me."

"Well, you should've tried harder," Armin rolled his eyes, moving away and starting to walk away. Hidan gave a small laugh, grabbing the stubborn blonde's hand. "Babyyy~" Hidan cooed teasingly. Armin gave a small smile as the silverette kept pestering him, but quickly willed it away.

Hidan pulled him back. "Still mad?" he grinned. "Yes," Armin lied stubbornly. Hidan smirked before leaning down and wrapping his arms around Armin's abdomen, flipping the blonde around and holding him upside down. Armin gave a small surprised scream which made a few heads turn in the hallways.

"Oh my God, Hidan, put me down!" he half-yelled, not trying to struggle since he was afraid he'd fall. "'Kay," Hidan smirked, letting go of him but catching him again before he hit the ground, the blonde letting out another shriek. "Hidan! Hidan, please! Put me down," Armin pleaded, desperately clinging onto the silverette's skinny jeans.

"Not until you forgive me~" Hidan grinned.

"Okay! Okay! I forgive you!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Hidan turned him around but didn't put him down, holding his waist and wrapping Armin's legs around his own. "Good," he grinned, connecting their lips in a kiss. Armin kissed back, lightly grasping Hidan's shirt with both hands and totally forgetting people were watching.

After a while, it sunk in that they were kissing in the middle of the fucking hallway, and Armin pulled away slightly, lightly biting his lip. Hidan smiled at him, leaning in again and nuzzling his nose before claiming his lips in another kiss. "Saito, no kissing in the hallways," principal Tsunade said in her usual slightly-bored voice.

Hidan ignored her statement and continued to swap spit with the blonde, barely hearing her voice. "Saito," she said again, seeming more annoyed this time. "Hmm?" Hidan moaned, still kissing Armin. "No kissing in the hallways," she gritted out. Hidan groaned, loudly smacking their lips together one last time before pulling away.

"Come onnn~!"

Little did they know that Deidara was watching from his locker, clenching the fabric of his shirt right over his heart in pain. He had to accept that this time... He didn't win. He wouldn't get the guy... The popularity. But Sasori wasn't all too bad. He _did_ love him.

...Right?

He wasn't too sure anymore.

What if his feelings for the redhead had died out?

"Hey, babe," Sasori greeted, wrapping an arm around his waist and pecking his lips. "Hey," Deidara replied with a fake smile. Sasori turned around, catching a glimpse of a perfectly plump ass, his eyes following it down the hallway. Deidara's eyes followed his boyfriend's, seeing him staring at some random guy's behind.

He frowned in anger, shoving the redhead. "What?" Sasori asked in a confused tone. "Were you just staring at his ass?" Deidara glared, pointing in the direction that the guy went. Sasori shrugged. "Well, yeah. He really shouldn't wear his pants that tight. It's really distracting."

"Well, you shouldn't have looked!" Deidara growled, rolling his eyes.

"Why are you getting so jealous anyway?" Sasori replied calmly with a raised brow.

"Cause you're my _boyfriend_ , Sasori!"

The redhead grunted, looking away in slight sadness. "Please. Everybody knows I'm just your consolation prize and all you really want is Hidan," he said softly. Deidara's eyes widened slightly at the statement. But he couldn't lose another boyfriend. He had to make things work with Sasori.

He stepped in front of the redhead, cupping his face and leaning in, placing a lasting kiss on his lips. Sasori seemed surprised at the kiss but returned it, lightly grasping his hips. Deidara pulled away after a while. "Don't say that, okay? I love you," Deidara practically forced out. He wasn't 100% percent sure he meant it. But he needed to keep Sasori.

He couldn't let him slip through his fingers. A look crossed over Sasori's face for a second, making Deidara frown. "You don't love me?"

"It's not that I don't love you, Dei... I just... don't know what I feel for you. Yet."

Deidara nodded sadly. "Okay."

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Kisame entered the Maths classroom, sitting in his usual seat next to Sasori. Sure, he had been pissed that the redhead hurt Kimimaro's feelings and got him in hospital but... If he hadn't done all of that. Kimimaro wouldn't be his. So, he was kind of grateful for that. His mind travelled to Kimimaro and his beautiful smile.

He had to see him again today.

Kisame snapped out of his thoughts when he felt somebody nudging him repeatedly. He turned to Sasori, seeing the redhead staring at Hidan. "What?" the bluenette asked, looking at Sasori who still hadn't stopped nudging him. "Who's that?" the redhead asked. "Uh... Hidan?" Kisame said, looking at him weirdly. "No. Not him. The one next to him," Sasori said, practically drooling while pointing at the blonde Hidan was with.

"Do you want to die?" Kisame asked monotonously, staring at the redhead with a blank face.

"No, I'm... I'm serious. Who is he?" Sasori insisted.

"I'm also serious, Sasori. Do you want to die? 'Cause if you do, Hidan will gladly kill you."

Sasori scoffed. "I can take him."

"Yeah, well, last time you tried to _'take him'_ , he punched you out cold and I had to fucking carry you to the nurse's—"

"That's only because he caught me off guard! This time, I'll be ready, Kisame. Now who is he?" Kisame sighed in defeat. Sasori was a damn persistent motherfucker. If he wanted to get his ass kicked; Fine. Kisame wasn't going to waste his time trying to convince him otherwise.

"His name is Armin Arlert."

Kisame sighed and turned to the front just in time to see Kimimaro enter the class. His eyes went wide and he wanted to run over to him and kiss him, but Orochimaru was in the class so doing that would lead to his death. The raven haired male rushed to his cousin, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Kimimaro, why are you out of hospital? You're not fully recovered yet. Come on, I'll take you back."

 _'No! Don't take him back! You can't!'_ Kisame yelled in his head.

"Wow. Talk about Déjà vu. I'm fine, cuz—"

"The last time I saw you, you couldn't even _walk_!"

"Well, I can walk _now_."

"No, I'm taking you back to the hospital."

"B-But, um... I'll... I'll stay close to Kisame?" Kimimaro offered. Orochimaru paused, head snapping around to look at said bluenette, Kisame giving an awkward smile and a wave, before turning back. "Umm... He's strong. He can carry me if I, uh.... Faint. Or something."

"Why not me?"

"Oh. Uh... I don't disturb you and Kabuto," he said, thinking quick. Orochimaru seemed to be considering it. "Get lost, Sasori," Kisame said, not even looking at his friend. "Well, damn. Don't sugarcoat it," the redhead said sarcastically. "I'm sorry. Get lost, _please_ , Sasori."

Sasori rolled his eyes, getting up and going away, sitting with Naruto instead. "Fine. But if he tries anything, let me know," Orochimaru said, finally going back to his seat while Kimimaro sat with Kisame, grinning widely at him. Kisame returned the smile, feeling Kimimaro hand rub his own.

He got the hint, holding the silverette's hand under the table, entwining their fingers.

They spent the entire day hanging out together, mostly because Kisame just wanted to be with his boyfriend. It was finally time for them to go home but... Kisame didn't really want to leave him. "Hey, babe, um... I'm home alone, so I was wondering if you, uh... Maybe... wanted to come over?" he asked shyly.

Kimimaro gave a sly smirk. "You just wanna get into my pants," he teased. Kisame blushed heavily, staring at the silverette with eyes as wide as saucers. "N-No! No! I... I swear, it's - it's not like that! Unless - Unless, of course, you want it to be. Not!... that I'm saying you _should_... have sex. I-I mean, I'm not forcing you or anything! But, um, if you... If you want to, I'll be glad to—"

He just stopped talking, sighing and running a hand down his face. "I swear, we won't do anything you don't want," he said sincerely, quickly realising how his statement could be taken the wrong way, "Not that I'm implying you should want do something! Of course not! I, just..." He sighed again, "I swear, we'll just watch a movie and chill."

Kimimaro laughed at his boyfriend's sudden shyness, deciding to mess with him for a while. "What if I want to make out, Kisame?" he purred, stepping closer. The bluenette blushed lightly, looking away. "Oh. Uh... W-We can make out. If, uh... If that's, um, what you want."

"Mmm... And if I touch you?" the silverette asked lowly, running his hand over his boyfriend's firm torso. Kisame made a desperate whiny-sound. "Kimimaro, please, nooo~. Y-You're making me think of it, and... I'm getting really horny." Kisame's eyes went wide and he quickly bowed. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! That was really inappropriate to say to someone like you!"

"Someone like me?" Kimimaro asked curiously, pushing the bluenette's shoulders back and straightening his back. Did he mean... his illness? B-But it was cured. He no more had Evitac. Why would Kisame treat him differently?

"You know. Someone... really beautiful," Kisame smiled lovingly with a small blush.

Kimimaro blushed lightly. "Oh. Okay, I'll be there. Movie and chill," he smiled. It was kind of weird for him to have a boyfriend that respected him so much. Sasori often didn't really care and would just say any distasteful things in front of, and to him but Kisame was just completely opposite.

Kimimaro loved it.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

They laid on the couch, Kimimaro on top of Kisame, watching some horror movie that's name was long forgotten. Kisame had already watched it before some time ago so he didn't jump whenever something scary & sudden happened, instead teasing Kimimaro for doing so and bragging about how fearless he was. Of course, he didn't tell the silverette he watched it first.

Kisame felt Kimimaro's hand tighten on the fabric of his shirt as that typical blonde girl started walking towards the noise she heard. She slowly opened the closet, not finding anything. She moved the clothes around a bit, still nothing. Kimimaro let out a small sigh, relaxing into his boyfriend's chest.

Kisame smirked, waiting for the jump he knew would come soon. The blonde sighed in relief, lowering the knife she was clutching and closing the closet. She turned around, coming face to face with the demon that's been haunting her, the scary distorted, badly scarred face and mismatched black and icy blue eyes. Kimimaro jolted, burying his face in Kisame's chest.

"Okay, I'm scared. Can we stop watching now? Please!" Kimimaro begged, knowing he would probably have nightmares about it later. Kisame laughed, holding the silverette close and running a hand through his hair. "We have to atleast finish the movie, babe," he chuckled. "Noo, I don't want to," the silverette pouted sadly, lifting his face and looking at his boyfriend.

"Then what do you wanna do?" he smiled.

Kimimaro returned the smile, slowly leaning in and kissing him. Kisame closed his eyes, kissing back and grasping the silverette's hips. Things turned heated and soon, Kisame was carrying the silverette upstairs, Kimimaro wrapped around him like a koala bear. He slipped his hands under Kimimaro's shirt, pulling it off.

Kisame laid him down on the bed, getting between his legs and kissing him deeply. He felt the silverette's hands undo his pants and pulled away from the kiss, sitting up slightly. "Maybe we shouldn't do this," he breathed. "Why?" Kimimaro whispered in a slightly needy voice, sitting up as well. "Are you kidding? Orochimaru will _kill_ me! Literally!"

"Who said he has to know?" the silverette breathed against his boyfriend's lips, nibbling on it.

The bluenette exhaled, thinking about it for a couple of seconds before giving in to desire and cupping Kimimaro's cheek, leaning in and kissing him again. He let the silverette take off his shirt and pants. Clothes hit the floor until they were both naked, Kisame ready to push inside. "W-Wait," Kimimaro breathed when the tip press against his entrance.

Kisame stopped, looking up at him with narrowed hazy eyes. "Yeah?" he asked huskily. "I'm... a little scared," Kimimaro confessed. Kisame smiled at him lovingly, leaning down and giving him a kiss. "It's okay. I promise I won't hurt you," he whispered with a caring smile, "You'll tell me if it's too painful, right?"

"Yes," Kimimaro nodded.

"Good. Just relax."

The silverette sighed, untensing his muscles and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Kisame slowly pushed inside, biting down on his lip to keep his sounds in. When he was fully sheathed, he lifted his face from Kimimaro's shoulder, seeing the silverette's eyes were shut tightly, small tears coming out.

He frowned, gently wiping away his tears and repeatedly kissing his lips softly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It'll feel good soon, okay? I promise," he comforted, getting a small whimper in response. He leaned down, taking Kimimaro's nipple into his mouth and sucking on it, tweaking the other one.

The silverette moaned, rolling his hips. Kisame pulled out slightly, slowly moving in and out, hating the pained look on his baby's face. He thrust in different directions, looking for that one spot.

"Ah!"

Found it.

Kisame picked up the pace, thrusting quicker and being sure to hit the silverette's prostate with each thrust. Kimimaro cried out, clawing at his boyfriend's back until the pale skin turned bright red and had angry scratch marks on it. After a while, he unexpectedly rolled them over, placing his hands on Kisame's chest and riding the bluenette.

Kisame groaned, watching with lustful eyes as his sexy boyfriend moved up and down on his cock. He grasped his hips, thrusting up when Kimimaro came down. He bit his lip, watching as his dick disappeared and reappeared. He bent his knees, thrusting deeper and faster, feeling his orgasm approaching.

Kimimaro grabbed his knees, quickly riding his boyfriend and moaning loudly. He felt Kisame's hand on his erection, jerking him off, and lost it, screaming his name and cumming hard. Some of his sperm managed to land on his boyfriend's abs, but Kisame didn't seem to care and just kept fucking him hard.

"Oh fuck! Uh! I'm cumming!" Kisame moaned, giving a few more thrusts before releasing his seed into the condom. "Mmmmaro!" He arched his back, squeezing the silverette's thighs and feeling his cock throbbing as he spurted. The next thing he knew, Kimimaro was collapsing on his chest. Kisame's pleased face morphed into one of worry and panic.

"...Maro? B-Baby, are you okay?! Say something! Maro!"

He heard a small giggle. "I'm fine. I just feel so tingly, and fuzzy..."

"Is that good?"

"Yeah. It feel so good," the silverette whispered with a smile, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist. Kisame sighed in relief.

"God, don't do that to me, Maro. You scared me. I-I thought I gave you another attack. But then I remembered it was gone, but I was still scared. I don't know what I'd do if you wound up in hospital again because of me. I love y—" Kisame stopped talking, hoping the silverette didn't hear what he wanted to say. It was too soon for that.

Kimimaro's head shot up and he stared at Kisame in shock. "W-What?"

"Nothing!" the bluenette said (a bit too) quickly.

"Please, tell me?"

"..."

Please?"

Kisame swallowed and sighed, working up the courage to tell Kimimaro how he felt about him. He had to express his feelings for the silverette. "Kimimaro, I... love you."

The silverette stared at him for a good couple of seconds before smiling slightly. "...Again," he said excitedly, as if he were entertained by those three words.

"...I love you."

This time, Kimimaro was beaming in excitement before tears started welling up in his eyes. "Don't cry," Kisame said softly, quickly wiping his love's tears away, "It's fine if you don't love me back. I-I understand. There's no need to cry about it. I'm not mad or anythin—"

"One more time!" Kimimaro interrupted, grinning happily.

"............Huh?"

"Say it one more time, please!"

Kisame was silent for while before he laughed lightly, cupping Kimimaro's cheeks and lightly kissing his lips.

"I love you," he smiled widely.

Kimimaro smiled happily, feeling more tears forming in his eyes. He stared down at his boyfriend, his short messy dark blue hair falling over his forehead and yellow eyes, contrasting perfectly with his pale skin. He smiled widely, not even believing this beautiful, beautiful man was telling him that he _loved_ him.

It was just surreal.

He couldn't believe his feelings were mutual!

He gave a small joyful laugh.

"I love you too. Arg! I'm crazy about you, Hoshigaki. You have no idea! I just..." he sighed in contempt.

"I love you so much, Kisame."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about the description I gave for Kisame. Well, since in the anime he looked rather... odd. I decided to make him look more handsome and normal. So these are the things I changed:
> 
> Blue skin = Pale skin  
> Gills below eyes = None  
> Sharp teeth = Normal teeth (with the exception of really sharp canines)  
> Beady eyes = Regular eyes
> 
> And that's it (:
> 
> Soo sorry if the sex scenes seemed a tad bit rushed, well you see, I was running out of words. Not in a sense that I was running out things to say. I was _literally_ running out of words! The pad I was using to write, proofread, edit and stuff has a limit on how many letters ( .`. words) I can use -_-
> 
> This chappie _was_ really long though since it doesn't only focus on one, but _three_ couples' first times.  
>  Hidan x Kyuubi  
> Hidan x Armin  
> Kisame x Kimimaro
> 
> Lol the HidaKyu. Haha. I had to do it! I _had_ to do it!
> 
> Tell me that wasn't hot! (XD)
> 
> Until next time (: Don't forget to leave a comment on whether I should finish it off like I had planned to or drag out just a teensy bit longer (:
> 
> Thank yewwwwww! ♡


	26. FWB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again!!! :) Sooow.... The people have spoken and I have decided to “drag it out till my fingers bleed” xp Lol.
> 
> Enjoy! :p :)

Kimimaro had to leave a few minutes later, knowing his parents would freak and fret if he didn't come home from school. Kisame kissed him goodbye, promising he'd call him later on. The silverette silently walked into the house. It was already getting dark so he headed to his room, taking a shower and changing into his PJs.

He laid down on his bed, thinking about Kisame. Just then, his phone started ringing, his boyfriend's name on the caller ID. He giddily answered the phone, laying on his back and twirling a lock of his hair. They talked for 2 and a half hours before just laying there since neither of them wanted to be the one to hang up.

He heard his boyfriend laugh. "Hang up, Kimimaro," he chuckled.

"Noo~ You hang up."

Kisame laughed lightly. "I love you," he whispered with a smile.

The silverette blushed, smiling like a lovestruck fool. "I love you too... But I'm still not gonna hang up." The bluenette laughed. "Okay, then we'll both do it. On three," Kisame smiled, his finger hovering over the “End Call” button, "One... Two... Three." They both pressed the button, smiling giddily afterwards and laying back down on their beds.

Kimimaro thought back to when he was with his boyfriend, pressed up against him, watching some horror movi— Shit!

Come on! He just _had_ to remind himself of the damn movie! He remembered the demon and her horrid face, pulling the covers over his head but could still hear the house randomly squeaking and cracking which really scared him. He comtemplated calling Kisame but didn't want to seem like a coward in front of his boyfriend.

Maybe he should sleep in his parents' room?

Hell no! No grown-ass, self-respecting man should ever sleep with his parents because he was _scared_! He refused to stoop as low as to—

***CRACK!***

Okay. That was it. He was sleeping with his parents.

Kimimaro got up, being sure to make some noise first so they knew he was awake. He didn't want to walk in on them doing the nasty. Feeling he made a significant amount of noise, he made his way to his parent's room, opening the door slightly, feeling like a kid.

He poked his head in, thankfully not hearing any moans of pleasure. "Mom? Dad?" he called out softly in the silent room.

"Kimimaro?" his father's tired voice sounded, the man sitting up slightly and looking at his son in confusion. "Uh... Dad, can I, um... sleep here tonight?"

"Why? What's wrong?" the man frowned.

"I'm... scared," the silverette admitted softly.

"...Huh?"

"I'm scared, okay!" Kimimaro blushed heavily.

His father looked taken aback for a minute. "Oh. Uh... Okay. Come on in, I guess," he shrugged. Kimimaro smiled in relief, slipping in and closing the door behind him. He made his way to his parents' bed, sleeping in the middle of them. His father looked at him in slight shock as if he were expecting him to sleep on the floor.

Like hell he was.

"Honey? What are you doing here?" his mother asked quietly.

"He's scared to sleep in his room," his father answered for him, laying down next to both of them.

"Why? You were never scared before," his mother said, sitting up and propping her head up on her elbow. Kimimaro sighed. He should've came later when they both out. "I was watching this horror movie with my... friend."

"So that's why you were late. Which friend?" his father asked curiously. "You don't know him. His name's Kisame," Kimimaro said softly, a small blush spreading on his face. "You're blushing. Do you like him?" his mother smirked, nudging him. Kimimaro blushed harder. "Y-Yeah. I do," he admitted. "Is he dating someone?" his father asked curiously.

"He is. He has a boyfriend," the silverette smiled.

"Who's his boyfriend?" his parents rushed out.

"You guys ask soo many questions!"

They just stared blankly at him as if asking _“you're surprised?”_. Well, honestly speaking, he wasnt. Not even a tiny bit surprised. They always enjoyed prying in his private life. His parents continued to stare at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"...I am."

It was silent for a few seconds before his mother squealed in excitement, squeezing him in a tight hug. "Aww. We're soo happy for you, honey! I _have_ to meet him! Invite him to dinner tomorro—"

"But, wait... What about that Sasori guy? Aren't you still dating him?" his father frowned.

"No. Me and Sasori broke up."

"When?" his father asked.

"A while ago."

"Whyyy? He seemed like a sweet boy!" his mother said a bit too loudly.

Kimimaro sighed, getting tired of their hundred questions. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep now," he said with a forced yawn, turning away from her and cuddling his father. Normally, that would be considered weird, but they were a very close family so it was completely natural for him. "But, wait! You still have to tell us why you—"

Kimimaro cut his father off with a series of loud, fake snores. His parents sighed dissapointedly, getting the idea that he was done talking and laying down on the bed, cuddling their son just like they used to when he was little. "Good night," his father said softly, kissing his head lightly.

"Good night."

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Wednesday, March 11

Hidan opened his locker, pulling off his shirt and getting ready to hit the showers. "Hey," a voice greeted, the guy standing next to him. He turned to him, giving a friendly smile. "Kisame, hey," he greeted with a smile, "Saw Kimimaro at school yesterday. Is he better?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Yeah, he's not fully healed but just refuses to stay in hospital. Or at least just stay home. I mean, I have no problem taking care of him," Kisame said, opening his own locker as well. Hidan smirked, pulling off his pants. "Yeah, I bet you can _'take care'_ of him real good." Kisame blushed lightly. "Shut up."

The bluenette pulled off his shirt, hearing an “oooh!” sound from Hidan. "What?" he asked curiously. Hidan grabbed his shoulder, pulling him to the mirror they had in the locker room. Kisame looked over his shoulder, seeing the angry scratch marks on his back that he didn't even know were there.

So that's why he felt a burning sensation on his back when he took a shower this morning.

"Damn. It's either you got lucky last night... Or the neighbourhood dog doesn't like you very much!" Hidan commented. Kisame laughed lightly."Don't compare Kimimaro to a dog," he said without thinking. Hidan smirked widely. "I wasn't comparing _Kimimaro_ to a dog. I was comparing Kimimaro's _scratches_ to a dog's."

"Whatever~"

"So, Kimimaro, huh? He must be pretty healed up if he can be doing those kinda things," Hidan smirked, wiggling his eyebrows and nudging his friend. "It's not like that..." Kisame lied with a small blush, walking back to his locker and getting undressed, wrapping a towel around his waist. But Hidan saw right through it.

"It's like that, isn't it?" Hidan smirked.

"...Yeah," Kisame admitted after a while with a small smile.

"Knew it!" Hidan laughed, "How was it?"

"Amazing!" the bluenette answered without hesitation, grinning happily.

"Was he a virgin?" the silverette asked curiously, pulling off his underwear and covering up with a towel. "I... don't think Kimimaro will want me sharing stuff like that," Kisame said, walking with Hidan to the showers. The silverette probably won't appreciate him spilling his personal stuff to one of the most talkative guys in school.

"Oh, come on... It's not like I'm gonna talk to him about it," Hidan whined. Kisame sighed, giving in. "Fine. Yeah, he was," the bluenette said softly, dropping the towel and going into one of the showers, Hidan entering the one right next to him. "Sasori never tapped that?!" Hidan asked increduosly. "Apparently not. I was shocked too when Maro told me he was scared to do it."

"Well, did you ask if he ever did it with Sasori?"

"Dude, he was fucking _scared_. Of course he never did it with Sasori. With anybody, actually."

"Maybe he was scared 'cause your cock's bigger than Akasuna's," Hidan chuckled. Kisame laughed along, putting a hand over his crotch. "The fuck, dude. Don't look at my cock," he laughed. When their laughter died down, Kisame grabbed a bar of soap, running it up and down his torso and feeling his hand slow down when his mind drifted to last night.

He found himself thinking of Kimimaro. His Maro. How his small hands felt against his body, running up and down his abs. How sweet and erotic his moans of pleasure sounded. How incredible it felt to be inside of him, the perfectly tight hole squeezing his manhood in just the right places, massaging it as he pushed in deeply and pulled ou—

"Stop thinking so hard. You're getting... well, hard."

Kisame snapped out of his daze, giving the silverette a slightly confused face since he barely heard what he said. "Huh?" he asked dumbly. The silverette gestured to his crotch, Kisame glancing down to see he did, in fact, have a boner. He blushed lightly, turning the temperature to cold.

"Dude, that's not helping," Hidan commented after a few minutes when he was still hard.

"Don't look at my cock," Kisame frowned at his friend who was casually looking over the small thing that separated the showers.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan dug in his bag, looking for a pencil but he just couldn't find the damn thing. He sighed in irritation and put his bag down, leaning over and sticking his hand in Kyuubi's pocket since he knew the redhead always kept a spare pen and pencil in his pocket. "Dude, the fuck? Stop grabbing my dick," the redhead chuckled, hitting his friend's hand away.

"C'mon, I wasn't grabbing your dick," Hidan said, moving his hand and cupping the redhead's crotch, " _This_ is grabbing your dick. See? _Now_ I'm grabbing your dick. Feel the difference?" he smirked, starting to massage his cock. Kyuubi, however, didn't get turned on by it. Or at least just didn't show it.

"Fuck you, dude," he laughed, moving Hidan's hand, "What you lookin' for?"

"A pencil."

"Oh. Sorry, man. Gave it to Mikasa," Kyuubi shrugged.

Hidan gave him a blank stare. "You chose a hoe over a bro?" he asked in a deathly soft tone.

"I didn't know you needed it, brosef!" the redhead half-yelled, holding up his hands.

"Hidan and Kyuubi, stop talking!" Ibiki barked out angrily. Hidan rolled his eyes, facing forward and muttering a “fuck you” under his breath to the annoying teacher. "What was that, boy?!" the man growled. Hidan held in a laugh, looking up at Ibiki with an innocent face. "Hm? What was what, sir?" he asked sweetly.

The teacher just glared at him before looking away, starting to do something on his laptop. Hidan gave a small laugh, leaning back in his seat and balling up a random page and looking around the class. He saw Armin and called out to him softly. The blonde didn't hear him so he chucked the paperball at his head. Armin muttered a small cuss before looking around in confusion.

His eyes landed on Hidan and he frowned, wondering why the silverette was hitting him with paperballs. Hidan asked for a pencil, Ibiki cutting him off before he could finish asking. "Saito! I said stop talking! Do your work!" he yelled, glaring at Hidan.

"I don't have a pencil!"

"Not my problem, Saito!"

Hidan rolled his eyes before getting up, carelessly walking towards Armin. Ibiki growled in irritation. "Where are you going, you damn idiot!?" the man said, glaring at the silverette. "You just said it's not your problem. Why do you care where I'm going now?" Hidan snapped, continuing to approach the blonde.

Ibiki made a frustrated sound, clenching his fists in anger and glaring harder at Hidan.

"Hey," he smiled, stopping in front of Armin.

"H-Hi. Um, maybe you should sit down?" the blonde suggested, looking between Hidan and Ibiki.

"I will, babe. Just need a pencil," Hidan said, sitting on the desk just to anger the teacher further. Armin starting digging in his pencil case, handing the silverette a yellow pencil. "Ah! Yes! Thanks," Hidan smiled, leaning in and pecking Armin's lips before turning to walk off. "No kissing in the classroom," the teacher gritted out.

Yeah. Probably shouldn't have said that.

Telling Hidan Saito he couldn't do something only made him want to do it again.

He was spiteful like that.

Hidan froze, smirking and slowly walking in reverse. He stopped, taking his hand and making stand up. He cupped Armin's chin and lifted his face before looking Ibiki right in the eye for a good couple of seconds. He smirked slightly and turned back to the blonde, slowly leaning in and claiming his lips in a kiss. Armin was a bit reluctant before relaxing into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Hidan's shoulders.

The silverette could practically smell Ibiki's rage as he deepened the kiss, using his tongue to explore the blonde's mouth. He pulled away a bit so Ibiki could see, sticking his tongue out again and licking Armin's lips. The blonde gave a small moan, lightly grabbing a fistful of Hidan's hair, rubbing his tongue against the silverette's.

Hidan went in for another kiss, reaching down and groping Armin's ass.

Long story short, he got into a _shitload_ of trouble and almost got punched square in the face by Ibiki for being a, I quote: “disrespectful little shit”. He even got sent to the principal's office but managed to talk his way out of trouble, giving her sweet talk and slightly flirty looks.

Hidan just walked away with a small warning.

But he wasn't sure if she was serious or just playing hard to get. She looked serious, though. Maybe she was being kinky. He should do something again soon, then maybe she'd spank him or something.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

It was last period and Hidan just was _not_ in the mood for French right now. He propped his head up with his arm, looking around the class boredly. He turned to Armin, nudging the blonde. "Hm?"

"Let's get outta here," he said, sitting up straight.

Armin's eyes widened in shock. "How? He's right there!" he whispered, pointing at Genma who was in front of the class, still teaching. "I got this. Just follow my lead," he grinned, getting up and walking towards the closed door, hearing Genma stop talking and feeling eyes on him.

"Hidan?"

"Uh... Oui?" the silverette said innocently, wanting to seem more french-y.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" _(What's the matter?)_

Oh...kay. That he did not know.

Maybe he was asking what he was doing?

"Can I open the door? It's really hot in here," Hidan said, giving a charming smile just to ensure he said yes. Genma stared at him for a bit before giving a small nod.

"...Bien sur." _(Of course.)_

Hidan grinned, opening the door widely and going back to his seat. Armin gave him a teasing smirk. "Don't look at me like that," Hidan laughed, "I'm not done yet." Armin kept smiling, giving a small shrug. "If you say so." Hidan waited until Genma started writing on the board and put his bag on, getting on all fours on the floor.

Armin gave him a confused stare as he stared crawling. He peeked his head out from behind a random girl's desk who sat right at the front of the class. He saw Genma was still writing the notes and quietly moved, getting up into a crouching position at stealthly walking out the wide open door. He stood outside for a few seconds before peeping in, grinning when he saw Genma didn't notice he was gone.

Hidan moved away from the door, smirking at the look of awe on Armin's face. He gestured for the blonde to repeat what he did, to which Armin vigoriously shook his head no. Hidan gave a small laugh, gesturing again for him to come over. Armin looked reluctant before finally putting on his backpack, getting on the floor and slowly crawling to the door.

He stopped behind that girl's desk, biting his thumb and looking at Hidan with an uneasy face. The silverette gestured for him to hurry up, getting a nod in reply. Armin slowly peeped around the desk, seeing that Genma was almost done with the notes so he didn't have much time. He quickly got up slightly, silently running out the door and into Hidan's arms.

They pulled away from each other, running down the hallway as far away from class as they could. When they were far enough, Armin started laughing, not even knowing why. Maybe he was laughing at Genma for being so blind? Or that he felt successful? He had no idea. It just felt soo good being bad!

"Why you laughing, baby?" Hidan smiled.

"I don't know," Armin giggled, slowing down. He felt Hidan grab his hand and pull him into a classroom after making sure it was empty. The blonde followed, shutting the door behind them. Hidan grasped his hips, lifting him up and placing him on the teacher's table. Armin wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning in and kissing his lips.

Hidan kissed back, running his hands over the small blonde's body. "Come home with me," he whispered when they pulled away, rubbing his lips against Armin's before connecting them in another kiss. "Mmm, I can't," the blonde said softly, grabbing a fistful of Hidan's hair and kissing back hungrily.

"Do you wanna do it here?" Hidan said huskily, attacking his neck with feverish kisses.

"Yes."

Hidan moved away from his neck, claiming his lips in a kiss while slowly sliding his t-shirt up to his chest. He pulled away from the kiss, staring into Armin's eyes as he went lower, sucking and placing wet kisses on his abdomen. He bit his bottom lip, leaning back and laying down on the table, letting Hidan lick his way up his body.

The silverette stopped at his nipple, taking the small bud into his mouth and sucking it to hardness, lightly nibbling. Armin moaned, grabbing two fistfuls of silver hair and bringing Hidan's face up to kiss his soft lips. The silverette got up on the table as well, between Armin's widely spread legs, opening the front of his jeans.

Hidan felt hands slip under his shirt and run up his sides, breaking the kiss and lifting his arms. Just as Armin was pulling his shirt off, the door slowly flew open. "Saito? What's going on here?" Hidan froze, slowly turning to the door where Kakashi was looking at him expectantly. "Uh... Nothing?" he smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"School is no place for making babies, Saito! I actually should get you two expelled for having sex in school premises! Hell, for all I know, you could be taking advantage of him. Who _is_ this boy?!" Kakashi said, trying to get a look at Armin's face which was turned away by Hidan. "M-My name's A—"

"Akame," Hidan finished for him, cutting him off.

"Hn. Now get back to class! Both of you!"

Hidan got up, putting his shirt back on and holding Armin's hand, trying to hide him behind his own body so Kakashi couldn't see his face. "And I'm telling your mother about this, Hidan," Kakashi added. Hidan sighed and let out a small growl, walking out the door and noticing Iruka was behind Kakashi, trying to hide out of sight.

The silverette started walking down the hallway with Armin, seeing Kakashi and Iruka enter the classroom. "Akame?" the blonde said in question, still not letting go of Hidan's hand. "Don't you know you don't give your real name to teachers? Especially when you're in trouble and they don't know you," Hidan explained.

"Then how does he know _your_ real name?"

Hidan laughed lightly. "He's my uncle. He has to," he grinned.

"YOUR UNCLE?!"

"Yup."

"Makes sense. I should've known by how perverted you both are," Armin said with a small shrug.

Hidan laughed. "Oh, come on. I'm not a pervert."

"You're grabbing my ass right now," the blonde deadpanned.

"Aheheh... heh heh... heh..." Hidan laughed lightly, slowly loosening his grip and moving his hand off the plump flesh. Armin gave a small laugh but still couldn't get something out of his head. He stopped walking, Hidan stopping as well. "What?" the silverette frowned curiously.

"...Do you think they're having sex?"

Hidan stared for a while. "I don't know.... Do you wanna go check?"

Armin nodded furiously.

And with that, they both turned, quickly walking back in the direction of the class they were in. They reached there in only a few minutes, Armin standing in front while Hidan stood behind him since he could see over his head. They peeked through the see-through part of the door, seeing Kakashi and Iruka making out on the same table they were using not even 10 minutes ago.

"That bastard! He kicked _us_ out so _he_ can sex!" Hidan whispered, not wanting them to hear.

"Kakashi, wait," the brunette said breathlessly, "We can do this at your place." He tried to push the silverette away but Kakashi was persistent and kept stealing kisses. "No. I want you now," he groaned, unbuttoning his lover's pants and pulling the zip down, stuffing his hand inside and rubbing him. Iruka let out a long moan that went straight to Hidan's cock, making it twitch.

Armin blushed lightly when the silverette groaned sexily. He could hear Hidan was breathing a bit heavily but wasn't one to talk since he was practically panting. He turned around, looking up at Hidan who was watching with half-open eyes, repeatedly licking his lips. He turned back, seeing Kakashi bend the brunette over the table and pull his pants down just enough to reveal his ass.

The silver haired man spread his cheeks, leaning down and starting to eat him out. "Uh!" Iruka shut his eyes, gripping the edge of the table and letting out a long moan. Kakashi pulled away after a couple minutes, spanking him a few times before straightening up. He opened the zip of his own pants, freeing his hard manhood.

He moved his hand up and down his erection before pressing the tip against the brunette's entrance. He slowly pushed inside, grabbing the plump flesh in his hands and moving in and out. He groaned deeply, pushing Iruka's cheeks closer and increasing the pace. The brunette moaned sexily, pushing back on his lover's force and letting out erotic sounds of pleasure.

Hidan bit his lip in lust, his hips moving on their own and humping whatever was in front of him, which just happened to be Armin. The blonde blushed lightly, feeling the bump against his behind and already knowing what it was. He pushed back slightly, letting Hidan hump him. The blonde felt a hand trail down his torso and cup his crotch, massaging his already hard member.

Armin moaned, leaning his head against Hidan's shoulder and bucking into his hand. He felt the silverette's free hand come up and grab his hair, pulling it back. Hidan leaned down, sucking and biting at the exposed flesh of his neck. "Please, come home with me," Hidan breathed into his neck, thrusting harder against him and groaning in pleasure.

The thought that literally anybody can just turn the corner and see them humping like horny rabbits making it more interesting.

"I can't," the blonde half-moaned, tangling his fingers in Hidan's hair. "Why not?" the silverette asked huskily.

"Because — _Mmm!_ — You know how my parents are, _Hidaaan~_ "

The silverette shivered slightly at the moan of his name, burying his head in the crook of Armin's neck. "What did you tell them the last time we... hooked up?" Hidan asked, kissing the blonde's neck. It was kinda funny how they were having a (sort of) normal conversation as if the humping and rubbing wasn't going on down there.

"I told them I slept over at — _Mm~_ — Mikasa's. My dad was okay with it but my mom didn't like that I did it without asking. _Nngh_ , but then I brought up that — _Ahhh!_ "

"That...?" Hidan urged lowly in a husky voice.

"That what?" Armin frowned in confusion, pushing back harder against the silverette's crotch.

"Mmm... I dunno. You were telling me," Hidan laughed lightly.

"Ohhh... That she was treating me like a child. She always backs off when I say that." Hidan nodded, turning him around and joining their lips in a deep kiss. "We still have about 30 minutes of school left," Hidan said between kisses, "Maybe I can bring you back in time?"

Armin thought about it. He would get into a trouble if they finished too late and he didn't make it back in time. But... If it was going to feel like the last time he gave himself to Hidan... It was completely worth the two hour lecture. "Screw it... Let's go," he breathed. Hidan grinned. "Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

The silverette leaned in, giving him a small kiss before pulling away and grasping his hand. They ran out of the building, straight to Hidan's car, Armin barely being able to keep his hands off the silverette.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

They stumbled into the house, joined at the lip. Hidan shut the door, pressing the blonde against it and attacking his neck with hungry kisses, undoing his pants. He quickly pulled them off as well as his underwear, dropping them to his ankles. Armin kicked them off, doing the same to Hidan's jeans and boxers.

The silverette groped his butt, joining their lips in a heated kiss. He lifted the blonde, grabbing his thighs and settling between his legs. He broke the kiss to stick two of his fingers into Armin's mouth, the blonde sucking them hungrily. Deeming them wet enough, he pulled them out, giving them a small lick before reaching down and pushing them inside the blonde.

Armin groaned, gripping his shoulders and leaning back against the door. Hidan maintained eye contact, moving his fingers in and out of the moaning blonde. "Still on the pill?" Hidan whispered gruffly, wanting to know if he go upstairs and get some condoms. " _Nngh_ , y-yeah. Especially now since I — _oh, fuck~_ — since I actually need them."

Hidan licked his lips and nodded curtly, increasing his pace and quickly fingering the hot blonde, occasionally hooking his fingers and jabbing his prostate. He watched with hodded eyes as Armin squirmed and cried out in pleasure. Getting impatient and extremely aroused, Hidan pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his manhood.

He grabbed the blonde's thighs, thrusting in and out and crashing their lips together in a wet kiss, swallowing Armin's moans. He pulled away to take off the blonde's shirt, sucking and biting his rock hard nipples. Armin threw his head back, wanting to push back on Hidan but he was afraid he'd fall, so he just stayed there and took it happily.

"Ahh.... Harder!" he cried out loudly, digging his nails into Hidan's back. The silverette gladly complied, quickening his thrusts and fast fucking the blonde, groaning at the feeling of the still-tight hole squeezing his erection perfectly. Armin moaned wantonly, not even caring that he kept getting slammed against the door since Hidan was fucking him so hard.

Hidan gave a hard forceful thrust, sending Armin back into the door and making the blonde hit his head hard against it. "Fuck!" he yelled in agony, holding the back of his head. He didn't even have enough time to feel the pain since Hidan hit his sweet spot, a wave of pleasure run through his body and make him arch his back.

He cried out, grabbing a fistful of Hidan's hair and yanking it back. The silverette groaned. He always loved it when his hair was pulled during sex. He picked up the pace, feeling Armin's hands come down and grab his shirt. The blonde moaned, trying to rip his shirt open. "Ahhh~ Don't pull so hard, baby. I like this shirt," Hidan protested.

"Shut up," Armin breathed, crashing their lips together. He grabbed the hem of Hidan's shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it across the room, reconnecting their lips in another eager kiss. They pulled away after a few minutes, Armin kissing down his neck and pinching his nipples.

The blonde stopped at the crook of Hidan's, making a big hickey to sort of mark his territory. Hidan didn't mind and just threw his head back, giving more space to leave hickeys. Another wave of pleasure went through his body and Armin moaned, biting down on Hidan's shoulder hard. The silverette grunted, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back.

He placed a rough kiss on the blonde's lips, pulling away when they were red and swollen. He slowed down his pace, thrusting deeper and much more gentler. Hidan used his hand to gently grab the blonde's jaw, softly kissing his lips, pulling away and releasing a small moan into his open mouth.

He spread his own lips, sticking his tongue out, Armin quickly doing the same and rubbing their tongues together, occasionally wrapping it around Hidan's. The silverette gave an unsuspected hard thrust, loving how the volume on Armin's _“ah”_ s suddenly went up.

He did that a couple more times before deciding to stop messing with the blonde, sticking to his fast pace. He grabbed both of Armin's hands, holding them up over his head in a restricting manner since they kept scratching him all over. They moaned back and forth as if it were a language, Armin's being high-pitched and quick while Hidan's were deep and long.

The silverette felt his orgasm approaching and thrust in and out faster, the blonde repeatedly hitting the door but he didn't care and just moaned at the wonderful sensation of being filled by Hidan. He focused on the feeling of Hidan's member moving in and out of him, hitting his sweet spot with each thrust and felt his body tense.

"Ahhh! Fuck!" he cried out in ecstacy, shutting his eyes and throwing his head back in pleasure as he released. His hips randomly bucked and he tightened around Hidan, shivering from the intense orgasm. Hidan gave a few more thrusts before cumming deep inside the blonde, moaning loudly.

They stood there for a few minutes, slowly riding out their euphoria.

"Since when do you swear?" Hidan laughed softly, leaving mulitiple soft kisses on the flesh of his shoulder. "I'm sorry. That just happens sometimes," Armin giggled lightly with a small blush. "Hmmm. Say _'fuck you'_ ," the silverette grinned, nuzzling his neck.

"Why?"

"No, don't ask questions. Just say _'fuck you, Hidan'_ ," Hidan grinned, giving a small laugh and lifting his head to come face to face with the blonde.

"No," Armin laughed.

"C'mon. Pleeeease?"

The blonde smiled, rolling his eyes playfully. "Fine. Fuck you, Hidan," he said cutely, giggling lightly at the end. The silverette stared at him with a wide smile and hazy eyes, and Armin had never seen someone get so happy for being sworn at. Hidan buried his face in the crook of Armin's neck again, kissing it lightly.

"You're so fucking adorable. Even though you're _swearing_ at me—"

"Heyyy! You told me to say it!" Armin giggled.

"I wanna bang you again. So badly, Armin. Everytime I see you, I just wanna rip your clothes off and fuck you rough and fast. I just have this crazy amount of lust for you. I love the way you moan when I'm pressed up against you. I have no idea what you do to me, but you just make me so hard."

Armin stared in shock, blushing heavily at the explicit statements. He didn't really think of himself as being sexy so he also didn't know why Hidan was lusting after him. But it did make him feel really good about himself.

"Even now, just looking at you... I want you. I wanna do it with you again. And again. And again."

Said blonde blushed lightly at the explicit comment. "Um... I... I thought that you, uh... wanted this to be just a like, a once-off — well, actually now twice-off — kinda thing?"

"It _was_ supposed to be a once-off thing, but... I don't want to be. I dunno what it is about you that makes me want you so much, but I do."

The blonde blushed lightly, his fingers stopping their soothing circular movement in Hidan's hair.

Hidan lifted his head from Armin's shoulder after a couple of seconds, joining their lips in a slow long kiss that was almost kind of loving. He pulled away after a few minutes of just kissing sweetly, smiling before pecking Armin's lips again. "We should do it again. A lot," Hidan suggested in a whisper, giving the blonde another chaste kiss.

"You mean... With no strings attached?" Armin asked softly, accepting the kisses.

"...Yeah," Hidan nodded, leaning in for another kiss but Armin moved away, leaning back into the door.

"So... You mean like a fuckbuddy?"

"Nooo. Don't say that. You're way too pretty to be someone's _fuckbuddy_. I was thinking maybe more of a FWB thing," Hidan clarified, trying to get another kiss but Armin avoided his lips. Again. He sighed.

"FWB?"

"Friends With Benefits," Hidan smiled charmingly, leaning in again only for the blonde to turn away and act as if he were still pondering the idea and measuring the pros and cons. But Hidan wouldn't have it, cupping his cheeks and turning his face back to him, kissing him on the lips.

He pulled away after a while, giving the blonde a small smile and leaning their foreheads together. "And...? FWBs?" he asked hopefully. After a few seconds, Armin smiled, nodding his head slightly. "FWBs," he said with a small smile. Hidan grinned widely, pecking the blonde's lips. "So... Wait, I can have sex with other people?" Armin asked innocently.

A look crossed over Hidan's face before it quickly disappeared. "Uh, yeah. You can. But you have to ask your FWB first. It's the rule," Hidan said with an assuring nod. For some reason, he wanted to lie and say he couldn't and that he had to commit to his FWB only. And **NEVER** have sex with **any** fucking person in the entire **WORLD** but him.

But that would sound too... possessive.

Sure, he was kind of greedy and wanted to have the hot blonde all to himself. But he couldn't. He had no right to put a fucking tag on Armin. He wasn't even his boyfriend. He was just his FWB, nothing more.

"What if you say no?" the blonde asked with a cute head tilt.

"Then don't do it," Hidan laughed lightly, pecking his lips again. 

"Why do you keep kissing me?" Armin giggled cutely.

Hidan smiled in admiration. "I don't know. I just like doing it," he admitted with a smile, leaning in until their lips were close, but not touching. "Kiss me," he breathed with a smile. Armin smiled, biting his lip before leaning and kissing him. They made out for a while, Hidan finally pulling out and slowly putting the small blonde back down on his feet.

Armin moaned in discomfort, feeling Hidan's seed oozing out of him and running down the back of his thighs. They broke the kiss after a couple of minutes, Hidan hearing his phone go off. He picked his jeans up off the floor, digging in his pocket and pulling out the device. "Shit," he whispered, seeing **MoM** on the caller ID.

He sighed before answering with a sweet "Heyyy, mom. You know, I missed you sooo much. Uh, actually I was about to call you. Y'know, just to tell you how much I love, respect, and absolutely _adore_ yo—"

“You had sex in school?” she asked in a dangerously soft voice.

Hidan gulped. So the bastard really told on him. That was so unfair! He wasn't even inside Armin (yet). He was the one who actually did it with Iruka. "Whaaat? Nooo. Who told you _that_?"

“Don't play dumb. Your uncle did. Hidan, this is not what I sent you to school for! Boy, you're damn lucky that you're not in front of me right now! Or I would've slapped you into next week! What were you thinking, you idiot!?” she yelled angrily.

Hidan was sure he was sweating now, thanking the man upstairs that he was no where _near_ his mother right now as he didn't doubt for a damn second that she was serious and would hand his ass to him for his perverted activities in school.

Sure, she was a bit of a pervert herself — actually, WAY more than just a bit — and would let him have all the ( **protected** ) sex he could. But doing it in school or in public was where she drew the line. A very thick line. Probably in Hidan's blood. Just to make a statement.

"Mom~ I didn't do it. He's lying. Are you seriously gonna take the word of a self-proclaimed _pervert_ who practically _breathes_ Icha-Icha Paradise over the word of your loving, caring, admiring, angelic, sweet, innocent and, might I add, devilishly handsome _son_?"

“I don't have a son like that.”

Hidan laughed at her witty comment. "Well, ouch. But, seriously, mom. I didn't. He says it as if he actually caught me fucking; dick in his ass and all—"

“Language, Hidan.”

"Oh, come on. You swear more than me."

“Whatever. But you're still in trouble for attempting it. I have to go meet with my new clients now. Love you, honey.”

"Love you too," Hidan smiled, hanging up.

The blonde took a quick shower before getting dressed again, having to practically beg the silverette to give him a ride back to the school. Of course, Hidan had demanded a “reward”. Which was denied. But still drove him back to school. Armin was a few minutes late but thankfully, his parents didn't notice.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Thursday, March 12

Armin walked through the school gates timidly, noticing that for some reason, everybody was staring at him. Was there something on his face? He pulled out his phone, staring at his reflection, looking for flaws in his appearance. Nope. He still looked the same as everyday so his little cousin couldn't have drawn on his face or something.

Then what?!

 **What** was everyone looking at?!

He put his phone back in his pocket, getting his frustration under control and lifting his gaze just in time to see a girl whisper something to her friend and “subtly” point at him. Having enough, Armin gave a small growl, marching up to them. "What did you just say about me?" he gritted out.

What he didn't expect, though, was for her eyes to get all weird and wide. "Oh my God. Oh my God. He... He's right here. In front of me. I'm standing with Armin Arlert!" she half-yelled in excitement. The blonde just looked at her weirdly. What the hell was up with her? Maybe she was some kinda psycho.

"God, they're not gonna believe me. Take a picture, take a picture," she whispered excitedly to her friend, who quickly pulled out her phone, but Armin held his hand up, blocking the camera. "No. Don't _take a picture_. What the hell?" he frowned. Why were they acting all giddy as if he was some sort of celebrity?!

"You're even more beautiful up close," the friend said dreamily, running her hands all over his face. He made a creeped out face, slowly backing up and walking away. Well, that was odd. He kept walking, getting frustrated that  
every fucking person was still staring at him. "Hey," Levi said boredly as he walked pass him.

"Uh... Hi." Since when did _Levi_ greet?

"Morning, Armin!" a random girl he never saw before in his life grinned.

"Good morning," he said awkwardly with a confused face.

He only managed to take a few steps before he was stopped by another girl with long brown hair who blushed and smiled at him.

"Ohayōgozaimasu." _(Good morning)_

"Uh... Ohayō." _(Morning)_

"Oh my God! He said it back!" she grinned widely when she ran back to her friends, jumping up and down. Armin frowned in confusion. Today was soo weird. What the hell was going on? Was he dreaming? He finally made it into the class, greeting everybody back even though he didn't know most of them.

He walked down the hallway, feeling an arm wrap around his own and stopped walking. It was too thin to be Hidan's so maybe it was just some other person greeting him. "Hey, gorgeous. Enjoying your day?" a female voice asked in a chirpy tone. Armin turned, seeing Sakura Haruno, Co-captain of the cheerleading squad.

"It barely begun. But yeah. It's okay, I guess. Just a bit... weird."

Just then a group of basketball players walked by, the captain, Erwin, grinning widely at him. He stopped, wrapping an arm around Armin's shoulders. "Hey, Armin. How's it going, babe?" he grinned. "Uh... Good. Good," the blonde said with a small nod, feeling kind of weird since he didn't really know Erwin personally.

"Great. See ya around, sexy," Erwin smiled, giving the blonde's ass a small spank before walking off. Armin stood there in shock, not sure if he should tell Hidan about it or not. Nah. He probably shouldn't.

"So, tell me... Is it true?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Is... what true?"

"Well, rumour has it... You and Hidan have a thing going on. That's hot."

Armin blushed lightly. "Oh, uh... Yeah. But it's, um... It's kind of... just a... a sex thing."

Sakura's eyes went wide and her mouth formed a small o. "Ooh. Really?"

"Y-Yeah."

"...Even hotter! You should totally tell people. I mean everybody! Anyway... I'm sure like, hundreds of people tried to talk to you and you're probably wondering why you're suddenly popular as hell. So I'm here to guide you through it. Well, since your banging one the most popular guys in school... You're already popular. By default."

Armin nodded slowly, taking it all in.

"So, congrats, blondie. You just took the shortcut right to the top of the social foodchain. Walk with me," she said, turning and starting to slowly walk down the hallway, Armin following after a few seconds and walking beside her.

"Wow. Look at all those hungry eyes. You're probably even hotter than me right now. I hate you. I wish you fall and break your nose, you sexy blonde," Sakura pouted.

"Uh... Thanks? But... I don't actually see any hungry eyes though."

"Exhibit A," she said, pointing at some dude who was just standing there, staring at Armin and biting his lip lightly, "Note the unblinking, focused eyes. The bottom lip being bit and the hand suggestively close to his dick." The guy gave a wink, Armin quickly turning away, pretending he didn't see it.

"Anywho... Since the guy you're banging is Hidan-fucking-Saito, you're officially the most wanted and lusted after person in school right now. So basically, everybody wants to have sex with you. But the thing is to _always_ say no. Don't even think about it. Just say no. Or be publicly humiliated like Deidara."

"But, isn't it FWB rule to ask if you can do it first?" Armin frowned.

"Well, sure, it is. But don't ask, honey. You'll just turn him off."

Armin nodded in understanding. "Thanks," he smiled, the pinkette returning it. Armin felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around, seeing Kaname, one of the popular guys in school, smiling at him. "Hey," the brunette greeted with charming brown eyes. "H-Hi."

"I'm Kaname. Pleasure to meet you, gorgeous. If I'm correct, you're Armin?"

"Uh, yeah. I am."

"You're even more beautiful up close. I just—... Wow," the guy whispered, staring at the blonde.

"W-What?" Armin asked, blushing from the intense stare.

"The light just hit you perfectly just now. Have I told you yet how have beautifully captivating your eyes are? I could stare into them forev—"

"Get lost, Kaname. He's taken!" Sakura interrupted with lots of jealousy in her voice. Kaname rolled his eyes, pushing his long brown hair out of his face slightly. "Nobody asked you, Sakura! Mind your own business, bitch!" He turned back to Armin. "I'm sorry 'bout that. Do you wanna go out sometime?"

Before Armin could answer, he was being pulled away by Sakura. He tried to keep up, worried she might pull his arm out of its socket. When they were far enough from the brunette, she let him go, slowing her pace. "What was that about?!"

"He's my ex-boyfriend."

"Who isn't?" Armin snickered.

She stared at him blankly, his smile slowly disappearing.

"Erm... That was... a joke."

"..."

"Uh... Ha-ha...?"

"Hn. Anyway, I gotta run to practice now. Kisses," she chimed, kissing the air before walking off. Armin walked to his locker, taking out his books before closing it, giving a small jump when someone was behind it. "I'm sorry if I scared you," the guy laughed lightly.

"It's fine," Armin laughed, blushing lightly in embarrassment. He looked up at Sasori in slight confusion, wondering why the redhead would approach him but then remembering that he was apparently popular now. Sasori smiled charmingly, taking a step closer. Armin just stood rod straight as the redhead grasped his hips.

"Hey. I'm having this party tomorrow night. You should come," Sasori leaned in, lightly licking his ear, making the blonde shiver slightly. "I'll personally make sure you have fun," he whispered in his ear, holding the position before slowly pulling away, giving him a flirty smile while biting his bottom lip. Sasori walked off after a while, leaving Armin still shocked silently.

Was Sasori suggesting they have sex?

He thinks he was.

Nooo. Maybe he wasn't.

Maybe he meant fun as in partying fun.

Why'd he lick his ear though?

And give him that look?

He definitely meant sex.

Oh God!

He meant sex!

Should he tell Hidan?

No, he shouldn't bother him.

**BUT, SASORI WANTED TO HAVE SEX!**

Sex with him!

He should tell Hidan.

He should definitely tell Hidan.

As his FWB, Hidan had the right to know.

After just standing there for a couple of minutes, Armin finally moved, walking around and looking for the silverette in all his usual hang-outs spots.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan opened his locker, his head spinning around when he heard an all-too-famiiar laugh in the air. He stared at the blonde standing across the hall, feeling a small unnoticeable smile tug at his lips as he watched him with adoring eyes. Hidan felt his heart flutter when Deidara smiled, moving away a blonde strand that went stray from his face.

Hidan just stood and admired the blonde. His hair looked really nice today. It looked more radiant and full. Was he using a new shampoo? Maybe he had changed his conditioner. Aww... But he liked the old one. Nuzzling his hair and breathing in deeply, taking in the beautiful smell of strawberries.

The silverette tried to force those thoughts out of his head, forcing himself to look away.... But failing. He didn't understand! What Deidara did was... was disgusting. And gross. He completely betrayed his trust, playing with his feelings and cheating on him. He should hate him with a passion.

Despise him.

But why...

Why did his heart still skip a beat whenever their eyes met. Why did he just want to rush over there and kiss him. Tell him he was sorry. For everything. Being a jerk, hurting him, and humiliating him in front of the whole school. He wanted to hold him, kiss him, take him.

Tell him how much he loved him while staring into his eyes. Those pretty eyes that were a beautiful shade of blue. What was it? Navy? No. Az... Azure? Yeah. Azure. Deidara frowned, feeling eyes on him. He looked around in confusion, Hidan feeling a weird tingle when their eyes met.

The blonde was shocked to see Hidan staring right at him with unfocused eyes and a small subtle smile. He checked around a bit to make sure he was looking at him and not someone else. His surprise doubled when he realised he _was_ looking at him. He stared back, admiring and taking in the perfect face of his ex.

His odd, but extremely attractive eye colour. Eyes he loved gazing into. Those lips that he'd been craving since they broke up. Hidan snapped out of his trance, to Deidara's dissapointment, quickly looking away and opening his locker. He spent about a minute just standing there behind the locker door, sighing when he didn't feel eyes on him anymore.

What... was that?!

Why would he do that? What the hell was wrong with him? Hidan sighed again, not even having enough time to beat himself up for his stupidity before Armin rushed up, standing next to him. "Hey—"

"I think Sasori wants to have sex with me!" Armin rushed out.

"O-kay. Why do think that?" Hidan asked calmly.

"Because he said..." Armin cleared his throat and trying to change his voice to sound more like Sasori's. He stepped closer, grabbing Hidan's waist. The silverette watched in interest, apparently not finding it weird at all. But the position was awkward since Hidan was taller than him. "Come lower," the blonde half-whined.

Hidan bent his knees until he was equal height with the blonde. "Lower." He bent them further, making himself look shorter than Armin. "Perfect. He said _Hey. I'm having this party tomorrow night. You should come. I'll personally make sure you have fun_ ," Armin said in his best Sasori impression, showing exactly how things went on.

Even sucking Hidan's ear and all.

Which he suspected turned the silverette on.

The silverette nodded slowly after the short story. "You should go," he said in a calm tone. "What? No," the blonde protested. He didn't even like Sasori like that. He didn't want to sleep with him. "Do you want to have sex with him?" Hidan asked seriously. Armin blushed lightly. "No!"

"Then you should go. Don't do it, though. That ass is mine. Just tease," he grinned, grabbing the blonde's butt with both hands, "If he gives you anything, **don't** drink it, smoke it, eat it and even smell it." Who knew what Sasori would do to bang his blonde.

"Yes, Dad," Armin said sarcastically, playfully rolling his eyes.

"Oooh. That's kinky, baby. Who's your Daddy?" Hidan smirked teasingly, kneading his ass and repeatedly spanking it, not giving a flying fuck who saw.

"Fuck you," the blonde laughed uncontrollably.

"Yes!" Hidan yelled in achievement, "You swore me!"

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Friday, March 13

"Are you sure about this?" Armin asked unsurely, adjusting his skin tight pants again. "Yeah. You look so hot, baby," Hidan grinned, sitting up on his bed. He looked the blonde over lustfully. He was wearing tight black jeans and an equally tight fishnet vest with a black leather half jacket that was left open.

Hidan had told him to sneak out of the house and had personally bought the outfit for the blonde, wanting him to look delicious and for Sasori to crave him. But, of course, Armin wouldn't put out. At least he hoped he wouldn't. He just wanted him to reject the redhead and tear down his ego.

To be honest, it was more of Deidara's style of dressing, but it still did look incredibly sexy on Armin. His mind drifted to this morning when he saw Deidara. Those bright blue eyes and those lips that he just had the undeniable urge to kiss forever. "Uh... Hidan?" The silverette snapped out of his thoughts, seeing Armin leaning over him. He looked up at him.

His lips.

They weren't Deidara's, but...

He'd take what he could get.

"Kiss me," Hidan said in a slightly begging tone, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Armin didn't even ask any questions, giving a small nod and leaning in, kissing him deeply. Hidan moaned into the kiss, flipping them over and getting on top of Armin between his legs. He deepened the kiss, starting to grind their bodies together sexually.

God knows how he just wanted to pound the the blonde into the matress...

But he wasn't the type to use people and he definitely wouldn't use Armin and his body to get over his sudden Deidara funk. He just wasn't that type of guy. He wouldn't take advantage of him. Hidan broke the kiss, staring down at the blonde who was looking up at him with wet lips and hazy eyes.

Armin licked his lips, starting to take off his jacket, but Hidan took it, slowly pulling it back over his shoulders. "No," he said softly with a small smile, pecking the confused blonde's lips, "You should... You should go. You're gonna be late." He got off of him, giving him a small smile and moving away from his bed.

The blonde looked confused, sitting up with a frown. He stared at Hidan for a while, thinking the silverette was just teasing and continuing to undress himself. Hidan laughed lightly. "Don't take your clothes off," he chuckled. That statement seemed to confuse him even more and he looked at him as if he was talking some foreign language.

"Oh," he frowned in confusion, "You wanna do it with clothes on? Okay, I guess," he shrugged, hooking his thumbs over the hem of his pants and turning around, pulling them down to reveal his butt. Hidan quickly turned away before he saw anything, shutting his eyes and still blocking them with his hand, not trusting himself at all.

He tried desperately to fight the urge to peek through his fingers at that beautiful plump ass. "Armin, no. I don't... I don't want to... have sex... right now," Hidan lied when all he really wanted to say was “I want you. I want to have sex. With you. Right now. On the bed. Or the floor. Even on the fucking roof! Whatever you want. I just... I need you. I have to have you. Have sex with me, please?!”

Armin stared at the silverette who had turned away from him. Why didn't he want to even look at him? Was he ugly? Unattractive? Was he so disgusting that the silverette wouldn't even look in his direction? Maybe Hidan just lost interest and didn't like him anymore. He felt tears start to well up in his eyes and covered himself, grabbing his things (including the clothes he had originally come wearing) and walking out.

Hidan moved his hand when he heard footsteps, seeing the blonde leaving. "What, no goodbye?" he frowned. The blonde just ignored him, quickly leaving the house. He started walking back home, pulling his jacket around him to fight off the cold but it was useless since the jacket left his stomach completely uncovered.

He stopped in the middle of the road, standing there for a few seconds before turning on his heel and walking in the other direction, going towards Sasori's house. When he was close enough, he heard the music booming. He wasn't going for the sake of Hidan's plan.

He'd never been to a party before and just wanted to relax; clear his head.

He let himself in, looking around at all the flashing lights, dancing people and couples getting it on in the corners. He took a few steps in, stopping when he felt arms around him. "You made it," Sasori smirked, starting to kiss down his neck. Armin moaned softly before moving away, turning around to face the redhead.

Sasori slowly looked him up and down, licking his lips lustfully. "You... Wow. You look... amazingly hot," the redhead praised, eyes lingering a bit too long on his chest where the fishnet top showed his nipples. "Thanks. You do too!" Armin smiled. "You want a drink?" Sasori asked innocently.

_**don't** drink it, smoke it, eat it or even smell it!_

"Yeah, I do," Armin smiled, ignoring Hidan's words which echoed in his head. Sasori led him to couch, leaving and returning a few minutes with two cups of alcohol and placing them on the table in front of them. Armin didn't think there was anything in his drink since they both looked exactly the same, but just to be sure... swapped them when the redhead wasn't looking.

Sasori starting flirting with him, slowly running his hand up and down his thigh suggestively. He moved his hand between Armin's legs, running up the inside of his thigh. When he got closer to the blonde's privates, however, Armin shut his legs, sandwiching the redhead's hand between his thighs.

He leaned in, slowly kissing down his neck, sending chills through the blonde's body. Armin spread his legs, feeling Sasori's hand cup the back of his knee and bring his leg over his own body, making Armin straddle him. Sasori pulled away from his neck, joining their lips in a hungry kiss. "Come upstairs with me," the redhead breathed between kisses.

Armin felt his pride swell a little. At least someone thought he was attractive and wanted him. Wanted to sleep with him. But he wanted it to last longer. "No," he whispered, breaking the kiss and getting off of Sasori and sipping his drink. The redhead was a bit shocked at the rejection before just shrugging it off as the blonde teasing him.

He tried (and failed) five more times to get Armin into his bed, sighing when it still didn't work. The blonde watched when Sasori took a sip of his drink, nothing happening to him. Hmm. So Armin's drink wasn't spiked or anything. They went to dance, the blonde suggestively grinding against the redhead.

Getting a bit turned on by it — Okay, fine, _a lot_ turned on by it — Sasori once again proposed they go up to his room. An offer of which, was obviously denied by the blonde. "Mmm... What about Deidara?" Armin asked innocently, knowing full well he didn't give a shit about the other blonde. But he wanted to tease.

"He's not here," Sasori breathed against his neck, "He doesn't even need to know. I just... I need you."

The blonde hung on to every lusful word the redhead said. "But, it's still cheating, Sasori," he purred, playing with the hem of the redhead's shirt. "Then, just pretend I'm not dating him. It's not even a love thing. I don't love him. At all," Sasori rushed out, not even sure that it was true, but he really needed to get laid right now. Specifically by Armin.

"You don't?"

"No, I don't. Please?"

"Please what?" the blonde frowned in feigned innocence.

"Please have sex with me," Sasori said gruffly, pulling away from his neck and staring at him with pleading eyes. He hated how he had to degrade himself just for a lay. He never had to beg anyone the way he was begging Armin now. Usually they were the ones begging and he was the one teasing.

Now that the tables were turned, it was so damn frustrating!

But he wouldn't tell Armin that; Hell no! He might not get laid! Why ruin his own chances?!

He looked at him hopefully when the blonde seemed to be thinking about it. "Hmmmm.... Nope," Armin said sweetly. Sasori's small smile immediately fell. "Huh?" he asked dumbly, staring at the blonde in slight shock. "No." Sasori sighed in defeat. "I have to pee," Armin announced, turning and starting to walk away.

"Don't follow," he giggled after a few seconds. Sasori stopped walking, not even noticing he had begun to trail behind, following the plump ass. He watched the blonde walk upstairs with a slight bounce in his step, going back to the couch. He decided it was time to use his last resort, digging in his pocket and pulling out a small box with **2-N-T** on it.

He opened it, taking out one of the many tiny square plastic bags. He bit it, opening the small package and pouring all of the orange powder into Armin's barely touched drink. It fizzed for a while before disappearing, the drinks looking exactly the same again. Sasori discarded the smal plastic bag, leaning back on the couch.

Armin returned a minute later, sitting next to him and taking his drink. Sasori inwardly grinned as he brought it up to his lips, taking a sip. The redhead watched him, absolutely nothing happening to him. What...

**THE FUCK!?**

Why didn't anything happen? Did he swap them? No! He couldn't have! He turned back to the table. His drink was on the right and Armin's on the left. The fucking left one was missing from the table, as it was in Armin's hand, so Armin must have took the right one. He didn't understand!

"What's wrong? You're quiet," the blonde said, looking at all the people dancing and feeling the urge to go there as well.

"Nothing," Sasori lied with a fake smile to cover up his emotions. He picked up his own drink, downing it and sighing in defeat, finaly giving up. He was about to get another drink when he heard a small moan. His head quickly snapped to Armin. The blonde ran a hand through his hair, fanning himself with his hand.

"It's really hot in here," he commented, using both hands to fan himself before just taking off his jacket. "Yeah," Sasori agreed softly in a distracted tone, admiring the blonde's body. Armin picked up his drink again, quickly drinking the rest. "This is really good! What is it?" he rushed out. "It's... called Twenty," the redhead answered.

"For a good reason," he added softly.

His eyes stayed on the blonde's chest, watching in amusement as his nipples literally hardened right before his eyes and the bulge in his tight pants grew. Armin started feeling a bit dizzy, putting the almost empty cup down. "Okay, I... think I've had enough."

He tried to get up, stumbling before falling forward. The redhead quickly stood up, catching him before he fell, his finger accidently rubbing the blonde's nipple. Armin moaned loudly. "Again!" Sasori smirked, using the same finger to rub his nipples through the revealing shirt, the blonde crying out loudly when he started tweaking it.

Armin leaned the back of his head on Sasori's shoulder, reaching back and grabbing a fistful of his red hair. "Fuck me," he whispered needily. "Hm? What was that?" Sasori asked innocently, moving his hand and placing it on the blonde's flat stomach. "Fuck me! Sasori, please, fuck me!" he cried out desperately.

The redhead smirked. "Well, if you want it so badly.... Who am I to say no?" he purred, "But there's a catch... You have to carry me upstairs." Sasori smirked, knowing it will be probably impossible for Armin to do with his tiny body. Not even a minute later, the overly horny blonde was on it, picking the redhead up on onto his back with much difficulty. He took a small step, trying to walk with the heavy load on his back.

"I-I can't."

After a couple more steps, Sasori hopped off, deciding that was enough and jogging up the stairs, Armin eagerly following. Sasori pulled out the key to his room, unlocking it and walking in, the blonde immediately kissing him deeply. He shut the door, lifting Armin up. The small blonde wrapped his legs around the redhead's waist.

Sasori walked forward, dropping him on the bed and getting between his widely spread legs. Armin started thrusting his hips upwards, grinding their crotches together. Sasori went to his neck, kissing and biting. " _Hidan~_ ," the blonde moaned. The redhead stopped his kissing, pulling away to look at his face.

"Sasori," he corrected.

The blonde nodded, shutting his eyes at the pleasure he was receiving from Sasori's hips rubbing against his own. The redhead leaned down, taking one of the blonde's rock hard nipples into his mouth and sucking on it, nibbling lightly. "Uh! Hidan!" The redhead rolled his eyes, sitting up again.

"Sasori," he corrected again, "Not Hidan. Sasori."

The blonde nodded, but the redhead wasn't entirely convinced. "Say it," he demanded, stopping his hips from grinding against Armin's.

"S-Sasori."

"Again."

"Sasori!" he cried out, cumming in his pants and soiling himself.

"Very good," Sasori praised with a smirk. _One down, nineteen more to go_. This was gonna be a fun night.

He started rolling his hips again, sucking the blonde's incredibly sensitive nipples. Armin moaned loudly, pulling off Sasori's shirt and trying to rip his own apart. Giving up, he left it on, instead impatiently pulling at Sasori's jeans. He finally got the damn thing open, chanting “fuck me” and going crazy with lust from the drug— uh... Ahem. The _extra taste_ Sasori had put in his drink.

Armin pushed him to lay on his back, grabbing his erection and quickly pumping it before leaning in and engulfing it in his mouth. He had never done this before in his life but he heard it made guys really horny, and he was feeling brave enough to attempt it. Sasori moaned, shutting his eyes and thrusting into the blonde's mouth.

He grabbed a fistful of Armin's hair, biting his lip and groaning at the amazing feeling of the blonde sucking his cock. But all too soon, it was over. "Why'd you stop?" Sasori asked lowly, looking at him with barely open eyes. "I'm so horny. Please, fuck me, Sasori." The redhead smirked, noticing the blonde was already fingering himself.

Sasori watched his face, licking his lips. "You're touching yourself. How many fingers?" he asked gruffly.

"T-Two."

"Add another one."

Armin nodded submissively, sticking his pointer finger in as well and moving them in and out, biting his lip to keep his sounds in. "Don't bite your lip. I want you moan," the redhead said huskily. The blonde nodded, releasing his bottom lip and spreading his lips, letting his sounds out freely.

Sasori watched him with hungry eyes, pumping his manhood to the sound of Armin's pleased voice. "Nngh... Stop," the redhead groaned. Armin gave a reluctant moan before pulling his fingers out. "Why?" he breathed. Sasori pulled him on top of his body, feeling his unusually hard member against his abdomen.

He pulled the blonde's pants off a bit before spreading his cheeks. Sasori brought his hand up to his mouth, sucking his three middle fingers. "'Cause I wanna do it," he said, pushing them in. He moved them in and out quickly, grabbing the blonde's manhood which was hard as stone.

The redhead moved his hand up and down Armin's erection, fingering him from the back. Armin cried out loudly, not knowing whether to thrust forward into Sasori's hand or to push back on his fingers. Before he could even decide which to do, he was cumming again, burying his head in Sasori's neck.

_Eighteen more left._

Sasori withdrew his fingers, deciding it was time for penetration now. He needed some action as well. He grabbed the blonde's jeans, about to pull them completely off when the door opened. He turned his head, seeing Kisame giving him a disapproving look. "Dude, really? Why are you so fucking obsessed with stealing Hidan's arm-candy?"

"One; this is none of your business. Two; get out of my room. Can't you see I'm busy?!" Sasori snapped, ignoring the blonde when he kept needily begging for his cock. Kisame rolled his eyes. "Dude, this is for your own good. You'll thank me when Hidan doesn't kick your ass. Armin, let's go—"

"No! I wanna stay here with Sasori!" the blonde interrupted, wrapping his arms around the redhead and pulling him flush against his own small body. Kisame's eyes widened. "...What?" he asked, not believing his ears. "You heard him. He wants to stay with Sasori," the redhead said in a smug voice, smirking widely.

Kisame sighed and was about to just leave when Armin looked at him and he saw his eyes. His pupils were so dialated that you could barey see the blue part of his eyes. It just looked like a big black circle with a blue rim around it. That did _not_ look healthy. He rushed over to him, checking out his weird eyes and holding his face back when Armin tried to kiss him.

"The fuck's up with your eyes?" he whispered, frowning and leaning in for a better view. He turned to Sasori who was glaring at him before looking back to the blonde. "What did Sasori give you—?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Shut up. I wasn't talking to you, Sasori," Kisame rolled his eyes, turning back to Armin, "What did Sasori give you?" he asked in a soft, soothing voice. "It's not what he gave me; It's what he didn't give me. Fuck me, you bastard!" Armin yelled in need. "With pleasure," Sasori smirked, coming closer but Kisame stuck his hand out, stopping his advance.

"You're not fucking anybody." Sasori made an annoyed sound, crossing his arms and sitting back down, closing the front of his jeans and covering his aching manhood. "You got him drunk?!" Kisame whispered harshly. "I didn't fucking get him drunk," Sasori grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you did something. I'm taking him home," the bluenette announced.

"Like that?"

Kisame stopped. He knew how Armin's parents were and they'd probably kill him twice if he came back home wasted in the middle of the night. They'd probably kill him too just for being there with Armin. Kisame sighed. "Fine. Then I' take him to Hidan's." Sasori growled at the mention of his enemy's name.

"Argh. Not that bastard. He can stay here," he offered, "You wanna stay here, don't you, baby?" he cooed at the blonde.

"Yes!" Armin moaned. "Well, you don't have a choice," Kisame said assertively. He pulled the blonde's ridiculous excuse for a shirt over his body, trying to cover up as much as he could, which was still very little. He blushed lightly when it was time to put his pants on.

"Where's your underwear?" he asked with a confused frown and a small embarrassed blush. "I'm not wearing any," Armin giggled, twirling his hair between his fingers and giving Kisame a lustful stare. "Tell me you don't wanna fuck that," Sasori's voice sounded from behind him.

"Shut up," Kisame blushed lightly, "I don't, okay."

He pulled the blonde's jeans up, trying to close the front while looking away. "Lemme help you," Armin whispered sexily, placing his hand on the back of Kisame's, pushing his hand into his pants and letting out a loud, long moan. Kisame quickly pulled it out, closing the button and zipping it up, red in the face.

He picked the blonde up, wrapping an arm around his waist to help him walk. He barely took two steps before Armin started groping him. He tried to ignore it but it was hard to do so since it was kind of starting to turn him on. He sighed, moving Armin's hand off his cock for the millionth time. "Stop it," Kisame said, continuing to walk.

He was about to start descending the stairs when Armin dropped to his knees, quickly opening his pants and pulling out his semi-hard member, starting to suck him off. The bluenette's eyes widened and he grabbed the blonde's hair, prying his head off his dick. When he finally got Armin off, he covered up, putting his penis back in his pants.

Kisame stared at him in complete shock. We was wondering what the hell was going through Armin's head that he could just randomly drop down and start sucking his cock, but then he remembered the blonde wasn't really in control of himself right now as he was probably wasted.

He turned away from Armin for just a second, seeing he was already flirting with some guy. It wasn't much of flirting, though. More like rape? But the guy seemed to really enjoy the attention, so Kisame had no idea what to call it. He sighed when he saw them coming upstairs, probably to have sex.

He reached his hand out, catching the blonde's arm as he passed him and taking him back down the stairs. He leaned down, picking up the blonde and throwing him over his shoulder.

Armin giggled loudly when he was suddenly flipped, poking and lightly slapping the bluenette's butt. "Armin, please stop," Kisame groaned in a tone that just said he completely gave up with the blonde. Armin just giggled, maybe finding it funny how annoyed Kisame was.

"Oooh! My jacket! My jacket!" he yelled when the bluenette was about to carry him out, pointing at the black material on the couch. Kisame sighed, going back and grabbing the small black jacket. "Thank youuu! Now please have sex with me?" Kisame sighed again. Great. He was back to being horny.

"No."

"Please? Just once! I want you."

"No."

Armin moaned, grinding his hips on Kisame's shoulder. The bluenette sighed, stuffing the blonde's jacket between them, but that proved to be a huge mistake as Armin seemed to be getting more pleasure from humping the folded material. Kisame sighed when the blonde gave a loud erotic moan, yanking the jacket out from between them.

The blonde had started humping him again and he sighed, giving up and just letting it happen. At least they were close to his car. He put the horny blonde down, unlocking the back door and opening it. He gently ushered Armin into the car, the blonde pulling him on top of himself.

Kisame sighed before easily breaking out of his hold and getting up. He made Armin sit up, putting both seatbelts on him to avoid brave sex attempts while he was driving. He closed the door and got in the driver's seat, trying to ignore the blonde's needy pleads for his cock.

He started the car, hearing a loud moan from the blonde in the back. He took a look in the rearview mirror, seeing Armin had gotten creative and started humping his car seat. He sighed, just letting it happen and driving to Hidan's place. Not even two minutes later, he felt a small chill as the blonde screamed in pleasure.

_Seventeen._

He looked again, eyes going wide when he saw the wet spot in Armin's pants and the way he was shivering. "Did you just cum in my car?!" Kisame asked in disbelief. Armin just laid back, giving a sexy look in the mirror. Kisame sighed, turning away and focusing on the road as the blonde began rutting on his seat again.

Thankfully, they reached Hidan's house before Armin could cum. Kisame parked the car, taking the blonde out and leading him to the door. He rang the doorbell, waiting impatiently for Hidan to answer. Armin's moans and pleads were beginning to turn him on. Not that he had any... sexual feelings for Armin; Oh, no!

Just his needy sounds in general were beginning to wake him up down there. "Stop it," the bluenette protested weakly when Armin started kissing down his neck, palming his cock. He imagined Kimimaro doing it to him and bit his lip, thrusting into the hand on his crotch. He realized it wasn't the silverette, gently pushing the blonde away.

He wondered what Kimimaro would do if he had seen that. He probably would've beat the living shit out of Kisame for allowing the blonde to fondle him. Now that he thought about it... there was no 'probably' about it. He'd definitely kick his ass! Or slash him down with his cruel, cruel words.

Kisame snapped out of his thoughts of getting roundhouse kicked repeatedly by his babe, sighing when he saw Armin humping his leg. He sighed again when he heard a scream, feeling something wet against his thigh.

_Sixteen._

Armin quickly recovered from his orgasm, fucking Kisame's leg again. "Armin, please stop," he protested weakly, losing hope that the blonde will actually listen to him. "Mmm~ But it feels so good! Oh, fuck! Yes! Kisameee~! Touch me, please!"

"No."

"Pleaseee? Oh God, Kisame! Spank me! Just a little bit! Please!"

"No."

"You're teasing me!!!!" Armin cried out, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm not teasing y— Are you crying?" Kisame frowned. Was Armin seriously crying just because he wouldn't fuck him?!

"Yes! I want it sooo fucking bad but you don't wanna fucking fuck meee!!!" he cried desperately, still humping his leg. "Please? Oh fuck, Kisame! Mmm... Fuck! Ahh! Fuck! Fuck me! Fuck me, please! Kisame! I'll... I'll fucking lick the fucking floor! I'll do any fucking thing you want! Just fuck me, please! I wanna feel your cock inside me, fucking me soo good! Nngh... Kisame, please! I'm soo fucking horny. Fuck me, baby!"

Kisame stared with wide eyes. He didn't think he'd ever heard the word fuck being used that many times by one person within a minute. How many were those? 13? 14?

Thankfully, Hidan opened the door before Kisame was raped. The bluenette sighed in relief, practically shoving Armin into his arms. "I believe this belongs to you," he rushed out, handing a confused Hidan the blonde's small jacket and rushing off before Hidan could return Armin to him.

Hidan just frowned in confusion, closing the door when he saw Kisame's car speed down the road. "O-kay. What was that abou— Are you fucking my leg?" Hidan asked in a particularly calm voice for someone whose leg was being raped.

"Yes," the blonde moaned, not stopping.

"Um... Okay?"

The blonde wrapped his arms around Hidan's waist, grinding against him harder. He lifted his head from Hidan's shoulder, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Hidan accepted the kiss, cupping Armin's cheek and kissing back. He felt the blonde tugging at his shirt and pulled away, lifting his arms.

Armin quickly discarded the shirt, putting his hands on his chest and pushing Hidan back. The sillverette walked backwards, tripping and, to his relief, falling on the couch. Armin wasted no time getting on top of him, hungrily kissing his neck. Hidan moaned, letting the blonde pull his sweatpants off.

He spread his legs, Armin getting between them pumping his manhood. The blonde ripped his own clothes off, getting on top of the silverette and slipping Hidan's member into himself. Hidan moaned, grasping his hips and thrusting upwards. Before he was even close to his orgasm, Armin was screaming, cumming on his abs.

_Fifteen._

Hidan kept thrusting, the blonde burying his head in the crook of his neck. Only five minutes later, Hidan felt fingernails digging into his shoulders, groaning at the beautifully painful feeling. He managed to flip them, getting on top of Armin and increasing the speed of his thrusts, feeling the blonde tighten around him.

_Fourteen._

Hidan thought he'd have to wait for Armin to get hard again but, to his amazement, only a few seconds later, the blonde was erect. He gave a few more frantic thrusts before throwing his head back and releasing his seed deep inside the blonde. The feeling proved to be too intense and sexy for Armin and he came again, holding the silverette.

_Thirteen._

Afterwards, Armin wanted round after round of hot sex and Hidan could barely keep up with his crazy libido. Sure, for the first seven rounds, Hidan had no problem, but after seven... He was struggling to keep up. He really wished he had made Kisame stay so they could take turns with his extremely horny blonde.

What made it even harder to keep was that Armin took half the time it took Hidan to recover from his orgasm and get another erection. So in that time, he just played with Armin, kissing and sucking his body and sometimes fingering him. But he tried not to jab his prostate too many times 'cause Armin would cum again.

They had relocated to the bedroom, Armin seated on top of Hidan, riding the spent silverette. Hidan felt like he could pass out at any second, but it felt too good. He looked up at the blonde with narrowed lustful eyes, watching Armin furiously bounce on him, moaning and screaming sexily.

Hidan didn't have enough energy to take control so he just let Armin do all the work, laying back and enjoying the pleasure. The blonde didn't seem to mind having to do all the work and just kept going. Even after thirteen fucking rounds, he still looked like he could go on for days.

Hidan felt his orgasm approaching and didn't even try to fight it, not caring that he would be the first to orgasm. He bit down on his lip, cumming inside the blonde. He moaned loudly, lightly scratching down Armin's thighs. The blonde's movements became even more erratic and quick.

Armin leaned forward, squeezing the sheets and crying out. He moved faster, ignoring the bed's squeaks of protest. He finally felt his orgasm approaching, going faster on Hidan, feeling a bead of sweat run down the side of his forehead. He kept going, his lower abdomen tightening.

Hidan watched with hooded eyes as the blonde's body went rigid and he threw his head back, shooting his seed right onto Hidan's torso.

_Zero._

It was so much that it actually managed to go right up to Hidan's face. The silverette shut his eyes, feeling it all just splash on his face.

No way.

Armin came on his face?!

Nobody's ever done that to him before! **Never!**

How could he take his facial-virginity like that?! He didn't even ask him first!

After a while the blonde finally stopped cumming, Hidan's eyes still tightly shut. He collapsed on top of the silverette, still trembling and twitching slightly. Hidan used his pointer finger and thumb to wipe away the spunk on the back of his eyes before opening them, looking at the extremely messy scene.

There was literally cum everywhere. Most of it being Armin's, but still, cum everywhere. God, he'd have to do so much cleaning and washing up tomorrow.

He grabbed the covers, lazily wiping all of the blonde's semen off his face. Feeling he did a good enough job, he dropped the now-stained covers, wrapping his arms around the shaking sweaty blonde. It seems that Armin was all out as well.

The blonde's breathing slowed and he cuddled closer to Hidan, letting his eyes slowly fall closed. He faintly heard Hidan say something about facial-virginity or something before letting his eyes close, lightly rubbing his cheek against Hidan's cheek, fading off to sleep. The silverette stopped talking when he heard cute snores.

He smiled lightly, gently massaging Armin's scalp with his fingertips. He craned his neck a bit, kissing the passed-out blonde's head and holding him close, falling asleep as well.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Saturday, March 14

Armin moaned in comfort, pulling the covers up to his chin. He shut his eyes tighter when he felt the sun rays on the back of his eyelids. He snuggled closer to the body below him. He felt the hand on his lower back travel south, giving his butt a light squeeze through the covers.

The blonde shifted a bit, slowy opening his eyes and raising his head. He glared when he saw Hidan smiling at him, the silverette leaning in and giving his lips a small peck. Armin quickly pulled away, sitting up and finding his shirt and putting it on. "Baby?" Hidan frowned, watching the blonde.

Armin said nothing, pulling on his extremely tight jeans. "Babe, what's wrong?" Hidan asked again, sitting up in bed. He frowned again when Armin kept ignoring him. He was really beginning to confuse him now. Just last night, he was riding him like a fucking rollercoaster, begging him to fuck him harder.

But now he was ignoring the shit out of him. Did he do something? He couldn't have! He was asleep! Maybe he had pulled all the covers? Or took up too much space? Maybe he had kicked the blonde in his sleep? It wasn't his fault! He was asleep! "Armin?... Baby?" The blonde walked out, leaving behind a highly confused Hidan.

 

What just happened?


	27. Return of the Exes

## Sunday, March 15

Deidara sighed, leaning his head on his palm and gazing lovingly at one of the only pictures he had of Hidan. He felt a smile tug at his lips as he stared at the silverette's perfect face. "Dei... I don't mean to rude or anything, but... Maybe you should just... move on?"

The blonde sighed, running a hand through his hair and turning to Kabuto. "I can't," he said desperately, feeling like crying. But he knew his painfully-honest best friend would not hesistate to tell him he was being a little brat and would never stop making fun him for crying over a _guy_. Especially since he was fucking 17!

"I think he wants to get back together, too," Deidara smiled, turning back to the picture.

"Now why would you think that?" Kabuto asked sarcastically with a sigh.

"On Thursday, I saw him staring at me. Just staring, and smiling. Maybe he wants us to give it another try! He... He still loves me!" Deidara grinned happily, waiting for Kabuto's nasty reply to bring him off his high and back down to reality.

Wait for it....

"Deidara, you cheated on him. You're lucky the guy still wants to breathe the same _air_ as you!"

And there it was.

"I made a _mistake_!"

"Yeah. You did. Probably the worst mistake of your life. Dude, you're never gonna get a guy like Hidan ever again! Even an idiot can tell that he really did love you, like a lot. And you just threw it right back in his face like the blonde you ar—"

Deidara growled in irritation, turning to his best friend and glaring at him. "Don't you have somewhere to be?!" he half-yelled rudely. Kabuto just looked at him before turning and walking out of his apartment angrily. Well, crap. Now who was he gonna sleep with?

He'd have to call Gaara to stay over.

There was no way in hell he was sleeping alone; too scary.

He turned back to his phone, deciding he had too little pictures of Hidan and going to his Facebook to get more. Stupid Kabuto. He didn't know what he was talking about. There was still hope... Right? He was probably still Facebook-married to Hidan so the silverette must still have feelings for him.

Hidan had popped up in his search which meant the silverette didn't block him. But what caught his attention was the blue “Add Friend” rectangle. Hidan unfriended him?! He tried to add the silverette again, but couldn't since Hidan already had 5,000 Facebook friends.

So somebody else took his place on Hidan's friends list.

And he had a strong feeling it was that blonde bitch, Armin.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Monday, March 16

Armin sighed, walking towards Kimimaro's locker. He felt really guilty about what he had done to Kisame and he had become kinda close to the bluenette's boyfriend. So Armin just felt that he had to apologize for molesting his boyfriend before the guilt swallowed him whole. "Hey," Kimimaro smiled when he saw the blonde.

"Slap me."

Without asking any questions, Kimimaro raised his hand, slapping the blonde across the face. "Ow! What the hell, Kimimaro?!" Armin yelled, holding his cheek in pain and staring wide-eyed at the silverette who was giving him a blank look. "You told me to do it," Kimimaro shrugged nonchalantly.

"You didn't even ask why!" Armin half-yelled.

"Okay. Why?"

The blonde sighed. "Okay, I... sort of... maybe... kind of... tried... to suck your boyfriend off on Friday night." Kimimaro stared at him for a minute before slapping him again. "Ow! Would you stop that?!" Armin yelled, bringing his hand up to his cheek again. "You sucked Kisame off?!"

"I didn't actually suck him off, he... he didn't cum. I just, more or less, tasted... it—" he stopped talking, dodging the slap he was about to receive. "Come on, I didn't mean to! I was drunk—" He growled when he was slapped again. "You got drunk without me?!"

Armin sighed.

"Can you just stop slapping me now!?"

"Fine. But I'm still gonna kill that idiot."

"Don't. It was all my fault. Kisame just kept pushing me away; he really likes you. Anyway, I gotta go now. I'm really sorry for coming on to him." Kimimaro smiled, "It's cool. You couldn't control it. I totally forgive you. But try it one more time and... I'm not sure I'll be so forgiving. Just so you know, I own a gun."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm kidding," Kimimaro laughed.

Armin sighed in relief. "Oh. Whew! Okay. Uh, bye," he smiled, walking off and blushing when he saw Sasori walking his way. The redhead gave him a flirty look, “accidentally” bumping into him, his hand grazing Armin's abdomen. The blonde blushed lightly, walking faster.

Sasori watched him speed-walk away with a smirk before turning around, going to Kimimaro. "What do you want, Sasori?" the silverette said, not even looking at him. "How'd you know it was me?" the redhead curiously. "Just did. What do you want?" the silverette asked again. "You," the redhead breathed, leaning against the lockers. Kimimaro rolled his eyes.

"Do you still love me, Kimimaro?"

"No."

"Look at me," Sasori said softly, gently cupping Kimimaro's chin and lifting the silverette's face, staring into his eyes, "...Do you still love me?" Kimimaro stared at him for a while before trying to break out of his grasp. "Sasori," the silverette whispered, trying to move his face away.

Kimimaro finally broke free, but Sasori just pulled him back, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Kimimaro, you still didn't give me an answer. Do you still love me?" The silverette turned to the side, seeing Kisame staring at them from across the hallway.

His eyes went wide and he tried to move away, knowing how they must look right now. Kisame just turned away, closing his locker and walking off. The silverette sighed, rougly pushing Sasori away. "What, you like Kisame now?"

"Just go away—"

"Is there a problem?" Orochimaru interrupted, walking up to them. "Not at all," Sasori answered, still staring at the silverette, "I have to go." He gave Orochimaru a curt nod before walking off, the raven watching him leave. "Another fight?"

"No. Just Sasori being annoying," Kimimaro said, rolling his eyes. "Well, you do ignore him. I never actually see you talking to him anymore. I mean, he _is_ your... boyfriend," the raven said, having to force the last word out. He didn't like that Kimimaro was dating. Especially since he was still sick.

"Actually, we're... we're not dating anymore."

 _'YES!'_ Orochimaru mentally yelled. He inwardly did a victory dance, jumping for joy in his head while keeping a neutral face on the outside. "Really? What happened?" he asked curiously. Kimimaro got a panicked look, shaking his head in dismissal and starting to walk away, but Orochimaru followed next to him. "You're hiding something from me," the raven stated, eying his cousin.

 _'Of course, I'm hiding something from you! You'll smash his face in!'_ Kimimaro thought. Despite what Sasori had done to him, he didn't hate the redhead. Sure, he disliked him, but he did not hate him. At all. So he wouldn't tell Orochimaru. There's no telling what the raven would do to Sasori.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why did you and Sasori break up?"

Kimimaro swallowed nervously, hating the pressuring stare he was receiving from his cousin. "W-We had problems," he rushed out, still walking. "What kind of problems?" Orochimaru urged, "Did he do something to you? Did he swear you? Touch you without consent?"

"No."

"Put his hands on you? Sasori hit you, didn't he? That bastard! I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill hi—"

"No! He didn't hit me, okay!" Kimimaro sighed, looking around and spotting Kabuto. "Then what?" Kimimaro sent the other silverette a desperate 'help me' face, Kabuto nodding and walking over to them. "Kimimaro, answer me. What did he d— mmm," Orochimaru was cut off by lips smashing into his own.

He kissed back, letting his eyes fall closed. Kimimaro watched in amusement at how easy it was to manipulate Orochimaru. They pulled away after a while, the raven staring at Kabuto with hazy eyes. "Baby, lay off of Kimimaro, okay?" Kabuto said softly, playing with his boyfriend's hands.

"I will, baby, I will. I just wanna know one thing," he turned back to his cousin, "What did he do, Kimimaro?" Kabuto sighed, turning his boyfriend's face back and kissing him again. Orochimaru moaned into the kiss, deepening it and lightly grasping Kabuto's hips.

Kimimaro watched, snickering lightly. Kabuto broke the kiss, leaving his boyfriend looking in a daze. Orochimaru licked his lips, getting a thoughtful expression on his face after a while. "Babe, what was I saying?" he asked after a while with a pensive look on his face. "I dunno," Kabuto lied in a false innocenct tone, giving a small shrug.

"What was I saying?" he muttered to himself again, making Kimimaro laugh loudly at how easily his cousin was distracted. Orochimaru looked at him, remembering what he was talking about. "Oh. What d—" he was cut off by another kiss, groaning and holding his boyfriend close. Kabuto gestured for him to leave, Kimimaro nodding slightly and walking away a smile on his face.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan walked around, looking for Armin and finding him at his locker, surrounded by the entire basketball team. But it was Erwin who was being particularly frisky with his blonde. "Hey," he grinned, purposely shoving himself between Armin and Erwin.

They all greeted him back, except for Armin who just looked at him before turning away. Hidan frowned in confusion. What did he do? The blonde stormed out of his house on Saturday... Ignored his ass on Sunday... And now, on Monday, doesn't even want to talk to him.

"What's wrong?" Hidan asked in concern.

"Nothing," Armin said simply, turning and walking off. Hidan sighed before following him. "You know, you really can't avoid me. We're in the same building," Hidan said, trailing behind the blonde at a slow pace. Armin rolled his eyes, picking up the pace, Hidan doing the same.

"Armin, where are you going?" Hidan sighed.

"To class. Away from you," the blonde snapped, walking faster. Hidan snorted. "Away from me? We're both going to French class. We sit together. Remember?" Hidan reminded, picking up the pace and walking in step with the angry blonde. Armin made a frustrated noise, stamping his feet in anger.

Hidan reached out, grabbing his hand and turning him around. He pulled the blonde flush against his body, wrapping a strong arm around his waist. "Why are you so mad at me?" Hidan asked in confusion. Armin tried to move out of the silverette's grip, but Hidan was too strong. "Let me go!"

"No."

The blonde growled, still struggling. Hidan just sighed, waiting for him to realize there was no way he'd get out. After a while, the blonde finally gave up, sighing and relaxing into Hidan's hold. "Now are you gonna tell me what I did?"

"..."

"Can we atleast talk?" Hidan sighed.

"No."

Getting sick of Armin's attitude, he rolled his eyes, leaning down and picking him up bridal style, walking towards their usual spot. "What the hell?! Put me down!" Armin protested.

"No."

"Put me down!"

"No."

"Put me down!"

"Okay."

"Put—... Wait, really?"

"Nope."

Armin sighed, giving up his struggle and letting the quarterback carry him to the isolated classroom. Hidan closed the door, finally putting the blonde down on the table. "Gross. This is the table Kakashi and Iruka did it on," the blonde cringed. Hidan laughed. "They cleaned up."

He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist loosely, leaning in a bit. "So why aren't you talking to me?" he asked in a rare sweet voice. "I'm talking now, aren't I?" Armin replied softly after a while. Hidan looked around, giving a small shrug. "Well, yeah. But, everytime I try to kiss you..." he made eye contact with the blonde, leaning in for a kiss.

But Armin turned away.

"...That happens," he finished, leaning back and looking at the blonde, "Why?"

"No reason," Armin lied. _'Damn it, that was a stupid lie! Why didn't say something else?! Crap! I should've told him I have bad breath. No, I can't, I didn't want to kiss him since Friday! Then I should've told him I was sick! YES! Or that I had mouth-sores! **SHOULD'VE PULLED THE MOUTH-SORES, ARMIN!!!'**_

"—ever I did... I'm sorry, okay?" Hidan whispered, leaning their foreheads together. He cupped the blonde's cheeks, holding his face in place and rubbing their lips together before joining their lips in a kiss, Armin slowly kissing back. The kiss soon turned heated, Hidan's hands travelling up his shirt.

The blonde quickly pulled away, moving Hidan's hands. "No." Hidan frowned at him. He thought they were cool, so what was it now?

"What's wrong?" he whispered, lightly kissing the blonde's neck.

"Umm..." _'Think, Armin, think!'_ "It's... that time of the month!" he rushed out. Hidan pulled away, staring at him before bursting out in laughter. "No, I'm serious," he said between laughs. "Well, I'm serious too. It's that time of the month," the blonde said with more confidence, folding his arms over his chest and lifting his nose into the air.

Hidan stopped laughing, frowning in confusion before reaching down and feeling the blonde's crotch. "Hey!" Armin yelled, moving his hand. The silverette just hooked a finger around the front of his pants, pulling them back and peeping inside. There was no doubt about it. Armin was a guy.

"Hidan, stop it. I told you we can't—"

"But, you're a boy," the silverette frowned.

Armin lifted a brow. "So?"

"So how are you on your period?" Hidan asked with a heavily confused face, Armin giving him the same look back.

"My what now?"

"Your period. You just told me it was that time of the month?"

Armin's face morphed into one of surprise, his eyes as wide as plates. " ** _THAT'S_ WHAT THAT MEANS?!?!** " he yelled in shock in a high pitched voice, jaw going slack. Hidan tried not to laugh, but it was inevitable. He laughed loudly, clutching his aching stomach and still laughing uncontrollably.

"What did you — _ahaha! ahahahaha!_ — What did you think it meant?"

Armin blushed heavily. "I don't know! I just always hear my cousin tell her boyfriend that when she doesn't wanna have sex with him." Hidan's laughter slowly died down and he looked at the blonde. "You don't wanna have sex with me?" he asked softly. The blonde looked away. "No."

"Why not?" Hidan asked, but not in a pressuring way.

The blonde could think of a few other excuses like he had the clap or a really bad STI but his mouth wouldn't work and instead he just sat there, looking away. Hidan straightened up, sitting next to him on the desk with a shrug. "I got all day to wait for you to tell me."

After a few minutes, Armin sighed. "Fine. You... hurt me." Hidan frowned. "I hurt you? I'm sorry, but... When? How? Was it when we were having s—"

"No. I mean... emotionally."

"Oh... When?"

"That time when I was getting ready to go to Sasori's party and you didn't want to... sleep with me. You didn't even want to look at me. It... It made me feel... ugly," the blonde said softly, staring down at his fingers on his lap. Hidan frowned, scooting closer and gently rubbing up and down the blonde's back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I was just trying to show some respect for you. I'm really sorry. Though, there's really no need for you to be insecure, I mean, look at you; you're fucking gorgeous."

Armin laughed lightly at the compliment, still looking away. Hidan smiled, getting down and holding his hand out to Armin, the blonde taking it and getting off the table. "Come on, we're already late for class," he smirked, pushing the blonde against the table, "Or you want me to fuck you right now?" he purred, attacking his neck with kisses.

Armin laughed, feeling Hidan's hands at his ribs. The silverette noticed the blonde's giggles, realizing he was ticklish. "Hmm? You want it, baby?" he asked in a teasing tone, tickling the blonde, Armin laughing uncontrollably. "Hidan, stop!" the blonde laughed, pushing Hidan away. He gave an angry huff, which made Hidan laugh, fixing his hair and clothes.

"C'mon, let's go," Hidan chuckled, grabbing the blonde from behind and walking out with him, lightly kissing his neck and cheek. "Hold on, that night you went to Sasori's party, you came back wasted and horny... And I specifically remember telling you that if Sasori gave you anything—"

"I didn't! I even swapped the drinks."

"Maybe he knew you'd swap them and purposely took the drugged one as his own," Hidan said matter-of-factly, holding up a finger. "He didn't. I felt perfectly fine until I went to the bathroom," Armin said, folding his arms. "Well, Kisame told me your eyes were weird and dialated, so I'm gonna guess he did drug you somehow, Armin. See? Because you don't listen. If you had just listened to me—"

"Hidan, come on. You sound like my parents," Armin sighed, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Not a chance. Your dad's voice is too deep to be mine and your mom's is really high-pitched and annoying. And it's also impossible for me to have 2 voices, baby."

"Smart ass," the blonde laughed.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

"—I mean, I still think there could be some hope for us to get back together. Did I tell you that I caught him staring at me? Well, he was. Right at me. At first I thought he was looking at someone else, but no. He looked me straight in the eye! It was amazing! My heart just starting pumping and I got this weird feeling in my chest. God, I love him. I fucking love him so damn much and he won't even look at me!" Deidara sighed miserably.

"I stared at him, like a lot. He never even _glanced_ at me! Not even once! It's so frustrating!" he growled softly, running his hands over his face and turning to Gaara and Itachi who were supposed to be listening to him vent. Their fingers were entwined on the table and Itachi was smiling slightly, talking softly to him.

Itachi whispered something in his ear, Gaara blushing lightly before playfully rolling his eyes, whispering back and giving a rare smile. Itachi laughed softly, saying something again. Gaara turned to him, whispering something to Itachi. The raven smiled, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

He pulled away a few seconds later, leaning their foreheads together and intimately gazing into his eyes. He gave him a small Eskimo kiss before leaning in again and kissing Gaara's lips. The kiss lasted longer than the one before but was still too short, in Itachi's opinion.

But they _were_ in class, and their eyes were closed; for all they knew... the whole class could be watching them make out.

Not that Itachi gave a fuck, but Gaara was a bit too shy to kiss him in front of a big crowd. Itachi licked his lips, burying his face in the crook of his redhead boyfriend's neck and tightening his hold on Gaara's small hand. Gaara shivered slightly when he felt Itachi kiss his neck, slowly running his tongue across it.

"ARE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Deidara snapped, glaring at the lovey-dovey couple. Itachi lifted his head, looking at the angry blonde in slight confusion. "Hm? Oh, yeah. Totally. Listening," he lied with a reassuring nod. "Really? Then what did I just say?" Deidara asked, sitting back and folding his arms.

Itachi turned to Gaara. "I don't know!" the redhead mouthed. The Uchiha thought for a moment, deciding to go with the last thing he heard before Gaara started playing footsie under the table. Or did he start it? Eh, who knew. "Uh... You were saying... Um... something about Hidan..."

"Uh-huh..."

"...unfriending you on Facebook?"

Deidara gave him a blank stare. "I said that a freaking half hour ago, you idiot!" he yelled in irritation. Really? They stopped listening half an hour ago?!

"Don't call Itachi an idiot," Gaara defended with a frown, not happy that Deidara was insulting his boyfriend. "Whatever," the blonde grumbled. He crossed his arms, leaning back in his seat and rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"As I was saying... It was the 12th of March. A beautiful Thursday. At exactly 07:46am. Hidan turned around and— You've got to be kidding me!" Deidara growled in irritation, seeing the couple already making out and completely ignoring him. Gaara pulled away from his boyfriend's lips, looking at his friend.

"Um... Where's Kabuto?" the redhead asked, looking around the noisy classroom. Deidara sighed miserably, knowing he actually meant _“Go to Kabuto!”_

"He's not talking to me."

"Why?" Gaara frowned curiously.

"Cause I lashed out at him. He was talking too much; telling me how stupid and fucked up I am—"

"I'm sure he didn't say you were fucked up," Itachi interrupted, sighing at the blonde's exaggeration.

"He didn't. But he implied it!"

The raven sighed again, pulling away from Gaara's neck. "You should try to patch things up," he suggested, spotting the silverette sitting with Orochimaru, Kyuubi and Hidan. Deidara playfully rolled his eyes with a smile. "Please. You just want me gone so you can swap spit with Gaara."

"Hmmm... True. But I also think you should make things right with your best friend."

Deidara sighed. "Fine. I'll go talk to him," he said, working up the courage to get up and walk over there. He stood right next to them, nervously rubbing his elbow. Hidan immediately lifted his gaze and saw him, getting up and leaving the small group.

Kyuubi noticed his best friend walk off and looked between Hidan and his ex. He gave Deidara a friendly smile before getting up as well, following the silverette. Deidara sighed, pulling back the seat Kyuubi was sitting on. But later changed his mind and deciding to take Hidan's seat instead.

"Orochimaru, tell him I don't want to talk to him," Kabuto frowned, crossing his arms and pouting angrily. The raven nodded, turning to Deidara. "He doesn't want to talk to you," he informed, even though the blonde heard it the first time. Deidara sighed, crossing his arms as well and giving an equally childish reply. "Tell him I'm sorry."

Orochimaru gave a small sigh, turning to his boyfriend. "Deidara said he's sorry."

"Well, tell him I don't want his apologies!"

"Kabuto doesn't want your ap—"

"Well, tell Kabuto I'm still sorry anyway!"

"Deidara's still sor—"

"Tell him I don't forgive him!"

"Kabuto doesn't forg—"

"Tell Kabuto he's being extremely childish right now and that I should actually be the one angry at him!"

"Babe, you're being extremely childish r—"

"Don't make my boyfriend insult me!" Kabuto glared.

"Don't make me insult him," Orochimaru backed up.

"Argh!" Deidara yelled in frustration.

"He said _'argh!'_ "

"Tell him he's a jerk!" Kabuto said, having a glare-off with the blonde.

"Deidara, you're a jerk," Orochimaru said calmly.

"Tell him he's an idiot!" the blonde retorted.

"Kabuto, you're— Whoa... Uh... I'm... gonna get into trouble for that. Maybe I should just, y'know, step out of this? And leave you guys to—"

"STAY!" they both barked.

"O-kay," the raven said quickly, sitting back down.

After a few minutes, Kabuto and Deidara finally made up, Orochimaru being long-gone from the both of them. They kept arguing and telling him to relay messages and insults, the raven sneaking away when they weren't looking. He watched them bicker from a safe distance, the best friends still putting the words “tell him” infront of their insults as if Orochimaru was still there to pass the message on.

"I love you," Deidara said, hugging his best friend tightly. I love you too." They pulled away after a while, Kabuto frowning in confusion when he saw his boyfriend was missing, the chair standing empty next to him. He quickly looked around, still not spotting the raven.

"Orochimaru?"

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Deidara watched from his table as Hidan talked and laughed with his friends at the FPC table. He grimaced slightly when Armin said something that made everyone laugh, especially Hidan. Hidan wiped a few tears away, saying something back that caused another round of laughter at the table.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Deidara asked softly, still watching them chat happily. "I dunno. Probably sports or something," Kabuto shrugged uninterestedly. "No. They wouldn't laugh that much," Deidara said, shaking his head slightly. Armin laughed and started talking again.

"What do you think he's saying?" the blonde asked, staring at the other blonde and not even caring to hide it. "I can read lips," Gaara stated, looking at Armin as well. Deidara nodded, eagerly watching his redhead best friend and waiting for him to tell him what the other blonde was saying.

He leaned in closer as Gaara squinted a bit, watching Armin's moving lips.

"Hmm... He's saying: Deidara. . ." Gaara stopped to be more dramatic, ". . . Mind your own business," he finished, looking back at his friend with a serious look. Kabuto burst out laughing, Deidara rolling his eyes and sitting back in his seat. "Fuck you, Gaara." The redhead chuckled, starting to eat his lunch.

"Kabuto, you know I love you, right?" Deidara said after a while. The silverette froze with his mouth open, sighing and closing it before putting his sandwich back down. "You want me to go over there and find out, don't you?" he grumbled. "Please?" Deidara said softly, blinking his eyes repeatedly to look cute.

"Stop it. You look like you have blepharospasm," Kabuto stated, rolling his eyes and getting up.

"What's that?" Deidara frowned.

"It's Eye Dystonia, you idiot," Kabuto said. He walked over to the table, everyone greeting him and smiling since they all knew him. Deidara waited a few minutes for the silverette to return and fill him in. But he didn't. Deidara growled when he heard them all, even Kabuto, laugh loudly.

He saw Kabuto take a seat at the table and facepalmed, seeing the silverette join the conversation. After a while, Deidara quietly called out to the silverette, chucking small pieces of food at the back of Kabuto's head. Kabuto looked back with a smile, gesturing for Deidara to give him a minute before turning back and continuing to talk.

After a few minutes, Deidara growled in irritation. "Gaara, go get that idiot please," he sighed, turning to the redhead. "I'm eating," Gaara said, holding up a piece of chicken as proof. "Please? Just get him and come back. It won't take that long."

"No."

Deidara sighed, deciding it was time to go into begging mode. He wrapped his arms loosely around the small redhead, resting his head on his shoulders. "Please? Please? Please? Please, Gaara? Pleeease?" he asked softly, repeatedly kissing his cheek. The redhead sighed after a while. "Fine!" he frowned. Gaara got up, grumbling in annoyance and angrily making his way to the FPC table.

Deidara saw Gaara tap Kabuto on the shoulder and gesture for him to come back. Kabuto said something akin to “wait, you gotta hear this first”. Gaara rolled his eyes, folding his arms and turning to everyone, listening to the story Kisame was busy telling. As Kisame kept talking, Deidara saw Gaara smile and slowly have a seat in Itachi's lap.

The blonde dropped his head onto the table, banging it repeatedly in annoyance as the bluenette finished, everybody at the table laughing out loud. Deidara angrily grabbed a handful of Kabuto's fries, stuffing it into his mouth and grabbing Gaara's half-eaten chicken and taking a huge bite.

That's what they got for ditching him.

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Deidara got up, walking over to the FPC table as well. As he got closer, he could hear the conversation better. It was even better that Hidan was the one talking at that point since Deidara missed his voice so much.

"—With these super huge eyes and — _Hahaha!_ — And then - and then... — _Ahahahaha!_ — And then he said... “ ** _THAT'S_ WHAT THAT MEANS?!?!** ”," Hidan finished, bursting out in laughter, everyone at the table laughing along, except Armin.

"Hidan, it's not funny," Armin blushed in embarrassment, folding his arms across his chest as everyone laughed at his expense. "Yeah, you're totally right, baby. It's not funny," Hidan agreed, stopping his laughter. " _Thank _you—"__

__"It's hilarious!" Hidan finished, laughing again. Armin sighed, rolling his eyes and looking away with a pout._ _

__"W-What is?" Deidara asked, trying to join in on the conversation. Hidan stopped laughing, the smile on his face disappearing as he turned to Deidara. He rolled his eyes in irritation. "Deidara, go away. Please," Hidan gritted out, giving the blonde a harsh stare._ _

__Deidara sighed dejectedly, turning and starting to walk away, but he came back, stomping his feet angrily. "You know, it's really unfair what you're doing! You tell _me_ to go but you don't tell Kabuto and Gaara anything; oh, no. Why is that?!"_ _

__"I don't know, _maybe_ because they're not the ones who _cheated_ on me!"_ _

__"I FEEL BAD FOR IT! A-A-And... Every day that you don't talk to me... It—" Deidara stopped, feeling tears well up in his eyes and his voice starting to become shaky, "It kills me. Hidan." The silverette looked away, not wanting to see the heartbroken look on Deidara's face because he knew it would kill him as well._ _

__"Deidara, maybe you should leave?" Sakura suggested softly from her seat._ _

__"MAYBE YOU SHOULD SHUT UP—!"_ _

__"Don't yell at my friends!" Hidan frowned, glaring at the blonde before sighing, "Deidara, just... just go. Okay?"_ _

__"Fine," the blonde said after a while of silence, walking away from the table once again but he froze, turning on his heel and stubbornly returning. Hidan rolled his eyes about to speak up when he felt lips crash into his own. He froze in shock before coming back to his senses, pushing the blonde away._ _

__His lips still felt tingly and it felt like his heart was doing somersaults inside his chest, but he still hated Deidara. Hated him for making him feel this way. Giving him these stupid butterflies and making him still remain deeply in love with him even after he crushed his heart by cheating on him with Akasuna._ _

__Deidara walked off, leaving a still-shocked Hidan behind. The silverette's lips felt a bit dry and he wanted to lick them, but that would make it appear as though he enjoyed the kiss. Which he did, but really didn't want to._ _

__¤¤¤•¤¤¤_ _

__Gaara frowned when he felt someone come up behind him. He turned around, coming face-to-chin with the guy. The redhead craned his neck and looked up a bit, seeing the face of his ex-boyfriend. "Hey," he greeted with a small smile. After all, he didn't bare any grudge against the guy. Suigetsu just stared at him for a good few seconds before nodding._ _

__"Hi," he greeted back, still gazing at the small redhead with a weird distant look on his face. "Uh... Did you... need something?" Gaara asked a bit awkwardly, feeling slightly creeped out by the way Suigetsu was just standing there and staring at him. "Not really," the bluenette said calmly with a small shake of his head._ _

__"Umm... Okay."_ _

__After a few more minutes of just standing there under his ex's gaze, Gaara sighed, folding his arms and leaning against his locker. "Are you really just gonna spend all day staring at me?" he asked with a slight smirk. "You're really beautiful," Suigetsu justified with a smile._ _

__Gaara huffed a laugh, rolling his eyes playfully. Suigetsu smiled at the action, licking his lips after a while and gazing down at his redhead ex._ _

__"Gaara... I want you back."_ _

__The redhead froze, giving the other male a sympathetic look. "Suigetsu, I'm sorry, I... As you probably already know I'm... with Itachi right now," Gaara said softly, rubbing his elbow and feeling bad that he was probably breaking Suigetsu's heart._ _

__"That doesn't bother me," Suigetsu admitted, not seeming heartbroken at all._ _

__"Well, it bothers me. I'm not a cheater," the redhead said, looking everywhere except at the bluenette._ _

__"Gaara, look at me."_ _

__The redhead sighed, turning and looking the other male right in the eyes. Suigetsu smiled at him. "I love you, Gaara," he whispered, making the redhead's eyes go wide. He didn't think he had ever heard those words from Suigetsu. Especially not in that adoring tone._ _

__"I love you," the bluenette repeated softly, "Gaara, I was crazy about you, I'm _still_ crazy about you, and I'll probably still be crazy about you in the future. You being with Itachi won't stop me from loving you." Gaara just stared, not knowing what to say when Suigetsu cupped his cheeks._ _

__"I won't stop fighting for you, Gaara. I'll only give up when I know for sure that you don't have feelings for me anymor—"_ _

__"And how will you know that?"_ _

__"When you're happily married, living in a stable home and have more than one kid. Only then will I accept that I lost you for good."_ _

__"Wow."_ _

__Suigetsu smiled at him, leaning in and placing a soft lasting kiss on his cheek. Which shocked Gaara since Suigetsu always pushed for more than just a simple kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Gaara. Always have. I just realized it too late." The redhead just stood there in total shock._ _

__"Uh, I... I have to go. To english class."_ _

__"Me too," the bluenette smiled, leaning down and kissing Gaara's forehead, "I love you."_ _

__Gaara just nodded awkwardly, quickly walking off. But Suigetsu lightly grasped his hand. The redhead stopped walking, turning to the bluenette smiling at him. "Love, english class is this way," he said, pointing in the opposite direction, "Unless, of course, you're going to Hidan's english class?"_ _

__The redhead's eyes went wide as he realized he'd been heading the wrong way, and he blushed in embarrassment. "Oh. Uh... Yeah, yeah. I... I knew that," he lied, giving an assuring nod. Suigetsu laughed. "Sure you did," he teased, walking with the redhead to class. "I did! I was gonna go around!" Gaara lied with a laugh._ _

__"Okay. I believe you," Suigetsu said sarcastically with a teasing grin, making the redhead laugh again._ _

__"Shut up."_ _

__¤¤¤•¤¤¤_ _

__Hidan turned around when he heard Armin say something to him. "Hm?" he asked, looking at the blonde who seemed a bit troubled. "You liked it... Didn't you?" Armin asked, a bit sadly. Hidan frowned. "Liked what, baby?" he asked in confusion. "The kiss." Hidan smirked, biting his lip._ _

__"Hmm... I don't know. Can you remind me what it felt like?" the silverette said huskily, licking his lips and leaning in for a kiss. "Not from me," Armin said, putting his hands on the quarterback's chest and leaning back a bit, avoiding Hidan's lips. Hidan frowned. "In the cafeteria. From... Deidara," the blonde clarified, seeing the confused look on Hidan's face._ _

__The look morphed into one of realization as he remembered Deidara's brave act of affection. "Oh. Then, no. I didn't like it."_ _

__"But you waited before pushing him away."_ _

__"I was shocked."_ _

__The blonde nodded, turning forward, but Hidan could tell he still wasn't convinced. "Armin look at me." He did. "I didn't like it, okay? He just caught me off-guard which is why I didn't push him away sooner. I have no intention of getting back with him and, after what he did to me, I don't think I have any feelings for him anymore—"_ _

__"Hidan, you don't have to explain yourself to me—"_ _

__"But I will anyway. I don't love Deidara. Not anymore, okay?"_ _

__"So you don't wanna be with him?" Armin asked with a slightly raised brow._ _

__"Absolutely not."_ _

__The blonde nodded. "Okay. 'Cause I'd want to know if my FWB was sleeping around," he smirked, making Hidan smile. "Well, he's not. And he doesn't plan to," the silverette said with a small laugh, leaning in and giving Armin's lips a quick peck before leaning their foreheads together._ _

__Seeing that Armin didn't mind the intimacy, he tilted his head a bit, joining their lips in a longer open-mouthed kiss. "Saito and Arlert! Please! No kissing in the classroom!" Guren shouted, walking into the class._ _

__Hidan gave an annoyed moan at the interruption. He really didn't want to end the kiss, and definitely wasn't known for following rules. But she _did_ say please..._ _

__He broke the kiss, pecking Armin's lips a few more times before moving away. Licking his own lips, Hidan turned to the front, focusing on the hot young teacher._ _

__¤¤¤•¤¤¤_ _

__"Sasori?" Deidara called out when he saw his boyfriend pass him as if he were a complete stranger. He rushed to catch up and wrapped both his arms around the redhead's right arm, stopping his movements. "What?!" Sasori barked angrily, glaring at the confused blonde._ _

__"Why are you ignoring me?" Deidara frowned._ _

__"Isn't it obvious? Just let me go!" the redhead yelled in frustration, roughly trying to pull his arm free from the stubborn blonde. "No. Why are you so mad at me? I didn't do anything!" Deidara said back, starting to get a bit angry himself. The redhead rolled his eyes._ _

__"Did you forget we all eat in the same cafeteria?! Please, Deidara, I'm not fucking blind! I saw you kiss Hidan! You know, I don't fucking understand you! What do you want from me?! If you “love” Saito soo _fucking_ much... Then just leave _me_ the fuck alone!"_ _

__Deidara stared wide-eyed as his boyfriend yelled at him. Right now, he didn't even care if the students in the hallway were watching or listening in on the conversation. Part of him felt that he should break up right now with Sasori and pursue Hidan, but another part of him... The bigger part... Didn't really want to?_ _

__He had to be real about this._ _

__Sasori loved him._ _

__Hidan didn't._ _

___"You bitch..."_ _ _

__He heard Hidan's voice whisper in his head. Deidara stood rigid, just standing there as he recalled the memories of the embarrassing incident with Hidan. He couldn't leave Sasori, someone who actually did cherish him, to be with someone like Hidan._ _

___"How. Long. Deidara!"_ _ _

__The blonde would not allow himself to go crawling back to Hidan. Sasori would never call him a bitch. He wouldn't. Sasori couldn't hurt his feelings like that. So why should he?_ _

__Deidara turned to his boyfriend, who was currently giving him a concerned stare because of his silence and wide-eyed face. He looked into his eyes. Those beautiful hazel brown eyes that looked at him with nothing but care and adoration. Sasori couldn't hurt him; call him names._ _

___"That's disgusting, Deidara! **You're** disgusting!"_ _ _

__He stayed silent, still watching his boyfriend stare at him. "You wouldn't call me disgusting... Right?" Deidara asked softly, still looking distant. Sasori frowned in confusion at the random question. "No, baby. I wouldn't," he answered truthfully, still giving the blonde a worried look._ _

___"No! Don't fucking touch me! Give me my necklace back!"_ _ _

__Deidara stood traumatised, slowly leaning forward. At first Sasori thought he was about to faint, but then he felt arms slowly wrap around his shoulders, holding him in a loose hug. The redhead felt his anger diminish as his boyfriend rest his head on his shoulder. He hugged back, wrapping his arms around Deidara's waist._ _

___"I told you not to fucking touch me," Hidan gritted out._ _ _

___"Hidan, please. Let's just talk," Deidara said desperately._ _ _

__Deidara clung on tighter to his boyfriend as more memories came flooding into his head. He recalled how Hidan had actually grabbed a fistful of his hair and dragged him out like an animal. And you know what hurt the most...?_ _

__It wasn't the small painful nips as his hair was being pulled almost out of the roots._ _

__And it wasn't how he constantly tripped and fell, injuring himself and still being yanked harder by the hair and cussed at._ _

__No._ _

__It was the humiliation._ _

__That's what stung the most._ _

__Knowing that he was the biggest joke of the school at that moment; the laughing stock. The school slut who slept around and got put into his place by the quarterback before being thrown out of his boyfriend's house. Even if he had done that to Sasori, the redhead surely wouldn't have acted so rashly and embarrassed him._ _

__There was even a rumour going around that Hidan had literally thrown him out of the house._ _

__"I'm sorry," the blonde whispered, still hugging Sasori._ _

__"Me too. I shouldn't have yelled at you," Sasori said softly, gently massaging Deidara's scalp with his fingertips._ _

___"You heard. Get out! You're leaving skank on my seats."_ _ _

__He was done being hurt and humiliated._ _

__He'd stay with Sasori._ _

__

__His Sasori._ _

__He was done with Hidan._ _

__Definitely._ _

__¤¤¤•¤¤¤_ _

__The bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. Hidan walked out of class, Kyuubi by his side. "Dude, my mom... Whipped. My. **Ass** yesterday. Fuck, I swear I can still feel it," Kyuubi complained, rubbing his sore limbs. Hidan laughed loudly. "What did you do, dude?"_ _

__"Fuck you. It's not funny," Kyuubi said, laughing as well, "I was watching TV in my room and then she kept calling me. I mean, I was really annoyed 'cause it was getting to the good part. So I just rolled my eyes and told her to shut up."_ _

__"Oooh. Bad move, dude," Hidan laughed, "It's fucking Kushina! What were you thinking?!"_ _

__"I know, right! Really wish I didn't say it, man. She was upstairs in a fucking second! And I was like “SHIT!” 'cause she was looking at me with those huge eyes that scary as fuck!" Kyuubi said, sometimes laughing between sentences, "Dude, she handed my fucking ass to me! I tried to run, but it's fucking Kushina! I didn't stand a chance!"_ _

__Hidan laughed again, imagining his best friend trying to run away from his mother while she beat the shit out of him. "You ran?!" Hidan laughed, clutching his aching stomach and feeling tears well up in his eyes. "Of course I ran! One hit and I was bolting for the door. She caught me."_ _

__The silverette laughed harder at his best friend's expense, the hilarious contagious sound of his laughter causing a smile to tug at Kyuubi's lips. "Fuck you, dude. Shut up," the redhead said in embarrassment, playfully rolling his eyes._ _

__Hidan tried to control his laughter, finally stopping after a while but small laughs managed to escape here and there. He was glad that he didn't live with his own mother. He would've been getting his ass whopped every single day. Especially after the 'trying-to-have-sex-with-armin-in-school' thing._ _

__They slowly walked towards the school exit, Hidan occasionally chuckling. He saw a glimpse of blonde in his peripheral vision and turned his head, seeing Deidara standing there, staring into a book and reading something. The blonde felt eyes on him and looked back, feeling his heart flutter._ _

__Deidara started breathing heavily, his heart beating a mile a minute but he controlled it. He gave a small friendly smile, Hidan giving a curt nod before walking out of Akatsuki High. Only a few steps outside, Hidan froze, stopping dead in his tracks._ _

__"Dude, I never thought I could hate a _shoe_ as much as I hate my mom's right— Hidan?" Kyuubi said with a frown, noticing his friend stop walking._ _

__"Uh. Kyu, I'll... I'll be right back," Hidan said distractedly, he turned around and walked back towards the school. "Oh...kay?" Kyuubi said with a frown even though Hidan couldn't hear it, watching the silverette walk off. "Hey bro," he heard his brother greet him._ _

__"Leave me alone, dude, I hate you," Kyuubi pouted childishly, looking away and crossing his arms stubbornly. Naruto laughed loudly. "Is this 'cause I didn't help you yesterday? Come on, man, I was busy—"_ _

__"Doing what?!"_ _

__".....Watching TV with Dad."_ _

__Kyuubi's eyes went wide in shock. "Dad was there?!" he asked. He remembers when his Mom was done beating his ass, she pulled him downstairs by the ear just as his father, Minato, entered the front door from work._ _

__"Yep. He got back a bit early. When he heard you guys coming back downstairs, he ran outside, waited a while and then came back in saying _“I'm home!”_ ," Naruto laughed, "Sneaky old man. Come on, don't be pissed, bro."_ _

__"Dude, you betrayed me. I don't think I'll ever forgive you—"_ _

__"I'll take you to Ichiraku?"_ _

__"—But over time, I think my heart will recover. You know, time does heal all wounds. Let's go!" the redhead grinned, pulling his brother by the wrist to his car. It was a known fact that both brothers were addicted to ramen. It was kind of odd that they were so close since they were never in the same house together before._ _

__Their parents were divorced and Kyuubi lived with their father and took the older blonde's last name (Kyuubi Namikaze) while Naruto lived with their mother and took her last name (Naruto Uzumaki). They swapped kids over the weekends but the brothers have never actually been with the same parent at the same time so they barely knew each other._ _

__Minato and Kushina had recently gotten back together. They were worried that the boys wouldn't get along and would feel weird around each other, but as soon as Naruto mentioned loving ramen, he was Kyuubi's favourite person. Aside from Hidan, of course._ _

__Naruto blushed lightly at the contact, looking away and subtly holding his bigger brother's hand, the redhead not even noticing the small act of affection. Naruto was actually glad he didn't. He had no idea how he'd tell his big brother he had feelings for him and always thought of him when he masturbated._ _

__That was sure to be an awkward conversation._ _

__¤¤¤•¤¤¤_ _

__Hidan kept walking, eyes just looking straight ahead. He honestly had no idea where he was going; his mind blank while his body moved on its own. He pushed pass people who were eagerly pouring out of the school, finally making back inside._ _

__Hidan walked back the same way he came, spotting Deidara still standing there, reading whatever it was that he was reading. The school was silent and empty, so the blonde immediately heard footsteps approaching him. He lifted his face, frowning in confusion when he saw a determined Hidan walking his way._ _

__Didn't he still hate him?_ _

__"Hidan?"_ _

__Instead of receiving an answer as to why the silverette was coming towards him, Deidara felt warm hands come up and cover his cheeks, a pair of lips resting upon his own. He stood in shock, feeling Hidan's soft lips eagerly move on his own, massaging them in a heated one-way kiss._ _

__Hidan pulled away after a while, leaning their foreheads together and still not opening his eyes. "I love you. Deidara. I..." the silverette whispered, "God, I love you. So much." Hidan licked his lips, finally opening his eyes and looking at the love of his life._ _

__"And I'm sorry, Dei. I'm sorry for being such an asshole to you. It's just.... what you did... really hurt me. But I was wrong. I-I should've given a chance to speak, and I'm really sorry I didn't. If you can forgive me, I... I wanna try to make things work. Between us."_ _

__"....And what about Armin?"_ _

__"That's not anything... serious. He knows that. I mean, he's sweet and kind and innocent, but... I just... don't love him. I love _you_. I want to be with you, Deidara. Not Armin."_ _

__The blonde stared at him with mixed emotions. This is the moment he's been waiting for since the messy break up. But now that it was really actually happening... He wasn't so sure he still wanted to be with Hidan._ _

___"That's disgusting, Deidara! **You're** disgusting!"_ _ _

__"...I-I can't," Deidara said after a while of silence._ _

__"You can't? What... What do you mean? Deidara, I really am sorry for what I did to you. Just, please... Give me another chance. I'm sure we can work things out—"_ _

__"Hidan... No. I'm sorry, but I'm with Sasori now. I don't want to hurt him—"_ _

__"Pfft! The same Sasori that tried to have sex with Armin," Hidan said snidely, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Hidan, come on. I know you don't like him, but there's really no reason to spread lies about him," Deidara frowned. He didn't want to believe that the redhead would do that so it was only logical that Hidan made it up._ _

__"Hidan, I'm sorry. I really am, but... I can't be with you. Not after what you did."_ _

__The silverette didn't say anything, just looking away dejectedly and nodding his head slightly. "I'm sorry," the blonde said softly after a while. Hidan just shook his head slightly, holding up his hand and slowly backing off._ _

__"...We can still be friends?" Deidara offered softly after a while of silence. Hidan shook his head slightly, lifting his gaze and staring the blonde dead in the eye. "I don't want to be your friend," he whispered just loud enough for Deidara to hear it, before turning on his heel, slowly disappearing back out of the school._ _

__¤¤¤•¤¤¤_ _

__Gaara laid down in bed with his boyfriend. They weren't really doing anything sexual. Just laying together and talking. Gaara still couldn't stop thinking about what happened this morning what with Suigetsu confessing his love for him and claiming that hhe won't give up until Gaara is married with kids._ _

__Now that he thought about it... Would he and Itachi ever get married?_ _

__"Hey, Itachi?" Gaara said softly after a while of comfortable silence. The raven hummed in reply, opening his eyes a bit. "Do you think someday... we'll get married?" Gaara asked a bit shyly. Itachi opened his eyes fully, smiling slightly._ _

__"Well, do you want to marry me?"_ _

__The redhead looked away, trying desperately not to blush or something. "...I guess," he replied softly after a few seconds._ _

__"You guess? Hmm. Okay. Imagine this: _I take out to the best resturant in town. No, in the country. I go completely out of my way to make sure everything's perfect. Release some of those white birds into the air... Nice music playing in the background... There are fireworks in the sky... Well, for no reason, but they're there anyway. Boom. Boom._ "_ _

__As he kept talking, he scooted closer until eventually he was holding the redhead tight, Gaara laying on top of him, resting his chin on Itachi's chest and watching his face. " _I'm holding you. Just like this, only we're standing. I pull away and hold both of your hands and stare into your eyes..._ "_ _

__"Uh-huh..."_ _

__" _I slowly get down on one knee and reach into my pocket, pulling out a small black box. I open the box... revealing a beautiful, expensive ring—”_ "_ _

__"It doesn't have to be expensive," Gaara interjected softly with a small smile._ _

__"Actually, yeah. It kinda does."_ _

__"No, it doesn't," Gaara gave a small laugh, "You can propose to me with a freaking rubber band as a ring and it'll still be special."_ _

__"Good to know," Itachi smiled, kissing his head, "Now stop interrupting and just listen, okay?"_ _

__"Okay. But, just so we're clear... Don't propose to me with a rubber band. I will kill you."_ _

__Itachi laughed. "Okay, okay. I won't. I promise. Now shush, baby, listen."_ _

__"M'listening."_ _

__"All right, now where was I?... Oh! _a beautiful, expensive ring. That is **not** a rubber band. And I look up at you. And say... “Sabaku Gaara, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. In the past, I've let go of a lot things. Things I love. I didn't fight for them hard enough. But I refuse to make the same mistake with you.” _"___ _

____Gaara kept quiet, listening to the sound of his boyfriend's voice and imagining everything Itachi was describing._ _ _ _

____"... _“I promise that you will never want for anything, 'cause I swear on my life, Gaara... I will give you anything you want—”_ "_ _ _ _

____"Anything?" Gaara interrupted._ _ _ _

____"Anything and everything," Itachi verified with a loving smile._ _ _ _

____"Hmm.... Your leg?"_ _ _ _

____"I'll cut it off and give it to you," Itachi answered without hesitation._ _ _ _

____"Your arm?"_ _ _ _

____"The same."_ _ _ _

____"How 'bout your hair?" Gaara smirked, knowing how passionate and in love the Uchiha was with his precious, beautiful, silky ebony locks. Itachi opened his mouth to deliver a quick answer, but hesistated, making Gaara chuckle. "Uh... Yeah, I'm... I'm sorry, baby. That's... not gonna happen."_ _ _ _

____Gaara gave a rare laugh. But it wasn't really that rare anymore since whenever he was with Itachi, it just managed to slip out quite often._ _ _ _

____"No, I'm kidding," Itachi chuckled, "Yes, even my hair, Gaara. Just not all, though. Can't really imagine myself being bald." Gaara laughed again, imagining Itachi with no hair. "Now keep going. You'll give me anything I want..." the redhead trailed off, letting Itachi take it from there._ _ _ _

____" _...“And I will never deny you anything, Koi. Hell, I'd even find a way to jump up high into the sky, grab a few stars, put them in a box and give it to you if that's what you want. I love you. And I will continue to love you with every fibre of my being. Sabaku Gaara, will you please do me the honour of becoming Uchiha Gaara?” And then I spend about 15 minutes telling you how important you are to me before I finally pop the question. “Mon amour... Will you marry me?”_ "_ _ _ _

____Gaara just lay there, watching the raven haired man. He felt a strange tingly feeling and had to remind himself more than twice that Itachi wasn't actually proposing to him._ _ _ _

____" _And then everything goes silent.... And wait for you to give me an answer... Those white birds still flying around. I don't really know which sound effect to make for those, so I won't make any at all_ ," Itachi chuckled, " _And I wait... And wait.... And then you say............_ "_ _ _ _

____"..."_ _ _ _

____"..."_ _ _ _

____"...What do I say?" Gaara urged softly._ _ _ _

____"..."_ _ _ _

____"..."_ _ _ _

____"...You say...."_ _ _ _

____"..."_ _ _ _

____"..."_ _ _ _

____"..."_ _ _ _

____" _...... “I guess”_ ," Itachi said with an uninterested shrug. Gaara let out another laugh, burying his face in Itachi's chest. "Fine. Then yes. Yes, I want to... marry you," the redhead said softly with a small blush. Itachi smiled lovingly. "Great. Are you free to get married tomorrow?"_ _ _ _

____"NANI?!" ( _what?!_ ) Gaara yelled in shock, the raven haired male bursting out in laughter. "Ochitsuite. Joudan dayo!" ( _calm down. I'm just kidding!_ )_ _ _ _

____Gaara gave a sigh of relief, dropping his head back on to his boyfriend's torso. Itachi's chest kept rising and falling rapidly as the raven laughed to himself. "Shut up. It's not funny," the redhead said, lightly hitting the bigger male. "I'm sorry," Itachi said, stopping his laughter, "You know Japanese?"_ _ _ _

____"I have to. It's the only language my grandmother speaks," the redhead shrugged. Itachi just hummed, running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "And I thought you said you wanted to marry me~. Why'd you freak out?" the raven said playfully with a pout._ _ _ _

____"Well, I do want to marry you, Itachi. But it's way too soon! I'm in _high school_. We both are," the redhead explained, playing with his boyfriend's shirt. "Hmm. I know, baby, I know," Itachi said softly, lightly kissing Gaara's head._ _ _ _

____"Mmm, look at me~ I wanna kiss you," the raven said in a slightly whining tone. Gaara gave a small before complying, raising his head and facing his boyfriend. Itachi laughed lightly, smiling at the redhead before leaning in and kissing his lips._ _ _ _

____"I love you," Itachi whispered when they pulled away, leaning their foreheads together._ _ _ _

____"I love you too."_ _ _ _

____¤¤¤•¤¤¤_ _ _ _

____Armin rolled his eyes for the millionth time, boredly reading the texts from his cousin Hitomi as she boasted about her new boyfriend. She went into detail about how he did things for her; opening doors, buying gifts and always surprising her with romantic rendezvous. She also didn't hesitate to stress on how godly handsome he was._ _ _ _

____Armin growled, knowing she just wanted to rub it in his face. She smugly asked if he wanted to see a picture of her boyfriend to which he uninterestedly replied “yeah, sure”. The blonde's phone buzzed shortly after he sent the text. It was almost as if she was just waiting with her finger on the send button._ _ _ _

____He sighed, clicking on the picture and opening it. Armin's eyes widened when he saw the picture of the guy. His jaw dropped, recognizing the guy in the photograph. Actually... He recognized the entire photograph itself._ _ _ _

____It was Hidan._ _ _ _

____There was no doubt about it... That was Hidan._ _ _ _

____It was the same picture that was currently the silverette's Facebook profile picture. The one where Hidan was standing in a shower with his gorgeous eyes and firm amazing body that he just wanted to— _Okay, Armin, focus! You're getting off track!... She's dating Hidan?!__ _ _ _

____Just to confirm, he sent another text, asking if that was really her boyfriend before going to Hidan's number, sending him a picture of Hitomi and asking if he knew her._ _ _ _

____**“Isn't he gorgeous? My boo♡ And yes. He is my boyfriend”** _ _ _ _

____Armin gave a slow nod at his cousin's text before opening the one from Hidan which read:_ _ _ _

____**No. Who that?** _ _ _ _

____The blonde laughed loudly. So Hitomi had resulted to lying just to make him jealous. Haha! Petty. When he finally stopped laughing, a smirk spread across his face as he realized this was his chance to be the smug one for once._ _ _ _

____He finally had something to rub back in his cousin's face._ _ _ _

____Even if that something was a lie._ _ _ _

____He smirked wider and leaned back on his headboard as he typed up a reply to her, the grin never leaving his face as his fingers quickly tapped the letters. Armin leaned back with a satisfied grin, looking at the text he'd sent:_ _ _ _

____**“Really? Well, that's funny.... Because he's _my_ boyfriend”** _ _ _ _

____Well, this was gonna be fun._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There :)
> 
> Quite a lot of ItaGaa (as promised, Pan ;p) Sorry I couldn't squeeze the sex scene into the chapter as well, but I promise I'll write it in the next chapter :) :p
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


	28. Revelation

## Tuesday, 17 March

Kisame felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out, quickly excusing himself from the conversation and answering without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" the bluenette said, slightly walking away from his friends to not disturb their discussion.

_“Kisame?”_

The bluenette sighed. "Kimimaro," he said in a tone a bit too harsh.

_“...I'm sorry. I mean, I know it looked really bad but I swear, I didn't do anything, Kisame. Can you come over so we can talk? Please?”_

"I'm at school right now. I can't," Kisame said dismissively in the same hard tone.

Kimimaro sighed quietly to himself and rolled his eyes slightly, deciding it was time to pull his trump card. He faked a loud gasp.

"...Kimimaro?" Kisame asked over the phone, getting a panicked look on his face.

The silverette covered his mouth, trying desperately not to laugh as he imagined the look on his boyfriend's face right now. He gasped again, making a wheezing sound.

_“...c-...can't...breathe...Kisame—”_

"I'm on my way, okay? Just stay there, Maro. Try to breathe, alright? I'm coming," he assured, already running out of the school, roughly pushing pass people in the hallways. He had even discarded his backpack somewhere on the floor so he could run faster without it holding him back.

_“...I... love you, Kisame. If I don't—”_

"No! Shut up! Don't even say it! I love you too, Maro, and I won't let you die, okay! I love you, baby."

Kimimaro listened as his boyfriend kept uttering sweet nothings to him, trying not to 'aww' and completely throw the plan off. Kisame talked about how they'd grow old together and get married and have tons of kids. Kisame knew Kimimaro loved children and he personally only wanted two, but right now he had to keep his boyfriend calm, happy and most importantly, alive.

"—a hundred of them, okay? We'll have as many babies as you want, Maro," the bluenette ran up to the door, pushing it open and discarding his phone somewhere. He quickly ran up the stairs to Kimimaro's room, almost tripping but quickly recovering and continuing forward.

He quickly opened Kimimaro's bedroom door, pushing it and entering. The door flew back and slammed against the wall, flying back and shutting after him. Kisame spotted his boyfriend on the floor, rushing over to him and getting on his knees, holding the silverette to him. Before he could even say anything, he felt lips on his own.

Kisame pulled away from the kiss, looking his boyfriend over. "A-Are you okay? I don't understand. You... You said you couldn't breathe and—"

"I'm sorry. I... kind of... lied... about that," the silverette confessed, laughing to himself.

"...What?!" Kisame demanded, getting an angry scowl, getting up and glaring down at the silverette.

"It was the only way you'd come over, baby. I'm sorry—"

"I was driving WAY above the speed limit! I ran THREE fucking red robots to get here! For _you_ , Kimimaro! Just to find out you _lied_ to me?! I even tossed my phone aside when I got here! I _still_ don't know where it landed!" Kisame yelled angrily.

Kimimaro watched his boyfriend shout at him. He knew he should be sorry, or even scared... but he couldn't help feeling a bit. . . Turned on.

Kisame just looked so hot right now, the way his brows were furrowed in anger, his fists clenched and the way his voice was so furious and dominating. Unable to contain himself any longer, Kimimaro got up, crashing their lips together in a feverish kiss and running his hands over his boyfriend's body.

The bluenette avoided kissing back, pushing the smaller male away. "No. Don't kiss me; I'm not done talk—" Kisame stopped talking, his eyes quickly darting down when he saw Kimimaro start to unbutton his shirt. "Stop that," Kisame said, still staring.

Kimimaro just smirked to himself, pulling the material over his shoulder. Kisame stared before walking to his boyfriend and pulling the shirt back over his exposed shoulder, buttoning it back up. Kimimaro sighed at the action, realizing the sex card wouldn't help him now.

"I'm sorry, Kisame. I just... really wanted to see you. And I knew faking an attack was the only way you'd come. I'm really sorry for lying to you, babe. I just... don't like it when you ignore me," Kimimaro said softly, playing with his boyfriend's shirt to avoid looking him in the eye.

Kisame's expression softened and he wrapped his arm around the silverette's waist, using his free hand to massage his scalp. "It's alright, baby. I'm sorry too. For yelling at you. I feel really bad for it. I'm sorry," the bluenette said sincerely, placing a small kiss on his boyfriend's head.

"Hmm... Why don't you make it up to me?" the silverette purred, placing a trail of kisses on his boyfriend's neck. Kisame groaned. "And how do you want me to do that?" he asked lowly, suggestively running his hands over his boyfriend's body. Kimimaro pulled away from his neck, rubbing their lips together.

"I think you know the answer to that," he smirked, pushing his boyfriend down on the bed and straddling him. He joined their lips in a heated kiss, Kisame grasping his hips and kissing back sensually. He deepened the kiss, beginning to take off the only clothing item Kimimaro was wearing which was a shirt a few sizes too big.

He took it off, lifting his arms and letting his boyfriend pull his top off. He let out a sigh as Kimimaro licked his neck, feeling himself getting harder as the silverette ran his tongue over his skin, nibbling on it sexily. He licked his lips, bringing Kimimaro's head up and kissing him, flipping them over.

He placed his hands beside the silverette's head for support, feeling Kimimaro's hands opening his jeans and slowly pulling them off. Kisame deepened the kiss, feeling Kimimaro grab his butt through his underwear and give it a small squeeze. He pulled away, giving an amused laugh.

"Oh... So, what, you gonna top me now?" he asked teasingly with an amused smile.

"I might," Kimimaro lied with a smirk, playfully flipping them around so that he was on top. He gave his boyfriend a victorious smug smile, Kisame laughing at the cute face. "I can still do this," he said softly, flipping them over again and imitating the smug look Kimimaro gave him before.

Kimimaro laughed, flipping them again only to have Kisame turn them over once more and plant himself on top. "Enough," the silverette laughed, "We're gonna fall, idiot. My bed isn't that big, you know," he warned playfully. He had fallen off this bed too many times in the past.

Kisame gave a small laugh, the silverette cupping his cheeks and bringing him in for a kiss. He kissed back, rolling his hips against his boyfriend's and earning a throaty moan from him. He broke the kiss, locking their eyes and placing a slow trail of wet kisses down Kimimaro's torso, stopping at his stomach and sucking it sensually, lightly nibbling the flesh.

The bluenette hooked his fingers around the hem of Kimimaro's underwear, slowly pulling it off and kissing his inner thighs before coming back up, joining their lips in a feverish kiss and pulling his own boxers off.

He broke the kiss, sitting up and pumping his manhood a bit, surprised when Kimimaro sat up as well, grasping his cock and bending over as if he were gonna suck it. Kisame watched with hungry eyes, member throbbing at the thought of his boyfriend giving him head.

Kimimaro kept a firm hold on the twitching appendage, leaning down and bringing it into his mouth.

"Mmm..."

He moved his head up and down, stopping when he felt a dull pain in his back from his awkward bended position. He sat back up, gently pushing his boyfriend to lay down on his back and going back down on him.

He played with it a bit, rubbing it and seeing how Kisame responded to certain licks and nibbles. After that he just stared, taking in its appealing appearance. The bluenette gave an impatient moan, reaching down and jerking himself quickly, moaning erratically and arching his back slightly.

Not liking that his view was being obstructed, Kimimaro grabbed his hand, moving it away and watching when his penis twitched in protest.

"Mmm, baby, please... You can stare at it later..."

"Shush... Don't rush me," he smirked, taking his member back into his mouth and bobbing his head, massaging his balls.

"Aaah! Hahhh! Maro~ Uh!"

He made it seem like he was a pro and knew exactly what he was doing, but he honestly had no idea and didn't even understand the purpose of a blowjob. Was he supposed to get it soaking wet or suck it dry?

But since he still wanted Kisame to have sex with him and he didn't have any lube, he guessed he'd have to make it wet.

Kimimaro pulled away, deeming it wet enough and straddling the bluenette, slowly impaling himself on his horny boyfriend's manhood. Kisame moaned deeply, grasping Kimimaro's hips and trying desperately to control himself and not fuck the silverette's brains out while he was still getting adjusted.

The silverette groaned at the feeling of being filled by his boyfriend, too horny to even feel the pain. He rolled his hips, gasping when Kisame brushed his prostate. He placed his palms on the bluenette's firm chest, moving up and down.

Seeing Kimimaro didn't appear to be in pain, Kisame held on tighter, thrusting his hips up when the silverette came down. "Ah!"

He repeated the action, joining their lips in a wet kiss and flipping them over. Kisame stopped thrusting, kissing the silverette deeply before pulling out and breaking the kiss. He sat up, turning his boyfriend over with no effort and lifting his hips so his ass was in the air.

He grabbed a hold of it, squeezing the plump flesh in his hands before pulling it apart and slowly pushing back inside the tight warmth.

"Mmm... Kisame..."

Biting his lip, the bluenette moved his hips back and forth, picking up the pace and aiming for his prostate. The volume of Kimimaro's moans increased and he grabbed the covers, eagerly pushing back on his boyfriend.

Kisame moaned, grabbing a fistful of Kimimaro's hair and pulling his head back to rest on his shoulder. He halted his thrusts, turning his head and kissing his boyfriend's lips. Feeling Kisame's tongue rub against his own, Kimimaro shivered slightly, feeling chills run down his spine.

Kisame pulled away, starting to move again. Kimimaro reached down, grabbing his boyfriend's left hand and wrapping it around his stomach, putting the other one over his right shoulder and all the way to his left breast and holding both in place with his own arms.

The bluenette slowed his thrusts to deep long ones, sure to hit his spot with each thrust. Kimimaro threw his head back in pleasure, letting out a throaty moan that went straight to Kisame's dick. The silverette moaned again, unwillingly letting go of Kisame's arms and reaching behind himself, grabbing two fists full of blue hair.

Kisame kept his arms wrapped around his boyfriend, pulling his smaller body against his own and thrusting deeply, groaning in pleasure. He felt Kimimaro's hands travel lower to his butt. At first, he feared he was gonna be fingered, but Kimimaro just grabbed it, trying to push him deeper inside.

"Thought you were gonna finger me," Kisame admitted softly in a gruff voice. Kimimaro laughed. "Do you want me to?" he asked with a smirk. "No," Kisame chuckled huskily. Kimimaro smirked wider, spreading his boyfriend's cheeks and rubbing his entrance with his middle finger, putting a little pressure.

"Kimimaro!"

The silverette laughed, taking his finger away. "Fine."

Kisame unwrapped his arms from around his boyfriend, gently pushing him back down and grabbing his leg and using it to turn him over without pulling out. He grabbed both of Kimimaro's ankles, lifting them up in front of him so the silverette was in the 'happy baby' pose.

He moved his hips, throwing his head back in pleasure and biting his lip.

"I'm gonna cum..." Kimimaro said softly, reaching down and jerking himself.

"Yeah?"

"Ah... Yeah..."

Kisame increased the speed, repeatedly hitting his prostate to get him off faster, the silverette arching his back and crying out as he came on his stomach. The bluenette slowed his pace after his boyfriend's orgasm, resting Kimimaro's feet on his chest and pushing in deep.

After a few seconds he spread the silverette's legs apart, wrapping them around his hips and leaning over, connecting their lips in a slow kiss, thrusting in and out. He pulled away from the kiss to let out a loud moan, feeling his orgasm approaching when his boyfriend starting sucking on his neck.

He was about to cum when he made a shocking discovery, quickly stopping and pulling out. "What?" Kimimaro whispered breathlessly, feeling his boyfriend pulling. "I can't cum inside, I'm... not wearing a condom," Kisame explained gruffly.

The silverette nodded, sitting up and bringing his boyfriend's manhood into his mouth. After only a minute, Kisame was ready to blow. He wanted to stop the silverette and warn him that he came a lot. Like, a lot. And he'd probably choke.

But it just felt too good.

Kisame threw his head back in pleasure, releasing into his boyfriend's mouth. Kimimaro's eyes flew open in shock when the bluenette came, his load too much for his mouth to handle and it ended up flying out of his nose, filling his cheeks and coming out of his mouth.

He pulled away quickly, gasping and coughing, the bluenette still ejaculating on his face and hair. When Kisame got off his high, he opened his eyes, glancing down and seeing his boyfriend covered in his sperm. Some of it even looked like it was coming from his nose!

Hehe. Coming.

_'No time for jokes, Kisame!'_

"Oh God, did I do that?" he asked in shock.

"Duh," the silverette said, wiping it off the back of his eyes. Kisame frowned, feeling really bad that he didn't warn Kimimaro about it. "I'm sorry," he said softly. _'Great. Nice move, Kisame. Now he's mad at you. Real smooth.'_

"Whatever. Just get out, Kisame."

The bluenette looked away, dejected. He nodded to himself. "Okay," he whispered, getting up, "Hey, I... I really am sorry. I didn't mean to—"

He stopped talking when he heard a snort, Kimimaro bursting into laughter. The silverette grabbed his wrist, pulling him back onto the bed.

"I'm kidding, you idiot. Don't leave," he laughed, laying on top of his boyfriend, "Kisame, you should've seen it! It just came flying out of my nose like swoosh! Haha! Why weren't you making a video?! I'm sure it looked awesome!" he said, sitting up.

"So... You're not mad?" Kisame asked with a slightly confused face. "No. Why would I be?" Kimimaro laughed, blowing the liquid out of his nose with a far corner of the blanket. Kisame laughed as well. "Oh. Haha, I love you," he smiled. "I love you too—"

"Kimimaro!?" A voice called from downstairs, making the couple quickly pull away from the kiss. "Is that Orochimaru?" Kisame whispered, his eyes going wide in shock and panic. "Who else is this crazy to come to my house without asking? Of course, it's Orochimaru!" Kimimaro whispered. He quickly gathered his boyfriend's clothes, tossing them to Kisame.

"Get down!" Kimimaro whispered harshly, quickly kicking his boyfriend off of the bed, Kisame falling with an ungraceful thud.

"Ow! Kimimaro!" Kisame growled.

"I'm sorry—" the silverette quickly kept quiet, turning and laying on his stomach, pulling the duvet over himself to cover his butt. He lifted his head when the door opened, Orochimaru walking in. "Kimimaro—?"

"Yes?" the silverette answered a bit too quickly.

"Why are you naked?" Orochimaru asked with a frown.

"Well, that's what happens when you barge into people's houses without calling first! What are you doing here, Orochimaru?" Kimimaro sighed. The raven came closer, sitting beside his cousin on the bed. "I'm sorry. You didn't come to school today so I wanted to check up on you and see if you were okay."

Kimimaro's expression softened as he heard his cousin's caring reason for intruding. "I'm fine, Orochimaru. But you can't keep barging in like this."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, you can stop apologizing."

The raven nodded, leaning back and propping himself up on his hands, feeling a sticky liquid on his palm. He frowned, lifting his hand and staring at the white substance on it. "Please tell me this is not what I think it is," the raven pleaded with a funny grimace expression.

Kisame tried desperately to contain his laughter, squeezing his nose shut so he didn't snort a laugh and expose himself. Kimimaro, however, didn't bother to hide it and just let it out, laughing loudly as his cousin carefully examined his boyfriend's semen with a disgusted face.

"Well, I would be lying. But if that's what you wanna hear... Then, it's not what you think it is, Orochimaru," the silverette laughed. "That's disgusting, Kimimaro," the raven haired male commented, wiping his hand off on the covers, his cousin just laughing at his expense.

"Did you...?" Orochimaru asked curiously, trailing off. "I was horny," Kimimaro shrugged with a smirk, making his cousin blush in embarrassment. "I... didn't need to know that, Kimimaro," the raven stated with a small blush, looking away.

Kisame rolled his eyes in annoyance as the two began a conversation on the bed while he slept on the cold hard floor, chucking a piece of eraser at the back of his boyfriend's head to tell him to wrap things up. "Ow!" Kimimaro whispered in pain, rubbing his head.

"What is it?" Orochimaru asked with a frown.

"Nothing," he said with a dismissing smile, going back to talking to his cousin. Kisame mentally growled when the didn't get the idea, sitting up and throwing another chunk of eraser before laying back down.

Kimimaro shut his eyes in irritation, gritting his teeth before deciding to get Orochimaru out so he could yell at the idiot.

"Hey, you should probably head back to school," he said with a smile. "Yeah, you're right. I just came to see if you were okay and you are, so... I'll see you later," Orochimaru smiled, getting up and giving his cousin a small hug.

"Love you."

"You too," the raven replied, walking out of the door. Kimimaro waited a few minutes before turning and glaring at Kisame as he got off the floor. "You idiot! What was that for?!"

The bluenette laughed. "You just kept talking. The floor's uncomfortable, babe," he shrugged, walking to his boyfriend and pecking his lips. The silverette rolled his playfully, wrapping his arms around Kisame's neck when the bluenette wrapped his arms around his waist. "You didn't have to hit me though," he pouted.

"I know~ I'm sorry, baby," Kisame cooed in a mocking tone, pecking the silverette's lips again, "I was tired of hiding. Maybe we should just tell him that we're together?"

"Are you sure? I mean, we don't know how he'll react... He might beat the crap out of you, babe."

"Yeah, you're right. That's a shitty idea. Let's _not_ tell him."

"Agreed," Kimimaro laughed lightly.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Armin fiddled with his fingers, not knowing how he was gonna tell Hidan his aunt and cousin wanted to meet him. "What's wrong?" Hidan asked, making the blonde jump slightly in shock. "N-Nothing!" Armin answered quickly, turning away from the silverette. "Come on, just tell me, Armin."

The blonde sighed. "Okay. Uh... Will you pretend to be my boyfriend? Just for tomorrow!"

Hidan stared, not believing the . What were the odds that _another_ blonde boy with blue eyes would ask him to pretend to be their boyfriend. But then again, why _would_ he be asked again?! Was there a huge fucking neon sign on his back written: **USE ME AS YOUR PRETEND-BOYFRIEND**

"Why?" Hidan asked curiously.

"...'cause I sort of... kind of... rubbed you in my cousin's face and now... she wants to see if we're actually dating. And she's bringing her mom... who's my aunt. The one that sends me birth control pills."

Hidan just gave a small laugh, shaking his head in disapproval. "Will you help me?" Armin asked hopefully, shutting his locker and turning to face the silverette. Hidan snorted a laugh. "You kidding? You made your own bed... Lay down in it," he said with a shrug, causing a shocked expression to form on Armin's face.

"Really, Hidan?! Come on, it's just for one day! Please?" the blonde begged. "Hmmm... And what do _I_ get for this?" the silverette purred, stepping closer to the small blonde. "I'll give you anything you want!" Armin answered without hesitation. "Anything?" Hidan smirked.

"Anything!" Armin verified desperately.

Hidan grasped his hips, sucking and biting his neck. "And if I wanna fuck...?" he asked lowly, grabbing the blonde's ass and pressing their bodies together. "W-We can," Armin answered shyly, trying to hold back his moans. "Yeah?" Hidan whispered against his skin.

"Y-Yeah."

"Alright then," Hidan smiled, pulling away, "So what do I even have to do here?"

"I don't know. Just... act like we're serious and stuff," Armin said with a shrug. Hidan nodded slowly. "So you want me to tell you I love you?" he asked with a slightly tilted head. "Y-Yeah, I guess," Armin answered, a small blush spreading on his face.

"Armin..." Hidan said reluctantly. He didn't want the small blonde catching feelings. He really didn't want to hurt Armin by rejecting him. "I won't get the wrong idea, Hidan. Don't worry," Armin said, already knowing why the silverette was hesitant to say those three words to him.

"Are you sure?" Hidan asked, still not completely convinced.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Hidan just nodded, walking closer to the blonde. He slowly wrapped his arm around Armin's waist, quickly pulling him forward and pressing him against his own body. The blonde let out a small breath as the air was knocked out of him. He lifted his gaze, locking eyes with Hidan.

He said nothing as the silverette stared him dead in the eyes, watching as Hidan slowly leaned forward. Armin swallowed and quickly licked his lips, not wanting them to be dry when Hidan kissed him. He closed his eyes, spreading his lips slightly when he felt Hidan's graze his own.

Sure, he had kissed Hidan multiple times. But now that the silverette was doing it so slowly, he felt kind of anxious and weak in the legs. Armin tried to stay up, breathing heavily and awaiting the kiss... But it never came.

Hidan pulled away, gently kissing the blonde's neck. Armin let out a small moan, feeling Hidan place a slow trail of sensual kisses up his neck. Hidan nibbled lightly at the blonde's ear before peeking his tongue out and slowly licking up his ear lobe. Armin gasped, feeling his knees buckle and his legs turn to jelly when the silverette exhaled against his ear.

"...I love you," Hidan whispered into his ear in a low husky, seductive voice.

 _'Okay, that's it. Rest in Peace, Legs,'_ Armin thought as his legs gave out, Hidan catching him when he fell. The silverette looked at the blonde who was jelly in his arms, giving him a disapproving stare.

"You see?"

Armin quickly recovered, standing up on his own on shaky legs and moving out of Hidan's grasp. "Don't say it like that!" he half-yelled with a blush, "J-Just say it normally!" Of course he would get all weak if Hidan used that sexy voice on him! How could he not?!

Hidan laughed lightly. "Fine. Then let's try that again... I love you, Armin," he said again in his normal voice.

"I... l-love... you too. Hidan," the blonde said with a heavy blush.

"Mmm... Call me baby. I don't think you've ever called me baby before," Hidan smirked.

"Huh? N-No! I'm not calling you baby!"

"You have to. I'm your “boyfriend” now. Remember?" the silverette said, using air quotations just to remind the blonde that this was in no way real. Armin rolled his eyes slightly, trying to fight away the blush on his face. "Fine. I... I... love you... baby," he said awkwardly, "There. Happy?"

"Hmmm... No. It sounded too forced. Y'know, I'm starting to question if you really do have feelings for me, Armin," Hidan whined in a feminine manner. The blonde huffed a laugh, telling the silverette to shut up.

"No. You don't get to tell me to shut up. I'm not just some piece of meat for you to do what you want with me. I am a woman, Armin. I have feelings—"

"Hidan, just shut up!" the blonde laughed loudly, "Come on, can you just be serious for a minute?!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Now let's try that again. But more casual this time," Hidan laughed, not noticing Deidara slowly walking pass them. He controlled his laughter, looking at the blonde with a small smile.

"I love you, Armin Ackerman."

"I love you too, baby."

Deidara's eyes widened as he overheard the exchange of caring words between his ex-boyfriend and his blonde ex-rival. He stared for a minute before storming away, going into the bathroom. Did he really just hear that?! They... They're in love?! W-With each other?

No! It can't be! I-It's just a sex thing! They can't be in love! Just yesterday Hidan had confessed his love for him and now he was telling Armin the exact same thing?!

_'Oh, so Hidan just threw his love around like some fucking— No, calm down, Deidara. He's your ex. It shouldn't bother you this much.'_

He slowed his breathing, relaxing and combing through his hair with his fingers before exiting the bathroom, going to his own locker to get his stuff. What Hidan does really shouldn't bother him.

There weren't together anymore.

They'd never be.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan followed Armin to the front door of his house, standing idly by as the blonde unlocked the door. "You sure they're not home?" Hidan asked unsurely. The last thing he wanted was to get jumped by Armin's parents and interrogated again. "Yeah. They're coming back a bit later."

"So we have enough time for sex?" Hidan asked hopefully.

"No."

"Aww," the silverette said sadly, giving a small pout and crossing his arms.

"Just get in," Armin laughed, letting the silverette inside before entering himself and closing the door. "Where are we going?" the silverette asked curiously, trailing behind the small blonde. "The backyard," Armin answered, opening the glass door and walking out.

Hidan walked into the backyard as well, immediately smelling a horrid stench from next door. "What the fuck is that!?" he yelled, Armin quickly putting a hand over his mouth and dragging him away into the house. "Shh! Hidan, what's wrong with you? You're gonna get me into shit!" Armin said, checking to see if the neighbours heard him.

"Whatever they're burning _smells_ like shit," Hidan retorted, looking at the smoke.

Armin giggled. "Well yeah. But don't say anything about it. That's rude."

"How is that rude? If it stinks, it stinks.

"Shh! Come on, let's go up to my room," Armin laughed.

"Oooh, we're going up to your room," Hidan smirked, following the blonde upstairs.

"We're not having sex," Armin said blankly, walking into his room.

"Oh. Soo torn," Hidan whispered, putting a hand over his heart dramatically.

They sat on the blonde's bed, the morbid smell coming in from the open window after a while of fresh air. Hidan stood up to close the window, the smell hitting him harder. "Oh my god. I swear, it's a fucking dead body!" Hidan exclaimed, covering his nose.

"Stop swearing so much. Their daughter, Kyoko, might overhear," Armin giggled.

"I think they're _burning_ Kyoko!"

Armin burst out laughing, falling back onto the bed.

"KYOKO!... See? No reply. They're definitely burning Kyoko," Hidan said in a convinced tone. After a while, Armin finally stopped laughing. "Shut up and get over here," he said between giggles. Hidan complied, closing the window and laying down on the bed on his side. He placed his hand on the blonde's thigh, starting to kiss on his neck.

"Hidan~ I said no sex," the blonde breathlessly.

"I know, I know. We can still make out, right?" the silverette purred. He pulled back, rubbing their lips together. "Aha," Armin breathed, smashing their lips together. "Wait," Armin breathed between kisses.

"What?" Hidan asked, pulling away. "I wanna... I wanna try something," Armin said, looking kind of embarrassed. "Like what?" Hidan asked curiously. "Just lay down, okay," the blonde blushed. Hidan looked him and smiled slightly, by the way Armin was so flustered whatever he wanted to do was definitely sexual.

Hidan complied, laying down on Armin's bed and looking up at the blonde expectantly. Armin straddled him, hovering right above Hidan's face and staring into his eyes. Hidan grabbed his hips gently, leaning in for a kiss, but Armin moved away. Oh, he was teasing? Okayyy. Hidan smirked. Armin returned the gesture before going for his neck, sucking and biting.

The silverette moaned, starting to rub the blonde's hips. Armin travelled lower, unbuttoning and unzipping Hidan's pants but not pulling them off. He opened the button on his boxers, freeing his semi-hard member. Armin grabbed it, slowing pumping the silverette. Hidan shut his eyes and sighed, thrusting into the blonde's hand.

Armin kept moving his hand up and down the silverette's arousal, watching it grow and harden and, in just a few moments, Hidan was rock hard. Armin stopped his pumping, staring at it before bending over and slowly lapping at the tip. Hidan's breath hitched in shock.

He never thought the shy blonde would ever do something like that. But he wasn't complaining. Oh, no. In fact, he really liked it.

Armin took the head into his mouth, sucking on it and drawing a loud moan from Hidan. He kept going, taking in a bit more. Hidan shut his eyes and bit his lip, groaning and slightly bucking his hips into the blonde's mouth. Armin tried to keep up, using his hand to work what his mouth couldn't like he'd seen in those porn videos.

Hidan threw his head back and let out a loud breathy moan, the erotic sound boasting Armin's confidence and making him increase the speed on his movements. Hidan moaned again, squeezing lightly at the sheets and trying to thrust up and cause the blonde to choke on his penis.

Armin pulled away when his jaw started to ache, using his hand on the silverette's wet manhood. He pushed his hair behind his ear when it fell to his face, feeling proud of himself when he heard Hidan groan in pleasure. He leaned down again, bringing the head into his mouth and sucking it for a while before pulling away to push his hair back again.

The blonde went down again, blowing the silverette and getting irritated as his hair kept falling in his face. He was about to pull away and push it back when he felt Hidan's hands do it for him and hold his hair back in a tight fist. Armin moaned in thanks, sending shivers through Hidan's body.

"Uh! Baby! Mmm... Soo good," Hidan moaned huskily, shutting his eyes in pleasure. The blonde groaned, his jaw starting ache again. He opened his mouth wider, slipping Hidan's member out of his mouth. The silverette opened his eyes, looking down and seeing Armin's mouth and the tip of his cock joined by a thick line of saliva and pre-cum.

He licked his lips at the erotic sight, using the hand in his hair to gently push Armin back down on his dick. "Keep going," Hidan said gruffly, feeling his manhood twitch in anticipation. Armin stretched his jaw a bit before complying, bringing Hidan's penis back into his mouth.

The silverette let out a throaty moan, glancing down and watching his member move in and out of the blonde's mouth. Armin curiously looked up to see if Hidan was enjoying it, instead locking eyes with the bigger male.

He blushed and wanted to look away, knowing he probably didn't look sexy at all with Hidan's cock in his mouth, but he couldn't and instead held eye contact with the silverette as he sucked him off, watching Hidan's face contort in pleasure. The eye contact proved to be too erotic for Hidan and he felt himself nearing the edge.

"Mmm, fuck... Uh!... Ohhhhh fuck... Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Armin! Shit! Baby, stop!" Hidan yelled, prying the blonde's head off his manhood, feeling it give a few angry twitches in protest.

"Did I do something wrong?" Armin asked with a confused face, wiping the spit and cum from his chin.

"...No," Hidan panted, letting go of Armin's hair, the pretty blonde locks falling back onto his face like a honey waterfall, "I-I was gonna cum..."

"You don't want to?" Armin asked with a cute tilted head. Hidan smiled. "No. Not yet... I'm still enjoying it," the silverette smirked, a blush spreading on the blonde's face.

"Mm, get back in there, baby," Hidan smiled sexily, running his fingers through Armin's hair and pushing it back, gathering all of it and holding it out of the way.

Armin gave a small nod before leaning down again, bringing Hidan's member back into his mouth. The silverette let out a pleased sigh, gently moving Armin's head up and down. "Ahhh... Fuck yeah! Mmm~" Hidan moaned, the blonde hummed, picking up the pace and bobbing his head quickly.

Hidan tightened his grip on Armin's hair, throwing his head back and crying out in pleasure. He bit his lip, loving the slurpy sound the blonde was making as he sucked him off. "M'gonna cum," Hidan warned weakly, moaning frantically. But Armin didn't stop.

He kept a firm hold on the base of Hidan's cock, sucking harder and faster. Unable to hold it back any longer, Hidan cried out in pleasure, bucking wildly and spurting into Armin's mouth. The blonde seemed shocked but kept calm, relaxing and steadily swallowing the white liquid.

After a minute, Hidan stopped cumming, slowly running his fingers through Armin's hair before pulling his member out. He glanced down at it, seeing it was drenched in saliva and semen. The blonde noticed and started to clean him off with his tongue, lapping at the fluids.

Hidan looked him, seeing Armin no longer had his spunk in his mouth. And it didn't look like he had spit it out. "You swallowed it?" Hidan asked in shock. Armin looked at him with an innocent face. "Yes."

Was he not supposed to do that? But in the porno videos he had secretly watched, the guy had swallowed his boyfriend's sperm.

"God..." Hidan whispered, "...That is so hot."

Armin blushed, looking away shyly. Hidan smiled at him, reaching out and holding the blonde's chin, bringing him in for a kiss. He peeked his tongue out, rubbing it on Armin's and tasting himself on the blonde's tongue.

He moaned into the kiss, hearing something downstairs and pulling away quickly but keeping their faces close.

"What's that?" Hidan asked in a whisper.

"What's what?" Armin frowned.

"SWEETIE!"

The blonde sighed when he heard his mother's voice downstairs, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "YES?" he yelled back in response, not wanting her to come up and check on him. "CAN YOU COME DOWNSTAIRS, PLEASE?"

"FOR WHAT?"

"..."

Armin growled angrily. Damn it! She was so annoying when she didn't answer. At least she didn't say “it's a surprise!”.

"I'll be right back. Just stay here. Don't move, don't talk, actually don't do anything, Hidan. Please."

"Chill, babe. I'll stay right here. Don't worry," Hidan laughed, sitting back comfortably. Armin nodded, getting up and walking out of the door. He quickly descended the stairs, going into the living room where he saw his mother sitting down with her sister and niece. His father was no where in sight so she had probably sent him off to make tea.

"Armin!" his little cousin yelled happily, running over to him and wrapping her tiny arms around his waist and burying her head in his shirt. "Hey, Hana," he greeted with a wide smile, hugging the little girl back. "Let's go play!" she yelled enthusiastically, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards his room.

"Wait, honey," her mother said gently with a soft smile, "I want to talk to Armin first. You go ahead, Hana. He'll be right up."

"Okay!" she smiled, letting go of her cousin and running up the stairs alone while Armin watched in horror. What if she saw Hidan?! Who was he kidding?! There was no 'what if' about it! Hidan was just _there_ on his bed like a (well-crafted) blob!

"Don't run, sweetie!"

"Okay, mom!"

_'Shit!'_

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Armin quickly finished catching up with his aunt, slipping out of the living room when his father returned with a tray of tea and cupcakes. He ran towards his room, pushing the door open and hearing laughter. Hidan was standing, holding Hana up in the air and making her fly like an aeroplane while she giggled.

He stopped making the silly sound effect when he heard the door open, turning to Armin and grinning. "Hey, baby," he smiled, bringing the little girl down and resting her on his hip. "What?" he asked, noticing the confused look on Armin's face.

"Nothing, I just... expected her to scream or something."

"Oh, come on. I'm not scary," Hidan said, voice sounding funny since Hana was squeezing his lips shut to see if he could still talk with 'fish lips'. Hidan managed to pull his lips free, trying to bite her fingers. Hana screamed, laughing loudly and moving her hand away quickly. But if Hidan really wanted to bite her, he could've.

"Aww," Armin whispered, watching the cute sight, hearing Hana's mom calling her downstairs, "Hidan, her mom wants her," he informed, interrupting their play-time. Hidan made a sad face, hugging the little girl close.

"Aww. Goodbye, sweetie. And remember, you can't tell anyone Hidan's here, okay? 'Cause Hidan's a ghost. And they'll send me away forever if they find out I'm here."

"Okay, Hidan," she said, hugging him tightly. She didn't want her new friend to be sent away forever.

"Bye, Hana," he said sadly, pulling away from the hug. Before he could put her down, she placed her hands on his cheeks, closing her eyes and kissing him on the lips, Hidan's eyes widening in shock. She pecked his lips repeatedly, finishing a long one, exactly how her parents kissed her.

"Bye, Hidan."

The silverette nodded and put her down, still in shock. He watched her leave, not believing the little girl had just kissed him. But he couldn't help but feel touched that she thought they were close enough for her to kiss him on the mouth, feeling a smile tug at his lips. He wanted a daughter.

Maybe he could kidnap Hana?

Armin smirked teasingly when he saw Hidan smile after his cousin kissed him, deciding to tease him about it.

" _I... I, I love little girls. They make me feel so good. I love... little girls. They make me feel so bad—_ "

"Fuck you," Hidan laughed.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Wednesday, March 18

"Hey man, your birthday's today, right?" Hidan asked with a grin.

"Haha, you remembered," Kisame laughed lightly, "Yeah, it is."

"Aaah! Dude, we're gonna get so fucking smashed!" Hidan yelled enthusiastically, doing a little jump. Kisame laughed. "Nah, man, I don't wanna get wasted."

Hidan froze upon hearing the last five words, the smile falling right off his face as he slowly turned and stared at his friend with a grave _are-you-fucking-kidding-me_ expression. Not saying a word.

"Hey," Kyuubi greeted, coming up to them and noticing the look on his best friend's face. "What he say?" he asked, gesturing to the bluenette. "He just said he _doesn't_ wanna get wasted," Hidan explained, still giving Kisame the look, " _And_ it's his fucking birthday."

Kyuubi's brows rose a bit before he turned to Kisame, giving him the exact same look Hidan was currently giving him. After a while, Kisame couldn't keep a straight face anymore and burst out laughing. "I'm kidding. Let's do it!"

They stopped giving him the stare, grinning widely. "Yeah-yer!"

"Wait, dude, don't you have to go meet Armin's family today?" Kyuubi asked curiously, interrupting their excited yelling. "Oh shit! Forgot about that!"

"Wait, you're meeting his family?!" Kisame asked incredulously.

"Not all of them. Just his aunt and cousin."

"But, still! Dude, what the fuck?!"

"It's a long story, man. I have to stay there all day. Just don't get drunk without me, guys."

"Can't make any promises, bro," Kisame smirked.

"Dude, really? Come on. Today, you can have birthday sex with Kimimaro and then tomorrow we'll get wasted. Just wait for me, man. Please?"

Kisame gave a thoughtful expression, turning to Kyuubi who had the same expression. "Should we?" he asked softly in a hushed tone, even though Hidan could still hear them. "I think we should. His house is the only place we can throw the party. Dude lives alone," Kyuubi whispered back.

They nodded to each other, standing up straight and turning to Hidan. "Alright. We'll wait for you," Kisame announced, a grin spreading on Hidan's face, "Actually, let's do it on Friday. I don't wanna come to school with a hangover." Kyuubi walked over to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, Hidan moving away stubbornly.

"No. Fuck you, dude," he pouted, "You considered getting drunk without me.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan sighed as his pretend boyfriend fixed his hair and clothes for the millionth time. "Babe, I'm sure I look fine now," the silverette said, getting tired of the blonde acting like his mom before visitors came over.

"Okay, okay. You do. You just got a little..." Armin trailed off, licking his thumb and wiping away the small smudge on Hidan's face. Hidan sighed again, letting him wipe it off. "Are you done now?"

"Uh-huh," Armin nodded, suddenly wrapping his arms around the silverette in an embrace. "Thank you," he whispered, "...For doing this for me." Hidan smiled, hugging the blonde back and kissing his head, pecking his lips when they pulled away.

"No problem. When are they coming?"

"In a few min—"

The blonde was cut off by the sound of Hidan's ringtone. Hidan put his hand in his pocket, taking it out and frowning at the number he didn't know. He swiped across the screen quickly, bringing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, is this Hidan Saito?"_

"Uh, yeah. Who's this?"

_"I'm Nurse Izumi from Konoha Hospital. I'm calling for a Kyuubi Namikaze. Would you happen to know someone by that nam—"_

"I do! W-What happened to him?!" Hidan demanded in panic.

_"He just had a minor accident on his motorbike. He's okay now, but he has requested me to let you know."_

"I'm on my way," Hidan said, hanging up.

"Hold on. On your way to where?!" Armin half-yelled.

"Kyu's in hospital. I'm just gonna check up on him. I'll be right back—"

"My aunt is coming _now_! You can't leave!"

"Babe, I'll be back real soon, okay? My best friend needs me."

"I need you too, Hidan."

"And I'll be here," Hidan smiled, stepping closer and cupping Armin's cheeks, leaning their forehead's together. "Okay?" he whispered, pecking the blonde's lips. "Okay," Armin said softly, letting the silverette peck his lips two more times but not kissing back.

"Gimme a kiss," Hidan whispered, noticing that Armin wasn't kissing him back. The blonde sighed, looking up at the silverette and moving in, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, watching the silverette leave and deciding to get ready, dressing up and putting on some strawberry lip balm.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan parked outside the hospital, running inside and asking where his best friend's room was. The lady at the front desk showing him. Hidan quickly opened the door, going over to his friend and calming his breathing.

"You ran? Aww, I'm touched. So I wasn't just your one night stand—"

"Are you alright?"

"Dude, come on, I'm fine. Why are you even here? I told her to tell you not to come," Kyuubi sighed.

"I had to see if you're okay, man. What happened anyway? You never wipe out on your bike."

"I was distracted."

"Did his ass really look that good?" Hidan smirked.

Kyuubi huffed a laugh. "I wasn't distracted by an ass, Hidan. Though, I wish that's what it was."

"What was it then?"

"...Naruto kissed me."

Hidan's eyes went a bit wide in shock, but then he tried to make sense of the situation. "Maybe it was just a brotherly-kiss. I do it to you all the time, man," Hidan said, pecking the redhead's lips to prove his point.

"No, dude. It wasn't like that. Lemme show you," Kyuubi said, sitting up in the hospital bed and wrapping his arms around Hidan.

"See, I was hugging him like this and then I patted him on the back. When I moved away, we sort of locked eyes and then he kissed me. Like this," the redhead explained, cupping Hidan's cheeks and crashing their lips together passionately.

The silverette groaned and kissed back, Kyuubi pulling away. "Fuck you. Don't enjoy this," the redhead scolded, making Hidan laugh.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, dude. It was probably just a brotherly-kiss."

Naruto was his brother!

He couldn't like him like that.

Right?

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hearing the doorbell ring, Armin felt his heart jump into his throat. Oh God, Hidan wasn't back yet! He swallowed nervously, walking over to the door and grabbing the handle with a shaky hand. He took a deep breath, calming himself and opening the door.

"Armin!"

"Hey, aunt Anzu," the blonde greeted weakly, letting the woman hug him tightly. Over her shoulder, he saw his bitch of a cousin walk through the door. Armin pulled away from the hug, staring his cousin down, not even hugging her. "Hitomi," he said monotonously.

"Armin," she said back in greeting, a smirk suddenly spreading on her face, "So where's your boyfriend?"

The blonde felt his heart skip a beat, keeping a calm exterior. "He's in the shower," he lied smoothly. "Can I see him? If he's even there," she smirked. "Are you implying that I'm lying?" Armin gritted out, narrowing his eyes and leaning in.

"Never said that. I just wanted to see your boyfriend," the other blonde said back, repeating Armin's actions. The two blonde's glared each other right in the face, Armin's aunt sighing and pushing their faces away. "Come on, you two. Relax."

"Again. He's in the shower. Wait," Armin gritted out, balling his fists.

Hitomi laughed. "See, mom? I told you he was lying—"

"I'm not fucking lying, okay! Hidan's real!"

"Language, Armin," the older woman said, trying to gain control of the situation. Armin rolled his eyes, his cousin laughing again. "I told you, mom! I told you his boyfriend wasn't real! Haha! Well, this was a waste of t—"

"Hey, baby, do you have any other shampoo? This brand makes my head itchy," Hidan said, popping out of nowhere with nothing but a towel on, drops of water running down his exposed abs. Armin stared at him in shock, wondering how the hell he got back in undetected, before playing along.

"Uh... There's baby shampoo in my room?"

"Perfect," Hidan smiled, walking over to him. He wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist, leaning in and rubbing their noses together before kissing his lips. The silverette let out a small moan when they pulled away, licking his lips.

He leaned in again, kissing his lips and tasting the sweetness. "What is that? It tastes so good," he whispered, repeatedly kissing the blonde. "Strawberry lip balm," the blonde said back with a small giggle, accepting all the kisses.

"Mmm. You should use it more often. I can't stop kissing you," Hidan said huskily between kisses. He pulled away, leaning their foreheads together intimately. "Hey, you wanna take a shower with me?" he asked huskily, smiling suggestively.

"I can't," Armin said with a smile, gesturing to the two other ladies in the room. Hidan turned, pretending to only notice them now. "Oh. Hey there. I'm Hidan, Armin's boyfriend," he introduced, holding out his hand. They were staring at him in total shock, not believing their eyes.

Hidan stared back, Hitomi eventually reaching out and grasping his hand. "Hi... Hitomi," she introduced, giving the silverette a flirty smile. Hidan gave a normal smile, letting go of her hand and turning to the older woman, shaking hers. "Um... Anzu. Armin's aunt. It's... nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine," Hidan smiled.

"He's so cute," Hitomi said dreamily, staring at the silverette. Armin gave a subtle smirk, moving in closer to his pretend boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing Hidan's cheek. "I know, right? That's why I'm dating him," he bragged.

"Aww. You're only dating me 'cause I'm cute?" Hidan pouted sadly.

"Ncawww. No, baby. I'm dating you 'cause I love you."

"I love you too," Hidan smiled, pecking his lips.

He pulled away, seeing Armin's cousin glaring at the blonde, Armin glaring right back. "Don't look at me," she said angrily. "I'm not looking at you, idiot. You're not exactly easy on the eyes," Armin insulted.

"Are you calling me ugly?"

"Never said that," Armin said cheekily, rolling his eyes.

"You didn't have to. Dumbass." 

"Asshole."

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Whor—"

"Hey! Hitomi, don't call my boyfriend names. Armin, just relax, baby, okay?"

"Fine," Armin said, turning away from his cousin. "Bitch," the blonde whispered at his cousin, Hidan giving him an disapproving look. "I'm sorry," Armin apologized, pecking Hidan's lips, "Okay. I swear, I'm done now."

Hidan sighed and nodded slightly, looking between the two cousins.

He had a feeling that this would be a long day.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan sighed, throwing himself onto Armin's bed and feeling a relaxing sensation wash over him. He moaned in comfort, rolling over and cuddling the blonde when he got in next to him. "Well, that was exhausting," he commented tiredly, "I didn't know it took that much work to be your boyfriend."

They had gone to a restaurant and talked before going shopping, Hidan being the perfect gentleman, opening doors for the blonde, sticking up for him, pulling his chair out for him, carrying his shopping bags, and always taking his side in his arguments with Hitomi. Basically, it was a really tiring day.

"I'm sorry," Armin said softly with a small laugh, snuggling closer to the silverette.

"Nah. It's cool. I'm the one who agreed to this shit," Hidan smiled, shutting his eyes. At least Anzu and Hitomi had left. They had planned to stay the night but Armin didn't want his idiot cousin sleeping over and had lied that Hidan was a sex addict and they wouldn't get any rest with them doing it all night.

His aunt had left red in the face while his cousin gave Hidan a suggestive smirk, winking at him. "I think your cousin likes me," Hidan said with a laugh. "Don't hook up with her!" Armin yelled, Hidan's eyes opening, surprised at the sudden outburst.

"I'm... sorry. Just... Please... Don't have sex with her."

"Um... Okay?"

"No, Hidan, I'm serious. Just... Not Hitomi."

"Armin, I won't have sex with her, okay?"

The blonde nodded, laying back down. They sat in a comfortable silence before Hidan spoke up. "Can I ask why?"

He wasn't an idiot. He knew it wasn't just because he was pretending to be Armin's boyfriend. There was some other reason, he just knew it. Armin hesitated before rolling onto his back, looking up at the silverette.

"Because... Every single boyfriend I ever had and introduced to them ended up cheating on me with Hitomi. If you hadn't already guessed... She's a massive slut. And... For once, I'd just... I don't know... I'd like to have someone that's mine. Only mine. Even if we _are_ just pretending."

Hidan nodding in understanding, not even noticing he was caressing the blonde's stomach. He smiled down at him. "Okay. Well, I promise you, I won't sleep with Hitomi. Even if we _are_ just pretending," he smiled, kissing the blonde's forehead.

Armin smiled, closing his eyes and turning to face Hidan, wrapping his arm around the silverette and burying his face in Hidan's chest. The silverette smiled, running his fingers through the blonde's hair and kissing the top of his head.

He had to admit, he liked the whole couple-y feel about this. The way he was softly rubbing up and down Armin's back... Armin's head on his chest... Armin's warm hand on his abdomen. Everything just... felt so perfect, and... so right.

"When are your parents coming back?" Hidan whispered.

"Sometime tomorrow afternoon," the blonde said softly.

"Hmm. Then I have to leave in the morning."

They laid there in a comfortable silence, one that was a bit too peaceful and Hidan knew he had to break it. He convinced himself that it was because Armin might develop feelings for him but he honestly didn't know if that was true anymore.

Maybe...

He was the one catching feelings?

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Deidara lay in bed with his boyfriend, cuddling up to him and placing his head on Sasori's rapid moving chest. Sasori tried to calm his breathing, playing with the blonde's hair as he got off his high.

They were in Deidara's apartment (which was paid for by Hidan) snuggling up after three rounds of sex. Sasori had promised to stay the night since he knew how his boyfriend was too afraid to sleep alone in the apartment.

Deidara scooted closer, wrapping his arm tighter around his boyfriend's bare torso. His mind somehow drifted to Hidan and what the silverette had told him in the empty hallway .

_"I want to be with you, Deidara. Not Armin."_

He quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind, letting out a content sigh and just basking in the feeling of being with the man he chose. Akasuna Sasori. "What's wrong? You're so quiet," the redhead commented, rubbing the blonde's scalp with his fingertips. Deidara smiled.

"Nothing, I'm just... enjoying this. Being with you."

Sasori hummed with a smile, kissing the top of the blonde's head. Deidara smiled at the sweet action, burying his face in the crook of Sasori's neck and breathing in his scent. But he couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He knew he had made the right decision choosing Sasori; He knew it!

So....

Why didn't it _feel_ right?

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Thursday, March 19

Kimimaro rolled over in bed, pulling the covers up to his chin and letting out a comfortable sigh. It was one of his lazy days and he really didn't want to go to school today. He had told his parents he was sleeping in 'cause his body was a bit sore from sleeping in an awkward position.

They didn't put up much of a fight and just let him stay home. They _did_ give him anything he wanted.

Besides, he went to school yesterday. So why go again today?

His phone buzzed on the nightstand and after a while of ignoring it, he reached a hand out of his warm blanket, trying to grab it and giving up when it was too far out of reach. Meh. It probably wasn't important. It buzzed a few more times, the vibrating noise falling on deaf ears.

The silverette shut his eyes, almost falling into a blissful slumber when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, someone calling out his name. He gave a sleepy moan in reply, too tired to open his eyes when he saw the door open. "Kimimaro? Hey, you awake?" a voice whispered.

"...uh-huh."

"Open your eyes then," the person laughed lightly.

The silverette complied, slowly blinking his eyes open and squinting to see the person's blurry face. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, looking back at the intruder. "Orochimaru?" he asked tiredly, sitting up slightly. "Yeah. It's me," the raven said with a small smile.

Kimimaro mentally sighed in relief. Thank God Kisame wasn't here today. They probably wouldn't be as lucky as they were the last time Orochimaru walked in on them. "How many times do I have to tell you, Orochimaru? You can't just keep barging in like this," the silverette scolded sleepily.

"I texted," the raven deadpanned, " _Five_ times."

"Oh. That was you. I'm sorry; I was lazy."

"It's fine," Orochimaru laughed.

"So what did you want?" Kimimaro asked, sitting up fully and leaning against the headboard. "I thought you might be hungry. I just brought you something to eat," the raven said, holding up the bag as proof and handing to his cousin.

"Aww... Thank you," the silverette smiled, taking it and placing it on his lap.

"You're welcome."

He looked up at his overprotective cousin with a happy grin, making grabby hands at him. Orochimaru smiled at the cute action, pulling back the covers and sitting down next to him, letting the silverette wrap his arms around his torso and cuddle him.

They chatted as the silverette ate, still not letting go of his cousin because he was “so warm”. Somehow the subject had shifted to Sasori and their break up. Kimimaro tried to change the topic, but his cousin just wouldn't drop it.

"—You never did tell me why you broke up with Akasuna. What happened?"

"N-Nothing, okay? Nothing happened. I didn't tell you anything because there's nothing to tell you because nothing happened. We just... W-We didn't work out, alright?" Kimimaro lied nervously.

"You're lying," Orochimaru pointed out, giving his cousin a pointed stare.

"...No. No. W-Why... Why would I lie?"

"You tell me. What are you hiding from me, Kimimaro? I'm your cousin."

"I-I-I-I'm not... I'm not hiding anything. J-Just drop it, okay?" the silverette said nervously, looking everywhere but at his cousin. Damn it! Kabuto wasn't even here to help him out. Crispy shit-sticks! Now all of his cousin's attention was focused on him!

"Kimimaro," Orochimaru said sternly.

"It's... It's nothin—"

"Kimimaro."

"T-These fries are really good—"

"Kimimaro!"

"He cheated on me, okay! There! Are you happy?! Sasori fucking cheat on me!" Kimimaro yelled, balling up his fists angrily.

"... He did **what**?" Orochimaru asked in a deathly calm voice.

"He... cheated... on me. W-With Deidara," Kimimaro repeated, staring down at his fingers in his lap and feeling a bit sad now and not angry anymore. He glanced up at Orochimaru, seeing the male giving him a hard stare that told him to keep talking.

"I-I was so... sad... A-And... so angry and hurt and... that's... that's how I got the attack... that day."

He risked another look at his cousin. The raven was fuming. Pure rage being the only emotion evident on his face. Kimimaro was even afraid Orochimaru would hurt him, but he knew his cousin would never do such a thing to him. To Sasori, however... He would not hesitate.

Especially after finding out it was that damn bastard's fault that his cousin almost died. He was going to find him. He was going to find him and kill him. With his bare hands.

Kimimaro sensed the burning anger and quickly tried to calm him down. "P-Please don't be mad. It was a long time ago! H-He's sorry. Please, just— ah!" the silverette yelled as the once warm grasp on his arm turned into a tight vice-grip hold.

Realizing he was hurting his cousin, Orochimaru let go, getting up off the bed. "I'm sorry," he said without any emotion, clenching his fists and storming out of the room. Kimimaro quickly got out of bed, running to catch up with the raven and stop him.

He finally caught up at the front door. "Please—"

"You stay here," the raven said sternly while pointing at him, giving him a small intimidating stare before going out of the house and shutting the door behind him. Kimimaro complied and stayed inside, not wanting to test his furious cousin's patience.

He just hoped Sasori would be okay.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Orochimaru squeezed the steering wheel as he speeded towards the school. Who the fuck does Akasuna think he is?! Using his cousin, cheating on him, dumping with him?! And then the bitch still has the fucking _audacity_ to act like his fucking friend!?

Knowing full-well what he did to his cousin!

What if Kimimaro died!?

The thought fuelled his already scorching anger and he clenched the wheel tighter, knuckles turning white.

He parked outside, storming into the school and glaring at nothing in particular. He didn't know what class Sasori was in now, but he didn't mind looking for the asswipe. He had enough anger to last all fucking day.

He walked down the hallway, roughly slamming all the doors open one by one and looking over all the students, searching for the dick named Sasori.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan gave a sly smile, talking and flirting with Armin who was sitting next to him. He turned away from the cute blonde when Kurenai told him to pay attention, listening to her speak about artsy things. He felt eyes on him and turned to the side where Deidara was sitting, looking at him.

After only 2 seconds of eye contact, Hidan turned away, uninterested. Deidara fucking blew him off in the hallway, and now he was still staring at him?! _'Pfft. Suck my cock, Deidara.'_

He rolled his eyes, turning to the front where Kurenai was. Suddenly the door was roughly pushed open, everyone's head turning as a raged Orochimaru stood there, clenching his jaw and glaring as his eyes raked the classroom, landing on Sasori who was next to Deidara.

He lifted his arm, pointing right at Sasori's face. "You," he gritted out furiously, walking towards the redhead bitch.

"What did you do?" Deidara whispered to his boyfriend as the angry raven got closer. "I don't know," Sasori whispered back in confusion, not seeming scared. He was about to ask when his hair was roughly grabbed, Orochimaru banging his head on the desk hard, hearing some girls scream.

The raven pulled his head back, swinging an angry punch and hitting him right in the cheek. He swung a few more, bruising the redhead's cheek before roughly grabbing him and picking him up, forcefully throwing him against the wall.

People quickly gathered around them, watching and filming the fight while encouraging the raven to kick his ass.

Orochimaru kept the punching coming, repeatedly kneeing the redhead in the stomach and not even batting a lash when Sasori started bleeding.

Kurenai tried to step in, holding the raven's arm and trying to calm him down. Orochimaru just growled, swinging his arm and pushing her away before using the same arm to deliver a powerful punch to the redhead's jaw, Sasori feeling his tooth get loose.

Hidan just sat there, watching his friend beat the shit out of Akasuna. He wanted to step in but his body wouldn't move and instead he just sat there and watched. It was like witnessing a car accident. You want to help but you can't and you end up just standing and watching the tragically beautiful sight.

"Do something," Armin said, nudging the silverette, feeling bad for Sasori. Hidan snapped out of his trance, nodding and getting up, pushing pass the crowd and wrapping his arms around his friend, holding him back.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Not until you calm down, man. Relax."

"NO! Because of this _bastard_ , my fucking cousin almost died! Just back off, Hidan! Let me have this!" Orochimaru yelled angrily, trying to break free before spinning around and glaring at the silverette restricting him.

Hidan stared at him for a few seconds, amazed by how his eyes were filled with nothing but rage. Even if he did stop the fight here, who's to say Orochimaru wouldn't go finish up at Sasori's house?

The way his friend was looking at him right now. Like if his hands were free, he would be punching _him_ for holding him back. Maybe he should just let him go?

Besides, let out anger was better than bottled up anger. And if this was how Orochimaru chose to let it out... He wasn't gonna stop him.

Sasori wouldn't die, right?

Hidan gave a small nod, unwrapping his arms from around the raven's torso and letting him go as Sasori slumped to the floor. Orochimaru was quickly on him like a dog, angrily assaulting the bloody redhead while he watched.

After a few more minutes of the raged beating, Kyuubi stepped in as Orochimaru raised his right leg, repeatedly bringing it down on Sasori's face. Kyuubi wrapped his arms around the raven, pulling him back and causing his foot to miss Sasori's face by a mere inch, Orochimaru stomping on the floor instead.

"Dude, hey, hey, hey! That's enough, man! Chill! You're gonna fucking kill him!"

Orochimaru looked at him before turning to Sasori who was beat up and laying on the floor. The redhead turned over onto his side, coughing up some blood and a tooth. Feeling he'd done enough, Orochimaru roughly broke out of Kyuubi's hold, storming out the door.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan zipped up his pants, walking over to a bathroom basin and washing his hands.

"Ouch," a voice whispered.

"Sorry. Does it hurt?" another voice asked softly.

"No. It tickles," the first voice said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No need to be an ass about it."

"I'm sorry."

Hidan glanced up at the mirror, seeing two people in a stall. He looked closer, identifying them as Sasori and Deidara. The stall door was open and Deidara was in Sasori's lap, cleaning the wounds he had sustained during Orochimaru's beating.

"Why was he hitting you?" Deidara asked curiously, still wiping the blood off his boyfriend's face. Sasori sighed. "Because I broke up with Kimimaro."

"That's it?"

"Not really. Also 'cause I cheated on him. With you."

"...Oh," Deidara said simply, feeling bad for doing that to Kimimaro and causing Orochimaru to assault his boyfriend. He felt like it was all his fault that Kimimaro went to hospital and that Sasori got a beating. "Are you sure you don't wanna see the school nurse?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I prefer you being my nurse, baby," Sasori smirked, grasping Deidara's hips and leaning in to the blonde's face.

Hidan averted his eyes when they kissed, the sight proving to be too painful for him to watch. He flicked the water off his fingers, leaving the bathroom and walking out into the hallway, sighing and masking his hurt and anger, putting on the playful face of the Hidan Saito everyone knew and loved.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Friday, March 20

Deidara stared at his reflection in the mirror, floored at the amount of weight he had gained in such a short time span. He pulled his underwear up slightly to reveal his thighs which he noticed had gotten a bit bigger. He looked at himself from different angles, feeling his stomach and noticing it felt a bit hard.

What the fuck?

Was he bloated? Swollen? It didn't feel like it. And it wasn't painful at all so maybe it wasn't an illness?

Haha, what if he was preggers?

The simple thought was intentionally meant to be a joke but Deidara soon found it plaguing his mind and thoughts. What if somehow he _had_ gotten pregnant? With Sasori's baby. Or...

M-Maybe....... Hidan's?

No. It couldn't be. The thought itself was just plain ridiculous. Hidan would never willingly have a baby with him. Especially not when they're still in high school and definitely not while he's still mad at him. Hell, Hidan — in this angry state — would probably backhand him for being pregnant.

Besides, there was no way on fucking earth that he'd be preggo and not know it. He brushed it off...

But after a while of contemplation, the blonde found himself on the internet, searching _How to know if you're pregnant_ but, of course, most of the results were directed at women saying ' _you'd miss your cycle_ ' or ' _vaginal discolouration_ '.

After a moment of poking around the net, he gave up looking for answers, instead getting up and going to the nearest store. After just standing there for a few minutes thinking of whether he should this or not, Deidara finally grabbed the box off the shelf, anxiously taking it to the checkout and paying before quickly going back to his apartment.

Inside, he took the pregnancy test out of the box, urinating on it and anxiously awaiting the results. He paced back and forth, wondering if he should call Kabuto for emotional support. Maybe Gaara as well? No, he shouldn't. He'd just be wasting their time. There was no way he was pregnant; No way.

The only reason he was even doing this was just to clear it as a cause of his fatigue, sensitive nipples, vomiting and unpredictable appetites. If the test came out negative, which it would, he would seek doctor's help. Even though he was afraid. He'd have to ask Sasori to go with him.

During the few minutes he had to wait for the pregnancy test's results, Deidara found himself back on the computer, searching early symptoms of pregnancy and this time specifying he wanted info on males and not females. He soon found an article and quickly read over it, his heart pounding as the article described everything he had been feeling.

Okay, now he was scared.

Deidara got up, fetching the test which he had left in the bathroom. He closed it without looking, going back into the living room and planting himself on the couch. He sighed, taking a few minutes to calm his rapidly beating heart.

He turned the test around so he could see the results, letting out a sigh before opening his eyes, looking down at the test.

**Pregnant**

His heart stopped and he felt himself stop breathing, clutching the plastic test with shaky hands.

"N-No. This... This — No. It's... This is wrong! It's... I'm not pregnant, come on! I'm... No. I-I'm not pregnant. I'm fucking not! I just need to get another pregnancy test. Yeah, that's it! J-Just get another... Yeah! O-Okay!" the blonde convinced himself. It was believable. Right? He had heard about home pregnancy tests being wrong before.

He quickly marched himself back to the store, grabbing all the different types of male pregnancy tests on the shelves before paying and rushing back home, taking test after test and pulling at his hair, nervously biting his nails as he awaiting all the results.

When he finally ran out, he just sat there in a corner, surrounded by all the world-crumbling, life-changing results:

**Pregnant  
3+**

**| |**

**YES +**

**Pregnant**

**+**

**| |**

**Pregnant  
3+**

**+**

**YES +**

The blonde brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his head on his knees and feeling utterly helpless. He knew he was supposed to be filled with excitement, and... and joy. But he couldn't help but feel... discouraged and panicked.

How was he gonna tell Sasori?

...Or Hidan?

God, he didn't even know who was the father!

 

".....This can not be happening."

XxxxXxxxXxxxX


	29. Conflicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I sincerely apologise for the extremely late update. It’s just that so many things were going on. First, I was busy as hell with school and then when I finally got the chapter typed up nicely on my laptop, it had some problems and had to be sent in for repairs. So after a few days, I decided to rewrite the chapter on my phone since I didn’t know how long it would take for my laptop to come back. Then the piece of shit starting acting up and rebooting at random times while I was typing and the worst part is that it didn’t even save the parts that I did write! L 
> 
> It’s like GOD doesn’t want me to update! -_-
> 
> Anyway, I realised I wasn’t getting any writing done with it rebooting all the time and therefore, this chapter is kindly brought to you by my brother’s phone XD I’m looking into getting a new one. But, anyway I know you guys don’t care about my lame excuses so I’ll get on with it.
> 
> I will reply to all comments when I get the chance. I have seen a few J and one of my readers commented about there being no Mpreg tags. . . Well, duh! Lol that would've been a HUGE spoiler!!! Nobody likes spoilers, right? XD
> 
> Anyway, to those who _do_ like spoilers... I'm sorry I didn't give you a heads up lol

Deidara sat there for about half an hour with his finger hovering over the call button. He figured he would share the news with Hidan first but now he just couldn't decide whether he should call and tell him or not tell him at all.

After a few more minutes of contemplation, Deidara exhaled, pushing his finger down and pressing the button, bringing the phone up to his ear. His heart pounded as it rang.

 _“Hello?”_ Hidan answered happily.

He must have deleted his number if he could just answer his calls without hesitation.

_“Uh... Hello?”_

‘I-I'm...’ Deidara choked, not being able to finish the sentence. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to tell Hidan, but the words just wouldn't come out.

Hidan frowned in confusion. _“What?”_ he asked in a puzzled whisper, pulling the phone away and looking at it. He saw the number, sighing when he recognized it. _“What do you want, Deidara?”_

‘...H-How did you know it was me?’ the blonde asked softly.

_“I memorized your number back when we were still to— *sigh* What do you want?”_

I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. Just two simple words. Say it, Deidara! I'm... Pregnant...

"I-I'm pr..." he choked, "...N-Nothing."

Hidan sighed again, rolling his eyes in irritation. _“Whatever. Just... stop calling me. Please,”_ the silverette said, hanging up on the blonde.

Deidara sat there long after the silverette ended the call, just listening to the long monotonous beep before letting it all out, tears rolling down his cheeks. He put his phone down next to him, bringing his knees closer to himself and just letting himself sob.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

"Hey, who was that?" Kyuubi asked, walking up to his best friend. Hidan sighed. "Deidara," he said, stuffing his phone back in his pocket. "What he want?" the redhead asked curiously, walking beside his best friend to the cafeteria.

"I don't know. He didn't say anything," Hidan shrugged.

They went into the cafeteria, sitting down in their usual spaces where their entourage had already left their food. "Hey, do you think Dei wanted to get back together?" Kyuubi asked with a small smirk. Hidan turned to him with a blank stare.

"Kyu..." he said simply, telling him with his eyes not to bring up the subject of his most recent ex.

The redhead's smirk dropped and he nodded in understanding, feeling bad for talking about the blonde. "Hey... I'm sorry, man," he apologized, the silverette turning away from him. Hidan was silent for a while before turning back to the redhead, giving him a big grin.

"It's cool! Don't stress it, dude!" he said with a smile, showing him a thumbs up. But Kyuubi was his best friend since freaking kindergarten and could obviously see right through the silverette's false image of happiness.

But he wouldn't go all therapist on him and ask Hidan to talk about his feelings. He smiled back. "Alright. Wanna announce Kisame's party now?"—

"Sure," Hidan smiled. They got up, climbing on top of the table and giving a loud whistle to get everyone's attention. "Listen up, y'all," Kyuubi called out, waiting for the whole room to quiet down.

"PARTYYYYYYYYY!" he yelled enthusiastically when they were all silent, most of the students cheering.

"Tonight! At my house," Hidan half-yelled, "Everyone's invited!"

They cheered again.

"But if we don't like you..." Kyuubi pitched in.

"Don't come," Hidan finished.

"Also... This is Kisame's birthday party..."

"So bring a gift..."

"Or fuck off," they finished together half-jokingly, "Thank you."

The duo hopped off the table and sat back down, the students cheering for a while. "Well, that was brave," Armin commented. He personally would never be able to do something that bold.

"Pfft!" Hidan brushed off, scooting closer to the blonde, "When'd you get here?"

"Just now," Armin shrugged.

"Aww. And you didn't kiss me?" Hidan pouted, leaning in closer to Armin. The blonde smirked slightly, leaning in until their faces were a mere inch apart. "Should I?" he whispered. Hidan smiled. "Aha," he said softly, nodding his head slightly.

The blonde smiled back, leaning in and kissing the silverette's soft lips. Hidan scooted closer, cupping Armin's cheek and deepening the kiss. He stuck his tongue out, slowly gliding it on Armin's and feeling something come between their open mouths.

He pulled away with a confused frown, seeing Kyuubi's finger in the air where their mouths were. It looked wet and Hidan guessed he had shoved it between their lips while they were kissing.

"Aaaah. That's gross, dude. I don't know where your hands have been!" Hidan half-yelled jokingly, sticking his tongue out and wiping it on his sleeve. Kyuubi laughed loudly.

"You know, I actually just came from taking a piss. Don't really remember if I washed my hands or not," he said thoughtfully with a smirk, laughing again when Armin started wiping his tongue off too.

"Fuck you, man," Hidan laughed.

"Love you too, bro."

"Yeah, yeah. You both love each other. Kyu, can I talk to you? Alone, please?" Naruto asked, coming up to them and standing beside his brother. Kyuubi looked between them reluctantly, almost as if he was asking Hidan to make up an excuse as to why he can't go.

He hadn't really talked to Naruto after the blonde kissed him, and knew things would be extremely awkward if he left to go talk to him. So he just wanted to avoid that.

But Hidan wasn't having it. Kyuubi needed to talk to his younger brother, even if it was just to clear the air about the kiss.

"Oh, yeah, sure! He's all yours," the silverette grinned, pushing the redhead toward his brother. Kyuubi sighed, glaring at the silverette from the corner of his eye before getting up out of his chair.

"It's... cool if you don't want to," Naruto said softly, avoiding his brother's gaze.

"Nah. Let's do it," Kyuubi said, quickly realizing how the statement could be taken the wrong way, "Talk, I mean. Let's... Let's _talk_."

Naruto huffed a laugh. "I know, Kyuubi. Jeez, I'm not gonna rape you or anything," the blonde muttered. He honestly didn't want to rape his brother. He wanted Kyuubi to have sex with him willingly— _'Naruto! Come on! Too far!'_

"So, umm... What do you wanna talk about?" Kyuubi asked awkwardly. Naruto sighed, sensing the awkward tension. "Look, I'm sorry. About the, um... y'know... The kiss."

"It's cool—"

"No. It's not, okay! Things aren't the same and you're just so awkward around me. Hell, even this, right now... is awkward for you—"

"No, it's not—"

"Yes, it is. You're my brother, Kyuubi. I can tell. Listen... I don't know where that kiss came from but I just wanna make it clear that I don't... like you... like that," Naruto lied. Sure, part of him wanted to confess his feelings, but if he did that, he might lose his brother forever.

And he didn't want to do that.

Kyuubi felt a wave of relief wash over him and let out an inaudible sigh as his brother continued.

"I don't even know how it happened. I guess I just leaned in and... it happened. But, yeah... I don't think I have actual feelings for you, Kyu."

The redhead nodded, feeling relieved and, oddly enough, disappointed that Naruto didn't like him. He quickly got rid of that disappointment. Naruto shouldn't even like-like him.

It was wrong on soo many levels!

"So... Are we cool?" Naruto asked, holding his hand out. Kyuubi smiled, pushing the hand away and bringing Naruto into a brotherly hug. He wasn't about to shake his own brother's hand as if he was just a stranger. He was family.

"Yeah. We're cool."

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Deidara dried his tears, taking his phone and dialling his boyfriend's number, bringing the device up to his ear, Sasori answering on the second ring.

_“Dei?”_

"Hey, um.... Can you come over?"

_“Uh, yeah. Sure. Do you want me to stay the night?”_

"No, I mean right now, Sasori."

_“Right now? Babe, I'm at school—”_

"Sasori, it's important."

_“...Okay. I'll be right there.”_

"Thank you," Deidara whispered, hanging up and getting up, gathering all of the tests and putting them in a small box, stuffing it under the bed.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Armin laughed softly, playfully pushing Hidan away. The silverette smiled, leaning in again and softly kissing the blonde's neck. Armin could pretend he didn't like it as much as he wanted, but Hidan knew he did.

"Hey, you wanna hear a secret?" he whispered, slowly rubbing up and down the blonde's thigh. Armin smiled. "Yeah," he said softly, shutting his eyes when Hidan licked up his neck. "I'm soo horny right now," Hidan whispered in Armin's ear, nibbling on it.

Armin blushed lightly. "Yeah?" he whispered back. Hidan smiled, kissing the blonde's neck. "Yeah. I'm so hard. You wanna feel it?" he whispered against his skin, sending small shivers through Armin's body.

The blonde blushed darker, nodding his head after a while. "...Y-Yeah." Hidan smiled, spreading his legs a bit invitingly. "Touch it," he encouraged, sitting back. Armin hesitated, lifting his hand and slowly placing it on the silverette's thigh, shyly working his way up.

He reached Hidan's crotch, lightly grasping it. Hidan gave a small moan, shutting his eyes in pleasure. He let the blonde fondle him, trying to hold back his sounds since they were still in class. "...Let's do it," Hidan whispered huskily, thrusting into this palm.

"Right now?!" Armin whispered in shock, stopping his groping. Hidan nodded. "Yeah. I know a place," he said back gruffly, getting up and leaning down, picking the blonde up bridal style.

"Shizune-Sensei, Armin's sick. I'm taking him to the nurse," he rushed out, carrying the blonde out of the classroom without even waiting for permission. That was one of the many perks of having a pushover as a teacher.

"Where are we going?" Armin asked curiously, letting himself be carried. "Shh... You'll see when we get there," Hidan said with a small smile. They went all the way into the further end of the school. Where nobody went since it was "haunted".

It was actually a prank Hidan and Kyuubi set up, but people took it seriously and never wanted to go there ever again.

He put the blonde down, opening the door of his usual fuck spot which used to be a classroom but was now sort of a storage room. Desks and chairs were piled high and some cleaning equipment and art supplies packed in the corners.

Hidan let the way, walking through the maze of tables with ease, Armin just following behind like a lost puppy. They walked all the way to the end of the room, Hidan immediately turning around and wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist.

He pulled him close, rubbing their lips together. "Kiss me," the silverette whispered. Armin shut his eyes, leaning in and claiming Hidan's lips in a slow passionate kiss. Hidan leaned down, picking the blonde up and grabbing his butt.

He turned around, walking over to a lonesome table where he fucked all the guys (and girls) he brought in here. He put Armin down, pulling off his own shirt and sitting down on the table. He slipped his hands under the blonde's shirt, slowly running them up and down his sides, goosebumps forming on the skin.

Hidan lightly grasped his hips, pulling Armin forward to stand between his legs and taking off his shirt. He looked the blonde over lustfully, Armin feeling shy and a bit self-conscious under Hidan's stare. Especially when the silverette lifted his gaze and looked him right in the eye.

He felt a blush spread on his cheeks and shyly lifted his hands, covering his face with them and hearing Hidan laugh softly. The silverette gently grasped the blonde's wrists. "What?" he whispered with a smile, peeling his hands away and revealing the blonde's pretty face.

"You're looking at me," Armin said softly, blushing in embarrassment. Hidan laughed lightly. "I'm not supposed to?" he asked softly, staring at the blonde. "No," Armin laughed. "Well, I want to," Hidan smiled, turning Armin's head to face him.

They locked eyes for a second before Armin turned away shyly, Hidan lifting his face again with a small laugh. "Look at me..." he whispered, the blonde complying and locking their eyes. "...And don't look away."

They stared into each other's eyes for a good couple of minutes before Hidan snapped out of his trance, mentally scolding himself for creating the intimate moment between them. He got back to the real reason they were here, kissing down Armin's neck and groping him through his pants.

Armin inwardly slapped himself for reverting back to his shy self, deciding to be bold and opening the front of Hidan's pants. Hidan pulled away, pulling his pants down just enough to reveal his aching manhood. He played with it for a while, moaning in pleasure and beckoning the blonde closer. Armin complied, taking a step forward and standing between the silverette’s legs. Hidan kissed down his neck, slowly sliding his pants off and grasping the plump flesh of his behind.

The blonde kicked his pants off, leaving his socks on since he was too eager for the silverette to take him. “Sit on my lap,” Hidan whispered against his skin, the blonde shuddering before doing as he was told, obediently climbing into the silverette’s lap. Hidan reached behind the blonde, grabbing a lubed condom from the small compartment where all his ‘necessities’ stayed. Before he could even get it open, he felt hands cup his cheeks and draw him in for a kiss. He kissed back, opening the condom without looking.

Hidan pulled away from the blonde’s lips, rolling the latex onto his hard flesh. He knew the blonde was on the pill but, hey, better safe than sorry. He grabbed a hold of the base, rubbing the tip on the blonde’s entrance to lube it up a bit. “Sit on it,” the silverette said gruffly. Armin sat up a bit, reaching behind himself and spreading his cheeks, trying to get Hidan’s member in line. The silverette bit his lip, leaning back against the wall and moaning when he felt his manhood slipping inside.

Armin shut his eyes, basking in the familiar feeling of Hidan inside of him. He rolled his hips a bit, drawing a low moan out of the silverette. Hidan grasped his hips, moving the blonde up and down his shaft. He moved his hands away after a while, putting them next to him on the table for support and throwing his head in pleasure. “Ride me,” the silverette groaned, “Ride my cock, baby.”

Armin moaned in response, moving faster on Hidan’s manhood. Hidan let out a throaty moan that sent shivers through Armin’s body. The blonde gasped when his prostate was hit, falling forward onto Hidan. The silverette reached behind him, grabbing his butt and squeezing the flesh in his hands. Armin wrapped his arms around the silverette’s shoulders, grabbing a fistful of Hidan’s hair and accidentally pulling it in the midst of his pleasure. He was about to apologise when he heard a pleased moan from the silverette. He liked it?

Just to be sure, Armin pulled at his hair harder, Hidan biting his lip and groaning in pleasure, cussing under his breath. He opened his eyes, staring right into the blonde’s eyes with a hot lustful stare that made Armin tremble; an expression he had only seen on Hidan’s face a few times. The desire became too much for Armin and he leaned in, kissing the silverette deeply. Hidan pulled away after a few minutes, attacking the blonde’s neck and making a huge dark hickey. He didn’t care if Armin got into trouble with his parents for it. He wanted everyone to see and wanted them all to know Armin was his.

He pulled away and locked eyes with the blonde in his lap, keeping the intense eye contact as their bodies moved together. Hidan leaned in, joining their lips in a passionate kiss. Their lips moved in sync, slowing down the heated kiss to a much slower one. Hidan cupped his cheek, bringing him closer and slowly running his tongue across the blonde’s, gently massaging his lips with his own. Kissing the small blonde like this just felt so right. And even though Armin was already flush against him, Hidan still wanted to pull him in closer.

And it scared him.

It scared him because he had never felt that way about anybody before; never kissed anybody the way he was kissing Armin right now.

Anybody…. but Deidara.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Deidara heard a knock on the door, the sound of his boyfriend's muffled voice reaching his ears. He sat up, drying his tears and making his way to the door of the apartment and opening it. He looked the redhead over, slowly leaning forward and bringing him into a loose hug.

The redhead was confused for a while before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Deidara closed his eyes, snuggling closer to the warmth. After this morning, he just really needed a hug right now.

"What's wrong?" Sasori whispered, using his fingertips to rub the blonde's scalp. Deidara opened his mouth to tell him, his words getting stuck in his throat, just like when he tried to tell Hidan, and he ended up just lying about the reason.

"Nothing. I just... missed you," he whispered, still holding his redhead boyfriend tightly. "That's it?" Sasori asked softly, pulling away slightly to look at the blonde's face. Deidara stared into his eyes, considering whether or not he should tell Sasori.

The moment was right.

Sasori wouldn't hate him, and he definitely wouldn't hurt him. So he could tell him. About the baby. He felt the words slowly rise up out of his throat and opened his mouth to let them out...

"...Yeah. That's all."

He mentally sighed, beating himself up for not being able to tell his boyfriend the truth. Maybe he should just wait? He will probably be brave enough to tell him soon. But... He was so scared! He just had to tell someone!

"Dei?"

"Come in. Please," the blonde said desperately, still latched onto Sasori. The redhead agreed, entering the apartment. They ended up lying in bed together; not having sex, not kissing… just lying in each other’s arms. “Hey, Sasori?” Deidara said after a while of silence. “Yeah?” Sasori asked softly, turning to the blond. “Uh… if I was, um… pregnant…”

“Yeah?” Sasori urged.

“What would you do?’ Deidara asked nervously, anxiously awaiting his boyfriend’s reply. “I’d tell you to get rid of it,” Sasori answered without hesitation, giving a careless shrug. Deidara’s eyes went wide and he lifted his head, staring at the redhead in absolute shock. Sasori noticed the look, frowning at the blonde. “Babe… I’m kidding,” he said calmly, “Relax.”

Deidara sighed in relief, nodding to himself and slowly putting his head back down to rest on the bed. A panicked look took over Sasori’s face and he glanced at the blonde with a surprised expression. “Wait, are you pregnant?!”

Deidara was silent as he contemplated telling his boyfriend before scoffing. “No,” he lied, “Don’t be stupid.” The redhead nodded, letting it go. “You should head back to school,” Deidara suggested. Sasori frowned. “Baby, I was kidding about the abortion, okay? It was just a joke-”

“I’m not mad, Sasori.”

“Yeah, you are. That’s why you’re kicking me out. But I’m sorry, okay?”

“Okay,” Deidara sighed, letting the redhead peck his lips and watching him walk out. He sighed to himself, turning onto his side and pulling the blanket up to his chin. Great. So he couldn’t even tell his boyfriend.

He’d try telling Hidan again.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Kisame spotted his friend sitting by himself in the back of the classroom. He went over to him,  
taking a seat next to him. Sasori glanced up when the bluenette sat down, turning off the music  
he was listening to and sending the text he was typing to Deidara to make sure his boyfriend wasn’t mad at him. “Hey,” Kisame greeted with a smile. “Sup?” the redhead smiled, giving the other male a friendly wink, a small sympathetic look crossing over Kisame’s face for a second when he saw the bruises all over his friend’s face; the fading injuries reminding him of the question he’s been wanting to ask the redhead since the beating. “Can I ask you something?” Kisame said unsurely.

Sasori leaned back in his seat, turning to the bluenette next to him. “Yeah, sure. Go ahead.”

“That day… when Orochimaru attacked you… you didn’t fight back. Why?” the bluenette asked curiously. Sasori looked at him for a while before turning away and laughing softly. “Are you kidding? Look at the guy; he’s fucking huge! I wouldn’t stand a chance!” the redhead chuckled. Kisame gave a small laugh. “Well, yeah, but… you could have at least landed a few hits. But you didn’t. Why?”

Sasori was silent before turning and locking eyes with the other male. “I don’t know. I guess… I just felt like I deserved it. I deserved every single punch he threw at me. For hurting Kimimaro...”

Kisame nodded in understanding, the redhead breaking the eye contact and looking at his phone in his lap. “Hey, you wanna hear a secret?” Sasori asked softly, Kisame nodding and saying a soft ‘yeah’.

“…I think I still love him.”

“OROCHIMARU?!” the bluenette half-yelled in shock, eyes as wide as saucers.

“No, you idiot!” Sasori said, not believing the level of stupidity his friend was on for him to think that he was in love with Orochimaru. “I mean Kimimaro.”

“Oh. But what do you mean ‘still’ love him? You never loved him. You just used him to get to Deidara,” Kisame said, trying not to lose his temper and yell at the redhead for using his boyfriend and playing with his feelings. Sasori hung his head, obviously feeling sorry and ashamed, and Kisame almost felt bad for guilt-tripping him. “I know what I did, Kisame. I also know it was wrong and stupid. But in the short time I spent with Kimimaro… I guess you could say I was… happy. I don’t know what he does to me… but I do know that I love him. I always have; I was just too much of a fucking idiot to realise it. Maybe I could go see him and-”

“No, dude. You need to back off,” Kisame said, the jealous-boyfriend side of him coming out when he realised what his friend was hinting at. He was going to try to get Kimimaro back; steal him from him. Sasori looked up when the bluenette said that. “Kisame, dude, you’re my friend… Just because you tell me to back off Kimimaro doesn’t mean I’ll actually do it.” He loved Kimimaro. He wasn’t just gonna let him go because his friend told him to.

“Fine. Then I’m not telling you as your friend. I’m telling you as Kimimaro’s boyfriend. Back… Off,” the bluenette said in a low tone, getting up and leaving. After a few seconds, when the anger and jealousy subsided, he felt bad about rubbing their relationship in his friend’s face. It just felt so good letting people know that Kimimaro was all his. But he also knew that he was putting himself in danger by telling Sasori about them. But it’s not like the redhead would tell Orochimaru.

Sasori watched his friend as he walked away, feeling an odd unfamiliar sting in his heart. So Kimimaro already moved on from him and was now seeing his blue haired friend. It hurt; it truly did. But he had no one else to blame but himself. If he hadn’t been such a selfish asshole, he might still have Kimimaro as his own. But the silverette deserved to be happy and if Kisame could do that, he just had to be happy for them. Even if it did break his heart.

He just felt so damn conflicted!

He was hurt that Kimimaro was with another man and at the same time, he was angry that Armin was with Hidan and not him… but on the other hand, he was grateful that Deidara was his. He just really needed to take some time and figure out what, and who, he wanted.

Armin…

Deidara…

Or Kimimaro…

 

But since Kimimaro as the only one he was a hundred percent sure he loved…

He wouldn’t get in the way of his happiness.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan drove up to the house, parking a few blocks away in case Armin’s parents would be able to see them from the house. He really wasn’t in the mood for that kind of drama right now. “So you’ll be at my party tonight, right?” Hidan asked with a smile, turning off the car and facing the blonde who was sitting in the passenger seat. Armin shrugged. “I’ll see.”

“You’ll see?”

“Yeah. If I can sneak out and come. If I can’t-”

“Then you’ll have to give me an apology-blowjob,” Hidan finished for him with a smirk. Armin looked up at him, a smile slowly tugging at his face until a small laugh broke free from his lips. “Fine. Deal,” he said with a playful smirk, “I guess I’ll see you tonight.”

“What? No goodbye-kiss?” Hidan asked lowly, biting his lip and leaning in a bit. “My parents might see,” Armin said, instinctively licking his lips and glancing down at Hidan’s. the silverette noticed Armin’s eyes linger on his lips for the briefest of seconds before quickly moving away, a blush spreading on his cheeks. Hidan smiled a bit at the cute action, leaning in a bit more. “C’mon, it’s not like they’ll just be staring out the window,” Hidan chuckled, “Besides, I don’t think they can even see us from here.”

He noticed the blonde still didn’t look convinced and decided to use the ‘sexy voice’ to try to sway him. “Mmm… Please, baby? Just one kiss…” Hidan whispered huskily, even using what his exes called ‘the look’ on Armin. The blonde blushed, his body moving on its own and leaning in closer to Hidan. Their lips joined in a slow deep kiss, the silverette cupping the blonde’s cheeks and closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Armin’s soft sweet lips on his own. And, all too soon… it was over.

“God, your lips drive me crazy…” Hidan said gruffly before he could stop himself. “Hm?” Armin asked, not hearing the statement. “Nothing,” Hidan said quickly, opening his eyes and moving away to sit up straight, licking his lips. “No, what did you say?” Armin urged persistently. Hidan laughed lightly. “Nothing,” he assured with a smile. “Fine. Bye, Hidan,” the blonde smiled, opening the door and coming out of the car. “Bye, baby,” Hidan said as the blonde closed the door.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

 

Deidara returned from the bathroom, hearing his two best friends discussing something about a party. “So are you going to the party tonight?” he heard Kabuto say. Gaara gave a scoff. “Am I going to the party tonight?” he said sarcastically with a smirk, “Of course, I’m going. Are you?”

“Only, like, hell yeah! We’ll go together, right?”

“Duh,” Gaara smiled, “You’re buying your own gift though-”

“What party?” Deidara asked curiously, making his presence known.

The two males jolted in shock before staring at the blonde, exchanging glances and using their eyes to tell the other to tell Deidara about the party. Kabuto sighed before turning to hi friend. “Um… Kisame’s birthday party…”

“How come I don’t know about it?” Deidara pondered out loud.

“Hidan invited everyone-”

“Everyone but me,” the blonde commented bitterly.

“No, Dei, it’s actually not like that… he just announced it in the cafeteria. He didn’t, like, actually invite us. Like, individually,” Gaara said, trying to make his friend feel less bummed about not knowing about the party.

“Oh. Okay.”

“So… are you coming?” Kabuto asked after a while.

“Nah. I’ll just stay here and sleep,” the blonde said. His feet hurt and his entire body was sore so he guessed he’d just sleep in. Besides, he couldn’t drink anyway since he was… pregnant. “You sure?” his best friends asked as he got into bed. “Yeah. Hidan probably doesn’t want me there anyway,” Deidara mumbled sleepily, pulling the covers up to his chest and moaning comfortably in the warm bed. “Now get out, I wanna sleep.”

He heard his friends getting up to leave, sleepily telling them to come give him a kiss. He felt two sets of lips peck his own before they said their goodbyes, leaving the apartment and heading home to get dressed for Kisame’s birthday party.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

“Dude! The fuck are you doing in there?” Hidan asked impatiently, knocking on the bathroom door for a while before flopping down on his bed. “Shaving my balls,” Kyuubi answered casually. The reply made the silverette quickly sit up and stare at the door in disbelief. “Really?! Kyu, I swear to fucking God… if you’re using my razor…” he was cut off by the sound of his best friend laughing, the door opening. “Chill, dude. I’m not shaving my balls. Was just getting dressed,” he laughed, coming out of the silverette’s bathroom.

“Why couldn’t you just dress here?” Hidan frowned, a smirk spreading on his face after a while. “Shy, are we?” he teased.

“Nah. I just didn’t wanna turn you on,” the redhead smirked. He winked at the silverette in a playful, flirty manner before walking out, Hidan following him out of the room. “You always turn me on,” Hidan purred back with a smirk, spanking the redhead’s butt. “Good to know,” the redhead chuckled. He went downstairs, going into the kitchen to get himself a snack before people arrived and ate all the food. He heard the doorbell ring and stuffed as many chips in his mouth as he could, Hidan letting them in.

The silverette opened the door, seeing a huge, loud crowd outside. He recognised most of them from school and some he had no idea who they were but they were cute and had presents and alcohol, so what the hell? He let them all in, high-fiving the guys as they passed him and giving the chicks and ukes light spanks. He saw Sakura and Ino, stopping them and giving them friendly pecks on the lips. When the large crowd was finally inside, he gave a loud whistle to get everyone’s attention.

“ALRIGHT, GUYS, SO LET’S GO OVER SOME RULES FIRST… NUMBER ONE, DON’T THROW UP IN THE POOL; IT’S FUCKING GROSS! AND NUMBER TWO, DON’T STEAL MY SHIT!” he yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Last time he threw a party at his house, he had to go shopping for a new couch. Seriously, how the fuck did he not notice someone leave with his fucking couch?! He must have been pretty wasted.

“Cool? Cool! NOW LET’S PARTYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!” he yelled, the crowd cheering loudly.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Ten minutes later, the party was in full swing; music blasting loudly, flashing lights, and drunk people everywhere. Hidan pushed past all of the people dancing, going right to middle where Kisame was being surrounded by hot chicks. “Lucky bitch,” Hidan said loudly to the bluenette with a smile. Kisame laughed. “My birthday, bitch,” he said loudly, the silverette laughing at the statement. “Kimimaro would fuck you up though,” Hidan chuckled. “Is he here?” the bluenette yelled over the music, looking around for the silverette.

“Don’t think so. I didn’t see him. Well, I’ll leave you to your fun. Fuck all of them,” he said with a smirk and wink, turning and heading to the kitchen to get a drink. Inside, he saw a guy trying to do a keg stand with his friends holding him upside down, cringing when the fell over and smacked the floor hard. The small crowd that was cheering his name went silent, giving him concerned stares. “I’M OKAY!” he yelled, sitting up.

“YEAHHHH!” the crowd cheered.

Hidan laughed, taking a random bottle of beer and opening it, taking a swing of the alcohol. He turned around, seeing Kyuubi walk into the kitchen. “Dude, the fuck you been?” he asked curiously. “Was getting head from some chick,” the redhead said, zipping up his pants. He took a bottle of beer, standing next to his best friend. “Who was she?” Hidan asked with a grin. “I don’t know; forgot her name. I think it was…Sarah? I don’t know for sure. Bro, let’s go to living room. I smelled some bomb ass weed there,” Kyuubi said with a huge grin. Hidan matched his expression, leading the way. It’s been a while since he smoked weed and he was really in the mood for it now.

Hidan entered the room, taking a deep breath and shutting his eyes blissfully when his nose was filled with the beautiful smell of the weed. He followed the smell, pushing past the crowd of dancing people and occasionally stopping to dance with some people for a little. He finally reached his destination, watching with hungry eyes as the basketball team sat on the couch making clouds. Kyuubi caught up after a few seconds, leering at the joints as well. The captain, Erwin noticed them, laughing and holding up slightly. “Want some?”

“PLEASE!” they yelled simultaneously before he could even finish talking.

The blonde chuckled, beckoning them closer and holding two joints out to them. The two reached out eagerly to grab it, Erwin pulling it just out of their reach. “Wait… Suck my cock first,” he said with a small smirk, spreading his legs invitingly. Hidan and Kyuubi exchanged glances before shrugging and getting on their knees. Erwin burst out laughing. “The fuck, guys? I was kidding!” he laughed, handing them the joints. They took it quickly, sitting with all the guys and borrowing a lighter from Levi.

“You were really gonna suck his cock?” Levi laughed, clearly amused.

“Fuck you. His weed smells good; of course we were gonna suck his cock,” Kyuubi answered, taking a long pull of the joint. He wasn’t lying. He really would’ve got on his knees for Erwin’s pot… and it would’ve been completely worth it. Hidan hummed in agreement. Levi chuckled, taking one last drag before turning it off, taking a swing of vodka and swallowing before exhaling the smoke. “Can still suck mine,” he offered jokingly, cupping his crotch. “Nah. You got nothing to offer,” Hidan laughed.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Armin walked into the driveway, already being able to hear the loud music and screaming inside. He heard moans, turning and seeing two people fucking on the front lawn. They apparently didn’t care who saw and just kept going, humping like horny rabbits on the grass. The blonde walked past them, seeing a group outside playing beer pong. They whistled as he approached, giving him suggestive stares. “Hey, sexy,” one of the guys greeted. “Hi,” the blonde replied uninterestedly. “Where you going, baby? Come here,” he called out. Armin contemplated just walking away but he decided that he should be more social and try to come out of his shell with other people.

He walked over to the guy that called him, stopping in front of him. The guy couldn’t even look at his face, his eyes lingering on the blonde’s body as he bit his lip. “Damn, you’re fine,” the guy whispered lowly and Armin wasn’t sure if he was supposed to hear it or not. “Thank you,” he said anyway. The guy hummed. “You got a boyfriend, baby?” he asked, his hands making their way to the blonde’s waist. “No,” Armin answered after thinking about it for a while. He didn’t have a boyfriend, but he did have Hidan; who was practically his boyfriend. But then again, this was just a sex thing.

“What’s your name, baby?” another man whispered in his ear, coming up behind him and pulling the blonde against his body. “Armin,” he answered, shifting uncomfortably when he felt the man behind him slip a hand under his shirt. The man in front of him grabbed his butt, a third guy joining in. “Are you a virgin, Armin?” they asked him. “No,” he answered truthfully. He let Hidan take that from him a long time ago. “Hmm… No? How big is it?” the first guy asked with a small smirk. “H-How big is what?” the blonde asked in confusion, repeatedly pushing their hands away. “This,” the guy behind him purred, dipping his hand into the back of Armin’s jeans and lightly brushing his entrance with a finger.

“Stop it! Don’t touch me, you fucking pervert!” he yelled. The blonde jolted, moving away and pushing the men off and closing his button and zip which he didn’t know they opened. Fucking sneaky bastards. “Baby, don’t you wanna play?” they purred, gripping his wrists. “NO! FUCK YOU!” Armin yelled angrily, roughly pulling his hand away. He turned on his heel, hurriedly walking into the house and ignoring their calls for him to come back.

That was enough socialising for the night. Now he just wanted to find someone he knew. He looked for Eren, finding him making out with Levi in the corner. Armin sighed, looking for Mikasa instead. After a few minutes of searching, he found her on the dancefloor, grinding on a guy. More like he was grinding on her, and she was pretending not to like it. He sighed. No matter who he went to, he would still be a freaking third wheel. And after what just happened, he didn’t feel like talking to any more new people.

He headed back to the kitchen, getting a paper cup since he didn’t want to be the only person not drinking. But he didn’t put alcohol in it; instead pouring water so it could pass as vodka or something. Well, this was boring. He couldn’t even find Hidan. So while everyone else was having the time of their fucking lives, he was left bored and-

“PUT IT IN YOUR ASS!”

“Dude-“

“Don’t dude me! You lost the fucking bet, man! Put it in your ass!” a voice said loudly from outside. Armin listened closely, hearing that it was Hidan’s voice.

“PUT IT IN YOUR ASS! PUT IT IN YOUR ASS! PUT IT IN YOUR ASS! PUT IT IN YOUR ASS!” the silverette chanted, other people chanting along as well. Armin followed the sound, opening a glass door that led to a backyard. The flashing lights and blaring music was outside as well and it was filled with people; some skinny-dipping in the pool while others danced and got drunk around it, taking selfies and making out with each other. To the right was a fairly large crowd, surrounding a guy who had his pants pulled down just enough to reveal his ass. That must have been what the whole ‘put it in your ass’ thing was about.

He walked closer, seeing Hidan right in the front wearing a neon, glow-in-the-dark wig that looked like dreads and encouraging the guy to put what looked like a firework in his ass. “Natsu, come on. Put it in your ass, dude,” he said persuasively, the pink haired male taking the firework from him. “Fine,” he said, the crowd cheering and getting their phones out to make videos. “Baby!” Hidan yelled happily when he saw him, grinning widely, “Come gimme a kiss.” The blonde complied, smiling and leaning up, giving the silverette a chaste kiss on the lips.

“When did you get here?” Hidan asked when they pulled away. “A few minutes ago. What the hell’s going on here?” the blonde asked curiously, watching the male slip the slender firework into his anus. Hidan laughed wildly. “It’s a long story, baby. Basically I made a bet with this guy and the loser had to put a firework up their ass and light it. Guess who lost?” the silverette explained, laughing uncontrollably at the hilarious expression on his friend’s face. Armin sighed. “Please don’t call me baby. For, like, the rest of the night,” the blonde requested, remembering the incident with the guys out front. “Why not?” Hidan frowned.

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you later,” he said, focusing his attention on the pink haired male with a cracker in his asshole. He’d definitely have to show his friends later; he’d get the video from someone. Hidan pulled a lighter, turning it on. “Ready, man?” he asked between laughs. Natsu cringed. “Just fucking do it, Hidan.” The silverette laughed loudly, lighting the firework and taking a step back. He watched the string burn until it was gone, the firework exploding.

Natsu screamed; a girly high pitched one that made everybody laugh. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! It’s burning my ass! It’s burning my- FUCKING HOLY SHIT!!!! Hidan, you dick! You fucking dick! Fuck you!”

Armin couldn’t hold in his laughter, laughing along as the pinkette ran around, screaming curses and profanities while beautiful, colourful explosions erupted from his ass. The blonde felt himself falling; collapsing onto the floor and laughing uncontrollably. He felt tears forming in his eyes and running down his cheeks. Never before had he laughed so hard at someone’s suffering. But it just looked so damn funny!

After a minute, the firework stopped, the male quickly pulling it out and throwing it, falling down in the grass as everyone laughed. He laid there and shut his eyes, leaving his ass out to get some air. It was still hot and painful so he raised it up higher in the air, the group laughing at the action. They walked over to him, some people still filming. “Hey, man. Don’t just keep your ass up like that. Something might… slip in,” Hidan said, voice dropping when he said the last two words to sound more perverted. The crowd laughed, Natsu just lying there silently, raising a hand to flip Hidan the bird.

Hidan laughed. “Sorry, dude. In all fairness, you agreed to it…”

“Fuck you. I hate you, man,” the other male said tiredly, keeping his eyes shut and giving his butt time to recover.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan chuckled as he walked back into the house, the blonde by his side. “What’s with the hair?” Armin laughed, playing with one of Hidan’s glowing dreads. The silverette pouted. “Don’t act like it doesn’t turn you on,” he said, winking at the blonde. They walked past a group that was playing spin-the-bottle. “Oooh! Let’s join!” Armin yelled, pointing at them. Hidan laughed at how naïve the blonde was. “You do know that’s not the normal spin-the-bottle, right?” he chuckled. “What do you mean?” the blonde frowned. “You don’t just kiss the person. You have to fuck them. That’s why the bottle’s full; if you can’t do it sober, take a couple gulps first.”

The blonde stared at him with wide eyes, looking totally shocked. He turned to them, seeing a nerdy guy grin widely when the tip of the bottle ended on Sakura. She sighed and rolled her eyes slightly, muttering that she was hoping for Kaname before opening the bottle and drinking a lot. She got up, grabbing his hand and leading him into a closet. “Still wanna join?” Hidan asked with a smirk, laughing when the blonde furiously shook his head. Hidan took a sip of his drink, stopping in his tracks and staring at something in utter disbelief. Armin frowned in confusion following his line of sight and seeing a girl sitting by herself on a sofa, boredly texting someone.

“What?” he asked Hidan, the silverette continuing to stare in shock.

“Is that chick bored? At my party?!” he asked in astonishment, walking over to her, “Sit tight, babe. I’m gonna entertain her.”

“Aww. And you’ll be leaving me alone,” Armin said with a sad childish pout. Hidan stopped walking, looking pensive. “Fuck. Didn’t think of that…” He thought about it for a minute before nodding to himself, leaning down and picking up the blonde. He walked over to a group of guys in a corner, putting Armin right in the middle of them and telling them to ‘entertain his babe’. The worst part is he didn’t even think he knew any of them! Armin blushed a bit, giving a shy wave. “Umm… Hi.”

“Boo-Boo!” he heard a familiar voice yell, a small boy leaping out and hugging him tightly. Armin got a quick look at his face, recognising him from all the times he had cut class with Hidan and hung out with everyone in the basketball court. It was Yagura; the boy with the innocent face but crazy, loud personality and the bad-ass scar on his eye.

Boy, was he glad to see him…

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan left the girl in the mass of dancing bodies after making sure that she was at least a little tipsy and having a good time. He walked back to where he left Armin, seeing everybody cheering; “CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!”

As he got closer, he saw that they were encouraging Armin as he downed a big bowl of alcohol. The blonde finished it, slamming the bowl down on the table and yelling, throwing his arms up in the air victoriously. “YEAHHH!” everybody yelled, high-fiving the small blonde. Hidan laughed amusedly. “Guys, come on. I told you to entertain him, not get him drunk,” he chuckled, sitting next to the blonde. “He was too sober,” Yagura laughed, moving from his spot and sitting on Hidan’s lap. The silverette wrapped an arm around the small male’s waist, swiping his drink out of his hand and sipping it.

“Codeine?” Hidan asked with a small smirk.

“Yup,” Yagura grinned widely, popping the ‘p’ sound. He leaned forward, licking the silverette’s cheek. Hidan laughed. “Don’t be weird,” he smiled. The small male laughed before pouting. “Aw. I thought you liked it when I’m weird.”

“MINE!” Armin yelled protectively, launching himself at the silverette and holding him. “Get me another drink, please?” the blonde asked cutely, fluttering his lashes. Hidan laughed lightly. “No,” he chuckled.

“Why not?” Armin asked sadly.

“You’re already drunk.”

“But I’m thirstyyyy,” the blonde whined cutely.

“I can get you water.”

“Nooo. I don’t want water,” he pouted.

“Then I won’t get you anything,” Hidan smirked.

“Jerk! I don’t need you; I’ll go get it myself,” Armin muttered angrily, standing up to get his own drink. But as soon as he did so, he went tumbling down. Hidan cringed when he heard the blonde hit the floor with a loud thud.

“…….Babe, are you okay?” Hidan asked after a while, the cringe still plastered on his face.

“No.”

They were all silent for a few more seconds before bursting out in laughter. Armin pouted angrily on the floor while everyone (including Hidan) laughed at his expense, Yagura’s laugh being the loudest as though it was leading the chorus of laughter.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

A few hours later, neighbours were getting pissed and threatening to call the cops so Hidan decided it was time to send them all home… but not before singing happy birthday to Kisame. He staggered onto a table after turning off the music, Kyuubi by his side. The people complained when the music was turned off, the redhead shutting them up. “ALRIGHT, GUYS, TIME TO FUCK OFF. BUT FIRST… WE’RE GONNA SING A SONG FOR KISS ME.”

“Kisame,” Kyuubi corrected.

“Dude. That’s what I said,” Hidan said to his best friend.

“COME UP HERE, YOU SEXY SON OF A BITCH,” he yelled to the bluenette, Kisame laughing before climbing up onto the table and standing between them. Everybody proceeded to sing (more like scream) the ‘happy birthday’ song for him but towards the end, Hidan and Kyuubi quickly hopped off the table. He was about to question why when he felt an egg hit him in the chest. “The fuck?” he said, using his arms to block his face as the crowd laughed, everyone throwing eggs at him.

The eggs stopped and they started throwing all kinds of weird things at him like sugar, butter, flour and even milk. After a few minutes, they stopped. Kisame lowered his arms and just when he thought the attack was over, Kyuubi threw a final egg right at his face, laughing his head off when it connected. “And finally…. Chocolate,” he heard Kimimaro’s voice say from behind him and turned around, not even being able to get a word out before his boyfriend slowly poured a big bowl of melted chocolate on his head that travelled down his body, everybody laughing and cheering.

Kisame wiped it away from the back of his eyes opening them and seeing Kimimaro laughing. “So you were in on this too,” the bluenette stated, a smile tugging at his lips. “Yeah,” the silverette chuckled, getting off of the table to put more distance between himself and his boyfriend. “Please don’t be mad,” he laughed, slowly backing away when Kisame got off as well. “Hmm… I’m not. But now you have to give me a hug,” he smirked, spreading his arms and walking closer. “No! Kisame, get away from me!” Kimimaro laughed, trying to run away, but Kabuto and Gaara caught him, holding him in place with wide smirks on their faces.

All Kimimaro could do was scream and squirm as his boyfriend slowly brought him into a hug, messing his clothes as well. He gave up trying to fight it, laughing to himself. “You know I love you, right?” Kisame said, rubbing his face on the silverette’s to mess it up with egg and chocolate. “I hate you,” Kimimaro smiled, letting his boyfriend mess up his face. Hidan laughed at the scene before getting back on the table and playfully telling everyone to ‘fuck out of his house’. They listened, talking loudly amongst themselves and complimenting them on the party. The people poured out of the building and headed to their cars, some of them choosing to walk him. He told all of his close friends to stay while the others left.

“So how was the cake?” Hidan asked Kisame with a huge grin. The bluenette rolled his eyes with a smile. He knew that it was a tradition for Hidan and his friends to make the birthday boy or girl into a ‘cake’ by throwing all of the ingredients on them and ending by drenching them in their favourite flavour. (Kisame’s was chocolate.)

“Next time, just give me a normal cake,” he laughed.

“You know I won’t do that,” Hidan smirked.

“So why are we staying?” Yagura asked curiously, taking a sip of his drink. He was sitting on Kyuubi’s lap, drinking his 15th drink. It was really a mystery how he wasn’t throwing up everywhere or tripping all over himself and falling down like Armin.

Hidan grinned widely.

“AFTER-PARTY!”

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Saturday, March 21

Hidan groaned and turned onto his side, cringing at the horrible headache he had. He wondered where the hell he was and what happened last night when the memories of last night came flooding into his head. He smiled to himself as he remembered the firework and making Kisame into a cake. But he could barely remember anything from the after-party. He slowly opened his eyes just a little, seeing Kyuubi next to him and bare naked. He was lying on his front, his butt exposed. The silverette couldn’t stop himself from staring, wishing he was above the redhead. Kyu was a really good lay.

“Please stop staring at me,” Kyuubi said without opening his eyes, feeling an intense gaze.

“You’re so hot, bro,” Hidan said gruffly.

“I know,” the redhead smirked into the pillow.

“Quickie?”

“No,” Kyuubi said sleepily, reaching behind him to grab the blanket and cover himself but instead grabbing a handful of something. He furrowed his brows, squeezing it and trying to find out what it was by feeling it. It felt… like an ass?

“Mmm… Not now, baby. I’m still tired…” Yagura’s voice said sleepily.

“Yagura?” the redhead asked in confusion, opening his eyes.

“Kyu?”

“Wait, we had a threesome?” Hidan asked.

“Please stop talking,” another voice said gruffly.

“Levi? Okay, so… foursome?”

“I’m here too,” a sleepy voice said, Armin lazily raising his hand.

The silverette sat up groggily and had a look around, his eyes widening when he saw the heap of naked bodies on his bed. It was everyone he told to stay for the after-party. Knowing how crazy the people he invited were, Hidan knew they must have had an orgy. He fell back onto the bed tiredly, totally cool with the idea of all of them having sex.

They spent the morning sleeping in, waking up sometime around noon and all just laying in bed. “What happened at the after-party?” Hidan asked softly, not remembering anything. “Don’t really remember. I just remember the orgy. You guys were hot, by the way,” Yagura said with small smirk. “Wait, who did I do it with?” Kyuubi asked curiously.

“Levi—”

“WHAT?!!!!” the raven yelled in shock, everybody groaning in pain and clutching their heads. 

“Dude,” Kisame groaned, the loud sound making his hangover worse.

Yagura massaged his temples for a while before continuing. “Yeah, you did it with Levi. Eren had to leave early to make curfew and Levi got horny and starting trying to kiss you in the hot tub. You told him to fuck off. He didn’t want to. We drank some more. You got drunk. We all got horny. We came upstairs. We had an orgy. Levi made a move on you… and then you let him fuck you. Sounded like you really enjoyed it,” Yagura summarised, speaking in a much softer voice to not make everyone’s pain worse.

Both males listened with wide eyes and gaping mouths, not believing what they were hearing. “Don’t tell anyone!” they said simultaneously, voices mixing as they said the exact same words, “Wait, why would I tell anyone? You think I enjoyed it? Please! Stop copying me!”

“You guys are meant to be. You even know what the other’s gonna say,” Hidan teased.

“Shut up!” they both barked at him.

The silverette laughed lightly, leaning down to pick up his underwear off the floor and frowning when he felt it was soaked. “Why is my underwear wet?” he asked with a confused face. “We were drinking in the hot tub,” Kimimaro said, seeming perfectly fine and not tired and hungover. “Why aren’t you, well… like us?” Hidan asked curiously. “What do you mean?” Kimimaro frowned. “You look perfectly fine.”

“Oh, I wasn’t drinking. I have to stay away from alcohol for three months.”

Hidan nodded, knowing it was because of the operation. “Well, I’m going downstairs to get something to eat. If you want anything, get it yourself,” he said, pulling on his PJ pants and walking to the door. “Get me Fritos!” Armin called out to him. “No. I just said I’m not getting anyone anything.”

“Fine. Then I guess you’ll just jack off tonight. And tomorrow night. And the night after that. And the night after—”

“I’ll be right back with your Fritos, baby!” Hidan called over his shoulder, being sure to use a ‘whipped’ tone to make them laugh.

He headed downstairs just as the doorbell ring. “The door’s open, dude. Just come in,” he called out lazily. The ringing persisted, the silverette knowing it probably was someone he didn’t know. Or someone who didn’t feel comfortable just walking into his house. He sighed, making sure he was wearing pants before answering the door. It wouldn’t be the first time he accidentally answered the door butt naked and gave the visitor an eye full. He opened it, coming face to face with his blonde ex, Deidara. He stared him right in the eye, resisting the strong urge to shut the door in his face. “What?” he scowled.

Deidara stared at him, taking in the beautiful features of his ex-boyfriend, his eyes moving on their own and staring at the silverette’s torso. He didn’t have a shirt on and had obviously been working out a lot lately, his chest and abs practically popping out at him and beckoning the blonde to touch; just run his hands all over him and feel the dips of his six pack. Hidan noticed where the blonde’s eyes were, clearing his throat loudly to get his attention. Deidara snapped out of his fantasy, licking his now-dry lips and looking at the silverette’s face instead. “Um… Can I come in?” the blonde asked reluctantly.

Hidan wanted to kick him out or at least yell at him… but he was too tired and hungover to be angry. He sighed, stepping aside and letting the other male into his home. The blonde couldn’t stop his eyes from going wide in surprise. He had expected Hidan to throw him out or at least just slam the door in his face. He didn’t believe his luck! Hidan sat down on the couch, Deidara sitting across from him. The blonde calmed his pumping heart, trying to work up the guts to tell him about the pregnancy. Hidan got impatient, leaning back in the couch. “And…? What do you want?” he asked tiredly.

Deidara took a deep breath, readying himself and preparing for the response he might get. He turned to Hidan, looking him straight in the eye and lightly biting his lip. This was it. He was finally going to tell Hidan…

“Hidan…”

“Yeah?”

‘Well, here goes nothing…’

He opened his mouth to let the words out; words that could change everything. Just two simple words that could alter their lives forever…

 

 

How would he react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. Again, I am sooo very sorry :( hopefully you guys are not too mad at me. It was a fairly long chapter. 9 876 words to be exact. The worst part is on most days I had to stay up 'til like 2 in the morning writing since my brother would only let me use his phone when he's either asleep or not using it.
> 
> But it was worth it.
> 
> Love you guys! :)
> 
> Next chapter will be out soon. I am actively working on it :)


	30. Hey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter came out so damn late!!! I honestly planned to post it way earlier and I thought I had. I logged in a few minutes earlier to check up on the story and lo and behold, there was no chapter 30. I posted it immediately after seeing that. I honestly thought I had posted it earlier, and I'm not sure what happened. But I sincerely apologize for the really long wait. I'm sorry! T-T

Deidara looked around, seeing the floor was messed with empty red paper cups and alcohol bottles. There were also random things like chocolate on the floor and the furniture was all turned over. “Wow. The party must have been really fun,” the blonde commented. Hidan hummed. “It was,” he said simply. The blonde nodded at the short answer, looking at the huge stack of wrapped gifts beside the door. “Those are all his presents?” he asked, talking about Kisame. It was a dumb question; he knew they were Kisame’s birthday presents. But he just wanted to have something to say to Hidan. 

The silverette nodded. “Yeah.”

Deidara nodded, the two of them sitting in an uncomfortable silence before Hidan spoke up. “Why are you here?” the silverette asked. They had broken up a long time ago and Deidara made it very clear that he didn’t want to get back together and already had a new flame. So why… the fuck… was he back in his house?!

“I need to talk to you…” the blonde stated softly.

“About what, Deidara? We have nothing to talk about,” Hidan said with a small irritated grimace.

“Will you just shut up and listen!” Deidara suddenly yelled, his mood totally changing and anger taking over him. He had read online that pregnant people were more emotional and had random mood swings, but he never thought it would be this bad and that it would actually happen to him. “I’m sorry,” he apologised, trying to calm down. Hidan just rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Just talk,” he said irritably. Deidara opened his mouth to speak, but someone beat him to it.

“Hidaaaaaan! Where’s my Fritos? You’re taking too long,” Armin whined cutely, coming down the stairs with only a baggy t-shirt on. He paused when he saw the other blonde seated on the couch, locking eyes with him and analysing the situation. Hidan looked angry like he didn’t want to be there and Deidara looked kind of… hurt?

“…Awkward…” he muttered under his breath, deciding to get out of there. “Um… I’ll be in the kitchen,” he announced, walking out of the room. Deidara felt tears well up in his eyes but at the same time, wanted to roll his eyes at how annoying he was being. Hidan looked away from Armin’s retreating figure, frowning in confusion when he saw the other blonde on the brink of tears. It always hurt him to see Deidara cry, so without even thinking, he moved to sit next to the blonde, wrapping his arms around him and gently shushing him.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Hidan asked softly, petting the blonde’s hair and letting him cry on his shoulder.

“N-Nevermind,” the blonde croaked out. He moved out of the silverette’s grasp and ran out of the door; leaving a heavily-confused Hidan trying to make sense of what just happened.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Deidara entered his apartment, slamming the door and leaning against it. He felt pathetic. Why couldn’t he just tell Hidan and get it over with? Why the hell did he have to be so freaking stupid to cry like a baby and run out?! But at least one good thing came out of his failure to tell Hidan about the pregnancy. Hidan had shown him some love and care. He had taken him into his arms and comforted him while he cried.

So Hidan didn’t hate him as much as he led on. He still cared about him and that small gesture of comfort made Deidara believe that there was still hope for them to get back together.

…Maybe deep down inside…

Hidan still loved him?

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

The silverette stayed on the couch, still thinking about what just happened. Part of him felt bad for making Deidara cry while the other yelled at him for being there to comfort the weeping blonde. He felt a tap on his shoulder, breaking out of his deep thoughts. He turned to the person, seeing Kisame giving him a concerned face. The bluenette was half-naked, clad in only his boxers. “Dude, are you okay?” Kisame asked. Hidan nodded slowly, smiling slightly. “Yeah, I’m cool.”

“Okay. Hey, dude, can I borrow some clothes? Mine are kinda wet.”

“Yeah. Sure,” Hidan said, the bluenette smiling.

“If you can fit in them,” the silverette added with a smirk.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kisame laughed.

“Just saying. They might be a little **big** on you,” Hidan said cockily, flexing his muscles. The bluenette laughed loudly. “You tryna say you have more gains then me?” he chuckled, flexing his muscles as well. “Maybe I am,” Hidan laughed. “Arm wrestle. Right now,” Kisame challenged, walking over and putting his elbow on the table. Hidan smirked, leaning over as well and putting his elbow on the table as well, grasping the other male’s hand. “You guys are like wolves, you know?” Yagura commented, coming down the stairs.

“Because we’re undeniably sexy and dangerous..?” Hidan asked with a smirk.

“No,” the small male laughed.

“Then why you say that?” Kisame asked with a small laugh.

“You’re always trying to prove who’s the strongest and stuff.”

“Have to,” Hidan smirked, trying to push the bluenette’s arm down. Kisame retaliated, pushing the silverette back. For a few minutes, their hands stayed right in the middle, neither of them being able to push the other down. “Okay, I’m tired,” Kisame confessed. “Yeah, me too. Let’s just go eat,” Hidan said, both of them getting up and walking into the kitchen. Inside, Armin was comfortably seated on the island, eating the Fritos he had been craving all morning. “Is he gone?” the blonde asked softly, nodding to the living room. Hidan nodded, muttering a quick ‘yeah’.

“Wait, is who gone?” Kisame asked curiously.

“Deidara,” Hidan said with a sigh.

“Oh…” the bluenette said softly, knowing better then to question what they talked about no matter how much he wanted to. Truth be told, he actually wanted them to get back together. Don’t get him wrong; he liked Armin! But he just felt that Deidara was the one for Hidan and that they made a good couple. But it was not his place to tell Hidan who he should be with… so he just kept his mouth shut about it.

“Well, uh… I have to go now,” Kisame smiled, turning around.

“No. Fuck you, Kisame. You just wanna leave so you don’t have to help us clean up,” Hidan laughed, the bluenette laughing as well when his true intentions were revealed. “Fine. Yeah, I’m escaping clean-up,” he confessed with a chuckle, “But that’s only because no man should have to clean up after his own birthday party.”

“Yeah. Just let him leave,” Kyuubi backed up, walking into the kitchen with Itachi. “Fine. Get out,” Hidan smiled, the bluenette grinning widely and going back into Hidan’s bedroom to take some clothes before he left.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan exited the elevator, walking down the silent hallway and stopping at the door with the number 25 on it. He stood there for a good few minutes before raising his hand and reluctantly knocking on the door. “Okay, he’s not home,” he whispered to himself after only a few seconds. Hidan turned to walk off, the door opening as he did so. “Hidan?” a small voice said from behind him. He stopped, slowly turning around, his eyes meeting the blue pair in front of him.

“Deidara,” Hidan whispered back hesitantly with a small smile. “Hey.”

The blonde smiled. “Hi, um… Hidan… what are you doing here?” he asked, “N-Not that I don’t… want you here. I do! It’s just… you never visit me.”

“Yeah, uh… I actually don’t know why I’m here. I just… guess I wanted to see if you were okay. Are you? Okay, I mean,” Hidan asked awkwardly, walking closer to the blonde. But not too close for him to be giving Deidara the wrong impression. “Yeah. I am. Thanks for coming by,” Deidara said with a smile, noticing how Hidan avoided his gaze and refrained from making eye contact. “Do you… wanna come in?” he offered, knowing already that Hidan would turn down his offer.

“Uh, yeah. Sure. It’d be great to finally see the apartment I’m paying for,” he said with a small laugh. The blonde knew he was kidding, but still felt bad for making Hidan pay for his stuff even after they broke up.  
“Well, I can get a job and-”

“No, Dei. Come on, I was just kidding. I don’t want you to work and study at the same time. That’s way too much stress.”

Deidara nodded, feeling touched that Hidan actually cared about him and feeling ecstatic when the silverette called him by his nickname. He stepped aside, letting the silverette into his apartment before entering as well, closing the door behind him. They sat on the couch, Deidara turning off the TV which was playing The Jerry Springer Show. “I see you still like Jerry Springer,” Hidan laughed. Back when they were together, they would lie in bed some days and just watch episode after episode of The Jerry Springer Show. After the first two, Hidan actually started liking it and sometimes watches it as well without being forced by Deidara.

“Yeah, well, what can I say? I’m kinda hooked on it,” Deidara smiled.

“Hey, um… why were you crying? This morning…” Hidan asked curiously. He did nothing wrong and didn’t say anything to upset the blonde. Deidara looked away, playing with his fingers. This was the perfect opportunity to tell Hidan that he was pregnant and it was because of his hormones, but once again found himself chickening out. He was just so scared! What if Hidan stopped talking to him? Or walked out of his life?

It would be extremely easy for him to do that; his parents lived in another country and would send him more money for a plane ticket without a second thought. Then he could just go live with them and never see Deidara again.

The thought alone was enough to make tears form in the blonde’s eyes. Hidan noticed them, freaking out a bit. “What did I say? Dei, come on, please don’t cry? Deidara…” the silverette said gently, rubbing the blonde’s shoulder comfortingly. “Why are you crying?” Hidan asked softly, holding the blonde close to himself. “I don’t know,” Deidara wept, making a confused look take over Hidan’s face. “You don’t know? Well… then can you stop? Please?” he said, still comforting the blonde. Deidara wiped his tears, sitting up. “Sorry,” he apologised, looking at the silverette.

Hidan smiled softly, cupping the blonde’s cheeks and using his thumbs to wipe the tears away. He made the mistake of making eye contact with the blonde, feeling all those emotions he had tried to block away. Hidan felt himself leaning in forward, claiming the blonde’s lips in a kiss. Deidara wrapped his arms around Hidan’s shoulders, bringing him in closer and enjoying the sweet taste of the silverette’s mouth. Hidan pulled away after a while of intense kissing, shutting his eyes and leaning their foreheads together. “I love you…” he whispered between ragged breaths, “…I love you…” Hidan repeated, crashing their lips back together.

Deidara slowly pushed him to lay on his back, straddling the silverette while keeping his lips against Hidan’s. Seeing where this was going, Hidan broke the kiss. “I can’t do this. **We** can’t do this, okay? I have to go,” the silverette said, trying to move away, but he caught the blonde’s gaze, his eyes connecting with Deidara’s and causing his body to move on its own and kiss the blonde again. Coming back to his senses, Hidan broke the kiss once more. He attempted to get up but Deidara pushed him back down, attacking his soft lips with lustful kisses.

Hidan gave in, feeling and groping the blonde’s body as they kissed passionately. He felt the blonde’s hands under his shirt, lifting his arms and letting Deidara take it off. Hidan cupped his cheek, sitting up and joining their lips in another kiss. His hands reached down, grasping the blonde’s butt and giving it a small squeeze. He pulled away, slowly unbuttoning the blonde’s shirt. Hidan leaned down, slowly kissing down Deidara’s neck sensually. He was about to carry him to the bedroom and make love to him when heard a series of buzzes, glancing at the table where Deidara’s phone was. It was ringing; a call from…

**SASORI**

Hidan sighed upon seeing the name, stopping his trail of slow kisses and pulling away from the blonde’s neck. Deidara cupped his cheeks, kissing him on the lips but Hidan refused to respond, turning away from the blonde’s kisses. “What’s wrong?” Deidara asked softly, still trying to kiss him. He followed the silverette’s gaze, seeing his boyfriend’s name on his cellphone. “I have to go,” the silverette repeated, getting up from between Deidara’s legs and finding his t-shirt on the floor, slipping it on as he walked to the door.

“Hidan…” the blonde called out; he ignored it.

“Hidan, WAIT! I–”

The sound of the door shutting cut the blonde off and the hand he was using to reach out to Hidan fell limply onto his lap as he felt all hope drain from his body. “Love you…” he completed miserably to himself in a soft whisper. Deidara sighed, buttoning his shirt back up and closing the front of his pants.

Great…

Just great.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan opened the door, everyone turning to him when he entered the house. “Hey, where’d you go?” Levi asked, picking up all the cups and bottles and stuffing them into a garbage bag. Hidan grabbed one, starting to fill his own with trash as well. “Uh… I just went to Kisame’s real quick,” he lied. No one needed to know that he was at Deidara’s. Besides, they might get mad at him for skipping clean-up to ‘get laid’.

“What for?” the raven asked curiously.

“Nothing really. I just thought he had my phone.”

Levi nodded. Tying the bag when it was full and going to throw it out. Hidan pushed all thoughts of Deidara out of his head, picking up the last couple of bottles before going outside where the rest of them were fishing used condoms out of the pool. He saw Armin was bent over, reaching out to grab an empty bottle that was floating in the water. Hidan smirked to himself, creeping up behind the blonde and pushing him over, Armin falling face-first into the pool. “Kyuubi, you jerk!” the blonde said when he emerged from the water, “There are gross things in here! What's wrong with you?!”

“It wasn’t me!” the redhead laughed, helping Armin out of the pool.

“It was me. I'm sorry,” Hidan laughed. The blonde glared at him. “That wasn’t funny, Hidan,” he said angrily, crossing his arms. “Aw, come on, baby. It was kinda funny,” Hidan chuckled, nudging the blonde.

“No, it wasn’t.”

“Yeah, it was,” Hidan smirked, pecking the blonde’s lips. Armin rolled his eyes, walking away from the silverette and pretending to be mad. He didn’t talk to him for the whole 2 hours they spent cleaning up, but Hidan knew he wasn’t really mad at him. Everyone left after the house was clean, going back home to sleep the day away while Hidan headed upstairs with the small blonde.

“Hey, Hidan?” the blonde said softly. The silverette hummed against the back of his head, holding Armin against himself. The blonde hesitated. “Um… okay. I’m just gonna come out and say this… my aunt wants to see you–”

“Again?!” Hidan grumbled.

“Yeah,” Armin said with a small cringe. “I’m sorry! It’s just… my parents are leaving town for work and they don’t want me being alone so they asked my aunt to watch me. She’s bringing the bitch too,” the blonde said, rolling his eyes when he thought about his dumb cousin. “When?” Hidan asked sleepily, already feeling tired just thinking about having to deal with the blonde and his cousin fighting all the time.

“Tomorrow…”

Hidan sighed. “Alright. I’ll do it.”

He needed something to keep himself busy so his thoughts didn’t travel to Deidara and he didn’t end up doing something stupid like what he had just done. He might as well meet with them.

“Really?” Armin yelled happily, sitting up and turning to Hidan. “Yeah,” the silverette agreed, not opening his eyes. The blonde smiled widely, repeatedly kissing Hidan’s cheek and planting kisses all over his face. Hidan laughed lightly, letting Armin kiss him all over. “Thank you,” Armin said, cuddling up to the silverette. Hidan just hummed in reply, falling off to sleep.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Sunday, March 22

Deidara stopped outside of the house. Ever since yesterday, he had been unable to get Hidan out of his mind and thoughts and found himself constantly thinking about the kisses they had shared and how good it felt to be in Hidan's arms. He had never felt that way with anybody else, not even Sasori. Which is why he was here; he wanted to talk things over with Hidan so that he could find out how the silverette felt about him and they could hopefully reconcile. Or at least just settle on being friends.

He rang the doorbell, waiting a few minutes before ringing it again…

No answer.

Deidara sighed, getting a bit impatient. Maybe Hidan was asleep? He knew how much the silverette loved his sleep so he wouldn’t be surprised if he was out-cold at one in the afternoon. Maybe he was just ignoring him? But he couldn’t even know it was him unless he opened the door… or just looked through the peephole? Yeah… he probably did that…

But Deidara refused to be ignored. He wouldn’t stop until Hidan answered the door and they talked things over.

The blonde rang the doorbell a third time, getting a bit more impatient and knocking on the door as well in hopes of getting a faster response. There was still no answer. Pretty soon Deidara was practically banging on the door, calling out the silverette’s name as well. “Are you looking for Hidan?” an elderly voice asked from behind him. Deidara turned around, coming face to face with an old lady. He saw her around a couple of times back when he lived with Hidan and knew her as Ms. Ken. “Uh… yes. I am.”

“Oh. He’s such a sweet young man,” she said with a fond smile, “He’s away right now. He left with his… beau.”

“His beau?” Deidara asked with a confused frown.

“Yes. His name is Armin Ackerman. He’s such a kind soul. Would you like me to tell Hidan you stopped by?” she asked with a sweet smile. Deidara nodded with a distant look in his eyes. “Um… Yeah. You do that. Thank you,” he said, walking off.

 

‘ _Pfft! His beau…’_

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan heard the doorbell ring, going to get the door. He checked through the peephole, sighing when he saw the familiar face of the blonde outside. He took a minute to prepare for the madness before opening the door. “Hitomi,” he said in greeting, smiling at her before stepping aside and letting the two ladies in. (A/N: Haha. Who thought he was opening for Dei? XD)

“Hidan… Hi,” the blonde woman said with a flirty smile, hugging the silverette. “Ms. Anzu,” Hidan smiled at the older woman behind her, hugging her as well. “Please. I told you, Hidan. Just call me Anzu.” Armin had stayed upstairs while he opened the door just to come down dramatically when they were inside. Hidan laughed mentally at what a drama-queen Armin was. But he was his drama-queen. So what could he say?

Sure enough, Armin soon descended the stairs. He looked beautiful. Dramatic, yes. But beautiful.

The blonde smiled at his aunt, giving her a big hug. “Hey, Aunt Anzu,” he greeted with a smile, snarling at his cousin when he pulled away from the hug. “Hitomi,” he said monotonously, voice dripping with hatred. “Armin,” she said back in the same resenting tone. Sensing they were about to have another fight, Hidan stepped between the two cousins. “Okay. Uh… Come in. Have a seat,” he said, ushering the blonde girl to the living room. They all sat there for a while and talked before Armin’s aunt got up.

“Armin, sweetie… can we go for a little walk outside? I want to speak to you about something.”

The blonde nodded, standing up as well. “Yeah. Sure.”

Hidan stayed seated, knowing it wasn’t his place to include himself in their conversation. Armin kissed him on the lips, telling him he’d be right back. He was about to walk out when he noticed his cousin wasn’t following and turned back, seeing she had moved from her place on the couch and scooted closer to Hidan. “Aren’t you coming?” he asked, wanting to get her away from the silverette. “No. I'm tired,” she said with a small smirk, leaning a bit closer to the silverette next to her.

Armin glared. “You’re tired? It’s just a short walk. Let’s go,” he pushed.

“No, Armin. I'm just gonna lay down. It’s girl-problems. You won’t understand,” she said, getting up and walking upstairs. The blonde snarled, knowing she was up to one of her tricks. “Armin, just let her rest,” Anzu said, gently pulling her nephew out of the door. They walked to the park nearby and sat on a bench. Armin had an unsettling feeling in his gut but tried to ignore it, asking what she wanted to talk about.

“Well, honey… I don’t know how to say this so I'm just gonna come out and say it… I'm getting married,” she announced, holding up her hand where, surely, there was a diamond ring resting on her finger. Armin stared in shock. “Really?! What the hell? I can’t believe I didn’t notice it; that thing is huge!” Armin exclaimed, taking a hold of her hand and staring at the ring in awe. “I know, right? I was actually hoping you would see it and ask so there would be opening for me to tell you about the engagement… but this way works too, I guess,” she said, giggling happily between words.

Armin smiled; glad to see his aunt so happy and giddy. “So, are you okay with this; me getting married? If you’re not, we could try to work something out and–”

“Aunt Anzu, it’s fine. I’m cool with it. I like Yoshi anyway,” he said with a reassuring smile. The blonde woman sighed in relief, smiling at her nephew. “Oh. Phew! Thank you, hun.”

“No problem. I just want to see you happy.”

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan frowned in confusion when five full minutes passed and Hitomi had yet to come down and bother him. Huh. She finally gave up. He closed his eyes, leaning back on Armin’s couch and resting his head on the back of it. He just hoped Armin’s parents didn’t come home early and find him sitting on their couch. How would he even explain that?

**_“Oh, no. it’s not what you think. I didn’t break in. Armin let me in. You see, I'm just pretending to be his boyfriend to fool his aunt and cousin. But he’s gone right now and left me totally alone inside your house. Well, not totally alone. There’s a girl sleeping upstairs. But she’s asleep so I can still steal all your stuff. But I won’t! I'm a good guy.” ___**

Yeah…. Because that’s _soo_ believable….

There’s no way they’d call the cops…

Hidan felt hands on his shoulders, gently rubbing them for him. He moaned, tilting his head to give them more room to massage his tense shoulders. He felt them lean down and start kissing down his neck. Hidan opened his eyes, quickly moving away when he saw it was Hitomi. She walked around the couch and stood in front of him, Hidan being unable to stop his eyes from drifting down and looking her over. She was barely wearing anything. Just a bra, panty and heels; all black.

The silverette looked away, not seeing her get in his lap. “Hitomi, please… I have a boyfriend,” he said, avoiding her lips when she tried to kiss him. “He doesn’t have to know,” she whispered, running her hands all over Hidan. He grabbed them before they reached his crotch, knowing that was his weak-spot. “I can’t do that to him, okay?” he said, dodging another kiss.

Hitomi went for his neck, skilfully sucking and biting it, drawing a small moan from Hidan’s lips. She slowly moved up to his ear, nibbling on it. “You’re a sex addict, right? So what’s wrong with getting your… fix from someone else?” she whispered, provocatively rubbing her butt on his hardening crotch. Hidan bit his lip, looking away. “I can’t,” he said gruffly, trying to will away his erection. “Wait. I thought you said you had… um, girl-problems.”

“I lied,” she whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down Hidan’s neck. The silverette ignored it, moving away. Armin asked him not to sleep with his cousin, and he had no intention of doing so. He wouldn’t hurt Armin like that.

No matter how bad his cock wanted him to do this…

He had to turn her down.

“Hitomi, please get off of me. I don’t want to have sex with you,” he lied. Sure, he wanted to do it. He wanted to do it so fucking bad… he just couldn’t. Hidan could almost hear his cock tisk-ing in disapproval, clearly disappointed in him. Or maybe that was just the sound of Anzu’s heels…

Wait… WHAT?

Hidan looked over the blonde’s shoulder, his eyes growing wide when he saw other two blondes enter the house. Realising the position he was in, he quickly pushed the girl off of himself, standing up and locking eyes with Armin. The whole room was silent, nobody daring to say a thing. “Baby… it’s not what it looks like…” Hidan said after a while, knowing that was the stupidest thing to say right now and most of the time, it _was_ what it looked like.

Armin just stared at him before glaring. “You’re an asshole, Hidan!” he said angrily, storming off. The silverette chased after him, catching up to him in the kitchen and trapping him between the counter and his body. “Baby, listen… okay? I didn’t sleep with your cousin. I swear, nothing happened! She just–”

“Leave me alone, Hidan!”

“No! Hear me out, Armin. Nothing happened!”

“I'm not a fucking idiot, Hidan! And I'm not fucking blind! I saw what happened! Now just get out and leave me the fuck alone!”

“Armin, I'm not going anywhere until you listen to what I have to say,” Hidan said, grabbing the blonde’s wrist when he tried to leave. Armin pulled his hand away, angrily pushing Hidan out of the way and storming into the other room where Anzu was shouting at her daughter. The blonde woman stopped talking when she saw her nephew enter, Hidan following closely behind. “Armin! Hey! Babe! Don’t walk away from me!” Hidan said, the blonde ignoring him and speeding up. “Armin!” Hidan called out again, grabbing his hand to stop him.

Armin snarled when his hand was grabbed again. Can’t Hidan just fucking get out already?! 

“Just leave me alone! Go away, Hidan!” he yelled, glaring at the silverette.

“No! I won’t let you be mad at me for nothing!” Hidan yelled back, getting a bit frustrated with the blonde’s stubbornness. For fuck’s sake! He didn’t do anything! He leaned down, quickly swiping the blonde off the ground and throwing him over his shoulder. Armin thrashed around, trying to get out of the silverette’s hold. “Put me down!”

“No. We’re gonna sort this out upstairs. Now, shut up,” Hidan said sternly, getting fed up of all this bullshit. Hearing the dangerous tone of his voice, Armin kept quiet, not protesting as the silverette carried him up the stairs. He sighed, looking up and seeing the two women staring at them. Anzu was giving him a sympathetic look while that stupid bitch was smirking smugly. He wanted to just leap out at her and beat her fucking face in; it wouldn’t be the first time.

But he had a feeling Hidan wouldn’t stand for that and get even madder at him than he already was.

 

So he just glared at her, imagining all the ways he could kill her. Anzu looked away from him and Hidan, continuing to scold and reprimand her daughter for her slutty behaviour. Hidan entered Armin’s room, slamming the door shut before putting the blonde down, trapping him between his body and the door so he couldn’t escape. Armin rolled his eyes, looking away with a slight bitch face.

“I'm not gonna run away. Don’t fucking smash me against the door,” the blonde grumbled angrily.

“Shut up, Armin. Listen, okay. I didn’t have sex with your cousin. Let me tell you what happened… She came onto me and kissing me and shit. But I told her to stop it and yeah, I might have touched her a little bit. But I swear, it was not in a sexual way. It was just to get her off. Get her off OF ME, I mean. Not get her off as in… y’know.”

Armin just stared before giving the silverette a slightly sceptical look. “So you didn’t sleep with her…?’

“No! The thought didn’t even cross my mind,” Hidan answered without hesitation.

Armin nodded slowly, Hidan taking it as a green light to start being his flirty self. He leaned in, resting their foreheads together and giving him one of his signature cute smiles. Armin looked away slightly, still kind of pissed at Hidan. “So do you forgive me? For what I _didn’t_ do?” he asked softly, smiling at the blonde.

After a few seconds, he could see the effects of his charming smile as Armin’s lips began to curve up slightly in the corners. He smiled wider when he saw that, lightly grasping the blonde’s hips and playfully nudging him with his head. A small laugh broke free from Armin’s lips and he playfully rolled his eyes. “Fine. I forgive you, Hidan,” he said with a small smile. The silverette smiled wider before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. At first, Armin refused to kiss back but quickly got into it, moving his lips in sync with Hidan’s. the silverette lifted him up off the ground, wrapping the blonde’s legs around his waist and slowly walking to the bed.

He honestly didn’t give a fuck that Armin’s family was just downstairs and would most likely hear his moans. He just wanted this so badly; he probably wouldn’t care if the freaking president was down there as well.

In just a matter of seconds, Hidan had the blonde a moaning mess beneath him. He didn’t even wait until all clothes were off before he began thrusting, groaning in pleasure. He felt hands on his sides and lifted his arms, letting the blonde take off his shirt. Hidan leaned down, joining their lips in a feverish kiss. He kept thrusting, moaning into the blonde’s mouth. Armin felt a strong wave of pleasure wash over him and threw his head back, moaning the silverette’s name loudly.

The beautiful sound sent shivers through Hidan’s body and he increased the force of his thrusts, kissing the blonde in appreciation when he heard the sinfully sexy sound once more. He felt hands on his back, increasing his speed and feeling them dig into the flesh, the pain sending an indescribable sensation through his body.

Feeling his orgasm approaching, Hidan went faster, trying to tip the blonde off the edge as well. He grabbed a handful of his blonde locks, tugging it back and kissing his neck, being sure to hit his prostate with each thrust. Fingernails dug deeper into Hidan’s back and he let out a small hiss, not denying how it oddly enough felt so fucking good. The blonde’s moans became more frantic and high-pitched, Hidan knowing he was about to cum. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer and thrusting deeply. He heard the blonde scream and felt him tighten around his member as he came, joining him not even a second later.

Hidan cried out in pleasure when he released his seed deep into the blonde, only then realising how careless he had been. But he honestly couldn’t bring himself to care.

“You sound so hot when you cum…” Armin whispered, absent-mindedly playing with the silverette’s hair.

“Yeah?” Hidan asked gruffly while placing soft kisses on his shoulder, slowly riding out his orgasm.

“Yeah,” Armin said softly with a small laugh. Hidan lifted his face, rubbing his nose against Armin’s. “Well right now, you’re the only one hearing it,” he whispered, kissing him sweetly. “Hmmm… I hope so,” Armin smiled, pecking Hidan’s lips when they pulled away.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

After freshening up and having a shower, Armin headed downstairs, finding it odd how quiet it was. He walked into the kitchen to get something to eat, seeing his aunt seated at the kitchen table. She turned to see who was entering, smiling at her nephew and placing her cup of coffee down on the table. “Hey,” she said as he sat across from her. “Hey,” Armin smiled back, looking around for the bitch that tried to steal his (pretend) boyfriend. “She’s gone,” his aunt said, noticing his eyes stray from her own and briefly look around. “She is?” the blonde said, visibly relaxing.

“Yeah. I sent her home. Because of her behaviour. I'm so sorry for that, Armin–”

“Wait. Because of her behaviour? But you never seemed to care before when she fucked all my boyfriends. Why now?”

“Language, Armin. And I never cared because all those boys weren’t right for you. If they could let themselves be seduced by Hitomi, they didn’t deserve you, baby. Hidan’s different, Armin. I swear, before we walked in, I heard him telling her to get off of him.”

Armin listened, feeling a small smile forming. So Hidan wasn’t lying; he really did push her away. He willed his blush away, turning to his aunt and seeing her smirking. “So… I'm guessing things are well with you and Hidan? If the sounds upstairs were anything to go by,” she teased, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Armin blushed darkly, looking away. “Sounds? What sounds? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, clearly embarrassed.

She laughed loudly. “Oh, relax, honey. I won’t judge,” she chuckled, suddenly leaning over the table and coming closer to Armin. “So what’s he like?” she whispered.

“Umm… he’s… nice? Kind… uh –”

“No. No. I don’t mean what’s he like. I mean what’s he _like_ …. Like, in bed,” she whispered with a smirk, winking at the smaller blonde.

Armin’s eyes went wide and he blushed darkly, not believing how perverted his aunt really was. He tried to stammer a reply, but no words came out, feeling extremely relieved when Hidan walked into the kitchen. “Hey. What are you guys talking about?” he asked, taking a can of Monster out of the fridge and sitting beside Armin. “You,” Anzu answered simply. “Me? What about me?” Hidan smiled, “How devilishly handsome I am and how Armin is so lucky to have me?”

The blonde beside him rolled his eyes at the cocky comment. He opened his mouth to give a snappy comeback but his aunt beat him to it.

“No. How good you are in bed.”

Armin’s eyes widened in shock and he stared at her as if she was crazy. How the fuck could she just say that so freely and naturally, as if she was stating that the sky was blue. He turned to Hidan, seeing he was smirking.

“Really? Why don’t you come find out for yourself?” he purred, leaning in closer to the blonde woman and biting his lip seductively. She matched his expression, leaning in as well. “I don’t play with little boys,” she whispered back. Hidan laughed lightly. “Little boys? I guarantee you… I am anything but little. If you know what I mean,” Hidan smirked, winking at her. Armin watched them, knowing it just innocent flirting and they didn’t actually want to have sex, but a small part of him felt a tiny bit jealous. Just a little bit.

“I AM RIGHT HERE!” he cried out, waving his arms in an attempt to get noticed.

“Someone’s jealous,” Anzu commented, laughing at her nephew. Hidan laughed, moving away from the woman’s face and placing a kiss on Armin’s cheek. “M’sorry, baby.”

Armin rolled his eyes playfully with a smile, letting the silverette keep kissing his cheek.

“Cute.”

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Monday, March 23

Hidan walked to his locker, stopping and taking out his book for his first class. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned, coming face to face with his ex-boyfriend. “Hey,” Deidara greeted softly.

“Hey.”

“Um… about what happened on Saturday…”

“That should never happen again,” Hidan said before the blonde could even finish his sentence. “Look, Deidara… I'm gonna be a man and admit that I still do have feelings for you; really strong ones. But I'm just not sure I wanna be in a relationship with you again. I mean, we ended things on really bad terms and I'm actually still hurt about it. About everything. I just think we need to take some time apart and figure things out. When I'm ready to start seeing you again… and when you’re single… I’ll tell you. Okay?”

Deidara sighed, hanging his head sadly. He really did want to get back with Hidan but if Hidan wasn’t ready for them to be together again, he would just have to understand and respect his decision. At least he wasn’t ignoring him anymore. “So… What are we?” Deidara asked after a while of silence. Hidan sighed. “What do you want us to be?” he asked softly, staring into the blonde’s pretty blue eyes.

“Can we at least… be friends?” Deidara asked quietly. He wanted them to be so much more. But he guessed he would have to take what he could get. Just as long as Hidan remained in his life… He was happy.

“Yeah. Let’s do that,” Hidan smiled, Deidara smiling back at him.

“I’m… gonna go to class. See you later?” Deidara said. But it was more of a question than a statement. He really wasn’t even sure if Hidan wanted to see him again. “Yeah,” the silverette said with a small smile. Hidan leaned in to give him a kiss like he always did when they parted. It quickly kicked in that they were not together anymore so he couldn’t do that. He moved in for a hug instead, stopping again as it would feel too intimate to have the blonde pressed against his body and he would most probably enjoy it and hold him for too long.

He struggled for a while to find a suitable way to say goodbye; trying everything from a handshake to a kiss on the cheek to a pat on the shoulder before just settling for a simple fistbump. “Bye,” he said a bit awkwardly. Deidara nodded with a small smile, not liking how awkward things were between them now.

The blonde stared at Hidan’s back as he walked away. He broke out of his trance when he heard someone call his name. “Dei… babe, are you mad at me? Why aren’t you answering my calls?” Sasori asked, grasping the blonde’s hand. “I’ve… been busy,” the blonde said simply. He hadn’t really meant to ignore Sasori. He had just been a bit caught up in trying to solve things with Hidan, he had put his phone on hold for a while. He hadn’t even texted his best friends!

“With what, Dei? I'm your boyfriend.”

“I know, I'm sorry. It’s just… some things came up…”

Sasori nodded slowly in understanding. “Okay…” he said, giving him a small smile and pecking his lips before walking off.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Kimimaro turned around when he felt eyes on him. He looked around a bit before spotting his boyfriend standing with some other guys from the football team and staring at him. He smiled, sticking his tongue out at the bluenette. Kisame smiled, kissing the air flirtingly. Kimimaro laughed lightly, about to blow a kiss back when his cousin walked up to him. “Hey,” Orochimaru said with a smile. “Hi… How you doing?”

“Good, good. Hey , I was just gonna ask you if you got the notes from yesterday’s Japanese class. Hidan… forced me to cut class with him,” he admitted, a bit ashamed of himself and the example he was setting for his cousin.

Kimimaro listened, his eyes constantly darting to Kisame who was still leering at him. The bluenette and the small group of people he was standing with starting walking off. As Kisame walked pass him, he smiled sexily, winking at Kimimaro and slightly brushing against him as he passed. Kimimaro felt a small blush creep up his cheeks.

“What the fuck was that?!” his cousin’s voice said angrily. Kimimaro snapped out of his daze, turning and seeing Orochimaru glaring at the back of his boyfriend. Kimimaro stopped him as he tried to walk up to Kisame. “Orochimaru! Dude, relax!”

“No! I won’t fucking relax! Are you dating him?!” Orochimaru demanded angrily.

Kimimaro paused. This was the perfect opportunity to just come out and tell his cousin about his relationship but the way he was glaring at him told him that wasn’t good for Kisame’s health. “No. I'm not…” he lied. “Then why was he looking at you like that? And he touched you! Actually, I should go over there,” he said angrily, Kimimaro quickly holding him back. “NO! Don’t do that! He didn’t touch me! He didn’t even look at me! You’re imagining things!” he said. It was a dumb thing to say but it seemed to calm him down a bit.

Kimimaro spent about 2 more minutes calming his overprotective cousin down, feeling extreme relief when he finally let it go.

Well, that was close.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Deidara exited the classroom, stuffing the hallpass into his pocket as he made his way to the bathroom. Being pregnant was kind of annoying. This was his fifth trip to the bathroom in the last 2 hours! He pushed the door open and walked inside. Since he always preferred to use the stalls, he walked to his favourite one; the stall right at the end of the bathroom. Pushing it open, he came face to face with his redhead boyfriend. Now, this would’ve been a normal encounter…. If there hadn’t been a small brunette in Sasori's lap, kissing his neck.

The blonde stood there, trying to process it all. “Babe… I can explain…” Sasori said carefully. Not caring to hear the explanation, Deidara turned on his heel, storming out of the bathroom and walking back to class, pissed when the redhead didn’t even bother to call out to him. He stormed into the classroom, angrily slamming the hallpass down on the teacher’s table before turning and stamping his feet, glaring at nothing at he took his seat at the back.

He sat there for the rest of the period and thought; nobody disturbed him.

 

And for the first time in a long while, he was thinking straight…

He couldn’t let what they had go. He couldn’t just sit back and watch instead of fighting tooth and nail for his relationship; his happiness.

 

He had to get Hidan back.

 

He was sure of that!

But he already knew Hidan wouldn’t agree to getting back together.

Then maybe he shouldn’t directly request that? Maybe he should just make Hidan realise they were meant to be?

Yeah!

That’s right!

Hidan just needed a nudge in the right direction.

A nudge…

Towards him.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Tuesday, March 24

Hidan stared at the blonde next to him with an analysing face. He didn’t bother to hide his staring and openly gawked at the smaller male with a pensive expression on his face. “Okay. What is it?” Armin asked after enduring the staring for half of the period. He put his pen down on the table and turned to the silverette next to him. “Nothing…” Hidan said, still staring. “Really? Then why are you staring at me?” the blonde asked. “Just…” the silverette said, turning away. Armin sighed before just accepting the answer, facing forward.

The real reason Hidan was staring was because he was trying piece some stuff together and figure something out…

How could someone so sweet and innocent, like Armin…

 

Be into BDSM.

 

Hidan had seriously never thought the blonde had that side to him.

They were hooking up last night at Hidan’s house; Armin had managed to sneak out and come see him. Well, things got heated and a bit out of control and Hidan ended up tugging the blonde’s hair, slapping him across the face, spanking him, and just all out dominating him. And you know what Armin did…?

He took it.

He took it… and he seemed to enjoy every fucking second of it!

How was that possible??!

 

“Okay, Hidan… You really need to stop staring… You’re distracting me. Why don’t you just do your notes or–”

The silverette decided to take a chance; just to see if Armin was really into being dominated and submitting to someone.

“Shut up,” he said softly in a dominating tone, the blonde going deadly silent and stopping in the middle of his sentence. He felt a small chill go through his body and said nothing else, turning to face the front. Hidan stared in slight shock, not believing what just happened. If the blonde wasn’t into all that kinky stuff, he would have thrown a fit and yelled at Hidan for telling him to shut up. But no… he just kept his mouth shut and listened.

Awesome!

He could be like… Armin’s master or something.

 

THIS WAS SO COOL!

Deciding to try it out one more time, Hidan took his pencil, dropping it on the floor before calling out the blonde’s name. “Yeah?” Armin said, voice quivering slightly. “My pencil just fell,” Hidan stated, staring expectantly at the blonde. Armin stared back before shrugging slightly. “So?”

“So pick it up,” Hidan ordered simply.

The blonde blushed lightly before staring at the silverette, trying to figure out if he was serious. Hidan kept a straight face; doubting that the blonde would actually do it. They stared at each other for a few more seconds, before Armin slowly leaned down, picking up the pencil and putting it on Hidan’s desk. The silverette masked how surprised he was, keeping a straight face and maintaining eye contact as he picked the item up and dropped it again, right in front of the blonde.

He stared at him expectantly and didn’t even have to say a word, Armin obediently picking it up again. And again. And again.

“Why is this turning me on?” Armin muttered to himself.

“Are you into BDSM?” Hidan asked.

“I…. dunno,” Armin confessed. But the fact that he was getting horny just from Hidan giving him orders kind of suggested he liked… that kinda stuff. But he honestly never tried it before…

“Wanna try it out?” Hidan suggested.

“Yes!” Armin answered a bit too quickly, making the silverette smirk slightly.

“Okay. Tonight.”

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Deidara walked into the store, looking around a bit. He walked don almost every aisle before finally finding what he wanted. He picked it up off the shelf, examining it. The video camera was small enough to fit into the pocket of his jacket and was cheap enough. He took it to the heck out, quickly paying before leaving the store, finishing up the last few details of his plan to get his boyfriend back.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Wednesday, March 25

Hidan honestly didn’t think he would enjoy the kinky sex as much as he did, waking up the next morning with a smile on his face. It wasn’t really his first time sleeping with someone who liked to be dominated in bed so he had quite a bit of experience in that field. The silverette had forgotten how good it felt to be in charge and have someone submit to him. It made him feel like the boss, you know? The Top Dog… The Alpha. And he enjoyed that feeling. Quite a lot, actually.

During their fun time, Armin called him Danna (master) and Hidan called him whatever he wanted: Bitch, slut, whore, baby. Literally anything he wanted.

The only part he didn’t like was that he couldn’t make the blonde stay the night and Armin had left a few hours after they finished. He sent Armin a short flirty text telling him how much he enjoyed last night and how he wanted to have the blonde back in his bed, moaning his name.

Even though he would never admit it… Hidan knew those kinds of texts from him always made the blonde horny.

Hidan put his phone back on the nightstand after sending it, getting up and getting ready for school.

(AN: I was lazy to write a bondage sex scene. Cut me some slack. XD)

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan walked down the hallway, Kyuubi by his side as always. They were both headed to the same class so they didn’t have to worry about the pain of parting ways. As he walked to class, his eyes met with a set of familiar blue ones. He stared, holding the eye contact far too long then he would have liked. He thought about whether he should wave or smile or even walk up to him and give him a hug. But he settled for just staring, watching the blonde walk closer. “Hey,” Deidara greeted as they passed each other, stopping next to Hidan.

Hidan stared, snapping out of it after a while. “Uh… Hey,” he said a bit awkwardly, walking off with Kyuubi. But not before having a nice long stare at the blonde. He couldn’t help it.

Deidara was just the same as when they broke up.

Gorgeous blonde locks that Hidan loved to run his fingers through… bright blue eyes that he loved gazing into… and an amazing set of soft, plump lips that just felt so good against his own. God! How he wanted to just run back over there and kiss him so hard that – NO!

He couldn’t think stuff like that!

They were just friends now; nothing more.

But, damn. He just looked so beaut……… Nice.

 

He looked…

 

Nice.

 

“Whoa. So, like… are you guys back together?” Kyuubi asked, looking between Deidara and Hidan. The silverette shook his head. “No. We’re not,” he said, fighting the urge to turn around and at least give him one last glance before he left. “Then what was… that?” he asked, gesturing to the spot where they had just shared looks and greeted each other. “Kyu, he just said hey.”

“No, he didn’t just say hey. He said ‘hey’,” the redhead said in a lustful, flirty voice. Hidan laughed, shoving the redhead. “Fuck you, man,” he chuckled, “It was just a normal, friendly hey.”

“I know my ‘hey’s, okay?” Kyuubi laughed, “That was NOT a friendly hey!”

“Shut up.”

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan grinned to himself, feeling smug at being able to convince Armin to leave class with him so they could bang in their usual spot. They quietly slipped out of class when the teacher’s back as turned, Hidan holding the blonde’s hand as they walked down the hallway together. They reached the classroom, walking right to the back and immediately locking lips.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this again,” Armin said between fierce kisses.

“Oh, shut up. You know you love me fucking you in school, where anyone can walk in and see,” Hidan said gruffly, groping the blonde’s butt and pulling him closer. Armin didn’t protest, silently agreeing that he loved the danger and excitement. He crashed their lips together, grunting softly when his hair was roughly pulled back. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Hidan whispered against his lips. “Aha,” the blonde moaned. Hidan smirked, pecking his lips before pushing his head down. “Suck my cock,” he groaned. Armin got on his knees, eagerly opened the front of the silverette’s pants and bringing his manhood into his mouth.

Hidan moaned, shutting his eyes and throwing his head back. He bit his lip, hips involuntarily bucking into the blonde’s mouth. The silverette opened his eyes, seeing a small red light in the distance. He frowned, looking closer and trying to determine what it was. After a few seconds, it went away, Hidan still staring in wonder. “What is it?” Armin asked him, pulling away from his member.

The silverette shook his head dismissively, looking away after a while. “Nothing,” he said softly, looking down at the blonde, “Come here.”

The blonde complied, getting up and walking closer. Hidan cupped his cheeks, bringing him into a deep kiss. Armin kissed back, feeling the silverette take off his pants. He got onto Hidan’s lap, slowly sitting on his arousal. The blonde moaned, moving and moaning in the silverette’s mouth. They moved together, moaning back and forth and biting each other.

Little did they know…

 

That on the other end of the huge room…

 

Stood a person with a camera…

 

 

Filming it all as it went down…

 

XxxxXxxxXxxxX


	31. Last Week I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note: This chapter is dedicated to Armin so you’ll be seeing a lot of him and less of the other characters.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Deidara walked up the driveway, holding a small box in his hand that was nicely wrapped and attached to a little card that read: “KEN ACKERMAN”

He knew that it was mean and mischievous for him to do something like this but he really was at the end of his ropes. He didn’t know what else to do but eliminate all competition and go in for the kill. He stopped at the door, standing there for a few minutes and thinking about whether or not he was really going to follow through with this crazy plan of his, finally coming to a decision after a couple minutes, placing the box on the ground. He rang the doorbell multiple times, hearing a male voice say they were coming.

Hearing a set of footsteps approaching the door, Deidara turned and sprinted off, running down the driveway and out of the gate. Stopping outside, he panted heavily, making a promise to never run that fast again. At least until the pregnancy was over. He peeked out from behind a tree, seeing a blonde man come out, look around a bit, and then take the box and walk into the house.

He did a small victory dance, throwing himself on the floor in fatigue. His hand instinctively went to his stomach and he rubbed it. The small bump under his shirt was a constant reminder that he really didn’t have his shit together. He hadn’t told his friends. He hadn’t been to a doctor. He hadn’t told his parents and family members. He wasn’t sure he wanted to keep it. And worst of all… his baby didn’t even have a father. He had no idea what he was doing. And that really scared him. When he got home, he had to try to determine who the father of his child was. At least then, he could cross one thing off his list of problems.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

“Is he home?” Hidan asked the blonde as he followed him to the door.

“Yeah. He is,” Armin answered, leading the way into his house. Hidan stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the blonde as if he was crazy. “Are you insane? Then why are you bringing me over? Your dad will murder me!” he cried out. “He won’t! My dad is cool. My mom will murder you, yeah. My dad won’t, okay? He’s chilled. Just come inside, Hidan.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Come in,” the blonde said, holding the door open. Hidan sighed, reluctantly entering the house and getting the feeling that he was walking into his demise.

He saw Armin’s father seated on the couch. The man smiled, greeting his son and welcoming him back before turning to him. “Hey. You’re Armin’s friend, right? Hidan?” the man said. The silverette nodded dumbly, feeling a bit touched that the man remembered his name. “How’s it going, son?”

“Uh… It’s… It’s going good, sir.”

“Please. Just call me Ken.”

Hidan nodded. “Yes, sir. I mean Ken.”

“I'm gonna get something to eat,” Armin announced, walking out of the room. “I’ll follow,” Hidan said, walking with the blonde into the kitchen. There was no way the blonde was gonna leave him in a room alone with his father. Sure, Ken seemed more relaxed and lenient than his wife. But still, Hidan wasn’t gonna take his chances. What if the man was just putting on an act and would attack him when they were alone? He’d rather take the safer option and stick with Armin.

He heard the blonde man opening something when they left, overlooking it.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this again…” a voice said from the TV.

“Oh, shut up. You know you love me fucking you in school. Where anyone can walk in and see,” another voice said. One that sounded oddly familiar…

 

Wait.

 

Was that him???

 

Hidan’s eyes widened in shock and he lifted his head, coming face to face with a horrified Armin. “Is that us?!” the blonde whispered frantically, sounding panicked. “It can’t be,” Hidan said in denial. How on Earth would Armin’s father have a video of them having sex?! It wasn’t possible!

“Hmmmm. Danna…” a voice moaned.

“THAT’S US!” Armin screamed under his breath, a shocked expression on his face.

They rushed into the room, looking at the TV where two people appeared to be having sex. A guy was sitting while a blonde was kneeling in between his legs, giving him oral. Their faces weren’t that clearly visible but after years of looking in the mirror… Hidan knew that was him getting head. Even though it was a little blurry.

“DAD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WATCHING?!” Armin yelled, horrified.

The man seemed to have the same expression on his face. “I have no idea, I swear! Someone left it on the doorstep today. I just wanted to see what it was! Armin, I know what this looks like but I swear I am NOT watching….. vulgar videos!” the blonde man cried out, a dark blush on his face, “I would never do that! Especially not with you and your friend in the house!” he stammered. Hidan frantically scattered to turn the tape off before names were moaned and they would be busted. He pressed random buttons, hoping one of them would turn the damn thing off.

“Ahh fuck! Mmm yeah… Eat my cock, baby. Uh! Arm–”

The silverette breathed a breath of relief when one of the buttons he had mashed turned the fancy TV off. Just in the nick of time, too. He sat down on the floor, running a hand through his hair. Armin’s father was still apologizing profusely, bright red in the face. The man paused as if he was thinking about something. “Wait… Did he just say Armin?” he asked with a pensive face. Hidan’s heart started racing and surprisingly it was Armin who handled the situation, pretending to be offended. “Dad! What the hell?! Now you’re accusing me of being a pornstar?! Really, Dad?!” 

“No, Armin. It’s just that–”

“Even if he did say Armin, I'm not the only Armin in the world, for Christ’s sake! Do you really think that low of me, dad?!”

“Armin, no. It’s just–”

“Just nothing, dad! Hidan, let’s go,” the blonde said, grabbing the silverette’s arm and discreetly whispering to him to get the tape. Hidan took it, exiting the house with the blonde and going to his car parked across the street. They sat down inside, breathing a heavy sigh of relief and calming their racing heartbeats. “What just happened?” Hidan said, still in shock. “I have no idea. Just drive. He might come outside.” Hidan nodded, starting the car and driving off.

He parked outside of his house, coming out of the car and entering the house with the blonde. As soon as they were inside, Armin went straight to the DVD player, putting the disk in and pressing play. Hidan sat on the couch beside him, instinctively wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him a little closer. They watched the tape in silence, too stunned to say anything. “We look hot,” Hidan muttered, feeling conceited for getting a bit horny from watching himself fucking. “Wanna re-enact it?” he purred suggestively, smirking at the blonde. “Hidan, no .Now’s not the time for sex,” Armin said sternly, holding up his finger to show he meant business.

Hidan pouted sadly, nodding at the blonde.

Armin turned back to the screen, looking stressed out and biting his nails. “This must have been Deidara’s doing! He’s the only person in school who hates me enough to send a sex tape to my father! He probably did it just to get me in trouble! Maybe he thought my parents would force me to move when they saw it. That bitch!”

“No. it wasn’t Deidara, okay?”

“And how can you be so sure?!” Armin demanded.

“I just know, alright. He’s not the type of person to do something like this. And besides, we’re cool now. He wouldn’t do something like this, trust me. It was probably some bored asshole from school or the guys on the team pulling some stupid prank. Relax, baby. We’re out of the danger zone, alright? Your dad didn’t watch it,” Hidan comforted, gently rubbing the blonde’s arm to calm him down. He would have to try to find out which bored bitch did this. But he was certain that it wasn’t Deidara. The blonde didn’t have it in him to do something so cynical. He just wasn’t that type of person.

But little did he know…

 

People Change.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Thursday, March 26

Kimimaro heard his bedroom door open and quickly laid down on his bed, pretending to be sick. He heard the person walk in, selling the act with a loud cough. “Oh, please. I know you’re not sick, Kimimaro. You might have fooled your parents but you can’t fool me.”

“KISAME!” the silverette screamed in excitement, quickly jumping out of bed and practically floating over to his boyfriend, hugging him tightly. The bluenette laughed, hugging him back just as tightly. “I'm gonna spank you. Why are you skipping school?” Kisame said, pulling away from the hug. “Firstly, I think I’d enjoy that punishment a lot. And secondly, I'm sick, okay,” the silverette smiled, giving a fake cough. “Sure, you are,” Kisame dragged out, playfully rolling his eyes.

“Why aren’t you at school?” Kimimaro asked, sitting down on his bed. “I missed you,” the bluenette admitted, smiling at the silverette. Kimimaro smiled, suddenly getting a seductive look in his eyes. “If you missed me so much… why don’t you come over here?” he whispered sexily, patting the spot next to him on the bed. Kisame shook his head, immediately disagreeing. “Why not?” Kimimaro asked with a frown, clearly confused. They were the only ones in the house right now and they hadn’t done it in a while. He had thought his perverted boyfriend would jump at the chance.

“I just… don’t have a good feeling about this.”

The silverette stood up, walking towards his boyfriend. “So you’re turning me down… based on just your feelings?” he whispered, pretending to be offended, “You're hurting my feelings, Kisame... aren’t you gonna make it up to me?”

Kimimaro leaned in, kissing his boyfriend on the lips and moving Kisame’s hands to grab his butt. The bluenette kissed back, squeezing the flesh in his hands. The silverette spun them around, pushing his boyfriend to lie on the bed and straddling him. “Maro, wait… I have a really bad feeling about this. Can we just go to my house?” the bluenette said. But his words fell on deaf ears, Kimimaro continuing to kiss his lips and neck. Eventually, Kisame gave in, kissing back passionately and ignoring the nagging feeling in his gut. He flipped them over, getting between Kimimaro’s legs and pulling off his shirt, attacking the silverette’s neck with hungry kisses.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Orochimaru walked up the few steps in front of his uncle’s house, approaching the door. He really needed to have a talk with Kimimaro. The silverette couldn’t just skip school whenever he wanted! He was taking everything way too lightly with his don’t-care attitude and his come-one-day-skip-the-next habit. The raven didn’t bother knocking and just walked in, knowing he would find his cousin in bed asleep or watching TV. He would probably turn it off when he entered and give a pathetically fake cough to keep up the sick façade. He knew his cousin well enough.

He pushed the door opened and instead of hearing the cheering from those ratchet shows Kimimaro watched, he heard……..… moans?

Orochimaru’s eyes widened and he watched the scene before him in shock. Kisame was shirtless and laying on top of his cousin, placing fierce kisses on his neck and grinding their crotches together while the silverette just moaned and took it.

“What the fuck?!” the raven yelled in shock. Kisame quickly sat up, moving from his spot between his boyfriend’s legs and staring at the raven in dread.

Orochimaru stood there, trying to process everything he was seeing. He remembered asking his cousin if he was seeing Kisame to which he replied no. So what the hell was going on here?! The only reasonable explanation… was rape.

He calmly walked over to the blue haired male, Kisame watching him as he approached. There was a brief silence before the raven lifted his hand, punching the bluenette in the face. Kisame fell back on to the bed, rolling over just in time to avoid another punch. “Dude! Wait! I can explain!” he yelled, but the raven didn’t care to hear any excuses and instead just kept charging towards him, trying to get a good couple of hits in.

“Orochimaru! Dude, just listen to me! Please–” he stopped talking, moving to the side and dodging a kick to his balls that surely would have rendered him infertile.

He kept evading the raven’s attacks, trying the whole time to talk to him and get him to relax but it was as if Orochimaru couldn’t hear a thing he was saying. Kisame continued to back up, ducking down when a lamp was chucked at his head, hearing it smash against the wall and fall to the floor in tiny pieces. He turned around, seeing millions of glass shards on the floor, turning back just in time to dodge another lamp by a few seconds.

“Dude, what the fuck?! Can you just listen to me for a second?!” Kisame pleaded frantically, Orochimaru ignoring him and picking up the closest thing which was a hair straightener, chucking it at the bluenette’s head, followed by a hairdryer which actually managed to hit him. Seeing it wasn’t really causing that much damage, Orochimaru kicked it up a notch, picking up one of the nightstands beside Kimimaro’s bed and lifting it up to chuck at the bluenette. Kisame watched in dread. He was backed up against a corner with nowhere to run so if Orochimaru really did throw it… he was fucked.

“OROCHIMARU, STOP!” Kimimaro yelled, jumping in front of his boyfriend and holding his hands out, shielding the bluenette. The raven stopped, glaring murderously at the male hiding behind his cousin. “Kimimaro! Get out of the way!”

“No! Just put the damn thing down and listen to me for a fucking second, will you?!” he screamed, glaring at his cousin to get the message across that he wasn’t playing around. They stared each other down before the raven put the nightstand back on the floor, still glaring right at Kisame. “Sit!” Kimimaro said sternly, pointing at his bed. Orochimaru gave him a pointed look, the two appearing to be having an extreme staring contest before Orochimaru looked away, sitting on the bed and turning his gaze back to them.

Kisame stared at his boyfriend, not saying a word. He had never seen Kimimaro like this and, honestly speaking, he found it extremely sexy.

Kimimaro took his boyfriend’s hand and led him towards the bed, Kisame feeling threatened since Orochimaru’s eyes intently followed him as he walked across the room, looking like he wanted to murder him. “Maro, he’s looking at me,” Kisame whined softly, tugging at the silverette’s sleeve and feeling like a little kid again. Kimimaro shushed him, leading him to the bed and making him sit down next to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru glared at him, Kisame feeling endangered and quickly moving away, swapping seats with Kimimaro and shoving the silverette between them. They sat in an uncomfortable silence, Orochimaru awaiting an explanation while Kisame racked his brain for something to say. Kimimaro sighed, losing his tough exterior and battling to cover up how scared he was. “So you ask me to listen to you… but you have nothing to say?” Orochimaru said lowly, sounding irritated.

“Oro… Kisame and I… we’re dating,” Kimimaro confessed, looking at his cousin’s face to see his reaction.

“What?” the raven said in shock, “Since when?”

“A long time ago. We… started dating after my attack. While I was in hospital.”

The raven looked speechless, staring at his cousin in awe. “Really?! That long ago?! And you never said anything to me?!” he yelled, outraged. How the hell could Kimimaro see someone for that long and not bother to say a word to him about it? They were family, for God’s sake! Family’s supposed to tell each other everything!

“I'm sorry, Orochimaru! But I knew you would overreact! I mean, look at this place!” the silverette said, gesturing to his room which was in total disarray


	32. Last Week II

broken items on the floor, everything out of place, a nightstand in the middle of the room and glass shards decorating the entire floor.

“But, still! You have to tell me these kinds of things, Kimimaro! I know I'm a little over the top sometimes, but that’s only because I love you!” he sighed, running a hand down his face, “And the only reason I attacked him like that was ‘cause I thought he was raping you!”

“Why the hell would you think that?!”

“BECAUSE YOU DIDN’T TELL ME HE’S YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND!” Orochimaru yelled, getting up, “WHAT THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO THINK?!”

“…”

“And I asked you about it. I ASKED YOU! And what did you say to me?! You said you were not dating him. That’s what you said! What the fuck? You had the perfect opportunity to just tell me about it and you didn’t!”

“…”

“And what about you?! Huh?!” he said, turning his attention to Kisame who was just sitting there, hoping he wouldn’t be noticed. “What? You’re not gonna say anything? You’re just gonna sit there and fucking stare at me all day?!”

“…Dude–”

“No! Dude nothing, Kisame! You’re my fucking friend! You could’ve just – Arg! you know what… fuck you, man,” the raven said in irritation, storming out of the room and eventually the house.

The couple sat in silence, Kimimaro keeping his head hung in sadness and guilt while Kisame sat next to him, scratching his head as a distraction. Finally deciding something needed to be said, Kisame thought of what to say. Something witty… something to at least put a smile on his stressed boyfriend’s face. But he couldn’t just say a freaking knock-knock joke. He gave up thinking of a statement, decided to just say anything. As long as they weren’t just sitting there in silence.

“Well, at least now he knows…”

Kimimaro snorted a laugh, a small smile forming on his face.

“Yeah…”

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Deidara walked down the hallway, stopping at his locker to get his books. He wondered if his plan was a success. He hadn’t seen Armin today so hopefully it did work and they shipped his ass back to where he came from so Deidara could take his place. He looked around, not seeing the blonde anywhere in the hallway. “Why are you ignoring me?” a voice asked suddenly, almost making Deidara jump. The blonde quickly got over the small fright, turning and glaring at the redhead. “Why am I ignoring you? Really, Sasori?” the blonde said in annoyance.

“It’s because of the thing in the bathroom, isn’t it?” the redhead asked, causing Deidara to roll his eyes.

“Oh no. It’s because of the _other_ thing,” Deidara said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes, “Of course, It’s about the thing in the bathroom, you asshole.”

“Baby–”

“Don’t… call me that.”

“Just listen, okay? Nothing happened in the bathroom, babe. He was just my friend.”

“Just your friend? Then why were you kissing him?! Sasori, I'm not a fucking idiot!” Deidara yelled angrily, not caring when everyone turned to see what was going on. “I didn’t say you were, baby. Just calm down, okay? I don’t love him or anything… I swear.”

Deidara rolled his eyes, turning when he saw a head of silver hair in his peripheral vision. There were only about 5 people in school with that hair colour and one of them was… Hidan. He smiled widely, his head jerking to the side and turning to see who it was. He smiled when he saw it was indeed his ex-boyfriend. But the smile quickly fell when he saw who was beside him


	33. Last Week III

Armin Ackerman. Their hands were joined as they walked down the hallways, talking about something and smiling happily. Why wasn’t he back in whichever country he came from? His plan should’ve worked! It should have! Or were Armin’s parents alright with him whoring himself out to guys in school?!

Maybe they didn’t watch the tape?

Arg! This was so frustrating.

“See? That’s why I do the things I do,” Sasori said in irritation.

Deidara turned away from the silverette, glaring at the redhead in front of him. “What the hell are you talking about?” he snarled. “You’re always fucking hung up on Hidan. And don’t try to deny it. I saw how you were fucking staring at him like 2 seconds ago! And yeah, I was kissing some guy in the bathroom. And _maybe_ I just did it to hurt you. Just so you can get a taste of what you do to me every single day when you seem more focused on that silver haired bastard than me! **I'm** your boyfriend! **I** should be the one you’re giving your attention to! It hurts, Deidara! It fucking hurts when you’re not giving me 100%. Hell, you barely give me fucking 30%! It hurts to know that the only reason you're even with me is just to make some other guy jealous–”

“That’s not why I'm with you!” Deidara screamed.

“THEN WHY, DEIDARA?!” Sasori screamed back.

Heads turned in the hallway, people stopping what they were doing and paying heed to the lovers’ quarrel. Sasori sighed, lowering his voice so that the nosey learners couldn’t hear them. “You know what, I don’t even care anymore.” The redhead sighed, running a hand down his face tiredly. Deidara said nothing, instead slowly walking closer and wrapping his arms around Sasori’s torso loosely, resting his head on the redhead’s chest. He knew it always calmed Sasori down when he was raging.

It worked.

The redhead sighed, his angry frown slowly morphing into a neutral expression. He allowed himself to be held, slowly wrapping his own arms around the blonde’s shoulders and pulling him a bit closer, kissing the top of his head. “I didn’t know you felt that way,” Deidara said softly into his chest. Sasori said nothing, just sighing through his nostrils and looking around. “Look, I'm sorry, Sasori. I really am. I know I haven’t been the best boyfriend in the world. But I'm willing to change. For you. That is…if you’ll still have me?” he asked hopefully, pulling back and looking at the redhead’s face, pleading with him using his eyes. Sasori just stared at him for a good few seconds before his lips started to slowly morph into a small smile, Deidara smiling wider with hope. Sasori tried to will the smile away, giving the blonde a forced serious face. “Fine,” he said after a while of dramatic silence.

“Fine?” Deidara asked excitedly.

“Fine.”

“So you forgive me?” the blonde grinned.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!” the redhead laughed, “How many times do I have to say it? I forgive you, idiot.”

Deidara smiled, bringing the redhead into a tight hug and planting multiple kisses on his face. This time, he wouldn’t make the same mistake of neglecting his boyfriend. He would treat Sasori right and work to keep their relationship alive. He had to; For the sake of moving on.

But he still had no idea what he was gonna do with the baby inside of him.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤


	34. Last Week IV

## Friday, March 27

Armin had gotten a text the day before from Hidan telling him to stay home today. The blonde did as he was told, telling his parents he wasn’t feeling well so they could let him sleep in. They believed him since he rarely ever asked to stay home. That… and his father still felt guilty for “wrongfully” accusing his son of being involved in pornography. He kept Hidan posted on the whereabouts of his parents since Hidan wanted to come see him. Apparently he had a surprise for him. One that would make him, I quote: “cry tears of joy”. Armin had to admit, he was quite excited to find out what it was. But he kept his expectations low. Knowing Hidan, it was probably his dick in a box.

Armin was overjoyed to hear that his parents were going grocery shopping. They usually shopped for the month and not just the week so Armin knew it would take him at least an hour. More than enough time for Hidan to arrive with his present… give it to him… and they’d still have a lot of time to talk and make out. As soon as they left, Armin called Hidan, letting him know that it was safe to come over. In a matter of seconds, Hidan was letting himself in. “What the hell? Were you waiting around the corner?” Armin asked in confusion. “Maybe. But that’s not important. Come upstairs with me,” Hidan said, hiding something in the front of his jacket.

They walked into Armin’s room, shutting the door. Hidan put the present behind his back, hiding it while Armin tried to peek around him and see what it was. “Baby, be patient, okay?” Hidan laughed. “Okay,” the blonde giggled. “Well… Are you ready?” Hidan asked with a smirk. “YES!” Armin said enthusiastically; almost unable to conceal his excitement. Hidan smiled, pulling his right hand out from behind his back and handing the blonde the pink gift bag.

Armin quickly opened it and pulled the gift out, the wide childish smile on his face slowly disappearing. “I'm…. Confused,” he stated slowly, eying the object. “Why?” Hidan asked simply. Armin held it up.

“It’s a dog collar. I don’t own a dog, Hidan.”

“Oh, you're the dog,” the silverette stated nonchalantly. As if it were something normal to say to a person.

“I'm the dog?!” Armin asked in confusion.

Hidan hummed and nodded, handing him the second gift which was a headband with doggy ears attached to it. “Aren’t you gonna try it on?” Hidan asked with a small smirk, biting his lip lightly. “Are you serious?” Armin said, laughing lightly. He looked up, seeing Hidan giving him a serious look. Almost a glare. “You don’t wanna try it on?” the silverette asked harshly, giving him a pointed stare that made him kind of horny. Okay, fine, it made him REALLY horny. Wait… was this the start of hot SubDom sex?! Armin mentally jumped for joy, quickly coming back to his senses and realising he left his Dominant’s question unanswered. “N-No. It’s not like that. I’ll try it on,” he said obediently.

Hidan smiled, clearly pleased. “Alright. Don’t keep me waiting.”

“Yes, Danna.”

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

About a minute later, Armin emerged from the bathroom. He had the headband on which made him look unbelievably cute. The dark pink collar around his neck looked great with his skin tone. The only thing Hidan didn’t like was that he was still wearing his boxer briefs. But that didn’t matter. That could come off as soon as he wanted it to.

“Come here,” Hidan said softly, a slight smirk on his lips. The blonde started walking towards him, Hidan stopping him. “Dogs don’t walk, Armin,” he scolded. The blonde stared for a while before getting on all fours. “I'm sorry,” he apologized. “Dogs don’t talk either,” Hidan reprimanded. Armin held back an apology, staring up at the silverette obediently. Hidan beckoned him closer, the blonde obeying and crawling to him. He got between Hidan’s legs, resting his hands on the silverette’s knees like a real dog.

Hidan grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling him in for a rough kiss. Armin kissed back before his hair was yanked back and his face shoved into Hidan’s crotch. The silverette commanded him to open his pants….. using his mouth. Armin struggled with it for a good while, slobbering on his pants while he tried to get the button undone with his teeth. After a while, he was successful, letting out a small victorious sound. He nuzzled the silverette’s crotch through his underwear. Hidan smiled, petting his head. “Good boy,” he praised, “I honestly thought you were too stupid to do it, but it looks like you really can surprise me sometimes.”

Armin took the insult silently, simply nodding his head. There was not much he could do.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤


	35. Last Week V

Ken parked the car as close to the front door as possible, opening the door to let his wife out. They had finished grocery shopping early since his wife claimed there wasn’t much to buy. They had just needed a few food items and toiletries. It was just then… in that moment… that Ken realized that he had forsaken himself; he had betrayed himself and Armin! He let his son down and destroyed the meaning of life for them….

 

He had forgotten the bacon.

 

An unimaginable crime!

 

 

He needed to die.

 

He could never live with himself after forgetting to purchase the most sacred thing to mankind. How was he gonna tell Armin?!

“What's wrong?” he heard his wife ask.

“I forgot the bacon.”

She gasped dramatically, knowing how much her husband and son loved that stuff. “Well, do you want to go back to the store?” she asked, getting ready to get back in the car.

Ken smiled slightly, shaking his head. “No, honey, it’s alright. I’ll just go get it tomorrow.”

“Okay,” she smiled, kissing him softly. “Sweetie, can you call Armin don to help us with the bags?”

“Sure,” he smiled, walking off and heading upstairs to his son’s room. He opened the door and was about to call his name, but the words got stuck in his throat when he saw what was going on. Armin was naked and kneeling between a guy’s legs. He was moaning desperately, trying to get the boy’s penis into his mouth but the boy kept moving it away and slapping him across the face with it. And worst of all, Armin seemed to enjoy it.

Ken watched in shock, his shock doubling when he saw the boy was Hidan.

Hidan waved his manhood teasingly, allowing Armin to suck the head for a few seconds before moving it away. The blonde let out a frustrated sound, making Hidan laugh. “You really wanna suck my cock, don’t you?” he asked lowly, roughly grabbing the blonde’s hair. He got an eager nod in response, smirking slightly. “You’d do anything to have my cock in your mouth, huh?” he purred, the blonde nodding again with a slack jaw.

Ken’s eyes widened when the silverette spat in his son’s mouth, slapping him across the face with his spare hand.

Hidan let go of his hair, leaning back. “Bark for me then.”

Armin hesitated before spreading his lips, letting out a small bark. Hidan hummed. “Hmm… I'm not convinced. I don’t think you really want it,” he stated, moving to zip up his pants. He stopped when he heard a bark. He smirked, watching the blonde as he barked repeatedly. Hidan laughed. “Damn. You really are a slut,” he mocked, pulling him closer by his hair. “But I made you a promise. So you can have your treat now.”

As soon as Hidan let go of his hair, he leaned down and took him into his mouth. Armin sucked desperately, savouring the flavour. Being denied something for so long and then finally getting it was the best feeling on Earth. Was this how people felt getting food after fasting? He literally had to stop himself from drooling all over Hidan’s member.

Ken watched as his only son gave the other boy oral sex, frozen to the spot on the floor. The sound of his wife’s voice snapped him out of his trance. Shutting the door quietly, Ken walked back towards the door, meeting his wife in the middle of the staircase. “Wait!” he said, making her pause. “We have to go back to the store.”

“But I thought you said you wanted to go tomorrow, honey,” his wife responded with a frown.

“I changed my mind,” Ken said simply.

She sighed. “Alright, sweetie. But let me get Armin to help with the bags and then we’ll go back.”

“NO!” Ken yelled when she went up one step.

“Why not?” she asked in confusion; clearly not expecting her husband’s outburst.

“He’s… sleeping,” he lied. She could NOT see him doing… those things. And if Ken was close to anybody, it was his son. He refused to sell him out.

“At this hour? Youth of today are so lazy. I’ll wake him up,” she said, proceeding up the stairs. Ken thought fast, quickly intercepting her. “No! Honey, don’t do that. Let him rest, okay? But we need to get back to the store. Like, right now,” he said, standing in front of her.

“Ken, it’s just bacon,” she giggled.

“No. I also need some… shaving cream. And deodorant!” he lied.

“But I bought you those things last week–”

“I LOST THEM!” Ken lied again, realizing he replied too soon and it was now suspicious. She looked at him; scrutinizing him.

“Ken, is something wrong?”

“No. No. Nothing’s wrong. Nothing at all. Why would something be wrong? I mean, I don’t see why you would think something’s wrong because something definitely is not wrong. Everything is… is right. No wrongs here. There’s… there’s absolutely nothing wrong going on in this house. Or any other house. But I wouldn’t know. Maybe you’re sensing the… the wrongness of next door. T-The house next door. Hey, we should go check if the neighbours are okay. Something… wrong could be happening. In that house. Next door. To ours,” Ken rambled nervously. He normally was a much better liar but the pointed look his wife was giving him made him falter under the pressure.

She didn’t say anything and instead walked passed him, heading to Armin’s room. Ken followed, trying to stop her. “Honey, wait! We have to go to the store, remember?” he said, trying to intercept her again. When they reached the top of the staircase, Ken had reached the end of his ropes. He stood tall right in front of her and said…

“If you walk passed me…. This marriage is over.”

He clutched his wedding band dramatically between his thumb and index finger to show he wasn’t messing around. She stared at him and there as a brief silence before she stepped around him, proceeding to her son’s room. She knew he was just being desperate. He wouldn’t throw 20 years of marriage away over something so stupid. Ken facepalmed when she swung the door open, waiting a few seconds.

“WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?!”

And there it was.

Ken followed her into the room, seeing his son scamper for coverage. Armin stared at both of them in dread, looking like he was at a loss for words while Hidan just muttered ‘fuck’ under his breath and covered himself up. “Get out!” Armin’s mother yelled to Hidan who calmly walked out with his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, yeah, I'm leaving, ya old bat,” he muttered, walking passed her. He didn’t seem scared at all.

After a while of yelling at her son, the blonde woman stormed out of the room, unable to deal with him. She couldn’t even look at him without getting frustrated. He was wearing a damn dog costume!

Even Ken got into trouble for knowing about it and not telling her. He got into even more trouble for lying to her about it and covering up for Armin. Ken sat with his son in an awkward silence before Armin spoke up.

“Dad… I'm sorry you had to see this,” he said quietly, hanging his head in shame.

“It’s alright, son. I understand that you're growing up and you’d want to do these things. You're a teenager, Armin, I just wish your mother would understand that you're not a little kid anymore. But as far as I'm concerned you don’t have to apologize for anything,” Ken smiled at his son, telling him it was okay. Armin smiled back before looking away. “I love you, son.”

He honestly didn’t care that Armin had started having sex. He would always be his little kid. And his wife could call their son a whore as many times as she wanted; to Ken, it wouldn’t make him a whore. Even if he became a prostitute, he would still be his son. Not a whore.

“I love you too, Dad.”

There was a brief silence before Armin spoke again.

“Did you at least get the bacon?” Armin asked softly from his spot on the floor. He still hadn’t moved or got up to put his clothes on.

Ken sighed sadly. He knew this question was coming. “… No.”

“One job, Dad! You had one job!”

“I'm sorry, Armin!”

¤¤¤•¤¤¤


	36. Last Week VI

## Monday, March 30

Kimimaro stood with his friends at their usual spot, his face lighting up when he saw his cousin approaching. They hadn’t spoken to each other since Orochimaru found out about his and Kisame’s relationship. “Oro!” he called out happily, trying to hug the raven but Orochimaru dodged it and kept walking, pretending not to hear to see him.

The silverette sighed sadly, following the raven with his eyes as he walked away from him. He didn’t think Orochimaru would be so pissed at him about it. But then again, he’d be mad too if he found out his cousin was dating someone – one of his friends! – and kept it from him. Especially with how close they were.

Orochimaru kept walking, ignoring the feeling of someone staring at him. He already knew it was Kimimaro. He really didn’t want to talk to the silverette right now or even see him. He can’t believe his closest cousin kept something so important from him. It just made him feel that maybe they weren’t as close as he thought they were.

If Kimimaro didn’t feel like he could tell him stuff like this… surely that meant he wasn’t important to him.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Hidan quickly parked his car, getting out and walking briskly into the school. His eyes raked the hallways, looking for a blonde patch in the mass of brown of black. He found it, quickly rushing over and pushing passed people. He was about to reach out and grab Armin’s hand when he realised it wasn’t Armin, quickly jerking his hand back before it touched Deidara’s. Deidara didn’t seem to notice, but Kabuto did. The other silverette gave him an empathizing look as if he meant to grab Deidara’s hand. Pssh! In his fanboy mind, he probably thought Hidan was just dying to touch the blonde and pulled back, ‘resisting the urge’ or some shit like that. The idiot.

Hidan didn’t stay to clarify things. He had more pressing matters. He needed to know if Armin was in school. If he was okay…

The silverette had checked the whole school for the small boy, and there was no sight of him. He was about to give up when he saw a tiny blonde walk pass him quickly. He reached out a hand, grabbing the blonde’s arm gently and making him turn around. “Hidan?” Armin asked happily. He smiled, hugging the blonde tightly. “Baby, I was looking for you everywhere,” the silverette said, holding him. “Me too,” Armin said, hugging back just as tightly. “What! You walked right passed me!” Hidan laughed, pulling away. “I was going to him! I thought he was you!” Armin laughed, pointing to a guy at the end of the hallway with silver hair.

Hidan burst out laughing. “Are you kidding me? That guy’s way too skinny to be me!” he laughed.

“He has your hair!” Armin laughed.

Hidan rolled his eyes playfully, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist and pulling him closer, planting a small kiss on his lips. “So what did your parents say?” Hidan asked, holding the blonde against him. Armin sighed tiredly. “Yelled at me for about two hours. Something about me thinking I was too big for my boots now.”

Hidan laughed at that part. They really treated him like a little kid.

“Shut up. Don’t laugh,” Armin pouted.

“Okay. I'm sorry,” Hidan said with a smile, kissing him, “Keep going.”

“They told me to stop selling myself out to all the boys. And I told them it wasn’t all the boys; just you. Then they went on about how you could have AIDS or a really bad STD–”

“What the fuck?!”

“I know, right,” Armin laughed, “Then they started talking about STDs and the ‘importance of safe sex’ and how I should’ve saved myself for marriage and well… I'm sorry, Hidan, but… you won’t be… seeing me anymore,” Armin said sadly. A shocked expression crossed the silverette’s face and he stared in disbelief. “What do you mean?””

“I mean I'm leaving.”

“The school?”

“…The country.”

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Orochimaru glared at the blue haired male coming his way. “What do you want, Kisame?” he growled. “Can we talk?” the bluenette said. Truth be told, he was scared out of his wits but he put on a brave face. He needed to talk to Orochimaru; for the sake of his relationship. “Fine. You have 2 minutes, Hoshigaki. Go.”

“I need you to talk to Kimimaro, okay? Tell him that you support this. I don’t know why, but for some reason he has this need for your approval. He won’t talk to me. He stopped answering my calls. My texts! He’s just ignoring me; all because you don’t approve of our relationship. Once, he even tried breaking up with me! Now, Orochimaru, whether you believe it or not… I love Kimimaro with all of my heart. He’s… He’s great. I can’t stand being ignored by him. Please… just talk to him?”

Orochimaru was silent while he thought about. He could tell that Kisame genuinely loved his cousin. The mere fact that he was here, talking to Orochimaru despite the fact that he was scared shitless, told the raven that he really did care about Kimimaro and that his feelings were true.

The raven nodded slightly. “Alright. I’ll talk to him,” he said, a big smile taking over Kisame’s face.

“Great! Thanks, bro!” he said, hugging the raven before jogging down the hall. Orochimaru just rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. Kisame and Kimimaro were perfect for each other. They were both kinda childish and full of energy. He just imagined what their kids would be like. What a disaster.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Deidara walked into his bedroom, throwing himself on to the bed. His morning sickness had been really bad today so he made the decision to call in sick, texting his two best friends that he wasn’t going to be able to attend school today. Kabuto replied with a “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! YOU'RE SERIOUSLY LEAVING ME WITH THESE… NORMAL PEOPLE???” while Gaara was more sweet and caring and said “AWW. GET WELL SOON :) I’LL COME SEE YOU WHEN SCHOOL’S OVER <3”

Honestly, when he met Gaara, he knew would have imagined he was such a sweet person. He had put up such a scary front that Deidara thought he was just a mean person that really hated people. Turns out he was wrong; very wrong.

While he had his phone in his hand, he sent Sasori the same text, telling him he missed him before putting his phone down beside the bed and getting into the blanket. He sat there and thought about things. Important things… like who the father of his child was. He needed to get at least one thing off his plate.

The pregnancy test said “3 weeks”. He and Hidan had broken up longer than three weeks ago. It was the 23rd of February to be specific. He had found out he was pregnant on the 20th of March. Pulling out a pen and some paper, he tried to piece things together. The difference between the two dates were exactly 25 days, meaning Hidan had dumped him roughly 3 weeks and a five days before he discovered he was pregnant. Deidara facepalmed. All of this got him nowhere! Around the time Hidan dumped him, he was sleeping with both men.

Then he remembered something…

Since he started sleeping with Sasori, he had refrained from sleeping with Hidan too since it would feel like he was betraying Hidan’s trust and he would feel dirty if he gave himself to both of them. Meaning…

 

Hidan wasn’t the father.

 

Sasori was.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

“When are you leaving?” Hidan asked, feeling a bit sad. “Next week. I'm actually leaving on Saturday. I should be in Kumo by Sunday night,” the blonde said sadly. He never really liked it there even though he just stayed there for 2 weeks. In Kumo, there was this guy from Canada named Justin that just enjoyed experimenting with him.

When his parents found out he was getting a bit too friendly with the foreign boy, they immediately packed up and left, threatening the other boy and telling him he should never speak to their son again. They always kept a short leash on him and were practically traumatized at the thought of their son growing up and experimenting with sex.

“So this is your last week in Konoha?” Hidan asked. But it was more of a statement than a question. “Yeah,” Armin said softly, fiddling with his thumbs. Hidan was silent for a while before smiling. “You really want me gone that badly?” Armin said softly, seeing the smile on Hidan’s face. “No. Babe, of course not. I was just gonna say that… we should do something.”

“Something like what?” Armin asked with a small laugh.

“I know what you're thinking and no. It’s not dirty,” Hidan chuckled, knowing the blonde was probably thinking of something erotic. Armin laughed, lightly shoving the silverette. “You know me so well,” he giggled, “If it’s not anything dirty… then what do you wanna do?” he smiled.

“Anything you want. You have a bucket list?”

“Not really…”

“Hmm… Fine. Then name one thing you’ve never done before.”

Armin hummed to himself as he thought about the answer, biting lightly at his lip. “Umm… I’ve… never been to a school dance?” he said in a slightly higher tone, not sure if that was an acceptable answer. Hidan’s eyes widened in shock and he stared at the blonde in disbelief. “Are you serious?!” he almost screamed. “Yeah. My parents never let me go. They say it’s where kids get drunk and fall pregnant.”

Hidan said nothing, still shocked silent before recovering. “Well. Our school’s not having one within the week. So I’ll ask around and we’ll crash another school’s dance, kay?” he said, the blonde nodded happily, clearly excited for his first school dance. “Promise me something…” Hidan started.

“Yeah?” Armin urged.

“This week… you won’t give a fuck about anything. You’ll just live in the moment and do what you want when you wanna do it, okay?” Hidan grinned mischievously.

“Are you crazy?!” Armin half-yelled. He could never do that!

“You got nothing to lose, baby. You're moving anyway.”

“Hm. You have a point,” he started. Whether or not he behaved didn’t matter at all. He was still gonna leave Konoha. Leave his friends behind and everything. The least he could was go out with a bang.

“Okay! I promise!” he grinned widely.

“Alright. Let’s go somewhere,” Hidan said, taking his hand and leading him towards the door. Just before they walked out, they were spotted by a teacher, the balding man stopping and staring at them. “Hey! Where are you two going?” he shouted angrily. Armin froze, the innocent side of him wanting to go back and apologize profusely… but he remembered he promised Hidan he wouldn’t give a fuck this week. He smirked, looking over his shoulder at the teacher. “Fuck you!” he yelled, flipping him off and running out with the silverette, everyone in the hallways bursting out in laughter.

Hidan laughed, staring at the giggling blonde in shock. They got into his car, Armin laughing and feeling cool and rebellious. “Gimme a kiss. I'm so fucking proud of you,” Hidan chuckled. Armin cupped his cheeks, kissing him on the lips. Hidan started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. “I can’t believe you did that!” Hidan laughed, “Baby, I’ll still be in school when you're gone! What the fuck?”

Armin laughed. “I'm sorry. But he can’t really do anything to you, babe.”

“Hmm… I love it when you call me babe,” Hidan said with a smug smile. Armin laughed, playfully rolling his eyes. “Where are we going?” he asked, changing the subject. “Anywhere you wanna go, baby.”

“My house?”

Hidan laughed. “I offer to take you anywhere you wanna go… and you pick your house?”

“I wanna cuddle,” Armin defended with a laugh. Hidan smirked, biting his lip lightly and looking at the blonde when they stopped at the robot. “Just cuddle?” he purred seductively, winking suggestively. Armin smirked, giving him the same flirty look. “Well, if it leads to something else… we’ll do something else,” he smirked. Hidan smirked back, turning forward and keeping his eyes on the road.

Long story short, it did lead to something else. It also led to Armin’s parents catching them in the act. After all, they had decided to do it in their bed. It was purely Armin’s idea; Hidan had just gone along and enjoyed it. He was thrown out of the house by an angry Mrs. Ackerman. Ken seemed more chilled but still disappointed. After it all, Hidan had no regrets. The sex was amazing, the confrontation was hilarious, the look on Armin’s mother’s face was priceless. He had absolutely no regrets. He didn’t even care that he was driving home in his boxers.

Armin’s mother had kicked him out before he could get his clothes.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Thursday, April 2

The two spent Tuesday and Wednesday having spontaneous sex in the house owned by the Ackermans and skipping school to embark on crazy adventures, doing everything on Armin’s bucket list. The blonde did his hair in front of the mirror, smiling to himself when he thought about all the hilarious pranks he and Hidan had pulled yesterday. He finished up, taking his backpack which was empty anyway. He stopped going to school quite some time ago. Walking down the stairs, Armin swung his bag on, going into the kitchen for some breakfast. He found his parents both sitting at the table. They were talking softly about something; most likely him. He had been the topic of the week lately with all the chaos he was causing.

They quickly kept quiet when he walked in, turning to him with concerned faces. He walked to the fridge, pulling out the orange juice and drinking straight from the container, ignoring the feeling of eyes on him. He put it back in before changing his mind and deciding he still wanted to drink it, taking it out of the fridge again. Armin walked to the table, looking at his parents as they stared at him. “Um… Good morning… Armin,” his mother greeted hesitantly, looking like she was a bit afraid of him.

“Sup,” the blonde greeted monotonously, popping his head a bit. He had picked that up from Kyuubi.

His mother stared at him in disbelief, probably wondering how her son had gone from being an extremely disciplined and proper to greeting her so informally and having sex in the house. He didn’t even care when she walked in. He would just keep going until he orgasmed, not caring that they were watching. She remembered one time, Armin was bent over the kitchen table, screaming in pleasure as that… bastard took him. He enjoyed it so much, he just kept moaning. He didn’t even flinch when he saw her. He looked her straight in her eyes. His eyes were full of pleasure. Of lust.

He even came on the table! And just when she thought that was it, he sucked that bastard’s penis clean right before her eyes and then walked out with him as if nothing happened… leaving his mess on the kitchen table. And as he passed her… with no shame… no guilt… no embarrassment… he said…

“Get that for me, mummy. Will you?”

And then he was gone…

 

It was devastating, really. Her child was spiralling out of control!

 

“I'm going to school now, kay?” he said, getting up. His mother sighed. “Armin, don’t lie to us! We know you haven’t been to school in 3 days! Principal Tsunade called us,” she said, a bit angry. He didn’t know what he expected Armin to do. Apologize? Be shocked? Maybe even ashamed!

But what did he do?

He laughed.

He just laughed.

A long… hard… joyful… laugh.

They stared at him in disbelief. Armin stopped after a while, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. “I knew the bitch would tell on me,” he laughed, his mother’s eyes going wide. “Anyway… I'm off. See ya later,” he said, giving them a small salute and walking out the door, leaving his empty backpack behind. What was the point of taking it? He was already busted.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤


	37. Last Week VII

Hidan saw the blonde walk up the road and towards his car which was parked around the corner. Just when he blonde reached out for the door, he pressed the accelerator, going forward a bit and smirking to himself. Armin just walked a bit more, reaching out again but Hidan drove forward a bit more, making him miss it again. Realizing he was doing it on purpose, Armin glared playfully at Hidan. He walked forward some more, reaching for the handle, but Hidan accelerated a bit more. Armin folded his arms, glaring again. “You're an asshole,” he said, fighting back a laugh. Hidan laughed, the blonde running and quickly opening the door while he was distracted, sitting inside.

“Aww,” Hidan said when he saw the blonde was already seated inside. He had wanted to mess with him some more before letting him in.

“Hey, you jerk,” he greeted, kissing Hidan’s cheek.

“Hey,” Hidan greeted back, laughing lightly.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

They arrived at Hidan’s house a few minutes later, ordering pizza and eating on the couch. “So what do you wanna do today?” Hidan asked, lying on the couch and resting his head on Armin’s lap. “Hm… I don’t know,” Armin said. They had already done everything on his bucket list except three… the school dance and 2 other things. But he didn’t want to bring it up the next thing on the list since he was a bit too shy to say it. Sure, he had come out of his shell, but he felt slutty asking Hidan for that. “Gimme the list,” Hidan said, sitting up. Armin pulled out the list he had been forced to carry with him every day handing it to Hidan. This was good. At least Hidan would see it himself and he wouldn’t have to say it.

Hidan read over the list, looking for the next one that didn’t have a red cross next to it. He found it, smirking up at the blonde. “You wanna have a threesome?” he asked to verify. He honestly didn’t think the blonde would be into such things. Armin nodded slightly, refusing to make eye contact. “With 2 semes or with 2 ukes?” he asked curiously. Armin blushed slightly. “Two ukes. I’ll feel like a slut getting banged by two guys.”

“And I’ll feel like a slut _banging_ two guys,” he laughed.

“You like feeling like a slut,” Armin said nonchalantly.

Hidan burst out laughing. “Okay, you have a point there,” he chuckled, “I know someone. You wanna go now?”

“Yes!” Armin answered a bit too eagerly, realising he replied too soon. “Uh… I mean... Ahem! Yeah, sure. Whatever,” he said unenthusiastically, toning down the excitement. Hidan just laughed. “Alright. Come on,” he said, walking out with Armin following. Armin was about to enter Hidan’s car, confused when Hidan walked passed his car and headed to the gate. “Um… Aren’t you gonna take your car?” Armin asked in confusion. Hidan shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Don’t need it. He lives right here,” he said, leading the blonde to a house down the road. It looked nice apart from the fact that the front lawn was littered with paper cups and all sorts of junk.

It was obvious that a party had taken place very recently.

“So how do you know this person?” Armin asked curiously.

“We used to date,” Hidan answered casually.

He walked up to the door, knocking on it repeatedly and making a rhythm. Soon, the door was opened by a raven with a snarl on his face. The nasty expression quickly left his face when he saw who it was. “Hidan,” he greeted with a smile. “Haku,” the silverette said in greeting, smiling slightly. The raven stepped back, letting them enter and leading them to the living room. “Excuse the mess. Had a house party a couple days ago.”

“And you still didn’t clean up?” Armin laughed lightly. Haku smiled. “You can’t blame me. I spent yesterday sleeping it off. Was planning on cleaning up today,” he said, holding out his hand, “I'm Haku, by the way.”

“Armin. Nice to meet you,” he smiled, shaking his hand.

“You're really pretty, Armin,” the raven complimented. Armin blushed lightly, looking down. “Thank you. You are too.”

Haku laughed. “You don’t have to lie to me. I know I look horrible. I didn’t even rush my hair yet. So what brings you guys by?”

“Listen…” Hidan started, scooting closer. He leaned in to whisper in Haku’s ear. Armin sat and watched them. He couldn’t really hear what Hidan was saying to him and just picked up a few words like ‘Armin’, ‘leaving’, ‘sexiest person in this neighbourhood’ and ‘threesome’. He saw Hidan place a hand on his thigh and rub it slowly, Haku whispering something back before they parted. The raven lifted his gaze, looking straight into Armin’s eyes. He smiled suggestively, getting up and walking to him.

Armin just sat frozen, letting Haku sit beside him. “So you wanna have a threesome?” he asked. But it was more of a statement than a question. Nevertheless, Armin nodded. Haku smirked, starting to kiss his neck. “With me?” he whispered, lightly nipping at the blonde’s flesh. Armin bit his lip. “Yeah,” he said simply, trying not to stutter. Haku pulled away with a sweet smile. “Okay,” he said, leaning in and kissing him. Armin kissed back, the raven pulling away when he was starting to enjoy it.

Haku told a hold of his hand, pulling him toward Hidan who was watching them kiss. They each sat beside him. Hidan turned to Armin, giving him a small smile before leaning in and kissing him. Armin kissed back, cupping Hidan’s cheek. He opened his mouth, letting Hidan’s tongue enter his mouth. Hidan pulled away after a while, turning his head and kissing the other male. Getting a bit jealous that Hidan’s affections were focused on Haku, Armin leaned down and started kissing his neck, drawing a moan out of the silverette.

Hidan pulled away from Haku’s lips, grabbing Armin’s hair and lifting his face, kissing him instead. Haku leaned down, placing small wet kisses on Hidan’s neck which made him pull away from Armin and kiss him. Armin kicked it up a notch, unbuttoning the silverette’s shirt a bit and licking the sensitive spot right above his clavicle, making a hickey. Hidan pulled away from the raven’s lips, kissing Armin again. The blonde smiled victoriously into the kiss, Hidan moaning in his mouth. Armin opened one eye slightly. He couldn’t see Haku doing anything, so why was Hidan moaning?

The silverette broke the kiss to throw his head back over the couch, and that’s when Armin saw it; Haku’s leg was in between Hidan’s, rubbing his crotch. So he was going in for the kill.

Armin opened Hidan’s shirt, bending over and taking one of nipples into his mouth. Hidan let out a moan that went straight to Armin’s crotch, biting his lip and bucking his hips. Haku opened the front of Hidan’s pants and got on his knees, Armin following suit. He had no idea how 2 people were gonna give 1 person a blowjob. But he sure as hell was not gonna let Haku blow Hidan while he just watched. The raven pulled out his manhood, pumping it and making Hidan buck into his hand. Getting tired of watching, Armin took a hold of Hidan’s member and put it in his mouth. Hidan moaned, reaching down and fisting the blonde’s hair.

Feeling a bit jealous, Haku swooped in when Armin pulled away, continuing to give the silverette head. Armin watched in shock as the raven bobbed up and down. It was like he didn’t even have a fucking gag reflex! He just kept sucking; pushing Hidan deep into his mouth. It was obvious he had been sucking dick from day one. He was practically swallowing Hidan!

The silverette seemed to really enjoy it, moaning and thrusting. He bit his lip and shut his eyes, opening them to look down at Haku. The raven pulled away with a loud slurping sound, licking his lips while gazing into Hidan’s eyes with the sexiest expression ever; EVEN ARMIN WAS GETTING HORNY!

Trying not to show he was intimidated, Armin kept a neutral face.

Haku turned to him, pushing his hair out of his face and leaning in to kiss him. Armin kissed back, grabbing a fistful of Haku’s hair. Even though he was his rival for the hour, he was a damn good kisser. Feeling eyes on him, Armin opened his eyes a bit, seeing Hidan was watching them make out. Great! This was his chance to be sexy. ‘Do something sexy, Armin!’ the blonde thought. He broke the kiss, taking off Haku’s shirt and placing his hands on the raven’s hips. Haku just gave a small sexy giggle, kissing him again and pulling off his pants. Armin allowed it, breaking the kiss to take his own shirt off.

Haku stared him right in the eye, Armin holding the eye contact and opening his mouth when the raven pressed two fingers against his lips. He sucked them, still staring into hypnotizing brown eyes. The raven pulled them out after a few seconds, crashing their lips into another heated make out session. Armin felt Haku grab his ass and spread it, pushing a finger inside. After only a few seconds, he pushed the other inside. Armin kept kissing him, letting out a loud moan into his mouth when the raven brushed his sweet spot.

He pulled away from the kiss, moaning and pushing back on Haku’s fingers. It just felt so good to be fingered by him. Was there anything that this guy couldn’t do?!

Armin opened his eyes, locking eyes with Hidan who was staring at them with a lustful expression. His eyes were barely open and his bottom lip never left its place from between his teeth. It was obvious this was turning him on. Haku pushed his fingers deeper, sending a wave of pleasure through Armin’s body. He moaned, his hand going down and grabbing the bulge in Haku’s pants. The raven groaned in pleasure. It’s been a while since he’s been touched there. Most guys he slept with only worried about the back.

He squeezed it, making Haku moan and buck into his palm. They shared a quick kiss before turning their heads, both staring at Hidan who was beginning to pleasure himself. Haku swatted his hand away, gently pushing Armin into Hidan’s lap. The blonde didn’t waste any time, positioning himself and sitting on Hidan’s arousal. He moved up and down, not bothering to conceal his sounds. If anyone hears, it’s because they wanted to hear. That was not his problem.

Just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, Haku’s lips were on his member. He moaned. Now he knew why Hidan was going crazy when the raven sucked him. It felt like heaven.

Realizing the couch didn’t provide them with enough space, they relocated to the floor, Armin somehow getting caught in another lip lock with Haku. The raven laid down on his back, pulling Armin on top of him and grinding on him. “Fuck me,” the raven whispered against his lips. Whoa. He was not expecting that. He had never fucked anyone in his life. He was always on the receiving end. But he did wonder what it felt like. He accepted the offer, pushing his manhood into the other male.

He bit his lip as the warmth encased him. He had no idea it felt this good to be giving. He felt like he’d been cheated his whole life. Sure, receiving was also good. Especially when Hidan was giving. But this was a whole different feeling. A really good feeling.

Everything was a bit hazy and he vaguely remembers Hidan coming up behind him and entering him. The rest was blurry and he just shut his eyes, basking in the immense pleasure and just letting it all happen, moaning incoherent sentences and climaxing with a loud cry.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

## Friday, April 3

Armin walked with Hidan and his friends. They had all skipped school to hang out and as they walked down the street in a group… it was one of those times that Armin felt like one of the cool kids. Eyes were on him and he was surrounded by all the popular kids; Hidan, Kyuubi, Yagura, Erwin, Sakura, Ino, Levi. Eren didn’t want to come since apparently he and Levi had broken up and he didn’t want to be around him. He was hysterical and said something about Levi being a cheating bastard. He thinks Kyuubi's name was mentioned as well. He’d have to ask the brunette when he wasn’t so pissed.

They walked into the food court (because Kyuubi wouldn’t shut up about being hungry) and took a seat. A guy with a particularly large nose walked passed them and Yagura was the first to laugh. They all laughed at how he couldn’t stop laughing. “He looks… he looks like Billy off that Billy and Mandy show!” he said between laughs. Everybody laughed. “He probably needs 2 tissues to blow his nose; one for each nostril,” Kyuubi said, causing another round of laughter. Armin giggled. He wanted everyone to laugh at his jokes too. But he couldn’t really think of a funny roast.

Think, Armin, think.

“He’s probably the only dude who can smell what The Rock is cooking,” the blonde said, feeling his ego get bigger when they all laughed. “He probably NOSE everything,” he said, wanting to get that feeling again. After their laughter died down, Ino playfully slapped them on the shoulder. “You guys, stop it. That’s mean,” she chided. They stopped the jokes and there was a brief silence before Ino spoke up. “But, yeah. He looks like he played ‘I got your nose’ with his little brother and actually took it!”

The table erupted into another round of laughter, Ino smiling slightly. “But, seriously, you guys. That was the last one,” she giggled. The jokes stopped and instead they sat there and ate, debating on who’s the hottest character in The Walking Dead and just taking about teen stuff. After eating, they went to see a movie where they ate some more. Basically, it was a really fun day.

They ended up at Kyuubi’s house, chilling in the backyard and swimming in the pool. Armin didn’t really want to go in because he didn’t have a change of clothes. But he didn’t have much of a choice as he was thrown into the pool by a shirtless Erwin. They decided to leave when it was getting close to 4pm, which as when Kyuubi’s parents got off work. Hidan drove Yagura, Ino and Armin home (saying he only wanted hot babes in his car) while Kyuubi was stuck giving Levi, Erwin and Sakura a lift. She was kind of pissed she didn’t get to go with Hidan. But she liked Erwin, so it was okay.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

After dropping Ino and Yagura off respectively, he headed to Armin’s house. The blonde frowned. “Aren’t we going to yours?” he asked. Hidan smiled. “No,” he said simply. “Why not?” Armin asked with a confused face.

“Cause you have to get ready.” 

“Get ready? For what?” Armin frowned.

“For the school dance you always wanted to go to. It’s at Yagami High. Tonight,” Hidan smiled, seeing a big child-like grin form on Armin’s face.

Armin quickly ran out of the car, Hidan laughing at his excitement. He ran all the way to his room, surprised to see Mikasa sitting on his bed. “Hey… what are you doing here?” he asked giving her a hug. “Came to see you. Why did your mom warn me that you might try to have sex with me?” she asked, clearly confused. Armin waved his hand dismissively. “She’s just tripping,” he said. Now everyone that came to visit him was given that warning; even Eren! His mother now thought he was a sex machine that wanted to fuck anything and anyone. It was funny, really. Though it was a bit annoying sometimes.

“Guess what?!” Armin exclaimed excitedly.

“You told Hidan you were leaving in a week and he told you to make a bucket list of the things you wanted to do before you left Konoha. And so you did. And now the last thing on your bucket list is to go to a school dance; which you’ve never been to before. And you're going to crash Yagami High School’s dance with Hidan tonight?”

Armin stared at her in shock. “Wow… you are really good at guessing,” he said slowly, a look of shock on his face. She just laughed. “I didn’t guess. Hidan told me everything. I'm actually here because he asked me to help you get ready,” she smiled. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Now come on!” she exclaimed, grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the wardrobe.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤


	38. Last Week VIII

Hidan waited for the blonde outside, the cold breeze drifting by and leaving a cold trail on his face. He looked up at the pitch black sky littered with thousands of twinkling stars. Getting a bit impatient, Hidan pulled out his phone, sending the blonde another text and telling him to hurry up.

**Don’t rush me**

Hidan chuckled lightly at the response, texting back that if he didn’t come out soon, he would leave without him.

**Lol shuddup. Just wait a min. I'm almost done!!! xxx**

Hidan smiled at the text, putting his phone away and stuffing his hands in his pocket. He wasn’t dressed how he usually was in his swag clothes. He was in a tux his mother had bought for him. She had bought it a while ago so it was a bit small. But he liked it that way. It showed off his fine ass and clung to his muscles so he really had no problem. He looked up at the sky some more, fascinated by the lights in the dark.

“Well, are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna compliment me?” a voice said suddenly.

Hidan almost jumped, spinning around and staring at the blonde in shock. Well, he was shocked for two reasons. One, Armin had gotten so close without him even noticing. It really made him think that he would be an easy target for an assassination. Two, Armin looked gorgeous. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a tight black waistcoat that had silver chains hanging across the left side of his chest. He was wearing Ray-Bans but took the lenses out, a cute black bow-tie around his neck. But what Hidan really couldn’t get over was his hair…

“OH MY GOD! YOU CUT YOUR HAIR!” he exclaimed in shock, staring at the blonde in total shock. His hair was short on the sides and back but a little long on top. It was curled cutely on the top. It really didn’t even look like the same person!

“Mikasa did. Does it look okay?” he asked, touching it and feeling a bit self-conscious.

“Y-Yeah. It… It looks amazing,” he said breathlessly, a small sad pout forming on his lips.

“Why are you pouting?” Armin asked with a small frown.

“You look better than me,” Hidan whined, pretending to cry. Armin laughed, playfully rolling his eyes with a small blush on his cheeks. Hidan stopped, smiling at him. “No, but seriously… you do. You look so beautiful. But I liked your old hair. Now what am I gonna grab when we kiss?” he whined, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist and bringing him closer. He licked his lips briefly before placing them on Armin, kissing him softly. Hidan brought his hand up, touching the back of Armin’s head but the hair wasn’t long enough to be grabbed. The silverette broke the kiss, pouting sadly. “It’s just not the same anymore,” he said, making Armin laugh. “Can you just shut up about my hair?” he laughed.

“Come on, let’s go,” he said, walking to Hidan’s car. And the silverette would be lying if he said his eyes didn’t wander down to look at Armin’s ass as he trailed behind him. They got into the car, Armin rolling his eyes slightly when he saw his mother’s silhouette in the window. She was never really good at spying on people. I guess she didn’t realise that the people outside could see her if the lights were on in the house.

He pretended he couldn’t see her, driving off with Hidan to Yagami High.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

Armin looked around excitedly. The school was decorated beautifully and full of students. At first the blonde was scared that the students would kick them out for not being part of their school but instead they seemed to not mind one bit that two students from another school were attending their dance. “Everybody’s staring at me,” Armin whispered uncomfortably to Hidan, trying not to show on the outside that their staring was getting to him. Hidan smiled. “That’s ‘cause you're sexy as fuck,” he said. He wasn’t stupid. He’s been around the block long enough to know that the guys wanted his blonde. He didn’t miss the looks they were giving him. Even the girls were eying him.

They walked pass a group of students, Armin stopping with a shocked expression. “What's wrong?” Hidan asked, noticing Armin had stopped walking. “Did you just grab my ass?” he asked Hidan. The silverette laughed loudly. “No!” he answered honestly, laughing at the small blonde. He had barely been in the school for a minute and he was already getting molested. Armin just blushed, rolling his eyes. “Whatever. Let’s just go in,” he said, walking with Hidan and blushing at all the wolf whistles he was receiving. Some guys were even bold enough to yell for him to come closer. Others flat out yelled that he had a nice ass. Hidan realising how embarrassed the blonde was getting, wrapped an arm around his waist, pretending to be his boyfriend and glaring at all the guys that looked at him the wrong way.

¤¤¤•¤¤¤

The evening hadn’t started out as expected but now, Armin seemed to be having the time of his life. He was on the dancefloor surrounded by his new friends. Most of them were girls that Hidan suspected had a thing for him. They were probably trying the get-to-know-him-first-then-ask-him-out approach. The silverette smiled at him from where he was seated. He was sitting with his friends from Yagami when a redhead walked passed him. Hidan stared at him. He was sure there was only one person on the face of the Earth with that crazy, gravity-defying hairstyle. He quickly stood up, grabbing the redhead’s arm and turning him around. “Kyu?” he asked, trying to get a good look at his face in the flashing lights.

The redhead turned around, grinning widely. “Eyyy! Hidan! What are you doing here, man?” he asked loudly, hugging him tightly. It was obvious he had at least 6 alcoholic drinks. “I'm just doing something for Armin… y’know, since he’s leaving. What about you?”

“Just came to check things out with Yagura. Where is Armin? I should say goodbye,” the redhead said, looking around, his eyes stopping on Hidan. “Oh, there you are. Hey, Armin!” he yelled happily, looking at Hidan. The silverette gave him a blank look. “I'm not Armin,” he stated simply. Damn, Kyuubi was really out of it. The redhead shook his head furiously. “No! No, no, no. He’s right behind you,” he said, pointing. Hidan sighed with a small laugh. “Go home, Kyu. You're drunk.”

“He’s not. I'm right here,” Armin laughed. Hidan turned around, and sure enough, Armin was behind him.

“Oh… I'm drunk,” the silverette said, looking at his drink which was almost empty. He was sure he had only had two of them. How could he be seeing things already?

“Nobody’s drunk, okay? I'm really here,” Armin said loudly, stopping as he realized something. “Wait. There’s alcohol in this?” he asked, holding up his cup which was almost empty. Hidan peeked inside his cup. “Nah. You're drinking punch from Silver’s bowl. We didn’t spike hers yet. Damn hag won’t move. Pinkish-purple drinks are codeine, juice pitchers are spiked. All punch bowls behind me are spiked too. So if you don’t wanna get wasted, you might wanna avoid all those I just mentioned. ”

“On the contrary, I do. I think I’ll have the codeine,” Armin said, spilling his drink in a random punch bowl. Hidan smirked. “I’ll get it for you,” he said, walking off. “Hey, Armin!” Kyuubi yelled happily, grabbing the blonde in a bear hug. “Hey, Kyu. Umm… you already greeted me though,” he said, hugging back anyway. “Really? Huh. Didn’t notice,” the redhead said, still hugging him. The hug lasted longer any normal hug, Kyuubi apparently not wanting to let go. Armin tried to pull away again, but the redhead held him tighter. “Uh… Kyu?”

“…Yeah?”

“You can… let go now,” the blonde said awkwardly.

“Nah.”

“Okay,” Armin said passively, giving the redhead an awkward pat on the back.

The blonde stood there and let himself be hugged, his eyes widening when a hand trailed down and resting on his butt. “Uh… Kyu?” he said in a shaky voice. The redhead hummed, beginning to trail soft kisses down his neck, squeezing his butt. Before he could molest him further, he was pulled off of Armin. “Sorry. He’s an affectionate drunk,” Hidan said, holding the redhead back. “Kyuubi?” Hidan called out, shaking him lightly. “Who’s that?” Kyuubi asked with a genuinely confused face. Armin burst out laughing. “You. You're Kyuubi,” the blonde said with a loud laugh. The redhead frowned. “Me? Really? Everyone was calling me Kyu,” he mumbled to himself with a puzzled look. “It’s short for Kyuubi, idiot,” Hidan laughed.

“Oh. I thought my name was Quinton,” he muttered in confusion.

“Why the hell would you think that?” Armin laughed.

“They called me Q. Q for Quinton,” he slurred.

Hidan laughed at his best friend. “Hey, man. I'm gonna get Yagura to take you home, alright?”

“Alright. I love you,” the redhead said, looking at Hidan with a drunken smile.

“Love you too, man,” Hidan chuckled.

“No, I really, really love you, Hidan,” Kyuubi slurred, Armin chuckling at how wasted he was.

“I really, really love you too, Quinton,” Hidan said, making Armin laugh harder. “Gimme a kiss,” the redhead mumbled, leaning in. “Go home, Kyu,” Hidan laughed, handing him over to Yagura who had a friend help him carry the drunk redhead out. When Kyuubi was out of sight, Hidan looked away with a small chuckle, picking up the drinks he had left on a table close by. “Well, he’s… something,” Armin laughed, taking the drink from Hidan. He downed the drink swiftly, Hidan staring at him with a look of shock. The silverette handed the blonde his own drink, Armin laughing and accepting it. “Come on, let’s go dance,” the blonde said, grabbing Hidan’s hand and leaning him to the dancefloor.

“I don’t dance,” Hidan laughed, resisting.

“Come on, I'm leaving tomorrow. Dance with me?” the blonde asked cutely, trying to persuade him. “Fine,” Hidan laughed, letting the blonde pull him into the mass of bodies. They moved to the music, Armin sipping his drink in between dance moves. “This is so unfair. I have nothing now,” Hidan complained with a sad pout. Armin laughed. “I didn’t tell you to be a softie and give me your drink,” he said, sticking his tongue out cutely at Hidan. His eyes widened when Hidan leaned forward and kissed it, a small blush creeping up his cheeks.

Hidan smirked at him, Armin rolling his eyes. The blonde looked at his watch, a sad look coming on his face. “What's wrong?” Hidan asked. Armin looked down sadly. “It’s almost over,” he stated vaguely.

“What is?” Hidan asked with a confused look.

“The dance. It’s almost over.”

Hidan looked at his watch, seeing that they only had about 5 minutes left until it was 10pm. Had they really spent 2 hours here already?

“Told you to hurry up, babe. We would’ve had an extra hour,” Hidan said jokingly, trying to lighten up the mood. It worked. Armin laughed. “Shut up,” he said, lightly shoving the silverette. Hidan smiled.

The song changed, a look of dread coming on Armin’s face when he heard the slow beat.

It was a slow song!

He stopped dancing when the sound of one of Adele’s new songs filled the room. All the students stopped their club-like dancing and slowly moved into groups of two, swaying slowly to the music.

_Everybody loves the things you do._  
From the way you talk  
To the way you move  
Everybody here is watching you.  
‘Cause you look like home  
You're like a dream come true… 

He quickly devised a plan.

“Okay, here’s the plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I apologize for the way the chapter was posted. It's just that I had some problems with AO3 and it REFUSED to accept the chapter whole. So I was forced to break it down into different parts.
> 
> Also, but a HUGE chapter such as this one should make it up to you guy, right?
> 
> .....Right?
> 
> So yeah! All you guys that hate Armin, he’s gone now. See what you did? You made him leave!
> 
> You evil… **evil **people! T-T****
> 
>  
> 
> **  
>   
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **I'm gonna cry now. I love him. :(**  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
>   
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **OTL**  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
>   
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **I think just to piss you guys off, I’ll bring him back in the next chapter. :3**  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
>   
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **hehehe**  
>  **


End file.
